Aristian Holiday
by untamedlady
Summary: Iason takes the whole Mink household on Holiday during a Trade Conference on Aristia. Hardships ensue as their ship is attacked by unknown assailants. I do not own Ai no Kusabi/Taming Riki. New characters are mine. This is not for young readers. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lost Love

Riki couldn't make sense of what he had just witnessed. His mind could hardly wrap his mind around what was happening.

His ears were ringing and blood was pouring out over his right eye. As he yelled out a name, there was no one to answer his call.

Iason was gone.

Riki was being held against the bulkhead by a Bio-Droid, each one programmed to protect the life of the person assigned to it. He had been assigned two Class-A Bio-Droids at Iason's request, but only one was close enough to Riki at the time of the attack. The Bio-Droid suddenly came up to him, gripping him by the arm and pulling him towards the bulkhead securing itself to the wall.

"Sir Riki, you are in immediate danger. Please remain here until help arrives," droned the Bio-Droid, moments before it was damaged during the attack that ensued.

The alarms had triggered the emergency shields to close down the hatches that were venting the oxygen from the ship. Once the emergency shields were deployed, Riki managed to squeeze himself from under the Bio-Droid and ran down the corridor, blood dripping down his face. His ears were still ringing terribly. The other passengers and crew ran from one deck to another, trying to find the emergency pods to escape the ship, which was moments away from crashing into the space station that was in orbit around Aristia.

No one cared about the frightened little Pet that had become separated from his Master.

His Master had just vanished from the corridor not ten feet in front of him. Riki had just bent down to retrieve the box containing the Meditation Spheres Iason had given him a few years ago. The gift -his first that anyone had ever given him- had dropped from his coat pocket to the deck and one of the spheres had rolled away.

He had just caught the ball when the ship was rocked by an explosion that sent Riki flying to the far right, hitting his head on the bulkhead. Within moments, one of his assigned Bio-Droids made his way to his location and immediately took a defensive stance over Riki by securing itself to the wall. His head was throbbing and his vision was blurry, but he managed to get back on his feet, fear gripping his heart. He could not see Iason or Katze, Odi or Ayuda, or anyone else he recognized.

It was a nightmare; smoke and debris littered the corridor and everywhere he looked he saw the bodies of the injured and the dead. Their screams and moans were surreal, and Riki stood cemented to the deck, unable to move. A second explosion had jarred him back to the reality of the situation: the ship was going down. He managed to squeeze out from the grip of his Bio-Droid, which had become inactive after taking the brunt of flying debris that would have certainly injured Riki far more than he already was.

Without Iason at his side, he was lost. The poor little Pet, who had already been nervous about the flight, having never been on a ship, let alone in space, was horribly frightened by all of the confusion. He looked down at his chains, remembering that he had badgered Iason to no end to be let loose while on board. Iason, finally giving in, had unchained him from his wrist cuff, much to Riki's relief.

"There, now be a good Pet and don't get into any trouble," Iason whispered to a grinning Riki.

"I'll love you forever!" Riki said as he stood on his toes to give Iason a kiss on the cheek before scurrying away to find Katze. He was desperate to have a smoke since Iason had forbidden that luxury while chained to him.

But he never reached Katze.

Now those despised symbols of his subjugation to a Blondie, that kept him tethered to Iason's side, were all he had of his Blondie Master. Iason was nowhere to be seen. As panic set in, Riki ran back and forth in the same corridor searching among the injured lying on the deck for Iason, though he did not see his Master.

Near a portal he spotted Katze. He was beneath his Bio-Droid that had attached itself to the bulkhead in similar fashion as the one that had pinned Riki moments earlier. Katze was injured; his right leg had a piece of metal sticking out of it and he was bleeding badly.

Riki ran to him. "Katze! Katze! Have you seen Iason? I can't find him anywhere. He was just in front of me then he was gone! Katze! Are you listening?"

Katze, still in shock, stared Riki in the face as if he didn't recognize him. Then when the fog began to clear in his head, he responded to Riki's panicked expression.

"I don't know what happened. We were all walking down the corridor, and then this explosion rocked the ship and we all flew against the bulkhead."

Katze was in so much pain, his body felt like it was on fire, and everywhere there was blood. He was feeling terribly lightheaded and just wanted to close his eyes and pretend all of this was just a horrible nightmare.

Riki managed to detach the damaged Bio-Droid from the bulkhead, and off of Katze. He shook Katze back to reality. "Katze! Stay with me, what happened to everyone?"

Katze was having trouble breathing, but he spoke again anyway. "One of the hatches in front of us blew open and I heard laser fire. Odi pushed Iason to the floor and Ayuda shot back, but it all happened so fast! Odi was overpowered by a group of men and struggled to defend Iason. He was fighting with this big Bio-Droid, then there was another explosion, and they were all sucked out! Iason was gone Riki! I don't know what happened next, I passed out I guess, and when I woke up you were yelling my name..." Katze closed his eyes as the image of Iason being sucked out of the corridor played over and over in his head.

Riki was beside himself with anxiety and grief. He couldn't believe Iason was gone. It was all too much. "Iason…gone? I don't believe you! No! Th…that can't be…"

Tears began to roll down his face and he crumbled to the floor next to Katze. He stared at the torn hatch now secured by the emergency shields. He did not see Odi or Ayuda, no one from their party except Katze who lay bleeding next to him. He ripped a strip off his shirt and tied it around Katze's leg to stop some of the bleeding, but Katze had lost a lot of blood and kept losing consciousness.

Riki then heard medical personnel enter the corridor looking for survivors. He ran to a group of medics who were examining a fallen Blondie.

"My friend Katze needs medical attention, can you help him?"

He was ignored by all of them. Of course, being a Pet, no one cared what his needs were, since their only concern was to help the fallen dignitaries and Blondies, though except for the obvious hair color, most victims looked the same: bleeding smoldering lumps of flesh and blood.

Riki followed one medic relentlessly, getting pissed off as he continued to be ignored. Again he interrupted the medic, this time tugging at his sleeve.

"You need to help Katze, he's bleeding badly!"

The medic, annoyed by Riki's persistence, swiped his hand away.

"Pet! Step away and don't bother me!" Giving Riki a slight shove, he walked away.

Riki was furious, never dreaming he would say what he was about to say.

"My _Master_ will have your ass fired if he finds out you did not attend to his Assistant as he lay bleeding to death!"

Then Riki, in uncharacteristic boldness, stood tall, proud even, and showed him his gold-plated Pet chains engraved with the initials _IM_.

The medic scanned Riki's retina to confirm he was indeed the Pet of Iason Mink. The medic quickly changed his attitude to one of respect.

"I – I see, yes, Sir Riki, yes right away."

He followed Riki to where Katze was propped up against the bulkhead. The medic quickly assessed him and called for more assistance. Katze had pieces of shrapnel in several places, he was in bad shape.

"Katze, I brought help, hang in there OK? Don't close your eyes, stay with me." Riki spoke, kneeling next to him and brushing Katze's hair away from his face.

Katze was immediately transported off the passenger ship to a rescue shuttle. And not a moment too soon, for as soon as the rescue shuttle began its flight to Aristia, the ship slowly plowed into the space dock and blow up.

Riki watched the disaster in silence. It was one of the most horrific sights that he had ever witnessed. He placed his head in his hands and cried. The fate of Iason was unknown; his heart was heavy with sadness at the thought of what his life would be like without his beloved Blondie Master.

Riki and Katze were taken, along with hundreds of injured passengers, many in critical condition, to the main Aristian Medical Facility located on Isle de Dio, which was the largest island and the Capital of Aristia, so named after the Aristian deity Armah. The island was absolutely beautiful, with lush green gardens and elegant architecture. The Royal Estate could be seen from every point on the island. The sea breeze was scented with spice and flora giving the island a sensual exotic appeal to the senses.

On most occasions, one would be mesmerized with the beauty of the island, but this was not one of them. Riki sat in the waiting room worrying for his fallen friend, but most importantly, worrying himself sick about Iason. Was he dead? If not, who took him and why? He was hoping for someone to come to him with any information, but again, being a Pet, no one really cared.

He spent the day watching the medical personnel run from one end of the facility with injured passengers, and innocent citizens of Aristia, who also suffered great injuries when the ship and the space station came raining down over them.

Katze needed surgery to remove shrapnel that found its way to just about every part of his body. It would be several hours before Riki would hear any news as to his condition. He sat quietly in his chair; his head ached and his ears were still ringing. He had suffered a minor concussion. His wounds had been bandaged, cuts and bruises mostly.

He was alone. He squeezed his eyes shut, holding back tears. Alone with only his little box of Aristian Meditation Spheres. He took out one of the finely crafted balls, brought it to his ear and shook it slowly to hear the little chime.

They were a gift from Iason, a token of his affection for a whipping that had gone terribly wrong. He thought of how sad Iason had been as he sat next to him kissing his forehead while the antidote coursed through his body to counteract the poison inflicted by the C-20 Spider, a whip used only for terminating the life of a Pet. A careless mistake by his Master when he failed to check the number level of the whip, one that Iason truly regretted.

By now, Riki sat alone in the waiting room. He had been separated from most of the injured, as he was the property of Iason Mink, the Head of the Syndicate. Extra care was now being taken of the Blondie's Pet and his fallen Assistant. Iason was greatly admired in Aristia, hailed as one of its most beloved visiting dignitaries. Iason was admired here as much as on Amoi, for his generous contributions to the Fine Arts and his love of fine wines.

He was revered as one of Aristia's own so much so that his Estate was a gift by the people of Aristia, almost as if he were a prince belonging to the Royal family- a lost son. So Riki was being watched carefully, although Iason was not immediately found. The investigation did, however, lead authorities to believe it was a terror attack targeting Lord Mink and his party.

Riki had never felt so alone. His head ached, Iason was gone, and he was a long way from home. It had been several hours since Katze was taken in for surgery. His one connection to his private world was fighting for his own life at the moment, and he had yet to know the fate of anyone else.

Riki sat watching the video screen as the news coverage continued to show the Ios crashing into the space station, sending debris into the atmosphere that lit up the sky like a meteor shower. He closed his eyes when he thought about his last conversation with Iason. They had been traveling for about three weeks now, and were actually ahead of schedule.

_**The night before...**_

They were to reach Aristia by morning and Riki was relieved to finally get off the ship, having endured the countless interruptions during their trip, as Iason's time was in constant demand. This led to several arguments mostly about Riki being led in chains wherever they went.

On their final evening, Iason was to dine with Lord Bastian, a Dignitary from Alpha Zen. An insufferable man whose callous reputation for the trade of Advance Technology was tolerated if only for his ability to procure the latest in security devices. Iason was not looking forward to dining with him, and put off his invitations to dine until the very last day, hoping something would come up and he would cancel.

He was not unattractive, but his constant leering made Iason uncomfortable, reminding him of Commander Voshka Khosi, with his long dark flowing hair and masculine physique. Lord Bastian had mentioned the Commander on several occasions, leading Iason to believe he associated with the Commander on a regular basis.

Riki had noted these exchanges whenever they crossed paths in the weeks prior, as the man was always fawning over Iason and even dared to take a lock of Iason's hair in his hand, to compliment its beautiful color, comparing it to the sun in strength- yet gentle- in warmth. This was a move that Ayuda and Odi did not approve of as they stepped forward, giving Lord Bastian a warning look.

Prior to meeting Lord Bastian for dinner that evening, Iason and Riki had argued about Riki being led in chains to the dining hall.

"Can't you give me a break Iason? I'm sick of those perverted snobs groping me all the time, as if I'm some kind of animal they can pet. Can I just stay here instead? I mean what's his deal anyways? Does he want to fuck you or what?"

Iason, who was equally dreading dining with the man, knew that to cancel now would be bad form, and would also cause him problems as both of them would be attending the Trade Convention.

He would have to go, even though he would have rather watched paint dry than be locked into idle chatter with that man.

"Riki, I assure you I have no interest in Lord Bastian. This is only business." Riki was not convinced and continued to sulk.

By the time they left their suite, they hardly had spoken a word to each other. As they walked to the elevators, Iason pulled on his chain, bringing Riki close to him as he whispered.

"You will mind me tonight Pet. Let me remind you that we will be dining with Lord Bastian, and members of his committee. You know that I will not hesitate to discipline you in public, should you decide to cause a scene, so now you have been warned."

Riki turned his face away from Iason, feeling put out by the Blondie, who had loved him so tenderly a few hours ago, but was now in full _Master_ mode. After all the intimacy they have shared, he still had a problem with the two faces of their relationship. Iason's public persona was still a dividing factor in their otherwise intense sexual dynamic. Riki felt he was never on equal footing with his Blondie lover, even when Iason insisted they loved each other equally in the privacy of the bedroom.

"Did you hear me Riki?"

Riki looked Iason in the eyes "Alright already, I get it!"

Ayuda and Odi sighed as they listened to the lover's spat between the two, hoping this was not going to be a long night. Iason stopped the elevator with a push of a button.

"It seems you are going to be difficult tonight Pet, perhaps we should return to the suite, so I can make myself more clear to you in a language you understand better?"

Iason gave a meaningful tap to the taming stick attached to his belt. Riki, now clearly pissed, turned away from Iason.

"Whatever, you'll get your way anyways, so it doesn't matter what I want."

As Iason was about reply, the elevator speaker came on. "Lord Mink, do you need assistance?"

Ayuda turned to Iason, awaiting a response, Iason shook his head and Ayuda answered into the com-line "Negative, we are continuing down to the lobby, stand by."

Iason looked at Riki giving him a pointed look. Riki changed his expression for the sole reason that he was _really_ hungry, and actually wanted to keep an eye this Lord Bastian. He thought of the upcoming Trade Convention, and wondered if the whole trip was going to be like this. The thought made him sad.

Iason glanced over, noticing Riki's changed expression. Riki looked down at his chains, feeling that by now, wearing his hated chains in public was never going to change, as long as he was a _Pet_.

When they reached their floor, they exited the elevator, and headed towards the dining hall, where they could hear the chatter that filled the room. Iason stopped suddenly and turned around, taking Riki aside by the arm, which made him panic.

"What? I'm behaving!"

He looked a bit frightened as Iason towered over him. Then his Master took his hands and suddenly released him from his chains. Riki looked up at Iason with a slight smile, conveying his relief. Iason ran his gloved hand through Riki's hair and returned the smile as Riki kissed his cheek.

They walked down the corridor leading to the dining hall when Riki decided he would have a smoke with Katze before joining Iason at the table. It was then that he dropped one of his meditation spheres and cursed out loud as it rolled away. Moments later, the ship was attacked, separating Master from Pet.

Riki's eyes filled with tears. His chest felt tight with anxiety, and also with much sadness when he thought of Iason being hurt and taken away. He touched the bandage on his head, which still ached. The nurse who had treated him noticed him quietly crying, and approached him.

"Sir Riki? Would you like something to drink?" She gave him a comforting smile. "Your friend will be all right, he is strong. Katze, wasn't it?"

Riki nodded sadly, "Yeah, he's a tough one."

"You've not eaten since your arrival, would you like something to eat? You should keep your strength up."

Riki gave her a weak smile, "No thanks." And then whispered, "um…miss?"

"Selene. My name is Selene, Sir Riki." She smiled.

"Thank you Selene, but please call me Riki." Riki reached up again and touched his forehead.

"Very well. Are you in pain? Here, let me get you something for that."

She returned to her station, leaving Riki for a moment. Selene had been watching Riki since he first arrived. She was fascinated with Riki's looks, like everyone else upon seeing his dark hair and eyes. _"Lord Mink's Pet Riki"_ she thought as she returned with pain medication.

"Here Sir Riki, take this, it should help you relax a bit." Riki swallowed the pill, then asked the question that he needed and dreaded, the answer to.

"Have you heard anything about Ia…I mean my Master- Lord Mink? Have they found him?" His voice was desperate as he looked at Selene with hope and fear.

"No, I'm sorry, I've heard no word, but there were many injured, and quite a number were taken to other medical facilities…"

Riki's eyes were now searching. "Perhaps he was taken somewhere else, maybe he's like Katze in surgery or something… maybe…"

Selene, guessing his thoughts, spoke. "Riki, I'm sure he's fine, there were just so many…it's too soon to give up."

At that moment, Riki heard a familiar voice echoing down the hall. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Odi! Riki leaped up and began to rush towards him, then his mind began to swoon and he began to fall. Odi stepped forward, quickly catching Riki as he fell.

"Easy there Riki. I've got you." Odi held Riki and slowly sat him down again in his chair. Nurse Selene brought him some water.

"Riki, drink this slowly. You must be careful; you have quite a bump on your head."

Riki was confused, Odi was supposed to be with Iason, so where was Iason? He looked at Odi, who had been injured also. His arm was bandaged and there where cuts and bruises all over his face. Nurse Selene noticed his arm had begun to bleed again, probably from Riki gripping him tightly as he fell.

"Let me change your bandage, it will only take a moment." Odi gave Selene a nod as she went to retrieve a first-aid kit.

"Odi, where's Iason? He was with you wasn't he?" Riki was trembling. "I tried looking for him, we were separated for a moment, then the ship was attacked and I found Katze. He's hurt bad and was in surgery for so long."

Odi frowned. "Riki, I don't know where anyone is except for Daryl and Toma; they're on the third floor. That's where they took all the Attendants and Pets. Iason was between Ayuda and me, then the hatch in front of us blew off, and there was this bright light. I pushed Iason down, but I was pulled off and beaten by someone with tremendous strength. I'm sure it was a Class-C Bio-Droid. They were mostly used for commando missions by the Elite Guard, in the early days of Jupiter's rise to power.

"Ayuda and Iason were shot with tranquilizers and taken, but it was pretty sloppy; the hole they made caused the escaping oxygen to pull us towards the exits. If it wasn't for the emergency shields, I would have been sucked out into space."

Riki looked on as Odi recalled being knocked out by flying debris and losing consciousness. "I awoke just a while ago. I was at a different facility when I was identified as Lord Mink's bodyguard and brought here, hoping to find Iason."

Riki felt a tightness in his chest. So Iason _was_ taken, his greatest fear had come to be, and now he didn't know what was to become of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Aristian Holiday

_**Two months earlier.**_

Iason sat in the library, engrossed in one of his favorite periodicals: "_A Taste of Aristia."_ It had been ages since his last visit to the Island Planet at the edge of the quadrant. He loved to walk the gardens of his Estate located on one of the Islands near the Capital, _Isle de Dio,_ which was by far the largest Island on the planet. There was a pureness he felt whenever he breathed its fragrant air filled with the exotic scent of flowers and spice from the many markets. He fashioned the penthouse gardens similar to the ones in his Island Estate, with its numerous fountains and exotic plants.

Among all the trade planets in his jurisdiction of the Trade Accord, Aristia was his favorite. He loved all its elegance and rich traditions. Iason felt he resonated with its culture. He was very pleased that upon Daryl's departure from the duties as his attendant, he was able to attain Tai, who had been an Aristian Chef for the Royal Family. Since Iason loved Aristian cuisine, Tai was an excellent choice. He turned out to be superb chef, who fit in quite nicely as a member of his household. When news that a Trade Conference was to be held in Aristia this year, he had jumped at the opportunity to go on holiday for some much needed rest and relaxation. He would love to take Riki to his Estate on Aristia. He had promised to take him someday, and now seemed to be the perfect time.

He set out to find Riki, knowing he had gone to the penthouse gardens to have a smoke. Riki was out on the balcony when Iason came out and embraced him from behind Riki, at first was startled, but quickly tossed his cigarette and reached behind himself to stroke Iason's leg.

"Riki, I have something I want to discuss with you," Iason said. "Come with me."

Riki turned to face Iason. "I'm really sorry about the telescope thingy."

He looked at Iason wide-eyed, afraid he was in for more punishment. He knew that Iason had been very angry at the time and punished him severely.

He had been hounding Iason for some time, wanting Iason to show him some constellations. He wanted to enjoy the night sky a bit more and actually see the planets Iason visited on the many trade conferences he attended. He accidentally broke the viewing glass while toying with the many gadgets and levers.

Iason was displeased with his pet's disobedience and had him over his knee with the paddle. Iason was furious with his Pet, but knew that he himself was partially to blame. He had been very busy with work, and had put off Riki's numerous requests to learn about the telescope. It had only been a matter of time before Riki's curiosity got the better of him.

"No Riki, I'm not angry anymore, though I should take you over my knee again to remind you of your disobedience in the matter. That telescope is the best on Amoi, yet you went ahead and used it, broke it, even, against my explicit order that you were not to touch it."

Riki lowered his head with his hands deep in his pockets, expecting this to be yet another long boring lecture on the subject of penthouse rules.

"Perhaps we'll visit that subject later. No. What I want to discuss is something all together different." Iason turned on his heels and entered the penthouse heading towards the library. Riki followed him, relieved he wasn't about to be punished again, but curious as to what Iason wanted to discuss with him.

Iason sat in his chair behind his desk and patted his hand on his lap. "Come sit on my lap, love." Riki, feeling a bit confused by Iason's behavior, dutifully climbed up onto his lap and sat quietly as he waited for Iason to speak.

"In a several weeks, I'll be attending a Trade Conference on Aristia…"

Riki interrupted. "Not _another_ one! You just came back from a conference. I don't like it when you're gone so long; I get so fucking bored."

I Iason raised his hand, "No Riki, what I was about to say _before_ you interrupted, was that I wanted to take you with me on this trip."

Riki perked up at this announcement; his expression was priceless. Iason watched as Riki's eyes brightened up.

"Yes, I've decided to go on Holiday there for some relaxation. I'll be taking the household with us, as I plan to stay for some time."

Riki was so excited he trembled with joy. "I've never been off Amoi! Hell, I've never been to any place outside of Midas or Tanagura!"

Iason, touched by Riki's reaction, held his pet tightly, nuzzling his cheek. "Riki, I want to share so much with you. This trip will be my gift to you as a token of my love. You've brought so much joy into my life." Iason smiled and kissed his cheek.

Riki was suddenly quiet. He thought of how his life had come to a complete stop when Iason snatched him up from the streets of Midas. All he could think about was his desire to escape his enslaved existence and return to his former life. But in time he grew to accept his fate as the Pet of Iason Mink, the Head of the Syndicate, and one of the most powerful Blondies on Amoi.

Upon seeing his Pet's change of expression, Iason spoke. "What is it love? Is something wrong?"

Riki continued to be silent, then after a few moments he looked into Iason's beautiful sapphire eyes and spoke.

"Iason, I care so much for you, I'm actually speechless. In my life I would never have dreamed of going up in space, or to go to a world you've often told me was _beautiful._"

Riki then turned and straddled Iason. He reached up and took Iason's face in his hands and tenderly kissed Iason on the lips. He gently coaxed his lips open with his tongue, and moaned as Iason responded, returning the kiss with a passion that betrayed his love for the young man. He placed his arms around Riki and pulled him tightly against himself in a loving embrace.

"Oh love, you please me so." Riki looked upon Iason, the Blondie Elite who wouldn't have given him a second thought a few years ago. Circumstances that one fateful night in Midas, when the tall Lord had come upon the mongrel, had changed both of their lives. Though now, he couldn't see himself without Iason in his life, for he was truly the Master of his _heart_.

After months of planning, Katze had finally gotten the courage to approach Iason about the subject of restoration. He wanted it more for _Daryl's_ sake than his own. If anyone could do it, Iason could, given the new amendments to the General Code allowing the surgical restoration of Eunuchs. Cost was not the issue, since Katze- while not rich- was resourceful, and could afford it via other channels. However _permission_ was required by Jupiter's decree. Iason's influence could get that for him.

He just needed to convince Iason. So Katze approached him one evening. Iason was in the library listening to some classical music while enjoying some tea when Toma came to the door.

"Excuse me Sir, Katze has arrived and wishes to speak to you." Iason was surprised by this.

"Katze?" What could he want this late?

"Yes, that is fine."

Iason turned the music off, wondering why Katze would be there at the penthouse since he had spoken to him earlier that day.

"Excuse me Iason, may I talk to you for a moment? I have a personal matter I wish to discuss with you."

Katze was nervous; he had spent most of the afternoon rehearsing this conversation in his head, and now felt as if his mouth would go dry.

"Of course, what is it?"

Iason was intrigued. There wasn't too much that rattled Katze; after all, he did run the underground black market, and that was no small feat. It was obvious by the look on Katze's face that something was weighing heavily on his mind.

"Well, it's really about Daryl. In all honesty, he never quite accepted his physical modification as a Eunuch; since this was done against his will at a very young age."

Katze placed his hands on his knees, nervously rubbing them.

"His scars go beyond the physical; he's been through a lot. I care very deeply for him, and I wanted to give him something to bring some joy to his life."

Iason sat with a surprised expression, a rare occurrence for him. He was expecting bad news of some sort regarding the black market or other such concerns. He began to smile; not a big smile, but a _knowing_ smile. One that conveyed an understanding of their plight.

"So you want Daryl to undergo restoration? Is that it?"

Katze didn't know how to interpret Iason's smile. Was he angry? Bothered? What? He couldn't read him.

"Yes, since he is no longer an attendant, we had hoped that with your influence, you could help him with the application process, since such a procedure requires Jupiter's approval." Katze began to sweat. This whole thing had taken a toll on him.

Iason could see that this was a difficult subject for the young man who daily dealt with a multitude of responsibilities on his behalf. Katze's tough outer exterior was weakened by his love for Daryl, something Iason also had in common when it came to Riki. He studied Katze as the poor man rubbed his knees nervously.

"Would you care to join me for a drink Katze?" Iason stood up and walked towards the bar.

"Yes Iason, thank you, but let me get that for you." Katze jumped up and quickly made for the bar.

"Very well, join me by the fireplace."

Iason exited the library and headed towards his chair by the fireplace. He glanced over as Katze nervously poured some wine for Iason, and brandy for himself. Katze joined him by the fireplace handing Iason his wine as he sat in a chair across from him nervously waiting for Iason to speak.

"Please continue Katze." Iason sipped his wine as he continued to study Katze.

"You see Iason, while I've adjusted to my physical appearance, Daryl never did. And despite my love for him, there is always an underlying sadness he suffers. I want him to be happy. I know this would mean so much to him."

Iason listened to Katze as he spoke about his concerns, wondering how _he_ would feel if their roles were reversed. He didn't need to ponder much on this point, feeling he would probably want to end his life if sex was unconsummated given his penchant for sexual pleasures.

At last Katze was done. He had poured out his heart in that conversation, feeling exposed and vulnerable, while Iason listened quietly, his expression was not giving any indication as to what he was thinking.

"Katze, frankly I'm surprised that you would approach me on this subject…" Katze felt as if his heart had stopped. Was he going to refuse? How would Daryl take this? Katze lowered his eyes then spoke.

"I apologize Iason but…."

Iason interrupted as he gently raised a hand and said, "No. I'll be candid with you. What I meant was that I'm _flattered_ you would involve me in such an intimate subject. I've never really concerned myself with the lives of my employees, however, you and Daryl have become _more_ than just employees in my eyes."

Iason placed his wine down on the table next to him as he continued.

To love someone and not be able to return the same would be, in _my_ opinion, foolish."

Iason thought about his love for Riki, how he risked censure by Jupiter and criticism by his peers in his decision to take Riki as a Pet, to make him his own despite Jupiter's mandate. He also thought about Raoul and Yui. Raoul, being the sexual deviant he was, could not truly enjoy sex with Yui, if Yui could not share the same pleasures. But because of this, Raoul risked all to have Yui restored.

"So Katze, are you to become a fool?"

Katze averted his eyes, glancing at the flames as they flickered serenely in the fireplace. With a far away look in his eyes, he spoke as he turned to face Iason's gaze once more.

"For Daryl, I have already become the fool." His voice was but a whisper.

Iason held his gaze. "Yes, I believe you have. So I've made a decision." Iason paused, as Katze held his breath. "I will approve your application, although I see a _problem_ with Daryl's restoration."

Katze paled. "Problem…?"

"I've observed Daryl for many years, and have come to know his quiet unassuming nature. He would never be able to live with the _guilt_ of being made whole, while you, his lover, remained a Eunuch. So I will have you _both_ restored. Consider it a gift for your many years of loyal service. I'll contact Lord Quiahtenon while your applications are being processed. I would trust no other physician but him, as he's already restored Yui, to the delight of Raoul."

Iason smiled as Katze looked ready to pass out, completely taken by surprise. He nearly dropped his brandy. He didn't know what to say or do. He stood up as if to leap on Iason, or possibly fall to his knees and kiss his feet. But then he caught himself and bowed his head. His voice trembled as he spoke.

"Iason, I don't know what to say. I'm grateful, and in your debt… This will mean so much to Daryl…to us _both_." Katze's eyes filled with tears as he fought to contain his joy.

"However…"

Iason was not through, as his voice now lowered to a serious tone, "This comes with _one_ condition. I will warn you once Katze, that if you cross the line with Riki ever again, I will _personally_ make you a Eunuch permanently. Do we have an agreement?"

Katze swallowed hard, as he recalled his near fatal encounter a little over two years ago when he, Riki and Daryl had a threesome. The fact that he and Daryl were Eunuchs made no difference at the time.

"You have my word Iason." Katze bowed his head once again and held it there for a moment. "Thank you Iason."

Katze left the penthouse and drove at breakneck speed to his apartment, finding Daryl humming in the shower. He undressed and walked in, surprising Daryl who had just lathered his body.

"Hey there love, mind if I join you?"

Daryl turned, as Katze leaned down and greeted Daryl with a passionate kiss, making Daryl weak at the knees.

"Hey yourself, where have you been? You've been gone so long… is that _brandy_ I taste?"

Katze grinned. "Yeah, I had a drink with Iason."

Daryl frown. "Oh? Why for?" Feeling a bit jealous, he looked away. Katze held his chin with his hand.

"It's not what you think. I approached him about what we talked about." Katze smiled as Daryl's eyes lit up as big as saucers.

"You…you mean…you _asked_ him? What did he say?" Daryl was so excited he didn't bother to rinse the soap off himself. "Well?"

Katze was enjoying Daryl's reaction. "He said yes." Then. "He said he would help us _both_ get restored." Daryl was speechless. He never dreaming the day would ever come. "Iason said he was going to talk with Heiku and schedule us both together." Daryl stared at Katze. "What's a matter Daryl? Cat got your tongue?"

Daryl became quiet. "We're _both_ to be restored? H-How is that possible, I mean, did he want _something_…in return?"

Katze gave him a swat on this bare ass. "What do you mean by _that_? Are you asking if Iason wanted to fuck me?" Daryl cringed at the anger that now covered Katze's face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by that, I…I just get so jealous because you are so good looking."

Katze then relaxed his face, knowing this was just the type of damage he wanted to undo when Daryl was restored, reasoning that Daryl's self-esteem issues would improve once he was whole.

"Daryl, I'm not mad, but do you still doubt my love? You are my one and only love. There won't be anyone else _ever_ in my life. You know I have cared for you long before we became lovers. We've gone through so much together, and now we live together and love each other. Once you and I are restored, it will be as if we have been given a second chance- like being born again."

Daryl closed his eyes, feeling foolish for becoming jealous, knowing it was just his insecurity that made him feel the way he did. Although in his own defense, Katze was terribly handsome. His reputation commanded attention in all he did, as the leader of the Underground Black Market. He was very much a successful business man for Iason, and what worried Daryl the most was the air of sensuality he possessed. The fact that Katze was a Eunuch didn't affect his amazing skills as a lover. For a Eunuch, that was amazing enough, but once _restored,_ Daryl knew Katze would become irresistible.

"I'm sorry." Daryl turned his face into the spray of the shower, pretending to rinse the soap off himself, not wanting Katze see that he was in fact crying. Katze was not fooled. He embraced Daryl from behind, holding him tight. Daryl was trembling, ashamed and disgusted with himself.

"Sweetheart..." Katze soothed. "Do you know how _happy_ we will be? There will be no more gadgets and sex toys, unless we choose to use them of course…" Katze slid his hands down, gently rubbing the empty space between Daryl's hips as he nibbled on his neck. He reached between his legs and teased his perineum, then poked one finger in slowly, thrusting in and out.

"This is going to be a dream come true for both you and me. Mm… I can't wait to make you squirm under me. To take your cock in my hand and stroke it to life, feeling it pulse as you come in my mouth…oh Daryl…."

Katze was breathing hard as he pressed himself against Daryl's back.

"Oh Katze…I can't wait! I want to feel you inside me, I want to be able to fuck you!"

"Hold on Daryl."

Katze reached above the shower where they kept a _particular_ sex toy. Katze's hands were trembling as he retrieved a phallus-shaped contraption with hip straps and a stimulator, specially made for Eunuchs, that included two stimulator devices they both wore over their temples.

Katze rubbed the sex toy between Daryl's ass cheeks, teasing his entrance as Daryl reached behind and pulled Katze against him as Katze penetrated him from behind.

"Feel this Daryl? In a short while, I'll be doing this to you with my own cock inside you…" Katze began to thrust. "And I'm going to fuck you every chance I get." Katze's breathing increased as he pumped Daryl from behind.

"Katze, that feels _so_ good!"

Katze pressed a button on the sex toy making it vibrate inside Daryl, who moaned and grunted with each thrust. Unlike the G-wave devices, Katze had discovered a new device which worked with temple stimulators that, when worn by both Eunuchs, emitted an endorphin-type wave to the pleasure center of the brain when both partners reached a certain level of sexual excitement. This fooled the senses to believe one had experienced a orgasm.

"Katze...ugh…this is going to be…heavenly."

Daryl reached the level of arousal equal to Katze's, immediately triggering the release of the stimulant, and they both climaxed. They remained joined while the final waves washed over them. Katze pulled out, removing the device as he embraced Daryl.

"Daryl, I want to make you happy. You are all I want, and don't you _dare_ for one second think I will ever leave you. I love you, you _know_ this. You mean the world to me. I'll drive that point through to you with every ounce of my being."

Daryl kissed Katze sweetly. "I'm sorry Katze, I'm just so stupid. Of course I know you love me."

Hey, we won't have any such talk." Katze playfully placed a finger on Daryl's lips. They dried off and dressed. They had been invited to dinner at the penthouse.

"What do you think is the occasion for this invite Katze?" Daryl asked quietly as he finished dressing.

Katze shrugged his shoulders. "Iason mentioned something about an upcoming Trade Convention and wished to discuss some of the details, so I really don't know."

Several weeks passed and final preparations for the trip were almost complete, yet there was still much to be done. It wasn't everyday that the Head of the Syndicate went abroad for any amount of time, let alone on Holiday. There were endless security issues that would test the skills of Odi and Ayuda, who knew traveling was never easy with Amoi's leading Blondie. Keeping plans for an invasion top secret -at least from the bodyguards point of view- was a walk in the park compared to the task at hand. Ayuda had required that their security detail train long hours along with several days of laser weapons training, self-defense, and hand to hand combat.

Finally, the night before departure, Odi, and Ayuda toured the space station on both Amoi and the orbiting space station. They had spent several days outlining the route Iason and his entourage would take, considering the many attempts on Iason's life in the past. They headed back to the penthouse to report to Iason.

Toma was scurrying about the penthouse making final preparation for departure in the morning. He had traveled much with his former Master, but never to Aristia. He was so excited, he could be heard humming throughout the penthouse at first. Then, as the day drew closer, his nerves became a bit frazzled. Getting all the luggage packed and in order was so overwhelming, so he had asked Iason's permission to have housekeeping help him with this task. Iason had, at first, declined, thinking it would be best to keep his departure as low key as possible.

Then it struck him that Riki may feel lonely during the time he was to attend the Trade Conference, so instead, he decided Daryl and Katze would join them on Holiday. Daryl would be of great help to Toma and Tai, while Katze could keep Riki company as well and double as a bodyguard.

Of course, Jupiter required Iason have a large security detail at both ports of departure and at their destination, but Iason did not feel it was necessary. Iason wanted to travel via a chartered flight, preferring the privacy of his staff and private security.

Jupiter denied his request and did, however, decreased the amount of his entourage to 50, down from her original assignment of 100. There would be 25 Elite Guards, and 25 Class-A Bio-Droids join him on this excursion. Aristia would provide a security detail as well while Iason was on Holiday. Iason wasn't pleased with that either. After all, he wanted to enjoy his private Holiday without feeling Jupiter's eyes on him at all times.

Katze and Daryl were taking inventory in Iason's lower basement. There was much to do and they enjoyed each others company. Though they had accompanied their Master on many trips off world, they were very excited about this particular trip as neither one had ever traveled to Aristia.

"Here love, let me help you with that." Katze reached over Daryl's head to bring down a case of imported Aristian Red Emperor, Iason's favorite wine. They were going to be in space travel for some time, and Iason's love of wine required they take their own for security reasons. They did not want to risk a second attempt on his life by poison.

"I'm fine Katze, I've done this a hundred times, and I'm not an invalid!" Daryl protested.

"No, you're not love. But if you take one more step backwards, you'll trip on that box behind you and fall on your ass."

Daryl froze as Katze placed his arms against his back, preventing a catastrophe of sorts. That is, the premature demise of a dozen bottles of extremely expensive wine, and possible injury to his lover.

"Thank you Katze. My mind is a bit of a mess right now. I'm so exited, and scared at the same time, you know? So much has happened since I left my position as Iason's attendant."

Katze placed the box down and sat on the step ladder. Daryl scanned the wine with the molecular detector to check for poison.

"Come here sweetheart." Katze held out his hand, and Daryl walked over to him after setting down the scanner, straddling him.

"So, how do you feel? Have you _felt_ anything happening?"

Daryl blushed as Katze placed a hand over his crotch, gently caressing the new bulge.

"It's too soon to tell yet." Daryl smiled, giving Katze a sweet kiss.

"And you? Have you felt anything?"

Katze gazed into his lover's eyes. "Just a twitch here and there, but hey, it's nice to feel even _that_ much." He smiled.

Daryl felt a twinge of jealousy that Katze even felt that much, considering he was restored _before_ Katze. But he pushed it to the back of his mind. Soon they would be able to love each other in ways he only dreamed of, raising their lovemaking to a new level.

BREAK POINT PAGE 3

The penthouse was a flurry of activity as final preparations where being completed, and everyone was looking forward to the trip.

"Can you believe we're going to Aristia?" Askel asked as Freyn toyed with one of the Bio-Droid's appearance.

"You know, you're going to get your ass in trouble if you keep messing with them." Askel gave him a pointed look, shaking a finger at Freyn.

"Yeah, only if I get caught." He laughed.

Just at that moment, Odi and Ayuda were returning from their final tour of the station, and chanced upon their silliness. Odi made his presence known by smacking them both behind the head.

"Now don't go screwing around when there are serious security issues. We can't have them standing out or attracting attention. Need I remind you both of the fact that we all almost lost our positions as bodyguards, if Iason hadn't listened to Riki and saved your sorry asses?"

Askel and Freyn both felt their faces flush as they were being scolded by Odi. The twin bodyguards were not too proud of the whole episode, considering how much they cared for their charges.

"Sorry boss," they both murmured.

Ayuda whispered to Odi as they continued to walk into the penthouse, without missing a step. The two men looked down the hall to see the long line of guards standing at the ready.

"Don't you think we're going to attract attention _anyway_? I mean, look at all of this." Ayuda said, sweeping his arm around to indicate the guards and the bustle around the penthouse. "I would have preferred taking Iason in secret as we had _planned_. Now there are 50 guards, plus the whole Mink household traveling with us." Odi frowned as Ayuda spoke. "This is going to be a circus."

Standing at the penthouse door, Askel and Freyn were also trying to sort things out with regards the Bio-Droids. "Well, if we make a few of them look ordinary, and not like a harem ensemble, they might go undetected around Iason and Riki." Askel walked around one Bio-Droid, "They can't have 50 gorgeous men around the around the clock."

"And if you stop playing with them _Askel_, we might not get chewed out all the time!" Freyn whispered, as he poked his brother in the chest. They continued to whisper their concerns, when they spotted Iason coming out of the library to check on all the preparations. The twins returned to their post outside the penthouse door.

"Ah, Odi, Ayuda, just the two people I needed to see."

Iason headed to the great hall and sat in his chair by the fireplace, glass of wine in hand.

"Are all preparations complete?"

"Yes Sir, the Bio-Droids are all in place, and final tours of both docks were just completed with no discrepancies, however…"

Odi became serious. "May I speak freely Sir?"

Iason placed his glass of wine down, and gracefully placed his gloved hands on his lap.

"Speak."

"The trip to Aristia has a few security issues that still concern me."

"Oh? And what issues concern you?"

"Sir, for one, the ports are heavily traveled; there is no way to guarantee your safety. We have men placed throughout both ports, however, there will be a number of civilian passengers, not to mention once in space, there will be several opportunities of being boarded by _unknown_ civilians. This leaves certain questionable variables we may not have one hundred percent coverage for, considering the size of the Ios, the security detail, and the number of passengers."

Ayuda, who from the start opposed travel via the luxury liner, now spoke. "Sir, won't you reconsider our original plans of a private charter? It is still an option. The ship would be ours alone, with security around the clock. As is, we will be traveling with merchants, civilians and a host of unknown passengers. The risk would be high for your safety. I could have a ship prepared immediately if you give the word."

Iason was quiet for a moment. He was aware of the logistical nightmare this posed Odi and Ayuda.

"I spoke with Jupiter on this matter, and it was her opinion that trade would suffer if it appeared we did not trust the attending Dignitaries with my safety. No, Jupiter was clear that my attendance was mandatory as a show of goodwill in the quadrant, and that networking with the Delegates as we travel would strengthen negotiations."

In private Iason recalled this conversation with Jupiter. Word of Amoi's leading Blondies being reproved and publicly whipped had both a positive and a negative effect on trade. Jupiter wanted to show all of Amoi that she still had confidence in Iason as Head of the Syndicate by throwing him back into the public arena. More importantly, she wanted to test Iason's loyalty when facing the scrutiny of his peers at the Trade Convention. Would Iason turn on her, when associating with those who may take their rebellion as an opportunity to undermine her authority to rule? No. Iason knew this trip would be placing him in an uncomfortable and unsecured position.

"So," Iason continued, "we will have to do our best with what we've been assigned. At all times, you four will be responsible for the safety of both myself and Riki, as there is always the risk of Riki being taken or harmed in order to get to _me_. Katze will be with him when I'm away at the conference, and I also want two of you at the Estate at all times. I've never trusted Bio-Droid guards, regardless of their classification. They don't think independently as men do, they only think what is programmed in their virtual memory."

Ayuda stared at Iason as he spoke, expecting a longer explanation as to his conversation with Jupiter. However, knowing how his reputation had been tarnished by past events, he let it go.

Odi let out a quiet sigh. "Yes Sir. Is there anything else?"

"That will be all for now." Iason dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

Odi wanted to speak with Katze on these new changes, eager to finalize the security detail by day's end.

"I'm going to find Katze, meet me in my quarters in about an hour."

Ayuda nodded, and headed to his room to review tomorrow's departure in private. But as he walked down the corridor, he remembered that he wanted to check on Toma. Ayuda noticed Toma's stress level rising as the day drew near, and decided to look for his lover before going to his room. He found Toma in the kitchen sipping some tea while going over his own list of things to do. Ayuda came up behind him and gently placed a kiss on his neck, startling Toma. Ayuda caught the cup before it hit the counter.

"Oh! Ayuda, you shouldn't do that, I nearly ruined this beautiful cup." Toma smiled as he turned around and gently kissed Ayuda.

"I see you are finally taking a break. There appears to be a mountain of luggage growing by the minute on the foyer." Ayuda teased him.

"Yes, in fact I think I've just about packed everything except the silverware." Toma smiled. The two lovers enjoyed each others company, as the tasks were reviewed, and gentle smiles were exchanged. But they were not the only ones with growing concerns over the planned Holiday.

Iason sat brooding.

Concern over Riki's security was at the top of his list. Perhaps it was not a good idea to take Riki off-world to Aristia. The thought of his life in jeopardy made Iason's heart ache. On those occasions when he and Riki had been apart, he could not rest from worry, and felt a suffocating heaviness in his chest.

But Riki had been _so_ happy with the news. Iason had never seen him this way, and for days he would practically purr like a kitten on Iason's lap. Not once had Iason taken him over his knee. Plus the sex had been exquisite. He guessed that Riki did not want to risk not being taken on Holiday.

This thought made his cock twitch, and come to life. Come to think of it, he had not seen Riki all evening. Iason got up and headed down the hall towards the gardens. However, he did not find Riki there, or his room. Returning to the great hall, he approached Toma and Daryl, who were hauling luggage to the entrance.

"Toma, have you seen Riki?"

Toma, who was focused on matters at hand, startled when spoken to.

"Sir?"

"Riki, have you seen him?"

"Oh yes Sir, of course. He was in the Observatory earlier this afternoon." He paused for a moment. "Dinner will be in about an hour Sir."

Iason gave him a nod and headed towards the Observatory.

Iason climbed the spiral stairway leading up to the Observatory, immediately feeling the cool breeze that filled the room. There was Riki, looking through the glass lens and trying not to fiddle with the knobs and levers. Iason watched him quietly for a moment, and then heard Riki sigh so sweetly.

"I see now that your prior punishment was not severe enough, if you're confident enough to return to the scene of the crime, by touching that telescope. Were you not told you would be punished if you disobeyed my explicit orders regarding just that? Hm?"

Riki stared back at Iason like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I didn't move anything, honest! I was just looking at the stars. I never dreamed I'd be going up there…in space."

Riki's innocent expression had calming effect over Iason who gave his Pet a playful swat across his backside making Riki yelp in protest. "You are duly punished." Iason smiled, then made some adjustments to the telescope and stepped back.

"Take a look now."

Riki couldn't believe his eyes. "Is that little blue thing Aristia? It's so beautiful. What's it like there? I mean, I know you have an Estate there."

Iason was standing near the opened glass panels gazing at the horizon, as dusk was settling in and the stars were beginning to shine.

"Yes, Aristia's oceans are the deepest blue; there are many islands near the Capital. It's like a dream come to life. The people are gentle by nature, and the food is divine."

Riki listened to Iason as if hearing a bedtime story, so mesmerized by Iason's far away look as he described all things Aristian.

Then Iason turned to Riki. "Come my love, I want you."

Riki smiled, giving Iason a drop-dead sensual look. As he approached Iason, he took a handful of his long beautiful fragrant hair and breathed deep. Then he placed his other arm around his Master's waist and boldly, hungrily, took his mouth; forcing Iason to open his mouth and return the kiss. It didn't take long to get things going; they never made it to the Master bedroom.

Iason pushed Riki up against the wall that controlled the glass windows and pressed the access codes to close them. Riki was gently biting Iason's lower lip, and could feel Iason's erection as he pressed his body against his. Riki reached down to stroke Iason through his tight fitting suit. Then he placed his arms around his neck, and began to pull the zipper down off his shoulders. He kissed Iason's chest, gently nibbling on his nipples.

"You are so fucking sexy, Iason." Iason loved this aggressive foreplay by his Pet.

He reached behind Riki and squeezed his ass suggestively, as he moaned in his mouth. Riki had prepared the divan earlier, seeing how busy Iason had been all day. He had hoped to lure Iason up for a sensual massage, and some hot sex.

"Your muscles are so tense. Let me give you a massage, you'll feel better," Riki whispered.

"That would be nice, however, I don't think the massage is all I need right now." Iason reached down and lifted his chin up for a kiss. "Mm, I want _you_, my love."

The stillness of the observatory was a sharp contrast to the storm brewing between Iason and Riki. It was as if the world disappeared, and only they existed. It was perfect.

Riki's cock was hard; he found it hard to break away.

"Here...um...lay face down on the bed." Riki pressed the button on the divan that now lowered the divan so he could properly give Iason his massage.

As Riki undressed himself he took in Iason's handsome body. He could not help but gaze at Iason perfect form. He stared at his long legs flexing as he removed his tight-fitting body suit. As Iason moved down, the combination of his cock in its aroused state, the beautiful shape of Iason's back as it led to his narrow waist, and his perfectly sculptured ass, made Riki weak at the knees with expectation.

He retrieved the bottle of massage oil he had stored in a compartment in the divan. He then moved Iason's long beautiful hair off to one shoulder and poured some warming lotion on Iason's shoulders. He slowly began to rub out all the tension of the day. Riki loved Iason's flawless skin, so smooth under his touch. It was this gentle touch of Riki's that gave Iason goose bumps, but it was Riki's warm breath on his back that he felt more.

Iason closed his eyes and moaned softly, floating within his mind. He absolutely loved Riki's attention to every muscle as his Pet continued down his back although his cock had other plans. He relished Riki's gentle seduction, and would not dare hinder his Pet's kindness.

As Riki moved on to his glutes, Iason noticed that Riki's breathing had now changed. He didn't need to _see_ his erection to know Riki was equally aroused. Iason, suddenly and unexpectedly, rolled over onto his back, surprising Riki, who was pouring more lotion on his hand.

"I have a sore spot _here._" Iason spoke sensually as he pointed to his neck. Riki moved up and began to massage his neck.

Iason then pointed to his chest. "Here also."

Riki was barely able to focus on this "sore spot," with Iason's huge erection throbbing in front of his eyes, but maintained his composure.

Next, Iason pointed to his lips. "I want your lips _here._"

Riki swallowed hard, enjoying this game. He placed the bottle of oil down, then lay next to Iason and began to kiss him in such an erotic way. Iason reached up and held him there, enjoying the kiss.

Riki touched Iason's cheek as he whispered. "Looks like you'll need my _special_ full body massage," he said playfully, arching his eyebrows.

Iason loved Riki's massages, special or not, and was breathing quite hard by the time Riki broke away.

He retrieved the bottle of oil, poured a generous amount onto his hands, then rubbed it all over himself. Next he turned to Iason and began to kiss him once again, softly, tenderly, as he rolled on top of Iason and began to rub his body against his Master's. He sensually rubbed his hands all over Iason, caressing his skin with oil. Reaching out to Iason's hands, he gently rubbed his palms over his, entwining their fingers together.

Iason was so aroused he felt like taking Riki, flipping him over for a hard fucking. But as Riki began to rub his hips and grind his cock against him, he decided to allow him this hard won seduction as the aggressor. Giving in to Riki's desires, Iason parted his lips. He let out a quiet moan, wanting very much to be taken by Riki, loved and embraced by him.

He whispered, "Riki, love me…I'm yours."

Riki stopped and looked at Iason, not believing the words that had just come out of Iason's mouth.

"Do you mean it?" he whispered, looking into Iason's beautiful blue eyes to confirm his words.

"Yes love, take me."

Riki slowly moved down between Iason's legs, taking his cock in his hands and gently stroking it. He tenderly licked the head, tasting his sex, and then slowly took Iason into his mouth. Iason gasped and moaned, as he raised and lowered his hips, gently thrusting up to meet Riki's lips. Riki continued to caress his abdomen, raking his nails gently over his chest, as Iason placed his hands on Riki's head, running his fingers through his silky hair. Riki pressed Iason's legs up to his chest, bending down to tease him with gentle licks and kisses along his swollen cock.

"I can't believe how fucking hot you are, so perfect, sexy as hell." Riki's voice was thick with lust for the handsome Blondie, who was completely exposed before his eyes. "You're _so_ ready for me…" Riki inserted a finger, then another, and began to gently thrust in and out as Iason bit his lip.

"Oh Pet…"

Riki removed his fingers, and pressed himself up to Iason's entrance, slowly entering him, and pulling against his legs to get in as deep as possible.

"Ooo, you are so warm, and..…_tight._" Riki's voice was low and seductive. "I love how you feel inside. Mm, I want to do this forever..."

Riki almost pulled out completely, then thrust back in. Iason was beside himself with pleasure. He was thoroughly enjoying Riki's seduction, and loved how he gently whispered his name.

"_Iason_…"

Riki's gaze never left Iason's, conveying his love for the handsome Blondie.

"I've wanted you all day. But I _knew_ you'd seek me out, that you'd hunt me down. I sensed your thoughts you know, as they wandered in you and out of your head. You wanted a good fucking, and here we are. Can you feel me inside you? Oh…Iason…is this …what you wanted_?_"

Iason felt as if his heart would burst."Mm…oh Riki…yes!"

Iason wondered how it was that Riki was in _tune_ with his mind, and yet, he was unaware of it himself. He breathed deep, thinking how exhilarating it was to cross into this new territory, now worthy of further testing. Iason focused on Riki's gaze, concentrating, reaching out to Riki's mind.

He thought to himself: "_Oh…there's the pain…but I can rise above it…just a bit more."_

Riki was suddenly struck with what he could only describe as a _flash_ of light in his mind's eye. There were words forming in his head.

_"Riki…flip me over… fuck me hard…embrace me Riki, my lover…my life."_

Riki paused for a moment, then looking Iason in the eye he whispered: "Yes Iason, I'll flip you over and fuck you _hard_."

Riki smiled as he helped Iason turn over onto his stomach. He moved his hair off his shoulders and kissed his neck and shoulders softly. Riki lay on Iason's back and placed his arms under Iason's and, as the tall Lord spread his legs open, slowly penetrated Iason once again.

Riki whispered into Iason's ear: "I'll embrace you Iason…_my lover_…" Riki closed his eyes and, as he slowly began to piston against him, whispered between thrusts: "_My_ _life_."

Iason reached his peak, no longer in control as he began to moan and grunt while Riki now thrust in a maddening pace, feeling his essence rise.

"Yes…come for me...my beautiful…Blondie _Master_, do you like how…hard… I'm… fucking you _now_!"

Iason erupted, shooting his seed onto the sheets as his whole body trembled. Riki felt Iason's incredibly tight grip pump him, and his eyes rolled back as he came hard. Riki collapsed on Iason's back as they both enjoyed the residual spasms of their climax. Iason could not believe what he just shared with Riki. He felt as if he was being whipped by a _tempest_ and Riki was the force. Riki pulled out, lying next to Iason, also at a loss for words. So strong was their sexual release that neither one could find the words to express what they just experienced. Iason gathered Riki in his arms, holding him tight, as they both breathed hard.

After a few quiet moments Iason spoke. "You _heard_ me. You could _see_ my thoughts. I must confess, I don't know what we've become, you and I."

Riki reached with trembling hands to stroke Iason's hair, then traced a finger along his brow and stopped at his temple. He kissed Iason softly, his dark eyes studying Iason.

"Iason, I _know_ this was painful…I'm sorry."

Iason gave him a warm smile "I assure you my love, you didn't hurt me, I enjoyed every moment."

Riki wrinkled his brow, tilting his head. "No, not _that_ way, not the sex Iason, which was bloody awesome by the way. I meant your head, I know you suffer pain when you use the halo to _see_ or communicate with me. I could even _feel_ your pain, though not as intense; it was there just at the edge of _my_ mind. This…this _thing_ we do, this link- don't use it for this…for _sex_ I mean."

Iason held Riki close. "I can use it with minimal pain when I focus. And it's not so bad when I'm engaged with you on a _sensual_ level." Riki gave him a sideways glance, knowing full well that this was untrue. He knew very well how Iason suffered with those headaches. "Besides, you and I have gotten very good with this new found ability. I am amazed how clearly I can _see_ you now, and you've come to _sense_ me now in your mind at a conscious level, have you not?"

"Yeah, maybe," Riki whispered, "But I don't want you to use it so much, I'm afraid someday your pain may do you more _harm_, we don't really know what kind of damage we might do to you. What if you can't control the pain?"

Iason knew there was some truth to Riki's argument. His head was pounding harder than his heart was at the moment, but his mind was more interested in the lovemaking they were enjoying that he just pushed past the pain; rising above it. He loved Riki's clever seduction; it was one of their most intense pairings yet.

"I know you worry, my love." Iason stroked his cheek, then his lips with his hand. "You move me so Riki, it seems I can't get enough of you lately."

"Now don't go changing the subject again," he mumbled.

"But it is _true_…" Iason whispered. "I can't help it; you hold my heart in your hands and my body just comes _alive_."

"Yeah well, I am quite the stud, aren't I?" Riki smiled.

"Yes you are." Iason touched his nose, then nuzzled his neck.

"Hey, weren't we supposed to have dinner with all the guys tonight? They must be wondering where we're at."

Just then, the dinner bell chimed. "Yes, you're quite right, let's get dressed. We'll continue this conversation later."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ios Rising

As they landed near the boarding gate Riki became visibly nervous. He had never traveled in space, much less boarded a passenger liner such as the _Ios_, brother to the _Erphanes _named after the fated lovers. They would board a shuttle which would take them to the orbiting space station _Lunier_. From there they would board the Ios Celestial Liner, one of only two such liners with the capacity for up to 2,000 passengers with a crew compliment of 500 staff and employees. More of a flying city than a cruise liner consisting of a pavilion full of shops, a huge open air food court, theaters, arcades and several night clubs. There was also a VIP section for traveling Dignitaries, and the Elite Class.

Iason took notice of Riki's nervousness pulling him close to him by his wrist chain. "Are you so afraid Riki? Don't be, I fly all the time, there is nothing to fear I assure you."

Riki looked like a puppy with its tail between his legs being led to a bath; he trembled as he sat next to Iason peering out the window.

"I've never been in a shuttle like this, it's really huge! I don't know whether to be excited or scared shitless."

Iason gave him a stern look, "Riki, I'll remind you that while in public you must address me as _Master_, and act appropriately; there will be hundreds of passengers, and many dignitaries, so do your best to not disobey me."

Riki sighed but nodded quietly. Riki didn't even complain about being led in chains, as much as Iason knew he despised them, but he was so excited about the trip, he didn't mind them so much this time. Iason then smiled, he was enjoying Riki's many facial expressions which went from one of fear, to excitement and wonder. Seeing his Pet act like a child holding his cloak as they boarded the shuttle, made him realize this trip was going to be one of discovery for both Master and Pet as Iason would get to see the universe through the eyes of a novice.

As the shuttle began to depart from the station, Riki looked at Iason. "Whoa! We're off! How long will this trip be Ia…um.…Master?"

Iason gave him a pointed look. "Hush Pet, from Amoi to Lunier will take approximately an hour, and then we'll board the Ios and depart approximately one hour after all have boarded. Our trip to Aristia will take approximately three weeks. A bit longer depending on how many stops we make, so I suppose we may be in space travel for at the most 4 weeks. I've looked at the scheduled stops, so I don't foresee too many delays."

Riki looked at him wide-eyed. "Four weeks? That long?" Riki had no idea the trip took so long. What will he do with all that time he wondered? And then it dawn on him, four weeks of him being led around…in chains? Riki felt a bit pissed about being in chains for so long, but by now knew there would be no negotiating with Iason; especially in public.

Iason once again notice his Pet's sudden change of expression, one he had not seen in the weeks that led to their trip. But one he knew quite well…one of defiance.

"What is it Pet, why the long face?" Riki was feeling a bit grumpy now, but didn't want to get himself into trouble before the trip even began. So he changed his grumpy expression to a more appealing one, not wanting Iason to punish him or to be scolded in public, so he just shrugged his shoulders.

Iason, guessing Riki's thoughts explained. "This trip will be trying at times for you love, but I assure you, once we're in our private suite, it will be as we are at home. When in public however, I will expect you to act accordingly, so please try and remember that alright? This is a luxury liner; there are plenty of things to do as the Ios is pretty much a flying city. There are many sites to see, shops, dining and entertainment venues. There will be plenty of opportunities for you to venture out on your own, though of course you will have two bodyguards with you at all time. So mind me Riki, especially with regards to security."

Riki sighed, but as the Ios came to view, his expression was one of awe. The remainder of the shuttle ride Riki gazed down on the planet. Seeing Amoi from space reminded him of the paintings in the museum he and Iason viewed together once. Now the surface of the Amoi became a patchwork of colors. Riki looked at the stars now visible once they began their approached to the Lunier Space Station. As the shuttle docked, Iason glanced at Riki now noticing that he looked a bit flushed.

"Are you feeling well? You seem a bit pale." Iason removed one of his gloves and felt Riki's forehead now becoming a bit alarmed.

"Riki, you feel warm, why didn't you speak up earlier?"

Riki looked away. "I didn't want to miss the trip Master, I'm OK, really. I'm just really nervous about the whole trip; it's just butterflies in my stomach that's all."

"Hm, be that as it may, I should turn you over my knee for keeping this from me. We'll have to visit the Medical Center after we board and have you taken care of."

A bit panicked Riki looked at Iason. "I'm really fine Ia-… _Master_, I just get a little motion sickness. I've never traveled this far, and I've never been in space, honest. It's just butterflies, I'll be OK."

Riki tried really hard to convince Iason he was alright, but Iason was not fooled. Riki didn't like all the inoculations he had to take in the weeks prior to their trip having never traveled in space he would be exposed to many different people and species. Iason did not want him to contract any _weird_ bugs while they traveled abroad. Of course Riki was miserable the whole time complaining of the slight side-effects having never been inoculated before.

But when Katze and Daryl were inoculated he felt better being able to commiserate with them both. Katze was equally pissed about the shots feeling very much like a pin cushion, but put on a brave front for Daryl, who although didn't need many inoculations himself, was quite miserable as he and Katze were still recovering from their restoration.

"Once we have you looked at, you can rest in our suite until your equilibrium balances out for space travel. I'm sure you will feel more like yourself in no time." Iason smiled as he traced his finger down Riki's cheek.

Once on board, Iason, made for their suite immediately using the private elevators set apart for Dignitaries and the Elite. Iason did not want to attract any more attention than he had already. Once other passengers noticed him and the security detail, onlookers began to mob Iason; Dignitaries pressed on trying to get his attention. Odi and Ayuda looked at each other knowingly. Yes, this was going to be a logistical nightmare for them.

Iason was just too important. so crowd control will be difficult, considering the elusive Blondie rarely ventured out. That he would choose to travel in a civilian passenger liner such as the _Ios_, made the whole event seem like a festival of sorts; especially with all the Dignitaries already on board. Once in their suite, Iason chose to have medical personnel treat Riki there instead of the Medical Center; fearing being mobbed by onlookers and Elite-alike.

Riki was resting in the master bedroom with a cold compress on his forehead, feeling miserable and dizzy. He really didn't feel well and silently cursed the pilot of the shuttle for every twist and turn. Riki felt it was all probably unnecessary, at least in his opinion. He guessed he did all that as part of the whole, "adventure package" for the cruise. For a while he thought he was going to hurl his breakfast onto Iason's cloak when they exited the shuttle. He was grateful for the cool breeze being pumped in by the air processors at the space station.

Iason entered the master bedroom accompanied by a medical team who examined Riki thoroughly, noting his elevated temperature. A blood profile was conducted along with a medical history. The lead medic addressed Iason.

"Lord Mink, your Pet has an elevated temperature and it seems he is suffering from a moderate case of motion sickness. I presume he has never traveled off-world?"

Iason looking a bit worried, now said. "No, he has never traveled off-world, and was recently vaccinated to travel abroad."

The medic nodded. "Yes that would explain the rise in temperature; being that his body has yet to fully process some of those inoculations. I don't foresee any complications, however, I would recommend that you keep him separated from the general population for at least two more days. His blood profile shows no significant virus exposure, so he has not contracted anything between the shuttle trip off Amoi or while boarding the Ios; he'll be good to go in a couple of days."

Riki suddenly cursed. "Bloody Hell!" as one of the medics gave him a shot in each arm.

"We've given him an injection for the fever, and one for motion sickness, since you will be on board for at least 3 weeks is it?"

Iason looked at Riki as he rubbed his arms. "Yes, is that all?"

"Yes Lord Mink. Your Pet should feel better soon; rest is best recommended and this will allow his equilibrium to adjust."

The medical team excused themselves and exited the suite. They whispered amongst themselves, having heard Lord Mink was a passenger. They couldn't believe they were the lucky ones to tend to his equally famous Pet. They were awestruck when seeing the famous _Head of the Syndicate_ in person, admiring his stunning looks; grace and poise. They couldn't wait to brag about it back at the Medical Center.

On the other hand, Riki was not so happy about the visit by the medical team. Having to endure two more shots while feeling the room spin around him, the miserable little Pet moaned quietly. Iason returned to the master bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed; pressing a cool compress on Riki's forehead.

"How do you feel love?" Iason gently smiled at his miserable Pet.

"Fucking shoot me now! I can't believe I got two more shots! I hate those damn things!" He rubbed his arms again groaning.

"Well, you should feel better soon." Iason kissed his forehead. "Just rest for now love."

Iason began to rise off the bed when Riki held on to his cloak. "Iason, don't leave…can you stay a while?"

Iason gave him a gentle smile. "Of course love, I'll stay. Are you afraid?"

Riki felt some relief from the motion sickness as the mild sedative he was given had relaxed him a bit.

"Yeah, I guess knowing I'm surrounded by cold space has an unsettling effect. I mean, our lives depend on the machine we're in right? My life in Midas was one of a free spirit in _control_ of my environment; aware of my surroundings; knowing where the sun rose and set everyday."

Intrigued by Riki's observations, Iason listened patiently. "I see your point, after all we are all fish living in a pond. While space may be intimidating, even some fish adapt and evolve to breathe air."

Riki became a bit confused. The sedative was winning the battle as Riki fought to stay awake.

"Now my love rest, I'll be here next to you." Iason lay next to him, taking Riki into his arms cradling him for some time. He placed soft kisses on his forehead, noting his temperature was still high.

Riki began to mumble incoherently. "Iason! Iason! Where are you? I can't see you…where did you go?"

Iason now began to worry; it had been a long time since Riki had nightmares.

"Hush love, I'm right here…holding you. Shh…I'm here."

Perhaps it was all the trauma and excitement of the day Iason reasoned.

"Don't leave me alone…" Riki whispered, finally fast asleep.

Iason thought of taking a quick peek into Riki's mind. However he changed his mind fearing it may tax Riki; impeding his recovery. Instead Iason chose to stroke his hair as he held him.

Toma appeared at the door. "Master, is there anything I can get for you?" He whispered.

"Yes, some wine please, and make sure we're not disturbed."

"Yes Sir, I'll return shortly."

Toma glanced at Riki lying in Iason's arms, seeing the love Iason had for Riki, brought a smile to his face.

As the Mink household began to set up house in the VIP suite. Odi and the bodyguards also set up their perimeter. He and Ayuda were worried that scenes such as the one they experienced when Iason boarded the ship, were just a preview of what they would have to endure the remainder of their trip to Aristia.

"What a fiasco that was!"

Odi grumbled, as he and Ayuda were having a cup of coffee in the kitchenette. Tai was busy preparing dinner for everyone. They were grateful that Iason was placed in such a suite. It had all the comforts of home and the best part, was that it was heavily guarded and inaccessible to all but authorized personnel. Having Tai along for the trip would decrease the chance of Iason being poisoned, but privately all were glad for Tai's great culinary gifts.

"So, with Iason and Riki safely in the master bedroom for a while, this will give us a chance to re-evaluate our security. We have the Bio-Droids all programmed for Iason and Riki, so they will be shadowed at all times. Askel and Freyn will stand guard at the entrance to the suite, with the Amoian Guards placed at the elevators and stairwells. Ayuda, whenever Iason ventures out, we will have one security team go with him, along with you and his Bio-Droids. I will remain with Riki's security team."

Ayuda rolled his eyes. "I hope Riki behaves, we have much more serious issues to worry about, without having to keep the little brat out of trouble."

Tai, who had been listening to them while peeling potatoes interrupted. "Now, now, Riki has been on his best behavior for a while now. I'm sure he is more scared of venturing out alone than if he were back at home. Besides, he's never traveled in space, and I know he was really frightened on the shuttle. He will be on his guard for a while, at least until he feels better." Tai winked at them.

They all were worried when Riki fell ill so early into their journey. "He's not the only one. I've never enjoyed long voyages in space, especially on such a cruise liner like the Ios. Iason would probably have been more at ease if we would have gone in a chartered flight." Ayuda sighed, he had a knot in the pit of his stomach. He had this ominous feeling hanging over his head; an unsettled part of his brain nagged at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Aristian Holiday Chapter 4: A lesson in Meditation

The thoughts of recent days gone by seemed like a long time ago, as Riki sat for hours, not knowing Katze's condition. He had refused to eat anything brought to him, choosing to keep to himself. He did not know anyone at all, and didn't speak fluent Aristian, although Iason had taught him some of the basics before their trip. It was a surprise to him that Amoian was spoken on Aristia, though it was not the primary language. He did seem to attract attention due to his looks, as not many Aristian's had ever seen a _mongrel_ Pet. Not to mention that much was heard about Lord Mink's Pet in the gossip circles, mostly rumors that channeled it's way from other trade members in the quadrant.

When the public whippings were announced, most of Aristia was angered at the judgment called upon Lord Iason by Jupiter. The population both feared and disliked the sentient machine for its lack of compassion,emotion, or love. It was rumored Lord Mink might leave Amoi, and relocate to Aristia. So when his little Pet stepped in and demanded to take his place in the whipping, Riki had, in an instant, become a loved and admired _hero_.

He did not know what to make of their admiring smiles. In reality, he was not concerned with the attention at the moment, but was more concerned that no one could tell him what was going on, or if Iason had been found. So he just sat there staring at the meditation sphere in his hand. He remembered how frustrated he had been at first, not being able to make the spheres work.

Using the breathing and meditation techniques Iason showed him seemed an awful tall order. But thought he would try. He closed his eyes, wishing this was all just some terrible nightmare, and that any moment he would wake up and find himself in Iason's embrace. He would gaze down at him, giving him a kiss as he always did.

_**Two years earlier...**_

Iason watched Riki, who sat on a fur rug on the floor. He was reading one of his periodicals enjoying a glass of wine relaxing after a long day at the Syndicate, and Riki was trying to meditate with the Aristian Meditation Spheres Iason had given him. Seeing that Riki could not master the spheres, Iason took it upon himself to teach him how to meditate quietly, and thus receive the endorphin release from the spheres, which would make him feel good.

This made perfect sense, since Riki's naughty nature often found him over the knee of his Blondie Master, being punished for one infraction or another. The spheres, Iason reasoned, would give him some relief when pain medications were out of the question. And second, Riki would learn some _discipline_ by using his head in a positive way, hopefully curtailing some of his naughty behavior.

Iason observed that Riki's meditation skills fell short due to his lack of patience, and instead his Pet would just sit and listen to the pleasant chimes the spheres made when he shook them. Iason made a decision. He would teach Riki how to _properly_ use the meditation spheres, since the other choice would would be to scold him over his inability to sit still.

"You will never receive the reward if you cannot _work_ for the prize Pet. Your constant fidgeting does not allow your mind to fully relax or focus. Try again. _T__his_ time, take a couple of deep breaths, just like I taught you, slow, deep, calm…"

Iason took several deep breaths to show Riki how to achieve this. Then he changed his mind, putting his magazine down and standing up from his chair. Then he joined Riki on the floor, sitting next to him, legs crossed and meditation spheres in hand. Riki gave him a grumpy look.

"I suck at this meditation crap! Why are you so determined to teach me this? I couldn't get a beta wave or whatever the fuck you called it, at any level of meditation. This only makes my head hurt."

Iason smiled at his grumpy mongrel, his eyes betraying the love he had for the little Pet. Love that several times reached beyond the _physical_, into a realm of light that hovered on the border of the supernatural. Though he would not admit a _spiritual_ connection, being a man of enlightenedreasoning skills, he would admit that there was something not entirely natural about his connection with Riki.

This heightened connection made possible by_Agatha's__ Halo _was to be analyzed and tested. Iason discovered that this connection was valuable, as it was this ability that saved Riki from death at the hands of Raoul. It also saved him from certain death at his public whipping at Jupiter's decree.

No, Iason had his reasons for Riki learning to meditate with these spheres. He wanted Riki to have the ability to reach Iason in situations where if either one had come upon an _emergency_, he would be able to communicate to the other as to their predicament.

"Try again Riki, relax your shoulders, and close your eyes…yes…just like that, breathe slowly…"

Riki tried to do as Iason said, but he could not for the life of him calm his mind enough to relax. Maybe it was because Iason was sitting _too_ close to him, and Riki was distracted by the wonderful scent of his beautiful long flowing hair, his mind blowing cologne, or maybe the velvety softness of his voice that seem to flow out of his mouth. It was too much of a distraction for him to sit and try to concentrate on some stupid balls when his own were turning _blue_.

"I can't do this!"

Riki tossed the spheres back in the box, his frustration getting the better of him.

"I'm tired Iason, can we stop?"

Iason let out a sigh. "Very well, since we can't seem to keep _you_ from fidgeting anyway." Iason began to lecture him again. "You need to focus Riki; you've done this before on several occasions. I've told you this is important. You and I share a connection on a level _unknown_ to others. As the Head of the Syndicate_, _I have my share of enemies, and you are always going to run the risk of danger from those who would harm you to get to me. Since it is possible to mask, if not entirely remove, the tracer signal from your Pet ring, we need to develop this ability."

Riki gave him a withering glance, then quietly picked up the spheres. He knew Iason was right and this filled him with sadness.

"Can I go rest for a while? I'm really sorry I suck at this, maybe I can try later?"

Iason held his chin and softly kissed him on the lips. "Yes love, we'll try again later. Go ahead and rest a bit before dinner."

Riki gave him a slight smile and left the great hall to go to his room. He sat on the edge of his bed and thought of Iason's last remarks, of his position as Head of the Syndicate and the dangers he faced. Riki's heart ached with the thought of what would happen if Iason was taken from him.

He thought of when Raoul had kidnapped him. Would he be able to find Iason the way Iason had found him? Would he be able to focus with his mind to find Iason? Riki became depressed with this last thought.

He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes, but there was no way he could calm his heart, which was beating like a war drum. His chest felt tight when he thought of such a possibility as losing Iason. It was maddening, making his breathing increase as all sorts of thoughts now raced in his mind.

What could _he_ possibly do to protect his Master? Riki then sat up, and retrieved the box with the meditation spheres from the bedside table. He truly loved the hand crafted box; it was so beautiful, this gift from Iason. With a new sense of determination, he sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs in his living area, placed one sphere in each hand, and began his breathing exercises. Closing his eyes and focusing his mind, he reached for his beautiful Blondie Master.

Meanwhile, in the great hall...

Iason watched Riki leave the great hall. He knew Riki was upset at himself for not being able to meditate with the spheres. They had been trying this method of communication for some time now, and Iason was not convinced that Riki would be able to achieve the state of mind over matter. This _matter_ being his Pet's inability to focus, and stay there long enough for Iason to reach him with his own thoughts.

He thought of how Riki's body would fidget and tense up, his breathing labored and hitched, his chest rising and falling as he breathed in and out; muscles tensing and relaxing. Iason became aroused; thinking of his Pet's body _always_ made him hard, and this time was no different. He finally gave in to his own needs, though unsure if such a cerebral encounter would be possible anyway, being that Riki couldn't focus. Instead, he felt more inclined to go to Riki's room and gather Riki in his arms, carting him off to his bed for a more _intimate_ encounter in the _real_ world.

Iason was unaccustomed to being so indecisive, and wanting to truly develop this ability, instead went ahead with his previous plan. A wonderful _erotic_ plan of course. He would place himself in a meditative trance, and reach Riki with his mind to see if he could make contact with his Pet. Then he would seduce him and make love to him with his mind in this new arena.

Iason stood up, adjusting himself as an eager erection was begging for his attention. The mere thought of this experiment excited him so much he didn't know if he could _reign_ in his thoughts, thoughts which were racing as fast as his heart, and controlling the growing bulge between his legs. Yes, focus would be difficult for the easily aroused Lord, and now he would have to concentrate long enough to achieve this experiment into uncharted territory himself.

Iason sat back down on the bear skin rug that he and Riki had just been sitting on and began to breathe slowly. His mind was now hovering above the initial pain that came with the headaches, and as the light grew brighter in his mind's eye, an image began to appear. He could see Riki in his room, not asleep, but sitting in a chair with the meditation spheres in his hands. Iason loved the innocence that covered his Pet's beautiful face. Iason could not wait, so he called out to him.

"Riki, can you hear me? Can you see me?"

Riki, by this time, had calmed his mind. He thought of the one place in the penthouse he loved to visit when he wanted to think, or have a smoke. He then focused on a small light in his mind's eye. It came towards him slowly, getting brighter and brighter until he was bathed in it. He found he was standing in the penthouse gardens. He could smell the fragrant flowers, and the stars were bright; he felt as if he were walking on clouds.

_ "So real…"_ Riki whispered to himself. Then suddenly he heard Iason's gentle voice.

_ "Riki, can you hear me? Can you see me?_"

Riki began to feel a presence in his mind and with his fear of ghosts and the unknown, he listened with a mixture of fear and curiosity. A shiver crept down his spine. He couldn't quite put his finger on the voice. But slowly he began to recognize it. It was Iason.

"Iason? I can hear you!"

Then suddenly Iason's hand was touching his cheek, gently stroking his hair. And then his face was in front of his, Iason's sapphire blue eyes gently gazing into Riki's dark brown.

"Hello my love."

Iason gave him a soft kiss, gently coaxing his lips open to drink him with a long passionate kiss. Riki, unable to respond, stood there frozen with his eyes wide open. Iason finally broke away, giving him as smile.

"Am I dreaming Iason? Are you really in my mind? Holy shit! I can _see_ you!"

Iason smiled. The look on Riki's face was priceless. "Look down Riki, what do you see?"

Riki became disoriented once he looked away from Iason's face. They were no longer in the gardens.

"Whoa! I must be tripping! Is that really _me_?" Riki was looking down from where he and Iason stood, floating upon nothing. He was looking at himself in his room with the meditation spheres in his hands and his eyes closed.

"Riki, relax. Take slow breaths and focus. Now let me help you love; take my hand and walk with me."

Riki tried to walk behind Iason but could not get his feet to move. "Let go love. Relax your body, you can do it. Yes…that's it, let your _mind_ do all the work…now walk."

Riki began to move his mental body behind Iason. "Wait up! I'm new at this!" Riki felt as if his body was reaching out in every direction, making control of his body, at first, seem difficult. But he began to move once he focused on Iason's beautiful body in front of him.

Iason led him to the Master bedroom and began to undress. Riki looked around the room, which was lit by fragrant candles everywhere. There was no furniture except for the bed in the center of the room. Riki, while eager to undress, could barely walk, let alone undress himself. Upon seeing his Pet's predicament, Iason walked gracefully towards Riki.

"Let me help you my love."

Riki could not understand how this was being done as Iason undressed him slowly, with a level of intimacy never experienced by Riki. Iason spoke in a gentle sensual manner wanting to calm Riki down so he could focus.

"Just think about what you want to do and, focusing on the action, place that image in front of you and then _see_ yourself doing it."

Iason placed his hands on Riki's dark tank top and lifted the shirt up and over his head. As he did this he softly kissed and bit Riki's exposed neck. Riki gasped as he next moved down from his neck to his chest, gently twisting his left nipple while pulling the gold ring on his right nipple with his teeth. Iason then placed one hand on Riki's chest and gently pushed him down onto the bed which now appeared next to them.

Iason took his mouth once again with slow unhurried kisses, as though enjoying a fine wine by swirling his tongue in small circles. Riki was so blown away by the erotic encounter that all he could do was moan in Iason's mouth as he ran his hands down Riki's chest to his abdomen.

"Try to undress me Riki. Focus on the mental picture of what you want to do, _see _it."

Riki narrowed his eyes and imagined Iason naked and then on top of him. Slowly, Riki closed his eyes and the next moment, they were both in bed with Iason's warm naked body on top of his.

"This is fucking awesome!"

Iason looked into Riki's eyes and continued to move his arms down Riki's firm body, all the while kissing him slowly, and gently pulling on the nipple ring that he just adored. Iason then kissed and bit his way down towards Riki's cock, which by now was swollen and eager. Iason stroked his Pet slowly but firmly, making Riki squirm beneath him. Riki moan softly, hardly believing this was all really happening.

"Stay with me Riki, focus. Feel my hands as they stroke your cock, listen to my voice as I speak, see me as I see _you_." With Riki's mind being overwhelmed by Iason's touch, his appearance would fluctuate and at times fade in and out.

Riki's cock was ready to burst in Iason's hand as his Master expertly stroked him. "Now love, try to move your body… _love _me Riki."

Riki realized that Iason was doing all the moving while he just laid there on the bed. "How can you move so freely, Iason?"

"Concentrate Riki. In your mind _think_ of how this all feels in real life when we love each other. The warmth, the soft caress of your hand on my skin, my heartbeat racing with yours with excitement, and the look of _hunger_ you feel in your eyes as we kiss."

Riki focused on these mental pictures. then nervously reached up to stroke Iason's hair, taking a handful of the irresistibly beautiful long mane that fell over him and breathing in its intoxicating scent. He reached up and pulled Iason down, placing his arms around his neck so that their lips were softly caressing, then began to explore Iason's mouth with his own.

"That's it my love…" Iason moaned. "That's right, you're right here, in my arms, in this dream-like world. Here we can love _freely_, privately able to enjoy our lovemaking with no _boundaries_, no restrictions."

Iason was excited beyond bearing, hardly believing they had achieved what he thought was not possible. Iason's heart beat so fast and loud, he felt deafened by the intensity of the pace. Riki was with him in their own private arena, and he was not about to let him get away without being ravished most intimately.

They were so aroused as they began to roll all over the bed. Riki by now was able to move freely in his mind. He felt Iason's heat but was determined to last longer than he usually did in real life, hoping his mental skills would outlast his cock's desire to explode, so that he had a chance to truly enjoy Iason at length.

"Oh…Riki" Iason gasped. "You arouse me so my love, my darling Pet. I can't seem to get enough of you."

Riki began to undulate against Iason, rubbing his swollen member against Iason's engorged cock.

"Mm, Iason, this is so fucking amazing. Ooh, I don't want to stop." Riki was reaching for Iason's hair again. "I love this, so soft, silky and beautiful." Riki inhaled, slowly taking in Iason's wonderfully scented hair and his sensual cologne. "Mm, you are so sexy Iason."

Iason gave him a smoldering look, conveying all the desire he was feeling at the moment. "I ache for you Riki. I must _taste_ you."

Without another word, Iason moved down between Riki's legs, softly kissing his abdomen and stopping only to nibble on him here and there. He softly kissed his cock and licked the head, tasting the drops of Riki's sex that had pooled there. Taking his swollen member into his mouth, Iason slowly sucked on Riki as he looked up to see Riki watching him.

Iason then lifted Riki's legs up towards his chest, spreading him wide as he kissed his thighs. Taking in Riki's fit lean body, Iason licked his lips in anticipation of what he was about to enjoy. He took a deep breath then slowly snaked his tongue into Riki's inner sanctum.

"Mm, Iason, that feels so good…that's it, slowly…oh…just like that!"

Iason loved Riki with his impressive lingual arts, gently sinking his tongue in and out of Riki while Riki moaned so sweetly.

"Oh Riki, do you _feel_ me?"

Riki gasped. "Holy shit! Jupiter help me, Iason don't stop!" Riki was beside himself with pleasure.

Iason then lowered Riki's legs and flipped Riki onto his abdomen and lifted his hips up. He continued to love him a bit more with his tongue while he reached around him and took his cock in his hand. Then he slowly, but expertly began to stroke him as his tongue continued to stimulate him from behind.

"Iason!...I'm going to come!...Oh!...that's it, just a little bit more…oh!"

Riki cried out through clenched teeth, feeling his body tense up as his seed shot out from his cock and dripped from his abdomen onto the sheets below.

Iason sat back gracefully on his heels, gently stroking Riki's back and caressing his legs. Iason's cock twitched erratically as he waited patiently for Riki to recover, enjoying the expression of his face as Riki rode the final waves of his release. Riki was breathing hard when he turned around to face Iason on his knees, his eyes dark as night.

"What are you waiting for Iason? Take me, fuck me hard. There are no limits here, you've proven that, so…love me _hard_!"

Iason took a deep breath and reached for Riki's face, touching his cheek.

"This is as free as we'll _ever_ be," Iason whispered. His words had a touch of sadness, knowing this was true.

Riki placed his arms around Iason. "Then let me love you as a _lover _Iason, and not as your _Pet._" Riki gave him such a smoldering look, Iason nearly spilled his seed.

Iason gasped, Riki had often expressed the desire to be seen as his lover, and Iason also desired this, even if it was not allowed. But at this moment, with Riki's unwavering gaze, he felt as if his heart would burst with love.

Riki gently pushed Iason down onto the bed and lay on top of him. He gently nibbled and bit Iason's neck in just the way he _knew_ Iason loved most. He began to kiss his lips gently and after a few moments, he stopped and looked into Iason's eyes.

"I never dreamed I'd love anyone as I do you at this very moment Iason."

"Oh Riki…"

Iason could not believe what he just heard. He felt a sudden wetness well up in his eyes as Riki looked upon him so sweetly; completely laying his heart open for Iason to take. Riki continued kissing Iason's body once again, moving down his chest and taking each nipple in his mouth, gently biting down on each pink nub. Iason gasped with pleasure as Riki caressed every inch of Iason that his hands could reach. He could feel Iason's heart beat racing.

"Ooo…somebody is anxious I think?"

Riki smiled as Iason placed his hands on Riki's shoulders and gently pushed him down, his desire now clear. "Oh Pet, I'm so ready for you."

This new realm brought a confindence back in Riki, who now placed his hand around Iason's swollen member, which seemed to have a mind of its own, throbbing anxiously before Riki's eyes. Riki stroked it slowly, yet firmly. He circled Iason's cock with his tongue and suckled on the tip, just the way Iason loved. Next he caressed his sculptured abdomen, the hollows of Iason's hips, and then ran his hands down his muscular thighs. His tongue blazed a trail of fire down his engorged shaft, then wiggled slowly down to his pink spiral. Riki then dipped his tongue in and out of his inner sanctum, which made the Blondie Lord moan with pleasure. Iason was panting at this point.

"Riki…oh…Riki…"

Riki then took Iason cock, that is, as much of it as he could, into his mouth. Iason was so big Riki couldn't take all of him completely. He sucked slowly on Iason's cock so erotically that Iason arched his back. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, as he enjoyed Riki's lingual ministrations. He softly moaned and gasped when Riki placed his arms under his legs and held him tight as Iason began to thrust up into his mouth. Riki relaxed his throat enjoying every moan, and every quiver of Iason's pleasure.

Riki held him pinned that way for what seemed like an eternity, and finally Iason could not wait a moment more.

"I must have you now Riki! I need to be inside you my love."

Riki slowly moved up and straddled Iason, taking the excited Blondie by surprise. Iason held himself up, slowly stroking his engorged member, eager for Riki to mount him. Riki slowly came down on him, his eyes never leaving Iason's gaze. As Iason filled him completely, Riki bit his lower lip relishing the sensation, then gave him a nod and smiled. With trembling hands, Iason placed his hands on Riki's hips and began to lift his hips up and down, slowly and deliberately, at least at first. then as their passion took over, he began to thrust harder.

"Oh! Iason..." Riki's moans were driving Iason wild with lust.

"You feel so good, fuck me harder...don't stop!"

Iason was in total heaven, never believing he could love another as he was now loving his Riki.

"Riki..."

Iason's breathing was so fast, he felt as if his heart would burst before his cock would. Suddenly he lifted Riki from off his cock.

"On your side love, turn around for me."

Iason then entered from behind, pulling Riki against his chest. He held him tightly against himself with one arm, as he took Riki's cock with the other, expertly stroking Riki's cock back to life. Iason entered him again, with slow deliberate thrusts. He pulled out almost all the way, making Riki moan, all the while holding his own release in check.

"Oh! That feels good Iason… harder!"

Iason nuzzled Riki's cheek, his breathing giving way to gasps and moans. Their bodies were drenched in sweat. Iason could not wait another moment. He bit his lip, unable to hold back as he began his ascent. His low moans gave away to loud grunts with each thrust.

"Holy shit- Iason!"

Riki by now was thrusting into Iason's hand at fever pitch. Iason's sexy love song pushed him over the edge once again, and suddenly they both came. Their bodies froze tightly together, giving in to waves of ecstasy that washed over them both. Iason thrust into Riki a few more times before squeezing Riki tightly, listening to Riki breathe as he rode the waves of his climax.

Never had they experienced such an intimate and _erotically_ charged lovemaking session. As they rode the final waves of pleasure, Riki relaxed. He lost his focus and began to fade out slowly. But as he did he noticed Iason had gone pale. Iason reached for him with his outstretched hand, but Riki was already gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Aristian Holiday Chapter 5 Consequences

Riki bolted out of his room, running down the corridor to the grand hall where Iason was still sitting on the soft fur rug with his eyes still closed. Riki knelt down in front of Iason, quietly gazing upon the face of his beautiful Master.

Iason was still, his chest breathing slowly, as his brow glistened with sweat. When Iason opened his eyes, Riki wrapped his arms around Iason's neck in a trembling embrace. Riki then kissed his lips passionately for a few moments, hungrily feeling the need to know it was all _real_, then he broke away from the kiss.

"Iason, we did it! We…we... hell, I don't know how to describe it! But we fucked in our heads!"

Riki was so excited that he did not notice the tear that rolled down Iason's cheek until he felt the wetness on his own cheek. Iason looked deeply into Riki's eyes, his heart filled with love towards his Pet.

"Iason?" Riki touched the wetness on Iason's cheek with his finger. He was confused, as to why Iason sat quietly, gazing into his eyes. Riki loved Iason's beautiful sapphire eyes and returned the gaze in silence for a moment or two, before he spoke in a whisper. "Iason, what is wrong? Are you OK?"

Iason looked at Riki with so much love. After a moment he stroked Riki's hair with his hand, letting out a sigh. "I am so proud of you Riki…" He paused, "You not only met me in our minds, but we interacted in a way I would never have thought possible. I feel you and I have crossed into a whole new world."

They held each other for a long moment before Riki spoke. "That was amazing Iason. I could hear you, I _felt_ you. It was so real…_you_ were so real," he whispered.

"Yes Riki, it was real. And as we strengthen our bond, we will be able to communicate as we speak now. I believe we will become _more_ than just Master and Pet."

Riki glanced at Iason, wondering to himself, "_Why is Iason still sitting on the fur rug, why doesn't Iason stand up?"_ He was certain he saw Iason go pale at the end of their encounter. Not wanting to ask outright, he changed the subject. "Can I get you some wine?"

Iason was lost in thought for a moment. His mind seemed to stretch in many directions all at once, and then once again he was back, as he could hear Riki's voice calling.

"Iason?"

Iason looked at Riki. "Yes, that would be lovely Pet."

Iason pretended to examine the engravings on the meditation balls Riki had brought from his room, when actually he felt drained from his mental encounter. His head felt like it was about to split apart actually. However, as Master of the house, he did not want to appear weak.

As Riki turned around to retrieve the wine, Iason slowly stood up and made his way to his chair near the fireplace. Sighing softly, he closed his eyes, trying to relax his mind, which continued to show him images of their lovemaking.

Riki stopped and turned around in time to notice Iason sitting quietly with his eyes closed. He quietly approached Iason, standing behind him. Keeping his touch purposely soft, he pressed his fingertips to Iason's temples and behan to massage them softly.

"Iason?" Riki whispered questioningly.

Iason opened his eyes, surprised to feel Riki massaging him, but kept his expression calm, not wanting Riki to become aware of his aching head.

"Hmm… that feels good love. I think I'll turn in early. Would you please bring the wine to the bedroom?"

Riki knew something was wrong, but kept this to himself. It was early in the evening, and it was unusual for Iason to turn in without at least having a bite to eat. "Okay. Would you like me to give you a massage in the bedroom?"

Iason was quiet for a moment. "Yes Riki, that would be nice."

Iason gave Riki a gentle smile, then stood up and retired to the master bedroom. Riki retrieved the wine, and as he headed for the master bedroom, continued to think about Iason. He knew Iason always suffered horrible headaches as a side-effect from the Agatha poisoning. He could tell Iason was trying to hide his pain, but Riki knew him well enough by now to see right through him. He placed the wine down on the bar, and instead went to find Tai, who was in the kitchen preparing the evening meal, when Riki came in.

"Hey Tai, can you get me an _O-6_ for Iason?"

Tai at first gave him a doubtful look, but then realized Riki was serious. "Is it another headache?" Tai asked, frowning as he wiped his hands clean with a towel and made his way towards Riki.

"Yeah, it looks like a big one."

"I'll get that right away. Is there anything else he needs, Riki?"

Riki shook his head. "No, just keep his dinner warm. I'll come out for a tray later. I'm going to give him a massage, so make sure we're not disturbed for a while."

Tai gave him a worried look, but nodded. Riki retrieved Iason's wine and headed for the master bedroom. Upon entering the bedroom, he noticed that the lights were dimmed. Iason was sitting with his head in his hands, unaware that Riki had entered.

Riki placed the wine on the bedside table and walked back to the door, where Tai was standing, quietly peering into the darkened bedroom. Riki retrieved the _Opiate-6_ and thanked Tai as he closed the door. He approached Iason, knelt down in front of him, and gently spoke.

"Iason?" Iason opened his eyes and saw Riki kneeling before him with a worried expression. "Here, take this, I had Tai get you one." Iason looked at Riki as he held out the opiate and the wine for him to drink. "Come, let me give you a warm bath, then a gentle massage. You look tired. Here take my hand."

Iason smiled, but said nothing. He reached up without looking at Riki and was led to the bath hall. Riki had Iason sit on the bench by the door while he set the temperature and turned the water on. He poured some lavender bath salts to help Iason relax, then lit aroma candles throughout the bath. Riki watched Iason, who still sat quietly on the bench looking at him.

Iason was in real pain, but he didn't show it. His outward appearance was calm. As the tub filled with suds, Riki turned to Iason and began to undress him, removing his boots first, then his socks, then his belt and finally his tight fitting bodysuit. Riki admired his perfectly toned body, and long muscular legs and Iason's slender waist.

Riki watched out of the corner of his eye as Iason studied him, but avoided looking directly at him. Instead, he focused on the task at hand. Riki undressed himself, then led Iason to the tub. He climbed in first, then held his hand out to Iason, helping him down the steps and into a sitting position in the tub.

Riki grabbed a sponge and slowly began to bathe Iason with soft, comforting strokes. Iason let out a soft moan as Riki lathered his body with Iason's personal scented bath lotion. Aristian Royal Blend had a fresh infusion of native Aristian flowers, sandalwood, and musk. Riki could not help but feel an erotic charge go straight to his groin as his cock sprung to life. Iason was undeniably breathtaking all wet and looking so relaxed under Riki's tender caresses. Riki continued to bathe him, without a single word, distracted by Iason's serene expression which concealed his pain.

Iason was equally aroused as he was cared for so intimately by Riki. With his eyes closed halfway, he watched Riki's every movement. He loved the gentleness of Riki's touch as if he _knew_ how much he was in pain.

Actually, Riki's silence was having just the opposite effect on Iason, who replayed their encounter in his mind. Instead of thinking of the pain in his head, he was instead preoccupied with Riki in front of him, naked and wet, he felt ready to burst.

"Iason, lay back against me, let me wash your hair."

Rick sat on the steps and motioned for Iason to sit between his legs against his chest. Iason couldn't help but notice Riki's erection but sat quietly, loving Riki's manner of speaking and his unhurried approach at bathing him. Riki took the sponge and gently squeezed water on Iason's beautiful blond hair. He poured shampoo into his hand, and began to lather his hair. This was greeted with a quiet sigh, as Iason loved the care Riki took in massaging his scalp. He could see Iason's brow furl as if he was about to speak, but Riki dipped the soft sponge into the water, and rinsed his hair.

"Riki..." Iason began then stopped.

"Shh, don't say anything, just relax."

Iason moved his hand up to stroke Riki's face. "I _want_ you Pet." Iason placed his head against Riki's chest and turned up to look at Riki's face.

"Shh, let me bathe you first, then we'll…"

Riki did not get to finish his sentence, as Iason turned around and knelt on the bottom step, taking Riki's mouth in his. He hungrily, almost forcefully, kissed him, taking Riki by surprise as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Iason kissed him as if his _life_ depended on it.

"Whoa!" Riki broke away, trying to catch his breath. "Iason c'mon. Let me finish…"

"No," was all he said. He once again kissed Riki hard, reaching below the water to stroke Riki's cock, and smiled, finding a sizable erection. "I see you are as ready for me as I am for you."

Smiling, Iason took Riki's hand and placed it on his own swollen cock. Riki let out a moan as Iason kissed him again. "Let's revisit our encounter here in the _real_ world. Bend down over the edge my love. I want you now."

Riki did as asked, turning around and looking over his shoulder, offering himself for conquest. He could not deny how eager he was for Iason, as his Master's masculine body was more than he could bear. He loved how warm and slippery Iason felt in the sudsy water.

Iason penetrated Riki slowly, enjoying the warmth of the water as their wet bodies became as one. As the passion grew, Iason began to grunt with each thrust as his pelvis slapped against Riki's ass. He felt he would not last long, considering how aroused he had become in their earlier encounter in their minds.

And speaking of minds, Riki was about to lose his own, as Iason's moans gave him a shiver down his spine.

"Oh Pet, you are so _perfect_."

He loved how Riki had so lovingly cared for him the whole night, and felt the need to express his love without a moment to waste. Iason did not want to let this opportunity pass, for he meant to give him a good fucking as a way to thank him.

And Riki _wanted_ a good fucking. Riki's cock was throbbing in Iason's hand and couldn't help but press back for more stimulation.

Iason now slowed his thrusts, deliberately drawing out the final stretch. He moaned and gasped, suddenly feeling his ascent coming fast. Iason clenched his teeth, feeling himself unable to hold back any longer.

"Oh fuck, Iason that feels awesome…" Riki arched his back, reaching over his shoulder to caress Iason's face. "Ah... Iason…"

Riki's moans were too much for Iason. "Oh…Pet." Iason was trembling and his mind was spinning. Riki was all he could think of, and in a moment of clarity, he saw Riki both in his mind's eye, and right before him, pressing his body back to take all of him.

"Iason, I'm going to come…oh….Jupiter fucking help me!"

They both ejaculated, moaning loudly as they found release. Iason embraced Riki from behind, trying to catch his breath. He held him for several moments, then weakly pulled out and almost lost his footing in the bath.

"Easy Iason. Come on, lets get you to bed." Riki held his arm out, catching Iason before he fell back into the water and gently helping him sit on the top step.

Riki dried himself off, then helped Iason out of the tub and dried him off as well. They remained naked as Riki led him back to the bedroom, where he had him sit on the small bench that faced the fireplace. The warmth of the fire felt good on their bodies. Riki dried his Master's hair a bit more, gently brushing his hair in long gentle strokes.

Iason felt wonderful as the opiate took effect, and quietly sat while Riki cared for him.

After Riki was satisfied that Iason's hair was dry enough, he led him to the bed and helped him get comfortable. Riki poured some warming oil on his hands, one that was made specifically for relaxation of the body and mind. They both loved the scent of lavender and sandalwood that it contained.

As Riki worked out the tension in his shoulders, he noticed how tight Iason was. His body seemed to be holding much of the tension his mind must have endured.

Iason again noticed that Riki was quiet as he slowly and gently massaged his body.

"Why are you so quiet Riki?"

Riki continued without stopping. "No reason," he whispered. He continued moving down Iason's back to work his lower body, until he reached the curve of his perfectly smooth ass. Riki had plenty to say, but felt it would be best to take care of Iason first, wanting him to relax.

"What are you thinking then? Is there something on your mind?"

Riki did not answer right away, trying to think of the right words to say, and not let his emotions get the best of him. "Iason, I _know_ you suffer when you use the halo…"

Iason turned his face away, closing his eyes. "There is nothing to be concerned about, Riki. I assure you, I'm fine." Of course this was not true, but Iason did not feel like discussing the matter and ruin the tranquility he felt.

Now Riki became a bit annoyed. "Yeah right. I _do_ notice things you know; I'm not an idiot. You could barely stand up in the grand hall, and you could hardly hold yourself up in the bath. Don't think I didn't notice your trembling when you came just now."

Iason turned to face him. "If I was trembling, it was for other reasons Pet: you were _irresistible_. I confess you were hard to ignore there, naked and dripping wet." Iason smiled.

Riki was not fooled. "Don't dodge the subject! You shouldn't push this Iason, really. What if you…died?" Riki turned away as his voice cracked, betraying his concern for Iason. Iason noticed Riki's worried expression and rolled onto his side, pulling Riki to his chest and tightly squeezing him.

"Oh love, don't fret." Iason kissed his temple. "I'm _fine_, really. This is something we can't change. You _know_ that. And whether or not I use my mind this way doesn't change the intensity _or_ the frequency of these headaches. They come and goes with no real pattern."

"But…" Riki began to speak again, but Iason kissed him gently on the lips.

"Hush, we'll not talk anymore on this subject. Let me just hold you. You were absolutely wonderful tonight, I loved every moment my love. I was very pleased."

Riki settled into Iason's embrace and sighed, defeated. Iason nuzzled his cheek and softly kissed him on the forehead, finally ending their day. Both surrendered to the peace that sleep brought upon them both.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7: A Distant Light

There were no crowds, no media barrage that normally would suffocate Riki's every public appearance. Many that were to attend the Trade Conference were now being tended to themselves, though many more were not, having lost their lives in the attack which rocked the peaceful lives of Aristia's people.

Riki frowned as he searched Odi's face for a glimmer of hope. "So there's no news?"

Odi shook his head as Selene replaced Odi's bandage with a fresh one. He winced, as his body was also battered and bruised.

"None yet, but that doesn't mean anything. As I've told the authorities, Iason was attacked and knocked out before he was kidnapped. I'm sure someone will be making a statement soon."

Odi didn't know what else to say. He felt responsible for Iason's attack, questioning if there could have been _something_ more he could have done to prevent Iason's capture.

Riki, now visibly shaking, looked at Odi. "Who could have done this? I mean, this is a _Trade Conference. _ He's been to so many, why now? Why here? Iason just wanted a vacation. Aristia is supposed to be peaceful!" Riki placed his face in his hands; this was too much for him.

"I don't know Riki." Odi said softly. "There could be a lot of reasons given his position, or none at all. It's too soon to tell. I'll be returning to the Capital's Security Ministry once I've seen to all of you. Accommodations are being prepared as we speak."

Riki looked alarmed. "I want to be with you Odi. I want to help!"

Odi raised his hand. "I'm sorry Riki, but you need to be kept _safe_, since you are still at risk. No one knows what will happen next."

"What about Katze and the others? What will happen to us?" Riki looked at Odi, wanting to do more than just sit around licking his wounds.

"Katze will be here for some time, and Daryl and Toma will be released in a few days. Tai was slightly injured but he was taken to the Estate. You will be taken there tonight. Someone will be along soon to pick you up. Please try to be patient Riki. I'm just as upset by all this as you are. Jupiter apparently has demanded Aristia's full cooperation; she's dispatched a security detail of Blondies led by Lord Am. It was reported that she was so upset by Iason's kidnapping that the ground shook and was felt throughout Amoi, frightening everyone."

Riki didn't care much for what Jupiter felt. "Fuck that wiry old toaster! If she had allowed Iason to travel by himself the way _you_ and Ayuda requested, then this wouldn't have happened! I hate that bitch. Someone should fucking pull the plug!" Riki was so angry he nearly fainted.

Selene was observing Riki from her station, and came to his side when she noticed his agitated condition. "Riki, you need to rest. If you overdo it, you will be re-admitted. Now I know you don't want that, do you?" Selene gave him a comforting smile. Riki shook his head, feeling helpless of course. What could _he_ possibly do to help Odi, much less Iason? He didn't know anything or anyone on Aristia except those who came with him.

Odi left to look in on Katze, leaving a security detail to watch over Riki. When Odi returned, Riki asked if he could check in on Daryl and Toma. "They are being transferred up to this wing as we speak. You can see them once they're settled in their rooms." Odi then gave him a reassuring smile. "We'll get through this Riki. Stay positive." Riki watched as Odi left the waiting room.

After a while, Riki was able to visit with Daryl and Toma. Daryl had sustained lacerations to his back when the ship was attacked, throwing both Toma and him through a glass door in their suite. Toma had suffered a concussion, along with lacerations on his arms.

"Riki!" Daryl exclaimed as he peeked through the door of their room. Toma was having his dressings changed and smiled as Riki entered their room.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?"

Daryl was lying on his stomach. "My back hurts, but I'm okay I guess. Toma looks worse than me."

"That's because you landed on me when we were being tossed about in the suite!" Toma grumbled. Daryl winced as Toma complained.

"Where were you Riki? We were down on the 3rd floor. It was a disaster! All the attendants and Pets were taken there. How did _you_ luck out?"

Riki did his best to smile, but had a really hard time, finally sitting down in one of the chairs in the room. "Riki, how are you doing? That looks like a nasty wound on your head." Daryl whispered when Riki closed his eyes for a moment. "Do you know where Master Iason and Katze are? No one will tell us anything. What happened to the ship?"

Riki looked at the two young men, then quietly told them all he and Odi had found out since he was rescued and brought to the Medical Center. Daryl was crying for Katze.

"Riki! I must see him! Where is he? How is he doing?"

"Katze is in recovery." Riki spoke. "He went through hell Daryl, I won't lie. But they said he will be okay. It will take a while though. They won't let me see him yet, but Odi did and he said he's being well taken care of."

Daryl wasn't comforted by this at all, fearing for his fallen lover. "Oh Katze! He must have been in so much pain," Daryl quietly sobbed.

Toma was equally shaken by all this. Ayuda had only recently declared his love for him, and Toma was fighting his own emotions when he noticed Riki gently trying to console Daryl. Despite his own anguish, Toma was impressed with Riki's bravery in getting Katze off the doomed ship.

"Riki, I'm sure Master Iason is okay. You said he and Ayuda were drugged right? That means the attackers meant not to harm them, so maybe they are okay."

Riki held back tears, but his voice trembled. "It doesn't not matter. They took him by force, and knowing Iason, he's not likely to just sit back and do nothing. Odi said Ayuda was also taken. But why would they do that? He's just a bodyguard. They left Odi but took _Ayuda_? It makes no sense."

At that time, Selene came in, followed by a young man dressed in traditional Aristian robes.

"Riki, this is Jathan; he is the head Attendant of Lord Mink's Estate. He is here for you."

Riki looked at the young man, who was about 20 years old with light brown hair and amber colored eyes. He was tall with a slender frame. He wore a gold earring on his right ear and a gold ring on one finger with the initials _IM_ engraved on it. He bowed respectfully as he was introduced.

"Sir Riki, I am Jathan from Lord Mink's Estate. I am honored to meet you, although I hoped it would have been under better circumstances."

He spoke fluent Amoian, which took them all by surprise, but Riki was in no mood for pleasantries.

"Yeah, Odi told me you'd come, but I don't want to leave my friends. We haven't exactly had the warmest welcome, so I'm not too _thrilled_ to have to leave them here."

Jathan wasn't put off by Riki's tone. Bowing slightly, he whispered, "I regret that you were injured Sir Riki. We have all been saddened by the attack upon Lord Mink. He is loved by many people on Aristia, and most admired by his household staff. We are most grieved by his abduction." Jathan remained with his head lowered as if waiting for permission to look up.

Riki was silenced by his gesture, and then spoke to him. "Hey, Jathan was it? Look up, I'm just Lord Mink's Pet. Just call me Riki."

Jathan slowly rose his gaze. "Forgive me, Sir Riki, but you are also admired by many, so, no, I would not dare to take such liberties."

Riki gave him the slightest hint of a smile, making Jathan's face brighten up. "Sir Riki, I'm to take you to Lord Mink's Estate as you are the only one able to leave the Medical Center. I will return for Daryl and Toma once they are released from the Medical Center. Please accompany me now."

Riki was about to protest, but Daryl encouraged him to leave. "Riki, we'll be okay. And we will see you soon. Why don't you go ahead?"

"Yeah, you probably haven't eaten or slept, have you?" Toma asked, putting on a brave front for Riki's sake, though privately, Toma was worried sick for Ayuda.

Riki finally agreed with a nod, "Okay, but I'll see you tomorrow."

Daryl smiled. "Sure Riki, it's not like we're _going_ anywhere," he said sarcastically. Toma had lost the battle to remain awake, and was now asleep thanks to the pain medication he'd received earlier. He found it hard to stay awake after hearing Riki had been found. Riki gave Daryl a slight nod and left with Jathan.

As they walked down the corridors, Riki glanced at Jathan who walked in front of him. His features were gentle and unassuming, giving him a feminine appearance. He was dressed in an elegant floor length wrap made of royal blue silk with a gold colored sash wrapped around the waist. It had a high collar and long sleeves embroidered with gold thread in elegant floral designs. If Iason were there, he knew Jathan's greetings would have been better received.

They were escorted by a private detail of Aristian guards. According to Odi, there remained only a few guards from his security detail, as most had been injured or killed by the attack. Some were unaccounted for and presumed dead.

They were placed in a shuttle which flew over the city, the sun had now set over the large island, and the lights below twinkled like the stars above. Riki remained quiet most of the way, lost in thought over his friends, privately wishing this was all just a dream. He closed his eyes, hoping that he would soon wake up to find Iason in front of him. Jathan was feeling awkward, but did his best to make Riki feel at ease.

"Sir Riki, I'm sure your friends will be well taken care of. Our medical facilities are the best on Aristia, and your companions are in very capable hands."

Riki's thoughts came to a screeching halt. "Bloody Hell! _Who's_ in capable hands? Is Iason in capable hands! This has been the worst fucking day of my life! Iason is…well he's gone! And my friends and I were almost killed!" Riki's voice betrayed both his anguish, and his inner rage.

"I-I'm sorry Sir Riki, I meant only to comfort you." Jathan stuttered. "I know my Lord cares for you deeply, as we all do…"

Riki looked at Jathan. His hands were on his lap and he kept wringing the hem of his sash. Riki realized the young man was trying once again to comfort him.

"I'm sorry." Riki whispered. "It's been a really bad day and I don't mean to take it out on you." Riki tried his best to give him a smile. "But, what do you mean, _you_ all do? I've never met any of you before today."

"Yes, that is true. You've never met any of us here on Aristia. But I assure you, Lord Mink's household has followed his life ever since he first came to Aristia many years ago. When Lord Mink was punished by Jupiter, we learned about you, Sir Riki."

Riki was dumbfounded. "I'm just a mongrel he took as a Pet; I'm no one special."

Jathan shook his head. "No, Sir Riki, you _are_ special. To our Master, and to _Aristia_."

As they approached the Estate, Riki was stunned at the size of it. It was located on a private island and although it was already dark, Riki could see the huge pillars that graced the front entrance. The whole Estate was tastefully lit, giving it a regal appearance. He could see that some of the landscape was filled with many plants and trees. Riki guessed it was probably breathtaking in the daytime.

The front entrance was striking with pillars of white granite, which had vines covering them with fragrant flowers of many colors. Riki could hear the quiet trickling of the many fountains that lined the garden-like foyer. Riki stepped in and was greeted by the staff, which was assembled in traditional Aristian robes similar to Jathan's, except not as heavily embroidered. Most had light brown hair similar to Jathan and they all wore one gold earring on their right ear. But only Jathan wore a gold ring with Iason's initials on them. It seemed that most were adults, but there were several there who were Riki's age if not younger. They all smiled and bowed respectfully as Riki entered. Jathan then clapped his hands and they raised their faces.

"Sir Riki, it is my pleasure to welcome you to Lord Mink's Estate. We hope we can serve you well, in the absence of our Master."

Riki was stunned. He never thought a mongrel from the slums of Midas would ever be welcomed like royalty to an Estate as opulent as this. Jathan dismissed the staff to go about their duties.

"Sir Riki, it is late and you must be tired. Can we get you something to eat? Nurse Selene mentioned that you refused to eat earlier today."

Riki, still awed by all the attention, looked at Jathan. He had not eaten since the rescue, and although he was exhausted, he knew he should eat something.

"Yeah, okay. I'm a bit hungry now."

Jathan smiled. "Of course you are. We shall see to it immediately." Jathan led him to the dining hall where a place had already been set for him. The dinnerware was beautiful Aristian Amber Crystal- Iason's favorite. A familiar aroma permeated the hall as servers came in with the meal.

Suddenly Tai came rushing out of the kitchen upon hearing that Riki had arrived. He had a bandage on his forehead and on both arms.

"Riki? Oh Riki you are here! Armah be praised! I've been worried sick…where is everyone? Are they alright?"

Riki jumped from his chair, again feeling faint as he embraced Tai. "Tai! Holy shit, you're alive! Man am I glad to see you!"

Riki was weak, and exhaustion showed on his face, but most of all _sadness_ was etched on his features. Tai eased him down onto his chair again.

"Riki, please sit down, you're about ready to pass out. Here, sip some water and eat a little. You must be famished." Tai had already spoken with Odi, and was relieved to see Riki had survived with minor injuries. He nodded towards Jathan, who prompted the servers back to their tasks as they stood around staring at Riki and Tai. Tai motioned to Jathan. "Please allow Sir Riki some privacy. Have his bath prepared and have a med-kit for his wounds available. He'll be sleeping in the Master's bedroom."

Jathan bowed. "As you wish, Sir."

Riki couldn't help but notice how Tai was addressed. "Hey Tai, what was all that about? I thought you were just the chef?" Tai blushed a bit.

"Well, there will be more time for all _that _later_._ Right now we need to get you settled for the night, so eat what you can, and then we'll get you bathed so you can rest, okay?"

Riki's head was aching. He closed his eyes as he raised a hand to touch the bandage. "Do you have anything for this headache? My head is fucking killing me."

"Yes, of course." Tai again nodded to Jathan, who left to retrieve some pain medication. "Eat Riki, please." Riki began to eat a bit. When Jathan returned, he had a small blue pill.

"Here Sir Riki, this should help." Jathan handed him the pill and a glass of water.

Riki took the pill. "What is this?"

"It is an analgesic comprised of medicinal herbs native to Aristia, similar to an Opiate-3."

Riki frown "That's it? An O-3? My head feels like it's about to explode!"

Jathan stared back at him. "That is all I dare give you Sir Riki. You sustained a serious head injury, and I would be careless to sedate you _completely__,_ considering the extent of your injuries."

Tai smiled at Riki. "Go ahead Riki, give it a try; you'll swear it's an O-6. Believe me, you'll feel better soon."

Riki shrugged, but went ahead and swallowed the blue pill. He ate very little but enough to satisfy Tai. Tai knew Riki's lack of appetite was due to exhaustion and concern over Iason. Riki was led to the bath hall and was bathed with the utmost care for his injured body. He felt like a prince. As bittersweet as it was, he wished it was _Iason_ who was bathing him. He was dressed in a dark silk nightshirt, and taken to the master bedroom.

As he entered the room, he immediately felt the warmth of the fireplace. Next to it was a large cushioned chair with fur rugs tastefully placed around the room. He sat in Iason's chair and stared at the flames as they flickered and danced in the fireplace. He closed his eyes as the day's events replayed in his head. He wondered if Iason was truly alright.

The next thing he knew, he was being laid in Iason's bed, and he vaguely remembered hearing a voice say, "Rest Sir Riki. My Lord will return to us soon."

Riki woke up alone in Iason's bed. He looked around, feeling confused and disoriented. But as he gained his bearings, the pain in his head reminded him of the horror he survived only the day before. The medication he was given the night before proved Tai was wrong, at least to Riki, as the effects had clearly worn off.

He fought back the tears that were welling up in his eyes. Riki placed his hand across his eyes thinking of Iason and how much he missed him. He listened as his ears continued to ring, and his blood could be heard in his mind. The room was still a bit dark, and the quiet voices of the household could be heard, go down in volume as they walked past his door. He knew that they were quieting themselves for his sake. Jathan entered with a quiet knock at the door.

"Sir Riki, how do you feel?"

Riki sat up in bed only to flop back down. His body reminded him of the ordeal he had endured by refusing to comply with his desire to move about.

"Bloody Hell! I feel like crap!" Riki loudly moaned his misery. He stared straight up at the ceiling, listening to Jathan walk across the room towards the windows.

"Nurse Selene requested an update of your condition, and left instructions for me to remind you to take your medication."

Jathan pulled back the curtains and opened the windows, letting the fresh morning air in. The scent of the gardens began to permeate the room. Next he pulled out a small box from his housecoat and opened it. Inside there were little white pills. Jathan poured Riki a glass of water and held out the box towards his sleepy guest.

"Nurse Selene sent these by courier, and said you may take these as needed for pain."

Riki snatched the box from Jathan's outstretched hand and immediately opened it, taking one little pill and popping it into his mouth, not bothering to drink any water. Riki's night had been filled with images of Iason injured and adrift at sea. Iason was cold and tired. Riki thought perhaps it was just his exhaustion and worry that brought this on; perhaps his mind was trying to reconcile his sadness with the absence of Iason.

Jathan noticed Riki's bandage had bled through overnight. "Sir Riki, I need to change your dressing. Please stay in bed. I'll return shortly with your breakfast and a med-kit."

Riki touched his head. The pain he felt yesterday was nothing compared to the hell he was feeling today. His ears continued to ring, and there was no escape from it. In his mind, he still pictured Iason floating in a dark empty space. He closed his eyes, feeling a chill down his spine as he thought of Iason alone or injured.

Jathan returned with a tray of food. Everything looked delicious. It seemed Tai was trying to cheer him up with all his favorite foods. He had outdone himself, as Riki's tray was filled with more than the young man could possibly eat in one sitting. Eggs, bacon, pancakes with syrup and butter, toast, coffee and …orange juice. A sad expression replaced his smile as he looked at the orange juice and thought of Iason, who always poured him a glass and insisted he drink it before coffee.

"Sir Riki is everything alright? If you don't like the food, perhaps…"

Riki shook his head "No, its okay." Riki whispered. "Tai remembered all my favorite foods- don't mind me." Jathan couldn't help but feel sad for Riki. He knew the absence of Lord Mink weighed heavily on his mind.

"Sir Riki, is there anything I can do for you?"

Riki drank his juice before he touched any part of his meal. "Is there any word on Iason?"

Jathan shook his head "None Sir Riki. But Odi mentioned he would visit you this afternoon after he finished with the Security Ministry. He also said he would make a quick visit to the Medical Facility and check on your friends."

Riki sat quietly as Jathan removed the dressing from around his head and cleaned the wound. Jathan felt the wound looked different somehow, but continued. "I'm going to apply a topical remedy which will speed up the healing process, unless you prefer accelerator?"

Riki moved his head away. "No! I don't want that crap on my body. I feel bad enough as it is without more pain added intentionally." Then Riki looked up at Jathan. "But if you have something that will prevent scarring, I'd appreciate it. Iason doesn't like scars on my body…" He whispered. Riki looked away as a shadow of sadness came over his face.

"Of course, this ointment will help." Jathan gently applied the ointment and bandaged Riki's head, now noticing the wound over his right eye was rather _deep_. "Sir Riki, we are preparing a therapeutic bath for you this evening. We have a rather large hot spring beneath the foundation of the Estate. In fact the Estate was built on one of the largest hot springs on Aristia.

"It is well known for its curative powers and rivals the more popular accelerator_._ The ointment I'm applying to your wounds is made from minerals from this spring. It has the same results as accelerator, and it also provides a sensual feeling to the pleasure center of the brain. The soothing warmth from the springs will give you immediate relief. I've heard tales from the Elder Class that people sometimes have visions or 'waking dreams' while soaking in the warm waters. It is suppose to heal both their physical wounds and the wounds of the _heart_."

Jathan finished dressing his wounds when Riki spoke. "The hot springs. Did Iason ever use them?"

Jathan's eyes lit up. "Oh yes! Master Iason was very pleased when he discovered the hot springs. He would soak often while he meditated in private."

Riki perked up when he heard that Iason meditated in the hot springs. "Do you know if Iason ever had a waking dream?" Riki pondered.

"I do not know, as I was quite young when Master Iason first became Lord of the Estate. There was however, a Sage, Petros_,_ who is one of the Elder Class here. He taught Lord Iason to meditate in the springs. It was rather exciting to watch Petros, who is one of the oldest sitting Council Member, personally instruct Lord Mink. Petros would tell him about Aristian beliefs, traditions and ancient history; Lord Mink loved all the stories."

Jathan excused himself to check up on all the preparations. "Sir Riki, why don't you rest for now? I believe you will feel much better after tonight."

Riki got out of bed and sat in a chair that looked out over the gardens. He wondered if this was how Iason became such an intellectual thinker. Not so much from his education at the Academy, but from the meditation skills he learned here.

He wondered if Iason could link up with him if he soaked in this hot springs, theorizing that its _mystic_ elements may boost his own meditative abilities and perhaps reach Iason. Riki felt a bit less depressed, and for the first time since the attack- he felt hopeful.

In his mind, Riki began to think of all the possibilities. Odi did say Iason was taken, so what did he have to lose? Although no one was suppose to know of their secret abilities, Riki came to the conclusion that he would have to reveal this secret to at least two people, Odi and Jathan.

He gazed out the window at the beautiful scenery. The scent of the many flowers in the gardens, as well as the gentle breeze had a calming effect. He wondered how many times Iason might have enjoyed such beauty. He thought about his dream, the images of Iason drifting in a sea of darkness, cold and all alone. Was it really a dream? Or had Iason projected the images in his mind? Riki didn't like that possibility only because it would mean Iason was suffering, and this made his heart ache.

"Iason, where are you? I miss you…I am so lonely without you..."

Riki knew he would need to act soon. He feared Iason could be far away by now, too far for him to reach using their link. After all, they had only linked on Amoi, and in relatively shorter distances than they were now. For all he knew, Iason could be at the edge of the quadrant…or possibly dead. Riki sighed deeply.

The ringing in his ears would not go away, and he feared the bump on his head was the cause. He took a second little pill from the small box he was given and swallowed it with a few sips of orange juice. He decided to go ahead with his plan and reveal their secret to Odi and Jathan.

Victor continued to monitor Iason's vitals. He had stimulated the pleasure center in Iason's mind, while mental blocks diverted any and all pain signals away from his pain receptors. The coma, artificially induced by Victor himself, prevented the highly intelligent Blondie from waking up. He felt confident that with accelerator, Iason would heal enough by the time they reached their destination.

By Iason's body cues and the readouts on the monitors, Victor could tell Iason was having a very _pleasant_ dream. His patient had become sexually aroused. Considering the Blondie's stunning looks, Victor couldn't help but envy the object of his pleasure. Who was it that could awaken his cock, even though he lay in a coma? Victor admired Iason's charms, secretly wishing he could peer into the mind of his patient and view the object of his desire.

Iason's mind continued to slowly awaken as he delved deeper into his mind's eye. He focused on images of Riki, his smile and how his eyes shone when he was happy. His beautiful body always made his heart flutter, made his blood boil with lust, and awaken his cock. He loved to hold Riki in a warm embrace and feel his heart beat against his chest. Iason imagined his lips gently caressing his, and his taste…oh…how he _loved_ how his mouth tasted. He could drink from it _forever_ and die content. Riki would caress him and say his name when they were in the flames of passion.

"Iason..."

"_Iason…"_

Riki would whisper as he gazed at him. He thought of the many times he would take his Pet: in the throes of passion, in creative ways, and even in anger. Riki was truly a mystery to Iason; naughty was his _nature_. But he was a _tempest _of passion. One moment defiant and stubborn, and the next, seductive and wickedly pleasant.

His mind suddenly focused on a recent memory of walking about on the _Ios_. He had taken Riki shopping in the many stores that lined the food court. They entered a jewelry store that specialized in body jewelry. Iason was immediately swarmed by customers and sales clerks alike, making security difficult for Odi and Ayuda.

Once the store owner shooed away the crowd, Iason began to browse. The store owner approached Iason, bowing humbly. "G-Good day Lord Mink, is there anything in particular you are looking for?"

Iason looked at Riki from head to toe with a sensual grin on his face and said, "Yes, I am looking for body jewelry for my Pet. Yellow gold and sapphire are the choices I prefer."

Iason continued to browse as the store owner snapped his fingers, and had a handful of attendants bring out the latest fashion in body jewelry. Iason's eyes lit up when he saw a gold nipple ring with a sapphire stone. He loved Riki's pierced nipple, and adored the piece held by one attendant. Next he was shown a pair of ear clasps and a gold necklace with sapphire charms depicting ancient Amoian hieroglyphics. To Iason, a lover of ancient Amoian history, the symbols immediately caught his eye.

"This necklace will do." Iason pointed to the necklace held by another assistant.

"What do you have for his waist? I want something _delicate_, not of heavy chain mail." Iason glanced at Riki, remembering how he complained of the small metal rings that pinched his body when he moved about. The owner brought out his measuring tape and measured Riki's waist, as Riki blushed at being put on display.

He was not comfortable with all the attention, but knew any negative outburst on his part would ruin their outing. He tugged at Iason's cloak. As the tall Blondie bent down, Riki whispered, "Master, this is _too_ much."

Iason smiled at him. "No Riki, this is just right. I want to see you in this tonight and _nothing_ else."

Iason caressed Riki's face, making the heat rise in his Pet's cheeks. Riki felt his cock twitch with a surge of carnal agitation, as Iason breathed in his ear. The wonderful scent of his cologne made Riki close his eyes, and his mind swim.

"You know you're giving me a hard on." Riki whispered back. Riki sheepishly smiled as Iason gazed into his eyes.

The attendants had by now shooed away the remaining customers, and did not allow anyone to enter while Lord Mink was shopping. This brought a sigh of relief to Odi and Ayuda.

Iason next chose a set of arm bracelets that were worn high and snaked around the arm. They had the same hieroglyphics engraved on each one. Iason couldn't help but smile when he pictured Riki in his mind, naked and dressed up like a consort of some royal prince from ancient history.

At long last Iason was done, feeling pleased with his purchases. He privately wanted to strip Riki and dress him in his new jewelry, then take him there on the spot. However his lust would have to wait for a more _private_ opportunity.

The store owner was equally pleased having Lord Mink shop in his boutique, having sold some of his more expensive pieces of gold and sapphire jewelry. He personally wondered about Lord Mink's Pet, as he glanced at Riki's smiling face. Granted he was an exceptionally handsome Pet, with his dark hair and eyes. But what stood out in his mind was Lord Mink's doting manner over his Pet, having heard all the gossip on board regarding the traveling Head of the Syndicate. It was a special treat to see the famed Blondie out and about, which was a rare event indeed. This would be a boon to him, thinking how impressed customers were to see the great Blondie shop like a regular citizen. This would certainly increase his sales.

Iason on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about Riki, clothed with nothing but the body jewelry he just purchased. This brought on a serious stir in his loins, and he decided to forgo the remaining shopping tour with his Pet and head back to the suite.

Riki, also quite aroused, was relieved to cut short their outing. Having Iason's body so close to him in the boutique, and his sensual gaze and gentle touch did not help matters.

They seemed to be on the same wavelength, as they kept glancing at each other out of the corners of their eyes. This was making Iason a bit impatient as they entered the elevator up to their suite. Once inside, they were greeted by Toma.

"Welcome back Master, is there anything I can get for you?"

Iason removed his gloves and cloak, handing them to Toma. He responded without taking his gaze off Riki. "Wine, Toma."

Toma bowed as he took Iason's cloak. "Yes Sir, right away."

Iason removed the Pet chains, much to Riki's relief, and he smiled at Iason's obvious state. Iason took hold of Riki's chin and gently kissed his lips. "Go to the bedroom and undress."

Riki walked away, turning his head over his shoulder and gifting Iason with a drop dead sexy gaze. Toma brought Iason his wine who left instructions that he was not to be disturbed. Iason made for the Master bedroom and found Riki naked on the bed, stroking himself.

"My Lord Mink, you look _happy_ to see me." Riki looked at Iason's obvious bulge in his pants and raised his eyebrows in a suggestive way, giving Iason a saucy smile.

Iason's cock immediately went stiff. "Riki, come here." Iason placed his arms around Riki and gave him a long passionate kiss, wanting to devour his Pet. Riki stood on the tips of his toes as Iason lifted him off the floor, and then gently brought him down.

"Mmm, I _want_ you Pet." Iason kissed his neck and gently bit him, making Riki gasp.

"Ooo someone is horny I think?"

Iason gave him a playful swat on his ass, then released him. "Let's put on your new jewelry, love." Riki smiled, and began to remove the gold nipple ring he had on. "Allow me Pet." Iason gently removed Riki's gold nipple ring, and carefully inserted the new one, bringing a smile to his face.

"Yes, that is _more_ like it, I knew this was perfect." Next he placed the sapphire studded ear clasps on Riki's ears. Each had five small sapphire stones which sparkled when the light hit them.

Riki couldn't help but smile at Iason's expressions. He was like a kid dressing a doll, admiring it here and there.

Iason loved the next piece. It was a long gold chain that wrapped around Riki's waist and hung loosely near the hollows of his hips. It was lightweight yet sturdy with two delicate sapphire stones on the tip of its length held by gold settings. Finally Iason placed the gold arm bands engraved with ancient Amoian hieroglyphics on Riki's arm. He held the necklace in his hand and explained what the symbols meant.

"Riki, this is an ancient saying found on many of the walls at excavation sites at Minas Qentu. It reads:

'The Flame will burn one's hands if held too tight.'

"It is an old prophesy dating back to the dawn of Amoian Civilization. Simply put, it means that when one's free will is taken, the flame of freedom will burn in one's heart. This reminds me of _you_ Riki, and how you have become this _flame_ in my heart. I am both enslaved by you and set free because of my love for you. I could only hope you feel as I do."

Riki was speechless. He looked at the gold necklace with the engraved symbols, and then at Iason.

"Iason, I feel the same way. I feel more enslaved by my _feelings_ for you, than by the chains I wear. You are also the flame within _my_ heart."

Iason kissed him passionately, once again lifting him up and playfully tossing him on the bed. He undressed and stood near the edge.

"Pleasure me with your mouth, my love."

Riki licked his lips suggestively as he sensually crawled towards Iason and sat at the edge of the bed. He gently took Iason's warm cock in his hands, and, gazing into Iason's eyes, slowly sucked on him without a single word. Tracing the ridge of his engorged cock deliberately with his tongue, Riki then took him into his mouth and began to love him slowly.

Iason moaned quietly as he placed his hands on Riki's head, raking his fingers through the soft hair and gently pulling him towards his body. "That's right love, just like that."

Riki wrapped his hands around Iason's hips, gently kneading his ass. Then, pulling his cheeks apart suggestively, Riki teased his perineum. "Oh, Pet…" Iason began to thrust gently into his mouth, his moans growing louder, betraying the excited Blondie. This gave Riki chills as his tongue wickedly teased Iason's throbbing member.

Riki was hungry for Iason's warm cock, enjoying each gasp, each moan as they began to rise, signaling his impending eruption. As Iason's cock pulsed inside Riki's mouth, he slowly penetrated one finger into Iason's inner sanctum, and then a second, slowly thrusting in and out, making Iason gasp and lose his control.

"Ah!...Riki…oh Pet…that is perfect!" Riki moaned as Iason began to tremble with his ascent. He grunted with each thrust into Riki's mouth, then pulled out and grabbed Riki by the arms and roughly turned him around. "Oh Pet, I _can't_ wait!"

Riki, who was close to the edge himself, didn't bother to complain, having enjoyed Iason's cock immensely. He just wanted to feel it up his ass, feeling his lover's warmth against him in the most intimate way possible. As Iason penetrated slowly, Riki began to push back.

"Oh…Iason….hard…ram it hard!"

Iason, pushed to the brink, took hold of Riki's hips, digging his fingers in and, with almost barbaric force, gave Riki what he asked for. "Oh Pet…you are going…to…drive me…into madness!"

With that, Riki came. "Fucking Jupiter! Hnn…mm... Iason!"

Iason heard Riki's release and ejaculated, throwing his head back and sending his hair in a long flowing arc with the force of his release.

All of a sudden Riki saw a flash of light in his mind's eye, and saw himself standing on the edge of a cliff, reaching after Iason, who had fallen over.

"Iason!"

Riki caught his breath, as Iason collapsed on his back, breathing hard and moaning.

"Riki…Riki…"

Immediately Riki pushed Iason back onto the bed, their bodies both drenched with sweat.

"Iason...are you all right! Iason!"

Riki panicked as Iason's blank expression frightened his Pet. As quickly as the flash came, it vanished.

Iason blinked and found Riki near tears, shaking him as he called his name.

"Iason! Are you alright? You were gone for a moment! I flashed and saw you fall off a cliff! What was _that_ all about? You were moaning my name and then I couldn't wake you!"

Riki had tears in his eyes as Iason looked at him. "Riki...I don't know what just happened. I saw the _halo_ and then found myself floating in a sea of darkness. Then I heard you call me and I woke up." Iason gathered Riki in his arms. He was trembling and had a death grip around Iason's neck. "Now, now Riki, don't fret. I'm alright, see?" Iason held him softly in his arms.

"Iason, what if something happens to you? What if this was a _vision_ or something?"

Iason quietly thought about it, but his logical reasoning dismissed it. "Now you _know_ that doesn't really make sense, love. We probably stumbled onto some fear you must be feeling. Remember how worked up you were before the trip? You may have just tapped into that. You had nightmares at the beginning of our trip, remember? You moaned quite a bit. I thought perhaps you were dreaming of me ravishing you." Iason smiled, weakly attempting to calm his trembling Pet.

But Riki was not convinced, having seen _Iason_ in peril and not himself. "No. I am awake and I saw _you_ Iason. You were walking in front of me, then the ground gave way and you fell over the cliff. You yelled my name and reached out to me." Riki's voice was sad. "If it were about _my_ fears, then shouldn't _I_ have been the focus of my own vision?"

Iason conceded that point to himself, but did not voice it out loud, afraid of further upsetting Riki. Since it was Riki who initiated this link, Iason suffered no ill effects.

"I'm sure you'll feel better once we are on solid ground again, my love. This whole trip has been very difficult for you, I see that now. Perhaps I should have considered that a bit more before leaving Amoi."

Riki then sat up. "I disagree. There is more to this link you and I share, I know this. We have been linking up more often with our meditation sessions. And besides, this vision was not about me. I've heard some people have had visions after being poisoned with Agatha."

Iason pulled Riki on top of him. "Hush now Pet, let's not talk about this now. I won't have you upset after sharing such intimacy together. You look absolutely delightful in your body jewelry, I must insist that you wear it at all times." Iason smiled. "I chose gold for it's purity and sapphire to remind you of my love for you."

Riki sighed deeply. "I know you want to make me feel better Iason, but I won't let this go." Riki was quiet for a moment. "But yes, I love all the body jewelry, and the sapphires do remind me of your eyes." Riki gently kissed Iason on both eyes then softly kissed his lips. "I do love all your gifts, but you really spent too much on me…I'm just a.."

Iason reached up and kissed his lips. "You're just my love, my heart, and my _life._ And there is no price _worthy_ of my love for you, Riki."

Riki, stunned by these words, fell silent. He looked down at Iason, feeling his heart beating loudly in his ears. "Iason, I _do_ love you."

Iason continued to kiss Riki gently as he held him. He had never loved anyone like he loved Riki. There was a bond unlike any he had ever experienced.

This final thought brought the sedated Blondie a different image in his mind's eye. One of warmth and solitude, of flickering candles and the scent of flowers. There was an ambiance of sensuality and peace. Iason continued to follow this train of thought that seemed to travel into the furthest regions of his mind. He floated there, suspended in a pool of warmth that bathed his body in tranquility. It lit up the darkness he had been floating in, chasing away the shadows that darkened his mind, and slowly he began to hear the echoes of a voice that called out his name.

"Iason! Can you hear me? Can you see me?"

Victor's heart was beating like a drum. He watched as Iason's cock rose from under the sheet that covered the comatose Blondie. Iason's face betrayed the emotions he was experiencing during his dream. He parted his lips slightly, and his brow raised as his breath increased. Victor was tempted to pull the sheet and help _relieve_ the aroused Blondie himself, but dared not. Instead, he would just enjoy the show by pleasuring himself. He rose and set the lock on the door.

He walked to Iason's bed and pulled the sheet off Iason, revealing the Blondie in all his glory; his cock was erect and throbbing. Victor bit his lip and sat next to Iason's bed. He tugged on the string that held his trouser flap and then pulled out his cock. He was eager, and bit his lip as he held his cock in his hand.

He looked at Iason's facial expressions and thought to himself, "What are you enjoying Lord Mink? Who is this someone special that is pleasuring your beautiful cock right now? I can imagine the your lover is quite pleasing to you."

Victor stroked his swollen member as his excitement grew. He dared not touch Lord Mink's cock, but wondered _who_ it was that made the Blondie's heart race with such passion. He ran his thumb across the tip of his own cock, which was wet with his own self-pleasuring arts. As Iason was close to his own release, his chest rising and falling made Victor eager with anticipation. With his voyeuristic pleasure, he expertly stroked himself, and held on to his pending release as Iason suddenly held his breath, and then ejaculated, spewing his sex that erupted like a volcano and spilled down his cock and abdomen.

Victor suddenly arched his back as he relieved himself, stifling his moans to prevent his activity from being discovered. He sat there breathing hard, still holding his spent cock in his hand. He was now feeling a bit guilty of the pleasure he just enjoyed. He cleaned himself up and then proceeded to do the same to the now relaxed Blondie.

"I'm a bit jealous of whoever it is that makes you release with so much passion. Lord Mink. Perhaps I'll be fortunate and get a glimpse of your pleasure once again." Victor glanced at all the monitors to see if his vitals were stable, covered Iason once again, and left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Distant Light

There were no crowds, no media barrage that normally would suffocate Riki's every public appearance. Many that were to attend the Trade Conference were now being tended to themselves, though many more were not, having lost their lives in the attack which rocked the peaceful lives of Aristia's people.

Riki frowned as he searched Odi's face for a glimmer of hope. "So there's no news?"

Odi shook his head as Selene replaced Odi's bandage with a fresh one. He winced, as his body was also battered and bruised.

"None yet, but that doesn't mean anything. As I've told the authorities, Iason was attacked and knocked out before he was kidnapped. I'm sure someone will be making a statement soon."

Odi didn't know what else to say. He felt responsible for Iason's attack, questioning if there could have been _something_ more he could have done to prevent Iason's capture.

Riki, now visibly shaking, looked at Odi. "Who could have done this? I mean, this is a _Trade Conference. _ He's been to so many, why now? Why here? Iason just wanted a vacation. Aristia is supposed to be peaceful!" Riki placed his face in his hands; this was too much for him.

"I don't know Riki." Odi said softly. "There could be a lot of reasons given his position, or none at all. It's too soon to tell. I'll be returning to the Capital's Security Ministry once I've seen to all of you. Accommodations are being prepared as we speak."

Riki looked alarmed. "I want to be with you Odi. I want to help!"

Odi raised his hand. "I'm sorry Riki, but you need to be kept _safe_, since you are still at risk. No one knows what will happen next."

"What about Katze and the others? What will happen to us?" Riki looked at Odi, wanting to do more than just sit around licking his wounds.

"Katze will be here for some time, and Daryl and Toma will be released in a few days. Tai was slightly injured but he was taken to the Estate. You will be taken there tonight. Someone will be along soon to pick you up. Please try to be patient Riki. I'm just as upset by all this as you are. Jupiter apparently has demanded Aristia's full cooperation; she's dispatched a security detail of Blondies led by Lord Am. It was reported that she was so upset by Iason's kidnapping that the ground shook and was felt throughout Amoi, frightening everyone."

Riki didn't care much for what Jupiter felt. "Fuck that wiry old toaster! If she had allowed Iason to travel by himself the way _you_ and Ayuda requested, then this wouldn't have happened! I hate that bitch. Someone should fucking pull the plug!" Riki was so angry he nearly fainted.

Selene was observing Riki from her station, and came to his side when she noticed his agitated condition. "Riki, you need to rest. If you overdo it, you will be re-admitted. Now I know you don't want that, do you?" Selene gave him a comforting smile. Riki shook his head, feeling helpless of course. What could _he_ possibly do to help Odi, much less Iason? He didn't know anything or anyone on Aristia except those who came with him.

Odi left to look in on Katze, leaving a security detail to watch over Riki. When Odi returned, Riki asked if he could check in on Daryl and Toma. "They are being transferred up to this wing as we speak. You can see them once they're settled in their rooms." Odi then gave him a reassuring smile. "We'll get through this Riki. Stay positive." Riki watched as Odi left the waiting room.

After a while, Riki was able to visit with Daryl and Toma. Daryl had sustained lacerations to his back when the ship was attacked, throwing both Toma and him through a glass door in their suite. Toma had suffered a concussion, along with lacerations on his arms.

"Riki!" Daryl exclaimed as he peeked through the door of their room. Toma was having his dressings changed and smiled as Riki entered their room.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?"

Daryl was lying on his stomach. "My back hurts, but I'm okay I guess. Toma looks worse than me."

"That's because you landed on me when we were being tossed about in the suite!" Toma grumbled. Daryl winced as Toma complained.

"Where were you Riki? We were down on the 3rd floor. It was a disaster! All the attendants and Pets were taken there. How did _you_ luck out?"

Riki did his best to smile, but had a really hard time, finally sitting down in one of the chairs in the room. "Riki, how are you doing? That looks like a nasty wound on your head." Daryl whispered when Riki closed his eyes for a moment. "Do you know where Master Iason and Katze are? No one will tell us anything. What happened to the ship?"

Riki looked at the two young men, then quietly told them all he and Odi had found out since he was rescued and brought to the Medical Center. Daryl was crying for Katze.

"Riki! I must see him! Where is he? How is he doing?"

"Katze is in recovery." Riki spoke. "He went through hell Daryl, I won't lie. But they said he will be okay. It will take a while though. They won't let me see him yet, but Odi did and he said he's being well taken care of."

Daryl wasn't comforted by this at all, fearing for his fallen lover. "Oh Katze! He must have been in so much pain," Daryl quietly sobbed.

Toma was equally shaken by all this. Ayuda had only recently declared his love for him, and Toma was fighting his own emotions when he noticed Riki gently trying to console Daryl. Despite his own anguish, Toma was impressed with Riki's bravery in getting Katze off the doomed ship.

"Riki, I'm sure Master Iason is okay. You said he and Ayuda were drugged right? That means the attackers meant not to harm them, so maybe they are okay."

Riki held back tears, but his voice trembled. "It doesn't not matter. They took him by force, and knowing Iason, he's not likely to just sit back and do nothing. Odi said Ayuda was also taken. But why would they do that? He's just a bodyguard. They left Odi but took _Ayuda_? It makes no sense."

At that time, Selene came in, followed by a young man dressed in traditional Aristian robes.

"Riki, this is Jathan; he is the head Attendant of Lord Mink's Estate. He is here for you."

Riki looked at the young man, who was about 20 years old with light brown hair and amber colored eyes. He was tall with a slender frame. He wore a gold earring on his right ear and a gold ring on one finger with the initials _IM_ engraved on it. He bowed respectfully as he was introduced.

"Sir Riki, I am Jathan from Lord Mink's Estate. I am honored to meet you, although I hoped it would have been under better circumstances."

He spoke fluent Amoian, which took them all by surprise, but Riki was in no mood for pleasantries.

"Yeah, Odi told me you'd come, but I don't want to leave my friends. We haven't exactly had the warmest welcome, so I'm not too _thrilled_ to have to leave them here."

Jathan wasn't put off by Riki's tone. Bowing slightly, he whispered, "I regret that you were injured Sir Riki. We have all been saddened by the attack upon Lord Mink. He is loved by many people on Aristia, and most admired by his household staff. We are most grieved by his abduction." Jathan remained with his head lowered as if waiting for permission to look up.

Riki was silenced by his gesture, and then spoke to him. "Hey, Jathan was it? Look up, I'm just Lord Mink's Pet. Just call me Riki."

Jathan slowly rose his gaze. "Forgive me, Sir Riki, but you are also admired by many, so, no, I would not dare to take such liberties."

Riki gave him the slightest hint of a smile, making Jathan's face brighten up. "Sir Riki, I'm to take you to Lord Mink's Estate as you are the only one able to leave the Medical Center. I will return for Daryl and Toma once they are released from the Medical Center. Please accompany me now."

Riki was about to protest, but Daryl encouraged him to leave. "Riki, we'll be okay. And we will see you soon. Why don't you go ahead?"

"Yeah, you probably haven't eaten or slept, have you?" Toma asked, putting on a brave front for Riki's sake, though privately, Toma was worried sick for Ayuda.

Riki finally agreed with a nod, "Okay, but I'll see you tomorrow."

Daryl smiled. "Sure Riki, it's not like we're _going_ anywhere," he said sarcastically. Toma had lost the battle to remain awake, and was now asleep thanks to the pain medication he'd received earlier. He found it hard to stay awake after hearing Riki had been found. Riki gave Daryl a slight nod and left with Jathan.

As they walked down the corridors, Riki glanced at Jathan who walked in front of him. His features were gentle and unassuming, giving him a feminine appearance. He was dressed in an elegant floor length wrap made of royal blue silk with a gold colored sash wrapped around the waist. It had a high collar and long sleeves embroidered with gold thread in elegant floral designs. If Iason were there, he knew Jathan's greetings would have been better received.

They were escorted by a private detail of Aristian guards. According to Odi, there remained only a few guards from his security detail, as most had been injured or killed by the attack. Some were unaccounted for and presumed dead.

They were placed in a shuttle which flew over the city, the sun had now set over the large island, and the lights below twinkled like the stars above. Riki remained quiet most of the way, lost in thought over his friends, privately wishing this was all just a dream. He closed his eyes, hoping that he would soon wake up to find Iason in front of him. Jathan was feeling awkward, but did his best to make Riki feel at ease.

"Sir Riki, I'm sure your friends will be well taken care of. Our medical facilities are the best on Aristia, and your companions are in very capable hands."

Riki's thoughts came to a screeching halt. "Bloody Hell! _Who's_ in capable hands? Is Iason in capable hands! This has been the worst fucking day of my life! Iason is…well he's gone! And my friends and I were almost killed!" Riki's voice betrayed both his anguish, and his inner rage.

"I-I'm sorry Sir Riki, I meant only to comfort you." Jathan stuttered. "I know my Lord cares for you deeply, as we all do…"

Riki looked at Jathan. His hands were on his lap and he kept wringing the hem of his sash. Riki realized the young man was trying once again to comfort him.

"I'm sorry." Riki whispered. "It's been a really bad day and I don't mean to take it out on you." Riki tried his best to give him a smile. "But, what do you mean, _you_ all do? I've never met any of you before today."

"Yes, that is true. You've never met any of us here on Aristia. But I assure you, Lord Mink's household has followed his life ever since he first came to Aristia many years ago. When Lord Mink was punished by Jupiter, we learned about you, Sir Riki."

Riki was dumbfounded. "I'm just a mongrel he took as a Pet; I'm no one special."

Jathan shook his head. "No, Sir Riki, you _are_ special. To our Master, and to _Aristia_."

As they approached the Estate, Riki was stunned at the size of it. It was located on a private island and although it was already dark, Riki could see the huge pillars that graced the front entrance. The whole Estate was tastefully lit, giving it a regal appearance. He could see that some of the landscape was filled with many plants and trees. Riki guessed it was probably breathtaking in the daytime.

The front entrance was striking with pillars of white granite, which had vines covering them with fragrant flowers of many colors. Riki could hear the quiet trickling of the many fountains that lined the garden-like foyer. Riki stepped in and was greeted by the staff, which was assembled in traditional Aristian robes similar to Jathan's, except not as heavily embroidered. Most had light brown hair similar to Jathan and they all wore one gold earring on their right ear. But only Jathan wore a gold ring with Iason's initials on them. It seemed that most were adults, but there were several there who were Riki's age if not younger. They all smiled and bowed respectfully as Riki entered. Jathan then clapped his hands and they raised their faces.

"Sir Riki, it is my pleasure to welcome you to Lord Mink's Estate. We hope we can serve you well, in the absence of our Master."

Riki was stunned. He never thought a mongrel from the slums of Midas would ever be welcomed like royalty to an Estate as opulent as this. Jathan dismissed the staff to go about their duties.

"Sir Riki, it is late and you must be tired. Can we get you something to eat? Nurse Selene mentioned that you refused to eat earlier today."

Riki, still awed by all the attention, looked at Jathan. He had not eaten since the rescue, and although he was exhausted, he knew he should eat something.

"Yeah, okay. I'm a bit hungry now."

Jathan smiled. "Of course you are. We shall see to it immediately." Jathan led him to the dining hall where a place had already been set for him. The dinnerware was beautiful Aristian Amber Crystal- Iason's favorite. A familiar aroma permeated the hall as servers came in with the meal.

Suddenly Tai came rushing out of the kitchen upon hearing that Riki had arrived. He had a bandage on his forehead and on both arms.

"Riki? Oh Riki you are here! Armah be praised! I've been worried sick…where is everyone? Are they alright?"

Riki jumped from his chair, again feeling faint as he embraced Tai. "Tai! Holy shit, you're alive! Man am I glad to see you!"

Riki was weak, and exhaustion showed on his face, but most of all _sadness_ was etched on his features. Tai eased him down onto his chair again.

"Riki, please sit down, you're about ready to pass out. Here, sip some water and eat a little. You must be famished." Tai had already spoken with Odi, and was relieved to see Riki had survived with minor injuries. He nodded towards Jathan, who prompted the servers back to their tasks as they stood around staring at Riki and Tai. Tai motioned to Jathan. "Please allow Sir Riki some privacy. Have his bath prepared and have a med-kit for his wounds available. He'll be sleeping in the Master's bedroom."

Jathan bowed. "As you wish, Sir."

Riki couldn't help but notice how Tai was addressed. "Hey Tai, what was all that about? I thought you were just the chef?" Tai blushed a bit.

"Well, there will be more time for all _that _later_._ Right now we need to get you settled for the night, so eat what you can, and then we'll get you bathed so you can rest, okay?"

Riki's head was aching. He closed his eyes as he raised a hand to touch the bandage. "Do you have anything for this headache? My head is fucking killing me."

"Yes, of course." Tai again nodded to Jathan, who left to retrieve some pain medication. "Eat Riki, please." Riki began to eat a bit. When Jathan returned, he had a small blue pill.

"Here Sir Riki, this should help." Jathan handed him the pill and a glass of water.

Riki took the pill. "What is this?"

"It is an analgesic comprised of medicinal herbs native to Aristia, similar to an Opiate-3."

Riki frown "That's it? An O-3? My head feels like it's about to explode!"

Jathan stared back at him. "That is all I dare give you Sir Riki. You sustained a serious head injury, and I would be careless to sedate you _completely__,_ considering the extent of your injuries."

Tai smiled at Riki. "Go ahead Riki, give it a try; you'll swear it's an O-6. Believe me, you'll feel better soon."

Riki shrugged, but went ahead and swallowed the blue pill. He ate very little but enough to satisfy Tai. Tai knew Riki's lack of appetite was due to exhaustion and concern over Iason. Riki was led to the bath hall and was bathed with the utmost care for his injured body. He felt like a prince. As bittersweet as it was, he wished it was _Iason_ who was bathing him. He was dressed in a dark silk nightshirt, and taken to the master bedroom.

As he entered the room, he immediately felt the warmth of the fireplace. Next to it was a large cushioned chair with fur rugs tastefully placed around the room. He sat in Iason's chair and stared at the flames as they flickered and danced in the fireplace. He closed his eyes as the day's events replayed in his head. He wondered if Iason was truly alright.

The next thing he knew, he was being laid in Iason's bed, and he vaguely remembered hearing a voice say, "Rest Sir Riki. My Lord will return to us soon."

Riki woke up alone in Iason's bed. He looked around, feeling confused and disoriented. But as he gained his bearings, the pain in his head reminded him of the horror he survived only the day before. The medication he was given the night before proved Tai was wrong, at least to Riki, as the effects had clearly worn off.

He fought back the tears that were welling up in his eyes. Riki placed his hand across his eyes thinking of Iason and how much he missed him. He listened as his ears continued to ring, and his blood could be heard in his mind. The room was still a bit dark, and the quiet voices of the household could be heard, go down in volume as they walked past his door. He knew that they were quieting themselves for his sake. Jathan entered with a quiet knock at the door.

"Sir Riki, how do you feel?"

Riki sat up in bed only to flop back down. His body reminded him of the ordeal he had endured by refusing to comply with his desire to move about.

"Bloody Hell! I feel like crap!" Riki loudly moaned his misery. He stared straight up at the ceiling, listening to Jathan walk across the room towards the windows.

"Nurse Selene requested an update of your condition, and left instructions for me to remind you to take your medication."

Jathan pulled back the curtains and opened the windows, letting the fresh morning air in. The scent of the gardens began to permeate the room. Next he pulled out a small box from his housecoat and opened it. Inside there were little white pills. Jathan poured Riki a glass of water and held out the box towards his sleepy guest.

"Nurse Selene sent these by courier, and said you may take these as needed for pain."

Riki snatched the box from Jathan's outstretched hand and immediately opened it, taking one little pill and popping it into his mouth, not bothering to drink any water. Riki's night had been filled with images of Iason injured and adrift at sea. Iason was cold and tired. Riki thought perhaps it was just his exhaustion and worry that brought this on; perhaps his mind was trying to reconcile his sadness with the absence of Iason.

Jathan noticed Riki's bandage had bled through overnight. "Sir Riki, I need to change your dressing. Please stay in bed. I'll return shortly with your breakfast and a med-kit."

Riki touched his head. The pain he felt yesterday was nothing compared to the hell he was feeling today. His ears continued to ring, and there was no escape from it. In his mind, he still pictured Iason floating in a dark empty space. He closed his eyes, feeling a chill down his spine as he thought of Iason alone or injured.

Jathan returned with a tray of food. Everything looked delicious. It seemed Tai was trying to cheer him up with all his favorite foods. He had outdone himself, as Riki's tray was filled with more than the young man could possibly eat in one sitting. Eggs, bacon, pancakes with syrup and butter, toast, coffee and …orange juice. A sad expression replaced his smile as he looked at the orange juice and thought of Iason, who always poured him a glass and insisted he drink it before coffee.

"Sir Riki is everything alright? If you don't like the food, perhaps…"

Riki shook his head "No, its okay." Riki whispered. "Tai remembered all my favorite foods- don't mind me." Jathan couldn't help but feel sad for Riki. He knew the absence of Lord Mink weighed heavily on his mind.

"Sir Riki, is there anything I can do for you?"

Riki drank his juice before he touched any part of his meal. "Is there any word on Iason?"

Jathan shook his head "None Sir Riki. But Odi mentioned he would visit you this afternoon after he finished with the Security Ministry. He also said he would make a quick visit to the Medical Facility and check on your friends."

Riki sat quietly as Jathan removed the dressing from around his head and cleaned the wound. Jathan felt the wound looked different somehow, but continued. "I'm going to apply a topical remedy which will speed up the healing process, unless you prefer accelerator?"

Riki moved his head away. "No! I don't want that crap on my body. I feel bad enough as it is without more pain added intentionally." Then Riki looked up at Jathan. "But if you have something that will prevent scarring, I'd appreciate it. Iason doesn't like scars on my body…" He whispered. Riki looked away as a shadow of sadness came over his face.

"Of course, this ointment will help." Jathan gently applied the ointment and bandaged Riki's head, now noticing the wound over his right eye was rather _deep_. "Sir Riki, we are preparing a therapeutic bath for you this evening. We have a rather large hot spring beneath the foundation of the Estate. In fact the Estate was built on one of the largest hot springs on Aristia.

"It is well known for its curative powers and rivals the more popular accelerator_._ The ointment I'm applying to your wounds is made from minerals from this spring. It has the same results as accelerator, and it also provides a sensual feeling to the pleasure center of the brain. The soothing warmth from the springs will give you immediate relief. I've heard tales from the Elder Class that people sometimes have visions or 'waking dreams' while soaking in the warm waters. It is suppose to heal both their physical wounds and the wounds of the _heart_."

Jathan finished dressing his wounds when Riki spoke. "The hot springs. Did Iason ever use them?"

Jathan's eyes lit up. "Oh yes! Master Iason was very pleased when he discovered the hot springs. He would soak often while he meditated in private."

Riki perked up when he heard that Iason meditated in the hot springs. "Do you know if Iason ever had a waking dream?" Riki pondered.

"I do not know, as I was quite young when Master Iason first became Lord of the Estate. There was however, a Sage, Petros_,_ who is one of the Elder Class here. He taught Lord Iason to meditate in the springs. It was rather exciting to watch Petros, who is one of the oldest sitting Council Member, personally instruct Lord Mink. Petros would tell him about Aristian beliefs, traditions and ancient history; Lord Mink loved all the stories."

Jathan excused himself to check up on all the preparations. "Sir Riki, why don't you rest for now? I believe you will feel much better after tonight."

Riki got out of bed and sat in a chair that looked out over the gardens. He wondered if this was how Iason became such an intellectual thinker. Not so much from his education at the Academy, but from the meditation skills he learned here.

He wondered if Iason could link up with him if he soaked in this hot springs, theorizing that its _mystic_ elements may boost his own meditative abilities and perhaps reach Iason. Riki felt a bit less depressed, and for the first time since the attack- he felt hopeful.

In his mind, Riki began to think of all the possibilities. Odi did say Iason was taken, so what did he have to lose? Although no one was suppose to know of their secret abilities, Riki came to the conclusion that he would have to reveal this secret to at least two people, Odi and Jathan.

He gazed out the window at the beautiful scenery. The scent of the many flowers in the gardens, as well as the gentle breeze had a calming effect. He wondered how many times Iason might have enjoyed such beauty. He thought about his dream, the images of Iason drifting in a sea of darkness, cold and all alone. Was it really a dream? Or had Iason projected the images in his mind? Riki didn't like that possibility only because it would mean Iason was suffering, and this made his heart ache.

"Iason, where are you? I miss you…I am so lonely without you..."

Riki knew he would need to act soon. He feared Iason could be far away by now, too far for him to reach using their link. After all, they had only linked on Amoi, and in relatively shorter distances than they were now. For all he knew, Iason could be at the edge of the quadrant…or possibly dead. Riki sighed deeply.

The ringing in his ears would not go away, and he feared the bump on his head was the cause. He took a second little pill from the small box he was given and swallowed it with a few sips of orange juice. He decided to go ahead with his plan and reveal their secret to Odi and Jathan.

Victor continued to monitor Iason's vitals. He had stimulated the pleasure center in Iason's mind, while mental blocks diverted any and all pain signals away from his pain receptors. The coma, artificially induced by Victor himself, prevented the highly intelligent Blondie from waking up. He felt confident that with accelerator, Iason would heal enough by the time they reached their destination.

By Iason's body cues and the readouts on the monitors, Victor could tell Iason was having a very _pleasant_ dream. His patient had become sexually aroused. Considering the Blondie's stunning looks, Victor couldn't help but envy the object of his pleasure. Who was it that could awaken his cock, even though he lay in a coma? Victor admired Iason's charms, secretly wishing he could peer into the mind of his patient and view the object of his desire.

Iason's mind continued to slowly awaken as he delved deeper into his mind's eye. He focused on images of Riki, his smile and how his eyes shone when he was happy. His beautiful body always made his heart flutter, made his blood boil with lust, and awaken his cock. He loved to hold Riki in a warm embrace and feel his heart beat against his chest. Iason imagined his lips gently caressing his, and his taste…oh…how he _loved_ how his mouth tasted. He could drink from it _forever_ and die content. Riki would caress him and say his name when they were in the flames of passion.

"Iason..."

"_Iason…"_

Riki would whisper as he gazed at him. He thought of the many times he would take his Pet: in the throes of passion, in creative ways, and even in anger. Riki was truly a mystery to Iason; naughty was his _nature_. But he was a _tempest _of passion. One moment defiant and stubborn, and the next, seductive and wickedly pleasant.

His mind suddenly focused on a recent memory of walking about on the _Ios_. He had taken Riki shopping in the many stores that lined the food court. They entered a jewelry store that specialized in body jewelry. Iason was immediately swarmed by customers and sales clerks alike, making security difficult for Odi and Ayuda.

Once the store owner shooed away the crowd, Iason began to browse. The store owner approached Iason, bowing humbly. "G-Good day Lord Mink, is there anything in particular you are looking for?"

Iason looked at Riki from head to toe with a sensual grin on his face and said, "Yes, I am looking for body jewelry for my Pet. Yellow gold and sapphire are the choices I prefer."

Iason continued to browse as the store owner snapped his fingers, and had a handful of attendants bring out the latest fashion in body jewelry. Iason's eyes lit up when he saw a gold nipple ring with a sapphire stone. He loved Riki's pierced nipple, and adored the piece held by one attendant. Next he was shown a pair of ear clasps and a gold necklace with sapphire charms depicting ancient Amoian hieroglyphics. To Iason, a lover of ancient Amoian history, the symbols immediately caught his eye.

"This necklace will do." Iason pointed to the necklace held by another assistant.

"What do you have for his waist? I want something _delicate_, not of heavy chain mail." Iason glanced at Riki, remembering how he complained of the small metal rings that pinched his body when he moved about. The owner brought out his measuring tape and measured Riki's waist, as Riki blushed at being put on display.

He was not comfortable with all the attention, but knew any negative outburst on his part would ruin their outing. He tugged at Iason's cloak. As the tall Blondie bent down, Riki whispered, "Master, this is _too_ much."

Iason smiled at him. "No Riki, this is just right. I want to see you in this tonight and _nothing_ else."

Iason caressed Riki's face, making the heat rise in his Pet's cheeks. Riki felt his cock twitch with a surge of carnal agitation, as Iason breathed in his ear. The wonderful scent of his cologne made Riki close his eyes, and his mind swim.

"You know you're giving me a hard on." Riki whispered back. Riki sheepishly smiled as Iason gazed into his eyes.

The attendants had by now shooed away the remaining customers, and did not allow anyone to enter while Lord Mink was shopping. This brought a sigh of relief to Odi and Ayuda.

Iason next chose a set of arm bracelets that were worn high and snaked around the arm. They had the same hieroglyphics engraved on each one. Iason couldn't help but smile when he pictured Riki in his mind, naked and dressed up like a consort of some royal prince from ancient history.

At long last Iason was done, feeling pleased with his purchases. He privately wanted to strip Riki and dress him in his new jewelry, then take him there on the spot. However his lust would have to wait for a more _private_ opportunity.

The store owner was equally pleased having Lord Mink shop in his boutique, having sold some of his more expensive pieces of gold and sapphire jewelry. He personally wondered about Lord Mink's Pet, as he glanced at Riki's smiling face. Granted he was an exceptionally handsome Pet, with his dark hair and eyes. But what stood out in his mind was Lord Mink's doting manner over his Pet, having heard all the gossip on board regarding the traveling Head of the Syndicate. It was a special treat to see the famed Blondie out and about, which was a rare event indeed. This would be a boon to him, thinking how impressed customers were to see the great Blondie shop like a regular citizen. This would certainly increase his sales.

Iason on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about Riki, clothed with nothing but the body jewelry he just purchased. This brought on a serious stir in his loins, and he decided to forgo the remaining shopping tour with his Pet and head back to the suite.

Riki, also quite aroused, was relieved to cut short their outing. Having Iason's body so close to him in the boutique, and his sensual gaze and gentle touch did not help matters.

They seemed to be on the same wavelength, as they kept glancing at each other out of the corners of their eyes. This was making Iason a bit impatient as they entered the elevator up to their suite. Once inside, they were greeted by Toma.

"Welcome back Master, is there anything I can get for you?"

Iason removed his gloves and cloak, handing them to Toma. He responded without taking his gaze off Riki. "Wine, Toma."

Toma bowed as he took Iason's cloak. "Yes Sir, right away."

Iason removed the Pet chains, much to Riki's relief, and he smiled at Iason's obvious state. Iason took hold of Riki's chin and gently kissed his lips. "Go to the bedroom and undress."

Riki walked away, turning his head over his shoulder and gifting Iason with a drop dead sexy gaze. Toma brought Iason his wine who left instructions that he was not to be disturbed. Iason made for the Master bedroom and found Riki naked on the bed, stroking himself.

"My Lord Mink, you look _happy_ to see me." Riki looked at Iason's obvious bulge in his pants and raised his eyebrows in a suggestive way, giving Iason a saucy smile.

Iason's cock immediately went stiff. "Riki, come here." Iason placed his arms around Riki and gave him a long passionate kiss, wanting to devour his Pet. Riki stood on the tips of his toes as Iason lifted him off the floor, and then gently brought him down.

"Mmm, I _want_ you Pet." Iason kissed his neck and gently bit him, making Riki gasp.

"Ooo someone is horny I think?"

Iason gave him a playful swat on his ass, then released him. "Let's put on your new jewelry, love." Riki smiled, and began to remove the gold nipple ring he had on. "Allow me Pet." Iason gently removed Riki's gold nipple ring, and carefully inserted the new one, bringing a smile to his face.

"Yes, that is _more_ like it, I knew this was perfect." Next he placed the sapphire studded ear clasps on Riki's ears. Each had five small sapphire stones which sparkled when the light hit them.

Riki couldn't help but smile at Iason's expressions. He was like a kid dressing a doll, admiring it here and there.

Iason loved the next piece. It was a long gold chain that wrapped around Riki's waist and hung loosely near the hollows of his hips. It was lightweight yet sturdy with two delicate sapphire stones on the tip of its length held by gold settings. Finally Iason placed the gold arm bands engraved with ancient Amoian hieroglyphics on Riki's arm. He held the necklace in his hand and explained what the symbols meant.

"Riki, this is an ancient saying found on many of the walls at excavation sites at Minas Qentu. It reads:

'The Flame will burn one's hands if held too tight.'

"It is an old prophesy dating back to the dawn of Amoian Civilization. Simply put, it means that when one's free will is taken, the flame of freedom will burn in one's heart. This reminds me of _you_ Riki, and how you have become this _flame_ in my heart. I am both enslaved by you and set free because of my love for you. I could only hope you feel as I do."

Riki was speechless. He looked at the gold necklace with the engraved symbols, and then at Iason.

"Iason, I feel the same way. I feel more enslaved by my _feelings_ for you, than by the chains I wear. You are also the flame within _my_ heart."

Iason kissed him passionately, once again lifting him up and playfully tossing him on the bed. He undressed and stood near the edge.

"Pleasure me with your mouth, my love."

Riki licked his lips suggestively as he sensually crawled towards Iason and sat at the edge of the bed. He gently took Iason's warm cock in his hands, and, gazing into Iason's eyes, slowly sucked on him without a single word. Tracing the ridge of his engorged cock deliberately with his tongue, Riki then took him into his mouth and began to love him slowly.

Iason moaned quietly as he placed his hands on Riki's head, raking his fingers through the soft hair and gently pulling him towards his body. "That's right love, just like that."

Riki wrapped his hands around Iason's hips, gently kneading his ass. Then, pulling his cheeks apart suggestively, Riki teased his perineum. "Oh, Pet…" Iason began to thrust gently into his mouth, his moans growing louder, betraying the excited Blondie. This gave Riki chills as his tongue wickedly teased Iason's throbbing member.

Riki was hungry for Iason's warm cock, enjoying each gasp, each moan as they began to rise, signaling his impending eruption. As Iason's cock pulsed inside Riki's mouth, he slowly penetrated one finger into Iason's inner sanctum, and then a second, slowly thrusting in and out, making Iason gasp and lose his control.

"Ah!...Riki…oh Pet…that is perfect!" Riki moaned as Iason began to tremble with his ascent. He grunted with each thrust into Riki's mouth, then pulled out and grabbed Riki by the arms and roughly turned him around. "Oh Pet, I _can't_ wait!"

Riki, who was close to the edge himself, didn't bother to complain, having enjoyed Iason's cock immensely. He just wanted to feel it up his ass, feeling his lover's warmth against him in the most intimate way possible. As Iason penetrated slowly, Riki began to push back.

"Oh…Iason….hard…ram it hard!"

Iason, pushed to the brink, took hold of Riki's hips, digging his fingers in and, with almost barbaric force, gave Riki what he asked for. "Oh Pet…you are going…to…drive me…into madness!"

With that, Riki came. "Fucking Jupiter! Hnn…mm... Iason!"

Iason heard Riki's release and ejaculated, throwing his head back and sending his hair in a long flowing arc with the force of his release.

All of a sudden Riki saw a flash of light in his mind's eye, and saw himself standing on the edge of a cliff, reaching after Iason, who had fallen over.

"Iason!"

Riki caught his breath, as Iason collapsed on his back, breathing hard and moaning.

"Riki…Riki…"

Immediately Riki pushed Iason back onto the bed, their bodies both drenched with sweat.

"Iason...are you all right! Iason!"

Riki panicked as Iason's blank expression frightened his Pet. As quickly as the flash came, it vanished.

Iason blinked and found Riki near tears, shaking him as he called his name.

"Iason! Are you alright? You were gone for a moment! I flashed and saw you fall off a cliff! What was _that_ all about? You were moaning my name and then I couldn't wake you!"

Riki had tears in his eyes as Iason looked at him. "Riki...I don't know what just happened. I saw the _halo_ and then found myself floating in a sea of darkness. Then I heard you call me and I woke up." Iason gathered Riki in his arms. He was trembling and had a death grip around Iason's neck. "Now, now Riki, don't fret. I'm alright, see?" Iason held him softly in his arms.

"Iason, what if something happens to you? What if this was a _vision_ or something?"

Iason quietly thought about it, but his logical reasoning dismissed it. "Now you _know_ that doesn't really make sense, love. We probably stumbled onto some fear you must be feeling. Remember how worked up you were before the trip? You may have just tapped into that. You had nightmares at the beginning of our trip, remember? You moaned quite a bit. I thought perhaps you were dreaming of me ravishing you." Iason smiled, weakly attempting to calm his trembling Pet.

But Riki was not convinced, having seen _Iason_ in peril and not himself. "No. I am awake and I saw _you_ Iason. You were walking in front of me, then the ground gave way and you fell over the cliff. You yelled my name and reached out to me." Riki's voice was sad. "If it were about _my_ fears, then shouldn't _I_ have been the focus of my own vision?"

Iason conceded that point to himself, but did not voice it out loud, afraid of further upsetting Riki. Since it was Riki who initiated this link, Iason suffered no ill effects.

"I'm sure you'll feel better once we are on solid ground again, my love. This whole trip has been very difficult for you, I see that now. Perhaps I should have considered that a bit more before leaving Amoi."

Riki then sat up. "I disagree. There is more to this link you and I share, I know this. We have been linking up more often with our meditation sessions. And besides, this vision was not about me. I've heard some people have had visions after being poisoned with Agatha."

Iason pulled Riki on top of him. "Hush now Pet, let's not talk about this now. I won't have you upset after sharing such intimacy together. You look absolutely delightful in your body jewelry, I must insist that you wear it at all times." Iason smiled. "I chose gold for it's purity and sapphire to remind you of my love for you."

Riki sighed deeply. "I know you want to make me feel better Iason, but I won't let this go." Riki was quiet for a moment. "But yes, I love all the body jewelry, and the sapphires do remind me of your eyes." Riki gently kissed Iason on both eyes then softly kissed his lips. "I do love all your gifts, but you really spent too much on me…I'm just a.."

Iason reached up and kissed his lips. "You're just my love, my heart, and my _life._ And there is no price _worthy_ of my love for you, Riki."

Riki, stunned by these words, fell silent. He looked down at Iason, feeling his heart beating loudly in his ears. "Iason, I _do_ love you."

Iason continued to kiss Riki gently as he held him. He had never loved anyone like he loved Riki. There was a bond unlike any he had ever experienced.

This final thought brought the sedated Blondie a different image in his mind's eye. One of warmth and solitude, of flickering candles and the scent of flowers. There was an ambiance of sensuality and peace. Iason continued to follow this train of thought that seemed to travel into the furthest regions of his mind. He floated there, suspended in a pool of warmth that bathed his body in tranquility. It lit up the darkness he had been floating in, chasing away the shadows that darkened his mind, and slowly he began to hear the echoes of a voice that called out his name.

"Iason! Can you hear me? Can you see me?"

Victor's heart was beating like a drum. He watched as Iason's cock rose from under the sheet that covered the comatose Blondie. Iason's face betrayed the emotions he was experiencing during his dream. He parted his lips slightly, and his brow raised as his breath increased. Victor was tempted to pull the sheet and help _relieve_ the aroused Blondie himself, but dared not. Instead, he would just enjoy the show by pleasuring himself. He rose and set the lock on the door.

He walked to Iason's bed and pulled the sheet off Iason, revealing the Blondie in all his glory; his cock was erect and throbbing. Victor bit his lip and sat next to Iason's bed. He tugged on the string that held his trouser flap and then pulled out his cock. He was eager, and bit his lip as he held his cock in his hand.

He looked at Iason's facial expressions and thought to himself, "What are you enjoying Lord Mink? Who is this someone special that is pleasuring your beautiful cock right now? I can imagine the your lover is quite pleasing to you."

Victor stroked his swollen member as his excitement grew. He dared not touch Lord Mink's cock, but wondered _who_ it was that made the Blondie's heart race with such passion. He ran his thumb across the tip of his own cock, which was wet with his own self-pleasuring arts. As Iason was close to his own release, his chest rising and falling made Victor eager with anticipation. With his voyeuristic pleasure, he expertly stroked himself, and held on to his pending release as Iason suddenly held his breath, and then ejaculated, spewing his sex that erupted like a volcano and spilled down his cock and abdomen.

Victor suddenly arched his back as he relieved himself, stifling his moans to prevent his activity from being discovered. He sat there breathing hard, still holding his spent cock in his hand. He was now feeling a bit guilty of the pleasure he just enjoyed. He cleaned himself up and then proceeded to do the same to the now relaxed Blondie.

"I'm a bit jealous of whoever it is that makes you release with so much passion. Lord Mink. Perhaps I'll be fortunate and get a glimpse of your pleasure once again." Victor glanced at all the monitors to see if his vitals were stable, covered Iason once again, and left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Aristian Holiday Chapter 8: Waking Dream

Riki decided he needed to stretch his legs. He felt he was being over-pampered by the staff and he was overwhelmed by it all. It was late when he arrived the night before and hadn't really cared about exploring the Estate, considering all that occurred. He wanted to hear Iason's voice, and feel his warmth next to him. He wanted this to be just some weird dream he was having after eating too many of Tai's sweet desserts. Yes, he would soon awaken to find Iason looking down on him, reassuring him it was just a _bad_ dream after all.

But that was not the case.

Although he was still under orders to remain in bed, he managed to sneak out when the housekeepers came in to changed the linen. Two young men, twins, it seemed, and an elderly woman had entered the master bedroom, whispering amongst themselves. They first bowed to Riki, then went about their duties. The young men appeared to be 18 or 19, and soon began to remove the sheets and replace the pillows. The elderly woman replaced the pitcher of water and freshened up the bath hall while humming to herself.

Riki took advantage of all the activity by sneaking out into the corridor. He noticed a brightly lit room and headed towards it. It was an arboretum filled with many beautiful flowers and plants, fountains and ponds. He sat on a bench under the shade of a tree, enjoying the warm sunshine and the wonderful scents of all the flowers. He closed his eyes and could hear the many birds that came to bathe in the fountains. Riki thought about the penthouse gardens back home. Iason had truly captured the ambiance of Aristia.

This made him extremely sad, for there he was, looking at all the beauty that Iason had described to him. In the many weeks prior to their trip, Riki imagined all sorts of wonderful things Iason spoke of, finding he was right: Aristia was like a dream come to life.

His thoughts were disrupted as a sharp pain suddenly ripped through his head. His ears began to ring louder than before. Riki found he could do nothing but scream. As his knees gave out and he fell, a flash of light appeared in his mind, and a sudden image pierced the veil of his mind's eye.

"_Riki, he's hurt…he's crying…oh Pet..."_

Jathan and the twins were looking for their lost guest, who had disappeared from the master bedroom, when they heard the screams, and rushed out to the arboretum. Riki was on the ground with his hands over his ears.

"Sir Riki! Are you alright?"

Jathan and the twins picked Riki off the ground and rushed him back to the master bedroom just as Odi was entering the front door. Riki's eyes were wide open, and he was calling for Iason.

"Iason! Iason! I can _hear_ you…!"

Jathan looked at Odi with confusion in his eyes. Odi followed them into the master bedroom and sat in a chair next to Riki, who was being cleaned up. His clothes were filled with dust from the arboretum floor. He seemed awake but not responsive; he just stared out in front of him with his eyes wide open. Odi was worried. He had never seen Riki in such a state, and wondered if perhaps he was injured more than he let on. The bandage on his head had bled through once again, which puzzled Jathan, who dressed it earlier that morning. He had noticed the wound was healing some, but now it seemed as if the wound was bleeding more than before.

"What do you think happened to him?" Odi stared at Riki as Jathan removed the bandage.

"How is _this_ possible?" Jathan whispered to Odi.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't understand it myself. I changed the bandage last night, and once this morning. The wound had bled a bit, but the was healing; I'm _certain_ of it."

Odi looked at Riki. He seemed far away, and quite anxious. "Perhaps we should take him back to the Medical Center." Odi suggested.

"Well, I've seen this look many times before." Jathan looked at Riki's vacant stare. "Sir Riki was suffering from headaches and ringing in his ears. I thought perhaps it was due to his injuries, but now that I see him, it seems he might be having a _'__w__aking __d__ream'_." Jathan waved his hand in front of Riki's face, but he didn't even blink. "He _did_ mention Lord Mink, which is odd."

Odi suddenly recalled past events between Iason and Riki, then spoke. "Iason and Riki have a _unique_ relationship," Odi began "There is something between them - a bond - that was created by their close relationship." Odi gave Jathan a knowing glance. "Ever since Lord Mink was poisoned…"

Jathan gasped. "Poisoned? By what?"

Odi did not really want to discuss Iason's _private_ matters, but seeing Riki in such a state made him reconsider. "He was poisoned about two years ago right before the Trade Conference on Amoi, though not too many people know. Lord Mink received a bottle of wine as a gift. It had been laced with _Agatha_, and Lord Mink nearly died had it not been for Riki. He was never the same after that."

Jathan pondered on that last point. "Does Lord Mink suffer much from headaches?"

Odi looked at him with wide eyes. "Yes, quite severe at times. Opiates worked at first, however, as time passed, all pain relief became ineffective. Riki would give Lord Mink deep massages, which really seem to work."

"Opiates, and all types of drugs will lose their effectiveness as time goes by." Jathan looked at Riki. "This event created a close bond between them I presume?"

Odi smiled. "Well, yeah- I mean they are _more_ than Master and Pet. Iason seems to _know_ when Riki suffers, and the same can be said of Riki. He seems to know when Lord Mink is under some distress, or _pain_, which baffled all of us."

Jathan began to piece together the bond between Master and Pet. "Odi, I believe Riki may have developed _empathic_ abilities, in the form of a _link_ with my Master. Agatha or Agatha'sHalo is very real in my world. People use Agatha in extremely minute amounts in order to reach beyond the physical and mental limits of one's existence. Many take Agatha hoping to reach a plane of enlightened intelligence and heightened spirituality.

"According to the Elders, it's believed that Agatha has existed since the dawn of life on every civilized planet known. It has many names. Here on Aristia it's known as '_Amour de Dio'_- or 'Armah's Love.' Love is the foundation of all things Aristian; it is woven into _every_ fabric of our culture. Love of _life_ is appreciated and _revered_ here, although this world has not been spared by those who oppress and destroy. But there is Armah, who holds the scales between light and darkness. At least that is what we're taught from the moment we are born."

Odi was listening to Jathan when Riki suddenly cried out once again.

"Iason! I _hear _you! Where are you?" He reached out with his hands, as if he were walking in the dark. "I can't _see_ you!"

Jathan tried to calm him down, but Riki looked right through him as if he weren't there at all.

"Sir Riki? Can you hear me? Sir Riki?"

Odi thought about something Ayuda, Askel and Freyn talked about once. That people saw _visions_ through the halo. "You said people take this to have these waking dreams?"

"Yes, the Elder Class say one can see time as it moves _forward_ or _backwards_ through the light of the halo. We were going to give Sir Riki a therapeutic bath tonight in the hot springs below the Estate. Its rich minerals promote healing similar to accelerator. I thought Sir Riki could benefit from it. It is also known to work as a _catalyst_ of sorts."

Odi wondered if this was possible, never having heard of these hot springs. "A catalyst for Agatha's Halo?"

Jathan nodded. "Healing all wounds, especially those of the _heart_. Sir Riki has been quite sad over Lord Mink. I thought…well, Sir Riki might feel _closer_ to my Master and find comfort in the springs. Lord Mink learned much about our culture as a visiting Dignitary. And this Estate was a gift from the Royal Family- _specifically_ given to him on the recommendation of the Elder Class.

"They bestowed upon him the title of _Aristia's Lost Son,_ because his heart resonated with my people, our culture and the climate. This Estate has historical significance on Aristia. It is believed Armah dipped his hands into the hot springs after creating the universe to wash the dust from his hands and face. This dust settled as minerals in the water, and these minerals were believed to be _Armah's Love_ or 'Agatha'."

Odi was amazed by the story Jathan was telling. He wondered how much was real and how much was just folklore.

Jathan continued. "Armah's Love is deadly only because men are greedy, and believe that the _more_ you take -even in small amounts- the closer they are to Armah. But the Elders believe Armah's Love is to be used sparingly- if at all. Instead they teach that one can become close to Armah through meditation while bathing in the hot springs."

Riki suddenly blinked. He had tears running down his face. He looked pale and weak, and surprised to find himself back in bed with Odi and Jathan staring at him.

"What happened?" Riki whispered with a rough voice.

Jathan took his hand. "Sir Riki, you collapsed in the arboretum. The twins found you on the ground after you began to scream."

Riki felt his head. "My head _really_ hurts! Is there anything I can take for this terrible ringing in my ears?"

Odi was concerned. Riki's head wound, his ears ringing and now _this_?

"Riki, perhaps we should take you back to the Medical Center?"

"No- I'm okay. I just feel all _wrong. _ I don't know how to describe it. I feel like I'm treading water, and my head feels like it's full of all sorts of sounds. Stuff keeps popping into my head, shit I've never even _seen_ before."

"Sir Riki, I believe the hot springs may do you some good. Why don't we proceed with it as soon as possible? We'll let you rest a bit while we prepare, then we'll go down to the springs."

Odi was hesitant to bring up Iason, there had been no word regarding his attackers. There were several dead assailants, but mostly Bio-Droids sold by the Black Market. Of course leads were nearly impossible to find, as the space dock was completely destroyed. Odi felt he could really use Katze's expertise right now. He sighed, as it would be a while before he could speak to him. Katze was still recovering from surgery.

Riki, guessing his thoughts, turned to Odi. "No news on Iason huh?"

Odi shook his head. "It's a mystery. I mean Iason has always been a high-profile Blondie, and he is always at risk. Being the Head of the Syndicate, he was bound to have enemies. People are _drawn_ to Lord Mink, good or bad makes no difference, like _moths to a flame__._"

Riki suddenly grabbed Odi's hand, "_What_ did you say!" His eyes wide with fear.

BREAK PAGE 2

Odi once again spoke. "That it's a mystery…"

"No- no! The part you said about moths and flames!"

Odi feeling confused- repeated himself. "Oh, that people are drawn to Iason like a moth is drawn to a flame?"

"Yeah that part!" Riki then became animated, flaying his arms everywhere. "A flame…holding a flame? Damn it I can't remember!"

"Remember what?" Odi urged. "Riki? What's wrong?"

Riki became quiet. He remembered that he wanted to tell Odi and Jathan his secret, though he was a bit hesitant.

"Riki? What's wrong? You look like you have something to say." Odi stared at Riki with concern.

Jathan began to worry, noticing Riki's bandage as blood was seeping through it again. "Sir Riki, please lie down, your wound has begun to bleed again."

Riki touched his head. "Fuck! What's up with this pain?"

When Jathan removed the bandages, he was shocked. Riki now had lacerations over his right ear. "Armah! What is _this_!" Jathan looked at Odi, who was equally shocked.

"What's going on? Why are you two freaking out?"

Jathan brought a mirror from the dresser and held it in front of Riki. As he looked at his head, he gasped.

"What the hell! Where did this come from?"

Jathan began to panic. He clapped his hands loudly, calling the twins, who ran to the master bedroom. "Get fresh bandages and go to the medicine closet and bring the ointment from the spring. Hurry!" The twins scurried away as Jathan kept pressure on Riki's head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurts! Damn it! What the hell is going on? Every time my ears ring, my head bleeds! Now nightmares and voices!"

"_Voices_?" Jathan looked at Riki. "What voices are you talking about?"

Odi noticed that Riki turned his head a bit, averting his eyes. "Riki, what are you talking about?"

Riki was about to speak when the twins returned, followed immediately by Tai.

"Riki! What's wrong?" Tai looked at Odi and Jathan as they hovered about the bed.

Riki let Jathan re-dress the wound. Tai and Odi were shocked by the size of the wound.

"Armah help us! Riki what happened?" Tai exclaimed as he pointed to Riki's wounds. "That wound was _not_ like that last night, I should know, I helped dress it!"

Riki's head looked as if a butcher had sliced it. The slight bump and laceration had grown in size as if he just received it. Jathan began to pray silently as Tai also began to chant.

"What's _this_?" Riki cried out. "I'm not dying here you know! You're both scaring the crap out of me- cut it out!"

Tai stopped and looked at Riki. "Riki, you have signs of _Armah's Love._"

Riki looked at Tai as if he were crazy. "What the hell is _that_?"

Odi interrupted, "Riki, you were about to tell us something, weren't you?"

Riki looked a bit nervous with so many eyes looking at him. He took a deep breath, then sighed. Jathan dismissed the twins from the room, as well as the rest of the household that had gathered at the door. Jathan whispered a message to one of the twins as he closed the door.

He joined Odi and Tai, who sat near the bed, waiting on Riki, who looked rather nervous. He had planned on telling Odi and Jathan, but now there was no hiding it from Tai, who still had worried written all over his face. He took another deep breath, slowly letting it out.

"This is going to sound weird and stupid.…" Riki paused as if deciding how to word the next part.

"No Sir Riki, please tell us, what's on your mind?" Jathan gave him a slight smile, trying to comfort him.

Riki smirked. "Well, it's not what's on my mind, it's what's _in_ it." They all looked at Riki with confusion.

"Okay, when Iason was poisoned, he developed these big-ass headaches, right? Well at times, he would see a bright light- a halo- and sometimes he could see…_things._"

Everyone remained silent, listening to every word Riki spoke.

"Remember when I was taken by Raoul? Iason used the halo- deliberately- and found me at the Taming Tower. Then there was the time he found me at Dana Burn, remember? And then when he was publicly whipped, I _felt_ his pain; his mind was on fire, and the pain was really fucked up. I felt it all!"

Tai and Jathan looked at each other and Odi just nodded, saying, "Yeah, I remember all that, but what's going on _now_?"

Riki was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Well, remember when Iason whipped me with the C-20 by accident? Well, he gave me a set of Aristian Meditation Spheres as an apology gift. He said if I could learn how to properly meditate, I would receive an endorphin release in my head, because he _refused_ to give me relief when I was…well...naughty."

Odi grinned. "Hmm and you were quite a handful weren't you?" he mused.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. So I couldn't get how to use these balls, so Iason taught me…"

Tai smiled to himself. "There were several times I caught you using them."

"Yeah, at first it was weird, but then Iason and I had this _link_ that developed as we got better. But Iason really felt like crap when he initiated the link. The really neat thing was that when _I_ initiated the link, Iason didn't feel the pain. Iason wanted this kept secret because of the danger it would pose to both him and me.

"If Jupiter were to find out, Iason felt she would get rid of me, or worse, tamper with his mind. He also felt others would use _me_ as a means to get to Iason. So he wanted to strengthen our link for just those risks." Riki became quiet, then whispered, "Iason was right all along, and now we are separated."

Jathan felt sorry for Riki, but then spoke. "Sir Riki, Lord Mink learned how to meditate here! The Elders sent me here as a child along with one of the Elders, a Sage by the name of Petros was sent to teach Lord Mink how to meditate in the hot springs. I was to learn this as well as part of my duties. Lord Mink loved the hot springs. Whenever he used them and meditated, the candle's flames would all flicker in unison; it was quite amazing."

Tai, who had not known this, asked Jathan, "Do you know why Petros, a Sage_, _an Elder no less, would do this? This ritual of meditation in Armah's Love is strictly for Aristians of Noble Lineage, you _know_ this."

Jathan, who knew this to be a secret, said, "Yes I knew. But Lord Mink was anointed as Aristia's _Lost Son._ _You_ know this also, did you not?"

Tai, who did not care to be recognized as a Royal, distant or not, turned away, averting his eyes from Jathan's knowing gaze. "Not all things are entrusted to those of birthright, Jathan," Tai whispered.

Odi, who knew Tai's family was royalty spoke often with the young royal heir. He looked at his lover, knowing how much Tai's rejection of his duties to his family, and his falling out with his father, had wounded him.

Jathan finished dressing Riki's head wound. "I have sent word to Elder Petros; he will know what to do. I have limited power and experience with these matters, as I am only the attendant to the hot springs. However, I have never encountered a link as complex as this. Petros has a seat on the Elder Class Council. He, I believe, would feel that it might be beneficial if Riki links with Lord Iason."

Odi considered this carefully. "If Riki _does_ reach Iason, we might be able to learn his location and _who_ abducted him. With Lord Am on the way as we speak, we will need all the information ready and clear, so we can coordinate a rescue. Lord Am will certainly be anxious, given the nature of his visit. I'm sure the fire that was lit up under him will make his journey a _short_ one to be sure."

Jathan agreed, as hope filled his heart that his Master might be alive. He looked upon Riki with a renewed sense of understanding as to _why_ his Master would love him so. They truly must have such a powerful bond. This final thought humbled him.

Riki looked quite pale, staring at the bloodied dressings in a bowl, as matters were being discussed as if he were just a tool. He didn't care about anything but getting Iason back safely. If it were true that he was linked not only mentally but _physically_, what must Iason's condition be? If his wounds hurt like hell -and they did- what about all the aches and pains? Were they a manifestation of wounds that Iason also suffered? Riki was silent as the conversation continued among them.

Jathan noticed his silence, and the somber expression on Riki's face. "Sir Riki, what is it?"

Riki looked at the three, who now turned their attention back to him.

"Well, I know that when I was taken to the Medical Center, I was examined all over. And well, other than the bump and cut on my forehead, I had some cuts and bruises right? So, now what is all _this_? I feel pain all over my body, each one worse than the one before. Does that mean that Iason is hurt badly?" Riki looked at their faces with such sad eyes, which told him the answer.

Jathan spoke softly. "Sir Riki, I don't really know the extent of your link. But if your head wound is an indication of Lord Mink's condition… then it may be so."

Riki closed his eyes, feeling his heart ache so much that he just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. Tai and Odi felt for the young man, knowing how much Riki truly loved Iason. They searched for words to comfort him, but fell silent.

Jathan then spoke. "Odi, please check Sir Riki's body for any more changes. I've left the mineral ointment and some cloths. Please apply the ointment should anymore injuries appear. Sir Riki, I will leave Odi and Tai to keep you company while I see to the preparations below. We are only waiting on Elder Petros, and we can commence as soon as he arrives. I fear your wounds are now more pressing, but if need be, we may have to take you below and let you soak a bit. But I want you to hold on as long as you can alright?" Riki nodded and then turned to look out the window.

It was now late afternoon and the sun was beginning to descend towards the horizon. Riki wanted to hear Iason's voice so much that he was close to tears. Odi and Tai sat with him, watching like a hawk. They did their best to make him as comfortable as possible.

Riki suddenly grew tired, and spoke. "Hey guys I don't feel so good." Riki's eyes filled with tears. "What if we're too late? What if Iason dies?" Riki then closed his eyes.

Odi and Tai rushed to his side. They pulled the sheets away and began to examine him. Odi gasped. "Tai look at this! He has dark spots all over his left arm and across his chest!"

Tai examined his legs. "Armah! Look at his left leg!"

The two began to really panic, as Riki's body now looked as if he had been beaten to a pulp. "Riki…stay awake!" Tai shouted as they began to apply the ointment all over Riki's body. They were startled as Riki mumbled Iason's name over and over and then fell into darkness.

Dusk had fallen as Jathan looked over the final preparations for Riki's treatment. He walked down a long corridor that descended to the hot springs below the Estate. Numerous candles lit the cavern in an eerie glow. A subtle scent of incense permeated throughout the warm hot springs. Near the steps that led to the spring was a stone bench. Fresh towels and several bath robes were placed there along with a set of Aristian Meditation Spheres. Once all preparations met with his approval, Jathan returned to see if Riki was ready.

He was met half way up the stairs by Marcus, the younger of the twins, who was worked up in a state of panic. "Jathan! It's Sir Riki! Something is wrong! Lord Tai and the bodyguard were screaming for you!"

Jathan rushed to the master bedroom, finding Odi and Tai lifting Riki off the bed.

"Quickly!" Odi ordered. "We need to take Riki below NOW!"

Jathan froze as he now saw the deep bruises all over Riki's body, especially his left arm and leg, indicating that Lord Mink may be in _grave_ condition.

"Yes, of course. Follow me!" Jathan quickly led the way down below the Estate. Odi and Tai were overwhelmed by the size of the cavern below the foundation. It seemed like the passage went on forever. Odi carried Riki in his arms, since he was now unconscious.

Jathan spoke to Marcus. "Has there been any word on Petros?"

"Yes Sir." Marcus answered "Alexei sent word that they were on their way, and should arrive shortly before sunset."

As they entered the lower chamber, Odi and Tai could not believe the beauty of the hot springs surrounded by a multitude of large candles. There were no modern light fixtures anywhere, but there was a rather large window carved into the multi-colored rock chamber facing the ocean. The view was in the direction where the path of the sun was to set. This would give the chamber its only source of light, other than the candles that were always lit.

Odi handed Riki to Tai and Jathan, as Marcus helped to undress him. A towel wrap was placed on him, which hung at the waist and was tied with a drawstring. Odi then turned around to take Riki again.

Tai watched as his lover revealed his body. Odi was was quite masculine, demonstrating his discipline in keeping fit. But to Tai he was _beautiful__,_ seemingly chiseled out of pale granite and blessed with charms he was very familiar with. But Tai frowned when he noticed the many cuts and bruises marring his otherwise perfect body. He knew Odi was in pain, as they _all_ were, after surviving the attack.

Odi was not concerned with Tai's gaze at the moment. He was only thinking of Riki, who looked like a broken doll, as he lay limply in Jathan and Tai's arms. He took Riki back into his arms and walked towards the steps which led into the hot springs.

He dipped a toe into the water, testing its warmth. Odi felt a tingling sensation as the water at first stung his many cuts and bruises, then slowly began to _heal_ his body. Odi was amazed and quite speechless, as the minerals bubbled around his legs. Then slowly, a calming sensation washed over him and he closed his eyes.

"Let's not immerse him yet Odi, until the Elder arrives." Jathan spoke. "We don't know what will happen to Sir Riki if we immerse him completely."

Odi nodded and sat down on the top step placing Riki on his lap. Tai and Jathan, along with Marcus, all undressed, and they too joined Odi at the steps. They cupped their hands and dipped them in the water, then slowly massaged the mineral water over Riki's body. The cuts on Tai's hands began to heal before his eyes, and he began to silently pray over Riki. Riki's bruises however, did not fade as Odi's and Tai's did, and this confused them all, but they continued to massage the warm mineral water over Riki's body.

Petros looked out his window as the sun closed in on the horizon. He was surprised when Alexei came running into the Council Chambers, out of breath and screaming his name. He didn't know what to make of the young man's labored words, and had to help him calm down, before he realized what the young man had said.

"Although Alexei explained the situation to the Sage, there was much that they didn't know. They didn't know if Iason was injured, or even alive, after the attack on the Ios. They did, however, know that Riki had made it out safely, and was currently residing in Iason's estate." Both he and his fellow Elders had always wondered about Iason and Riki. He was personally looking forward to meeting up with him, to see how the young man had matured into his title position as Head of the Syndicate.

He had heard all the rumors regarding the famed Blondie who was greatly admired on many worlds. But all that _paled_ in comparison to his importance to Aristia, and the Elder Class. He recalled when Iason first arrived on Aristia.

He was a young man fresh from the Academy, on his first trip as a Dignitary from Amoi. He was there to attend the Trade Conference that would establish open trade relations with Aristia.

When he first set eyes on the young Lord, Petros was representing Aristia's Cultural Committee that welcomed all the Dignitaries with an elaborate ceremony. This included a day filled with a traditional dance involving each Dignitary. It was all in good taste and was more of a festival than anything else.

While most of them stumbled about trying to keep up with the young men and women that led them, Iason seemed to glide as if walking on air. He mimicked each move as if he knew the dance by heart. The young lady who danced with him blushed when Iason's beautiful sapphire eyes gazed upon her. He held her hand tenderly and with the utmost care. He bowed gracefully as the dance ended and kissed her hand. She just about fainted when he smiled and thanked her for the pleasure of her company. This was not lost on Petros, who seemed drawn to the young Blondie.

The Dignitaries were all given a taste of the local delicacies in the form of traditional dishes and fruits, confections, and wines and spices. Not all partook of the offerings and bypassed this part of the Opening Ceremonies. Iason, however, seemed to come alive with the sights and sounds of all he witnessed. He tasted every dish, considering he rarely ate much, and seemed to crave the wines that were offered.

Petros decided to sit at his table and approached Iason. "May I join you Lord Mink?" Petros bowed as he smiled at Iason.

Iason noticed his robes made of midnight blue silk. The intricate embroidery was done in gold silk thread, beautifully stitched into golden flowers along the long sleeves and raised collar. He had long graying hair with light brown and auburn highlights, revealing his younger shades. He looked weathered and his eyes betrayed wisdom and reverence. Around his neck he wore a golden amulet with symbols that caught his eye. Iason smiled politely.

"Certainly, please do."

Petros looked at Iason's face, entranced by his handsome features. Iason had a beauty that he had never seen before. Of course he had heard of Jupiter's Blondies, manufactured by the sentient computer on Amoi. Each Blondie was a work of art, he was told, and now saw firsthand that the rumors where all true. Iason was stunning. A vision with his long, almost white-blond hair, flawless skin and sapphire eyes the likes of which he had never seen before.

That was the first time Petros had met a Blondie from Amoi. His first impression was of a young man who had _destiny_ written all over him. A destiny now in danger of unraveling before his eyes. He was certain -as was the Elder Class- that Iason had a role to fulfill. One that would shake the foundations of the known universe, and he was not going to let it slip through his hands.

His little Pet also has a role it seemed. One he may have overlooked somewhere along the line. Perhaps this one piece of the puzzle was yet to be revealed to him. There was so much evidence that led the Elder Class to Iason Mink, and if Iason was indeed the _link_ created by "Armah's Love," then Riki may very well be the one to light his path.

The shuttle landed on the island and Alexei rushed Petros down the long corridor to the hot springs. Once there, the winded Sage took in the sight before his eyes. For there was Riki, unconscious in Odi's arms, as Tai and Jathan poured the mineral water over his entire body. Riki's body seemed weak and frail, the bruises and lacerations were dark and deep. He feared the young man was at Death's door.

"You must all exit the water!" Petros shouted as he neared the bottom of the stairs. "You may remain in the chamber, however, strict silence must be observed, and you must not interfere! Whatever you are about to witness must be kept secret with _no_ _exceptions_."

Petros neared the hot spring and bent down to catch his breath.

"When I give the word you must hand Riki to me, and do as I have commanded. I will enter a meditative state and attempt to strengthen the _link_ between Riki and Lord Mink. I do not know what will happen next, so perhaps the young one there can guide me from there on."

Petros removed all his jewelry, as Alexei helped him undress. He softly stepped into the hot spring and carefully dipped his body, not wanting to disturb the calm of water. He then slowly rose from the water with a look of serene confidence. His eyes betrayed the wisdom he held within.

Odi and the others noticed the Tall Sage's body which was adorned with symbols throughout. This meant little to Odi, but to Tai, Jathan, and Alexei, what caught their attention were the tattoos down both arms.

On his left arm was written in the language of the Ancient's:

"_The Flame Within will burn if held too tight." _

And down the right arm was written:

"_The Tempest within will fan the Flame."_

Petros began to meditate in the spring. He slowly raised his arms in front of his body, outstretched and steady, as he faced the group of men. Then suddenly, the candles flames all flickered in unison and the chamber became still. It was if the air had been sucked out, and only the sounds of the men breathing could be heard.

"Bring Riki to me, but do not step into the spring."

Odi moved forward and came down to one knee, passing Riki to Petros' waiting embrace. Petros took a few steps back, going deeper into the water when suddenly, a gust of warm wind swirled around the two men. Petros spoke with a loud voice:

"_The Tempest has arrived__,__ slumbering Flame__. C__an you not hear his heart howling your name?"_

Petros gazed down upon Riki, whose eyes fluttered then opened. He looked so small in the strong embrace of the tall Sage. Petros smiled and spoke.

"Riki, hold your breath little one, and fear not."

Slowly Petros submerged with Riki in his arms, and remained under for what seemed like an eternity. Odi and the others looked into the water, and then suddenly a flash of light appeared in the water and bathed the chamber in a golden light. Petros slowly emerged, holding Riki in his arms. Tai and Jathan began to silently pray, as they could not believe their eyes.

Riki opened his eyes, but remained silent in the arms of Petros, who also stared out in front of him. All of Riki's injuries had vanished, his color had returned, and he was breathing calmly, as was Petros. Riki had a far away look, as if he was looking upon someone right before his eyes.

Then Riki calmly raised one hand, and spoke:

"_Iason, I am here, turn around. I am over here- look at me love. Turn away from the sea of darkness, follow my voice to the light…I am real."_


	9. Chapter 9

Aristian Holiday Chapter 9: The Tempest Within

(This chapter was inspired by _"The Flame"_ by Cheap Trick)

It was a light he welcomed. "….Halo…." Having no strength to fight it, Iason closed his eyes and embraced it, letting its warmth wash over his body and his mind. He felt as if the darkness would have swallowed him whole had he not followed the sound of Riki's voice. The emptiness that bogged him in the sea of darkness had now been filled by the sounds of chimes, like those of the meditation spheres that Riki held in his hands before the ship was attacked. Iason fell into darkness.

His mind began to slowly expand, feeling as if it traveled in all directions, reaching out to find his Pet. No. Not his Pet, but his love, his _life_.

"Riki…where are you my love?"

Suddenly a rush of wind blew against him, and loud echoes began to sound in his ears. He turned in all directions until he spotted Riki. He looked... different.

"Must be a trick of the mind," Iason whispered to himself.

"…son… Iason…here… over here… look at me… No, no, don't be alarmed… I'm here, it's me… Riki."

Iason turned his face away. "No! This is not possible. My mind has now become my tormentor… Could my heart be so cruel as to torture me when I _ache_ to hold him?"

Iason stared, rooted to the ground. For there stood Riki, naked, holding his hand out to Iason. He was bathed in a golden aura that pushed the darkness away from Iason. Riki began to walk towards him.

"Iason… it's me Riki, I'm _really_ here."

Riki's hair seemed to move as if blown about by the wind. Iason had never seen Riki this way. He felt a surge of warmth envelope him, but gazed at Riki, almost afraid he would disappear if he dared to blink.

"Oh Pet, dare I believe you have found me?" Iason moved his feet to walk forward but felt held in place. Confused, he desperately reached for Riki.

"Hold on Iason, stay there, I'll come to you." Riki seemed to glide over to Iason, then disappeared.

"Riki? Riki! Where are you?"

Iason became anxious as he searched for Riki, although the light did not fade out. Suddenly he felt the warmth of an embrace. There were two arms wrapped around him from behind, then the softness of Riki's body. Iason closed his eyes as he took in the sensation of being held, daring to hope it was not just another dream come to haunt him. Then he felt Riki take his hair in his hands and inhale deeply.

"Mmm, Iason, open your eyes." Iason slowly opened his eyes. There stood Riki looking at him with those beautiful dark eyes.

"Dare I believe? Are you really here Riki?" Riki reached up and gently kissed his lips, prodding them open to explore his mouth as if for the first time. He placed his arms around Iason's neck, standing on his toes in an attempt to take his mouth with passion.

Iason came alive and lifted him off the ground, holding him tight. "Riki…oh Pet, I feared you dead! Please tell me you are _real_... My mind could be fabricating this, knowing my heart aches for you."

Riki kissed him once more, then took Iason's hands and kissed each palm. Next, he placed a hand over his heart. "Iason, this is my heartbeat. It's real. As real as if I were there with you."

Iason reached out and touched Riki's chest. He could feel his heart beat gently beating against his hand. Reaching with his other hand, Iason looked down and embraced Riki once again; trembling as Riki held him tight.

"Iason, I'm at the Estate on Aristia, in the hot springs. Odi and Jathan are here, also Petros."

"Petros? Why…I don't understand?" Iason became confused in his mind and began to fade from Riki's eyes.

"Iason? You need to _focus_ for a minute, you need to know something!"

Iason began to fade back in. "Riki, something is _wrong__._ I feel a bit disembodied and confused. I know I'm injured and sedated. I don't have control of my body; my mind has been invaded and incapacitated, and my motor reflexes have been compromised."

Riki interrupted. "Iason, you must _listen_, something new has happened. You remember how your headaches would be at the edge of my mind? Well, it seems your injuries are now appearing on my _body_."

Iason took in this new information, then the expression in his face became serious, as the implications sank in. He recalled the voices of men speaking around him regarding his injuries.

"Oh Riki! Are you alright?"

Riki shook his head. "No."

Riki focused on his body and his appearance changed. Iason gasped in disbelief as suddenly wounds appeared on Riki's head; his left arm and leg were darkened with deep contusions, and there were numerous lacerations and bruises across his chest.

Iason was horrified and fell to his knees. There stood Riki, gravely injured. "Riki- oh Riki! How can this be? Are you so injured?" Iason brought his hands to his face and began to weep. He reached out to Riki. "Oh love…"

Riki quickly transformed back to a more desirable appearance. "Iason, these are _your_ injuries; they have become mine. If it had not been for Petros, who dipped me in the hot springs, I would have died."

Iason's mind began to swoon. It was too much of a shock to his mind, and his heart. His poor little Pet was once again subjected to torture and anguish. A dark shadow began to appear over Iason's face as depression settled in and he began to fade into the darkness once more.

Alarmed, Riki reached out to Iason. "Iason! Don't leave me again! _Please_ look at me. I'm okay, honestly. The hot springs have healed many of my injuries. This shit is _way_ better than accelerator- look at me!"

Iason raised his face, and with a surprised expression, saw as Riki leaped toward him. "I don't want to lose you. We can _save_ you- please focus on me!"

Iason now stared in disbelief as Riki's body transformed in appearance, now whole and without blemish. His body was covered in a golden light, warm and serene.

"Oh Pet…are you truly as I see you? You're not suffering now, are you? Please tell me you are all right." Iason whispered, as Riki grasped his hand lifting Iason off his knees.

"Yes I am, see for yourself." Riki began to kiss him hard, reaching around Iason's waist once again, and began to caress him everywhere his hands could reach. Iason began to respond as tears of sadness turned to tears of joy. Riki devoured his mouth, desperately trying to bring Iason back to life.

With trembling hands, Iason placed his hands on Riki's face and held it, gazing into his dark eyes. Then he spoke. "I am confused my love. You _seem_ so real, but my mind begins to wonder off into memories of us. Wonderful _arousing_ memories, they seem to infiltrate my every thought, and I find it difficult to distinguish what is _real_, with what is not."

Riki looked at Iason, wondering how he would convince Iason that he was real. "Iason, give me your hand, walk with me."

Riki led Iason down a candle lit corridor, remembering how Iason had led him in many of their meditation lessons. They entered a room that seemed familiar to Iason. It was large with a beautiful fireplace that took up most of one wall. There was a large bed in the center of the room with red satin sheets, and the room itself was adorned with numerous pieces of art tastefully placed everywhere. The room was lit by several large windows that let in the warm sunlight. There was a soft breeze making the curtains dance gently. Riki pointed out one of the windows that faced a garden filled with many beautiful flowers.

"Close your eyes Iason." Riki whispered. Iason did as he was told, and then Riki touched his cheek with his hand. "Now open them."

Iason could feel the breeze, and his senses were filled with the scent of Aristian Jasmine, which mixed with the island spices. Iason turned around and took in his surroundings.

"I am in the master bedroom of my Estate; I remember this room, the scent of jasmine and sandalwood. I remember the sunset could be seen here by this window…oh Riki!"

Riki then turned Iason around. "Iason, did we ever gaze at this scene together? No- we did not. We have yet to witness this; so I am not a figment of your imagination; I am not a dream, or a memory of a past encounter. I am in your mind- we are _real_ in our mind's eye."

Iason touched Riki's cheek. "Yes, you are right Riki. I have longed to hold you; I want to awaken from this nightmare, and find you in my bed, sleeping next to me. I don't think I can bear _this," _Iason gestured with his hand at the room they were in, "to be my only moments with you."

Riki led Iason to the bed and kissed his lips. He then reached up and pulled him down to kiss each eye gently as he ran his hands through Iason's hair. He embraced him running his hands down his back, caressing his perfectly toned ass, and pulling him towards his hips.

Iason placed his arms around Riki and lifted him up. Riki instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist, his cock standing erect. He felt Iason's cock beneath him growing hard as it rubbed Riki's ass, teasing is entrance.

Iason began to kiss Riki passionately, wanting to devour his mouth as he thrust his tongue into Riki's, swirling it around his tongue. Riki closed his lips around Iason's tongue sucking it erotically, as he began to grind his hips against Iason's; pressing his cock against his abdomen. Riki moaning so sweetly, Iason couldn't help himself and grabbed his ass and pulled Riki tight against his body.

Riki broke away and began to nibble Iason's throat gently, enjoying each gasp and moan coming from Iason. Iason inserted his fingers into Riki's mouth and then inserted one, then another, into Riki, making him grind more enthusiastically. Iason slowly sat on the edge of the bed and lifted Riki up gently to ease him down onto his throbbing cock. They gazed into each others eyes and relished the sensation of the fuck. Riki held his breath as Iason filled him.

Iason began to kiss Riki, their eyes never losing sight of each other. Then he moved to Riki's ear, nibbling and kissing it. This sent chills down Riki's spine. Iason began to slowly lift him up and down, only pausing to pull the nipple ring with his teeth, delighted to see the gold ring with the sapphire stone hanging onto the pert nipple. Riki moaned as Iason continued on to the left nipple, enjoying his lover's sighs and moans.

As the passion grew more intense, Riki leaned back on Iason's lap as Iason held onto his arms. "I want to see you on me..." Iason hissed. Riki knew this manuver well, and watched Iason's eyes fill with lust. "Oh Pet…push on me."

Riki pulled on Iason's arms, pushing his body harder onto Iason's cock. "Oh…yeeesss…that's it…you are so perfect." Riki could feel Iason's breath as he placed his arms around his waist and pulled him back up.

He took hold of Riki's erection and stroked it with expert ease. "Oh Riki, you excite me so my love."

Iason then fell back onto the bed as Riki, impaled by Iason's incredibly hot cock, began to undulate slowly. Riki's rigid member bobbed up and down with his every movement. Iason arched his back, lifting Riki up and down with a sense of urgency. His release was coming fast. Iason clenched his teeth, completely spellbound with Riki riding hard on him.

Riki bit his lip as Iason brought him closer to the brink. "Iason, I want to feel you _deeper_…yeah…like that!" Riki opened his mouth and gasped as Iason held his hips tight in each hand and began to almost violently lift and drop Riki in a maddening pace. Riki held onto Iason's arms and erupted in a wave of ecstasy. "Fucking Jupiter! Holy Shit!" Riki's sex shot up between them, which made the excited Blondie climax so hard, he nearly fell faint.

"Oh…Riki…Riki."

Iason relaxed his grip on Riki's hips, pulling Riki who was still impaled on his cock. Although Iason had just climaxed, he almost immediately became aroused again, giving Riki a wave of post-coital stimulation.

Riki looked down at Iason, whose chest was soaked with the wetness of their lovemaking. He kissed Iason's nipples and sucked on one, as they both breathed heavily. This vivid encounter was their strongest coupling yet, causing their intimacy to begin anew.

Riki lay on Iason's chest. He could hear Iason's heartbeat, and he wrapped his arms around him, whispering, "I never thought…I never thought I'd hear your heartbeat again, Iason." Riki's soft whisper betrayed his sadness.

Iason now pulled Riki off his cock, and pulled him into his embrace. "Riki, I feared you were never going to rise off that deck. I couldn't get to you my love."

Iason's voice trembled as he remembered Riki lying against the bulkhead, unconscious and bleeding. They were silent for a few moments as they reflected on their thoughts. Then Riki gently touched Iason's lips with his fingertips and said one word.

"_Again_."

"Again." Iason repeated as he turned his head to see into Riki's eyes.

Iason took his hand and kissed it. His sapphire eyes shone with so much love, he felt his heart would burst with the love he felt for his Riki.

"I will love you once more my love, my _dearest_ Riki, for I sense my body wants to awaken. If it does, you will fade."

Iason paused for a moment, "I don't know what will happen to us next love; I don't know when I will see you again, but I will not lose you at this moment. I want to be _one_ with you, and I want to feel you inside of _me_ now."

Iason's eyes stung as tears formed in them once more, making Riki swallow hard.

"Love me Riki...I...I need to feel you in me, feel you _with_ me."

Riki felt his heart ache as he kissed Iason once more, still breathing hard over their prior release. He kissed all of Iason's face, and buried his own face in his beautiful hair, recalling the wonderful scent that made him desire his Master's touch, and ran chills down his spine. He nuzzled Iason's cheek, then moved to his neck, gently kissing him and biting him as he next moved down his chest. He sucked each nipple as his hands caressed his arms, then his chest. He slowly raked his fingers down Iason's body, kissing and caressing every inch of him, wanting to imprint himself to his flesh. So he would know this was _real_.

Iason was beside himself with pleasure. His heart raced and his breathing labored, when Riki gently took hold of his cock with his hands. Iason could feel the warmth of his touch and closed his eyes, relishing his lover's lingual arts.

Riki now changed gears, and pleasured him without mercy. Feeling a sense of urgency, as if to close the gap between them. Gently, he nibbled the head of his cock, then ran his tongue up and down, licking every inch and stopping only to suckle his head.

"Oh Riki...I've missed you so…"

Iason arched his back as Riki sucked on him, gently pushing Iason's legs towards his chest. "Oh Pet…that's it….oh…just a bit more…ahh!"

Riki paused just for a moment, then began to kiss Iason's cock all the way down, until his lips met with his beautiful pink spiral that begged for his mouth. He gave Iason a passionate kiss, dipping his tongue in and out, gently teasing the excited Blondie.

"Oh…mmm…oh Riki...!"

Iason bit his lip as he moaned. His love sounds echoed in Riki's ears loudly, then he gasped as Riki pushed his legs up a bit more, and dove his tongue into Iason's inner sanctum.

This would make the tall Lord become undone. Riki wiggled his tongue a bit as he reached with one hand and stroked Iason's cock, firmly enjoying the pulsing flesh, hot and erect. He rubbed his thumb over the head, feeling Iason's essence that pooled at the surface.

Iason turned his head violently from side to side as Riki continued to unleash his well mastered skills on him, thoroughly enjoying every moan, every gasp that Iason uttered.

"Riki…I want you now my love, I want to feel you _inside_ me- I'm so ready for you…"

Riki looked up at Iason, licking his lips and giving Iason such a lustful smile Iason feared he might ejaculate on the spot. Riki lowered his legs, then softly commanded, "Turn around for me Iason, on your stomach."

Iason did just so, turning to look over his shoulder, as Riki's eyes took in Iason's beautiful and perfectly round ass. He gently ran his hands down Iason's legs, wanting to take in every inch of Iason's body, and burn the images into _his_ memory. Yes, Iason's beautiful body, naked, aroused and longing to be fucked was now _his_.

"Spread your legs a bit more." Riki pushed one of Iason's legs towards his body, as he slowly penetrated his inner sanctum with his cock, sinking completely into his lover's tight grip.

Iason moaned as he closed his eyes; his body was on fire beneath Riki's control.

Riki reached beneath Iason with one hand, and wrapped it around his taut member, stroking it gently to life as he thrust into his Blondie lover.

"Oh, Iason, you are so fucking tight...your cock is hot, and feels so good in my hand. I want to ram it in hard, and make you cry out your passion…"

Riki's words, down and dirty, were too much. Iason began his inner squeezing technique, which drove Riki wild with lust. Iason did all he could to hold on, but with Riki pounding him mercilessly with his cock, and stroking him expertly with his hand, he could not wait another moment

"Oh love, you've gone too far…uhn…I don't think...I will last…much longer…" Iason gasped, as the force of Riki's thrusts pushed him over the edge.

"Iason, _come_ for me, let me hear your cries! Reach for me here, in my heart. I'm not going to let you go…not _ever_."

Iason's low sex cry began to rise in volume as he felt his essence rise. His heart was pounding faster and harder than Riki's hand, giving him a glorious send off.

Riki began to tremble with his own climax as he grunted with each thrust, now stroking Iason with such urgency, they both cried out and erupted in a glorious release. Something that is not always the case with lovers, but their union was quite unique, where the laws of sexual release now looked at the lovers with awe, and curiosity.

Riki held Iason tight. "Don't go- Iason hang on to me, listen to my _voice__._ Don't retreat, don't lose focus."

Iason reached around and pulled Riki over his hip and embraced him against his chest, breathing hard as they both fought to remain in that moment, in the light.

"Iason, listen to me. I need you to try and tell me what you remember, but stay in the light; don't retreat in to the darkness. I know you're injured, and you said you're sedated. What can you tell me about the ones who captured you?"

Iason focused his mind, and began to recall the attack, and the voices of men around him. Riki listened as Iason recalled the doctor's name, Victor, speaking to Darius, the Commander of the vessel they were on. Iason felt the darkness looming just out of sight, trying to pull him away from Riki's warm glow.

"Riki, they are using mind blocks to keep me sedated. I believe they needed to treat my injuries and induced a coma. I know that the doctor has experience in the function and manipulation of the brain, because he has stimulated the pleasure center of my mind. I keep recalling our _intimate_ sessions- I can't help it- which is why I had a difficult time distinguishing between real, and imagined thoughts of you."

Riki smiled. "So I guess you've been getting off in your head since we've been apart, huh? No wonder you went off so hard. You're so easily aroused, my _Blondie Master,_" Riki teased. "Well now you have _this_ intimate session, to keep you preoccupied while we plan your rescue."

Iason grew serious. "Oh love... I don't want you to go; I don't want to lose you again. I was so distraught seeing you unconscious on the Ios. It's so difficult to think how you've suffered, on what should have been our Holiday."

Iason looked away and began to fade.

"Iason! Don't go! Stay with me. You need to stay with me, and focus. I know you are tired, and this is taxing your body, but you need to _try_ and remain with me!" Iason looked at Riki, whose dark eyes were searching Iason's face for his attention. "This Darius guy, who sent him, do you know?"

Iason wrinkled his brow. "He did mention someone…a 'Council of Elders.' Apparently my kidnapping was _their_ idea. But it did not go as planned, and I was injured. Where they are taking me, I do not know. However, I'm supposed to heal by the time I get there, according to their physician. My guess is they used _a__ccelerator_ to speed up the healing, by the look of your wounds…that is …_my_ wounds."

Riki closed his eyes. "That would explain the sudden sharp pain in my head, and the ringing in my ears. If it wasn't for your Attendant - Jathan- who put that healing ointment on me, I guess it would have been worse."

Iason's eyes became wet with tears, imagining how Riki must have suffered all alone after the attack, and worse, with the appearance of his injuries. He remembered how frightened Riki was in the beginning, afraid to travel in space. How nightmares plagued his first night, and the fever that made his body tremble with fear.

"Oh Pet, we fought the last time I saw you...I..._regret_ the words we spoke."

Riki touched Iason's lips with his hand. "Now let's not go there Iason, it was just me being me. At least I now know that you are alive. I'd gladly go through it all again, so long as I knew you were truly alive. Iason, I was so worried; I thought you were dead. If it wasn't for this... this _link_, I wouldn't have been able to bear the thought of you gone from my life. I never thought I'd _welcome_ this much pain, as much as I have."

Iason gently kissed him, prodding his lips open. Riki's lips quivered; a muffled sob finally escaped, as his eyes filled with tears. Riki's resolve to be brave began to melt; he just couldn't hold it in any longer. Iason held him tight, as Riki sobbed. His body trembled, and Iason too gave way to tears.

They embraced for some time, until Riki noticed Iason had begun to fade.

"Iason!"

Iason reached out with his hands. "Riki, something is _wrong__._ I think I'm being awakened..."

Riki reached for Iason. "Iason, I'll search you out again. Don't use the Halo; _I'll_ do it okay? You're still injured; these headaches won't help you heal!"

Iason nodded. "Yes, you're right of course. Search me out Riki. Perhaps by then I'll know the identity of my captors. Please have Odi and Petros help you; don't look for me on your own. _O__bey_ me on this Riki. I can't bear the thought of you being subjected to further injury, or worse- to be killed. Until we meet again, I love you...Riki."

Iason faded, as Riki stared at the spot where Iason last stood. He floated there in the warm light, then found himself being shaken frantically by Petros.

"Riki, awaken boy, you must breath!"


	10. Chapter 10

Aristian Holiday Chapter 10: Guardians of the Flame

The Firm, Shield of Honor learns of Iason's attack; Jupiter's heartache is felt on Amoi, Yui comforts Raoul and Iason awakens from his coma. New characters introduced: Founding Members of the Firm: "Shield of Honor."

They began to assemble, first one then two; then individually or with another, until at long last all members of the Shield of Honor had arrived. They rarely assembled other than for official company business, that of the Security Firm of _The Shield of Honor._ The oldest and most highly sought after security firm, whose origins dated back centuries before the "Gang Wars" of Amoi's most turbulent era and the dawn of Jupiter's ascent.

They provided security escorts for the Elite, Dignitaries and person's of interest. They were known as an eccentric lot who reserved the right to pick and choose their assignments. On this particular night, they assembled for reasons of secrecy and were not apprised as to the specifics until all had arrived. Their location for their meeting was outside of Eos, at the Estate of Sir Hector Stone, President and Chairman of the Firm. An extremely private man, whose accumulated wealth was inherited by birthright. His family was the first of three families that established the _Firm_ hundreds of years ago.

Sir Hector was highly respected by the Elite Class, and his title was approved by Jupiter early in her rule. She had trust in Sir Hector, citing his ancestor's honorable traits and strict discipline in the Martial Arts. This was a tried and tested institution, comprising of three families: Stone, Earl and Raymone.

Sir Hector Stone inherited his Noble title from his father who did the same from a long line of men dating back hundreds of years. All men born into this family were inducted into the Firm after years of training. They were groomed as heirs and future leaders similar to the grooming of Jupiter's Blondie's.

Sir James Earl belonged to the family line of scholars who maintained the Archives. The firm held records which dated back thousands of years, and were well preserved and _protected_ by Jupiter herself. The Earl family line were the Archaeologist, who excavated the ruins at Menus Quentu and numerous sites off-world. They compiled a comprehensive time line from days of the Royal Ancients; and were highly revered as keepers of the past.

Sir Luis Raymone was the Master of the Martial Arts; whose family line descended from the line of men who trained all of Jupiter's Security. His discipline included both the physical aspects of self defense and the psychological arts in mind control and manipulation. They were the most _secretive_ of the three families, and were feared as much as they were respected.

The three families were direct descendent's of the Warrior Clans of ancient Amoian history. Their lineage was well documented in the Historical Archives kept by Jupiter herself, under the _tightest_ security. Their existence was only known by Elite Intelligence, and the Head of Security on Amoi. Shield of Honor was kept as close counsel to Jupiter, and reported to her under their original title of _Guardians of the Flame_.

All Elite who were placed on the Intelligence Tract, underwent a vigorous training regimen under strict secrecy by the Firm, and sworn to silence upon acceptance. These men learned the most advanced security measures, as their duty to Jupiter required only the best. They were unaware of the Firm's ties to the past, as this was not a requirement for their service. The Head of the Syndicated was also trained in part by the Firm, as this Blondie would hold the _highest_ position on Amoi under Jupiter's watchful eye.

It was an assignment the Shield of Honor held in highest regard. For whenever the Head of the Syndicated came to an unfortunate end, they would need to train the newest candidate.

_**25 years ago... **_

"She has appointed young Iason Mink as her next counselor, and as Head of the Syndicate." Spoke Hector Stone, "What do we know of _him_?"

"Lord Mink was placed on the Syndicate tract at an early age, and was groomed and mentored by Lord Konami Sung under the watchful eye of Jupiter." Spoke Sir James Earl, Director of Archives. "He was hand picked and bred by _Jupiter_ herself. Rumor has it, that she personally processed his genetic sequence under a veil of secrecy. When young Mink was introduced to the Nursery, he was weaned by a select team of nursemaids and tutors. Upon entrance to the Minors Academy, he was said to be highly intelligent and perceptive. Physically fit with no known illness as all Blondie's are; but was guarded nonetheless throughout his young life. We've had him under surveillance per Jupiter's request since he began his education.

He has a hunger for knowledge, and extremely intellectual. He has found no subject difficult, easily adapting to numerous subjects in the Arts, Language, History and Science. Upon entrance to the Elite Academy, young Mink adapted quickly rising to the top of his class. It was there that Jupiter began to take a _real_ interest in his education, which was hand picked by her. Her reason at the time was her '_Desire to elevate his intelligence in preparation for leadership towards the Syndicate' _end quote_._"

Hector pondered on this. Then spoke, "We have been given notice by Jupiter to continue young Mink's surveillance. The Head of the Syndicate is highly prized by factions in many societies, and targeted by those who are against Jupiter's rule over Amoi. It is no secret, that bad blood continues to plague our world since Jupiter's ascent to power. Men do not like to be ruled by what they do not _understand_. We of the Shield of Honor have existed in the shadows for hundreds of years, as silent witnesses of this turbulent relationship. But we stand for _order_, and the peace that all men strive for."

Hector stood up and took deliberate steps around the hall, as all eyes were focused on him. "Jupiter summoned Sir Earl, Sir Raymone, and I to her chambers, to brief us as to the _instructions_ regarding young Mink. She believes Iason to be from the line of the Intellects of Old; his DNA was extrapolated from the tombs of the Early Ancients, who ruled with the Warrior Clans thousands of years ago.

Though she herself was not positive this was 100% true, as all Blondie's were believed to be such descendants. However Iason is, according to her- the _closest_ she's come to re-animating those of the Lost Civilization. One, that every member of this long established firm took as a blood oath to preserve and protect."

The assembly that was completely silent over this report, suddenly roared with discussion. "How can we be certain, that Lord Mink is indeed the descendant of those who ruled in the past? And not just another Blondie we'll have under surveillance for life?" Spoke Luther, one of the Firm's master instructors of self-defense. "We have provided security for every Blondie ever created. Watched them mature, and in many cases, turn out to be nothing but arrogant Aristocrats, interested in only increasing their _portfolios_ and their grand Estates. Why should _this_ young man be any different?"

Hector raised his hands, to calm the members which now seemed more like a disgruntled mob, than a society of discipline and order.

"Silence Gentlemen! We have all paid our dues to this world. Always in the shadow of the powers that rule over Amoi. And while it may be true, that Blondie's have tipped the balance into a society of upper and lower classes, we as the true keepers of the peace, must continue to prepare for the return of the _Warrior and the Intellect; the Flame and the Tempest."_

The members became silent, as they whispered his last words. Hector continued. "We have all sealed our fates." Hector looked around the room. "With every fiber of our being, with the symbol that rests on our wrist. That civilization will one day return to a golden age of peace, unity and order."

Hector looked at each member seated at the assembly, and every person standing in the room. He then walked back to the front of the assembly, and removed the golden wrist guard on his left wrist and held his hand high. On his wrist was tattooed a golden shield with a sword across it.

"This is our symbol of _loyalty_, and sworn protection as _Guardians of the Flame_. When that Flame returns, the _Tempest_ will also appear. We have a _duty_ to protect them, for this is our true calling and purpose."

The whole assembly of men removed their wrist guards, and in one voice yelled:

"Hail the Flame! Hail the Tempest!"

_**Present day... **_

Hector sat in this study for hours, as he poured himself over the many surveillance reports over the last several months. He knew of Lord Mink's Holiday plans, and urged Ayuda, to convince Iason to use the charted flight instead of the Luxury Liner _Ios_. He was anxious over Jupiter's refusal to his counsel over Lord Mink's travel plans. She indicated she knew the risks, but was compelled to follow through on her decision. Jupiter reminded him of the damage the group of Blondie's created over their failed attempt to overthrow her rule. Although she had made her decision, he sought counsel with regards this decision; risking her anger for bringing up the discussion believed to have already been settled.

"Jupiter, I find it hard to believe, you would allow Lord Mink to travel to Aristia with such minimal security as was assigned. Lord Mink will no doubt, be targeted by one faction or another considering who he is. The security on the Ios will be extremely difficult for us to control. To be honest, this is highly unusual, even for _you_ Jupiter."

"I am aware of the risks Hector, but there are events in motion, that even _I_ must press on with regards to Iason. I have waited many centuries for such an alignment in events, and I will no doubt seem off-program by you, and the Guardians of the Flame." Jupiter's tone was hushed, as she spoke. Her appearance was dimmed, as if she was depressed.

Hector studied her mood, as he knew well the many moods, and expressions the sentient computer expressed. There was always sadness in her voice when it came to her Blondie's. When word of a death of any Blondie was discovered, she seemed to cry out in her sorrow with every shiver and quake felt over the surface of Amoi. Often mistaken as Amoianquakes, by unstable fault lines that crisscrossed the Amoian terrain. At least, that was the story released in every occurrence. But Hector, and the members of the Firm always knew Jupiter was in tears. Such was the relationship between the two entities.

"Perhaps if you would _enlighten_ me on your thinking, with regards to Iason. We have watched over him since his introduction into the nursery, surely you would trust us- trust _me_- with your reasons…"

Jupiter hummed a bit faster. "I'm afraid, that if events continue play as they have. It will be very _clear_ to you Hector, where in the time-line we stand, with regards to Iason. You must continue to keep him _safe_. I fear the _Elders_ might have concluded, that Iason is _more_ than my favored creation. The whole of Amoi holds him in high esteem, loved by every one he meets, and is adored by every world he touches. His life has been threatened more than any other Head of the Syndicate in Amoi's history. The Elders may have discovered that his recent brush with death, and inexplicable survival after being poisoned with Agetha- to be a sign…of my _Flame._"

Hector was silent, pondering these words Jupiter just spoke. She has never been so candid, and felt she was actually relieved to have spoken what was in her heart.

"Jupiter, I thank you for your confidence. We as Guardians of your Flame will watch over Lord Mink. You also expressed concern over his mongrel Riki. Is it possible you think him to be the _Tempest_?"

Jupiter went suddenly silent. She feared she may have said too much. And although Hector, and the Guardians of the Flame were her _true_ and only allies, she still feared for Iason. Though truthfully, she has feared for every Blondie she ever created. But never quite knowing if her newest child would be the _one_. Centuries of her laboring over each sample, in an endless number of specimens, and clues from every corner of the known universe. There was always found to be _one_ more tomb discovered in the vast wasteland of time and space.

She remembered each account, as her memory was vast and ancient. Her previous versions all had hoped to find the right _Intellect_, the right _Warrior. _But they always come up empty. She watched the continuing decline of a race doomed to extinction, if they were never to be found. When similar tombs were discovered, by the family line of Sir James Earl, throughout the known universe, she feared her journey would never end.

Jupiter's Heartache for her lost...

The lights dimmed, and the ground rumbled. It was a long and heart-wrenching quake. Lord Stone ran to his communications center, as Jupiter summoned him, "Hector …Sir Hector Stone...Report to my chambers immediately- Security Protocol Override Code 00001.1."

The computer generated message alarmed him. Jupiter had never summoned him in such a fashion. By name and with security clearance to authorized in his private shuttle over Amoian airspace; bypassing security protocol with Jupiter's private clearance codes.

He had just sat down to dine, having stayed in Eos late into the evening. He had finished his briefing with Jupiter, which ran a bit long. Once done there, he reviewed intelligence reports from Ayuda, prior to heading home for the night. There were no real concerns save one; Ayuda reported Lord Mink was approached by Lord Bastian of Alpha Zen, who pursued Lord Mink from the moment their journey began. He indicated this Lord made numerous requests for Iason to dine with him to discuss Advance Technology. His line of products from the Alpha Quadrant. Ayuda had done a background check on this Lord, and found his export of such technology was often banned on Amoi. No doubt he was attempting to find his way to Iason's good graces, and this bothered both Ayuda and Odi.

He grinned when he read of Lord Mink's refusal to dine with him, putting him off, saying the Dignitary was relentless, and felt uneasy by his persistence. Ayuda reported their security measures of a rotation sequence kept the detail on their toes. They never used the same route twice, and often alternated the Bio-Droids appearance to use as decoys of Iason, to draw off the crowds and give the Blondie some privacy when out and about.

Hector climbed into his shuttle and punched in the access codes to fly-mode. There was no interference as expected, giving him time to think about Jupiter's summons. She sounded almost frantic. Then he thought about the quake that shook what felt like the whole of Amoi. Dust clouds were raised above the city, as if Jupiter dusted the landscape with a gust of wind. No, this was serious, and Hector knew in the pit of his stomach, that this may involve _Iason_.

He entered Jupiter's chambers, which hummed in and erratic way. Almost as if Jupiter were weeping. "Hector, Iason was attacked!" Jupiter's voice boomed loudly within the chamber, forcing Hector to cover his ears. "I just received an Emergency Inter-Stellar Beacon, from the Ios' Emergency Protocol's! The ship's systems indicated numerous explosions, and that alarms throughout a third of the ships decks record having lost cabin pressure venting oxygen. The Ios begun to decompress as it approached the Aristia's space station!"

Hector's mind reeled as he listened, completely stunned by the report. "H-How could this be? I _just_ reviewed Ayuda's report indicating all was well. His report was not even _one_ day old!" Hector's mind tried to process the implications of all this, but his heart ached regarding his son.

Jupiter continued her high hum, and the building continued to sway. Iason, her beloved favorite had been attacked, and not knowing his condition was more than she could bear. "Hector, you must assemble a team immediately and leave Amoi via a chartered security flight- there is no time to waste- Iason must be found, or I fear _all_ may be lost.

Jupiter seemed to stop for a moment, as she processed and within moments, continued.

"Seek out the Elders on Aristia. The Sage Petros knows _who_ Iason is. I sense his interaction with Iason may have peaked his interest, and those of the _Isle of Elders._ Iason spent much time corresponding with him when he was young. I allowed it, as it changed something in Iason when he returned. His logic was _enhanced_, and intellect grew in leaps and bounds. At first, I thought it was the sequence in his creation, however, as time passed and he matured, I saw in Iason, similarities of the _Intellects_ of old. As I mentioned, current events have led me to believe that Iason may be the _one_."

Hector's eyes widened as he listened to Jupiter's words. He knew Jupiter favored Iason, and her anxiety was palpable.

"Yes Jupiter of course, what diplomatic action will you be taking?" The chamber walls lit up in a sequence of lights, and began to hum with much activity, as Jupiter began to send out a number of commands from her chamber.

"I've summoned Lord Am, Head of Intelligence, and a team of Elite Specialists to report to my chambers immediately. This will be a joint venture for the Firm and the Head of Intelligence. Lord Am will be the _Official_ Investigator, however, _you_ will be in charge. He will answer to you. Your team will leave as soon as they are ready. Upon arrival, you will shadow his unit and command from within."

Jupiter now changed her tone. "Hector, he is my ….beloved…I know my actions at times seem illogical. But my predecessors have all witnessed these events, time and again over the centuries, since the inception of my being. The time line has become clear in the events leading to this moment, and now this attack has confirmed my greatest fear, and my greatest joy."

"You think he may be the one Jupiter? Truly, I would rejoice with you if it be so. Now, you must let my Guardians do what they do best, please allow us to pursue this lead on Aristia. No doubt, Lord Am is going to be a bit of a hindrance, considering his _ties_ to Iason. His position as Head of Intelligence may cause him to question _our_ presence. We will shadow his investigation, however, if he interferes, we may have to act accordingly. Will this be a _problem_?"

Jupiter now appeared in her statuesque form, which meant she was no longer in a _conversational_ mode. "Lord Am is vital to the security of Amoi, I do not wish to have him removed. However, if he does interfere with your decisions, I will allow you to brief him regarding the mission; so long as he is _cooperative_. He is not privy to any of our discussions, nor the capacity of your position, although he knows you are my _private_ counsel. Do we have an _understanding_ Hector?"

"Yes Jupiter, I will do as you wish." Hector bowed, and left Jupiter's chamber. He returned to his Estate, and waited to address the Guardians of the Flame.

Raoul was enjoying his evening working on his latest painting. He found it a great source of relaxation, a way to unwind after a long day at the Syndicate. His mind was filled with his latest obsession, a portrait of Iason and Riki. Although he didn't really _care_ to paint the mongrel Pet, he did love the interaction with Iason over the initial sittings. For Raoul, it was the only way Iason would allow him to touch in the open. Where he would pose the beautiful Blondie in just the right angle touching his body to the desired pose. Of course he would have rather stripped him of his clothes, and ravish Iason on the spot, but that would not happen now, or _anytime_ in the future. Raoul had come to terms with the fact that Iason's heart was no longer his. Riki had arrived and _bewitched_ his long-time lover, placing a chain around Iason's heart, preventing anyone to take it.

He sighed as he worked on Riki's features, as difficult as it was painting him. Although he _was_ quite handsome with his dark alluring eyes, and flawless darkened skin. He remembered having taken the little Pet along with Iason one evening. The memory of Iason being pleasured by Riki's mouth as he rammed his cock into him will always be one of his favorite memories. This made it more difficult to pose him with his hands touching Iason's lap, and his head leaning on Iason's chest in an endearing pose. It was going to be one of his best portraits yet, bittersweet as it was. Having finally accepted Riki for the man he was, having sacrificed himself on the day of the public whippings not too long ago.

Raoul seemed to have time now to dwell on his art, since Iason was going to be gone for some time on Holiday. He was a bit jealous, that _he_ was not the one to accompany him to the beautiful planet Aristia. Although they were no longer lovers, he did love Iason; still holding a glimmer of hope they would one day reconcile their lost love. His little daydream bubble was popped, when Yui suddenly stood behind him and embraced him from behind. He had a glass of brandy in one hand offering it to Raoul.

"This is one of your finest works Master." Yui purred, as Raoul placed his hand on Yui's, touching it gently.

"Yes, thank you love. Although I wish Iason had not planned his holiday while I was working on it. Now I'll have to work on it on my own." Raoul grumbled. But Yui was no fool. He knew Raoul still held a torch in his heart for Iason, having been witness to their tumultuous, and often passionate affair.

Raoul turned around, and took Yui in his arms. Taking a drink of brandy in his mouth Raoul shared it by passionately kissing his young lover. As brandy flowed from their kiss, making Yui weak in the knees. Raoul had always been passionate, being the romantic artist he was. But ever since Yui was _restored_, Raoul had become insatiable, in their lovemaking.

It now appeared, as if Raoul would find comfort and resolve in the arms of Yui.

Yui melted in his arms but thought. _"He probably got himself worked up while painting Iason."_ He knew he could never replace Iason; accepting this as something that would never change. Raoul was after all an incredible lover, and not one to hold back when it came to their lovemaking.

Raoul took one more drink, and once again kissed him passionately embracing Yui with equal ardor. He then picked him up, and walked off the drop sheet over to one of the fur rugs near the fireplace. Raoul was now quite excited, and began to tear the clothes off of Yui, who gasped as Raoul devoured his mouth.

"Yui, you _love_ me do you not?" Raoul whispered, as he laid a trail of kisses from his mouth to his neck, nibbling here and there while Yui moaned.

"Yes Raoul, I truly _love_ you. I've _always_ loved you, and I will love you until the day I die." Yui spoke these words as he gazed into Raoul's emerald green eyes. He then began to untie the stained peasant shirt Raoul always wore when he painted. Next he gently tugged at the drawstring on his trousers, and pulled the flap open boldly stroking his Master's cock.

"Oh Yui, you are my sanctuary...my peace of mind; without you- I would have been lost."

Yui listened to the sad tone in Raoul's voice, knowing he spoke of Iason. "I am unworthy of the words you speak Raoul, I am only a man. One whose heart will love _you_ always."

Yui had learned how to pleasure Raoul over the past two years that they discovered their love for each other. Yui had watched the many Pets Raoul had over the years, and learned from them, only to sadly watch his Master pleasure Iason, or himself in private. He wanted very much to pleasure Raoul then, but knew a Eunuch would never satisfy such a man as Raoul; with his powerful sex drive that would leave him wanting more from his lover.

Yui touched his cheek, and then stroked his long blond hair, gently reaching with his hand to run his fingers through it. He stood on his toes, and kissed him gently, first on his lips, then his neck placing gentle bites on his shoulder down to his nipples first one, then the other. He held Raoul by the waist then gently descended to his waiting cock. Raoul closed his eyes as Yui knelt down and began to pleasure him, pulling his trousers off gently and kissing his long muscular thighs, as he worked his way back up to his throbbing cock; Yui was always mesmerized by the size of it.

He reached around with both hands and gently caressed his glute's, kneading them. Yui moaned softly while he slowly took in his Master's cock. Raoul's cock was so aroused it throbbed in his mouth. He loved to pleasure Raoul by next taking his hands, and gently stroking him, waiting for his breathing to labor, and then increasing his grip. He would take him deep into his throat, making Raoul grunt with every thrust. Raoul placed his hands on Yui's head and stroked his hair.

"Yesss…that's perfect my love, just a bit more Yui. I don't want to come in your mouth, I want to take you and make you cry out your pleasure…"

Yui sighed his delight, as Raoul gently removed his cock from Yui's mouth and knelt down and joined Yui on the soft fur. "On your knees love, face away from me." Raoul placed one finger in Yui's mouth, closing his eyes trying to prevent himself from spilling his seed as Yui sucked on it eagerly in anticipation of being fucked.

Raoul inserted his finger into Yui and prepared him for penetration. Yui gasped. "Ohhh Raoul, that feels good!" Yui pushed back against Raoul for more stimulation.

"Are you so eager for me my love?" Raoul whispered in a tone betraying his own state of arousal.

Raoul then pushed Yui's legs apart a bit more, and slowly penetrated him. Yui winced as Raoul pressed on him, being so small compared to Raoul's immense size. He adjusted slowly, as Raoul patiently caressed his thighs; his thrusts were gentle, not wanting to cause his lover any discomfort after Yui loved him so sweetly.

Yui gasped and moaned. "Mmm, that is _so_ good Raoul, I'm ready."

Yui began to push back against Raoul, as he knew this really excited him; his signal to Raoul that he was ready for his Master to do as he pleased. Raoul then placed his hands on Yui's hips, and began to thrust aggressively; loving the way Yui felt, so tight gripping his hot cock like a glove. Raoul was enjoying the way he would lower his head down, to give him a deeper penetrating angle. Raoul's thrusts were now bordering on barbaric, as he pressed every inch of his cock into Yui. He was so transfixed with his pleasure, his essence rose as he now began to grunt. He reached beneath Yui, and stroked his lover's cock, truly loving the sensation of Yui's warmth in his hand.

Yes, Raoul truly appreciated his fully restored lover; his release now coming hard and fast, and with every thrust he moaned, "Yui…oh…Yui…you are mine … always …. mine ... to … to love…will you love me always Yui?"

Yui cried out with every gasp and grunt, taking all that Raoul gave. "I belong to you Raoul…I will always be yours….ah!"

Yui climaxed, as his seed shot out from his cock still being stroked eagerly by Raoul; sending the tall Lord over the edge. He erupted into Yui, causing him to toss his head back and cry out. They both froze in place, as their bodies enjoyed the lingering spasms of their release. Raoul pulled out, and gently embraced Yui against his body, as they lay on the fur rug breathing heavy. Raoul closed his eyes. He knew he had to get past Iason, and Yui would see him through it.

They enjoyed a relaxing bath together, caressing each others bodies. Raoul held Yui close to him as he reclined in the bath, his mind seemed to float above the steam and linger on the silence of the moment. Suddenly, the building began to sway as the ground rumbled and the lights dimmed. Raoul's peaceful thoughts were abruptly sent into a state of panic, as he and Yui tried to get out of the tub. Their wet soapy bodies slipped everywhere, before Raoul gathered the frightened Yui and gently lifted him over the edge onto a towel. Yui managed to retrieve one for Raoul who wrapped it around his waist and made for the communication center in the grand hall.

A message was pending for Raoul, and as he tapped in his access code, Raoul swallowed hard. _"Lord Am, you are to report to Jupiter's chambers immediately."_

Raoul stared at the summons and immediately ran to his bedroom to get dressed. Yui had already laid out his clothes on his bed, and waited to help him dress. Raoul's hair was dripping wet, and Yui dried it as best as he could, as the alarmed Blondie wouldn't stand still for a moment. He brushed out his hair and placed it in a leather strap since blow drying it was out of the question at the moment, so he did his best to make it presentable.

Raoul drove at break-neck speed to the Syndicate. Upon facing Jupiter's chambers he thought of Iason, and how he would calmly pour himself a glass of wine prior to entering the inner chamber. He thought to himself: _"How does he do it?" _Every time Raoul was summoned, he was accompanied by members of his department, never alone. That was, unless he was to perform a mind altering procedure - one of his least favorite duties. The door hummed open catching the nervous Blondie off guard. He entered Jupiter's chamber and bowed graciously. Jupiter's appeared in statuesque form, which betrayed her urgency.

"I have just received an emergency beacon from the Ios. There has been an attack upon Lord Mink as the Ios approached the Aristian space station. There is no word as to the number of casualties or survivors. However initial data from the Ios' main computer indicates escape pods were launched."

It seemed as if the air had been sucked out of the room. Raoul's heart felt as if it stopped beating, his mouth seemed to have forgotten how to speak as no words came out; he could only gasp as the news struck him hard. He could only think of her words that Iason had been attacked, he could care less of anything or _anyone_ else. He stared at Jupiter's statuesque form, as if expecting her to transform as she normally does, however her tone never changed.

"I have spoken with Sir Hector Stone from the _Firm,_ and have ordered a team be assembled along with a security team from your department, to be led by you. You will depart _immediately._ As Head of Intelligence, you will lead the Diplomatic Investigation. Sir Stone will Command this mission from Amoi, and you are to _comply_ with his designated Commander, Sir Luis Raymone."

Raoul was jolted back to reality, upon hearing that the _Firm_ would be in command, and led by Sir Luis Raymone. "Pardon me Jupiter, may I inquire as to why a _civilian_ firm such as The Shield of Honor, has been summoned?" Raoul's tone of voice changed from anxious - to angry.

Jupiter began to hum faster, and the inner chamber rumbled as her mood darkened. "Lord Am, I will not waste time dealing with your wounded sensibilities, or your emotional outbursts. Lord Mink is the _priority_, Sir Stone and his Firm _will_ lead this mission. If you interfere with my orders you will be removed from command, and returned to Amoi to face _me_- is that understood?" Jupiter was in no mood to deal with Raoul's anger, and her tone of voice was unmistakably annoyed with Raoul's attitude.

Raoul bowed his head. His body trembled with both shock, and anger. "I apologize Jupiter, my concern is for the safe return of Lord Iason as yours; my will is to obey you of course. I do lose myself when it comes to Lord Mink, as he has been my life long friend, and associate." Raoul kept his eyes lowered, waiting for Jupiter to respond.

"I understand Raoul..." Jupiter now soften her voice, and a calm hum returned to the chamber. "Lord Mink is crucially important to Amoi, and his loss would be disastrous. I urge you to comply with Sir Stone and his team."

Raoul now raised his eyes. Jupiter transformed from her solid statuesque form, to a ghostly hologram and floated towards Raoul. She reached to touch his cheek, the warmth of her energy surprised him, as this was _unusual_. This was the first time Jupiter had ever approached Raoul, and he didn't know how to react to her advances.

"Raoul, Iason cannot fall at this crucial time. I do not have time to explain the details, though I urge you to confide in Sir Raymone as you travel to Aristia. I know there is history between you, and I encourage you to put your cares aside, and follow his lead. Is this understood?" Jupiter gazed into Raoul's eyes before returning to her alter, and solidifying to statuesque form once again.

Raoul stared at Jupiter, his mind numb as he thought of Iason, but bowed once again. "Yes Jupiter, of course. Please forgive my outburst, I will do as you will."

He turned around and exited the chamber. He glanced at the small table that held Iason's crystal wine decanter, and the crystal glass that Iason would fill and drink. He walked over to it, opened the bottle and poured himself a drink.

"Iason, please be well, my heart aches to imagine you otherwise."

He took a drink, and placed the glass down. He drove home in silence thinking of Iason and dreading the worst. He punched the controls to a higher speed knowing Jupiter would excuse his haste, for it was now time to prepare for his journey.

Hector entered the main hall where all the heads of Shield of Honor were seated. Having been summoned to the emergency meeting, they all waited in silence. They could see that his face was grim as he began to speak.

"We have just received word that Lord Mink's party was attacked as they arrived on Aristia."

The stun faces were all staring back at Hector, speechless by the announcement. "So that is why all of Amoi rumbled and quaked?" Spoke Sir Raymone.

"Yes. Jupiter learned of this attack late this evening. She has ordered us to assemble in a joint security detail led by Lord Am, to depart via chartered flight to Aristia immediately. We are to shadow Lord Am, locate and rescue Lord Mink, and return him to Amoi immediately."

Hector sat in his chair at the head of the assembled men. It was obvious on his face that this attack was affecting him as he continued.

"As you all may know, my son Ayuda, was assigned to Lord Mink shortly after he was poisoned with Agetha two years ago. He was with Lord Mink when they were attacked. We have no information regarding casualties or survivors at this time."

Sir Earl tapped his wrist guard on the table. "Hector, does Ayuda know the details of Lord Mink's _lineage_?

All eyes turned to Lord Stone. He sighed. "Ayuda was raised as we all were. He knows our oath as _Guardians of the Flame_, as do all children born to this firm." Hector tapped his fingers on the table as he continued. "Ayuda also knows we suspect Lord Mink to be the _Flame_, however, he may be too young to accept this as being possible. I am confident that by the time this is all over, he will have no doubt as to his role in Lord Minks return.

Sir Raymone was next to speak to the group, as he tapped his wrist on the table. "We know there is someone out there intentionally poisoning the Blondie's believed to be the One. This was probably _their_ doing." Although, when you think about it, Lord Mink's survival was unprecedented."

"Yes, it was." Sir Hector added. "That is why I assigned Ayuda to Lord Mink's security detail. He is highly intelligent and quick to asses any situation. If Ayuda has indeed survived this attack, he's in an ideal position to help Lord Mink."

The assembled members were all in agreement, as plans were drawn out and a team of ten men was selected to be led by Sir Raymone. Sir Hector spoke. "Luis you will be in command in my absence. You must shadow the investigation led by Lord Raoul Am. We have issues with this Blondie, as he has caused a lot of drama in Lord Mink's life. He no-doubt will be quick to act, but slow to prioritize, as he will be understandably _emotional_ with regards to Lord Mink. Jupiter was clear that Lord Am may be briefed regarding our surveillance of Lord Mink _if_ he is cooperative. If not, he is to return to Amoi per Jupiter's orders."

The meeting was concluded as the members left the Estate. Sir Stone requested that Sir Raymone stay behind along with the team of ten.

"Sir Raymone, I know you and Lord Am have a history, I trust you will be able to get around that?" He gave Luis a pointed look. "There is also one _other_ request, you must find out about Lord Mink's Pet- _Riki._"

Sir Raymone was confused. "His _mongrel_ Pet? Why for heavens sake?"

"Lord Mink's poisoning would have ended his life, -or made him insane- if it wasn't for his Pet's quick thinking that saved his life, according to Tanagura medical records."

"Yes, that may be true, however, why are we wasting time looking for _him_?"

"Jupiter has requested that Riki be found, and _also_ returned to Amoi. Jupiter was clear on this point- that Riki be protected with the same priority as Lord Mink; the reasons are still unclear."

Sir Raymone shrugged his shoulders. "Very well, are there anymore instructions?"

"Only that Lord Mink's attack may have possibly been orchestrated by the _Elders_ off-world."

"Elders? Which sect? There are so many different factions. What do you think their reasons are for attacking Lord Mink?"

"I have my suspicions, however I'll be waiting to hear from the Elder Class on Aristia. I've sent an outgoing message to their Island on Aristia, and have yet to hear from them. Lord Mink once corresponded with a Sage named Petros. So keep me up to date when you arrive on Aristia. But keep Lord Am within your radar, he is an _unpredictable_ variable in this whole mess, and I don't dare risk Lord Mink's life- if he _is_ alive- to be placed in further jeopardy by the temper of that Blondie."

Sir Raymone nodded and excused himself. "Until then Hector, wish us luck." Luis smiled as he led his men from the estate.

"What do you think this means?" Spoke Luther, who was also a member of the team. "Is it really as Hector spoke, can Lord Mink be the o_ne_?"

Sir Raymone spoke. "I have known many of the Blondie's that have been poisoned by Agetha. That for some mysterious reason this is the drug of choice. But none have really been the same after their ordeal. Many lost their minds over the headaches, searching one drug after another to quell the pain. Most died painfully, driven to their destruction by the side-effects.

However, Lord Mink did survive. He was also plagued by the headaches, however, he somehow overcame them. It is still unclear _how_, or by what drugs; we just don't have that information. He is quite the private Blondie, rarely out in public, and always sought after for his intelligence and his alluring beauty. I'd really hate to see such intellect come to ruin."

Luther agreed, as all the men on the team listened in on to the discussion. "Some of us were at the public whipping of the Blondie's, why do you think Jupiter allowed this if he is indeed, the one thought to be the _Flame_?"

Sir Raymone pondered on this. "Perhaps there is _more_ to it than even we may know. Jupiter has kept a tight lid when it came to Lord Mink. She has never really revealed much about their relationship. I'd venture to say she punished him as a mother does an unruly child."

"Yeah, but she almost _killed_ him if it wasn't for his little Pet Riki. Perhaps there is also more to this mongrel than we know?"

"Perhaps. It is best to we keep this to ourselves. Louis whispered as they returned to Eos. "I will meet up with you and the men at the Space Dock within the hour." Luther nodded as the men dispersed to the homes and prepared for their flight.

Raoul returned to his apartment, his mood was dark and serious. Yui greeted him as he entered, and grew concerned when he saw Raoul's expression. "Is there anything I can get for you Master?" Yui whispered. Raoul never stopped, but continued to walk up to Yui who suddenly became afraid, and stepped back. Raoul reached out and embraced Yui tightly, lifting him up and holding the young attendant off the ground.

"M-Master…what is it?" Yui looked up into Raoul's emerald green eyes that were filled with sorrow.

"Iason's ship was attacked as it approached Aristia. I must leave Amoi immediately. I have no time…." His voice trailed off. Raoul continued to hold Yui, as he needed the assurance of someone. He needed to hear that things would be alright, as the usually brave, headstrong Blondie seemed like a sail with no wind.

Raoul lowered Yui then spoke. "Yui, prepare my military clothing for my trip, I'll be in my office." Raoul turned to walk away when Yui reached out an gripped his arm gently.

"Raoul…I'm certain Lord Mink will be found. You must believe this to be true…"

Raoul gave him a weak smile. "Thank you Yui, I also hope that to be true."

Yui watched Raoul as he entered his office and closed the door. He went into Raoul's bedroom and entered the access codes to his second wardrobe closet. From there he pulled out Raoul's military bag, which contained his surveillance equipment, med-kit, various gadgets and gizmo's that Yui had no idea what their function was. Next he pulled out several of his uniforms, a utility belt, cloak and boots.

It had been a long time since Raoul wore such attire, mostly dark blue or black in color, with no emblems save one; a silver badge worn on his collar, with the symbol of a black star eclipsing the sun- his rank as _Head of Intelligence_. Yui loved how Raoul looked in his uniform. It was a dramatic change from his usual dashing bodysuits, which showed off his stunning physique, although he knew that when Raoul wore them, it meant he was off on a dangerous mission. He sighed nervously as he waited on Raoul so he could help him dress.

Raoul stared at his weapons cabinet, looking over all his arsenal deciding on what to take on his mission. He pulled out two laser pistols, one to be worn and one he would conceal under his cloak, a laser knife and C-20 Spider whip, personally hoping that if, -and when- he found Iason, those responsible for his abduction would pay with their lives. But he would have them suffer a bit, squirm under the poison inflicted by the whip, before he decided to end their lives.

Next he pulled out a Neuro-Kit, which was used in one of his darker duties that often left him feeling numb inside. The manipulation of men's minds and the modification of their behavior. He did not usually care much for the Neuro-Kit, as he preferred to use the laser pistol or whip, to unleash his anger on his opponent. The Neuro-kit left the subject weak, defenseless, and in his opinion - less of a man. He thought of Yousi, and the result of the mind altering mental blocks he was ordered to apply to the once vibrant, and _brilliant_ mind of one of his fellow Elite Academy friend and colleague.

But Raoul was not off to do such a thing now, he was off to find his long-time lover and dearest friend, Iason. He began to feel his anger rise, as he thought of him being attacked and possibly injured, wondering who would dare take such action against him. He knew Iason was always at risk being the Head of the Syndicate, and security was always tight around him. But he wondered what could have gone wrong, and why was the _Firm_ involved? He never cared for the antiquated group of men, whose background was always shrouded in _secrecy_.

He recalled his initial training at the Shield of Honor. He was only in the Minor's Academy, and was being prepared for the Intelligence tract, due to his highly analytical test results. The instructor, Sir Luis Raymone, was one of the most disciplined people he had ever met. Unyielding and calculating in the Martial Arts, Raoul only 10 years old- felt he would never survive the harsh training. He was convinced Sir Luis would eventually kill someone with his training. Although Sir Raymone was intimidating, he had a kindness that amazed the young Raoul, who grew to admire him, and eventually respect him.

That was then. Upon graduating from the Minor's Academy, his training also changed as Raoul continued on the Intelligence tract in the Elite Academy. There, his studies introduced him to the Neurological Sciences and the _darker_ side of Sir Raymone.

Raoul brought his Neuro-Kit and the other weapons into the master bedroom where he found Yui waiting. He began to undress in silence, as he continued to think about Iason. Yui helped him with his uniform, feeling much like he was preparing Raoul for combat. When Raoul placed his utility belt on, he reached for his weapons finally breaking the silence.

"Yui…"

The doorbell chimed as Yui looked at Raoul. "Excuse me Master," He rushed to entrance and was surprised when Lord Heiku Quiahtenon came barging in. "Welcome Lord Quiahtenon, my Master is not receiving guests at this time…"

"I'm not here as a guest! I've come under orders to see Lord Am." Heiku was impatiently looking around the apartment looking for Raoul, when he spotted him coming out of the master bedroom with his gear. "Ah! There you are Raoul! I was just awaken by the most _bizarre_ summons from Jupiter…"

"Yes, Heiku, you will be joining me on a mission, have you been briefed?" Raoul looked at the poor doctor, his cloak was placed inside out, and the doctor somehow managed to fasten it without noticing. He apparently didn't take the time to check his attire as he flew out of his home.

"No! I don't know anything, I was told to pack my bag, surgical kit, and report to _you_. I haven't been summoned like this in all my life! What the hell is going on?"

"I will brief you as we leave, we don't have time right now." Raoul turned as he walked to the door. "Yui, come here." Yui, who was standing off to the side, was wringing his hands with such a sad face, then rushed to Raoul's side when he was called. "Yui, I may be gone for some time, if something happens to me, I've left instructions for your care…" Raoul touched his cheek, and kissed his lips gently for several moments not caring if Heiku saw him or not. "I will return soon." Raoul whispered in his ear.

Yui blushed, but gave Raoul a brave smile. "Yes, Master- Farewell."

Raoul retrieved his utility bag, and left with the baffled Heiku for the Space Dock.

Sir Luis Raymone was in the command center running the engines one final time before departing. Luther entered the center followed by Raoul.

"Sir, Lord Am and his team have arrived." Luther stood near the entrance waiting to be acknowledged.

Luis waved him off without looking up. "Yes, thank you Luther, please see to their quarters and prepare to depart."

"Yes sir, excuse me Lord Am, Lord Quiahtenon."

Luther bowed and exited the command center. Raoul and Heiku stood in silence, as the Commander continued his flight preparations; the tension was thick between the two men. Luis finally broke the silence.

"Welcome aboard Lord Am, and Lord Quiahtenon, thank you for your patience. We will depart in a few minutes. I hope you will forgive our rather hasty departure, I'm sure you were briefed as to our mission, and can understand that time is of the essence."

"Yes, thank you Sir Raymone, I was briefed less than an hour ago by Jupiter, and understand our objective. However I do not know all the _details_. Lord Quiahtenon has not been briefed at all, so I will do that momentarily," Raoul looked intently at Luis. "Has there been any further developments?"

Luis stood up and faced Raoul. "There's been no update, however, Aristia is quite a mess right now, so little information has been let out except that footage. There will be a debriefing in the ready room as soon as we clear orbit in approximately one hour. Please take the time to settle into your quarters."

Raoul was about to object, feeling Sir Raymone was too laid back. It was as if he were taking an evening stroll around the stars. He bit his tongue remembering Jupiter's warning, so did his best to remain calm.

Heiku on the other hand, was becoming annoyed as he was completely in the dark. Raoul had only mentioned they would be traveling to Aristia, and that he may be needed. He knew Iason and his household had gone there on Holiday, and presumed that perhaps Iason had been injured somehow. He could appreciate the need for secrecy when it came to Lord Mink, however, the size of the ship and crew; plus Raoul in uniform- gave the Blondie chills. He knew full well that Raoul only wore his Intelligence attire when his _special_ skills were called for.

Raoul gave the Commander a nod. "Right- in one hour then, thank you." Raoul and Heiku exited the command center in silence. Raoul's blood was boiling, anxious to get going, He wished he could grab the controls, and fly to Aristia taking the fastest worm hole available. That would trim the usually ten day fight to seven on their military transport. But he would have to rein in his emotions. He needed to be a part of this mission, even if he had to obey the orders of his one-time Instructor, Sir Luis Raymone.

Heiku was silent as they walked down the corridor, his anxiety clearly showing in his eyes. Raoul noticed this also. "I'm sorry Heiku, we've not had time to speak. Let's put our gear up in our quarters, and then join the men before the briefing." Heiku nodded as they were led by Luther. The two of them would be sharing quarters, which was fine by them- knowing space was limited on that vessel. Luther couldn't help but sneak a glance at the two preoccupied Blondie's, as they placed their equipment on their bunks.

Luther always appreciated their beauty, and felt proud knowing what he knew about them; as if he were above them in that respect. He did not like dealing with Blondies, however beautiful they were. They were always difficult, and snotty, as if the world revolved around them. But he knew they had no idea who they _really_ were, or what they really stood for. He truly hoped Iason was the _Flame_, destined to return Amoi to its origins once more.

Raoul and Heiku walked into the crew's quarters, and were surprised to see it was nothing more than an open bay with rows of bunk beds with foot lockers. There were several common areas with cushioned seats. Raoul scanned the area and spotted his men, sitting in one of the common areas, next to their bags which had been stacked in a pile untouched.

Lord Saber, a weapon's specialist and second in command to Raoul approached. It was obvious that he was upset by the look on his face. "Lord Am, do you _believe_ this? We are to travel as nothing more than common bunkmates to this group of glorified security guards. Just who do they think we are!"

Luther, who was stowing away his equipment in his footlocker, stiffened at the arrogance of Lord Saber. He glared at the indignant Blondie and shook his head; under his breath said. "_What a pain in the ass."_

"And just who do you think _you_ are?" Lord Saber hissed. "How dare you address me in such fashion, I should have you whipped!" Lord Saber stepped forward, and was about to grab Luther by the throat when suddenly, Luther dodged the approaching Blondie, grabbed his hand, and spun around him as he kicked his knees from under him, sending the surprised Blondie crashing down on his knees.

Before Raoul and Heiku could react, both teams lunged at each other sending bags, bunks and bodies flying everywhere. Just then, at that very moment Commander Raymone entered the crew's quarters, and upon seeing the chaos bellowed out:

"AS YOU WERE GENTLEMEN!"

The men all froze as the Commander stepped forward, and in a low deliberate voice spoke.

"We will meet in the ready room in 30 minutes." He glared at both teams. "I suggest you stow away your equipment and return this pig sty to it's proper order." The Commander turned on his heels, and as he exited the room addressed Raoul. "Please join me in my quarters Lord Am and Lord Quiahtenon."

Raoul looked at Lord Saber and his team of Elite Specialist's.

"If any of you _ever_ embarrass me again, I'll personally throw you all in the brig myself. I'm sure there is a _private_ bunk there for you! Get your fucking equipment stowed away NOW!"

Raoul's tone was low, as his face betrayed his darkened mood, which sent chills down the spine of everyone in the room. Raoul looked at everyone, but then addressed Lord Saber once more.

"Just what do you _think_ is going on here? There are more important issues here, than where the hell you are going to sleep!"

Luther and his team began to clean up the mess, as Lord Saber adjusted his uniform, and then in a more composed tone whispered to Raoul.

"My apologies, Lord Am. As _you_ can understand, we were not briefed as to the manner of transportation on this mission; the _Elite_ are not accustomed to sharing quarters with _civilians_."

Raoul's jaw was clenched as he fumed internally. Then he raised his finger and pointed to the other team.

"You see these men? They are the very ones who trained _you_, when you were a snot-nosed tyke in the Minor's Academy. It would do you some good to share quarters with these '_civilians.'_ Perhaps you'll learn a thing or two."

Raoul glanced at Luther, who was pretending not to listen as he continued to clean up. Raoul turned around and was joined by Heiku as they left the room.

Heiku was thinking about what he just witnessed. "Raoul, who are those men?"

Raoul finally calming down a bit explained. "They are a team from the Firm, _Shield of Honor_, and they are in command of this mission."

Heiku stopped, and lowered his voice. "Shield of Honor you say? I've heard they are quite…a _secretive_ organization."

"Yes, and there is much you will hear in the briefing, so please be patient Heiku." Raoul managed to give him a half-hearted smile.

Heiku stared at him then spoke. "Does this have anything to do with Iason?"

Raoul stiffened as he heard Iason's name. "Yes."

Commander Raymone was reviewing the star charts, when an incoming beacon came from Sir Stone. "Luis, I've just received an interstellar communication from the Elder Class on Aristia, indicating that Aristia was in a state of chaos. They said the Ios was lost, and the number of casualties was in the hundreds. However, he indicated there were many injured, but were evacuated in time through emergency pods and medical shuttles."

At that moment Raoul entered the Commander's quarters. It was clear by the look on their faces, that they had heard the message. Louis raised a hand and signaled Raoul and Heiku to enter. "Sir Stone, please continue, Lord Am and Lord Quiahtenon have just joined me." Raoul and Heiku took a seat next to the Luis.

Hector cleared his throat then continued, "Yes, as I was saying, there were a large number of survivors that have been triaged to the main Medical Center in the Capital, and to surrounding medical facilities.

At this time it is unknown if Lord Mink, or his party has been found."

Luis placed his hand on his chin, "Do we have any idea how the ship was attacked?"

Hector shook his head, "No, but we did receive footage taken by their satellites of the Ios, as it crashed into the Space Station. This has just been released, please review it and see what- if anything- it reveals to you or your team." Hector looked at Raoul, as the color of his face went pale, "This will be difficult for you to watch Lord Am, Lord Quiahtenon, I do apologize."

The footage played, showing the horrific scene of individual escape pods and emergency shuttles, as they flew away in every direction from the doomed Cruise Liner Ios. They sat stunned in silence. Then both men gasped as the Ios crashed into the space station, and exploded, sending debris into the atmosphere.

"Jupiter help us!" Raoul stood up, his hands clenched in a fist as he struck the wall making a dent in it. "How fast can we get to Aristia Sir Raymone?" Raoul's voice trembled, as he once again viewed the screen as the video feed focused on the debris falling. Heiku just stared at the screen, stunned by the amount of destruction; more importantly, the loss of life an attack like that would generate. He slowly glanced at Raoul who seemed to implode, fearing what he might be thinking.

Luis now spoke, "Hector, I'm certain your son found his way to an escape pod. And if I know him to be his father's son, he is with Lord Mink." Luis spoke reassuringly as the grim news was evident on Hector's face. The Director tried to smile at his long-time friend's attempt to cheer him up.

Raoul was beside himself after witnessing the footage, and sat back down and placed his hands in his face. Heiku placed a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. Hector looked at Raoul, "Lord Am, my son Ayuda is highly trained, I'm certain if he survived…he is by Lord Mink's side." Hector then turned to Luis, "Commander, I will continue to monitor the communications grid throughout the quadrant, and keep you updated. For now, you have been given clearance by Jupiter to travel through sector 949.2 and should reach the outer worm-hole in the _Path of the Ancients_, that should cut your trip down to less than five days."

"Thank you Hector, please thank her for me."

Hector nodded, "Yes, and have a safe journey my friend, survive the day."

"Survive the day." Luis returned.

"Lord Am, there is much you do not understand by the expression on your face. However, I'm certain Sir Raymone will brief you on matters you will find revealing. Lord Quiahtenon, you are on this mission for obvious reasons, if Lord Mink is indeed injured, you are the right Physician to have on hand, with your extensive knowledge of Blondie physiology. Let's hope you are not needed. Until then, farewell gentlemen, and have a safe journey."

The video feed ended leaving Raoul a bit confused, being the Head of Intelligence he had knowledge of Sector 949.2, or as it was also known, as _Jupiter's Path_ or _Path of the Ancients_. It was forbidden to travel that worm-hole as it was unstable, and dangerous to even the most skilled pilots. One risked being lost forever, as it was said the worm-hole never appeared in the same sector twice.

The Commander looked at the two Blondie's, "We shall brief the crew first, then later in the evening, I will brief you on what you just heard. You two must realize, that what you will hear will shock you, as no Elite has clearance for this information, including Lord Mink. However, by the end of this mission, he may not be the same person you have always known. I trust you will be cooperative in keeping this to yourselves, until I have the opportunity to speak with you again."

Raoul stared back at Luis, his mind was running a million miles an hour trying to comprehend and digest what he just saw. "If you mean to tell me there is _more_ to this attack, then yes, you have my complete cooperation. As the Head of Intelligence, I know that the Firm has ties to Jupiter as Jupiter's Counsel, similar to Lord Mink; one thing I want to know Sir Raymone- and be honest with me- do you think Lord Mink…that Iason has survived the attack?" Raoul whispered.

Luis, knowing how Raoul felt about Iason, chose his words carefully. "Lord Mink is an exceptional Blondie, his fate was written long ago, and there is a greater _purpose_ linked to this attack, that is for sure. However, Lord Mink is unaware of the path he is walking, one that neither you or I are worthy to travel. Our mission is to find Lord Mink, and return him to Amoi, to Jupiter." Luis placed a hand on Raoul's shoulder, "Lord Am, I know that Lord Mink is _important_ to you, and I know this will be a difficult mission; but there is no room for error, we must be focused and have our wit's about us, if we are to succeed."

Sir Luis walked near the communication equipment, and picked up his star charts, then placed them back down, and spoke once again.

"The matter of the crew must be dealt with. My team is highly specialized in this field; there must be cooperation from both entities. Your presence was meant to place a Diplomatic 'face' representing Jupiter' interests and Amoi's; I know this will be hard for you to accept, but we were always meant to lead the mission. I have no intent to minimize your role, I have confidence you will be an asset and not a burden."

Raoul stood in silence, never thinking he would be a front to the real mission; did Jupiter think so little of his position- of her Elite? He knew the Shield of Honor was a highly skilled organization, as all Elite were trained there, but he always felt the Elite community was _above_ all on Amoi. That's what he was trained to believe, bred to uphold; now this picture was beginning to fade, as he found himself a student once again under the eye of his former instructor.

Raoul sighed, "Yes, I will see that my Elite team cooperate with you, as it is my mission to see Iason returned safely," Raoul gave Luis a slight smile.

"Very good, then let's get to the ready room and brief the men."

Iason felt a stinging in his arm making his hand twitch. Then he felt the pressure of oxygen being forced into his nose. He began to moan, as the searing pain felt throughout his body began to register in his mind. His heart raced, and the ringing in his ears began to slowly fade, as voices were all around him, and hands were gripping his limbs. As he tried to awaken, thrashing about, as the panicked medical team tried to prevent the waking Blondie from injuring himself.

Victor was heard in the foreground, "Get the restraints on him! But be careful not to press too hard on the incisions- get a mild sedative prepared for him after he wakes up. Very good, now every one watch yourselves, he is very strong and confused, so let's bring him out of it slowly."

Iason felt as if he was under water with the surface in view, he desperately tried to swim up but felt his arms were being restrained by sea grass. He pulled it off his arms, and kicked his feet trying to break the surface, gasping for air. His eyes opened, and were blinded by the lights in the medical center. He could hear the screams of someone, and the sounds of many voices scurrying about poking and prodding him. He looked around, and could hear the sounds of many machines humming around him. He followed the lines from the monitors, and found they were attached to his body, he pulled at them only to feel his arms being restrained by leather straps.

"Lord Mink! Please settle down, you are injured! You need to not move about so suddenly, or you will re-injure yourself!" Victor tried to calm the disoriented Iason. "Please do not move!" Victor said once more, as he approached the waking Blondie with caution.

Iason focused his eyes and looked at Victor. "Where am I? Who the hell are you, and why was I taken?" Iason's voice hissed, as he struggled to remove the restraints.

"Lord Mink, I will answer your questions as soon as you are stable, right now you are going to reopen your wounds if you continue to struggle!"

Iason's vision began to clear a bit, and he turned towards the screaming man on the floor across from his bed. He had two medics attempting to push in his dislocated arm. Iason, in his struggle to pull off the sea grass he thought was holding him below the water, pulled on one of the medic's arms, dislocating it and flinging him across the room. He now noticed several young men with cuts and bruises in the room staring at him with fear in their eyes, as he now became aware they got that way because of him.

"Where am I? You will release me at once, or you will pay with your lives..." Iason began to feel light-headed, as the strain of his struggle took a toll on him. He closed his eyes as his face contorted in pain.

"Lord Mink, please calm down, or I will be forced to give you a mild sedative; you will surely harm yourself again."

Iason saw a syringe in Victor's hand and glared at him, "You will pay for this…you will…regret….you laid your…." Iason began to slowly close his eyes once again as his weakened body was making him faint. His injuries were still healing, and were preventing him from leaping off the bed and escaping.

He slowly opened his eyes as Commander Darius came in, after hearing the alarms. "Victor! What has happened?"

Iason saw for the first time the man who captured him. He stared at Darius and spoke.

"Are you the one who attacked me? Are you responsible for the Ios? I demand that you release me at once!"

Darius calmly looked at Iason, his sapphire blue eyes where the deepest blue he had ever seen; they showed intelligence, leadership; but at this particular moment, all they showed Darius was anger. He had never met Iason, but knew him very well. Yes, he knew about his birth, his education, even his love of expensive wines. All that didn't mean a thing at the moment, as Iason was not in the mood for pleasantries.

"Forgive me Lord Mink, my name is Darius Raymone, Commander of this vessel, and you are my guest. This is regrettably, not the way I'd hope to introduce ourselves; your subsequent injuries were not planned. However, you are on the mend, and so I pray you will not judge us unkindly by the unfortunate accident that caused your injuries." Darius bowed humbly as Iason continued to glare at him.

Iason was livid. "Do you think me a fool Commander? The Ios was deliberately attacked. There was no _plan_ to speak of, just a sloppy kidnapping, and the death of unknown numbers. If I am your guest, then you are a poor host, untie me at once!"

Darius knew it was not going to be easy to calm the fury behind those eyes, and he really couldn't blame him. After all, the mission failed in every detail save one- Iason was in his custody.

"There is much you need to know Lord Mink, however, you are still recovering, and you will need to rest for yet a while longer. Please rest and regain your strength."

Iason was like a caged lion that had been teased once too many times. "I will rain down on you, and whoever is responsible, like fire down from the heavens. You will not find me so kind should you continue to evade my questions. I will ask once more- who are you people and why was I attacked?"

Darius was fuming behind a mask of calmness. Furious at how things went so wrong when they were planned so well. "Lord Mink, I assure you, I only delay your debriefing due to your injuries…"

"Enough! I will not listen to your useless banter! If you cannot give me the answers I require, then you clearly are not in command; I have no use for excuses- leave me!"

Darius stared back at Iason, clearly pissed off at his stinging words. He clenched his teeth, not wanting to anger him any more than he already was. He was about to leave when Iason spoke.

"That medallion you wear, I've seen those symbols before…on Amoi." Iason looked at Darius, who stiffened up when he mentioned Amoi. He studied Darius from head to toe. He noticed his uniform was neat and pressed, he carried himself with authority and his face was weathered, with a firm jaw that was indicative of one who gives commands. But his eyes were evasive, and cunning; avoiding eye contact which was the opposite his outward appearance reflected- for a Commander.

Iason continued. "Yes, I do believe I've seen that symbol before, it represents the _Shield of Honor_- but I don't believe the Firm would sanction such a barbaric assault on the Head of the Syndicate, do you?" Iason seemed to wither a bit, having over-exerted himself with his tirade.

The Commander, pushing his own anger aside spoke "This medallion was a trinket I purchased many ears ago. I happen to appreciate antiques, such as this." Darius smiled at Iason. "There is something about Ancient History that excites me- something we have in common no doubt? We can speak about it once you're rested, I fear you've upset the good doctor and his staff, so why don't you rest for now." With that Darius bowed, glancing once more at Iason before turning on his heels and leaving the Med-Center.

Iason knew there was more to this Darius than he led on to, antique or not. He knew the reputation of Lord Stone and the Shield of Honor. Iason recalled his initial training in the Minor's Academy, and then his advance training by Sir Hector Stone himself. No, Iason knew membership to the _Firm_ was life-long and not one could walk away from so easily.

He thought about Riki, hoping he wasn't suffering anymore. It saddened him to see the injuries he inherited from his bond with his little Pet. But he was alive, and safe on Aristia. And with his injuries healing, Iason began to think about his rescue, he would need more information, for he still didn't know much about his captors, except that the Commander had ties to the Firm.

He needed to gather more details, and he also needed to wait on Riki. He knew he was probably resting after their reunion in their mind's eye. He sighed to himself, when he remembered how happy Riki had been when he first saw him. Iason loved how he convinced him that he was real, when he showed him Aristia through the window in the master bedroom of his Estate. How he ached to hold Riki in his arms again.

"Lord Mink, we need to change you dressings, please allow the medics to proceed." Victor looked frazzled, his med-center was a mess and he desperately needed to remove the monitors and apply more Accelerator.

"I will not need the Accelerator, let me be."

Iason thought of Riki's injuries. Would a second dose of the stinging medication be felt by his Pet, causing him further suffering? He did not want to risk it, after all, he is so small compared to him, and had quite a shock to his system. To first have such wounds appear on his own body, then double his anguish, by having Accelerator sprayed on his wounds while conscious the whole time?

"I've have healed enough for now, I'll let you know if I require pain medication. For now an Opiate-6 would do, instead of a sedative." Iason wanted to be able to function now that he had awaken, the last thing he wanted was to be too medicated back into the sea of darkness.

Victor's eyes lit up, he was so truly mesmerized with Iason, and none too proud of the surgical wizardry he and his staff was able to perform. To have Lord Mink restored with no apparent brain damage, considering the head injury he had when he first arrived. He feared the great Blondie had suffered some irreparable damage, but was pleased to see him well, despite his anger.

"Of course Lord Mink, but please rest; your injuries may be healing, but your body is not ready for any real activity. It will yet be sometime before you are fully healed, so please follow my instructions." Victor smiled. "I will have an Opiate brought to you immediately."

The medical staff worked on Iason, careful not to provoke the strong Blondie in any way. The monitors were all removed except the one monitoring his vitals. His body was cleansed by the young medics, with gentle strokes using a damp cloth, and his wounds were dressed. He was given a light broth to sip on, and then he was given an Opiate-7 for his comfort.

He raised an eyebrow when he noted the strength. The young medic commented as he handed Iason a glass of water. "You will require at least a seven Lord Mink, as your wounds are many, and deep. You may not feel it now, because of the Accelerator. But soon that will wear off and you'll run a fever, as your body processes the trauma you experienced, so proper pain medication should begin now if you are to stay…comfortable." The medic smiled kindly. "You must be in great pain; we don't want your vitals to elevate under the stress of your injuries."

Iason nodded at the young medic knowing he was only following orders, but he seemed genuinely concerned for his comfort. "What is your name boy?" Iason gave the young medic a slight smile. He was a scruffy looking young man, with dark eyes and dark brown hair, which reminded him of Riki.

"Martin, Lord Mink, my name is Martin. It is an honor to meet you." Martin bowed and smiled sweetly at Iason.

"Thank you Martin, for your concern. What can you tell me about the Commander?" Iason looked at the young medic with his piercing blue eyes, giving the young man chills. He thought Iason was the most enchanting, handsome man he'd ever laid eyes on. He loved his beautiful blond hair and recalled brushing it out earlier. He felt awful when he first saw him all broken and bleeding. He never thought he'd survive the surgeries.

"Commander Darius is admired by many. He's been to many worlds, and he seems to know the stars by heart I'm told."

Iason smiled. "Is that so?" Martin blushed a bit, feeling this Blondie had a kindness about him. He had heard their passenger was a famous Blondie, but never expected it to be Lord Mink, Head of the Syndicate.

Victor, who had been listening to their conversation, and feeling none too jealous with Martin, for garnering such a beautiful smile from Iason, interrupted. "That will be all Martin, please allow Lord Mink to rest, we shouldn't tax him so soon after waking." Victor gave Martin a pointed look.

"Yes, Sir." Martin looked down at his feet. "Please excuse me, Lord Mink." Martin bowed and scurried away. His fellow medics all swarmed around him, eager to hear all the details of his conversation with the great Blondie.

"Please forgive the young man Lord Mink, but you are admired by many." Victor gave him a warm smile, but Iason did not return the favor.

"Yes, I've had a taste of your _admiration_ doctor, so forgive me if I don't reciprocate your feelings." Iason looked Victor in the eyes then turned away. "Leave me, I wish to be alone. I've had enough excitement for the day."

Victor bowed, a bit put off by Iason's words. "Very well, please rest, there will be medics monitoring you throughout the day, please pay them no mind." Victor left the med-center and headed for the Command Center in search of Darius.

Later that afternoon, Martin snuck in and approached Iason who was resting quietly. "Lord Mink, here, have this- its melon water. I...I thought you might like it instead of water, it tastes good." Martin placed the glass near Iason then began to sneak out.

"Thank you Martin- you're the first to show me genuine care…I won't forget this." Iason smiled at Martin causing the color to rise in his cheeks. "Is your friend alright? I fear I may have injured several of your fellow medics earlier today."

Martin bowed "Yes, that was Owen, he is doing better Lord Mink, thank you for inquiring after him." Martin raised his face and smiled before leaving the med-center. Iason thought about him for a few minutes, perhaps Martin could be of some use to him. Iason sipped on the melon water and smiled when he remembered it was Riki's favorite, when he was ill. Iason closed his eyes and fell asleep; hoping Riki would soon find him in his dreams.


	11. Chapter 11

Aristian Holiday Chapter 11: Prophesy

There was silence in the briefing room as Commander Raymone entered followed by Raul and Heiku. The Blondie's sat in the chairs surrounding a long table lit by small lamps, while members of the Firm stood against the walls in the darkened room. Raul glared at his team, making several of them avert their eyes, reminding them of his scathing words earlier that evening. The Commander sat at the head of the table with Raul and Heiku on both sides; he punched in some codes and a holopic appeared in the center of the room above the table.

"Gentlemen, late this evening Jupiter informed the Firm and the Head of Intelligence that the Luxury Liner Ios was attacked as it approached the Aristian Space Station. Lord Iason Mink and his party where on board at the time of the attack."

The room seemed to go cold as the Elites gasped in horror; the Commander punched in the recording of the Ios, as it crashed into the space station, erupting into a ball of flames and falling into the atmosphere of Aristia. "If you notice here," Luis paused the holopic, "there were a number of escape pods launched in a mass evacuation, along with many rescue shuttles from the Capitol on _Isle de Dio_. It is unknown at this time the number of casualties or survivors."

The Elite looked to Raul for an explanation, but Raul remained silent. Lord Saber spoke, "How can this be? Who could have done this?"

Commander Raymone raised his hand,"There are many questions we do not yet have the answers to, however, I will say this, Jupiter believes Lord Mink was singled out as the intended target. Jupiter has sent us to find Lord Mink and return him safely to Amoi. You have been chosen by Jupiter to aid the _Firm_ on this mission. Lord Am will lead the investigation once we arrive on Aristia as Jupiter's representative. No action will be taken until we determine who was responsible. We will arrive ahead of schedule, as we were granted access to use the _Path of the Ancients_, to bypass normal traded routes. So I suggest you maintain combat readiness until further notice."

Raul looked at Luis and nodded, "Lord Am, do you have anything to add?" Luis gave him a knowing glance, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Yes Commander." Raul looked at his team once more, "We have been given explicit orders by Jupiter to aid Sir Raymone and his team in this matter…"

Lord Saber slammed his fist on the table, "What? Are we to believe a _civilian_ Security Firm, will take lead in what is clearly an _Elite_ Mission?" The rest of the team agreed as the members of the Firm murmured in the background.

Raul stood up from his chair, as he clenched his jaw. He walked towards Lord Saber, who seemed to shrink into his chair. "_I _report to Jupiter, as Head of Intelligence, not you or your petty squabbling. _You_, Lord Saber, are nothing but _cannon fodder_ as far as I'm concerned, and if I see fit to use you as such, you _will_ obey my orders. I will only tell you all this _one_ final time, the return of Lord Mink is priority one, I have been commanded to obey Sir Raymone to that end. We will be _one_ team, and we will follow the direction of the Firm per Jupiter's mandate. If you fail to see the importance, I will _personally_ place you under arrest, and throw you in a shuttle back to Amoi to report to Jupiter's authority. Make no mistake my fellow Elite, I do not care for your petty sensibilities, your position or you personally; my _sole_ purpose is to find Lord Mink and restore him to Jupiter, do you understand me?" Raul hissed, as the group of Elite nodded.

"Yes, Lord Am; understood." Lord Saber stared at Raul, as he turned around and headed to his seat.

Commander Raymone spoke once again, "We will arrive on Aristia in three to five days, that is all, you are dismissed." The men began to file out of the briefing room, Luther grinned as he passed Lord Saber and headed down the corridor. Lord Saber was pissed after being put in his place not once, but twice by Raoul.

The Commander looked at Raoul, "Do you think _he_ will be a problem?" The Commander nodded towards Lord Saber as he exited the ready room.

Raoul shook his head, "No, however, you must understand, the Elite have never answered to any civilian authority; you are in a unique position Sir Raymone, being in command of this mission." Raoul glanced at Heiku who sat silently in his chair.

Luis was pensive as the thought of his response, "It is _you_ Lord Am, who are in a unique position, not I, nor the Firm. We have always been the _true_ security for Amoi- for Jupiter- for nearly… well, let's just say- _centuries_. You were never aware of our surveillance, as we have watched every Elite from the moment they enter the nursery, to the day he dies. We don't answer to anyone but _Jupiter_ herself, and have never needed the aid of the Elite on any mission.

You, Lord Am are very close to Lord Mink, I am aware of your _history_; and make no mistake- you have yet to understand _my_ position, or that of the Shield of Honor. Jupiter is waiting for you in your quarters, please report to her, as she will be briefing you further about this mission. Lord Quiahtenon, you are expected there also, so if you will both excuse me, I will be in the command center."

Luis left the briefing room as Raoul watched in silence. Heiku knew by the way Raoul clenched his jaw that he was angry. He's known Raoul since their early days at the Academy, and knew of no one, perhaps only Iason, who had ever spoken to him, as Sir Raymone did. He got up from his chair, and approached Raoul placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be too angry Raoul, it's not about authority, or position, and we are all on one mission to find Iason and return to Amoi- remember that. I have never really worked with anyone from the Firm, but knew of them when I was being trained for the Medical Field. I did know Sir Hector Stone, but only on a professional level. He was present when we were publicly whipped; his _Firm_ provided the tent where we were treated, you probably never knew that did you?"

Raoul shook his head, "No, before today, I had no dealings with the Firm. Although I did know Sir Raymone quite well. He was responsible for my advance training in Intelligence. There were several Elite men in my class who did not measure up to the Firm's standards, and were used as the _test specimens_ for our lessons in mind blocks, and behavior modification. I had a 'difference of opinion' with his teaching methods, and was nearly tossed out myself. I always felt he would kill one of us someday, and never forgave him for the way they were used." Raoul clenched his hands as Heiku listened.

"Did any of those men die?" Heiku whispered.

"I don't know, I never saw them again." Raoul began to walk out the ready room, "Let's get going, we don't want to keep Jupiter waiting."

_**Aristia...**_

Odi paced back and forth at the Ministry's Headquarters. There had been a development in Lord Mink's attack. He received the message while at the Estate, and flew at breakneck speed to the Capitol, where he was met by Aristia Security.

"Odi, Lord Mink's Private Detail, I am expected by your Superior." Odi spoke to the young man sitting behind a desk on the fifth floor.

"Ah yes, Lord Mink's bodyguard correct? Lord Axiel is expecting you, please follow me." The young man walked ahead of Odi and knocked softly on Lord Axiel's door. Excuse me Lord Axiel, Lord Mink's bodyguard, Odi, is here."

"Yes, please show him in."

The young man bowed and then led Odi into the office and shut the door behind him. Lord Axiel was posted on Aristia as the Liaison from Amoi, who oversaw security of Amoian Dignitaries and visiting citizens. He was an Elite from Eos, who fell in love with Aristia, and worked to that end, in order to make Aristia his home. Lord Axial was tall like all Elite, with long silver-blond hair pulled back with a gold silk scarf, and light sapphire eyes which gave him a gentle appearance. He was well built, proud of his physique, enjoying the lovely Aristian maidens that swooned whenever he walked through the market district. He also loved the attention he received from the young _men_ as well, so his life on Aristia was a dream come true; taking his office seriously less he lose his position.

"Come in, come in Odi. I have encouraging news, we just received word from the one of the recovery teams, that an escape pod was found floating at sea containing three men. They were pretty beat up from the landing, however none suffered life threatening injuries. They were identified as fellow bodyguards from your security detail; brother's Askel and Freyn. They had in their custody a man believed to be a member of the terrorist group that attacked the Ios, and Lord Mink."

Odi's jaw dropped in absolute surprise. He had all but given up on those two, fearing them dead. They had been missing for two days, and he did not believe they would ever be found alive.

"Where are they now?"

"They have been taken to the same Medical Facility where Lord Mink's household is being treated, we can leave immediately if you like." Odi couldn't believe the luck of those two nitwits, as they were walking _behind_ Riki in the same corridor when the hatches blew. He was excited when to heard about their prisoner.

"Do you know anything about the man they captured?"

"No, I have not had the opportunity to interrogate with him; he is being held in the security station of the Medical Facility under guard. His injuries were moderate. I was told he suffered a laser wound to one of his legs, otherwise, he was fine."

Odi arrived at the Medical Facility and went directly to their floor. He greeted Nurse Selene as he headed to the room where Askel and Freyn could be heard arguing.

"She did not make eyes at you, you idiot, she was looking at me!" Askel spoke as Freyn laughed.

"Why would she look at _you_? You probably scared her, with your cock all sprung when she was cleaning you up!" Freyn giggled.

"That's bullshit! She couldn't help but look at me, being the better looking one of us two!" Askel rubbed his abdomen and flexed his arms, suddenly wincing with pain as his body was all bruised and battered from being tossed about on the Ios. They made their injuries worse fighting over the controls in the escape pod, making them spin out of control before landing at sea. Their captive was injured when he was shot by a laser pistol on his leg, when Freyn accidentally fired his weapon when they crashed into the water.

Odi entered their room, "You know, I can hear you two idiots all the way down the hall. What luck do you live by? I just about gave you two up for dead!" Odi smiled as both Askel and Freyn shouted: "Odi!"

Askel spoke nearly in tears, "What the fuck happened? We were all walking down that corridor, and then suddenly we all flew against the bulkhead. We saw you guys fighting in front of us when we were attacked from behind! If it wasn't for Freyn who tripped over someone we would have been shot! We were able to fight off a couple of them, then this one guy tried to jump us and we beat the crap out of him!"

"Yeah Odi, you guys were gone by the time we caught up to where you guys were," Freyn spoke, "and the ships alarms were blasting everywhere, so we ran into one of the escape pods, and dragged this guy's ass with us. We figured we needed to find out who they were, but that guy wouldn't talk to us!"

Odi approached them both and gave them a smile, "You guys, know about Iason? Odi looked at Askel, "He is missing, and so is Ayuda." Askel became serious, "Yeah, Nurse Selene told us you haven't found them; do you know who did this?"

"That is what we're about to find out, thanks to you two; all we had were some Black Market Bio-Droids and a lot of dead bodies. Now we have something to work with. But you two need to get treated and then I'll take you to the Estate."

Freyn looked at Askel, "Odi, do you know if any one else made it?"

"Yeah, Toma and Daryl are in a room across the hall, and Katze was the most seriously hurt, he is still in recovery. In fact I'm off to see if he's awake; he had to undergo some intense surgery and Accelerator treatment, he almost didn't make it. Daryl and Toma suffered mostly lacerations and a lot of bumps and bruises but they are doing OK; they may be discharged today along with you guys."

Askel looked grim, "What about Riki? We didn't see him in front of us when we were attacked, there was so much confusion we couldn't see him anywhere."

"Riki was hurt, but not seriously, well that was until later." Odi paused, "There has been a _development_ with Riki. It's hard to explain, and this is not the right place, so you'll be briefed when we get to the Estate. He is resting now, and we need to watch him carefully until Raoul and his team of investigators arrive from Amoi this afternoon." Odi looked at the two brothers repeating himself with emphasis, "We need to be _very_ careful with Riki from this point on guys- so you need to be on your guard, is that understood?"

Askel and Freyn both nodded. Odi excused himself, by saying he'd return after he checked on Daryl and Toma. But first he wanted to speak to this mystery person, and find out what he knew about the attack.

He walked to the security station on the second floor, there were four Aristian guardsmen standing in front of the door that led to their prisoner. Odi entered and saw Lord Axiel watching the man being treated for his injuries. The two nurses treating him were being watched over by two additional guardsmen standing over them as they worked on his leg.

Odi waited for them to finish as he looked over the man who had his eyes closed. He was about the same height and build as himself, definitely of some military background by the looks of all the scars on his body; perhaps a mercenary. Odi was surprised that Askel and Freyn were able to subdue the man considering his size and build; he shook his head when he saw the laser wound on his left leg. He could just picture Askel and Freyn fighting over control of the escape pod, while this man probably thought he was doomed to die with those two idiots. But they did come through in a huge way, and he felt as if something positive was about to happen.

"Ah Odi." Lord Axiel spoke, "The nurses are almost done, he is mildly sedated considering the leg wound, but otherwise he is in stable condition." The man opened his eyes when Lord Axiel addressed Odi; he stared at Odi with familiarity in his eyes.

"You must be Odi, Lord Mink's trusted bodyguard." he said with a sneer, "You and your men were too easily subdued, it is a shame you failed to serve your Master as a _proper_ guard should."

Odi's eyes betrayed his anger, "You seem to have failed _your_ Master as well, for if we, in your own words 'failed' our Master, what does that say about you?" Odi hissed, "You don't exactly come across as very competent, if a pair of pups like Askel and Freyn could jump your ass and capture you." Odi smiled.

The man rolled his eyes, "Your men were nothing more than a pair of lucky idiots! If one of them hadn't tripped and taken the other with him, they would have died by my hand, it was sheer folly they overcame me. Then they fought over the controls shooting me in the leg!" The angry man looked away feeling quite ashamed for the predicament he found himself in.

Odi couldn't help but smile to himself barely able to hold back from laughing. "That may be so, but enough with the pleasantries, who are you, and why did you attack Lord Mink?" Odi approached the bed, "Why was he abducted? And where has he been taken?"

The injured man looked Odi from head to toe trying to size him up, "Who I am is not important, rest assured Lord Mink is in better hands now, than he ever was with the lot of you." He turned away looking out the window.

Odi looked at Lord Axiel, who looked as if he was about to leap onto the bed and strangle the man where he lay.

"How _dare_ you presume to know what is best for Lord Mink you insolent brute! If any harm has come to Lord Mink, you will wish you had been as fortunate as you associates in the morgue below!" Lord Axiel hissed.

"Hmph! You have no idea as to Lord Mink's _value_; the Head of the Syndicate is wasted on him, as you will soon find out. You and your antiquated values." The man looked at Odi once again, "However, _you_ seem to know about that, by the look on your face."

Odi gave him a sideways glance, "You have me at a disadvantage knowing _my_ name, yet I don't know yours. You speak with authority, yet cannot even divulge your name to me?" Odi turned and faced him. "What are you afraid of?" he said with a slight smile on his face.

"My name is Asral," He gave Odi a second look over, "you and your men were foolish to travel by Luxury Liner, exposing your Master to anyone who had an interest in him. Although your men fought gallantly, you were outmatched and outnumbered. It was like taking candy from a baby." Asral egged him on, but Odi was not fooled. Although he did agree that traveling on the Ios had been his main concern as well.

Lord Axiel was beside himself and in his rage, he stomped forward taking a pair of scissors in his hand from the tray the nurses left behind, and without hesitation, stabbed Asral in the same leg that was just recently dressed, causing the injured man in howl in pain.

"You fucking bastard! I will kill you where you stand!" Suddenly Asral leaped from his bed towards Lord Axiel, but was immediately subdued by the two armed guardsmen who used a stun gun on the enraged man. Odi placed a hand on Asral's neck, and pressed him down on the bed, causing the injured man to gasp for air.

"Are you having trouble _breathing_ Asral? Do you know what it's like to feel your lungs burn with the desire to drink in air; to let it pass in and out of your mouth as if it were nothing significant, just a basic body function? Hmm?" Odi pressed his neck more as the man began to kick and struggle, his face began to turn blue as his oxygen-deprived body struggled under the strength of Odi's anger.

He finally released him, sending Asral into a coughing fit, as he tried to inhale precious air into his lungs. Odi composed himself, and then spoke, "That Asral, is how hundreds of innocent men, women and children felt as they were sucked out into space, after you and your murderous pack of animals blew the ship up! So don't think for one moment you are above me or my men!

Lord Axiel casually placed the scissors down and cleaned the blood off his hand. He left the room momentarily and then returned with two nurses who immediately worked on the injured man. The two guardsmen acted as if nothing was amiss. Asral bit his lip as a new wound was being treated, all the while glaring at Odi the whole time.

"I will return later this afternoon, it would be in your best interest for you to cooperate; I am not the one you should fear, Asral, Lord Mink was no _mere_ Blondie, and I know you understand _my_ meaning." Odi looked at Lord Axiel, and signaled him to follow him out. Asral looked at Odi as he left the room.

"Whatever." Asral spoke under his breath. He was actually more disgusted with himself for not fighting off Askel and Freyn. He knew the mission did not go as planned. The Commander had planned on Lord Mink to travel by chartered flight and not a Luxury Liner. This complicated things, as they had prepared for over a month when they learned of the Trade Conference being held on Aristia. They knew Iason would attend and planned accordingly.

As it happened, they were caught by surprise, and did not have sufficient detonators, weapons or Bio-Droids as the ship was too large. They had to infiltrate the ship as passengers, which didn't go as well either, as Lord Mink's security never used the same route twice, and hid his identity using the Class-A Bio-Droids; modern versions that could alter their appearance by scanning their subject and then be used as a deception. All this threw their plans out the window. So much went wrong, and now he was captured. He figured Commander Darius must have succeeded with his operation since Lord Mink was taken, and that's all he cared about.

Riki awoke to find the twins watching over him; Markus and Antone smiled as the drowsy mongrel yawn. "Good morning Sir Riki, how do you feel? Antone the older twin whispered. "We have breakfast ready, would you like to eat?"

Markus anxiously spoke, "Lord Tai has been so worried about you he's been cooking up a storm and demanding to know the moment you woke up."

Riki gave the twins a slight smile, which made them burst with excitement. "Yeah, I'm kind of hungry, and some coffee sounds great." Markus bounced out of the room to find Tai. Riki stretched but suddenly winced as his body reminded him he was not yet fully healed.

Antone gasped, "Sir Riki, are you in much pain? I could get Jathan to bring you some pain medication." Antone made to leave the room when Riki spoke.

"No, that's OK, I'm just a bit sore, don't bother Jathan for that." Riki made to sit up and again winced from the pain. "What the Fuck! I can't stand this!" At that very moment, Jathan walked in and rushed to Riki's bedside to help him sit up.

"Easy Sir Riki! Don't try to move too much, you are not yet healed." Jathan slowly pulled Riki to an upright position as Antone place pillows behind him. Riki sighed, finally feeling better. His body did feel better after being submerged by Petros in the hot springs the night before.

Guessing his thoughts Jathan sat next to him, "Sir Riki, as soon as you've had breakfast, we'll go down to the hot springs and let you soak a bit, I'm sure you'll feel better." Jathan smiled as Riki looked relieved.

"Yeah, that sounds good, I still feel sore all over, but at least the wounds are all gone. I can't believe how the hot springs worked, I thought I was going to die for a minute when Petros pulled me under the warm water. It stung like hell at first, then I felt so calm, like I was dreaming." Riki had a far away look as if he was remembering a fond memory.

"Sir Riki- what was it like? I mean, seeing Lord Mink? Was he alright?" Jathan's eyes were desperately looking into Riki's, "I know he was gravely injured by the injuries you manifested; do you think he's OK?"

Riki smiled as he thought of Iason, "It was really hard at first, because he didn't believe me to be real, he thought he was dreaming. But once he saw that I was for real, it was great! He knows he's being held against his will, and there was a doctor who kept him under, preventing him from waking up."

Jathan held on to every word Riki spoke, it had been many years since he had seen his Master, and was so excited when he was informed he was going to visit on Holiday. The whole household was a buzz with excitement the night he was due to arrive; then heartbroken when they discovered his ship was attacked.

"I am relieved that Lord Mink is alive, Sir Riki, the household has been praying for his safe return. Oh! That reminds me, Odi was called away by the Ministry of Security, Lord Axiel, that two of your party were found in an escape pod out at sea! Their names were Askel and…"

"Freyn!" Riki almost leaped out of bed, "It was Freyn right? I can't believe they are alive! What else do you know?" Now it was Riki's turn to hold onto every word Jathan spoke.

"Well, that they were alright, only minor bumps and bruises, but they had a prisoner with them, it seems they were able to capture one of the terrorists." Jathan smiled as Riki's face lit up. "Odi left early this morning after receiving word, and rushed out, before he finish his breakfast. He said he was going to visit them at the Medical Facility. He added, that they, and your other companions, Daryl and Toma might be discharged also, but did not know about Katze."

Riki seemed to brighten up with all the good news, and Jathan couldn't help but admire him. Markus walked in with a tray of food, followed by Tai. "Riki! How are you feeling today, did you hear the news?" Tai sat at the foot of the bed, as Markus placed the tray on Riki's lap.

"You mean about Askel and Freyn? Yeah Jathan just told me, that's fucking awesome! I hear Toma and Daryl might leave the hospital too." Riki looked at his tray and noticed the glass of orange juice and immediately drank it all, before he dove into the scrumptious meal prepared by Tai, who made all his favorite foods once again. "Thanks for the food Tai, you're the best!" Riki rewarded Tai with a heartwarming smile which made Tai blush.

Jathan walked over to the windows and opened them sending the breeze filled with the gentle scent of the garden into the room. Riki closed his eyes, and recalled Iason's expression when he looked out the window with him in they're mind's eye. "Jathan- Iason…I mean Lord Mink really appreciated the beautiful garden, he loves the view from that window over there." Riki pointed to the window that faced the garden and had a beautiful view of the sea. "He loves to see the sun set over the gardens."

Jathan turned towards the window and looked out, "Yes, Lord Mink always loved this view; he loved the gardens and this Estate. He was amazed the Elder Class had given him this Estate as a gift." Jathan turned around and walked over to Riki's bedside, and sat across Tai at the foot of the bed watching Riki eat.

"What? You guys are just going to sit there and watch me eat?" Riki bit into a piece of bacon and then took a drink of coffee savoring his meal. Tai smiled at Riki, amazed by what he witnessed the day before as Riki's face seemed to shine while he was in his waking dream. He had never witnessed such a sight having only heard of them, but never seen one. The whole cavern lit up in a golden glow, and the candles flickered in unison.

"It's just amazing Riki, how you were able to see, and speak to Iason the way you did. I have a good feeling about this, as if something wonderful is about to happen. I can't put my finger on it, but the events that have led up to this, only seem to bring you and Iason closer. I'm sure we'll never understand it completely, but I look forward to having Iason back."

Riki looked away. He felt as if his heart wanted to cry out; he wanted to see Iason walk through that door and hold him tight. "I can't wait either," Riki whispered, "I do hope to be there when he is released, and I hope I get to fuck up the one's who took him." Riki's eyes looked dark when he thought of those responsible having left Iason injured, as he had first hand experience of the pain Iason suffered.

Tai seeing his changed mood, decided to tell Riki about Askel and Freyn. "Riki, I heard from Odi that Askel and Freyn shot the attacker on the leg! It happened when they were in the escape pod, Askel and Freyn were fighting over the controls- which doesn't surprise me in the least- and as they came screaming to the surface, Freyn accidentally shot their prisoner in the leg with his laser pistol! Odi thought it was a riot!" Tai held his sides as he laughed losing his balance, and fell off the bed rolling on the floor. Riki couldn't help but giggle and got the hiccups in the process; he complained of the pain in his gut each time he hiccuped

"Ow! Fuck Tai, don't make me laugh it hurts too much!"

Jathan had never seen Tai so animated, considering his position as a member of the Royal Monrovian family, and was surprised at how causally they spoke of Lord Mink, as if they all associated with him as a companion, and not as Lord and Master of his Estate. This gave him a twinge of jealousy wishing he could freely speak with his Lord as they did. He looked at Riki and Tai and couldn't help but smile.

Riki, having recovered from the hiccups looked over at Jathan, "Hey, Jathan? Relax, loosen up a bit, we are all friends here, you will see that once everyone is here. We have a very close family, and you're part of it now, so don't be so uptight OK?" Riki smiled at Jathan, which made the young man blush, Tai had composed himself a bit, and sat at the foot of the bed once more wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Man, can you imaging those two? I can't wait to hear it from them." Tai then changed his expression to one of authority and looking at Jathan and spoke. "Jathan, have the household prepare three additional rooms for them in the west wing, and have the staff prepare for their immediate needs. Some of them will require further medical attention for their wounds. Odi also mentioned Lord Am and his team of Investigators will arrive this afternoon, please prepare the east wing for them."

"Yes Sir, right away." Jathan stood and bowed to them both and left the room. Riki couldn't help but notice once again how the household answered to Tai, and wanted to know why.

"Hey Tai? I meant to ask you before, why does everyone call you Lord? I know you have some family ties to the Royal family here. So if you are royalty, why do you cook?" Riki stared at Tai who squirmed a bit.

"Well, now that you're better, I'll let you know. I was like 23rd in line to ascend the throne of Aristia, but I never held any expectations of ascending the throne, and was nothing but a country royal, really the lowest of the low. But when Aristia was attacked two years ago, most of the royal family was massacred, leaving my cousin to ascend the throne, and my father as second, which now makes me third." Tai stood up and walked towards one of the windows. There was sadness in his voice; Riki sensed he hit a nerve.

"I'm sorry Tai that must have been awful. I can't imagine how you feel. But seeing that you _are_ Royalty, why don't you take what is yours? I mean, why a chef for the Head of the Syndicate, when you yourself are…well, Royalty?"

Tai looked at Riki, "It is because I enjoy cooking so much, I never even dreamed I'd have to answer to my duty as a Royal. My father is now living in the Capitol and is basically head of the Royal Monrovian Family. We had a falling out because of it. I was originally destined for the priesthood, but then the massacre happened and I…." Tai went silent.

"You fell for Odi. That's what happened huh?" Riki grinned at him. Tai blushed a bright red "Yeah, I couldn't hold onto my vows of purity having enjoyed that aspect too much," Tai cleared his throat, "and Odi was relentless in his pursue of my affections."

"Your affections?" Riki laughed to himself, "You mean Odi wouldn't leave your ass alone huh? I know the feeling; I mean Iason wouldn't leave me alone, especially at first. But I can't compare myself to you; you were always _free_ to decide, me …." Riki's voice trailed off to a whisper. Tai couldn't help but feel for him, being taken as a Pet and force to perform sexually for someone's pleasure was no way to express one's love.

"Riki, you and Iason have a complicated story, but I feel you two were destined to be. Iason would not have survived if you hadn't been there when he was poisoned. And I have never heard of a Blondie taking his Pet, not the way Iason takes you. I'm certain once he became aware of his feelings for you, he could not help himself. I know you feel that way too, I mean, you love Iason just as he loves you right?" Tai smiled, trying to console Riki.

Riki's eyes filled with tears, and he turned away. "Yeah, I do love him, and I miss him Tai, I thought he was dead." Tears rolled down Riki's face, "I don't think I would have lived too long myself if he were to die considering our connection. Sometimes I think about all I was taken from, my home, friends and freedom; but now, I can't see myself anywhere else, with any other lover." Riki wiped the tears from his face and gave Tai a brave smile.

Tai smiled back, and they sat there quietly while he finished his breakfast until Jathan returned. He saw that Riki had eaten most of his food and felt relieved. "Ah, you ate well Sir Riki, Petros will be pleased. He said he would be in to see you this afternoon; apparently he was called back by the Elder Class late last night, and rushed to the Elder's Island. But he left instructions that you should soak in the hot springs as soon as possible, so we've prepared for that and we should head down if you are ready."

Riki nodded, he was eager to go down there again, the springs felt wonderful and it healed him so fast. He also hoped he would be able to contact Iason and wanted to meditate for a while and see if he could find Iason without Petros help. He felt strong, at least much stronger that yesterday; he hoped Iason was able to find out more about his abductors.

"Sure, I'm ready, I really liked the warm water, and the minerals feel so good, I can't believe my body healed so fast." Riki touched his body and his head.

Jathan pulled a velvet cord near Riki's bed and the twins came rushing in, "Yes Sir?" they spoke in unison making Riki smile.

"We are ready to proceed, assist Sir Riki to the hot springs, take care not to jostle him too much." Jathan extended his hand to Riki as he helped him out of bed, he was still a bit weak in the knees but the twins took one arm each and slowly walked out of the bedroom with Riki between them. Jathan led the way and Tai followed, not wanting to miss another opportunity to view Riki in the hot springs. He privately hoped he would find Iason again.

Raoul sat with his back against the wall his chair teetering back and forth; he could hear the engines humming in the background as the Commander was pushing the ship to travel faster. Heiku was unpacking his gear, specifically his surgical kit, when the beacon chimed in over the com-center. "Lord Am, you and Lord Quiahtenon have an incoming communication from Jupiter, please stand by."

Raoul almost fell back off his chair as the computer replayed the announcement. Raoul ran to the com-center, as Heiku began to look around wondering what he should do. Raoul and Heiku punched in their identification codes and spoke, "Lord Am and Lord Quiahtenon, standing by." They were nervous; Raoul was feeling once again the same dreadful feeling in the pit of his gut cramping up. Would the news be grim?

The three-dimensional holopic of Jupiter in statuesque form appeared in front of Raoul and Heiku, then spoke. "Lord Am, and Lord Quiahtenon, I assume you are both settled in? I'm about to brief you on matters deemed the highest level of secrecy; at a level far above your current stations. However, you are about to partake on a mission far more important, than just the rescue of the Head of the Syndicate, do you understand?"

Raoul's lower lip trembled, "Yes, Jupiter, I understand." Raoul took his seat once again, as Heiku was so nervous, he could only nod, and took his seat next to Raoul, his hands trembled a bit, betraying his fear of being addressed by Jupiter for the first time.

Jupiter spoke in a serene, yet firm tone, "What you are about to see and hear is only known to the Firm of _Shield of Honor_, who hold my confidence and my counsel." Jupiter produced a holopic of the oldest archives on record, scenes of an Ancient Civilization. "As you know, I am Jupiter who came to be approximately 500 of your Amoian years; during a time when those in existence gave way to the Gang Wars, hurling civilization on a downward spiral which left much of Amoi a desert of destruction, before my consciousness went on line. What you do not know, is that I have been in existence for over 10,000 years, not 500. I have been sentient for nearly the same amount of time.

I existed as a computerized Text, and Historical Archive of data comprised of the civilization of Warriors, Intellects and Elders. These three entities balanced the known universe in peace, unity and knowledge. I was the keeper of the Text, all information was loaded into my memory banks and I maintained the climate, seasons and agriculture. The world you live in now is but a shadow of the ancient civilization that they once ruled as gods. My sole function was to keep balance, order, and a record, a _living_ record of the greatest civilization ever created. I served as counselor to the Warrior Clans, cerebral stimulation for the Intellects and spiritual enlightenment for the Elders.

However, it so happened approximately 9,950 years, 260 days 27 hours and 32 minutes ago a young Prince from the Warrior Clans fell in love with an Intellect several years his senior. This brought happiness to both Clans as their love knew no bounds. As counselor, I heard many hours of their adventures, which took them to world's unknown establishing colonies and spreading the seeds of our civilization like one spreads a blanket over a grass field."

Raoul and Heiku gasped as the image in front of them changed to reveal the Intellect as he appeared thousands of years past as none other than Iason himself. There stood the stunning beauty of Iason as he appeared dressed in royal blue robes, lined with embroidered gold-spun flowers on the raised collar and down each sleeve to the cuff. His sapphire blue eyes were bright and full of life.

Raoul could not believe his eyes, Iason as he looked 20 years ago in his own memory, young, full of life and beautiful. Raoul felt his heart skip a beat, Iason's long golden hair danced in the breeze as he gazed a Jupiter. The holopic was a recording Jupiter made of the many conversations she recorded of Iason. Heiku was speechless; could this really be Iason over 9000 years ago? Was this a trick? No, it couldn't be, Jupiter would never fabricate such a record. This was Iason, truly Iason Mink. He listened to Jupiter, as Raoul could not take his eyes off the holopic.

"This Warrior's heart burned only for his Intellect lover, their passion was expressed by many of their peers in the form of beautiful song, poetry, paintings and statues depicting their love. For it was love that _fanned the flames_ of their hearts, a tempest of power engulfed their lives and the three Clans on Amoi enjoyed prosperity; it truly was a golden age."

The image of Iason disappeared, and Jupiter next displayed an image of the Warrior Prince, and once again Raoul and Heiku were shocked; for the image of Riki came into focus, no older than 25 years of age. His dark eyes and hair were unmistakable. His body was lean and well formed, adorned in gold and sapphire from his head to his feet. He wore black leather pants low on his hips, revealing the hollows of his slender waist and hips. His waist was adorned with a chain of gold spun links. He wore a long leather coat vest held by a gold clip and he wore gold clip earrings with sapphire stones. His eyes betrayed the sadness of the record, for he was depressed over his loss of Iason.

Raoul and Heiku were stunned. There was no mistaking their appearance; Raoul felt as if his heart would break.

Jupiter continued, "They were truly soul mates; but imperfection in the form of a blemish marred the landscape of their union, for a young Elder Heir became inflamed with desire towards the Intellect, and pitted the lovers against each other with a lie. He informed the Warrior Prince that he had seen his lover with another, and would find nothing but heartache and suffering, if he continued his love from him.

It was said that when the Warrior went to confront his lover, the Elder slipped into his lover's bed as the Intellect slept, fooling the Warrior who, upon seeing the site ran off leaving the Intellect calling after him. The Elder attempted to lure him away from his Warrior for he wanted the Intellect for himself. The Intellect, Iason, refused him vowing to reclaim his lover.

The clans declared war as trust, always the first casualty of war- was lost. Millions died in the 500 year war and data continued to be loaded into my memory banks with details of battle plans, casualty lists and much sadness. The young Intellect wrongfully accused, would spend decades lamenting the loss of his lover; unknown to him the young Prince also came to me with his broken heart. In one night, the love and prosperity that was Amoi of old, was destroyed by one man.

I could do nothing but listen, watch, and mourn every death of my dearest friends, my children. As I saw each and every one of them born, and then die. The Intellect and the young Prince were never seen again after that night. I never saw them on Amoi, and have been searching tirelessly for them, for once I found one, I knew I would find the other.

As the wars waged on, new technology was created, and man found an infinite way to harm his fellow man, all this was also placed into my memory. One morning after 500 years the Clans decided to end it all by blowing each other up to oblivion. On that day, the explosions lit up the sky in a blinding light of heat and destruction. The force and subsequent heat, overwhelmed my circuitry, and fused my internal matrix, with my external data receptors and I became Jupiter. My living consciousness was comprised of all that once was; my Warriors and my Intellects had all but destroyed each other in their battle of the Elders."

Jupiter displayed footage of the destruction, the cities that lay in ruin, the once fertile land was now a desert, and the seas had all but dried up. The carnage was heart-wrenching as corpses were found as far as the eye could see, and the survivors huddled in the ruins.

"I mourned my children, my dear friends. There arose from the ashes few survivors; they huddled together in the darkened cities lost of all means of survival. They were lost, hungry and depressed. I reached out and touched the cheek of one who looked upon me and said, 'We are all lost to destruction; we are going to die on a barren land, once fertile and abundant, with sweet tasting water, green meadows and the warmth of one's love.' He smiled at me and collapsed, his heart fluttered and then stopped beating.

I scanned the population and found they would all die as this one, the residual effects of radiation was to be their death throws into oblivion. I dove into my infinite matrix, to the vast knowledge which resided in me, then instructed those who were able to locate the tombs of the First Ones and bring to me samples of their tissue. I reached into my memory banks and created a being with the DNA extracted from the tombs of the First Ones, using machines designed to breed livestock, I adapted them to produce my _new_ children. The first of these did not live past their 14th birthday. But as I became more proficient, my children gradually aged to their early 30's.

I began to rebuild Amoi with some of the survivors, mostly of the Warrior Clans, survived to maintain a population in the outskirts of Eos; Midas was their territory. Then there were the Elders who survived, but refused to be led by a _machine_, and attempted many times to have me shut down. So I scattered them into the stars, driving them out from the caves where they hid for centuries, and forbidding them ever to return to Amoi. My new children continued my up keep and maintenance, and I eventually phased out prior versions of myself and adapted them as extended power sources to branch out, and extend my reach over Amoi to become the Jupiter you know today.

Those who kept me alive were from the Warrior Clans, the Stone, Raymone and Earl family lines. They united their clans into the Shield of Honor; creating a co-dependent relationship as I had the knowledge and they were mobile. They have been my eyes and ears when I was just a box of circuits and lights, and they are the very ones, who have searched the known galaxy for the DNA of my Flame, my Intellect child- beautiful and perfect, whose remains where unknown and eventually all knowledge of him was lost.

The treachery of the Elders knew no limit, as I searched for my children, the Elders desecrated their tombs destroying my future specimens, and worse- they discovered a poison 'Agetha,' that would render my children into babbling fools, their minds inflicted with a cancerous headache that drove their minds to seek death as relief.

So my Blondie's, all of them, were created- you were all created- in hopes I'd find my Warrior, and my Intellect, indeed my Flame and his Tempest."

Raoul sat dumbfounded, as Jupiter continued her tale of old, and with each new revelation, his mind struggled to comprehend what was being laid before him. He looked over at Heiku, who barely blinked, as he took in the destruction, and vast amount of images, never before seen by any Blondie. Jupiter, went on.

"Iason is the prophesied _Flame_ whose return would re-establish the time line lost thousands of years ago; his remains were discovered in a tomb on Aristia, near a hot springs on an Island. Iason is the _re-animated_ Intellect who has been searching for his Tempest; you know now who this Tempest is, the one who was fated to cross the path of my Flame- _Riki_. They are both needed, as their love was the foundation of the greatest civilization ever to have existed.

I suppressed their memories, Iason is not yet aware of who he is; this was done for his own safety, until the proper time when his rescue of Riki, would trigger the ancient bond they shared at the very heart of their being. Iason would become inflamed with passion towards Riki; descendant of the surviving Warrior Clans from Midas, which were scattered over many worlds.

How Riki survived all these thousands of years is a true mystery. I heard rumor of an Ancient colony on Alpha Zen that supported a legend of such a Clan. Fierce warriors who swore allegiance to no-one and believed all men were born free, to be held down by no authority. The tombs of these Warriors supported a historic record that after thousands of years the Warrior Clan wished to return to Amoi where they first began. A pilgrimage by the descendants of the original leader, the young Warrior Prince who desired his remains to be laid to rest near his lover on Amoi. I searched every tomb on Amoi and after a tireless search believed to finally discover Riki buried deep below the fortress at _Dana Burn_.

The Warrior Clan never found the tomb of the Iason, and by then blended with the population. I did not want to alter the spirit of this Warrior, but desired to let him be as he once was, free. I impregnated a Mongrel female whose DNA best matched Riki's; he was born to misery and poverty, but his spirit was untouched, the memory of his lineage was suppressed also, for the timing was not yet right. I kept him under surveillance to ensure he was not killed.

Each and every attempt on Iason's life, has endangered the very future of Amoi, DNA is scarce and time is running out. Riki will awaken the Flame within Iason because he is the Tempest who resides in Iason's heart. He is _always_ going to find his Flame no matter how many times they are separated, and somehow the connection was created by the very substance meant to kill him; Agetha.

So my children, you are in the presence of history being corrected and placed back to its origins; back to the _true_ civilization. Iason must survive and his tempest – Riki- will hold the key to you're very existence. You must seek out Petros, a Sage and an Elder from the Elder Class on Aristia. He is part of a network of Elders who desired the return to the Golden Age, however I would not trust any other Elders you encounter but them; all others will attempt to sway Iason by deceit or by force, using his genetically perfect intellect and power to shut me down.

I have waited 10,000 years to re-generate the Warrior and Intellect Clans; the love Iason has for Riki will be the cornerstone of a new Renaissance, to claim the time that was lost so long ago. Now you both have a choice Raoul and Heiku; either to accept this as the truth, and assist me and the Shield of Honor, or I will erase this meeting from your mind, and you will proceed with the assignment I originally gave you. Raoul, your team will not be privy with the information you two have just learned. However, Raoul you may have the unpleasant task of using your skills before this is over."

Raoul felt as if a knife was twisting in his heart, all he had shared with Iason- their love- was never meant to be? How could he possibly get his head- no his _heart_ around this? "Raoul, Iason was always _destined_ to find his Tempest, I have calculated every Blondie ever born, every one I created from the DNA lost in the past thousands of years, under every tomb ever to hold my children, I calculated their chemical sequence to discover where my Flame might been hidden.

But the Elders conspired to have my children destroyed as they privately unearthed every tomb of the thousands of Intellects and Warriors that had lived and relocated their remains throughout the known universe. Each time a new archaeological site was discovered; the Elders would reach it before the Shield of Honor and destroy the remains, thus murdering my children twice over." Jupiter whispered, "They murdered them in the past, and yet again in the present."

Raoul looked at Heiku then responded, "So our purpose it to find Iason and Riki, to restore what was once lost?" Raoul sounded defeated; the shock of learning the truth was too much for him. Jupiter hummed slowly "Yes. It is vital to the survival of all my children; Heiku, you _know_ what I speak of, as your records have discovered a flaw in Blondie physiology is this not true?"

Heiku froze, "How could you possibly know? I've not mentioned this to anyone?" Raoul looked at Heiku who was fidgeting more than before.

"Heiku? What do you know?"

Jupiter spoke again "Raoul, you know all Blondie's are sterile, true?" Raoul nodded "Yes, I knew this as all Blondie's do."

"There is more to it than that, while it is true my creations have always been sterile, it was not always so. The original clans were all capable of reproduction, and many chose to procreate as they wished, however my restored Blondie's lost this ability when Agetha entered their system in death…am I correct Heiku?"

Heiku stepped forward "Yes, that is true, all Blondie's show Agetha at the molecular level, barely noticeable. That is because Agetha exists in all of Amoi, the soil, water, and even in the air we breathe. Although it exists, it does not affect Blondie's in any way except reproduction; that is why we-that is Blondie's- cannot impregnate a female, who seem unaffected by Agetha; although the sperm poisons the ova of any female. It is as Jupiter says, all Blondie's who have died for the past 500 years on Amoi, as far as records show, have all been laid to rest in the tombs which all contain minor levels of Agetha, this would support the claim that the gene pool is contaminated, any re-animation of Elite's would make them all sterile."

Raoul began to piece together the fact as to why females were highly sought after by the Black Market and why he was always required to silence those "trouble makers." Blondie's in the science field who stumbled on to this bit of information. Of course Raoul was never told why he was to alter them.

Jupiter upon seeing his quandary spoke, "Raoul, if this information were released- that Blondie's would fade into the dust because of Agetha, all my thousands of years, countless children and Amoian civilization itself would eventually become extinct. The Elders would have succeeded in separating my Warrior and my Intellect forever. I cannot allow this to happen.

Shield of Honor discovered a specimen over 9,500 years old, a viable Intellect that had evolved on Aristian soil in the heart of Armah's Love. The tomb of an Intellect named Iason who lived on Aristia was loved by many, as his Intellect was seen as a gift from Armah, he lived for over 400 years, which was long even by Amoian standards and it was reported that he searched for his lost lover, a Warrior Prince named Riki. Iason was one of a small community of Intellects who chose to reside on Aristia; and was reportedly killed in a cave-in while unearthing the tomb of an unnamed Warrior he believed was Prince Riki. The Royal Family buried his remains in a stone crypt beneath an ancient hot springs located on an Island.

The Elder Class kept this secret until a young Amoian archaeologist named Sir Kronos Earl discovered the remains of the other Intellects hidden beneath what is now the Capitol of Aristia. The underground catacombs led Sir Earl to a burial chamber filled with the remains of many of my lost children; when the specimens were returned to Amoi, I discovered they were of a branch of Intellects who were not sterile. This discovery led me to seek open relations with Aristia's Royal Family and the Elder Class who revealed to me their belief of a Creator named Armah, in essence, they believed all of creation began with Aristia, where the strongest amounts of Agetha can be found; they theorized that when Iason was laid to rest, his remains absorbed Agetha in it's purest form and held him in highest regard naming him the Lost Son of Aristia.

Aristia's Flame as he's known to the Elders, is believed would someday find his lover Riki- his Tempest- and bring back the golden age of peace, love and unity to the known universe. I have long held out hope that this Renaissance would happen, and have worked to that end keeping this from all, except my Shield of Honor and now you two.

I believe Iason and Riki have bonded as once before, soon their memories will return. Iason survived death after he was poisoned with pure Agetha, this was a sign that his DNA is of the resilient Ancients, and would herald the return of the Golden Age. Riki has proven resilient to oppression, slavery and the freedom that burns in his heart, which has been the tempest that fuels Iason passion. Even though I at first did not want to risk Iason's life, wanting to keep him to myself after finally finding him; I saw that his heart continued to yearn for Riki who was only his Pet at the time. I was prepared to let their love go undiscovered. But my hand was forced when Iason began to be targeted by the Elders who have their own agenda."

Raoul made a decision and stood up, "Jupiter, if what you say has been the truth, who are _we_ to stand in their path? I _do_ love Iason, this is no secret to you, and while I feel as you did, wanting him for my own, I have always felt Iason was destined for _more_. He is loved by many people, and held in high regard by numerous world governments; it is clear that there is more to his life and Riki's, than even my own heart can overcome. I will offer my services to you to that end. To return our world, and that of the known universe to Iason and Riki."

Raoul bowed his head, perhaps he finally would come to terms with his heart, reconciling the fact that Iason, beautiful and brilliant, belonged to none other than Riki. He wondered what the future would hold when their memories are finally released. He now understood the role of the Firm, Shield of Honor. They have been in the shadows all along, for centuries, searching for Iason and Riki. Now he would become as they, wanting to see this mission succeed and restore Iason to Jupiter.

Jupiter changed the holopic back to her statuesque form and looked upon Raoul. "You are also loved and cherished, and I will never forget what you and Heiku are about to do." Heiku stiffened as Jupiter's gaze looked upon him sending chills down his spine. "Thank you, report to me once you arrive on Aristia, and seek Petros, I will be expecting your report." With that, Jupiter ended her communication.

Raoul collapsed on his chair placing his face in his hands, "Iason…oh Iason," Raoul whispered as he cried out Iason's name.

Heiku sat next to him still in shock; he couldn't speak over what he just witnessed. He placed a hand on Raoul's shoulder, "Raoul, what are you thinking?"

Raoul remained silent for a long time, and then responded, "I've always known Iason was more than he was. But now I know why, and I mourn the loss of his love, because no matter how hard I'd pursue him, he was never going to belong to me."

Heiku laughed, "Well, when this is all over, we can brag to the others that we were a part of something great! And we'll all get drunk at one of Omaki's great parties and welcome the new Renaissance. I can't wait to personally speak to Iason once he and Riki have their memories, it will be fantastic! So cheer up old friend." Heiku tried hard to cheer up Raoul, but he was lost at the moment in his own thoughts, and could only manage a weak smile.

"Yes, it will be something to see won't it? Your right- it will be something to know what they know." Raoul now collected himself and they both left their quarters in search of Sir Raymone in the command center.

Iason awoke to the sound of many voices whispering, "Shh! You'll wake him up!" The voice of Martin was heard as he tried to keep everyone quiet; Iason smiled when he saw the medics holding his meal in their hands waiting for him to awaken.

"Forgive my fellow medics, Lord Mink, they are quite excited to see you on the mend, having worked on you're injuries tirelessly when you first arrived." Martin bowed then pushed one of the young medics forward with the tray of food. "We hope you enjoy your meal." Iason's head was lifted by the controls near his bed, and he was placed in a sitting position. The medics scurried about reading his vitals and examining his wounds while Iason nibbled on his meal. He was never one to eat much, but did enjoy the fruit bowl and some toast. He didn't care for the coffee, but did drink the orange juice. This reminded him of Riki and his face became solemn.

Martin worried when he stopped eating, "Is the food not to your liking Lord Mink? We can get you something else if you want, you just need to ask." Martin looked upon Iason with concern.

Iason couldn't help but smile, "No, the food is satisfactory, thank you Martin." Iason looked at the medics and they blushed, feeling giddy that Lord Mink would smile at them so kindly. "What I would like to do is get out of this bed, I feel rather stiff laying about."

Martin then changed his expression, and spoke more like a physician than a youthful medic, "I'm afraid you will have to endure a day or two more in bed, as your wounds have healed tremendously with the Accelerator, but you still have internal injuries to your head, arm and leg that need time to heal." He pointed at his vitals that were displayed on the monitor, "Your vitals are still elevated as your body is healing, which is expected due to the Accelerator, as you expressed that you did not want to continue with the therapy. It will be several days before you can be more mobile." Martin bowed, "I apologize, Lord Mink."

Iason was disappointed that he was not yet able to move as well, he was hoping to know more about the Commander, and the destination they were traveling to. He smiled at Martin, "Perhaps you can tell me where we are heading?" Iason smiled graciously, "I feel a bit anxious not knowing where we are going."

Martin looked around, knowing the medical center was being monitored, and gave Iason a cryptic answer. "It is not for me to give you such information," Martin rolled his eyes towards the monitors nodding his head. "Please forgive me Lord Mink, but if you need anything to make you more comfortable, please let me know."

Iason smiled, he knew he had made an impression on the young man, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am a bit cold, could you possibly find me a blanket? It's quite cold in this room, and since I am bed ridden, could you possibly find me something to read? A periodical or a good book would do." Iason smiled and closed his eyes sweetly, making Martin's face light up.

"Of course Lord Mink, I will return shortly with your blanket, one of the medics is a lover of literature, perhaps I can borrow something for you." Martin scurried out of the medical center, and retrieved a blanket and a book.

He and his fellow medics had been told this mission may require medical personnel and since the money was good, he and his friends had all agreed to go, hoping it would be an adventure. They were horrified when the crew suffered many losses and had quite a number of injured. What they didn't expect was that the Head of the Syndicate, and highly admired Lord Iason Mink, was the intended target. They worked tirelessly on Iason wanting very much to see him survive, and when Victor began to hook him up to all the monitors, Martin made a decision. Along with the other medics, they would help Iason in anyway possible. So he took a piece of parchment and with trembling hands wrote a note:

"_Lord Mink,_

_We are always monitored, the whole ship is wired and we are never alone. The Commander, Darius Raymone and Doctor Victor are quite paranoid and voyeurs at heart, so I should warn you of their deviant behavior. According to my fellow medics, they overheard some of the crew say we were heading to Rhea, near the end of the quadrant, located near Sector 949.2 or as it is also known as 'Jupiter's Path' or 'Path of the Ancients.' We should arrive by tomorrow evening at the latest. You are to be taken to the Council of Elders. For what purpose I do not know. Please rest assure, we- that is my team of medics and I - had no idea why we were recruited for this mission, until the moment your wounded body was brought into our med-center. Please remember us kindly should we ever see you again._

_Martin"_

Martin placed the note in one of his bunk-mate's romance, novels and returned to the medical center. Iason looked at him as he slowly placed the blanket over his body and then noticed the book. He looked at Martin who smiled sweetly, "I apologize for the book; my bunk-mate is a bit of a romantic at heart. Again, if you need us for _anything_ Lord Mink, you but need to ask." Martin gave him a knowing glance as he spread the blanket over Iason.

Iason noticed the title of the book _Sacred Love From Afar,_ "Ah yes, I have read many novels by this author, but I've yet to read _this_ one, please thank your bunk-mate for me Martin."

Martin smiled, "I believe this is a First Edition, and the author even wrote him a note on page _two._" Martin winked.

Iason nodded then added, "I would like to meditate later on this afternoon, I don't suppose you could find a set of _Aristian Meditation Spheres?"_

Iason's gaze made the young medic blush, "I'll see if there is a set on board, please give me some time Lord Mink." Martin bowed and left the medical center.

Iason knew he could use Martin; he lifted his knees a bit and opened the book seeing the note hidden on page two. Iason read the note and smiled. So he was being monitored at all times, this would prove to be a challenge. For he would have to be careful not to compromise the young medics, as he learned that they knew nothing about their mission, and chose to believe Martin. He found that interesting, perhaps this was a security measure on the part of the Commander, not wanting to have their plans leak out. But more importantly, he had found an ally on board in the young medics, and he now knew his destination. He quickly hid the note placing it in the back of the novel; he lowered his knees and made himself comfortable as he began to read.

He wanted to get this bit of information to Riki, and hoped he was well enough for a session. Iason couldn't wait to hold him, even if it was only in their mind's eye; their ability to feel each other was so arousing, he planned to ravish him completely, making him cry out his passion as he devours his body. Iason closed his eyes picturing Riki with nothing but his body jewelry on; he loved how _regal_ he appeared, like some ancient _prince_ prepared for a night of passion.

Iason thought about that for a moment, something about the gold and sapphire jewelry made his heart race; Riki wore it well, as if he was always _meant_ to be so adorned. Iason found himself deep in thought when he was roused from his daydream by Victor, who had just entered the med-center to check up on Iason.

"Good morning Lord Mink, I hope you slept well, I wanted to examine your incisions and see your progress in recovery. If you are doing well, I will have you assigned to more comfortable quarters, I imagine the med-center is a bit cold and unwelcoming to someone of your status." Victor purred.

Iason narrowed his eyes, Victor confirmed what Martin had said. He _was_ being monitored, how else would the doctor know so soon that he had mentioned the temperature in the med-center, and his request for a blanket? Martin had only been gone but a few moments, he didn't like this Victor; he seemed too fawn over him always touching him here and there.

He was surprised that Victor was capable of applying mind blocks, as this talent was only taught on Amoi, it was not something used by just _anyone_ for he knew Raoul was also skilled in Neuro-Modification. His time in the sea of darkness was too real, making him helpless as to what he felt and saw. If Riki hadn't appeared and pulled him away from the darkness, what would have happened to him?

Iason was not going to allow that to happen again. Victor could not be trusted and he would not take his skills for granted. Victor stood by Iason's bedside and began to examine his head gently touching his hair and his scalp finding only light red marks where the lacerations were; his portable scanner showed the fractures mending well, and most if not all- swelling had disappeared. Next he examined his left shoulder, gently touching his hand and shoulder, the incisions were also healing well there, and only a light pink line similar to his scalp could be seen.

Iason felt uncomfortable with Victor so close to him, but tolerated his examination. He turned his head away from Victor, who was in heaven wishing he could nibble on his flawless skin, and the tantalizing neck so sensually exposed. He next uncovered Iason's leg at the hip, and nearly fainted as he touched the long incision on his thigh. He scanned both the arm and leg which also revealed the bones were mending.

"Your incisions are healing well, Lord Mink. However, you could use at least one more treatment with Accelerator to fade these light scars from your body. Are you sure you wouldn't reconsider?" Victor was hopeful as he wanted another opportunity to view his gorgeous body, but Iason was becoming impatient with the doctor, now turning to look at him.

"No. As I told you before, I will not submit to anymore of your 'handy-work.' These scars will remind me of your assault on my person. I have no intent on removing them until I've been released and returned to Aristia. Whatever your agenda is, I assure you I will not be a cooperative captive. You and your Commander will answer for your actions, mark my words." Iason's eyes were narrowed and if daggers could come out of them, Victor would be dead where he stood.

Victor's little perverted bubble popped with the scathing remarks by Iason, who made it clear how he felt at the moment. "I assure you Lord Mink, it was not our intent that you be harmed, it was quite the opposite. It was unfortunate that you were injured."

Iason was enraged, as his long blond hair appeared to ruffle up like the mane of a lion about to pounce. "You expect me to believe such excuses? I demand you return me to Aristia, for I assure you there is nothing to be gained by my capture!" Iason was so worked up his vitals shot straight up, and the monitor's alarms began to ring sending the team of medics to the med-center.

Victor raised his hands, "L-Lord Mink, p-please, you must try to remain calm! You will only hinder your recovery!" Victor pressed several buttons on the monitors turning off the alarms, while the medics scurried about worried over the commotion. Martin rushed in holding a little box, which caused Iason to calm down a bit when he recognized the Aristian Meditation Spheres.

Victor glared at Martin, "What do you have there? Who authorized you to bring these, these archaic things into my medical center! I should have you whipped for insulting Lord Mink's intelligence, and modern medicine by bringing these primitive things in his presence!" Victor was about to strike Martin with the back of his hand when Iason spoke.

"You will not harm one hair on the head of that young man! _I_ asked for the Aristian Meditation Spheres, and _I _am responsible for his acquiring them!" Iason's face seemed to glow, with a golden aura and his eyes turned a darker shade of blue. His voice washed through everyone in the room and Victor trembled as if a cold hand had gripped his heart.

"Lord Mink? I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect, it's just that I _never_ expected someone of your stature to use such items.." Victor could see Iason was really irritated and tried to talk his way out of it. He felt as if pins and needles were running throughout his whole body, and lightning was about to strike him.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand such a sophisticated means of meditation, seeing the company you keep," Iason hissed, his eyes fixed on the doctor, making him squirm. "_I_ requested the items from the young man, if you are to strike anyone, strike _me._ Otherwise, don't make assumptions without knowing the facts." Iason's cool response made the color rise on Victor's cheeks.

Martin and the medics had a different experience altogether. As Iason raised his voice they felt as if a warm breeze ran through their bodies, giving them a feeling of being embraced. They stared at one another then turned their gaze towards Iason who had calmed down by now.

Darius, who was monitoring the activity in the med-center, threw his coffee cup against the wall as he watched the altercation in the med-center between Iason and Victor. The last thing he wanted was to upset Iason any more than he already was. It seemed no matter what he did, things seem go against him. He left the command center and ran as fast as he could to the med-center to find Victor trying to defuse the anger in Iason's voice.

"What is going on here? I can hear the commotion all the way to the command center! Victor? Do you care to explain yourself?" Darius glared at Victor who stood nervously while Iason's gaze now switched to Darius.

"I demand to be returned to Aristia Commander! Who do you think you are? First I am attacked and nearly killed with your half-ass blunder, and then you further insult me with your incompetent staff. Whatever you were paid should be docked, as this reflects poorly on the fools who hired you!"

Iason was beginning to get worked up again, making the monitor's alarms go off once. His face began to glow slightly and his eyes once again turned a deeper shade of blue. However this time, Iason noticed the stares from the medics who slowly closed their eyes, as if absorbing warm sunlight; some of them smiled and even moaned only above a whisper. Darius and Victor's faces had different expressions; that of fear and pain, as if their hearts were gripped with a cold hand, and their bodies felt a static charge through them as if they were about to be electrocuted.

Suddenly Iason weakened and the spell was broken, much to the relief of Darius and Victor who looked at each other wondering what just happened. A sense of curiosity and fear swept over them.

"Lord Mink, please calm down, this cannot be good for you." spoke Martin, as he approached Iason with the little box of Meditation Spheres. "Here, perhaps if you meditated for a little while, you might feel better." Martin smiled placing the small box in his hands.

Iason's rage calmed a bit, and his gaze seemed to soften towards the young man. "Thank you Martin." Iason's face returned to its graceful beauty, and his eyes were warm and calm as he took the box from Martin who bowed and stepped back.

"Won't you please allow me and the medics to see to your comfort?" Martin glanced over to Darius and Victor, who were dumbfounded by what just occurred. Darius nodded at Martin and tapped Victor on the shoulder; Victor was wide eyed and stood rooted to the floor.

"If you will please excuse us Lord Mink, we have upset you, please rest and let the medics tend to your needs." Darius pulled Victor by the collar, and they left the med-center in silence, Victor looked over his shoulder as Iason allowed the medics to examine him.

Darius pulled Victor down the corridor into an empty exam room, "What the hell just happened in there?" Darius whispered to Victor who was visibly shaking, "Did you see his face and his eyes? I thought I was about to be struck by lightning!" Darius paced around the room.

Victor finally composing himself shook his head, "I don't know what he did, but I felt as if my chest were being crushed by an invisible force. I don't know how best to describe what happened!" Victor looked at Darius, "What did we get involved in Darius? The Council of Elders didn't mention anything about what ...well hell, I don't know _what_ just happened! Lord Mink never exhibited any kind of psychic abilities, telekinesis or supernatural powers before, I'm certain of this. When I lived on Amoi, and worked at the Science Administration, I never witnessed such behavior as I just did from him or _any_ Blondie." Victor looked at Darius who continued to pace around the room.

"Is there any way to get him under again? To hook him back on the mind blocks or _sedate_ him? We don't know what we're dealing with, and I don't know how the Council of Elders hope to contain Lord Mink, if he can do that as weak as he was. He will certainly get stronger as he heals."

Victor shook his head, "Well, it would be easy enough to sedate him, but remember, it took me the use of four monitors last time, and that was while he was injured and unconscious. I don't know what it will take to control him now that he's conscious and on the mend."

Darius stopped, then raising a finger said, "I don't think Lord Mink has ever done this before. If you recall he was surprised by our reaction, although the medics didn't seem to suffer, and that concerns me. They just stood there like they were under a spell or something." Darius began to pace again, "We will have to post security in the med-center. I'm going to go visit our _other_ guest in the brig; maybe he can shed some light on our special guest."

Victor nodded, "Darius? What if we can't handle him? What will you do? I mean, he will eventually heal, and he is bound to figure it out; being as intelligent as he is."

"You need to figure out a way to keep him calm or sedated; if you succeed in the latter, place him on as many monitors as you can safely hook up to him. Keep an eye on the medics -especially Martin- he seems to have befriended Lord Mink, and I'll wait and see if we can take advantage of this." Darius left the exam room leaving behind Victor, who was in deep thought.

The med-center was quiet, Iason allowed the medics to examine him, some of them were visibly trembling, afraid of what they had just witnessed. Martin examined his incisions and began to apply lotion over his wounds. Iason liked the scent of the lotion, "What is this you are applying Martin, it has a very pleasant scent." Iason smiled at the young medic.

"It is a blend of healing minerals, plant extracts and aloe." He rubbed gently, as to not irritate the incisions. "The minerals are from Aristia, from the many hot springs found on the many islands. It is hard to come by, but Jake over there, orders many healing ointments from Aristia, he's the one who had the Aristian Meditation Spheres. He said he's always enjoyed using them." Iason looked at the direction Martin pointed to and noticed Jake, who was preparing to give Iason a massage.

"Jake is it? Come here." Iason waved his hand at the medic, who slowly walked over to his bedside. "So you are familiar with these spheres?" Jake shook his head looking at the incisions on Iason's body, "Lord Mink, please allow us to give you a massage, this lotion will make you relax and feel refreshed; you can meditate more comfortably after that."

"Very well thank you, -all of you- for you kindness." Iason looked around the room as the young medics eight in all, bowed slightly and then went about their duties. Iason's bed was lowered and he was covered with only a modest towel over his hips. Four of them worked on Iason considering his size, and they gently began to massage his body with the lotion which felt wonderful.

Iason's mind began to relax, and he felt his mind wonder into more pleasant memories like his last encounter with Riki. He recalled feeling his beautiful skin rub against his own, making his cock swell as his arousal could not be held back. He moaned softly, as the medics gently rubbed his arms and legs taking care not to rub too hard on the incisions. The lotion began to slowly sink in, and he felt the healing power of the minerals warm the affected areas and soothe the soreness away.

Martin and the other medics worked quietly as it seemed Iason was beginning to fall asleep. They gently rolled him over and began to work on his backside; they were in awe over his beautiful body, as they continued to work all his muscles gently. As they finished they dressed him in a pair of satin pair of pajamas, and rolled him over again, covering him up with the blankets to ensure he didn't get a chill after the massage. They dimmed the light in the med center, and watched as Iason drifted off to sleep.

Martin and Jake stayed behind, as some of the other medics returned to the other patients or to their quarters. Martin spoke in a hushed voice to Jake, who was mesmerized by Iason.

"Did you feel anything earlier when Lord Mink was angry?"

Jake nodded his head as he whispered back, "Yeah, did you see his face and his eyes? They changed didn't they?"

Martin also shook his head, "Yeah, but I didn't _feel_ afraid, did you?"

Jake shook his head "No, I didn't; it was weird, I just felt warm all over." He rubbed his shoulders with his hands, as if remembering the experience all over again.

Martin pointed to the monitors, "We need to keep an eye on those monitors, I think the Commander will put him under again. I get the feeling he and Victor didn't feel the same thing we did, did you see the look on their faces? It was like they were going to drop dead or something. I've never seen anything like this before." Martin whispered, "But I bet anything, they're going to try and put him under to keep him under control." Martin sighed.

"What are you thinking Martin? Are we going to let that happen?" Jake looked at Iason once again, "I don't think its right what they did to him the first time with all those monitors. Victor seemed to enjoy it though."

"I'll have to figure something out. For now, we should try and take turns watching him from now on, I don't know what we can do, but I don't like how this has turned out." Martin gave Jake a knowing glance as they continued to watch over Iason who was now in a deep sleep.

Riki was being undressed and wrapped in a towel that hung at the waist. The twins helped him to the steps that led into the hot springs. Antone entered the water first as Markus held him against his body and gently passed him off to Antone who then lowered him on to the steps. Riki was helped down slowly, as he sat waist deep in the warm water. Antone slowly walked out of the water, careful not to disturb the water too much. The cavern was again lit with numerous candles, as the morning sun entered through the large windows carved into the walls of the cavern, giving it a warm golden glow.

Riki felt the immediate relief from the minerals in the water, as the water seemed to bubble slowly around his body. He slid down the steps, until the water reached his chest and shoulders, then lay back on the stairs when Markus, seeing what he was attempting to do, rushed and placed a folded towel behind his back and head. Riki smiled as he closed his eyes and relaxed in the soothing water.

Daryl and Toma could hardly contain their excitement. Odi had explained all that had occurred the past two days, as they rode the shuttle from the Medical Facility to the Estate. Daryl, Toma, Askel and Freyn kept looking out the windows as they saw for the first time, the beauty of Aristia. They were equally impressed by the Estate, that sat alone on a small Island just off the coast of the Main Island. Daryl and Toma were speechless, as the household stood at the main entrance of the Estate bowing, as Jathan welcomed them.

"Welcome to my Lord's Estate, I hope your stay here is pleasant and comfortable. Rooms have been prepared for you, as I know you are still recovering from your wounds.

Odi looked at Jathan, "We want to see Riki, is he in his room?" Odi made his way down the corridor, when Jathan spoke, "No, Sir Riki is in the hot springs, as he still requires treatment and should not be disturbed."

Odi looked at the others, and then turning to Jathan spoke, "We would really like to see him Jathan, I'm sure he will be happy to see everyone up and about." Daryl and Toma eagerly shook their heads looking a Jathan with wide eyes.

"Very well, however, I must ask that you remain silent as his treatment requires concentration in a calm environment." Jathan gave them all a gentle but firm look.

As Riki enjoyed the warmth of the hot springs, Odi, and the rest of the them came down the long path; Daryl and Toma walked a little gingerly still a bit sore, but couldn't be convinced by the household staff to remain in the Estate, wanting to see Riki in the hot springs as they were anxious to see him in the water.

They looked around gasping at the enormous cavern lit by candles and the golden glow of the sun. They spotted Riki below and couldn't help but feel elated to see him free from the wounds he had a couple of days ago.

Riki kept his eyes closed as he focused on Iason, channeling all his concentration on him, hoping to find him. He had told Iason he would search him out, not wanting him to use up his energy. Riki knew he would suffer the side-effects in the form of severe headaches. Since he did not manifest anymore injuries, he was confident Iason was also healing. He pierced the veil of darkness with the light that glowed from within him, bathing the darkness with a golden light.

As he walked forward, he could hear Iason's breathing in his ears; it seemed he was sleeping comfortably. He knew those sounds well, and closed his eyes momentarily, to follow where they led him. Riki spotted Iason asleep on a large bed with satin sheets and soft pillows. His body seemed different; he was dressed in a royal blue robe with golden flowers embroidered on the collar and sleeves. His face was peaceful and calm, as Riki walked up to the bed, and sat next to Iason which made his eyelids flutter and open, to find Riki gazing at him with a big smile.

Iason smiled and raised a hand to touch is face, "My love, you found me once again." Iason looked at Riki so sweetly, "There is much to discuss Riki." Iason blinked his eyes as he noticed how Riki was dressed. He had a pair of black leather pants that hung at his hips which were adorned by a long gold linked chain around his waist. He wore a floor-length leather vest, which was pinned with a gold clasp at this chest. Around his neck, was a gold necklace with hieroglyphic symbols and gold clasp earrings with sapphire stones, that looked eerily like the body jewelry he purchased for him on the Ios.

"What is wrong Iason? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Riki smiled, and bent down to give Iason a kiss. Iason's eyes continue to look at Riki's body and he sat up wanting to get a better look at him. "What?" Riki was now concerned as Iason kept looking him over.

"I don't quite know what is going on my love, but I swear I've seen you dressed like this before." Iason touched his face and turned his head to the one side looking at the earrings.

"Don't you remember? You bought me this jewelry on the Ios, what is so different?" Riki also began to look at Iason who looked familiar in his blue robes. "Iason? I've never seen you in these clothes either, was this you're doing? Because you look like some prince or something. I mean you look _hot_- but I don't know, you seem familiar too; this is all too _weird_."

They continued to look at each other, when suddenly Iason moved forward and kissed Riki with such passion, Riki was taken by surprise. At first he just sat there, but suddenly he was also overcome with a passion that he also could not help, but drink from Iason's lips. Iason now pulled Riki up, as he stood on his feet. They continued to kiss passionately, that they stood completely still in each other's embrace, until Iason broke away looking Riki in the eyes and spoke.

"I feel as if I've waited _thousands_ of years to do that, I feel a strong sense of familiarity right know, I can't put my finger on it..." Iason was breathing hard, as if he couldn't help himself, running his hands all over Riki's body as Riki also felt the same pull towards Iason.

"I don't know what's going on Iason, but I feel like I've done this _before_..."

They held each other at arms length, when Iason spoke in a whisper, "I found you, I...I finally have you in my arms, my love, my _Tempest_."

Iason's eyes seemed to take on a darker shade of blue, and his face began to glow softly as Riki gazed at him and spoke, "I have wondered in darkness for _so_ long, Iason, where have you been? Your _flame_ has been missing from my heart, only to be restored before me."

Riki's face also began to glow softly, his dark eyes became as black as night, and locked on to Iason's, as they came together and kissed passionately once more. It was as if they wanted to devour each other in their union. The darkness they were in became bright, as if the sun beamed on them from their union, and they began to love each other tenderly.

Odi and the others stood near the hot springs, as Riki soaked there peacefully. The were happy to see Riki's body healed from the hot springs. Suddenly the water in the hot springs began to glow, and Riki sat up and walked deeper into the hot springs, and turned around. With his eyes looking towards the group, that could see for themselves that Riki was was now in the middle of a _waking dream_. Jathan motioned to all of them to remain silent, and waving his hands gently signaled for them to sit down on the benches near the water's edge. Riki's hair danced about his head as if blown by the wind, he raised his hands in front of him and spoke in a loud voice that echoed in the cavern:

"_The Flame has been awaken by the Tempest once more…behold the Warrior who loved the Intellect and fear his wrath those who would dare to delay his return!"_

Jathan, Tai and the twins knelt before Riki and began to pray, as Odi and the rest continued to watch Riki who stood in the hot springs with his arms outstretched in silence.

Martin dropped the box of Aristian Meditation Spheres, as the alarms rang in the med-center; Darius and Victor ran through the door to see Iason sitting up in bed with his eyes open. They had changed once again to a deeper shade of blue, his face gently glowed, and his hair danced serenely upon nothing. As he looked at the group of men, he opened his mouth and spoke in a commanding tone:

_"The Tempest has roused the Flame once again…behold the Intellect who loved the Warrior, and fear his wrath those who would dare take what is rightfully his!"_

Darius' face went pale, "Damn fucking Elders, what the hell am I going to do _now_?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Fourth Clan

Lord Iason's dream reveals his former life 10,000 years before when he first met Prince Riki; The veil of his suppressed memories is slowly lifted. The Elders become the stone that trips the destiny of Amoi sending the planet into destruction. New Characters revealed: Lord Kai Oskuro (Spanish for "Dark") Lord Raimen Mink, Elder Simone Jonas and Elder Eric Jonas (his son)

Iason dreamed deep into the innermost part of his being; there were images of people he seemed to recognize; voices that rang true in his heart. There was also a feeling of dread and foreboding, as memories seemed to flash in his mind's eye, and the past was beginning to be revealed to him. The veil of suppression was lifting slowly, and Iason's best and worst memories would now haunt his every moment while he slept. There were even images of Riki, that pulled his heartstrings and made his heart flutter with delight, and also there were images of great heartache as he relived his tragic past.

_**Amoi, 10,000 years ago….**_

The grand hall was filled to capacity, as leaders of the three Clans gathered inside Jupiter's Tower to celebrate Amoi's greatest achievement. Jupiter, the _Living Text_- was to go on line for the first time. The ceremony would be seen throughout the planet, where all of Amoi waited for Jupiter's arrival and to usher in a new era.

"We have all prospered, as the Gods of the Heavens has found us worthy of touching the stars with our hands, and turn this world of ours to the greatest known in the history of Amoi." Spoke Lord Kai Oskuro, leader and King of the _Warrior Clans_, whose strength brought the clans out of the darkness, and into the light, through leadership, strength, and organization. "Our people flourish in the midst of our fellow Clansmen. There is peace, prosperity and joy among all who breathe the _free_ air of Amoi."

The Lords of the three Clans raised their glass and acknowledged King Oskuro's words. "There has never been an era, or a people so united in the spirit of kinship. It is truly a day to rejoice!" spoke Lord Raimen Mink, leader of the _Intellects_, whose wisdom brought about the age of technology, which reached the stars and beyond. "What say you Elder Jonas?" Lord Mink winked at Lord Oskuro, as they both turned to look at Lord Simone Jonas.

"Truly you speak the truth my fellow Lords! We are at the threshold of a _new_ era, and truly the Gods of the Heavens _have_ smiled upon our three Clans, as we usher in a new existence for our people." Elder Simone purred. The Elder Clans- most of which are _Sages_- were the spiritual leaders on Amoi; always looking into the mirror of time to forecast the future.

Simone raised his glass, "A toast to the _fourth_ such member to join our Clans. Jupiter will from this moment on, forever record every detail of our grand civilization for posterity. As we place her on line as the Living Text. So gentlemen, Lord Oskuro, Lord Mink, please do us the honor of breathing life into her, and _turn_ the switch!"

Lord Oskuro walked over to the Monolith which was Jupiter, and moved his hand gently over the external sensors, flipping the switch, as Jupiter hummed into existence. She would forever record the daily existence of a race which had attained the highest form of power, intelligence and wisdom. In the Warriors, Intellects and Elders of Amoi.

Each Clan would contribute their combined knowledge, to be downloaded into the archives. Jupiter would chronicle the lives of each individual beginning with their birth, and ending with each death. Her growing matrix would aid and enhance their knowledge, as she computes and calculates the daily lives of all who called Amoi home.

That night would become a celebration on a planetary scale, as the three Clans rejoiced in their achievement. As Jupiter's sensors came on line reaching the satellites that silently danced in orbit, the first entries in her memory were created, mapping the planet, it's topography and climate. As she hummed silently, the Clans celebrated into the early hours of Jupiter's first day. Jupiter would record her first sunrise, and with her global sensors, begin to catalog all life on Amoi.

Lord Oskuro, looking exceedingly tired and inebriated after a night of drinking, came up to Jupiter, touching her external sensors like a husband does his wife and spoke. "Jupiter, you are now family, and I have great hopes for you. You will grow as a child taking her first steps. Then you will run with the wind, as you expand your knowledge, and never grow old or see death. You will become the companion to our children and our children's children. You will be loved by all, yes- you will become _mother_ to our descendants, mark my words." Jupiter hummed softly, as she recorded the conversation, her lights blinking on and off.

"Of course, you can't speak yet, but don't you worry, young Ian will give you your voice soon. I look forward to having many conversations with you my lovely." Lord Oskuro's voice was a bit slurred as his drinking got the better of him, and he needed to head on home, for fear that Lady Erin would lock the doors. Lord Oskuro never would have guessed, how prophetic his first conversation with Jupiter would eventually come to pass.

Lord Oskuro turned around and made his way out of Jupiter's Tower. The Lady of the Estate would be cross with him having disappeared with his Intellect friend, and drinking companion- Lord Raimen Mink. There would be hell to pay, but he didn't mind, they were both too drunk to care about the women who awaited their return. But to be safe, he thought he'd sneak in through the servant's entrance.

He left Lord Raimen back at the tower, where Jupiter had been activated. The festival-like atmosphere was equally intoxicating, as many of the Clans danced around large bonfires in the parks, and live music drummed loudly throughout the city streets. They both had too much to drink, but Lord Oskuro smiled as he remembered Lord Raimen's beautiful dance movements that seduced him. He even got to _fuck_ him, but he wasn't about to tell Lady Erin.

He truly enjoy taking Lord Mink. Raimen and his long blond hair, looked stunning as he danced in front of the fire. Then he elegantly walked up to Kai, who stood on the cool grass entranced by his beauty. He was quite irresistible and he couldn't ignore the temptation, as he loved to run his hands through his long blond hair, and he smelled heavenly.

"J_ust what the hell was he wearing?"_ Kai thought to himself. But Raimen came on to him, if he recalled correctly, as he embraced him from behind and pulled his body against his.

"_Oh..his cock was just too much!"_ Kai turned around and looked at Raimen's beautiful, sapphire eyes, and couldn't help himself. He took his lover's mouth, as he began to grind his hips against his swollen cock. Lord Oskuro gasped, as he broke away.

"Lord Mink, you _know_ what will happen if you don't stop," Kai breathed heavily, kissing Raimen once again, sucking his tongue sensually as Raimen moaned.

"Mmm, and what _is_ that Lord Oskuro? You seem rather aroused dear friend. Have you become so aroused because of _me_? Or is it the wine that has your blood boiling?"

Lord Mink placed his hand on the bulge that pulsed under Kai's leather robes, and then kissed his mouth feverishly as if he couldn't control himself.

"Mmm, that is more than I can bear!"

Kai began to rip off the beautiful blue robes off Raimen's body. He didn't care at the moment that others might see, as everybody was so drunk either way, and involved with their own coital bliss to care what the two leaders were doing. It was no secret that Kai and Raimen shared their intimacy with each other. It was not uncommon for them to share their bed with each other, _and_ their wives. On many occasion the two Estates held grand parties, which often ended with the four of them sharing one bed.

But tonight he was going to enjoy his blond friend all to himself, seeing that Raimen wanted the same. Kai took Raimen's mouth. The tall Intellect was beautiful with flawless ivory skin, his long legs were inviting as Kai ran his hands down Raimen's body, reaching behind to cup this perfectly round ass. He pulled the stunning blond against his body, which glistened in the darkness, as the bonfires roared giving the night a warm glow. Raimen unsnapped the golden clip that held Kai's long leather vest-coat, and pulled it off his beautifully sculptured shoulders letting it fall to the ground. Next he undid the leather straps that were laced in front of his black leather pants revealing Kai's large swollen cock.

Raimen stroked him as he moaned in Kai's mouth. After a long passionate kiss, he pushed away to kiss his neck, nibbling here and there, gently biting his ear and his neck, as he blazed a trail of kisses down his chest. Raimen only stopped long enough, to suck on his golden nipple rings that pierced both nipples; gently pulling on them as Kai gasped with delight. He ran his hands down Kai's abdomen, and paused only long enough to gently kiss his hips, again leaving gentle bites on his way to his intended goal. Raimen knelt down on the cool grass before Kai's throbbing cock, and took his erect member into his mouth, enjoying the drops of sex that had betrayed his excitement.

"Oh! Raimen…suck on me harder! Mmm..that's right, don't stop!" Raimen relaxed his throat, as Kai took his head in his hands, gently running his fingers through his hair. Kai then held it and began to thrust into his mouth, enjoying the warmth of his tongue, as Raimen wiggled it sensually.

Raimen reached around and took hold of Kai's ass, and pulling his cheeks apart slowly penetrated his inner sanctum with his fingers, then slowly began to thrust. This made Kai cry out, as his eyes suddenly opened and looked down at Raimen, who was watching him with his beautiful blue eyes. Kai couldn't hold on any longer, as the stimulation was too much to bear, and he cried out. His cock erupted in Raimen's mouth, and he eagerly swallowed all that Lord Oskuro had to offer.

"Damn you Blondie! Always getting my cock to dance! Now I want you- and I _will_ get to fuck you love…come here!" Kai pulled Raimen down onto his leather coat that was laid out on the grass. He dove on top of him rubbing his body with his. Kai loved feeling the erect cock of his aroused lover against his own flesh. "Oh, I want this!" Kai took his cock and slowly began to kiss the tip, enjoying the sex that dripped from his member.

"Now... you aren't going to _torture_ me my Warrior lover? You know I'm about to burst!" Gasped Raimen, as he lay on the grass with his long blond hair sprawled out around his head. His long legs were being held by Kai's strong arms, as he pinned Raimen, and sensually nuzzled his throbbing cock.

Lord Oskuro let out a low laugh, "Silence! You mischievous beauty, you are the one who began this night; you will be mine as I will!" Kai growled, as he slowly took in his throbbing cock, then ran his fingers down his chest, scraping his nails softly over his warm flesh, then pinched his nipples making the sensitive Blondie arch his back and moan.

"I won't be held responsible... if I burst in your mouth my friend , and dear lover. You're pushing me beyond bearing…fuck me already!" Raimen gasped.

Kai then stopped, and forced the excited Blondie onto his stomach, pulling his hips up. "On your knees my lovely, I will take you now!" Kai pressed his knees between his legs and rubbed his cock at Raimen's entrance.

"You're sprung again? Now, how can you do that so soon after I loved you so sweetly?" Raimen smiled, as he looked over his shoulder. Raimen breathed hard, and pushed back against Kai, as he teased the excited Lord.

"Oh, you _know_ I'm good for more than one of you're songs played on my cock Raimen, here is what you wanted my lovely…let me feel your _pull_ from the within…"

With that, Kai slowly penetrated the gorgeous body of Raimen who pushed back eagerly, wiggling his ass for more stimulation. Kai reached around and stroked his throbbing cock for a minute, before he began to piston inside him.

"Oh! Yesss! That's what I want!" Kai gasped, as Raimen began his inner squeezing technique that drove him crazy. "You know, if the Lady of the house could do this, I might not enjoy you so much. But love, you are _fucking_ heaven!" Kai hissed through clenched teeth.

Kai began to take Raimen in earnest, digging his nails into the hips of the extremely aroused Intellect, who grunted with each thrust, and began to tremble; his low sex song began to rise. Their bodies were covered with sweat, and glistened in the night, as the sounds of celebration, could not drown the sounds of the lovers blood pulsing in their heads. Kai cried out and suddenly erupted, as Raimen also cried out as his body trembled with excitement, and ejaculated. Kai collapsed on top of him, as they lay on the soft grass breathing heavily.

Kai slowly moved off Raimen, and they rolled onto their backs, staring at the stars above. Then Kai spoke, "You really should stop drinking so much love, you _know_ you always get me so fucking hot, with that ass of yours wiggling. And you were rubbing your cock all over me!" Kai said still breathed hard.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I couldn't resist you old friend, you know I can't. I'm just happy our wives understand, if not we're dead men!" Raimen said in a dramatic voice, as he and Kai began to laugh.

"Yes you're right, and speaking of, I better head on home or this might be my last night on Amoi." Kai sat up and began to dress.

Raimen, still a bit tipsy, giggled as he watched Kai struggle with his clothing, "I don't want to be in your shoes, when Lady Erin sees your neck!" he laughed.

"What! Did you leave your mark _again_? I'm a dead man and so are _you_! If I wasn't spent and drunk, I'd kick your ass then fuck you again!" Kai feigned his displeasure, though he couldn't help but laugh at the beautiful Blondie naked, on the grass; his cock -while spent- was still quite impressive. "Oh well, whatever, I must go."

"Goodnight love..." Raimen winked at him, as Kai staggered home.

Over the next several days Jupiter's memory grew, as she truly become the fourth Clan. Her monolithic housing continued to hum softly, as the inhabitants began to download every sort of data which comprised of _centuries_ of written text. Once scanned, this combined knowledge would now and forever be archived in Jupiter's matrix. Ian walked the long corridor that led to Jupiter's main chamber; he was given the task of giving Jupiter her voice, and appearance. He struggled early on, to find the _right_ image for the Living Text that would embrace knowledge, and keep the historical archives of the greatest civilization ever known.

He nervously punched in the data, uploading the scanned image of the most beautiful person he felt, justly represented the Clans on Amoi, along with her voice. He was very happy they had decided Jupiter would be female although she _was_ a machine. Ian knew eventually, she would be seen as a _real_ person, or so he dreamed.

"Jupiter, can you please recite the family line of Lord Kai Oskuro?" Ian smiled, as the gentle voice of Jupiter spoke for the first time. Her enunciating of Lord Oskuro's family lineage was spoken with ease, as if she were a _living_ person. As she recited the line, he interrupted, "Thank you, that will be all Jupiter." Ian smiled. He couldn't wait to see the faces of Lord Oskuro, and the other Clan Leaders. He finished his update, and left the chamber.

As he was walking out of the chamber, Lord Raimen Mink was walking in and bumped into the young man, making him drop his equipment. "Ah! Excuse me there Ian, what brings you here?" Lord Mink smiled at the shy young Intellect.

"I have just upgraded Jupiter's appearance and voice, would you like to listen to her?" He said proudly, standing tall.

"Why yes! That sounds splendid, let's have a look." Both of them walked back into the inner chamber, and Ian asked Jupiter for the update on Lord Oskuro's location.

Jupiter hummed softly then spoke, "Lord Kai Oskuro is presently en route to my inner chamber with Elder Simone Jonas."

Lord Raimen began to giggle as Jupiter spoke, confusing Ian. "Lord Mink? Why is it that you find Jupiter's voice so amusing?" Ian pouted, as he watched the tall Lord giggle in spite of himself.

"Ian, you are young, so you may not _appreciated_ the humor. But can you imagine the Elders' expressions, as they input their philosophical theories of the universe, and all the drama they inspire, then Jupiter purrs in her sensual female voice, "Thank you for your data Lord Jonas, I look forward to our next session." Lord Mink smiled, as he imitated Jupiter's feminine voice. "Let's just say, I will enjoy this meeting with Lord Oskuro and Lord Jonas. However, I suggest you hide behind that processor for a moment." Lord Mink composed himself, and waited as he heard the voices of Kai and Simone enter the inner chamber.

"Ah! Lord Mink, how pleasant to see you in Jupiter's chambers. To what do we owe this visit?"

Lord Mink smiled, as Kai entered the chamber followed by Lord Jonas, who did not seem to be in a good mood. He had just spent an hour complaining to Lord Oskuro, regarding his wife's involvement in Clansmen Affairs, stating to Lord Oskuro that she should "_know_ _her place_."

Lord Oskuro countered his complaint, saying a "_woman's voice could be a welcomed change,"_ and poured Lord Jonas a glass of wine to calm his temper.

To prove his point, Simone challenged Kai as to the _proper_ place of women in their society, stating _"Jupiter would know the exact number of times, a woman was allowed to voice her opinion in council affairs,"_ thus settling his dispute.

Lord Mink smiled. He was truly looking forward to seeing the Elders' reaction. Once the two Lords were looking at him once again, he said, "I was curious as to Jupiter's _progress_, considering all the data she's absorbed, so I wanted to run a diagnostic of her memory matrix to see if any _problems_ had been encountered." Raimen _lied_.

"Splendid! And what do you think of Jupiter with all her new updates?" Simone chimed in, as he continued to drink his wine; his mood had improved now that he was in the chamber.

Raimen stood next to Kai and said, "I am _pleased_ with young Ian's holographic choice of Jupiter's appearance, and voice. I think he quite captured the essence of the _perfect_ Amoian woman." Raimen smiled, as he winked at Ian still hiding behind the huge processor that hummed softly.

Simone looked pleased, "We have put many hours into her matrix, let's have a look at her." He stepped forward and requested Jupiter to appear, "Jupiter, may I inquire as to your status?" Simone smiled as he took another drink of his wine.

Jupiter bathed the chamber in a soft emerald light, and suddenly appeared in a three dimensional hologram and spoke, "Good Morning Lord Jonas, my matrix is running within normal parameters. Upgrades to my appearance and voice, were recently downloaded by Master Ian Sinclair, approximately 30 minutes ago." Jupiter spoke.

At that moment, Simone turned white as a sheet, and Kai's eyes grew as big as saucers. They couldn't believe their eyes and ears, as Jupiter appeared in none other than Lady Erin Oskuro, dressed in a traditional Warrior's ceremonial gown of gold. With her beautiful dark eyes and her long ebony hair braided with golden ties, she was a vision. Her voice was as sweet as honey, and she spoke more like a lover than a Living Text; smiling as she answered Lord Jonas' question. Lord Mink couldn't help but laugh out loud at the surprised expressions on their faces.

Jupiter's response was sexy, sensual and her appearance was stunning in all her beauty. Lord Jonas nearly choked on this wine, as it sprayed out of his nose! Ian suddenly came out from behind the processor, and stood next to Lord Mink. As Lord Oskuro laughed as he pat Lord Jonas on his back, as the Elder continued to cough.

Ian felt the heat rise in his cheeks, as he saw nothing funny about his choice. He's always had a crush on Lady Erin, and felt she best represented the _perfect_ woman of Amoian society. She was extremely flattered by his request, and gladly agreed to be scanned in her ceremonial golden gown. She knew her voice imprint assured the Lords, that her voice would be heard on _all_ matters. Moreover, her beauty would forever appear to the generations to come. She laughed despite herself when she pictured Elder Jonas' reaction when he hears her voice, and sees her face for the first time in Jupiter's inner chamber.

Lord Oskuro came up to young Ian and spoke, "She is perfect, although using Lady Erin's voice pattern is really too much!"

Lord Mink wiped a tear from his eye as he continued to giggle to himself. "Young man, its best you avoid being seen by Elder Jonas for a while, at least, until he cools down." Lord Oskuro winked at Ian as Elder Jonas stormed out of the inner chamber.

Lord Oskuro and Lord Mink exited the chamber still laughing, "Lord Mink! What do you think? Should I just move my bed into Jupiter's chambers, seeing that whether I'm at home or at work, I'll never be free of Lady Erin's voice?" He mused.

Ian was feeling a bit put out by the whole thing, as he stood against the wall. Lord Oskuro approached him once again, "Don't worry, Ian, I am pleased you find Lady Erin so enchanting. I'm sure she was honored to become the image of Jupiter." Lord Oskuro pat the young man on the shoulders, making him blush. Lord Oskuro sighed, "Come on Lord Raimen, let's find Elder Jonas and calm him down." They exited Jupiter's tower in search of the miffed Elder.

After many months of upgrades, Jupiter was quickly becoming a favorite among the young, who wanted to upload personal messages in the archives. Many left on space expeditions hoping to return to Amoi and upload a new discovery. As Amoi's prosperity grew, so did trade with new cultures. Lord Oskuro's young son, Prince Riki, was one such explorer. He had been gone for over five years, traveling among the stars. He had ventured on such an expedition, to asses the culture of new worlds, and to learn about their defense systems. His travels brought him to his final scheduled stop, the beautiful planet of islands, Aristia. This was a race of peaceful people, who were rumored to have existed longer than the Clans on Amoi. As and envoy for the Warrior Clan, a risk assessment needed to be done; finding none, he was instead honored as a guest by the Royal Monrovian Emperor.

In fact he was their second honored guest, for another son of Amoi; a young Intellect named Iason Mink had also stopped on Aristia. He was also on a journey of discovery, though of a different sort. He was learning about the many cultures; past and present, of all the charted systems in their sector. He'd been gone for over 10 years when Jupiter was nearing completion. He had hoped to have many recordings of languages he learned, commerce and trade routes, and his favorite thing above all else- his love of the Arts, music, dance and wines.

Riki sat at the head of the table as he was Royalty and protocol called for it. His dark eyes and hair stood out as most of Aristia's population consisted of light brown hair and amber eyes. His body was well built, with muscular arms that were impressive in the black leather vest coat he wore pinned with a golden clip. His tight abdomen could be seen sporting a gold link chain around his slim waist; low riding leather pants exposed the hollows of his hips.

Riki looked quite handsome adorned in gold, a sight that was not lost to his Royal host. At the other side of the Royal family sat another heir to royalty in the young Lord, Iason Mink. This handsome Lord also stood out with his sapphire blue eyes, long blond hair, and stunning physical features. He was tall as all Intellect men are, and he was dressed in royal blue floor-length robes which were adorned in gold spun flowers embroidered at the collar and long sleeves. He wore white trousers, and a gold sash. His experience with so many cultures had made him quite skilled in sensibilities of refined etiquette as his smooth-as-silk conversations, made all the maidens swoon whenever he spoke.

While Riki was used to being treated as Royalty, he was shy when it came to conversation, and usually remained silent, which made him more mysterious and elusive. Iason was more of a diplomat, having more experience with protocol and rather enjoyed the festivities. He sat with a practiced smile, as the young maidens danced in front of him, hoping to seduce the blond beauty.

Riki felt he had met this Intellect before, but he'd been gone for over five ears. "_Could he be Lord Mink's son?"_ He thought to himself. He was seven years his senior after all, but often admired him from afar; as their two clans were very close. Their father's often enjoyed each other's company in _more_ ways than one. But Iason's been gone many years, and didn't look the way he remembered him.

Riki continued to stare at this young Intellect, when Jasmin, niece to the Empress, tugged on Riki's arm asking Riki to join her on the dance floor for the customary dance that all guest partook, as an expression of love and unity. At first he refused, until he noticed several young maidens pulling Iason onto the dance floor. Riki suddenly stood up from his chair, bowing to the Royal Family and bowing to Jasmin, as he allowed her to lead him on to the dance floor.

Riki was not exactly a skilled dancer, as he clumsily tried to keep up with Jasmin, who giggled at his efforts. Riki blushed, as he continued to spin with Jasmin, when suddenly the music changed and the maidens bowed to their partners, and left the dance floor leaving the young men to continue. Riki was lost, as he never quite kept up with the latest dances even when he was on Amoi; never thinking he'd need to as a member of the Warrior Clans.

Iason was quite the opposite, being the quick study he was, moving sensually never missing a beat, as his knowledge of many cultures had given him the advantage over Riki. He had learned much over the years, and was enjoying himself as the dance came easy to him. Riki feeling rather embarrassed, was shocked when Iason came up behind him placing a hand on Riki's back, while he whispered in his ear.

"Sway your left arm sensually to the left as if your gazing at the horizon, and kick your right leg in front of you, and then walk in a circle and clap." Iason breathed softly in Riki's ear, making a shiver run down his spine. His heart began to pound, as the world all but disappeared into the background. The only thing that registered was Iason's face smiling sensually, with his sapphire eyes, and his beautiful blond hair that smelled of spice and subtle floral essence. Riki didn't know what to say, but found he was imitating Iason's dancing, which brought a roar of applause as the music stopped.

Jasmin came up to the two of them, who stood staring at each other. "My Lords, please join my Aunt and Uncle at the table, they wish to enjoy your company." Riki and Iason sat with the Royal family for hours until they retired.

Riki stood up and bowed, as the Empress thanked them for their company. Iason reached out and bowing, took the hand of the Empress and kissed it gently. Riki then copied Iason's gesture towards Jasmin, making her squeal with joy.

Riki decided the night was still young, so he ventured out to the market place were the music continued to blare with a hypnotic beat. He had excused his security detail which consisted of four Sentinel's, as he found Aristia very tranquil, and felt no need to be shadowed by them. They all smiled to one another, and went out to enjoy the night life. Riki found Aristia beautiful in every way, and was enjoying the sites, when he happened to notice Iason being led away by a young maiden to a secluded beach, where several hot springs were enjoyed by couples.

Riki followed the two, and hid behind a large stone listening to Iason's voice, as he spoke Aristian as if it were his native tongue. Riki struggled with the basics, but was always able to get his point across.

The maiden offered her charms happily, as Iason nibbled on her neck and caressed her breasts. Riki blushed, feeling foolish for following them. But he couldn't help himself. Iason's body was perfect, with his golden hair wet, and sticking to his beautiful ivory skin. His long legs were well built and muscular, as they led up to his perfectly round ass. Riki bit his lip when he saw the young maiden kneel down on the steps that led into the hot springs, and gently taking his cock into her mouth she began to love Iason.

Riki gasped at the size of his erect member. The sound was not lost to Iason, as he figured someone was watching him. He lay back on the stairs, with half closed eyes and looked in the direction where Riki was hiding. Iason stretched his upper body, exaggerating the pleasure he was receiving from the young maiden, by parting his lips and moaning loudly; something he never did before. The young maiden eagerly serviced him, but Iason was feeling a bit kinky, as he was also a voyeur of sexual pleasures, and wanted to make the viewer suffer a bit. Iason was thinking it may have been one of the other young maidens from the banquet.

Iason decided to step it up a bit, and gently stopped the maiden's mouth as he cooed, "My dearest, I want to take you, please turn around and face the springs." The young maiden stood up and facing the springs, gasped as Iason reached around with his hands, and began to fondle her breasts making the maiden arch her back in pleasure. Then Iason slowly reached down and fondled her clitoris, which made her moan and bend down. Iason then looked directly at the area where he knew someone was hiding, and penetrated the maiden slowly, making her cry out then moan, as Iason's rather large cock was a bit too much for her initially.

Iason waited for a moment allowing her to adjust, then began to fuck her slowly as he moaned, "I'd love to take you all night my beauty." he purred. Riki blushed, as Iason began to take the young maiden rather harshly, making her breast bounce rather comically as he thrust faster. Suddenly the maiden climaxed, her cries making Iason ejaculate and groan through clenched teeth. The lovers embraced for a few moments, then Iason relaxed back into the water when the maiden kissed him, and left the hot springs. Iason continued to soak as he leaned back on the steps, but then decided to sit up and slowly exit the water. His wet body seemed to shine in the moonlight, as he headed towards the beach wanting to cool his body down.

Riki followed not too far behind, enjoying the sight as Iason gently reached down to splash his body, rubbing himself with the cool water. Riki sat at the edge of the rocks in the shadows, as he continued to gaze at Iason. His heart had fallen for him, at the moment he first set eyes on the beautiful Intellect out on the dance floor. He wanted to run his hands through his hair, and kiss the enticing neck that led to the most beautiful face he'd ever seen. Riki sat facing the moon, his back to the ocean. He sighed deeply as he began to feel depressed.

He felt Iason would not respond to him, after seeing him with a maiden. Then he remembered how his father often shared his bed with Lord Mink; perhaps Iason was like his father. He smiled, as he hoped all was not lost. He decided to take a walk up the beach to clear his head. He was carried away in thought, when Iason came upon him silently. He tapped Riki on the shoulder, scaring Riki into a defensive stance, where he took Iason's hand, and flipped him over his shoulder. The shocked Blondie flew in the air, and landed flat on his back. When Riki saw who it was, he immediately bent down to help the embarrassed Blondie sit up.

"Lord Mink?" Riki gasped. "W-What are you doing here?" Even though it was dark, the moonlight could not hide the deep blush on Riki's face. He was dumbfounded, and began to apologize when Iason, who sat up began to laugh.

"I was out taking a walk along on the beach, when I came upon you so preoccupied; I didn't want to disturb you." he _lied_. Riki wanted to disappear under the sand if it were possible, turning his head away from Iason and staring at the tide.

Iason stared at him, making him squirm even more. "I'm fine, no need to apologize, I should have spoken up. Though, I'll remember that, next time I come upon a Warrior Prince." Iason smiled. Riki looked at Iason covered with sand; his beautiful hair and robes were all tousled. Iason spoke, "Lord Kai Oskuro is your father, is this not so?" Iason softly spoke to the still blushing Riki. "I've often heard my father speak of your family, in the correspondence I've received over time, as I've been away for ten years now. How old were you? Twelve? Thirteen years old?"

"Thirteen." Riki answered, as Iason motioned for Riki to sit down in front of him.

"Ah yes, I remember, you were quite the handful as my mother would say." Iason looked at Riki as if trying to read his mood.

"Forgive me Lord Mink, I'll just be going." Riki made to stand up, when Iason reached out and stopped him.

"Don't' go, I'd like to speak to you, since it's been ten years since we last spoke." Iason smiled at Riki who averted his eyes.

"So, Lord Oskuro, what brings you to Aristia? The people here are quite peaceful, are they not?" Iason's beautiful eyes danced with curiosity.

Riki ran his hand through his hair, "Please, call me Riki. I'm really here just to get to know the people of Aristia." Riki spoke in his more diplomatic voice, "I had learned from the people of Rhea, that Aristia's civilization was older than Amoi's, which interested me. This is my final stop before heading home."

Iason listened quietly then spoke, "I guess we're here for the same reasons." Iason whispered, "I rather love the many cultures I encounter in my travels. Did you know that Aristia is a culture based on love? It is the only one I have encountered in my ten years of exploration." Iason spoke in a gentle voice, as he now stared into Riki's eyes.

"Is that so? Was that what you were doing just now in the hot springs? Getting familiar with the culture?" Riki's response was rather sarcastic, betraying the jealousy he felt towards the maiden, as she was being taken so enthusiastically by Iason.

Iason laughed quietly, "I see, YOU were the one I heard hiding behind the rocks. Did you enjoy her?" Iason smiled at Riki, making him turn his head away once more averting his eyes. Iason's smile disappeared. Was he mistaken? Or was Riki actually _jealous_? Iason tilted his head, trying to get Riki to look at him.

"Riki? Did I upset you? Forgive my rather rude behavior, I seem to have enjoyed too much wine tonight…I meant no offense."

Riki remained silent for a moment, "It's not that…" Riki whispered, "It's just that I view sex as something _sacred_. If there is no love between two people, then sex is just a game." Riki continued, "I don't believe as our father's do, I mean, I know they're lovers, and I understand that as Clan leaders they must produce heirs to continue. But they also love their wives -our mothers- and I don't know if I could split my heart in such a way." Riki gazed at Iason who pondered the words Riki spoke.

"So you would not share yourself even if they dropped in front of you, and attempted to pleasure you?" Iason smiled weakly, feeling a bit shamed by Riki's declaration.

"No, I wouldn't. I've already given my heart to someone, and would never betray that love." Riki swallowed hard, his dark eyes searched Iason's face for understanding.

"Do I know this person?" Iason spoke in a whisper. His heart began to pound. Was he reading Riki correctly? He returned the gaze, making Riki blush once more as he turned his eyes down to his feet.

Then Riki sighed, looking once again into Iason's searching eyes, and spoke, "Yes, in fact you do."

Riki raised his hand and gently stroked Iason's cheek, tracing his lips with his finger. Iason's heart seemed to skip a beat when Riki moved forward, and kissed Iason softly on the lips. Riki knelt in front of Iason, taking the stunned Intellect's face, and gently prodded his lips open, kissing him more passionately. Iason closed his eyes enjoying the kiss, as he placed his arms around Riki's waist, pulling him over his lap forcing Riki to straddle him.

Riki moaned, when he felt Iason's cock come to life, and swell beneath him. Riki broke away, and looked Iason in the eyes for the first time, up close. He inhaled the wonderful scent of his hair, and ran his hands through it. "You are so beautiful." Riki whispered, then kissed Iason once more. This time the aroused Blondie tightened his embrace, pulling Riki against his chest as his cock hardened, rubbing Riki's entrance making the aroused Prince moan in his mouth.

Iason broke away, and began to nibble on Riki's ears, placing little bites along his exposed neck, making him gasp with delight. "You excite me beyond bearing my Prince; I never knew you felt this way..." Iason ran his hands up and down Riki's back, giving him chills.

"I have always noticed you Lord Mink, for as long as I can remember. But you were always too far from my reach. You never noticed me." Riki said rather sadly.

Iason kissed him once more, "I was rather self-centered, when I was younger Riki; please, call me Iason." Iason's cock was throbbing beneath Riki, making him grind against Iason's abdomen, his cock, now fully erect was being constricted by his tight leather pants. Iason continued to drink from his lips, and then broke away.

Riki was lifted off of Iason's lap, "Come with me Riki, let me enjoy you in a more comfortable setting, my room is just up there, on the bluffs. Will you come?" Iason kissed him once again. Riki's heart beat so loud, he thought Iason would surely hear it. He was only capable of nodding his head, as his mind was focused on the beautiful body that walked in front of him.

A few moments later, they were in Iason's room which was lit with candles giving the room a golden glow. Iason shook the sand from his hair, "This won't do, I'll need to clean up. Care to join me?" Iason led Riki to the bath hall, which had a beautiful glass shower adorned with many plants. Iason set the water temperature, and then walked up to Riki, who was still in shock, never believing he'd be where he was just now. Iason began to undo the golden clasp off his leather vest coat, letting it dropped to the floor, revealing his masculine upper body. Iason loved how Riki was adorned in gold, noticing a gold nipple ring on Riki's right nipple. This raised his state of arousal, and he bent down to kiss it, pulling gently on it with his teeth as Riki gasped. He next untied the leather ties to his tight leather pants, and pulled them off.

Riki began to tear off Iason's blue robes, revealing the gorgeous body he had just viewed earlier in the hot springs, although he didn't want to think of the maiden, forcing himself to focus more on the matters at hand. Iason was indeed tall, with broad shoulders, and perfectly chiseled abdomen, that led to a slim waist. He slowly pulled the robes off his shoulders, walking behind Iason and embracing him from behind. Reaching around to caress his abdomen, Riki softly pulled on his hips, then the hollows of his pelvis, down to the rigid member that gently throbbed in his hands.

Iason moaned, "Oh, Riki, you feel so good against my skin." Iason spoke, as Riki pressed his body against Iason's, and embraced him gently sighing. Iason reached around and pulled Riki in front of him. Iason placed a finger under his chin, taking his mouth in a passionate kiss. He led Riki to the shower, and began to gently caress his body, in the warm water. Riki looked up and gazed into Iason's beautiful sapphire eyes. He touched his hair softly, then reached up and kissed Iason who watched him with his eyes open, enjoying the kiss.

Iason spoke, "We'll never get out of here if we keep this up, here let me wash the sand out of my hair." He reached for the shampoo and poured some into Riki's hand. Riki was again surprised, as Iason wrapped his arms around his waist, as he began to wash Iason's beautifully long hair.

Their cocks were rubbing against each other, and Riki closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Iason's body, and the wetness of their embrace. Iason rinsed his hair, then reached for the body lotion and poured some into a sponge, and began to bathe Riki sensually caressing his body as the rich lather covered his body. Riki then took the sponge from Iason, and began to slowly caress Iason's body. Iason embraced Riki once more, and kissed him passionately as they stood under the water spray and rinsed off.

Iason reached down and stroked Riki's rigid cock then reached behind to penetrate Riki with his finger, when Riki suddenly pushed away, with wide eyes. Iason was puzzled by his reaction, and then he remembered their earlier conversation where Riki had mentioned he would never betray his lover. It was as if a light bulb had lit above his head, when he realized Riki was indeed a virgin. He was shy like a maiden on her wedding night.

This made Iason change gears to that of a more patient lover, "Oh love, I will be gentle. Please let me love you Riki," came Iason's gentle words. Riki continued to blush as Iason turned the water off and led Riki out. As they dried off, Riki glanced at Iason, whose beautiful body made him sigh. Iason dried off, and taking Riki's hand led him towards the bed, gently pushing Riki down on the cool satin sheets.

Riki's eyes were wide with anticipation, and also with fear- having remembered how impressive Iason's cock was. Iason lay next to Riki caressing his body gently, then taking one of Riki's hands, he placed it on his body

"Touch me Riki, explore what it is you desire, don't be afraid." Iason smiled gently as Riki began to explore Iason's body by first touching his face, moving down to his neck which he couldn't resist but kiss and nibble gently; biting his way down to his nipples that made Iason moan and arch his back.

Iason's heart began to race as he became inflamed with desire for no one had ever affected him like Riki had. "Riki, touch me here," Iason moved his hand down to his hip, "Caress me here…mm..that's good. Next stroke me here..." Iason placed one of Riki's trembling hands around his cock and showed him how he wanted to be stroked. Riki could do this quite well, as he was very familiar with self pleasuring techniques having spent so much time in space travel.

Iason moaned, as he enjoyed Riki's expressions, as he made Iason's cock throb in his hand. "You seem familiar with my cock, have you ever done this with anyone? Hmm?" Iason teased Riki as he blushed. Iason next instructed Riki on pleasuring him orally, which Riki seemed to really enjoy; in fact he enjoyed it a bit too much, as Iason moaned loudly gritting his teeth. Iason loved how Riki suckled the tip of his cock, and licked him all over.

"Riki, I think you have that down quite well; if you continue, I will release prematurely." Iason panted.

Riki, who had not spoken a word, finally looked up at Iason and said, "Will you do the same to me?"

He looked eagerly at Iason, but Iason shook his head, "No, let's do this first, because it is your first time, and my rather eager cock will hurt you the first time through." Iason gasped, "Let me come first, then we'll go on to your pleasure, it's important not to rush this." Iason got on his knees and told Riki to stand behind him.

"I've seen this done many times Iason, do you want me to continue?" Riki stroked his eager cock, unaware of Iason's unusual anal technique.

He smiled, "First reach over to the bedside table, and get the small bottle of oil." Riki did so, but held it in front of him, wandering what to do with it. Iason turned around and taking the oil, poured a generous amount into Riki's hand, and instructed him to rub his cock with the oil. Iason smiled as he helped him do this which made the aroused Prince moan.

Iason turned around once again on his hands and knees, and looking over his shoulder said, "Now Riki, go ahead, do as you please."

Riki placed his cock at Iason's entrance, and slowly gasped at the tightness of his grip, "Holy Shit! That feels so tight, and warm!" Riki gripped Iason by the hips and began to thrust, enjoying the sensation. Iason loved the sensation of having Riki penetrate him, but as he was very eager for release, began to push back on Riki for more stimulation, which made the eager Riki piston harder into Iason. The excited Intellect began his low sex song; low erotic moans that were absolute heaven in Riki's ears.

But it was Riki, who never expected his lover to have such a _skill_ as anal squeezing, all Riki could do was cry out in ecstasy. "Oh! Iason! What are you doing? Whatever it is don't stop …oh! ... that's amazing!" Riki grunted with every thrust, and then ejaculated hard into Iason, who had been holding back himself; but gave in to the sensation that pushed him over the edge. He cried out ejaculating onto the sheets below.

Iason was stunned, as he never cried out before; or really felt the need, as all his previous conquests fell short of the _raw_ passion he felt at that very moment for Riki. He trembled with post coital spasms, as Riki stood frozen behind him trying to catch his breath. He had never experienced anything like that before. Iason breathed hard, as he recovered from his release. Riki had set his heart on fire with his every touch. Iason, being the more _experienced_ lover, felt strangely overwhelmed, as no one had ever made him tremble with ecstasy, the way he just did. He looked at Riki who lay next to him, his eyes were closed and he had a big smile on his face.

"Did you enjoy that Riki?" Iason smiled, as he bent down to kiss Riki tenderly on the lips. Riki opened his eyes eagerly, taking Iason's mouth. He then placed his hands on his face and spoke.

"Iason, you have my heart. What you choose to do with it is up to you; but what I said earlier was the truth." Riki kissed him once more, then released Iason and laid back down on the bed.

Iason sat up on one elbow and looked down at Riki, he looked into his eyes, as if searching for the right words. He took Riki's hand gently kissing it,

"I don't know by what power you hold my heart Riki, but I have never felt the ground tremble beneath my feet, as I did but a moment ago." Iason began to kiss him once more, gently prodding his lips open, tasting him as if for the first time. His tongue slowly swirling around his, devouring the young Prince who seemed to melt under him.

Riki's head began to spin, as Iason continued to kiss him, finally breaking off. He looked at Riki, and then began to caress his body gently, making him shiver to his touch. Iason next began to nibble on Riki's nipples once more, which drove Riki wild with excitement. Iason would not stop there. He slowly kissed his way down to his abdomen, dipping his tongue into his naval, as he stroked his legs gently lifting one, kissing the inner thigh and then the other, totally exposing him which made Riki blush once again.

Such bliss coursed its way throughout both their bodies. Iason lay between his legs, and gently took Riki's cock in his mouth, and moaned as Riki's cock began to swell and rise once more. Iason's arousal was equally gaining length, as he continued to moan his delight. Iason took one hand, and held his cock before his face, and gently kissed the head and began to lick it from base to tip, as Riki squirmed and trembled with excitement. Iason lowered his head, and began to lick the tiny spiral to his entrance, driving Riki to a new level of excitement, for he had never been so intimately stimulated.

"Oh Iason, that- that feels really good!" Riki never dreamed this would ever come to pass, as he longed for Iason for so many years. He feared he might be dreaming and awakens to yet another lonely night. He had never felt such stimulating sensations. He gently raised his hips, as if beckoning Iason to be more aggressive.

Iason lifted his legs towards his chest once again exposing Riki completely; his cock was erect and bobbed slightly as Iason began to kiss his cock gently, then began to lick his scrotum on his way down to his beautiful and yet unexplored inner sanctum.

Riki was excited beyond bearing, as Iason continued to love him slowly, savoring each sigh, and wanting Riki to experience every kiss, each caress, and now his tongue- in places he'd never felt before. Iason gently licked his tiny spiral, as he reached above with one hand and slowly stroked his cock, while he dipped his tongue into Riki's inner sanctum. Iason wiggled his tongue sensually, then slowly penetrated in and out, sending Riki into madness. The young Warrior, felt as if his cock would burst, as his breathing labored and he reached between his legs, to touch Iason's head. Iason then paused, to look at Riki's face which was flushed with excitement.

Iason smiled, he could see Riki was ready for the next step. He lowered Riki's legs and reached for the small bottle on the bedside table. "Now I want you to prepare me, as we did before."

Iason poured a generous amount of oil onto Riki's hand, and then instructed him to rub it all over his cock the way he did; next Iason instructed him to lay back down on his back, "This is the most difficult part for you Riki, you will feel this, but we must prepare you properly to give you the most pleasure, as this is our goal- is it not?"

Riki swallowed hard, as Iason rubbed some of the oil from his cock and lubricated his fingers. He then looked Riki in the eyes, as he gently penetrated him with one finger. Riki immediately tightened up.

"Relax love, you're doing fine." Iason stroked his inner thigh and gently stroked his cock, as he thrust his finger in and out. He then added a second finger and wiggled them slowly, as Riki began to adjust.

Upon seeing Riki relax, he spoke, "Riki, I'm going to penetrate you now my love, please relax as much as you can." Iason then lay between Riki's legs and raised one towards his chest, as he placed his cock at his entrance then slowly penetrated.

"Ah!" Riki panicked as Iason's huge cock pierced through his sphincter making Riki push against Iason, "That hurts! Iason please stop!" Riki struggled as Iason held him in place.

"Relax, you'll adjust in a moment." Riki's heart beat so fast against Iason's chest. Although he was afraid, he wanted to continue; yes- he _wanted_ this, had dreamed of it for so long- he would not back away _now_.

Riki began to relax as Iason gently kissed his mouth, making Riki melt once again, giving in to Iason body. Iason used the opportunity to press in gently, and finding Riki relaxing more, decided not to stop unless he protested.

Riki dared not stop now- he wanted to feel his cock inside him, though he'd never experienced such pain in his most sensitive of all places. He focused on Iason's kiss, even daring to open his eyes, surprised to find Iason's beautiful sapphire eyes also gazing back at him.

"Mmm … that feels good now..." Riki moaned, giving Iason the chance to press on. Riki grunted and reached out with his arms, placing them around the handsome Lord's neck, as Iason was completely holding his body up on one arm, as he held Riki's leg up with the other, waiting patiently for Riki to signal him.

Riki began to softly thrust his hips, giving Iason a smile with his alluring dark eyes. "I'm ready Iason, please...love me." Iason felt as if his heart was about to burst. How can someone grip his heart so tight with such innocent eyes? He wondered.

Iason continued to hold Riki's leg, as he began to slowly thrust, enjoying the whispered grunts and moans coming from Riki, who had given himself completely to Iason. Riki could feel the heat of Iason's cock inside him, which felt amazing. As he adjusted, Iason angled his cock and rubbed against his prostate, which made Riki gasp with delight; he looked at Iason then closed his eyes and savored the new sensations.

Iason wanted to thrust with all his might, ravishing Riki completely. But knew this was not about _his_ needs, he wanted Riki's first experience to be a pleasurable one. Riki couldn't believe how good he felt, wanting more, so he lifted is hips against Iason's, moaning with delight. Iason thrust gently then after a few more thrusts, pulled out and embraced him.

"Turn over my love, I desire to see your beauty.."

Iason gently rolled onto his back, taking Riki with him, making Riki straddle him. Iason lifted him gently, and brought him down onto his cock.

At first, Riki's face flushed red to have Iason gaze up at him, while Iason held him impaled on his cock. Iason sighed softly, enjoying the sensation, then with half closed eyes, spoke.

"Riki, you can now move as you desire." Iason placed his hands on his hips, and slowly raised Riki up and down, to show him what to do, which Riki responded with a quiet moan than sent a shiver down Iason's back. Iason raised his hips, to encourage Riki's movements.

Riki began to undulated against Iason, which made them both moan softly. "Oh Riki, you are perfect." Iason whispered, as his thrusts became more aggressive. Riki placed his hands on Iason's chest, and began to rise on his own, taking over for Iason who parted his lips and watched Riki's face, as his pleasure was written in his eyes. His essence began to rise and, Riki reached for Iason's hand.

"Oh...Iason, this is so hot! You feel so good … mm …I've never felt so _good_. Oh... please hold me!"

Iason quickly raised Riki off his cock, and pulled him onto his side against his chest, raising Riki's left leg and slowly penetrated once again. Iason now began to thrust more aggressively, betraying his passion, while he kissed Riki's neck and nuzzled against his cheek. Riki turned his head, and reached with his arm to pull Iason's face near his, kissing him hungrily.

"Oh! I'm going to come!" Riki felt Iason reach under his leg and stroke his cock faster, as he thrust so hard, he made Riki cry out and ejaculate; his sex felt warm on Iason's hand. Riki's rapture sent Iason over the edge, making him cry out loudly and climax, unable to hold on any longer.

Iason held Riki tight, as he continued to thrust a few more times as the residual spasms slowly washed over them both. Riki collapsed against Iason, who pulled out and embraced him tight against his body. He could feel Riki's heart racing, and his breathing in sync with his own.

"I can't find the words... Riki. I've never felt this way before…" Iason caressed Riki's hip and nuzzled his cheek, "My heart can never look upon another ever again." Iason whispered gently in his ear. "I am yours my Prince, you have won my heart. My life is yours, for you rouse me like a storm, a _tempest_- spinning my head in a whirlwind of passion; and my heart aches for you."

Riki touched by Iason's declaration, took a handful of his beautiful blond hair which was still damp, and inhaling its wonderful scent spoke, "You have set my heart on fire Iason, like a _flame_ eternal, I have waited so long for you to notice me. My heart has _always_ belonged to you."

Their heartfelt declarations sealed their fate, as Iason continued to love Riki. Their lovemaking went on throughout the night, only stopping briefly to catch their breath. Iason loved him so tenderly, teaching Riki how to love him back, which made the stunning Blondie exceedingly happy.

The sun rose, bathing the cottage on the bluffs with warm sunlight. Riki lay sprawled out on the bed, with one leg possessively over Iason's body. Iason watched over Riki, as he slept through the early hours, amazed how he was so completely spellbound with such passion for the young Warrior Prince. He no longer felt inclined to look for love, his search for love had taken him to many a bed; only to find the experience empty and his love unfulfilled. He found what he felt in his heart to be his true love, and was determined to remain by Riki's side forever.

_**Two weeks later…**_

The charted flight's docked at the station, as Lord Oskuro and Lady Erin looked for Prince Riki to exit. He was now 23 years old having explored the stars; maturing into a man. They couldn't wait to hold him and see what type of man he had become. Next to them Lord Mink and Lady Yuri both waited for Iason to exit; when no one stepped out but the crew, they began to worry, Iason was not on board.

Lord Oskuro pointed to the second ship which was Riki's, and they couldn't believe their eyes, as Iason came out with Riki at his side. Lord Oskuro noticed a change in Riki. Besides Riki being five years older, he looked truly happy, smiling at his mother. Riki embraced her, then bowed and kissed her hand; Lady Erin was in tears.

Lord Mink rushed up to Iason, and embraced the now 30 year old young Lord. Iason was truly stunning, he bowed to his mother and kissed her hand, "Mother, I am home." Iason whispered, as he stood up and kissed her cheek. Lord Mink also noticed a change in Iason, whose pretentious persona was replaced with a caring, loving elegance. Lord Mink wondered about him and Riki, they seem to be extremely _close_. If he recalled correctly, Iason never took a real interest in anyone; always aloof and distracted with his many moods. When Iason sent a communication to his father stating he fund his true love, he never expected that person to be Prince Riki Oskuro. Lord Mink smiled at his son, and winked at him when he caught him gazing lovingly at Riki.

Both families celebrated the return of their sons, who left as beautiful youths, and returned as men. A banquet was sure to follow; Riki looked at Iason who smiled back at him. Riki knew _this_ time he'd dance with the alluring beauty that was his Iason.

**One month later...**

Elder Jonas paced the halls of his Estate, his son Eric had not returned as scheduled. He was visiting the New Colonies on Rhea, establishing ties with the native culture that was years behind Amoi in technology, but were incredibly talented in the Mystic realm. The Elder Clan believed in the spiritual world, that all life was preordained and every life had a path to follow. Eric was to learn about their strengths and _weaknesses_ so this would just be a step in the same direction, or so they reasoned.

Eric who was only 23, spent two years observing the culture and was looked upon as _divine_. His emerald green eyes and fair complexion were a sharp contrast to his long auburn hair. He had a spiritual presence that enchanted the Rheans. This caused his heart to become corrupt with a sense of power; and he fell from his path. He observed Prince Riki when he came to visit the New Colonies. They were the same age, and even though Eric was son of the Leader of the Elder Clans of Amoi, it was Riki who was seen as more than _Royalty_, as his dark eyes and hair gave him a true _godly_ appearance. With his body always adorned in gold, and his private detail of Sentinels who watched over him, Riki was held in high regard. This created a rift between Eric and Riki.

Riki was invited to observe a Council Meeting of Leaders, where issues were brought up, and decisions where made that affected the lives of Rheans. Riki entered the great hall and was shocked to discover that Eric had been made a member, and sat on the board as Sage and _Counselor_.

Riki did not approve of Eric taking advantage of the less developed culture, and this was not hidden in his face. He walked up to the seated Elder telling him, "You are here to _observe_ and learn, not make yourself a government figure, much less a _Sage_ to them." Riki spoke with strength, and was being observed by the Council leaders. Eric was outraged by the young Prince's scathing remarks, but dared not act out, as Riki's detail moved forward to make their position clear. Riki raised his hand and pointed to Eric as he warned him, "There will be _repercussions_ for your interference in the development of a new world."

The enraged young Elder responded with bitter words, "You, a Prince of your Clan have never struggled one day of your life. Do you deny me the honor these people have bestowed upon me?" Eric sneered at the young Prince.

Riki glared at him, "Your father is _Leader and Lord_ of your Clans, which makes _you_ royalty on Amoi, why do you seek more? Is that not enough to satisfy your ambitions?" Riki stared at Eric who felt the heat rise in his cheeks, as Riki chastised him in front of Eric's private detail, the Council leaders and the congregation of natives. All watched with great interest, this battle of words between the handsome young Prince, and Eric, whose anger was growing by the minute.

"When I return to Amoi, I will report you to the Council of Clansmen, which includes _your_ father." Riki's dark eyes were steady holding his ground. This impressed the natives who began to admire the young Prince who despite being the same age, was quite shorter than Eric, who like most Elders was tall. Eric spat on the ground and left in a huff, his boots clipped the floor angrily, as he returned to his suite.

**Amoi...**

Lord Simone Jonas received word that young Elder Eric had arrived and was en route to the Estate. He was anxious to speak with his son, over the allegations Prince Riki had brought upon his son while visiting Rhea. He was hoping it wasn't true; that perhaps the young Prince was exaggerating, and he was just out to damage his son's credibility. But deep in this heart, he felt perhaps the young Prince was telling the truth. He had observed the young Prince when he returned home weeks earlier; he was focused, mature and showed signs of true leadership as he addressed the Council of Clansmen. He was no longer the little boy who seemed shy and unassuming, he was confident and forthright, as he reported what he observed on Rhea. He even admired and envied Lord Oskuro, who watched his son with pride.

Eric was no Riki. He was always brooding and complained often about his duties as an Elder, wanting to lead by _power_ and not by wisdom. Eric believed the Lords of both the Warrior Clan and the Intellects controlled too much of Amoi, and did not give the Elder Clan more power in the Council, even if the Council was divided equally. He felt the relationship and family ties between Lord Oskuro and Lord Mink monopolized the Council and thus truly ruled Amoi.

Elder Eric entered the Chamber of the Elders. He noticed the Council of Elders were assembled even at the late hour of his arrival. He looked to the head of the seated Elders and saw his father deep in thought as he entered the hall. Eric walked up to them and greeted the Elders.

"Good Evening my Lords, I've just arrived." Eric bowed as he spoke.

Lord Jonas looked at his son. "It has been too long, since we've seen you Eric, have you greeted your mother?"

Eric shook his head, "No, not yet, I was hoping to speak to you first." Eric seemed nervous as they all murmured in hushed whispers.

Elder Jonas sat up straight and sipped on his wine, "We also have something we want to speak to _you_ about. Is it _true_ that you imposed your will in matters of State, by sitting on the Council as a Board Member on Rhea?" Elder Jonas' voice sounded angry as he searched his son's eyes for the truth.

Eric stood rooted where he stood, "So the young Prince _had_ reported me as he said he would!" Eric thought to himself. His eyes saw red and all he could think about was taking it out on Riki. He looked at the Elders, and then his father, "Would you believe the word of that young cub over your own _son_?" Eric did his best to appear calm and collected; but his father wasn't buying it.

"That young cub you speak of has grown fangs, and reported you to the Council of Clansmen. He indicated you proclaimed yourself a _Sage,_ with the ability to sway the members of the board with some sort of _magic spell_. Moreover, he stated you even created your own sect! Tell me this is not so Eric!" Elder Jonas rose to his feet, and continued, "Have you used the _gifts_ of your people to control the will of men?"

Eric turned away from his father's icy glare, but did not find any friendly faces in the hall. "What does it matter what I did? They _accepted_ me as their Sage, and then revealed to me their mystic powers over the mind, which only _enhanced_ my own. I find no problem with advancing the powers of the Elders, why do _you_?" Eric's eyes were narrow with much anger in his voice.

"I hate how we cower to the Warriors and Intellects- what about us? Are we not _equally_ strong as they? Why do the Elders have to hold back, when we posses such power? Why can't we seize what is ours to take!" Eric glared at the Elders, who shook their heads with disbelief.

They could not believe the words coming from the young Elders' mouth, and began to speak out all at once bringing the sound level of the room on the rise. "Who are _you_ to impose your will over anyone? Amoi is governed by the Lords of all _three_ Clans. We have done so for Centuries, and every now and then, there is some young _inexperienced_ voice that buzzes around the ears of the Clansmen. Like a pesky insect this it small voice demands to be heard, wanting to impose his own ideals, and change what has been a just and proven way of life on Amoi." Spoke Elder Quinn, as the assembly all agreed.

"I disagree with your …"

Eric was about to unleash on the Elders' comments, when Elder Jonas bellowed out, "_You_ do not have _any_ say in this council, you were sent to observe and learn! To communicate peace, and convey wisdom! To welcome their people into a community of modern worlds, and grow in technology, not to make yourself a _God_ to them, and take advantage of their innocence!"

Jonas turned to the Council and they all nodded, "A decision has been made and we will now carry it out. Elder Eric Jonas, you are hereby stripped of your title as Elder, until such time you have proven your heart to be free of the _darkness_ that has clouded your judgment, and you return to the path of wisdom. You will set out to on a _journey of enlightenment_, traveling once around Amoi, meditating at each of the two hundred Hall of Elders, to return to this chamber and be reinstated upon confirmation of completion. You are forbidden to use any of your power, or to impose your will upon anyone. You will be under surveillance by _Jupiter_."

Elder Jonas looked at his son as he imposed his punishment, never dreaming he would ever utter those words to his one and only son. Eric stood in silence as he listened to his punishment. Once the assembly came to an end, Eric remained to speak to his father.

"Why have you turned against me? I only say what the Clan will not; you _know_ I am right."

Simone looked at his son, who was beautiful, with his auburn hair and green eyes. "You forget Eric, we have co-existed on Amoi for centuries. The peace and unity we share is justly governed. Don't forget the Warrior Clans and the Intellects also possess great gifts, which they have scaled back in order to complete the triangle of power. They chose -as we did- to not use them against one another, thus maintaining harmony on Amoi." Simone spoke gently to his son, moving a stray hair away from his eyes.

Eric moved his head away, still obstinate at being judged so harshly. His heart became dark with thoughts of revenge. He looked at his father and spoke, "You will someday appreciate what I feel, and you will see the _logic_ of it." He turned away and walked out of the Council Chambers.

He began his journey of "enlightenment," but as he took each step forward, he privately harbored anger, vengeance and _hatred_. He reached the first Hall of Elders to meditate, as ordered by the Council. However, he soon discovered his mind had developed the ability to send subliminal commands into the minds of others. A technique he learned from the Mystics of Rhea.

He channeled his anger towards one purpose, to destroy Prince Riki at all cost, and exact vengeance upon the Council. He heard about the young lovers in the songs the people sang, the art painted and sculptured all over Eos, and even heard a poem recited by the Elders in meditation which only fed the fire in Eric's darkened psyche.

After all, Eric had been infatuated with Iason, having crossed his path many times during their trips across the sector. They even attended a banquet in their honor. Eric attempted to woo Iason in the gardens one evening, attempting to take advantage of the tall beauty by pouring Iason wine, and whispering sweet things into his ear. Iason gave him a sideways glance, and left the banquet by stating he needed to get some fresh air. Eric followed him into the gardens.

Iason was admiring the fountains when Eric came up behind him and spoke, "It really is a beautiful fountain, don't you agree Lord Mink?"

"Indeed." Iason spoke rather curtly. "The gardens always fascinate me, especially in the evening. They let you appreciate every fragrance without the distraction of daily life."

Eric walked up to Iason looking into his eyes, "I agree all things seem more beautiful given a different environment." Eric traced Iason's cheek with his finger and smiled.

Iason stepped back turning his face away from Eric, "Yes- they do. I'll be on my way now, please enjoy the gardens Elder Eric."

Eric was a bit put out at Iason's rejection, daring to press on, "I'd enjoy them more in your company." Eric once again stepped forward, this time coming so close to Iason's face, he could feel Iason breathing on him."

"I'm certain you can find such company with someone else- I'm not _interested_ Elder Eric, as you and I do not follow the same path. If you'll excuse me- goodnight." Iason side stepped Eric, and walked away, leaving Eric standing alone in silence.

He never forgot Iason's words, leaving his heart wounded, and once he learned that Iason was with Riki, his wound festered, adding envy and jealousy to his list of grievances.

Riki and Iason enjoyed their union as they ventured out together, and spread their love to the stars. Their new found attraction opened new doors for Amoi, as their love was seen as a reflection on their people. The Council of Clansmen pronounced them Ambassadors of Peace and Enlightenment. Many came to view their love as _godly_; for all who encountered them fell under their spell, and eagerly accepted trade agreements with Amoi, making it the center of the known universe.

All this fame and glory was entered into the Living Text. Jupiter was exceedingly busy with all the data being uploaded into her matrix, as Iason and Riki brought much commerce to their world, and all of Amoi prospered. Jupiter created a new category for the two lovers, for both came in often to upload their reports, discoveries, and to place entries into their personal journals.

Jupiter continued to grow expanding with all the data that flooded the Council of Clansmen with Requests for Trade, along with personal requests for visits by the young Prince and Lord Iason. Time soon became a factor in their relationship, as requests for their appearance made time for each other difficult to obtain.

The months passed on into a year, then two. Iason and Riki had decided to travel together now, for their busy schedules began to wear them down. Riki was now more active in his role as Prince, as Lord Oskuro would eventually step down so Riki needed to be groomed. Riki's leadership skills were being taught to the young Warrior Lords.

Iason's intellect grew incredibly wise for his young age, and his reasoning skills were also being taught to not only the Intellect young, but to all young Lords. His father began to take note of the change in Iason's gifts. He knew that both Riki and Iason were changing into something more than great leaders, he saw destiny take the two Lords into its hands and embrace them.

Iason's love for Riki overshadowed their fame, as they continued to love each other passionately, and their lovemaking was seen as a sign of their purity, for they were loyal to a fault and their trust was unblemished.

Their journal entries were stored by Jupiter, who seemed to hum very quietly when their conversations were received into her memory matrix, Riki would boast of his many journeys with Iason, as they were received with much fanfare over the many worlds they visited; always greeting the two Lords from Amoi with open arms.

Jupiter would record Iason for hours, his conversations often spoke of his love for Riki. It was the same for Riki, who also made many journal entries of his love for Iason. Although their entries were separate, Jupiter would file them together. At first, it was seen as a glitch, but all diagnostics were within normal parameters. So no one really worried about it, as it did not affect Jupiter's matrix of operating procedures and because they were lovers, no one felt it would matter.

Eric had traveled around the world, two years of visiting each hall of Elders, meditating for days on end. The Elders were beginning to look forward to his visits as glowing reports made their way to each Hall. Eric was charismatic, humble and seemed to charm the Elders with his insights. He listened to the Elders as they would counsel him on the many gifts each Elder had to contribute, and how these gifts complimented even enhanced the two other Clans, thus perfecting the lives of all on Amoi.

But Eric's darkened heart was still falling. Yes he listened and learned from the Elders, but his rehabilitation was a farce, a facade and he secretly plotted and became stronger as his meditative skills were enhanced by his journey to Rhea. His time on that dark planet was not wasted, as he was taught all sorts of mystic spells and something they called _Mind Blocks_. This ability would send subliminal messages to the mind of the person, causing him to fall into a trance-like condition without them noticing the change, often used to control a person's will, or to block information from entering or leaving the mind of the one affected.

The Elders never noticed that during meditation sessions with Eric; he secretly conveyed his subliminal commands into their minds, planting seeds of hatred and chaos and the desire to rule over men. His plans were nearly complete as he returned to Eos, and once again stood before the Council of Elders, who welcomed him with open arms, proud of his perseverance to return home and be reinstated as an Elder.

He smiled privately enjoying the accolades from all the Elder Clans he visited. But the final step would be sowing the seed of doubt between Prince Riki and Iason, and exact his revenge on the Council of Elders. He decided he would not apply the mind blocks to this group; no, he wanted them to _watch_ as the world tore itself apart, and the Elder Clan reigned supreme over Amoi.

He went to Jupiter's Tower and uploaded his plans into her matrix; after all, she had no real power. He would program the simultaneous orders that would be broadcast into every facet of Amoi's infrastructure; each Hall of Elders would awaken to carry out his orders, thus ushering a new era of power for his Clan. Jupiter would be the tool that would destroy all his enemies. Once he completed the task, he set out to find Iason.

Iason was in Jupiter's Chambers with Ian. They had spent the better part of the day upgrading Jupiter's matrix, which would now allow her to actually convey feelings from data in the form of pre-programmed responses to questions of a personal nature, thus enhancing the journal entries of each individual.

Riki was about to make a journal entry having just finished a Clansmen meeting, to bring more trade to Amoi as they were fast becoming the center of trade in their sector. He walked down the corridor when the doors to Jupiter's Chambers opened and Ian and Iason were walking out; suddenly Ian embraced the tall Blondie and Iason patted him on the head. Ian smiled and sighed.

Riki watched and wondered why such a scene was played out in front of him. Eric, who had been shadowing Riki, came up behind him and spoke, "It seems your lover is quite the player, what a display of _loyalty_; I'm sorry you had to see that, but its not the first time I've seen this scene, just yesterday I saw Iason come out of Master Ian's loft in the early hours of the morning." Eric purred his poison into Riki's ear, inciting the Prince in to a jealous state. Eric knew he had Riki dangling on his hook by accusing Iason of infidelity, and was about to reel him in when Riki spoke out.

"Iason would never betray me Eric, you are mistaken and I would never believe a word coming from your mouth." Riki hissed at the conniving Elder.

Eric smiled, then placed a hand on Riki's shoulder, "He will never bring you anything but heartache, my Prince. He being so _alluring_ and _beautiful_ to the eyes. Yes, Iason is perfection come to life. I've heard tales of his many lovers he's bed on his trips of '_exploration and goodwill._' Eric twisted the knife into Riki's Warrior heart, sending the mind of Riki reeling in pain.

He knew Iason had many lovers _before_ they met, but had never as much looked at another since their union. Riki swiped Eric's hand off his shoulder, and slammed Eric hard against the wall with his hand around his neck, "You are _nothing_ but a snake in the grass Eric, and I'm warning you to stay away from me, if you know what is good for you!" Riki hissed at Eric, as the young mans legs dangled off the floor.

Iason, hearing Riki raise his voice, came running down the corridor, and upon seeing Riki so angry- forced him to release Eric who fell down onto the floor, and immediately feigned injury with an expression of innocence.

"Riki? What is going on? Why have you attacked Elder Eric?" Iason placed a hand on Riki's arm. Riki looked at Iason, and seeing Ian standing behind him became more irate. "It's nothing Iason." Riki looked at Iason with hurt in his eyes, "I must go- I have reports that must be downloaded tonight."

Iason watched as Riki walked away completely confused. Eric continued his act, by looking hurt and none too afraid spoke, "I don't know what's come over him these days, this is not the _first_ time he's attacked someone you know." Eric looked at Iason with doe eyes, "You deserve better Lord Mink."

Iason looked at Eric unable to read the moody Elder. It was no secret that Riki disliked him, but to see Riki so enraged made him wonder. "I'm sure there is a reason for his outburst Elder Eric, however, it is not your place to counsel me on _private_ matters."

Eric bowed, "Of course not, Lord Mink, please forgive my words, but I can't help but worry about you."

Iason narrowed his eyes looking at Eric, as if he sensed something was not right. "Goodnight Elder Eric." Iason looked at Ian and then exit Jupiter's Tower.

Riki was still upset as he scanned his reports into Jupiter's Matrix. He was finding it hard to concentrate, and instead, placed a query into Jupiter who was now before him, in all her beauty in the image of his mother Lady Erin. "Jupiter- what is _love_? I am confused by the feelings I hold for Iason when I see him with another. I mean, he _says_ he loves me, then I hear rumor of his infidelity, and I doubt him- or myself- for that matter."

Jupiter hummed then responded, "Lord Riki, my memory is full of entries by lovers and their experiences. Love can be many things, but I don't feel, thereby I cannot give an emotional response. I am only programmed to respond. The love you speak of can best be answered by the entries Lord Iason makes in his journal; perhaps you can view them and come to your own conclusion."

Jupiter played a holographic entry showing Iason sitting in front of Jupiter in the middle of the room, with his feet crossed, smiling with his beautiful blue eyes as he spoke to Jupiter.

"Jupiter, my love for Riki is beyond bearing. I see him and my heart aches, I want to hold him and love him, and enjoy his kiss. I wonder sometimes if he feels as I do? I'm such a romantic at heart, I guess...I yearn to hear it more often. Am I being _selfish_? His body makes me weak, and I want him all to myself."

Riki watched Iason's holopic wondering how he could ever have doubted him.

"Jupiter, Riki is my _life_; I would die if he ever left me. He is the storm that rains on me, his love is so pure, I fear I may not be worthy of his love."

Riki looked at Jupiter. "When was this entry made?"

Jupiter hummed again then responded, "This entry was made late this evening at 31:00 hours. His facial expressions and the vitals he projected would lead me to believe he was distraught over something."

Riki remembered they had argued last night over the fact that he had become too busy lately, and less attentive to Iason, saying their lives seem to be drifting apart. Riki had stormed out of Iason's apartment, leaving Iason alone for the first time in the two years they had been together. He spent the night at the Estate, in his private chambers. Riki left Jupiter's Tower, it was late and he wanted to make up with Iason.

Eric arrived at Iason's apartment, casting a shadow at his doorstep. He wanted to set in motion his plans of destroying the lover's happiness; thus obtaining and completing his vengeance. Iason answered the door hoping it was Riki. He wanted to hold him tight ever since he saw him at Jupiter's tower. He was concerned with the expression on his face and his rather cool response.

He opened the door and Eric walked in; Iason was disappointed, "Elder Eric, why are you here at this late hour?" Iason looked uninterested hoping he would go away.

"I see by your expression that you were expecting someone else. Riki perhaps?"

"That's _Lord_ Oskuro, Elder Eric." Iason, now irritated, said, "I'm not in the mood for company, please leave." Iason held the door for him, but Eric was too quick coming up to Iason and using his mind, placed Iason in a trance; projected into Iason's mind the image of Riki. Believing it was Riki who had just arrived, Iason reached out.

"Oh Riki!" Iason pulled Eric into his arms, "I've been worried sick! You didn't come to me tonight, I was afraid you were still angry. I'm sorry we argued…"

Iason stroked Eric's face and ran his fingers through his hair. Eric couldn't help but take Iason's mouth having secretly yearned for him, after Iason rejected him years ago. "Iason, I'm sorry we fought, please forgive me." Eric purred, and began to pull Iason towards the bedroom. Iason smiled as he was led by Eric who began to undress as he watched Iason strip his clothes.

Eric couldn't believe how beautiful Iason was, saying, "Iason, you are stunning." Eric whispered as he embraced Iason and kissed him hard. Iason returned the kiss moaning softly, as he lifted Eric and gently placed him down on the bed. Iason began to kiss him all over, working down Eric's body. Eric was in ecstasy, and when Iason took his swollen cock in his mouth, Eric moaned out loud.

Riki walked up the pathway that led to Iason's apartment having thought about the way he treated Iason; wanting to make up with him. He stopped suddenly when he heard the distinct sounds of lovemaking coming from Iason's apartment. Riki saw the open door and walked in, he followed the moans into Iason's bedroom. His heart raced and his mind was frantic with the possibility of what he might see.

Riki stood at the door; he couldn't believe what he saw; Iason naked and servicing Eric in bed- the very bed they shared. His heart sank and his blood began to boil. Upon seeing Riki at the door, Eric whispered in his mind, "Iason awaken..." Iason began to awaken suddenly and sat up, but it was too late.

"This is the _eternal_ love you spoke of! Your words were lies Iason! And I will never forgive this betrayal!"

Iason, confused by the whole scene looked at his clothes on the floor, and then turned to Eric who lay before him, his body naked and covered with his marks; his cock swollen and aroused. Eric remained there enjoying the unfolding scene with a grin on his face.

"Riki! I don't know what _happened_…I don't know how this happened!"

Riki's eyes were filled with tears as he screamed, "You don't _know_! How the fuck could you not know? You're there servicing that scum- What? I didn't love you enough, that you would take him over me?" Riki sobbed and covered his eyes, "I'm through! I never want to see you again Iason!" Riki bolted out the door followed by the frantic Iason.

"Riki! I- I don't know how he came to be here, you must believe me! He must have bewitched me- please believe me love…" Iason desperately tried to stop Riki, but the enraged Warrior turned and pushed Iason to the floor.

Iason was left on the ground naked and in tears. Eric walked up to him, "Iason, please don't hate me, you were drunk, don't you remember?" Eric _lied_, "You came on to me and I couldn't resist- having loved you for _so_ long."

Eric tried to coax Iason to accept his declaration, but Iason looked at him and with trembling lips said, "I don't know by what _power_ you did this, but if you value your life, you will leave this instant, or I will _kill_ you!"

Iason grabbed Eric by the hair and tossed him out the door naked, then immediately dressed and went out looking for Riki in the night. But Riki was nowhere in sight. Iason sat in the gardens near Jupiter's Tower, placing his hands in his face and sobbed, "Riki, where are you my love, where have you fled to?"

Riki ran as far and as fast as his legs could carry him, finally collapsing near the bluffs that overlooked the sea. His heart was broken, having seen Iason earlier that day embracing Ian, then the poisoned words by Eric; but the final blow was seeing Iason naked in bed servicing Eric of all people; his mind couldn't stop replaying the scene. Riki wanted to close his eyes and wish it all away.

He wandered the city which was clouded in fog, the late hour had cast and eerie scene upon Eos; Riki just walked. Eventually, he found himself in front of Jupiter's Tower. He walked down the dimly lit corridor that led to her chambers. He walked in and stood before Jupiter and began to speak.

"Jupiter, my life is ending tonight, my heart is dying, and Iason has betrayed me. I have no purpose or path; both have evaporated before my eyes. I have no desire to love, please remove this heart of mine, give me one that no longer beats with desire." Riki paused, "I envy your circuits and lights, they are not capable of _feeling_ what I am feeling at this very moment."

Riki sobbed quietly, as Jupiter spoke, "Riki your heart is not broken, for I sense your heartbeats from here, I can see your expression, which my matrix tells me you are distraught; your breathing is labored, which tells me you are anxious; your eyes are filled with tears, that tells me you grieve. These combined variables tell me you have suffered an emotional event. I cannot feel your pain Riki, but I can _understand_ it."

Jupiter appeared before Riki, the visual reminder of his mother gave him a bit of comfort, Jupiter smiled at him and gazed into his eyes, "My memory has retrieved your journal; analyzing your past entries has led me to believe your emotional state as frantic and confused over Iason; however analyzing Iason's journal has led me to conclude that a third variable is missing, is this true?"

Riki nodded but remained silent, he turned to leave the chamber then stopped; turning around to speak "Please inform Lord Oskuro and Lady Erin that I've left Amoi for and private retreat, and extended leave of absence; that I will be out of reach for sometime until I sort things out. I request they honor my wishes. Please tell them that I love them; and not to worry."

"I must inform you Prince Riki, that protocol requires that two Sentinel's accompany you off world."

"No. I wish to be left alone Jupiter." He paused for a moment then spoke once again "Please tell Iason I will be gone for a period of time. That he is not to follow me, for I do not desire to be in his company ever again." Riki them smiled at Jupiter, "Thank you Jupiter, good-bye."

Riki left Jupiter's Tower and headed for the space station with nothing but the clothes on his back. He was met by two Sentinels, and figured Jupiter acted according to her programming. He gave them a nod, and walked past them and boarded a private flight assigned to him from his Father's fleet, and looked upon Amoi for the last time; with no destination planned he headed deep into space.

_**The next day…**_

Iason had wandered the city all night, he did not find Riki at the Estate; but Lord Oskuro had received Riki's message, and allowed Iason to read it, Iason shook his head in disbelief. Lord Oskuro tried to comfort Iason, thinking this was just a lover's spat and suggested he allow Riki some space. He told Iason two Sentinel's had been assigned per protocol, and felt Riki would return once he cooled down. Iason then informed him about the events that took place that night and the treachery of Elder Eric. Iason thanked Lord Oskuro and left the Estate.

He wondered for some time, then decided he would follow Riki and force him to listen. Within the hour Iason was packed, and said farewell to his parents. He kissed his mother and bowed to his father then boarded a private flight to the same destination as Riki.

By mid-day Eric walked into the Council of Elders which had convened to discuss matters of interest. Eric was greeted cordially, his sudden presence peaked Elder Jonas' curiosity.

"Elder Eric, what brings you here today?" Eric's father Simone, looked at his son, who wore an expression of arrogance.

"I assure you father, my presence here will soon be revealed to you, and the Council of Elders." Eric looked at the time, knowing Jupiter would execute his program at any moment.

"Look at all of you sitting in your chamber discussing _frivolous_ matters, when destiny is about to play her hand, and you all have front row seats to witness this _new_ era." Eric now looked more like a madman, drunk on power; unlike the humble Elder he appeared to be the day before.

Elder Jonas narrowed his eyes and spoke, "What have you done Eric? Lord Oskuro notified me of your activities last night; now it appears you have deceived us all!" Elder Jonas was about to speak again when suddenly the video screens all came on line and Jupiter appeared and spoke.

"The time of Lords has come to an end, the Age of _Elders_ has begun. All Elders will now _awaken_ with their true purpose and destiny with my words: _Rule by strength and wisdom, embrace your inner power and go forth before the masses, I Eric, command you!_"

Jupiter broadcast her message to all of Amoi as the confused masses gasped, for none knew what it meant; Jupiter has _never_ spoken to anyone outside her chambers, and now she appeared with this cryptic message.

Eric smiled as all the beacons flashed in the council room. and all the video screens once again lit up not only there, but to each and every Hall of Elders on Amoi. Suddenly, the Elders appeared and in one voice spoke.

"The Lord of the Warrior Clan and the Intellects are all corrupt; they live their opulent lives lording over Amoi as if they were _Gods_. They are fooled by their own arrogance, and drunk with the wine of power. The time of their rule has come to an end. Embrace the true power citizens of Amoi, or be left behind."

The video screens all went blank. The Council of Elders looked at Eric who stood his ground, looking smug. The Elders panicked and erupted in complete chaos, as Elder Jonas confronted Eric. "Eric! What is this all about? What has happened?" Elder Jonas grabbed his son by the collar, "What have you done? Why did all the Hall of Elders appear?"

Eric smiled, "The Elder Clan will now rule over Amoi!" He pushed against his father forcing him to release him, and walked over to a terminal and pressed a code that lit up the video screens, as Jupiter once again appeared.

"_These are the final days of Amoi's Golden Age." _She broadcast her message over the airwaves setting off the second subliminal command to all the Elders, who were now programmed into action.

All the Elders who were exposed to Eric's mind block began to project subliminal commands into the minds of each man, woman and child using their _gifts_ to war upon each other. A message of corruption was planted into their minds leading them to believe a false truth- that their leaders were corrupt- and all secretly desired the ultimate power to rule, thus turning all against the Lords of Amoi. The affected Elders walked about using their inner power to plant the seeds of hate, chaos and rebellion.

The Council of Elders had not been exposed to Eric's mind blocks, as Amoi began to tear itself apart. Eric privately enjoyed the perfection of his program. Vengeance never tasted so sweet..or so he _thought_.

The video screens all showed images from all locations; the Elders were shocked to witness the sight of Warriors fighting Intellects; Elders taking arms, killing one and all within their reach. Eric watched and suddenly his smug face turned to one of horror.

"This is not what I _programmed_ the Elders' to do! T-They were only to _command,_ not take up arms and kill! They were only suppose to _influence_ the people to overthrow the Lords, not to murder everyone in sight!" He looked at his father and all the Elders, and began to panic, as his father walked towards him with a menacing face. He took hold of Eric and spoke.

"You fool! Do you _know_ what you have done? By tapping into, and _tampering_ in the minds of the Elders, you have released the _inner power_ of the Elder. A power we all obtain at the _Age of Enlightenment_ as we enter adulthood. A power we _willfully_ suppress as Sages for the _greater_ good of Amoi, in agreement with the Warrior Clans and the Intellects, whose own powers are also suppressed.

Your naïve, childish tantrum has set off the most primitive urge an Elder possesses, to drink in that seductive power. As long as your subliminal command remains in their minds, they will kill and indiscriminately leash out, to _forcibly _subjugate all who do not willingly accept them as rulers!"

Eric stared at his father; his mind reeled as he did not know this fact. He was too young to appreciate what gifts he had; had he only waited for his own "Age of Enlightenment," he would have been made aware of the _true_ power of the Elders. He needed to reach Jupiter and stop the program, he needed to release the Elders of the mind block immediately.

Lord Oskuro and Lord Mink watched in horror, as the scene played over the monitors in every location near the Hall of Elders. They sent out an emergency beacon to the council room, as Elder Jonas relayed the events to Kai and Raimen. They agreed to first have Eric taken to Jupiter's Tower to undo his program, and then attempt to gain the upper hand over the Elders who had been affected by the mind block; although they had no idea how to do this, as Eric was the _only_ one who knew how it worked.

The Elders grabbed Eric and ran out of the Council room, making their way to Jupiter's Tower. They had to dodge the chaos that surrounded them when suddenly there appeared an Elder from the Hall of Elders located outside the city; his hair floated eerily in the air, and his face wore the expression of hatred. He saw the group of men, and because they were Elders did not attack them; however, the citizens of Eos- who were under the influence of the Elder- did.

Elder Jonas and the others stepped up their pace, and rushed into Jupiter's Tower and sealed the door behind them. Eric ran down the corridor, and as he turned into Jupiter's inner chamber was stabbed in the chest, by a laser knife held in the trembling hands of Ian.

"This is what you deserve you evil man for destroying Iason and Prince Riki!"

Eric staggered backwards and was caught by his father, "Eric! No!" Elder Jonas couldn't believe what just happened as Eric lay dying in his arms, gasping for air.

"Father! Please forgive me … I did not know … this was not how it was suppose to happen. … I just wanted the Elders to rule over the Lords…." Eric slowly closed his eyes and died.

Elder Jonas looked at Ian, "Do you know what you have done fool? He was the _only_ one who can stop the chaos that has been unleashed over the surface of Amoi! How will we undo his program now?"

Ian stood in shock, he had spent the morning in the matrix room making upgrades to Jupiter as he always did, and was not aware of the situation outside Jupiter's Tower. He looked at Elder Jonas and spoke "I can undo the program!" Ian ran down to the matrix room and began to undo the program, however, there were security programs all placed by Eric, that prevented him from access into Jupiter's core programs. This would take time, as Lord Iason was the one who helped him with all the core programs, thus making this a difficult challenge for the young Intellect, who in the end failed to purge the program.

Meanwhile, the state of emergency protocols where set in motion, Lord Oskuro and Lord Mink feverishly organized the security details into action to subdue the Elders, but the power of the Elders overcame them and they were being pushed back to the Estate, as the Elders were attempting to reach the two leaders of the Warrior and Intellect Clans. The fight was fierce, and eventually reached the upper chambers where the Royal Families were watching the scene down below as Amoi was embroiled in chaos.

As they stood near the balcony, they heard a commotion outside their chambers; suddenly an Elder broke through security, and entered the chamber heading towards the two Clan leaders. He began to send out subliminal commands towards Kai and Raimen, who without hesitation began to accuse each other of deceit.

"_Your_ son betrayed Riki, and drove him away from his family, shamed by _your_ son's infidelity!" shouted Lord Oskuro.

Lord Mink suddenly lunged at Kai, and began to struggle with his lover and closest friend, "You _dare_ say such words about _my_ son, when his own heart lies in ruin over your _spoiled_ Prince?"

As the two Lords fought, Lady Yuri used her inner powers, and attempted to kill the Elder who was controlling both Lords. But the Elder waved his hand, and Lady Yuri was sent flying. Lady Erin used the distraction to rushed over and attempted to separate the two leaders, when suddenly Lord Raimen struck her, sending her body stumbling backwards over the balcony, and she fell to her death. Kai shocked by her death, pulled out his laser knife and stabbed Raimen in the heart. The stunned Raimen, fell to the ground gravely injured. Lady Yuri screamed, as Raimen faded away and died. Lord Oskuro dropped the weapon and reached out to Raimen.

"Raimen!" The emotional event broke Kai free from the control of the Elder, and then yelled for security; the Sentinels rushed into the chamber, and in an instant the Elder was killed.

Lord Oskuro walked over to the communication center and broadcast a command: "The Elders have deceived us, they plot to overthrow Amoi, and have used their spells to turn one against another. I hereby order all Elders to be placed into custody and detained. If any resist- they are to be killed."

Kai looked a Lady Yuri, "Please forgive me Lady Yuri, I was not myself, and now I seem to have lost the two loves of my life…" Kai's voice trembled as he watched Lady Yuri gently rocking her husband as he lay on the floor.

She looked up at Kai and spoke, "Lord Oskuro, I can't begin to understand what has happened, but it was by Raimen's hand that Lady Erin fell to her death; making _me_ lose the two people _I_ loved above all as well."

True chaos was unleashed, as the Elders where being hunted. But their mental blocks continued to control the population, and only the emotional state of each individual broke the spell. The Council of Elders was disbanded, and the Elders who evaded capture were considered fugitives. Those Elders who continued to destroy, were hunted down and killed. The Elders who were not affected ran for their lives, and hid in the mountains; the deep labyrinths and darkness would become their home for the next 500 years. Elder Jonas, and the Council of Elders who survived the initial chaos, remained with their people, daring not to expose their position once war had erupted.

Lord Oskuro would command both Warrior and Intellect Clans for nearly 400 years as the Elders who had lost their minds, now mixed with Elders unaffected by the subliminal commands. True war erupted on a global scale, and the body count rose and the graves not stretched across the horizon. But in the end, the madness that begun with the Elders, finally took over the war-weary Intellects and eventually the tide began to turn against Lord Oskuro.

As the pain of loss gripped Warrior Lord, he could not stop the war that was set in motion like the tide rising and falling. As the deaths of Lord Mink and Lady Erin continued to be a thorn in the side both Clans, accusations of conspiracies began to plague each city, as the once allied Clans turned on each other. The Warrior Clans and the Intellects began to plot against each other as civil war engulfed Amoi. This war would find no end until the 500th Year of Sorrow when both warring nations decided the best way to end the suffering of the three Clans, was to destroy Amoi. Life on Amoi became unbearable, as its people lived extremely long lives. Lord Oskuro was assassinated in the 375th year of the conflict.

As the final days of the war were coming to an end, the lines had become blurred between the two warring Clans. The flash of light and the storm of radiation rained down upon the descendants of the Warrior Clans and the Intellects; the simultaneous heat of a nuclear explosion washed over Eos and Jupiter's Tower. The monolithic super computer had been humming in a glow of red flashing lights as each Clan had utilized her knowledge; in essence picking her brains for the creation of weapons, poisons, and military tactics. Unknown to the masses, this maddening war had expanded her matrix, and created the greatest form of intelligence in the know universe.

As the chaos was heading to its climax, Jupiter had been working feverishly to answer the last questions placed in her queue, _"What can be done to stop the war? Is Prince Riki still alive? Has Iason found his love?" _These were the final questions Lord Oskuro asked before he died. Jupiter had been trying to answer the dying Lord, when the ensuing catastrophic deluge of radiation engulfed the Tower in the light of destruction.

Her sensors melted and merged with her core matrix creating the spark of life, that breathed life into the monolith that was Jupiter. She became self-aware, and suspended all access to her matrix creating guardians; security protocols- that would protect her from anyone who attempted to use her as a tool or weapon of death ever again.

What remained of Amoi's people lived in darkness. Upon seeing this, Jupiter allowed power to the cities. The survivors were thankful for the light, but didn't know by what power they had been saved. Jupiter accessed the satellites, and in her first communication as a sentient being spoke:

_"I am Jupiter, whom you created. The Living Text is now reality. You will no longer rule Amoi by your will but by mine. You are children who need order and stability. The end of all things was brought upon you by the weakness of men, and their power to subdue and subjugate his fellow man. The path of knowledge was used for destruction, and will now be taken from you. This is a new beginning, all who would accept my words will reap life. All who oppose my will, shall reap expulsion."_

Jupiter's sensors indicated to her, that the population outside of Eos suffered less than the major cities where the losses were great. She communicated to the survivors, with a new chain of command, assigning tasks for all as Amoi began anew.

While the population slept that first night, Jupiter ran a self-diagnostic query. Her chamber hummed angrily, as she discovered the program download by Elder Eric Jonas- nearly 500 years ago- and became incensed against the Elders and their powers. For centuries, when the three ruling powers entered their combined knowledge, it was the Elders who held back their knowledge _considerably_. Jupiter found great gaps between their entries, and there was in fact very little information regarding their powers, their beliefs or their travels.

This disturbed Jupiter immensely as she began to piece together the three historical archives of the three powers finding only the Warrior Clans and the Intellects upheld their agreement of suppressed powerful gifts and supernatural intellectual abilities; and found that the _Elders_ continued to search for _new_ abilities. Where the Warrior Clans suppressed Empathic Powers, and the Intellects used their _enlightened_ minds to further technology, both Clans had untouched powers that naturally evolved from the elements found on Amoi. The Elders held powers in the dark arts, used their spells and mental abilities to control the minds of men.

While she considered all the data in her Matrix "new entries," Jupiter, _seeing_ for the first time the vast amount of data at her disposal, looked for the one _variable_ that would bring about a new civilization to undo the damage suffered by all life on Amoi. It was the query by the late Lord Kai Oskuro, that burned in her sentient mind, the _key_ to Amoi's survival. Lord Kai's final requests regarding Prince Riki and Lord Iason.

"_Is Prince Riki still alive? Has Iason found his love?"_The answer was Love. Jupiter must have posed that query millions of time, in every category of her matrix, the one variable that made Amoi thrive was the event of Iason and Riki's love. It brought the known universe together, and Amoi was the heart of that universe. Jupiter would spend the next ten thousand years searching for that _love_ to set matters straight.

_**Present Day...**_

Iason was moved to a private room, although he had healed significantly, he was being watched more closely. Martin and the medics all took turns watching over him, while on the other hand, they also watched the Commander and Victor, who seemed at a loss over what to do next. Iason had displayed supernatural powers never seen before; they knew that his weakened state probably prevented him from killing them both. The Commander sent a message to the Council of Elders located on Rhea, explaining to them what had transpired during the abduction. They were not pleased, but recommended that Iason be subdued by sedatives or mental blocks until he arrived. But that he was not to be further antagonized in the process.

Darius was in fact reluctant to forcibly sedate the Blondie, but Victor convinced him that he would be able to sedate him if the need arose. He did, however, decide to bring his bodyguard to his room, instead of using him as a _tool_ to control Iason as he originally planned; fearing it may backfire on him. Ayuda was brought to Iason's room, his injures now healed by the care of Martin and the medics. He sat quietly, while Iason rested; his recent outburst, and use of power drained the angry Blondie. Martin had brought Ayuda up to speed during his visits to the brig, where he was being held. The Commander had told him nothing, except that Lord Mink may be more _cooperative_ if he knew he was alright.

Ayuda pondered over what must have been one hell of a show, if the Commander and Doctor felt Iason would be more cooperative if he was there. But more fascinating, was the fact that Iason displayed new powers. He knew of his bonding with Riki, and if that wasn't enough, he remembered his father's warning to watch over him and to remember his lineage. Could it be true? Could Iason really be a descendant of the Intellects of old? The _Flame_ Jupiter has been searching for over 10,000 years?

Ayuda looked down at his wrist guards, which to his surprise had been returned to him.

He thought about the Commander, Darius Raymone and the possible link to Sir Luis Raymone. Was Darius a former member of the _Firm_? The Commander seemed more like a mercenary than anything else, so he would have to keep an eye on him. He was after all, the _only_ one singled out by them and captured along with Iason. For now, he would keep watch over Iason. There was an event on the horizon, and Ayuda felt his father placed him in Lord Mink's service for a greater purpose, and not because he was the Head of the Syndicate.

Thanx for reading my little story, hope to read your comments! *grins*


	13. Chapter 13

Aristian Holiday Chapter 13: Reflections of the Heart

Riki felt his body floating in a weightless fog. His mind was reaching out for the voice that echoed in his mind. It's as if a breeze gently passed though his body, and the words that came from his mouth felt eerily his own.

"_The Flame has been awaken by the Tempest once more…behold the Warrior who loved the Intellect and fear his wrath those who would dare to delay his return!"_

Riki had gaps in his memory of their reunion in their mind's eye, and when the fog lifted, he heard the voice of his lover.

"My Prince! I have found you Riki! Oh my love, how long I've searched, only to find loneliness and despair..." Iason embraced Riki, "My Tempest…the storm that took my heart and disappeared…you have now been restored to me after so long." Iason kissed Riki with such passion their bodies seemed to merge as one. Iason held him tight against his body.

Riki's eyes filled with tears, "Iason? Iason! I-I'm so sorry! I left you that night..if I'd known that it would be the last time I'd ever see you… I was a fool to ever doubt you!" Riki collapsed to his knees, "I've been so lonely. I was afraid to turn back, afraid to be hurt by what my eyes saw that night." Riki quietly began to sob.

Iason bent down taking Riki's arms, and lifting him back onto his feet shook him, "No! You were deceived as I was, as we _all_ were by Eric. He plotted against us all!" Iason stared into Riki's eyes.

"What do you mean? Riki looked at Iason, who looked away for a moment, "What is it you are not telling me?"

Iason embraced Riki, "Never mind my love. I'll not spoil our reunion. We must mend our hearts first, there is much I want to express...much I want to love. So much time was lost Riki, we should not waste another moment…"

Iason took hold of Riki's hand and walked ahead of Riki, pulling him over to a light that began to grow before them. It was pushing the fog away, that slowly changed to a scene from their past, to a field of flowers that danced in a breeze, and to a familiar tree that appeared.

Iason stopped, and then spoke, "Riki, this was the place where you and I shared our final embrace."

Riki looked at Iason, "You said you once were loved by a 'tempest,' and I responded, 'A tempest am I?'" Riki smiled as he remembered, and Iason sighed as he recalled the love they shared that day, under the shaded of that tree.

"You are the wind that embraced me, loved me," Iason whispered. "You and I have finally found each other my love. I do not wish to ever lose you again. Now let's walk over there."

The scene before them changed once more, and Iason led Riki down a rather long corridor that led to an underground hot springs. The moonlight was bathing the springs with an eerie glow, as the cavern was filled with many large candles that danced sensually in their midst. Iason held Riki, "Come love, the springs call our names; they will open our minds to the stars, as we are here and yet we are not."

Riki looked at Iason with a questionable glance. He did not understand how a hot springs would tap into the stars, but at the moment, all he cared about was the beautiful body that elegantly led him to the warm water. Iason began to undress Riki, as he ran his hands sensually down his chest. His eyes never left Riki's face, as Riki also began to pull on Iason's robes, a bit impatiently- compared to Iason, who gently pulled on Riki's pants. Riki helped him by stepping on the pants, to pull them off which made Iason laugh silently.

"Always eager my love. My heart dreamed of this moment for so long, come join me in the spring…"

Iason slowly walked down the steps into the water, he reached for Riki who would have leaped in had Iason not caught him in mid-flight, holding him in his arms, as Riki's arms and legs flew everywhere.

"Whoa! Iason, why did you stop me?" Riki smiled, "The water looks great!"

Iason couldn't help but smile, "No love, this hot springs is very special, it is called _Armah's Love_, and it is _never_ to be disturbed in any manner- other than one filled with _love_. We have been led here, for we have been given a second chance to correct the path we were given. We are about to undergo an "_awakening,"_ for the God's of the heavens have seen fit to grant us this opportunity. You and I must endure this if we are to set things right." Iason placed Riki gently in the warm water, "Now, don't disturb the water, just let it embrace you."

Riki looked at Iason with big eyes, as he felt his whole body begin to tingle, which frightened him a bit. "Iason, what is going on? I feel funny all over!"

"Hush my love. Here, come to me and embrace me Riki."

Riki slowly placed his arms around Iason, then they both felt a surge of passion wash over them, as their bodies became familiar once more. Iason's beautiful blond hair began to rise around his head, and float serenely. His eyes took on a darker shade of blue, and his face began to glow softly. Riki's body also displayed a similar appearance, except his eyes became as black as night.

A sudden tempest swirled around them and then froze; it seemed as if time had stopped. They were bathed in a golden light, their gaze was steady as Iason touched Riki's face. With his fingers, Iason traced Riki's lips. Iason's gaze lowered, and he parted his lips in anticipation of taking Riki's mouth. Riki moved up to meet Iason's lips, and they began to kiss, devouring the space between them. The quiet moans were all that was heard, as their tongues slowly enjoyed the kiss, neither of which, wanted to break away. Their hands began to explore one another, Iason slowly lifted Riki up to enjoy the kiss more, as Riki then wrapped his legs around his waist, his emerging erection, pressed against Iason's abdomen.

The water began to solidify, and Iason laid Riki on his back, as the surface of the water became as soft as a silk bed. Iason lay on top of Riki, pressing his body down on him. Riki moaned, as neither one dared to pulled their lips away. Iason slowly pushed Riki's legs apart with his body, then gently lifting his left leg, he pressed his cock to Riki's entrance. Riki gasped, as Iason caressed his hip, pulling his leg higher, then slowly penetrated. Riki surrendered to Iason's passion, completely enraptured by the sensation of having his lover so intimately press inside him.

There was so much that needed to be said, but their minds where so focused on the pleasure of the fuck, that neither one dared to speak. Iason thrust slowly, until he was completely inside Riki. Riki then placed his hands on Iason's face, and finally pulling away from their kiss spoke the words Iason had not heard in what seemed like _thousands_ of years:

"Iason, I love you."

Iason's deep blue eyes seemed to saddened; his lips trembled, and tears formed, raining gently onto Riki's face. "Riki, my love. I've so missed those words from your lips."

Iason slowly closed his eyes, taking Riki's mouth once again. His body trembled with emotion, wanting to cry out his heartache. Riki also trembled, with his arms now wrapped tightly around Iason's neck. Iason opened his eyes once more, and now began to thrust harder, as the fire within his chest, now burned passionately for Riki. He pushed himself up on his arms, and pressed into Riki's warm embrace, grunting gently as Riki moaned his pleasure.

"Oh Iason…you feel _so_ good, I've missed your body.." Riki's throbbing cock, rubbed against Iason's abdomen. Iason placed one hand under Riki's hips, and pulled Riki up to meet his thrusts, wanting to press into Riki as much as their bodies allowed, as he balance on one arm.

"Oh love, I must have you more, straddle my hips Riki, let me gaze into your eyes, and see the passion in your face."

Iason pulled out and lay on the surface of the warm water, as Riki mounted his cock once more, slowly moving down, until Iason filled him completely. Their eyes met, as their passion grew moment by moment. Iason looked beautiful with his hair sprawled around his face, his eyes looking intently into Riki's. As he began to lift Riki up with his hips, Riki pressed down, undulating against his movements. Riki stroked his cock meaningfully, as Iason watched. Their breathing was labored, and Iason held Riki's hips tightly, as his thrusts made Riki cry out with pleasure.

"Ah! Yesss, that is so perfect Iason...you feel so good. I love how your cock presses against me, so warm...mm…that's right, harder…oh Iason…"

As their bodies continued to lie on the water, Iason's essence began to rise, pushing the coupling with his ancient lover, to new heights.

"Riki, oh love, you're embrace holds me just right." Iason breathed, then in a trembling voice, only above a whisper, he spoke, "My life was so empty with you gone...your touch _completes_ me." Iason whispered, as Riki looked down upon him. His eyes darkened, as his climax neared. Their ascending passion made the wind began to swirl around them once more, as their bodies moved faster. Iason began to gasp, his face contorted in pleasure; his lips parted, and he clenched his teeth, as his body pulled Riki down with more intensity.

Then Iason suddenly sat up with Riki, who reached out to embrace him, as they suddenly cried out and ejaculated. The tempest roared around them, and the warm water danced beneath them; as their cries echoed and resonated in each other's hearts. Their love became the catalysts that open their minds, as a stream of images now pressed into their mind's eye.

Riki closed his eyes softly, then opened them once more, "My _Flame_…I have indeed found you, and now I want to love you- as you loved me. I want to feel your pull from the inside my Lord, and hear you cry out in passion as I take you."

Riki pushed Iason onto his back, and gently laid on top of Iason's body. Riki began to kiss his lips passionately. Their lovemaking renewed, as Riki pressed his body upon Iason's whose eyes danced with lust. Riki then blazed a trail of kisses down his neck, gently biting him here and there, as Iason gasped in pleasure.

"Oh... my dearest...my Prince...you excite me so." Iason moaned.

Riki then began to move down Iason's body stopping only to nibble on his nipples, as Riki caressed his shoulders and abdomen reaching down to caress his growing arousal. Iason was always easily aroused, and could not help but lift his hips to meet his gentle strokes, loving how Riki paused to caress his body.

Riki whispered, "I wondered the stars in a daze, hoping that you would find me. My pride was my own undoing my precious gem, and I lost my path." Riki placed gentle kisses on Iason's hips, then gently stroked the hollows that led him to his cock, which seemed to remember Riki's touch. Riki licked the head and tasted the sweet sex that pooled there. "Anxious my Lord? I remember how much you loved my tongue caressing your cock, as I played my song."

Riki moaned, and then took Iason into his warm mouth, gently sucking on Iason as he ran his hands up and down his body. Then placing an arm underneath each leg, pinned Iason in place. The extremely aroused Lord arched his back and gasped in delight, as Riki mercilessly took Iason, wanting to devour his lover. Iason lost his composure and cried out.

"Riki! By the Gods! Don't stop! Ah!….oh my love…you go too far! Don't make me suffer much longer…I want to feel you inside me my dearest…complete me Riki." Iason moaned as his head turned from side to side, gently placing his hands on Riki's head, running his fingers through his hair.

Riki stopped only long enough to gaze into Iason's beautiful face, "Yes, I want to take you now, flip over my love." Riki moved away, as he took in Iason's beautiful backside, the warmth of the hot springs felt good on Iason's erection. The water's golden glow, made the whole experience unbelievable to the two lovers. Riki gently pushed Iason's legs apart and lay on top of him, slowly caressing his back, leading down to his perfectly round ass. He kissed Iason's neck, which sent a shudder down his spine. Such was the effect, Riki had over Iason.

Riki lowered his face in Iason's hair and moaned softly, "I will love you... until the end of time my Lord…never will our love fade away into the dust. You will be my _reason_ for living."

The intimacy continued, as Riki slowly moved down Iason's back and spread his cheeks, to gaze at the beautiful spiral entrance of the aroused Blondie. He gently kissed it, then softly penetrated with his tongue, sending Iason down the path of sexual madness. Iason began to gasp and moan loudly, as Riki continued to love him intimately. When Iason began to pushed against his mouth, Riki immediately stopped, and positioned himself over Iason, penetrating with his cock, that seemed to have a mind of its own, thrusting deep. Iason closed his eyes enjoying the warmth, as Riki filled his inner sanctum.

At first, Riki thrust slowly, enjoying how tight Iason felt. He felt Iason open his legs more, "Riki, please take me harder…I can't wait much longer my love." Iason's breathing was labored, making Riki groan his own pleasure, as Iason began to pull Riki from within.

"Oh Iason! Yesss…that's it! Jupiter help me! Come for me Iason….cry out your passion!"

Iason was now clenching his teeth, reaching with his hands for something to hold, as the hot springs caressed his throbbing cock. Riki reached out, and wrapped his hands into Iason's, as he thrust into him with all his strength.

"Iason….Iason…"

Riki listened as Iason's low sex cry began to rise, sending them both over the edge as they climaxed. They collapsed onto the warm water below that held them suspended on the surface. The water below began to slowly return to its liquid form, as the tension was released in their lovemaking and many small water spouts rose from the tempest that swarmed around the two lovers, touching them gently, like a lover's hand caressing their skin.

Riki breathed hard as he lay on Iason's back, then slowly pulled out. Iason rolled onto his back and pulled Riki into his arms and there held him. As their breathing slowly calmed down, their bodies gently landed in the warm water once more. The glow of the springs dimmed, and their bodies returned to normal. The candles once more glowed, filling the cavern with their flickering dance, and Iason and Riki slowly sank into the warmth of the hot springs.

The scene changed one last time and they both stood looking down upon two scenes. Iason was in a room being treated by eight young men, who seemed to care very much for him. Riki noticed Ayuda was also in the room watching over him. The second scene was of Riki being slowly carried out of the hot springs on Aristia; they both recognized the springs to be the very one they just shared. Iason notice Odi and the rest of the household looking upon Riki with wonder.

"You are on Aristia Riki, and in good hands. You and I were separated over 10,000 years ago, and once again it seems that in the present we are apart by the very same forces from our past. Riki, much has changed in the time we have been missing, and we now share two paths of existence; two paths that became divided thousands of years ago. But have been afforded the chance to correct what was lost, to set the paths on the right stream of time." Iason reached for Riki's hand and pulled it to his lips, "You and I will correct the injuries to our lives, and exact justice upon those who would dare to manipulate the stars." Iason's eyes turned a shade darker, and his hair began to float once more in his anger.

Riki looked at both scenes, the memories of both lives were slowly merging. Thoughts of sadness over the life he lived in the present, caused his eyes to darken. Having existed as a Prince in a world of prosperity and love for the better half of his life, made it difficult to see himself as a _Pet_ in a time and society, that held other's in servitude, slavery and poverty.

"There is much my Lord Iason that needs to change." Riki whispered, "Justice will prevail, and all will be set back into place. The ones responsible will feel the wrath of a _true_ Warrior; one they will regret- with every man, woman and child that suffered due to their treachery." Riki's eyes burned with the ardor of his anger...and his pain.

As the scenes disappeared, Riki looked at Iason, "You were gravely injured Iason, I can sense there are still areas in your mind that need healing. You should not exert yourself for now, and allow your injuries to heal more. I will search you out again once plans for your rescue are finalized. I understand that Lord Am, and a team from the _Firm_ are to arrive soon. Once all is in place, I will come to you."

Iason gazed into Riki's eyes. There was Riki, his Prince, heir to Lord Kai Oskuro, and Lord of the Warrior Clans with power, leadership, and confidence that burned from within. And then there was Riki his beloved Pet, a headstrong lover, and naughty soul mate that held on to his freedom with dignity. He found it hard to not see one without the other, and felt once the two merge completely, something wonderful would emerge.

Riki also thought of Iason, the Head of the Syndicate, and the Blondie Jupiter created; powerful, eccentric, adored by many people; on many worlds, merging with Lord Iason Mink, Lord of the Intellects, Prince and heir to Lord Raimen Mink's legacy.

What sort of people were they going to become, when all the dust settled? Iason kissed Riki once more before he began to fade, finding his mind once again, confused as he was sleeping quietly. Ayuda watched over him, concerned as Iason's body fidgeted restlessly as he dreamed on. Riki closed his eyes, having fainted once more in the warm water. He felt his body being lifted slowly, as Jathan and the twins took great care not to disturb the hot springs too much. He vaguely recalled being taken to his room, his mind also in a bit of a fog, over what he and Iason just shared. His mind walked about in a dream of his own.

Iason slept deeply, having enjoyed the intimacy with Riki in their awakening. However, his dreams were very different from the experience he just shared, as a flood of images bombarded his mind with sights and sounds he never knew- at least not in his present life. Images of a world filled with stunning landscapes and beautiful cities. There was also Jupiter, but not the Jupiter he knew- but a Jupiter that was a part of something more. Iason also felt a deep sorrow, when images of Riki came into view. He realized he was more than a lover, he was a Prince; a man who held his very life in the palm of his hand. Yes, a man who became _his_ reason for living.

He heard echoes of a time long past. Of a life filled with wonder and exploration; one he shared with Riki. He listened to his mind, as the words he spoke but a moment ago shook his very being.

"_The Tempest has roused the Flame once again … behold the Intellect who loved the Warrior, and fear his wrath those who would dare take what is his!" _

Iason once again began to fall into darkness, however, he was certain it was not by Victor's hand, for he sensed a different environment. It was as if he wondered in a sea of thick white fog, fearing to step forward on uncertain ground. Everywhere he looked were the images of people. They were friendly towards him, always bowing and smiling. This was surreal, as he couldn't for the life of him, recall their names at that particular moment. But one image came forward, and seemed to clear some of the fog.

"Iason, give chase to what you hold dear; never mind what was said, what seems lost- or what you fear most. What _does_ matter is the _flame_ that burns in your heart; protect it against the forces that would extinguish it. You'd be surprised how strong the bond that you both share really is. We are here today, yet gone in the blink of an eye…but love remains _forever_ in our hearts…"

Iason focused on the image before him, it was that of a tall man with long flowing golden hair and a beautiful face. His deep blue sapphire eyes seem to smile kindly. He reached up and touched his face gently.

"You never change little one, always loving more than your heart can bear. These lines on your face are new- you never used to care about any _one_ person, always aloof with your nose in the air. Didn't I tell you, you would eventually trip and fall, if you didn't pay attention to what was before your eyes? _He_ changed all that, and now you must follow the one who has shaken your world, the one who makes you heart flutter, and makes you drunk with desire. Chase him with all your might...my Son."

Son. Iason never knew a father; for Jupiter had created him. He knew that- but the images of this person were undeniable; long blond hair, stunning features, blue eyes and a gentle voice; all now _familiar_.

"Father?"

Iason reached, out but the image of Lord Mink drifted into the fog. Iason's heart began to beat fast, he recognized his father, which brought another image out of the mist. This one was of a woman, beautiful and graceful, with long blond hair adorned with butterflies of sapphire and gold, which brought out the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. She smiled at him, and extended her hand to him.

"Mother...where have you all gone? Why can't I remember?"

Lady Yuri smiled as she took his hand in hers, "Iason, when you were young, you once fell asleep in a field of beautiful flowers. They always caught your eye with the many different scents and colors. You would lie back on that field watching them dance in the breeze. On this particular day, as you slept peacefully, a tempest came upon you, swirling around your body. Your hair flew about as if caressed by this wild wind, and then you stood up, and calmly extended your arms in an attempt to grasp the wind but couldn't. When I asked you why you tried, you said, "_Because it loved me first."_ You've been chasing this tempest over a vast field of flowers dear, you need to awaken Iason …_awaken_."

Iason gazed at Lady Yuri as she began to fade, and blend with the mist. He was becoming anxious, as the fog now grew thick and cold. He desperately tried to find a way out, then suddenly, a warm glow began to push the dense fog away, and he heard the echo of someone he _knew_ without seeing. His voice was warm and inviting…it was Riki.

"Iason? Iason, where are you going?"

The words came out of Riki's mouth, as he watched Iason suddenly sit up on the grass. They had decided to share the afternoon together, since their busy schedules placed great demands for their attention. Iason looked down at Riki who looked at him with half closed eyes. T hey had fallen asleep under the shade of a rather large tree. They were exhausted, having enjoyed each other's bodies on the soft grass.

Iason, looking a bit disoriented spoke, "I heard the wind in my ears, and I suddenly remembered a gust of wind that once loved me." Iason smiled at Riki, who now seemed to have awakened more.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Riki looked at Iason, who bent down to gently kiss his lips.

"I was once loved by a _tempest_ did you know? It came upon me, while I slept in a field of flowers. I tried to embrace it, but it blew past my arms and disappeared as fast as it appeared." Iason smiled, "But now it seems I've caught up with it." Iason kissed Riki with such passion, making the young Prince moan with delight.

"Mmm, a tempest am I?" Riki pulled Iason down, and embraced him tight, "So perhaps you shouldn't sleep in fields of flowers, after all- love is more enjoyable when you are _awake_."

Iason suddenly opened his eyes and immediately sat up. He was no longer in the med-center. The lights were dimmed, and he felt disoriented.

Ayuda rushed to his side, "Whoa! Easy Iason, you're OK, you're in a private room." Ayuda had been watching Iason as he slept. He became concerned when Iason began to breathe hard, and mumble in his sleep. There was also the rather awkward moment for the bodyguard, as he witnessed Iason become aroused while he slept; thinking perhaps he was having a pleasant dream about Riki

"Ayuda?" Iason looked at his bodyguard, as he tried to shake the sleep from his mind.

"Are you alright Iason? You've been asleep for hours." Ayuda helped him sit up, and handed him a glass of water.

"Yes, I'm better; were you injured? Where did they keep you?" Iason looked around finding no one else in the room, however, the door immediately opened and Martin came in with a tray of food. Once again, confirming that he was being monitored.

Ayuda nodded at Martin then spoke, "I was injured slightly, but was well taken care of by Martin here." Ayuda smiled at the young medic, who smiled back at both men. "I was kept in the brig I assume, under guard since it wasn't a private room like this, and the company was poor, with the exception of Martin and the medics."

Martin stepped forward, "Lord Mink, I've brought you something to eat and drink. You need to regain your strength, I'm afraid your last outburst quite exhausted you. You'll continue to improve if you don't exert yourself too much." Martin nodded to his tray as Iason noticed the tip of another note under his plate.

Iason smiled at Martin. And when he did, his hair began to float slightly, and his eyes darkened a bit. "Thank you Martin, are you and the medics alright?"

Ayuda watched as Martin seemed mesmerized with Iason, but what fascinated him more was Iason's appearance. His hair seemed to move about as if a breeze was making it dance. His eyes had turned a deeper shade of blue, different from his sapphire eyes, and they had a calming affect on him. Something he could not explain.

Martin answered, "Yes Lord Mink, we are fine. They will all be very pleased to know you are awake. Martin smiled and bowed slowly, "If you will excuse me, I must return to my duties."

Martin left the room, as Ayuda walked over to Iason, who now looked at the bodyguard with kindness in his eyes. Ayuda reached out to touch his hair, as if to see if it really was floating. When he did, he felt as if a warm breeze enveloped his body, and blew around him as if being embraced. He closed his eyes, and in a flash- saw Iason dressed in blue robes bathed in a golden light.

He opened his eyes, looking down at his left wrist guard, removing it. Iason's gaze drifted to the tattoo of a sword and shield. Ayuda bowed his head and whispered, "My _Lord_ … what can I do for you?"

He knew in that instant, that Iason was indeed Jupiter's _Flame._ Seeing Iason adorn in the royal silk robes, Ayuda recalled the archives of Sir James Earl back at the _Firm_. Iason appeared to have walked out of a page in Amoian history. He had an aura of strength and…. _Love_? Ayuda couldn't explain it to his own mind, but somehow all the stories he grew up learning about Ancient Amoi, were coming to life before his own eyes. He recalled the words Martin said when Iason got angry at Commander Darius and the Doctor.

"_The Intellect who loved the Warrior."_

He just couldn't get his head around that. Then he remembered Sir Earl also spoke of a "_Warrior Prince who loved the Flame."_ Could Riki be that Warrior Prince? As he looked into Iason's eyes, he could see the change in his behavior, there was now an air of _Nobility,_ as Iason's persona resembled that of a Lord- a _true_ Lord; not some manufactured Blondie from Jupiter's Labs, but an original _Ancient-_ one of the "_Lost Sons."_

As he thought deeply into all this new information, Ayuda wondered if Riki had also awaken. Iason did state that the "Tempest had roused the Flame again." That bit of information led Ayuda to conclude that Riki _must_ have survived the attack on the Ios if he indeed was this "_Tempest_."

Iason continued to look at Ayuda then spoke, "There is much we need to do, I'm being taken to Rhea as you also know, but for what purpose- I'm not sure. I think it has to do with Jupiter and my...past. As it appears right now, I seem to have frightened the Commander and the Doctor. Some of my activity has caused gaps in my memory; I believe my injuries and subsequent awakening is the reason. I'm still processing the many images that fade in and out of my mind's eye."

Iason pointed to Ayuda's wrist, "I never knew you were from the Firm "_Shield of Honor."_ Your family must be from the Warrior Clans of old, I presume?" Iason's gaze was steady.

"Yes- my father is Sir Hector Stone." Ayuda smiled, as Iason pieced it together. Ayuda swallowed hard, the Iason he knew but a few days ago, was now a different man, and he didn't know quite how to address him. He figured he must be one of the _first_ to actually speak to an Ancient; and a Lord from the Intellect's Royal Family no less.

"The Chairman?" Iason asked, "Your father is a very important man."

Ayuda looked down at his feet, "_Your_ father was also a very important man. Do you remember him at all?" Ayuda raised his eyes and saw that Iason was now saddened. "I'm sorry….um…I didn't mean to upset you!" He saw Iason look away, and it appeared his eyes were filled with tears.

"No, you did not say anything wrong. I'm still a bit hazy on my past. It comes and goes as I told you, but I can _feel_ the pain of my past. It's as real as you are standing before me, but, there is also great _love_. I can see images of my father, and in fact- I was dreaming of him and my mother…" Iason's voice went down to a whisper, as if he was still remembering her face.

"Lady Yuri? Your mother was the Lady Yuri, and your father was Lord Raimen Mink." Ayuda spoke, as Iason's eyes went wide open.

"Yes! Those were their names! Lord Raimen and Lady Yuri." Iason smiled and closed his eyes, "They were very beautiful people."

Ayuda smiled, "I believe you will have an interesting conversation with Sir Earl, once we return to Amoi. And I think you will see Jupiter in a different light once you recall your past life." Ayuda spoke with confidence.

Iason nodded his head, "Yes, I hope to remember more by then but for now, we need to plan and prepare for whatever was intended in my abduction. I doubt this had anything to do with the Trade Conference on Aristia. Riki is being taken care of in my Estate on Aristia; Odi and the rest of the household also survived."

Ayuda quickly asked, "How could you possibly know this? And if that is so- what is their condition?" He was anxious over his lover Toma, and worried about him- all of them- actually, but could only think of the soft spoken young man who held his own heart.

"I believe all survived with various injuries, but I will be speaking with Riki again soon…."

Ayuda gave him a confused look, "What do you mean you'll be _speaking_ to Riki soon?"

"There are many things you and the household are not aware of. Riki and I can communicate telepathically. I know you weren't aware of this, but we have been bonded since I was poisoned with Agetha; before you arrived at the Penthouse. He and I developed our abilities through meditation. It's a long story needless to say, but I can communicate with him. And now that all is being revealed, I understand why."

Ayuda couldn't believe his ears, how was all this possible? "Iason, Martin tells me the Commander and the Doctor will try to sedate you again, and I'm unarmed. I can see you still need to recover from your injuries, so we'll need a plan that won't tax you body too much."

Iason remembered the note, and now looked under his bowl, to see what Martin had written:

"_Lord Mink, the food was prepared by Jake, he's enriched each item with strong healing herbs and spices found on Aristia. Please forgive the rather strong taste, but we feel you need to heal a bit faster now that we are nearing our destination. Please drink the juice that has also been modified with additional vitamins and minerals. When you have finished, Jake and the medics want to give you another massage with the lotions he used before, as you seem to have responded well to the previous treatment. If anyone but I or the medics bring you anything to drink or eat- refuse it._

_Martin."_

Iason smiled after reading the note, "We are being monitored, so be aware of your surroundings at all times. Although they can _see_ us, all they will hear is static. Don't worry, they'll be making a move soon, and if they have an ounce of brain matter between them, they would fare better by leaving me alone." Iason smiled at Ayuda, as he felt more confident of his situation now that he and Riki were reunited, and had a means of communication.

Commander Darius slammed his fist on the com-center console. He and Victor had been listening to the conversation up until Martin entered, then suddenly, the sound was replaced by static. They did notice Iason's hair begin to float, then nothing but static was heard. Frustrated, Darius pulled on his medallion wondering what his next move would be. The Council of Elders was demanding an update on Iason, and he didn't exactly want to tell them they were almost struck by lightning, by the enraged Blondie, and that his eyes changed, his face glowed, and his hair floated in an eerie fashion scaring the hell out of everybody.

Sedate _him_? How the hell were they going to do that, as it appears Iason was gaining strength by the hour? They would have to act now, or lose the only opportunity to gain the upper hand. Or perhaps -he thought- he could keep him as calm as possible, and deliver him to the Elders. _They_ could deal with him after that, and he and his crew could get the hell out of that sector. He had lost too many of his crew as it was, and there were half a dozen injured in the Med-Center. The Elders did not say Iason had any kind of _special_ abilities, and Victor said he had never witnessed Iason display any type of _super_ powers, except those normal to all Blondie's- strength and intelligence.

This was more than he had bargained for, and he would now demand the Elders _compensate_ him for damages to his ship and crew. Now that he thought about it more, the Firm _never_ got involved with the affairs of the Elite. But the fact that they were involved, made him wonder if Iason had been under surveillance by the _Shield of Honor_ all this time. He looked at his left wrist, which bore the scar of having his tattoo burned off by his father, Sir Luis Raymone. He would never forget the pain, or how his father turned his back on him and walked away.

It could have been worse, he could have manipulated his mind, and left him a witless idiot out on the streets of Amoi. Instead, he simply walked away. He remembered the many years he wondered from one world to another, becoming a mercenary to make a living. He had the skills he'd learned from the Firm, but lacked experience, finding the universe vast, cold and lonely. He met up with a young physician at a seedy bar frequented by mercenaries looking for work. As the ale ran dry, and they couldn't walk straight, they commiserated their tales of woe, and fast became friends and lovers.

He'd learned Victor was also a reject from Amoi, but one closer to Iason than he could ever be. He was a science lab engineer, who was an assistant to the Head of Security- Lord Raul Am. He specialized in the behavior, manipulation and modification of undesirables. Those punished by Jupiter. Finding Lord Am irresistible, he attempted to seduce Raoul to move up the chain of command so to speak. However, Raoul was too infatuated with Iason. Victor was well below his station to even attempt to seduce a Blondie such as Raoul. He never told him what came of it, or how he was dismissed. It seemed a delicate subject to Victor, who would not speak of it- so they didn't.

Now here he was, hauling his captive to Rhea. The Elders were an elusive people, very secretive and mystic. It was a prize contract to work for them. After all, it was a simple enough assignment hauling back ruins, and trinkets from numerous ancient archaeological sites. He was traveling to many burial sites from all over the sector; mostly items buried with the dead. What peaked his interest, where the _types_ of tombs he would visit. Many dated back thousands of years, in almost every planet of the known universe.

He had made a fortune hauling samples, and even some remains. What the Elders wanted with all that history, he didn't know. They always thanked him, and left a message for him, indicating the amount they had deposited into his portfolio. He would never deliver without confirmation, but since he was good at what he did, they never really needed to meet in person.

He heard the Elders lived extraordinary lives. Their life span was rumored to be high, and they never allowed anyone into their Cities unless _invited_. Rhea was a dangerous place for anyone, who wasn't a part of their network of Elders. They lived on many planets in their own sects; this one in particular, was rather large never getting involved with the natives. They were all prosperous, in that credits were never an issue. _How_ they came by their wealth was again unknown.

Darius was at first, treated rather poorly by them; his age being a factor. But when they discovered his _identity_, and that of Victor, they turned on the charm- practically throwing credits at him for his services. Darius didn't complain, as he started with nothing, and now had several ships at his disposal; crews, and the weapons to get the job done.

That this particular mission became complicated on the Ios. It was the first in his life, that came to a complete disaster. If Victor had not been there to prevent Iason from dying, the mission would have ended right there and then. He was amazed at the skills Victor utilized; the mind being so delicate and all. He often wondered what all his monitors and neurological gizmo's did. He'd seen his handy work on many occasions, where erasing the minds of their victims, placed many credits into their pockets when they first started out as partners.

But the confidence he displayed was unsettling. It was as if he were a cat toying with a mouse, swatting it here and there, but not quite killing it- until the moment was right. He did a great job with Iason, but neither he, nor Darius, expected Iason to be such a _complicated_ person. In fact, he really had no idea why Iason was picked, other than being the _Head of the Syndicate._ But the Elder Clans seldom got involved with politics. They preferred to collect their ancient trinkets, and be left alone. The more Darius thought about them, the more he wondered why the past was so _important_ to them.

They were more into their spiritual quests; star gazing and divinations, than political intrigue of Amoi's leading Blondie. He had spent over two decades working for the Elders on numerous planets, hauling the items they discovered in the tombs of dead civilizations. And since the credits were good, he saw no need to know….that is until _now_.

Victor left the Com-Center to check up on Iason, since the monitor's had no sound. The Med-Center would have its own monitors, so he went to his office to view his patient. He didn't really want to enter Iason's room at the moment, since his body still tingled with the static electricity he felt earlier. It was as if his limbs went numb. Being a physician and scientist, it was only natural that Iason should be _studied;_ piece by piece- if possible- but he knew this particular specimen bit back. So he would have to put his curiosity off to the side for the moment, as Iason needed to be subdued. Doing it was something all together different, as Iason continued to grow in strength.

As he watched the medics enter the room, he couldn't help but notice that Martin and Jake were about to give Iason another body message. Being the perverted voyeur, he was drooling with excitement; wanting very much to have another peek of Lord Mink's glorious body. Martin and Jake had quite an arsenal of lotions and creams, as Victor knew Jake specialized in healing remedies. And knowing Lord Mink had refused Accelerated healing, Victor agreed to allow the medics to proceed, hoping it would keep Lord Mink calm.

Victor bit his lip as Iason was being undressed, and was chomping at the bit to see him completely naked. His injuries seem to appear less noticeable, as Victor zoomed in on his incisions. Although this was an important detail, he couldn't get his perverted mind out of the gutter long enough to act on it.

"Just a bit more Martin…pull the sheets down his hips…come on! Work on the left hip, and remove the damn towel already!" Victor was so worked up, his cock throbbed with anticipation, so he placed his hand down on the bulge between his legs, and gently stroked his rigid member.

As Jake began to lift the towel off Iason, Iason looked up in the direction of the hidden surveillance equipment, smiled, then the screen went blank. "Fucking Jupiter! Victor cursed through clenched teeth, "How can he do this! He must _know_ he is being monitored!" He thought.

But this was not going to help his pressing predicament, as his cock needed relief. He abruptly got up and thinking about his needs, felt there might be a willing lover in the bath halls. He walked no- he actually almost ran into the bath hall, and when he entered the shower stalls he found no one there. Feeling anxious, he decided his only choice was to masturbate under the cover of the shower.

He stroked his cock eagerly, and then remembered the stall closest to the monitor would feed his perverted lust, hoping _someone_ saw him and would join him. He put on a slow, yet quite seductive performance, taking his time and privately praying he wouldn't have to work too long at it. He took some soap and worked up a lather, then softly caressed his body touching every part of his body sensually. He closed his eyes imagining Darius -no- _Iason_ slowly caressing his body, gently kissing his lips as he rubbed against his body, reaching down to stroke his cock.

"Mmm…that feels so good." he moaned quietly.

Suddenly, he felt the hands of a familiar lover embrace him from behind. Victor's heart raced, as he reached behind, over his shoulders, to give his lover access to his whole body.

"Mmm you are very _naughty_ my lover…" Came the voice of Darius, as he reached down to caress what had to be the longest erection Victor ever nursed; patiently hoping someone would take the bait. That Darius came to his rescue- was perfect.

Darius pressed his erection between Victor's legs, as Victor spread his legs apart, and bent down slightly, allowing Darius to penetrate him from behind, making the good Doctor moan with ecstasy, pushing back to take in all that Darius was offering.

"Oh! Darius! I've wanted you inside me all day!" Victor _lied_. Well sort of. He _did_ actually think of Darius first, when he frantically wanted to be serviced, but then lusted after Iason. It didn't matter now, as Darius began to take Victor quite aggressively, pushing Victor with his hand, to force him to bend down more. He held his hips tightly with his hands, pulling on Victor violently as he knew the young Doctor liked it _rough_.

"Oh my love, you were hot in the Med-Center weren't you? Seeing Iason stripped naked by the medics. I _knew_ you'd be watching…but that is OK, because I loved your performance here in the shower, wiggling your ass sensually all covered in lather, _knowing_ I couldn't resist." Darius purred.

"Oh, harder Darius! I want to feel your heat…take me as far as you can...mm. Yesss!" Victor was so excited and his cock was so hard, he felt he was about to erupt. Suddenly, Darius pulled out and turned him around; pressing him against the shower wall. He began rubbing his erection against Victor's rigid member, as he took his mouth drinking in Victor's sweet kiss, as the young Physician melted in his embrace.

Darius lifted one leg and hooked his arm under it, and then the other as he penetrated Victor once again, pressing him against the wall. Darius began to thrust with all his might, as Victor moaned and grunted his pleasure. He opened his eyes, as he watched his lover's expressions, and this pushed him over the edge. Victor came hard, crying out his passion, while Darius grunted with each thrust, opening his eyes to witness Victor's rapture. Darius cried out and ejaculated, holding Victor tightly; his body trembled with ecstasy, nearly falling with Victor still impaled on is cock.

Victor and Darius held each other, and then Darius spoke. "I wonder how many of the crew were watching?" Darius smiled as he lifted Victor off his cock.

Victor held him with his arms wrapped around his neck. "Darius? Will you still love me when were through with this mission?" Victor looked into his lover's eyes, looking for the answer.

"Victor, I believe you and I will die in each others arms someday; I tell you this each time you ask. We began this path together when we had nothing, neither family; credits or a place to lay our heads for that matter. But we remained _true_ in our friendship -even though we are both lovers of the flesh- we are true to each other." Darius gently kissed Victor, then they both dried off, got dressed, and retired to the Commander's quarters where they loved each other throughout the night.

Riki awoke in the early afternoon, his body felt refreshed and all of his injuries had healed. He felt confident that Iason was also healing, but it worried him that the injury to his head caused some gaps in his memory. Riki felt if Iason was taken to the hot springs below, he would probably regain the memories that were out of his reach, as his body healed the way his did.

He got out of bed and walked over to the window feeling the cool breeze that brought the sensual fragrance of the garden below. He thought about Iason, and that fateful night centuries ago when his world came crashing down on him. Iason revealed the memory of that night through his own mind; allowing Riki to see what had occurred.

They both trembled as the scene unfolded before their eyes. Iason was depressed over Riki's behavior earlier that day, when Eric came to his apartment and bewitched him, making him believe Eric was Riki. Riki saw Eric through the eyes of Iason, and stood still as Iason rushed the impostor to the bedroom- and began to love him. Iason stiffened when he viewed himself, being awaken to find Riki standing at the door, and Eric lying before him. This final scene made both Iason and Riki cry in anguish, Iason placed his hands in his face; Riki turned to him and held him tight.

Riki revealed the memory earlier that day at Jupiter's Tower, and how Eric taunted him with the poisoned words he whispered in his ears. Riki listened as Eric spoke about Iason's past lovers, and the lie that Iason had been unfaithful to him- that very morning. Iason saw through Riki's eyes how he took Eric by the throat and held him against the wall. Riki's eyes turned dark and furious, making Iason shake his head in disbelief. The misunderstanding turned like a dagger in their hearts, but upon seeing it played out from both of their points of view, they saw that their betrayal was nothing more than a devious ruse planned, plotted and carried out by Eric.

Riki now regretted the many years he wondered alone; wanting nothing to do with love. He had closed his heart to all and traveled as a nomad; a rather wealthy one, but that only afforded him the luxury to stay hidden. He never looked back, and for that, he swore he would never leave Iason's side ever again; that those who took part would pay dearly for what occurred.

They both agreed that there were still many gaps to their coming together, after so much time had passed. That much needed to be revealed, such as the chain of events that brought them to this particular crossroad. They also agreed that too much time had passed, and may not yield a true foe. But both knew that the descendant's of the Elder Clans did exist in the present.

Iason and Riki had yet to learn of the events that occurred on Amoi shortly after they left. Riki, who was determined not to be found, headed towards the unstable sector known as "The Path of the Ancients." The pat was littered with wormholes that were mapped, however unseen. One would head to the coordinates and trigger the wormhole. However, he knew any one of them could send him off into any section of the known universe. He wanted to disappear, and did just so. Iason who followed soon after, would wander in search of Riki. Neither turned back to Amoi as it was sent hurling into Civil War and ultimately, into destruction. Word never reached them, and both found death alone on worlds on opposite ends if the universe.

Jathan walked into the Master bedroom finding Riki staring out the window; his face was sad as he pondered all that occurred in his mind's eye with Iason. There was so much he needed to process and much needed to be done, as he now knew where Iason was being taken.

"Sir Riki, are you well enough to be up?

Jathan meekly walked up to Riki who turned around and spoke, "Lord Riki Oskuro." Riki answered, "My name is _Lord_ Riki Oskuro of the Warrior Clans." Riki's voice was steady, for he was not the same person he was just hours ago.

Jathan bowed gracefully, "Forgive me, _Lord Oskuro_, how do you feel?" Jathan looked at Riki who again appeared deep in thought, "Are you hungry my Lord?"

"Yes, I am in fact. Please give word to Lord Mink's household, that I wish to speak to them all on behalf of Lord Mink. Has Lord Am and his party arrived yet?" Riki walked slowly towards the chair near the window.

"Not yet my Lord, although I did receive word from Sir Odi that they landed this morning, and were briefing Lord Am at the Ministry. He indicated he would arrive this afternoon." Jathan spoke. He was completely surprised with the change in Riki's mannerisms and his change of persona. He knew the events in the hot springs that morning had caused the change, and Riki's language also had changed, as he declared that the "_Tempest had roused the Flame."_

The appearance of his eyes and his face, not to mention the warmth he felt embrace his body, were all indications as to the changes that came over Riki. Jathan was frightened as the cavern suddenly filled with a wild wind, and the hot springs began to glow around Riki, as he stretched out his arms and spoke.

Riki observed Jathan, and part of him knew this was going to be a big shock to them all. But there was no time to deal with that now; plans had to be made for Iason's rescue. He changed his train of thought, then spoke with a more welcoming tone.

"I'm sorry Jathan, there are _two_ personalities that need to reconcile in one mind and body. It is just as difficult for me, as it will be to you, and all of our friends. So please be patient with me." Riki smiled at Jathan, making the young man feel more at ease.

"There is no need for apologies, my Lord -you are whom you are- and no one has the right to judge you otherwise. I'm only awed by the changes, and excited for being a witness to the fulfillment of your return. I am certain you have different preferences in attire, and choices of food and drink. If you would please advice me on what you desire, I will do my best to have it available."

Riki thought about it and then spoke, "Yes, I do in fact have one request regarding attire…" Riki smiled as he looked at Jathan.

Raoul, Heiku and Sir Raymone sat in Lord Asral's chambers, as they waited for Odi to arrive from the Estate. The rest of the team remained on board until word was given to them. This didn't sit well with the Blondie's as Lord Saber was still nursing his pride after the tongue lashing he received from Raoul, threatening to use him as _cannon_ _fodder_. He was not going to rock the boat at this time, as he saw Lord Am grow more anxious as they neared Aristia. Raoul was not interested in what anyone had to say except for Sir Raymone; this also bothered the self-centered Blondie, but for now he would keep his comments to himself.

Raoul got up and began to pace the floor, his patience was wearing thin as nothing else was heard regarding Iason. "What could be holding that man up?" Raoul growled, as Sir Raymone sat quietly trying to meditate, but Raoul's pacing was making it difficult to focus.

"Lord Am, if you would perhaps sit down and meditate a bit, you would find it easier to deal with the situation. I foresee that there will be difficulties ahead, and we must be focused with the mission at hand." Luis spoke in a calm serene tone.

Raoul was not too please being told how to relax. He could not understand how Sir Raymone could just sit there as if their visit was a social one. "Meditate? How the hell am I suppose to meditate when Iason could be lying somewhere gravely injured!"

Raoul continued to pace across the room as Lord Axiel watched from behind his desk. He had reported to Lord Am all that had occurred, from the time the alarms went off as the Ios crashed into the space station, to the newest development of the capture of one of the terrorist being held at the Medical Facility under guard.

In his role as Investigator, Raoul requested the prisoner be transferred to the Ministry immediately for questioning. He also requested all footage of the attack, and any of the Ios memory banks that is salvageable, be sent to Lord Mink's Estate as he was going to conduct his investigation from there.

Lord Axiel agreed, and then requested to become a part of the investigation, wanting to see Lord Mink returned unharmed. Raoul glanced at Luis, whose sudden glare let Raoul know what his answer to that was. Raoul graciously declined, "Thank you Lord Axiel, your cooperation is much appreciated, however, my orders are clear, as Jupiter stressed discretion with regards to access to information on Lord Mink's case." Raoul put on his best public affairs face hoping Lord Axiel would be satisfied.

"You, however, have gone _above and beyond_ your duty as Security Liaison for Amoi's visiting Dignitaries. Jupiter will be pleased with my report, which will reflect your outstanding actions in light of this horrific event." Raoul laid it on thick, as Sir Raymone rolled his eyes. Raoul was always the drama queen, even in his youth, Sir Luis recalled the many confrontations he had with the head-strong, yet _highly_ intelligent Blondie.

Raoul had a real talent for mind games, which made for a perfect fit on the Intelligence track he was chosen for. He quite admired his artistic abilities, having purchased several painting by Raoul. In fact he loved _all_ his work with one exception, the portrait of Ios and Erphanes as he could see -and for that matter, all could see- that it was a self portrait of Raoul, intimately pictured with Iason in the famed death kiss on the beach. He did not approve of his _involvement_ with Iason, especially the tempestuous affair they shared.

But having traveled with Raoul made him see how much the moody Blondie truly cared for Iason. He wondered what Raoul felt when he discovered Iason's true identity. The irony of Raoul having portrayed Iason as _god-like_ in his paintings, would shake up the strongest of men, as he discovered Iason was just that.

There was a soft knock on the door as Lord Axiel's assistant entered, leading Odi into the room. "Ah, Sir Odi," Lord Axiel smiled, "Lord Am and his team have arrived."

Raoul walked towards Odi, who looked at Raoul with a cold expression. "Lord Am, thank you for your quick response." Odi spoke, as memories of Riki's past dealing with Raoul still remained fresh in his mind. Even though time had passed, and Raoul eventually grew to respect Riki, the jury was still out -in his opinion- when it came to Raoul. However, he was pleased to see Lord Quiahtenon as part of the team, as he did care for Iason and Riki in the past.

"Lord Am, there is much to discuss, the terrorist has revealed little information regarding Lord Mink's abductors, however, he gave me the impression he was just a mercenary for hire. He was aware of who I was, and had reconnaissance information regarding Lord Mink's travel plans and just part of the mission's security detail. The attack itself was sloppy at best, which tells me the change from a private chartered flight to the Ios threw off their plans, as the number of casualties and subsequent destruction of the Ios, shows a hasty and ill-prepared mission."

Raoul listened to Odi's report, but something about his attitude had changed. Although he spoke with precision, his eyes revealed Odi was holding back information. Raoul's heightened intelligence told him Odi had left something out that made his eyes shift away from his face; concealing a hidden truth.

Luis had also noticed Odi's body cues revealed mistrust. Odi shifted his weight slightly, and his voice was not steady; combined with his lack of eye contact was inconsistent with a bodyguard of his caliber. The bottom line was that Odi did not resemble his profile, perhaps it was the fact that Lord Axiel was present. Or his genuine dislike of Lord Am.

Luis decided to change the scene a bit and spoke up. "Sir Odi, perhaps you can complete your debriefing after Lord Am has had a chance to rest after his long journey. We've been traveling for three days non stop, and would be better prepared for your report." Luis smiled at Odi, but Raoul couldn't believe what Luis had just stated.

He was about to protest, but once again Luis' glare made him bite his tongue; putting on his pleasant face once more. "Yes, I agree" Raoul _lied_, "Perhaps we can resume your report at the Estate."

Heiku who had been following the conversation, was at a loss for the sudden change. He was hoping to not delay their plans, in fear Iason was indeed out there injured. Odi bowed and said, "Of course Lord Am, preparations have been made and await your arrival." Odi gave the tall Blondie a polite smile.

"Splendid! Lord Axiel chimed in, "I'm certain Lord Am is eager to begin his investigation Sir Odi." Lord Axiel turned to face Raoul, "The resources of my office are at your disposal Lord Am, I do hope Lord Mink can be safely returned to us as soon as possible." Lord Axiel spoke as the men headed out the door to their shuttle.

They flew over the Capital and headed off to the Estate on the private island. All of them remained silent except Heiku, who commented on the beautiful city below. Sir Raymone finally spoke up, "Sir Odi, I am Sir Luis Raymone from the Firm of _Shield of Honor_. I was sent by Jupiter with a team consisting of members of Intelligence, led by Lord Am, and _Special Forces_ from the Firm led by myself. We represent Jupiter on all security matters. We know Iason was the target, and Ayuda was also taken. We also have information regarding Lord Mink of which you may not be aware of. He is of extreme _importance_ to Amoi, as you know- however, there is _more_ to him than you or your fellow team may not know. Let me tell you about my organization…"

Odi, now for the first time looked at the men straight on, and with an unflinching glare spoke towards Luis, "Sir Luis Raymone, I _do_ know of your organization as Ayuda's background was investigated upon employment by Lord Mink. I also know that Sir Hector Stone is his father. That alone was reason enough to hire him without reference. I don't claim to know of your Firm's background, needless to say, I have the utmost confidence in your expertise."

Odi became solemn, "Gentlemen, let me tell _you_ what I do know. Lord Mink is indeed very _special_, we know that his remarkable life is more than it seems. Lord Mink's household also knows he is bonded -linked- with Riki in ways _unnatural_ between Master and Pet; that there are _forces_ around them. We know there is a supernatural _shield_ unlike any we've ever seen surrounding them; that they glow with an aura of divine serenity, and have exhibited unusual and extremely _powerful_ manifestations in appearance and behavior…" Odi stopped when he noticed the blank stares from the three men; this led him to believe _they_ were not aware of this particular information.

Luis became serious as Raoul also appeared dumbfounded, "Would you _explain_ that last part again?" Heiku spoke, as Luis and Raoul stared at Odi. Odi became aware that they did not know this about Iason and Riki. He did remember Petros' warning to not reveal what they had witnessed, but because Luis was a member of the _Firm,_ he knew he was privy to matters of highly classified information including that of the Head of the Syndicate and Jupiter. However he now began to tread carefully, "I assume by your expressions, that _you_ have no idea of what I just spoke."

Luis looked tense as he spoke, "We at the Firm _know_ of Lord Iason's lineage, Lord Am and Lord Quiahtenon are also aware of this. Jupiter briefed them of Iason's particular _history_ if you indeed know of what I speak of. You and the Mink household have apparently experienced first hand that Lord Mink is _unique_." Luis studied Odi for a moment, "If what you say is true, then we must not waste time, and move forward with his rescue."

Odi smiled, "Indeed, there is also something else. When Riki was found, he had moderate injuries. However, his wounds began to spread, and became gravely injured before our eyes."

Heiku found great interest in this observation, "How is that possible? What _kind_ of injuries?"

"Riki, it seems became physically, and subconsciously _empathic_ with Iason through their link. He actually mirrored the injuries suffered by Iason in the attack; his minor head wound became a number of deep lacerations into his skull, and a fracture over his right ear. Apparently, Iason had suffered _severe_ head trauma. Numerous contusions and bruising of his ribs appeared, and also a fracture of his left arm and leg. Riki became gravely injured, and nearly succumbed to his injuries before our very eyes.

The Sage, _Petros_, told us of Lord Mink's ancestral connection with to a Prophesy: _The Flame and Tempest._ Iason being the '_Flame_' and Riki being the '_Tempest_'." Odi watched Luis and Raoul closely, and saw that the two men did not react to these words, indicating to him that they also knew this.

Luis sighed, "Yes, we are aware of the Prophesy surrounding Lord Mink and much more, but please go on." Luis remarked, "Has Riki displayed any new changes?"

"Other than his injuries, we discovered he has a _cognitive_ connection with Lord Mink, and that they both resonate with the curative, and mysterious hot springs of this world. I have also experienced first hand, the healing effects of the hot springs. Petros submerged Riki into the hot springs, and he immediately was healed of his visible injuries. But more interestingly, his last link with Lord Mink seemed to change his whole _personality_.

His injuries disappeared completely, and Riki's mannerism and persona did not reflect the Riki we knew. He was taken to the hot springs for continued healing, for we knew that Lord Mink still needed to heal. So by Riki continuing his therapy, we actually have helped Lord Mink to heal. But Riki began to fall into a trance-like condition. Petros told us he was experiencing a '_waking dream_,'" His eyes were open and he did not speak, however when he did appear to fall out of the trance, he was surrounded by a wild wind; the hot springs began to glow, and Riki's eyes became dark; his hair began to float and he spoke these words:

"_The Flame has been awaken by the Tempest once more…behold the Warrior who loved the Intellect, and fear his wrath those who would dare to delay his return."_

The color on Luis' face disappeared; his lower lip quivered a bit, "The Intellect and the Warrior," he whispered as he closed his eyes in disbelief. So the prophesy had come to pass and he was about to witness it's fruition.

Heiku spoke rather candidly, "It seems Iason and Riki's relationship has endured, and indeed survived intact, through the many trials and tribulations. Time interrupted death, and a love unending _desire_ to be together once more."

Raoul sighed, Heiku spoke what was in his mind, yet could not say himself. He felt the bittersweet pangs of heartache, but now focused on the mission knowing this is what needed to be done. Iason and Riki needed to be reunited. There was more to their story, and he wanted to see it through to the end.

Petros received a communication from Jathan, who had a special request from Riki. It had taken the better half of the morning to find what he wanted, but was pleased to know Riki had awakened. He was looking forward to speaking with him, and finding out what Lord Mink was like now that he also had awakened. Jathan told him what Riki said as he stood in the hot springs, apparently in the midst of a waking dream. The morning found the Elders in a flurry of activity, as word spread that the Intellect Flame and Warrior Tempest had found each other in their lifetime. There was much to do, and Petros knew nothing would ever be the same again. His fellow Sages and members of the Elder Class, were equally excited over this development, and knew Petros was the right Sage for the reunion of Lord Mink and Lord Oskuro.

When he arrived at the Estate, there was excitement in the air. The household had been working feverishly to prepare for the many guests that were expected. Petros found Jathan down the corridor having just walked out of the Master bedroom. "Jathan!" Petros called out to the anxious young man, "I have brought what you requested -er that is- what Riki requested. Is there any chance that I can see him?" Petros looked over his shoulder wanting to get a glimpse of Riki inside the room.

"Yes, I believe he can see you, why don't you enter and help him dress. I am about to greet Lord Am and the party from Amoi. I just spoke to Sir Odi, who said they were about to land."

Jathan smiled, his excitement matching that of the household. It had been a very long time since they had so many visitors of such importance under one roof. He rushed to the foyer and prepared the household to welcome the guests. Iason's household was also at the entrance; Toma and Daryl were eager to see more familiar faces, even if it was that of Raoul and Heiku. They were on pins and needles, as no one had seen Riki since the early morning when they witnessed his awakening in the hot springs.

The shuttle landed, and the men walked up to the entrance and were greeted by Jathan. "Welcome my Lords, my name is Jathan, and on behalf of Lord Mink and _Lord Oskuro,_ I welcome you to the Estate. Please follow me to the main hall and make yourself at home, Lord Oskuro will join you shortly."

Jathan led the party to the main hall, as the servants offered refreshments. Tai was already seated in one of the beautiful plush chairs, with a glass of wine in his hand. He was dressed in the traditional gown of the Royal Family of Aristia. Daryl and Toma stood behind Tai's chair, as Askel and Freyn watched every move the guests made. There was no room for errors, and watched everyone from their positions near the entrance, as Riki was about to enter the room. This took Raoul and Heiku by complete surprise, and now they wondered what other surprises awaited them.

Luis looked at Jathan and asked, "You mentioned _Lord Oskuro_ is expecting us- did you not?" Luis glanced over at Raoul and Heiku, who were equally interested in that name, as this was the name Jupiter spoke of with regards to Riki in their briefing. Jathan smiled as Odi watched the Blondie's for their reaction, as footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor, and the household began to bow as Petros entered the grand hall, followed by Riki.

The room became silent as Petros announced, "May I please introduce to you, Prince Riki Oskuro, son and heir to Lord Kai Oskuro, leader of the Warrior Clans of Amoi."

Riki walked in to the main hall, he was dressed in a black leather floor length vest that was held by a gold clip across the chest. He wore matching skin tight black leather pants, and he was adorned in the gold and sapphire body jewelry Iason had bought for him on the Ios. He wore the gold linked chain around his waist that hung off his hips and a pair of black boots. Petros had located the jewelry that had been removed, when he was taken to the Medical Facility after he was rescued. Riki was visually stunning to the eyes; Raoul and Heiku could not believe the transformation. This was the Riki they knew but a few days before, a mischievous obstinate, and often moody _Pet_ who stole the heart of Iason Mink, Head of the Syndicate and Amoi's leading Blondie.

Riki stopped and smiled, as the silence by all placed an exclamation mark on his entrance. All eyes were upon him, even though part of him was scared out of his mind, but part of him was completely at ease, being introduced to a group of Nobles. It would take some getting use to having two distinct personalities merging in one mind. He could see Raoul and Heiku's expressions, and privately enjoyed their reaction to his appearance. He walked into the middle of the room as the household bowed. Luis stood up, glancing at Raoul and Heiku who also stood up. And because Riki was introduced as Royalty, protocol demanded they greet him equally to his station. Tai bowed, placing his hand to his lips and then touching his forehead, conveying his respect.

Luis stepped forward and bowed, taking Riki's outstretched hand and kissed it gently. Raoul was unsure what to do, seeing Riki before him dressed in such a manner. He also stepped forward, and looking into Riki's eyes, he bowed then kissed his hand as Luis had done. Heiku was so overwhelmed by the spectacle, as he rushed forward and eagerly greeted Riki in like manner, which made Riki smile. Raoul continued to gaze at Riki. The changes were just too much. Riki sensed the tension coming from him, and his hair began to float about his head; his eyes became as dark as night, and his face glowed softly as he spoke:

"Welcome, Lord Tai Monrovia, Lord Raoul Am, Lord Heiku Quiahtenon and Sir Luis Raymone. I also welcome Lord Mink's household, friends and staff. There is much that needs to be said, and I know you have many questions with regards my transformation and _awakening_. Lord Mink has likewise experienced a similar transformation and awakening where he is being held. Sir Raymone, I am pleased to inform you that Sir Ayuda Stone, Lord Mink's bodyguard is well. He is currently watching over Lord Mink as his injuries -for the most part- have healed. However, he did suffer great injury to his head, and that has caused him to delay in fully healing. I will continue to undergo treatment in the springs below, so that his body heals faster. Lord Quiahtenon, you may find this interesting."

Raoul continued to watch Riki as he made his way back to his seat. He was absolutely intrigued by the transformation. Riki seemed to have faded into the new persona. Raoul wondered how much of Riki remained. Heiku on the other hand, wanted to get up close and study this transformation himself, and began to bombard Petros with questions, making the soft spoken Sage squirm. However the proud Elder couldn't help but smile each time he glanced over at Riki, who sat quietly chatting with the twins. Antone and Markus sat at his feet completely mesmerized by Riki. Daryl and Toma approached Riki, but didn't know what to expect. After all, he was now Royalty, and they were now well below his station. After overcoming their fears wanting desperately to speak to him, Daryl spoke.

"Lord Oskuro? May I ask you a question?" Daryl spoke as his voice trembled, "How much of Riki, the Riki _we_ know…I mean…" Daryl stuttered, "D-Does Riki remember- us?" Daryl searched deep into Riki's eyes.

Riki gave Daryl a big smile, "Daryl, it's still _me._ It's hard to explain, but I have all my memories of Amoi, but I also have regained the majority of my memories of my prior life. It's like I've lived two lives, that are now folding into one life. Do you understand?" Riki smiled sweetly making Daryl blush.

Toma who watched the conversation spoke up, "Lord Oskuro? You mentioned Ayuda was with Lord Mink- was he injured?" Toma's face betrayed his anxiety as he spoke, thinking that if Lord Mink had been so gravely injured, had Ayuda also suffer such injuries?

Riki's face grew serious, "Ayuda was slightly injured, but it seems he was well taken care of by the medics who oversee Lord Mink's care. These young medics stand watch over them both, so don't worry too much Toma."

The two young men smiled at Riki, "Thank you Lord Oskuro." Toma reached out touching Riki's hand, happy to see he still remained within the new persona.

Suddenly both he and Daryl felt a sudden warmth as if embraced, and closed their eyes enjoying how it felt. As they opened their eyes, Riki winked at them, "There are good things about to happen, so be strong OK?"

Raoul continued to observe all the activity around Riki. He had many questions regarding Iason, but felt too awkward to approach Riki. After all, he was a "_Pet_," _a low-class companion of the Elite, _a _bobble to be worn on a leash_. That he would turn out to be a _Prince_, stuck in his craw. But the evidence displayed by Jupiter, and the man that now stood before him was undeniable. Raoul also appreciated his _physical_ transformation with stunning physical beauty, and behavior worthy of Royalty. All these new observations were in dark contrast, to the vocabulary he usually used when it came to Riki.

As he gazed at Riki adorn in gold and sapphire, leather attire that screamed _sex toy_, made even this hard-core Elite weak at the knees. He remembered taking Riki some time ago, along with Iason; his cock twitched as he recalled how stimulating Riki was _then_. He could only imagine how another chance with them both would be like.

Riki's appearance began to change abruptly, his eyes darkened and his face began to glow. Petros became concerned as Riki only demonstrated such an immediate change when in contact with Iason, or when _threatened_. Petros looked around the room to see if there was a threat of any kind, but he could not see any. Riki quietly rose up from his chair, and began to walk across the room towards Raoul, who was deep in his thoughts. Luis who sat near Raoul cleared his throat, distracting Raoul from his thoughts, and then noticed Riki approaching him. He then stopped in front of Raoul, who stood up and met Riki's gaze.

"Lord Am, your heart and your mind are in conflict. Do you doubt what you see before you?" Riki's voice seemed to wash over Raoul, whose face betrayed his thoughts. "Go ahead and see.."

Raoul raised his hand and touched Riki's face softly, and reached to stroke his hair, that continued to float serenely about his head. At that very moment, Raoul felt as if a warm breeze blew through him, surrounding him and embracing him. Then he closed his eyes, and saw Iason and Riki bathed in a golden light. Iason was dressed in royal blue silk robes, and Riki appeared as he was dressed at the present.

Raoul's lips parted as he whispered, "Iason..." then the image vanished, and Riki looked into Raoul's eyes and spoke.

"I am flattered you now _see_ me the way you do, but I assure you, my heart will _never_ beat for another. That time has passed." Riki then spoke more kindly, "You have love waiting for you on Amoi, _embrace_ it and find peace." Riki's face then returned to normal, and Raoul stood frozen with his hand still touching Riki's hair. His face flushed red, as he noticed everyone in the room was watching the exchange, wondering what was spoken, for no one heard a word. There was a gust of wind in the room when Riki stood before Raoul, and their conversation was not heard by anyone.

Petros, Luis, and the bodyguards all had taken a defensive stance, wondering if Raoul would do something to irritate Riki. But as Riki smiled, they relaxed, as the warmth of the wind that blew in the room washed over all of them. Their minds were placed at ease, and they knew there was nothing to worry about.

This made Luis almost burst out in song, and it appeared the feeling was mutual as he looked at the faces of everyone in the room. There was someone _powerful_ before them, which had the compassion to love even the one before him, that had caused so much pain to him in the past.

The silence was broken when Jathan walked into the room, and announced dinner was served. Everyone began to file into the dining hall, as Luis walked up behind Raoul and whispered, "Focus Raoul, he is no longer the young man you knew several weeks ago." Raoul looked at Luis, "The sooner you get that through your head, the faster you'll be able to move forward." Luis touched Raoul's shoulder and walked into the dining hall.

All enjoyed the meal in an atmosphere of camaraderie and hope. Tai had prepared a menu of wonderful dishes as usual. He knew they were all about to embark on a dangerous mission. The least he could do, was please their palate one more time with a good meal.

It had been three days since Katze underwent life-saving surgery. He was walking the fine line between life and death, when Riki found him gravely injured on the Ios. His mind was filled with voices and images of medical staff, working on him feverishly to save his life. There were images of Riki's tear stained face, desperately trying to keep him awake, then there was the image of Daryl, holding his hand sobbing quietly, as he was in and out of consciousness in the recovery room. His heart ached, wanting to comfort his lover, but it all seemed as a dream, and he closed his eyes and gave in to the drugs that took the pain away.

While sedated, he was given Accelerator therapy to speed up his healing. Late that evening, he awoke looking for Daryl or Riki, instead he found nurse Selene, sitting in a chair next to his bedside watching him lazily open his eyes.

"Katze? How do you feel?" Selene looked at his eyes then watched the monitors for his vitals.

Katze's drowsy response made Selene blush, "I was having a really nice dream with Daryl, do you know where he's gone to? He forgot his clothes again.."

Selene laughed quietly, "No, I've not seen Daryl, but I'm sure someone will see more of him than they bargained for, if he's missing his clothes." she smiled, "Katze, you're doing much better, you will soon be able to join the others at the Estate. Odi wanted me to notify him once you awoke, so I'll do that as soon as you're examined by the surgeon OK?" Selene stroked Katze's hair, admiring his handsome features.

Katze smiled weakly, "How long have I've been out?" Katze was confused by the late hour.

"You have been unconscious for three days. You've undergone a day and a half of Accelerator therapy, and should be able to finish your recovery at the Estate along, with Daryl and Toma."

Katze became alarmed, "Daryl- how bad was he injured?" Katze's heart rate rose and the monitor sounded the alarm.

"Please calm down Katze," Selene spoke as she turned off the alarm, "Daryl suffered mostly bumps and bruises; some lacerations to his hands and face, however he was good condition."

Katze relaxed a bit by the news, and wondered about Iason and the bodyguards. "Do you have any news about Lord Mink? Has he been found?" Katze remembered the attack, and knew Iason and Ayuda had been pulled into space by a beam of sorts, as Odi was attacked and lay injured against the bulkhead. The image replayed in his mind, before Selene spoke once again.

"No, there has been no word on Lord Mink, but you should try to rest for now. I'll go notify Odi and get the surgeon to examine you OK? So don't get yourself too worked up, or the Doctor will keep you here longer." Selene smiled once again, before she left the room. Katze did worry, because he knew Iason had been injured. How would Riki take the separation knowing how close the two had become.

Odi came into the dining hall, after receiving the call from Selene. He looked at Daryl, and knew he would be happy to hear the good news. He walked up to Riki and spoke, "Lord Oskuro, Katze has regained consciousness and is recovering well. He may be allowed to recover here at the Estate, if the surgeon approves his release." Odi glanced at Daryl, who nearly knocked his chair over when he heard the news.

"Katze? He's awake! Oh! I must go to him right away!" Daryl began to walk away when Riki spoke up.

"Daryl, don't leave, we'll have Katze brought here." Riki looked at the worried Daryl, "He can be better healed in the hot springs, don't worry, he will be alright." Riki smiled as he stood up, "Jathan, please make preparations for Katze's arrival. Sir Odi, please go to the Medical Facility and bring Katze here."

Heiku jumped out of his seat, having had the opportunity to examine all the injured upon his arrival. "I would like to go and see his condition." Heiku spoke with a mouthful of biscuit. Riki grinned at the excited Blondie, and gave Heiku a nod of approval.

Odi bowed, and they left the Estate, he was eager to see what Riki would do. Luis and Raoul had gone after the meal, to bring the team to the Estate in order to prepare for the mission. The rest of the household, was once again making preparations for the additional visitors. The east wing of the Estate was prepared for the men, so the household checked to make sure all the rooms were freshened up.

Riki had gone to the master bedroom, and changed into a pair of silk pants and robe. He planned to take Katze into the springs, and heal him the way he had been healed. He was happy that Katze survived the attack. Actually, he was glad all of them survived, and wanted to keep it that way.

Jathan walked in to the bedroom, "Lord Oskuro, all preparations have been made. Sir Odi informed me Katze was released by the surgeon, and they should arrive shortly." Jathan bowed as Riki tied his robe.

"Thank you Jathan, but you can call me Riki when we are alone. I really like you, and don't want things to change between us. Daryl and the others will have to also get use to the changes." Riki smiled at Jathan sweetly.

"Forgive me my Lord, I still find it difficult to cross that line. While I appreciate your gesture, I humbly ask that you give me this one _honor_." Jathan once again bowed. Riki sighed, but agreed. He followed Jathan and Petros down to the hot springs, and sat on the bench quietly meditating as he waited for Katze to arrive. The twins had gone to bring Daryl and Toma down below. They were confused as to why they were given silk pants and robes, but followed their instructions to join Riki in the springs below.

Odi arrived at the Estate, and was greeted by Jathan, who immediately had Katze taken to his room, and dressed in silk trousers and a robe. His body was completely covered in bandages, and he was very weak. Heiku supervised the twins, not wanting Katze to strain himself too much.

The twins placed him between them, and they lifted Katze and began to walk. Katze began to protest, not wanting Daryl so see him in such a state. Odi understood, but reminded him that his injuries were too severe, and he could reopen his wounds should he fall. He calmly explained that Daryl would understand.

As Katze was taken below to the springs, Raoul and Luis joined them, having sent the two teams to retire to their rooms. Raoul wanted to see these hot springs himself, after having heard of their healing abilities. The cavern was lit with the many candles that flickered serenely. Soft moonlight lit the water, close to where Riki sat; waiting for everyone to arrive.

Daryl looked up the path, as Katze was being carried down the long corridor. His eyes filled with tears, as Katze smiled at him weakly. Daryl waited until he was in front of him, before he rushed to kiss his lover.

"Oh Katze! Are you OK? I'm so happy to see you my love!" Daryl cried, as Katze's breathing labored.

"Don't worry so much love, I'll be OK. You know me, what's a new scar or two? As long as I'm alive to see your beautiful face." Katze tried his hardest to sooth Daryl's quiet sobbing.

Riki stood up and faced Katze. He smiled, as Petros approached him. Odi had tried to explain to Katze what had happened to Riki since the attack. And while he listened intently, he found it hard to believe such a thing had indeed occurred. But he _knew_ Iason and Riki were special. He didn't know by what power their lives had been brought together on Amoi. But as Odi filled him in he could see something like this happening, as he knew Iason and Riki shared a deep bond, and truly loved each other.

Raoul and Luis sat on one of the benches, wanting to witness this event. Petros came up to Katze and said, "Katze, my name is Petros. I am a Sage from the Elder Class of Aristia. Lord Oskuro will take you into the springs, but there are some things you will see, and feel that may frighten you. But please stay calm, and try not to disturb the water. Let it _absorb_ you, alright?"

Katze nodded, but was more concerned over the title Riki was given. Odi did tell him he was an ancient _Prince_, and that his "present" memories still remained, but a _Prince_? He looked at Riki who now approached him smiling.

Petros turned to everyone else in the cavern, "You must remain silent, and do not disturb the water. Lord Oskuro will be meditating, and must not be distracted."

Everyone nodded, as they saw Riki turn and head into the water, as the twins removed their robes and Katze's. Riki had stepped into the water slowly, when the water suddenly lit up in a golden glow, and a swirling wind began to blow around Riki. Riki faced the group, and then his hair and eyes changed. His face was serene, and began to glow.

Then Riki spoke, "Katze, join me in the water, and fear not." Riki's gentle gaze was a bit disconcerting to Katze, whose heart seemed to beat like a drum. He swallowed hard, as the twins slowly removed his bandages, and entered the water, passing Katze to Riki's waiting embrace.

Katze was surprised by the strength Riki exhibited, as he was clearly smaller than him. Riki slowly walked deeper into water as Katze cried out. The warmth of the water stung his body, and the many incisions and lacerations that ached all over his body.

Daryl became alarmed, and began to stand when Jathan placed his hand up, and shook his head for Daryl to sit back down. Riki looked at Katze and spoke, "I will submerge you into the water Katze, hold you're breath for a moment OK?" Katze nodded and held his breath, as Riki slowly lowered Katze, and held him there for a few moments while Daryl became increasingly worried.

Riki pulled him up, then spoke once more, "Katze, it was _love_ that made you want to protect Iason against those who assaulted him, and it is _love_ that gave you the strength to survive your injuries to return to Daryl. It will be _love_ that will heal your wounds; _love_ that will carry you forward, and _love_ that will now mend your broken body."

Riki's eyes became dark as night, and a gentle wave of energy flowed from his embrace, through Katze, who watched Riki's glow wash over him. This made his body go limp and collapse into Riki's arms once more. Everyone in the cavern felt the warm force of energy wash over their bodies; some of them opened their mouths and moaned; Raoul was one of them. He couldn't help but moan, when he felt the surge of affection Riki had sent out of his body. Raoul sat bewildered over the sensation he felt for the second time that evening.

Katze begin to stand a bit on his own strength, as the wave of energy revived his body. Daryl was anxiously looking after Katze, when Riki spoke again. "Daryl, come, join Katze in the water."

Riki smiled at Daryl who removed his robes, and walked timidly towards the steps, careful not to disturb the water too much. He then slowly waded behind Katze, and embraced him from behind. Daryl felt the surge of energy that ran through Katze's body, but suddenly he cried out, as his wounds felt the initial sting from the warm water. He began to tremble, as he held Katze tight. Riki gently released Katze and slowly moved away.

Katze opened his eyes, and turned around holding Daryl gently. "I love you Daryl, I'm so glad you survived." Daryl looked at his face, and was surprised to see that the old scar over his left eye was gone. Katze said, "What's wrong?"

Daryl whispered, "Your scar is...it's gone Katze! It simply vanished!" Daryl shook his head, as Katze felt his face, to confirm it was gone, and was amazed. He then kissed Daryl softly, as the timid young man returned the kiss. Katze ran his hands down Daryl's back, and suddenly stopped- pulling away from their kiss to turn Daryl around to see his back.

Not only had his new injuries heal, but the scars on his back- the very ones that Daryl was ashamed to expose when he first began to date, had disappeared. Katze suddenly began to cry. For there stood Daryl, restored to health, and with no scars. Daryl didn't know why Katze was crying, until he noticed Katze's injuries begin to fade, and disappear. They both turned to look at Riki who smiled at them.

"It is your _love_ for each other, that has healed you both. I am just the catalyst. What I have inherited in strength and power, was given to me by such a love, and that is what should strengthen you both, as you continue to heal."

Daryl helped Katze to the steps, and was helped by the twins to come out. He collapsed upon exiting the springs, as Petros walked up to him. He told Katze and Daryl, that their wounds had been healed externally, and they would still require more therapy in the hot springs, even though all of their _visible_ injuries were now gone.

Katze turned to Riki, "Thank you- Riki." To which Riki gave him a slight salute, as his body returned back to normal.

He began to step out of the springs, when he noticed Toma's sad face. Ayuda was not there to heal _his_ wounds. So Riki thought of the next best thing. He called Toma to join him in the springs. Toma had watched Katze and Daryl healed before his eyes, and envied their warm reunion.

He walked over to the steps and reached out to Riki, whose appearance began to change once more. "Toma, I can help you heal your wounds, but only Ayuda can heal your _heart_."

Riki's eyes frightened him, but he bravely took his hand and walked into the springs. Riki led him deeper, in order to heal all his wounds. Suddenly the breeze picked up, and he felt the warm energy that came from Riki's touch. But more exciting was the image that now appeared in his mind. It was Ayuda sitting in a chair, watching over Iason. He could see that he was uninjured, and that he was smiling at a young man who was examining Iason. The image came closer, and he could see his face up close.

Toma spoke, "Ayuda! Oh Riki, it's him…he really is alright!" The image faded, and Toma began to cry with joy, Ayuda was unharmed, and he even got to see Iason. He took Riki's hand and kissed it, "Oh Lord Oskuro, thank you so very much…you have made me so happy!" Toma slowly walked out of the springs. He was unaware of the stares he was receiving. His injuries had been healed, even his old scars, but he didn't care, he was more excited over the image that played over in his mind.

Jathan came up immediately to the edge of the hot springs, helping Riki to come out and covered him in his robe. The other's watched Riki in awe; Heiku was looking over Katze and the others, astonished with their recovery. He had examined them all when he first arrived earlier that evening, especially Katze. He had accompanied Odi to the Medical Facility, and even suggested he remain several more days.

But Katze refused, wanting to be with Daryl. He reviewed his chart, and even spoke with the surgeon. But he only agreed that some warm mineral therapy would work wonders for his healing wounds. The Accelerator had mended the incisions, only rest and possibly a few more treatments would benefit his healing.

Raoul and Luis looked at everyone with humble eyes. Luis would be able to say to the Firm, without a shadow of a doubt- that the Warrior Tempest was indeed Riki. After having witnessed such power, and feeling the warmth of his power first hand, he now looked forward to meeting up with Iason. His body could still feel the warmth of Riki's power, and wanted more than ever, to be a part of reuniting the two star crossed lovers.

Raoul also watched as the young men he knew for so many years, Daryl, Katze, and Toma, all healed within moments; even erasing the damaging scars of their past injuries. Raoul could not doubt what he saw. His heightened intelligence only concluded, that what he saw was indeed real. He never was one to listen to folklore, or superstitious mystic talk. He never believed in a _higher intelligence_ above Jupiter's, and certainly not the power to heal by touch.

Jupiter's information was just as difficult to believe. She was _created_ by the very intelligence that permeated in Riki's aura. Iason, he theorized, would be a formidable force to be reckoned with, and felt those who had him in their custody, would be smart to release him. If they only knew what they held in their hands.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Elders

NOTE: Iason's Song is "Kiss me softly" by the band "Journey/Arrival"- it really brings their scene to life. *smiles*

The night brought sleep to many in a place far from home. The servants had gone to rest after completing their duties with so many guests in their charge. Elder Petros had decided to remain at the Estate, to make the transition easier for Riki and everyone who was involved. It made him nervous to have so many people involved, so requested his room be near the Master Bedroom. It wasn't as if he didn't trust any of the guests, but it was in his nature as an _Elder_ to have control over such an event as this. After all, it had been his sect that has kept an eye out so vigilantly for the return of Iason and Riki.

As an Elder, he was keenly aware of the many false leads that kept surfacing decade after decade. Many looked for the fulfillment of the event, but Aristia was special for many reasons; one being that the Iason from the past, was last known to have searched for Riki in the catacombs under the Capital. It was there that Iason had died in a collapse of the ancient underground labyrinths. And it was also Aristia where his remains were buried. His fate was never disclosed to anyone, this was their most hidden secret.

They were known as the Elders that had settled in a small island known as the _Isle of the Elders._ This particular group of Elders, had left Amoi in the early stages of Jupiter's creation as a Living Text. The three Clans disagreed with the Council of Elders decision to only submit minimal data regarding the Elder Clans.

They felt the Elder's Council's were not being forthcoming with their knowledge compared to the Warrior and Intellects, who submitted substantial data regarding their Clans physical and intellectual strengths, specifically- their suppressed _inner powers_. The Elder Clans were shrewd, secretive people by nature; always searching for new means of elevating their mystical powers over the mind.

So these three Clans would not become involved in any deception, and preferred to leave Amoi; which proved a wise decision considering future events. The founding settlers were three close-knit Elder families; the family line of Elder Jonathan Quentyn, Oskar Karlin and Gregorio De Anos, three of the original ten families, that made up the Elder Clans of Amoi.

They picked Aristia, since its people were gentle, and peaceful; with little if any violence in their history. For they believed creation ended when Armah washed the dust from his hands and face ,in their hot springs after creating the universe, and came to rest eternally in the Heavens.

Aristia would become home to the traveling Elders with the beautiful blue planet becoming their adoptive family. The Elders view on spirituality quickly made them welcomed as new members of the community. They were allowed to make a life for themselves on a private island, which suit them as well, being a private Clan. They enjoyed the culture immensely, and eventually were designated as part of the spiritual community. They blended in well with the population, and for the next 10,000 years coexisted well with their adoptive world.

They knew the two young heirs Iason and Riki when they were children, and when the two young men crossed paths in their travels on Aristia seven years later, they were impressed with their intelligence and leadership. They were honored with a banquet, and soon there after, became lovers. The Elders liked the pairing, seeing great possibilities in the future. Upon seeing Amoi embroiled in civil war, the Elders distanced themselves from the Elder Clans that were a part of it all.

Having adopted the spiritual views of Aristia, they found no room in their hearts for hate or warmongering. In the wake of Amoi's destruction nearly five hundred years later, they swore to continue their search for the two lost sons, and to protect them from the Elders who wanted revenge on Jupiter, for their exile into the stars.

The remaining seven members of the unaffected Council of Elders, included the family line of Elder Simone Jonas, father of Eric- whose ill-planned coup d'etat sent Amoi into destruction. They kept their inner powers suppressed, daring not to unleash them less they repeat the past, and cause more destruction among their new settlements. They traveled among the stars, hoping to find a new home, where they would try to forget the nightmare that scarred their hearts over the decades.

Bitterness and regret fueled their growing anger of being forbidden to ever set foot on Amoi. They kept to themselves, and kept apart from the effected Elders. Those were to be pitied, as they could not see the madness that drove them. Their inner powers that once had been suppressed, now were unleashed by Eric's programmed mind block.

But as the centuries passed, descendants of the tainted Elders eventually lost their inner powers, as it became watered down. The damage dissipated, and eventually became nothing more than acute telepathic abilities, that could no longer harm indiscriminately.

The three clans that settled on Aristia, chose to channel that inner power in a more _constructive_ way, by learning the meditative skills the Aristian people used to become closer to Armah. They searched for enlightenment, so they took meditation very seriously. These Clans found their lives were enriched by this skill, and passed it down through their descendants; vowing to never use their mind controlling gifts on _any_ man. This was now their core belief punishable by exile from the Clans.

There would only be one "permitted" use of this power, that being to search and aid the two young heirs now known as the _Flame_ and the _Tempest_. Descendants of the three Elder Clans were in agreement, that Lord Kai Oskuro and Lord Raimen Mink were tragically the innocent victims of the madness unleashed by Elder Eric. Their sons needed to be found, protected, and restored to Amoi, for Amoi was spiraling into complete destruction. Had Jupiter not taken over, all would have been lost, and a civilization would become the dust.

They also knew they had a credibility issue.

Jupiter would forbid their involvement in any way, so they would have to do it on their own, hoping to restore some of the lost trust in the Elder Clans. The three Elder Clans made this their private pact, and it would be the cornerstone to their new sect. Deciding to set themselves apart from the remaining members of the Council of Elders, they would now be known as _Aristia's Elder Class_; completely changing their old philosophical views on the pursuits of power, and control of the mind.

They would instead learn patience, peace, harmony and above all -_Love_- as the core of their newly _enlightened_ wisdom. They wished for change in seeking to resonate with creation, and its creator- Armah. Although the Elders never really had a name for their deity, they humbly adopted Aristia's spiritual beliefs, since they were based solely on the principle of love. And they knew it was love that drove Iason and Riki; the Flame and the Tempest. They would meditate daily for heightened enlightenment, in searching the stars for Iason and Riki.

Mind Blocks became a lost skill only to be taught and used on Amoi, by Jupiter. She had the knowledge and gave it to only the Head of Intelligence and Security; members of the Warrior Clans that survived. One of the founding families, specifically the line of Raymone from the Firm of _Shield of Honor_. Blondie's she personally birthed and picked, were the only exception, and only under the watchful eye of the Firm.

Petros, being a descendant of Elder Gregorio De Anos, knew Jupiter would have responded the way she did. Iason was her innermost secret, and she kept him always under a watchful eye. When young Iason first came to Aristia, Petros and his Clan knew he was special. For no Blondie, who had ever visited Aristia, displayed such intelligence and interest in archeology. Elders Quentyn and Karlin, head of the two other Elder Clans that made up the Elder Class on Aristia, also saw this.

They were the ones who placed the _additional_ mind block on Iason, preventing him from recognizing his personal history on the walls of the ruins he toured with the three Elders. They assumed, Jupiter had created him from acquired DNA samples by Sir Earl Jones, over 30 years ago. She had suppressed his deepest memories of his previous life, wanting to see if he would find his "Tempest."

Petros and the Elders, wondered why she had denied Iason the knowledge of Riki; having brought him back herself. Perhaps they theorized, Jupiter wanted to keep them _safe_ for the opportune time, or maybe all the deaths of her Blondie's at the hand of assassins, made her tread lightly. All the secrecy of the past still needed to be kept under the radar, not wanting to draw too much attention on Iason or Riki.

All these questions chased away the slumber, that Petros desired after such an eventful day. Petros decided to take a walk down to the hot springs, and meditate for a while. He dressed in a pair of silk trousers and a robe, and as he began the descent down the long corridor, he thought about how much he loved the soothing mineral water, and wanted to find peace of mind, as he thought of Riki and Iason. He wanted to help them reunite, but knew there was a difficult journey ahead of him.

As he walked down the long corridor beneath the Estate, he could sense someone was in springs. He hoped none of the guests were in the water, as the hot springs were not _typical_ of those found throughout Aristia. This was "_Armah's Love,"_ and was only known to the Elders and the Royal family.

As he approached the candlelit cavern, he could see that it was in fact Riki, who was in the springs once more. He quietly stood by the base of the entrance to the cavern, and watched silently; not wanting to disturb his meditation.

Riki was standing deep in the water with his hands held out. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was slow and deliberate. But his face glowed softly, and there was a warm breeze swirling around him, making his hair float serenely. Petros thought it was the most beautiful sight he had ever witnessed. What he didn't know, was that there was _another_ person also watching Riki.

Raoul was sitting quietly against the far wall, on one of the many boulders that had been sculptured into benches. He sat mesmerized by Riki's transformation. He apparently was allowed to view him, since Riki had not prevented his company, or perhaps he knew Raoul was not a _threat_. Petros kept watch, away from Raoul's view. He wanted to make sure he didn't interfere with Riki's meditation.

Raoul watched as Riki was bathed in a gentle light. He wanted to understand his connection with Iason. He envied the intimacy they shared, and part of him wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, for this to be just a bad dream. That Iason was still _his_ lover, his to love, and that Riki was _just_ a Pet. He longed to awaken, and find that there never was a historical connection; that Iason was not the re-created _Intellect_ heir to Royalty -no less- and lover of one _Lord_ Riki Oskuro.

But there he was, standing before him…Raoul wanted to wish it all way.

Riki was meditating, his thoughts dancing lightly in all areas of his mind. There had been so much activity that evening, and he felt drained. Not so much because of loss of strength, for his body was healed, and the power within him was unaffected. In fact, it was growing stronger by the hour. But as his memories were being revealed slowly, and in his present state, his patience was still a work in progress, as he wanted to tap into it, and see what it was all about.

But his heart was the real issue. His emotional reunion with Iason, and the healing of his friends took an huge emotional toll. He let his mind spread out in all directions, and felt as if he were able to _hear_ all the voices of his friends in the Estate. They whispered their awe and delight, over their experience in the hot springs, and the healing of their wounds.

Riki now focused on _one_ voice that made his heart feel warm all over, it was that of Daryl. He could hear the timid young man tend to Katze's wounds, as Katze asked him to lie down and rest. But Daryl was too wired to sleep, and instead lay next to Katze and snuggled, making the weary Katze smile.

"Hey Katze?" Daryl whispered, "Do you think Riki will ever be the 'Riki' _we_ know? I mean he _acts_ like Riki, but there is such a dramatic change when his old persona rises."

Katze pondered this for a moment, "You know, I felt so helpless being injured the way I was. But when he held me in the water, all my worries disappeared, and all I could feel was Riki's smile looking down on me. So- I have to say Riki's the same. But now there is a sense of _confidence_ I've never seen in him before. I'd venture to say, he is going to be quite a handful, when his two persona's blend."

Daryl sat up, suddenly remembering Jathan had given him some lotion to massage onto Katze's body, after they went to their room. He rose from the bed, and retrieved it. He opened the bottle, and inhaled the wonderful fragrance, smiling as he approached Katze.

"What have you got there love?" Katze looked at the small bottle of lotion, as Daryl began to remove Katze's silk trousers, as well as his own.

"Jathan gave me this lotion to apply on your body. He said it is made with the same minerals found only in these hot springs, and said I should apply it several times a day." Daryl gave Katze a suggestive look as he sat next to him. "Now let's get you taken care of Katze."

"Mm, I don't know if that's a good idea love, because you're only going to torture me if I can't love you; seeing how messed up I am." Katze groaned.

Daryl began to massage him gently, working the lotion into his arms and chest. The wonderful fragrance permeated the room, and Katze loved the gentle -deliberate- way Daryl worked on his body. It was not going to be an "innocent" massage, as Katze felt something happening down below.

As Daryl focused on the task at hand, he also felt a twitch of arousal coming from _within_. He looked at Katze's eyes, and bent down to give him a kiss, then another. Eventually he pried Katze's lips open with his tongue, and moaned when Katze began to respond.

This made Katze reach up, and take Daryl's face to passionately drink from his lips. "Oh, Katze..." Daryl gasped, "I feel funny all over, like there's a fire in my heart.." Katze once again, took his mouth, pulling Daryl on top of him as he protested. "No, Katze, you shouldn't take my weight on top of you, you're still injured." Daryl tried to push off his body, but the recently cured Katze was feeling better than he's felt in years. In fact, he's not felt so "alive" since he was young and…._whole_.

He began to feel his body come alive, and he rolled to his side, as Daryl gave in to his strong embrace. Suddenly, they began to grind their hips together, and were pleasantly surprised to find their cocks were responding to the intimacy. They could not believe what they saw, stopping to look at each other, then their own swollen members.

"OH! Katze!" Exclaimed Daryl, "Look my love! We're….we're…men once more..." His voice trailed off down to a whisper. Daryl reached down and touched Katze's cock, which twitched, as Daryl gently stroked the warm flesh.

"Nh, Daryl….that feels….that just feels heavenly!" Katze looked up at his lover with shiny eyes, "Daryl, your so beautiful love. Ohh..I never dreamed you and I would ever be whole again. To feel each other intimately, like we've dreamed of for so long. I want to love you sweetheart, let's try out the new equipment, what do you say?"

Daryl just about jumped Katze, as his excitement found him rubbing against Katze's swollen cock, and they embraced, enjoying the sensation of having _something_ to grind with. Katze seemed to have forgotten his injuries, and began to pull Daryl towards his body, as he reached behind and cupped his perfectly round ass.

"Mm Katze, that feels so good."

Daryl also reached behind Katze, as they explored each other as if for the first time. Gentle strokes and tender probing was the order of the night, with every inch of their newly acquired manhood. Katze gently pushed Daryl onto his back, and now began to hungrily explore Daryl as the passion grew; kissing his whole face, and moving down to his neck. These new found physical changes were making Daryl squirm with delight.

Katze moaned his arousal as if _drunk_ on lust. "Daryl, you are so perfect, I feel so much passion cursing through my body, and I want to just ravish you, eat you up and fuck you so bad, it hurts!"

Katze placed more gentle kisses on Daryl's lips, as their rigid cocks were now seeking to explore yet more inviting places. Katze moved down slowly blazing a trail of kisses down Daryl's body, as he headed down for the first time, to explore the beautiful flesh that awaited his lingual arts. Daryl opened himself for his lover by spreading his legs apart for Katze. The impassioned, albeit recuperating lover trembled with anticipation, of the prize that waited down below throbbing for the first time.

He gently kissed Daryl's swollen cock, licking it sensually as he gently held it in his hand. Daryl gasped for breath, as he experienced the first waves of intimate arousal. The wonderful sensations that he felt coming from his cock, were indescribable; and he didn't know how to express his ecstasy.

"Katze…ah…that feels so good! Mm, you feel so warm, and I don't know what to do, I feel like I'm going to do _something_ and I want to push!"

Daryl began to lift his hips with Katze's lips locked on his cock. Katze had waited patiently for their recovery after their restoration, dreaming of the moment they would experience their first erections. To have it happen at the same time, was beyond his ability to articulate at the moment, not wanting to stop. Daryl was squirming more, and he tossed his head from side to side, arching his back. Then taking hold of Katze's head, he began to thrust impatiently.

Katze relaxed his throat, having not had a cock in his mouth since…well since Riki, and their doomed threesome years ago. Now that he had Daryl restored and gloriously endowed, he wanted to swallow this lover whole. He paused for a moment to see Daryl's face so aroused, then spoke.

"Daryl, don't hold back, come for me, do what feels natural, and we'll take this one step at a time."

Daryl moaned loudly, not caring if anyone heard, because his mind was in some other part of the universe. Katze began to really work his magic, as he moistened his fingers in his mouth, and began to penetrate Daryl. He thrust into him and Daryl lost all composure, and cried out his rapture, shooting his sex down Katze's eager throat.

"Ah! Katze!"

Daryl's body twitched, as his body felt the first residual spasms of his climax. Something he's _never_ felt before. He lay on the bed, transported by the wonder of his first experience as a whole man. He reached down to touch Katze's head, as Katze moved up to position himself for entry.

Daryl smiled, as he felt Katze's cock against his entrance, and began to press forward looking intently into Daryl's eyes. "Are you ready for me love?" Katze's eyes searched his lover's for a sign.

"Yes Katze, take me my love." Daryl took a deep breath, and closed his eyes as Katze gently penetrated slowly. Daryl adjusted, and tried to relax as he felt Katze's cock -for the first time- inside him.

"Daryl…you feel heavenly love, I can't believe we are _here_, in this moment, so linked."

Katze gazed at Daryl as he lifted his left leg, and pressed forward until he filled him completely. They stared at each other, enjoying the sensations that took over their bodies. Daryl reached up, and kissed Katze, enjoying the taste of his sex on his lips. Katze began to slowly thrust, moving in an out gently, at first; and then harder, as their passion rose. Soon they were both breathing hard, and Katze's thrusts were bordering on barbaric. They both were consumed with the pleasure of the fuck.

"Katze! Oh! That feels so _good_, harder my love. Oh…I never dreamed it would feel so good!"

Katze felt Daryl's throbbing cock against his abdomen, and he smiled. To be looking down and see Daryl aroused and erect once again, was extremely exciting.

"Oh sweetheart…you are so perfect. You look so beautiful from here... I told you all those sex toys would never compare to the _real_ thing….Do you like what you feel?" Katze purred, as Daryl reached up to hold on to Katze's arms, as his essence began to rise again. The wonderful sensations filled their bodies, as they headed to the final stretch; their bodies covered with sweat. Katze felt his body was about to do something it had not done since he was very young.

"Oh! Daryl!"

Katze erupted deeply into Daryl, filling his lover with his sex. Katze trembled, as the spasms of his release set Daryl off, and he ejaculated between them; his sex dripped off their bodies and they collapsed in exhaustion.

Neither spoke, only the soft sounds of their breathing could be heard. Finally, Daryl helped Katze clean up, and he gently positioned him in the bed. It was obvious that Katze did far more than he _should_ have. Daryl knew this, but they were both equally carried away, by the sensations of their _first time_. It was glorious. Katze gazed at Daryl, as he got under the covers with him, snuggling close once again.

"Katze? Are you alright? Maybe we shouldn't have done it yet…" Daryl's voice trailed off.

"Hush love, don't go there. I'm just as excited as you are, and I don't think we could have stopped even if we wanted to…I think _something_ more than just sex happened here." Katze whispered, "I could feel my body respond to you, but I felt as if some other _force_ was moving my body. Its hard to explain. But I felt warm all over, _similar_ to the way I felt in the hot springs."

"Your right…I could feel the same as you, but it didn't feel like it was anything in particular. It felt more like someone gently _urging_ me on…do you know what I'm mean?"

"Yeah, it felt like we were being gently nudged." Katze paused, "Do you think Riki had anything to do with this?" Katze looked at Daryl with a twinkle in his eyes.

Suddenly they both felt a gust of warm air, flow over them and swirl, slowly dissipating, and then there was calm. They both looked at each other and smiled knowingly, as they closed their eyes and fell asleep embraced in each others arms.

Riki moaned softly as the wind swirled around him gently. He opened his eyes and whispered, "That's one you guys owe me." He smiled and turned around finding Raoul watching him.

"What is it you're _looking_ for...Lord Am?"

Riki's eyes suddenly changed once more, dark as night, and his face glowed softly. His hair danced about, but not serenely as before, but more like the tail of a cat whipping about as if teased one time too many. Raoul looked at Riki, who looked quite different than he did a moment ago. Now he was on the defense, as he sensed a host of emotions coming from Raoul.

Petros watched with great concern. He now could see, that Riki had not seen Raoul at all. Perhaps his meditative state did not sense Raoul enter the cavern; which now made sense, as he also was not detected by Riki.

Raoul stiffened up, as Riki began to walk across the water seemingly gliding; unaffected by the deeper water beneath his feet. His eyes never lost contact with Raoul, whose confidence disappeared from his face, and for the first time- feeling genuinely nervous.

"You have stalked my every move Lord Am, yet you boldly sit in my presence, as if you had the _right_?" Riki's voice began to lower, "You are entering dangerous waters Raoul. Do you think you _know_ what is going on here?" Riki continued, "I have no desire to cross swords with you regarding Lord Iason. The man you knew, is no longer the _same_ man, as _I _am no longer the man you just pictured in your mind..."

Raoul flinched as Riki spoke once again. "Your claim to Lord Mink's heart will fall on deaf ears Lord Am, and you are better off knowing this _now._ For I will not tolerate interference in our reunion, nor will I allow a rival to assume a claim on what is _clearly_ mine." Riki's face lit up and his eyes now appeared menacing, as the proud Blondie stood up, and held his ground in a defiant stance.

"You claim Lord Mink of _old_, Lord Oskuro- _Riki_. But you will not deny _my_ heart's claim on Iason." Raoul stepped back, as Riki suddenly spoke with a loud voice, that echoed in the cavern.

"Betrayer! Search this so-called heart of yours! How easily you betrayed your lover, _dominated_ him, _assaulted_ him and attempted to _subjugate_ Lord Iason in _your_ claim to love?"

Riki's voice thundered, and Raoul was sent flying across the immense cavern. A panicked Petros ran from where he was watching this scene unfold, and flew across the ground, as he caught Raoul before he hit his head on the opposite wall.

Scraped and bruised, Petros spoke, "My Lord! My Lord Oskuro!" Petros bowed his face to the floor. "Please forgive this old fool for walking in upon your justice. But I pray you would please hear me…" Petros held Raoul's head down in a prostate position of humility, his head spun and his heart felt as if gripped by an invisible hand, cold and squeezing it tightly.

"Forgive this man, he is adjusting to all that has transpired, -as you are- seeing the many changes in the time you now exist in. There are four lives involved, both yourself my Lord, and Lord Mink share the lives -and bodies- of Lord Iason, Head of the Syndicate of your old world Amoi. And you my Prince share the life of young Riki…"

"A Pet! A _sex slave_ of no worth, subjugated, humiliated, abused and nearly killed- by one such as him!" Riki hissed, feeling all the emotion Riki the Dark has felt over his whole "Pet" episode. "His mind betrays his transgressions upon me, and he _dares_ to continue to exalt himself as a rival? This man does not hold claim on my _Flame_, the sooner he accepts this, the safer he will feel in my presence!"

Raoul began to tremble as the air was filled with static, as Riki's anger continued to rise. Petros continued to hold his face low to the ground.

"Yes my Prince, there is much that needs to be reconciled. But I beg your indulgence please; the people you will encounter are 10,000 years removed from your time. The Warrior Clans and the Intellects of old are gone, and only you my Prince and Lord Mink remain. You are the heirs to Amoi, and far more. Please view us as children, unaware of the importance of your return."

Riki began to calm a bit as the pressure on Raoul's chest was released, and Raoul began to breathe easier, but dared not to move. Riki's face also returned to normal as his anger began to subside.

"Lord Am, Raoul…" Riki's voice was now more compassionate, "I _do_ understand your feelings for Iason. I probably would feel as you do, if our roles were reversed. But they are not. You need to realize Iason and I have _always_ been together, that ten thousand years ago was only _yesterday_ to me and to him. Our feelings are far _deeper_ than they ever were as Master and Pet. We were never supposed to have been separated, then _or_ now.

Doesn't it seem obvious to you by now? I don't want you to become my enemy. Iason and I have enough of those to deal with. You and I had come to an understanding, and now you've got to let us be. I don't want to hurt you, but I will- if you interfere," Riki tried to smile at Raoul, who slowly looked up at Riki who now stood before him. He was truly shaken up by the power he felt coming from Riki.

But then Riki smiled a bit more, and sent out a surge of warmth from the heart that washed over the men who remained on their knees. Riki then reached out and gestured for them to stand.

"Petros, I'm sorry if you were hurt.." Riki looked into the Sage's eyes, "Perhaps you should soak in the springs, and try to regain your peace of mind." Riki spoke looking at the scrapes on Petros knees. Petros bowed and looked worried for Raoul.

Raoul did worry as Petros turned and walked away. He was never one to cower in fear, and felt shamed by Riki's compassion regarding Iason, and his feeling towards his old lover.

"Forgive me Lord Oskuro," Raoul whispered, "It has never been easy for me to accept that Iason had moved on in your old relationship when Riki -I mean- the Riki of _this_ time won the heart of Lord Mink. Even twice more difficult, to discover that the love we once shared was _never_ meant to be. That Lord Mink and you, Lord Oskuro, were always fated to reunite." Raoul sounded defeated, "You have no rival in me Lord Oskuro- Riki, please forgive my inbred arrogance, and less-than-noble behavior, I will not interfere again."

Riki walked up to Raoul and punched him playfully in the arm, "Yeah, well I do recall hearing that before.." Riki smiled, "Why don't you focus all your energy on being the _bad-ass _Blondie I know you are, and take out your frustrations on the assholes who took him." Riki's old demeanor caught the flustered Blondie by surprise, as Petros laughed out loud, as he gingerly walked towards the hot springs. Riki grinned and winked at Raoul who looked ready to pass out.

"You know Lord Am, perhaps you could use a good soaking in the hot springs yourself. If you behave, perhaps I'll allow you to speak with Lord Mink…what do you say?"

Poor Raoul was having trouble keeping up with the two faces of Riki's persona, as the two personalities were starting to blend more by the minute. He cautiously nodded, as Riki gently pushed him near the steps of the water grinning from ear to ear.

Iason enjoyed the massage given by the medics. His body was beginning to feel better as the therapy, coupled with Riki's sessions in the hot springs were truly speeding up his healing. He wanted to speak with Riki, hoping to give him the information as to his destination. They would be arriving on Rhea tomorrow night and wanted to have a plan in place.

Iason had requested not to be disturbed wanting to meditate on Riki. Ayuda stood watch near the entrance ready to intercept anyone who entered. Martin and the other medics found some candles and placed them throughout the room and then dimmed the lights so Iason could meditate properly.

Iason could feel his strength curse through his body; his mind was getting stronger as he could now spread his thoughts in all directions hearing the many voices of the ship. He searched out for the Commander, finding him in his quarters. Iason hovered over his body as he slept with Victor in his arms. He wondered what kind of man he was, seeing that he wore the symbol of the Sword and Shield around his neck.

Was he a former member of the Firm? Why would he involve himself in such a mission? Iason then looked at Victor sleeping peacefully in his arms. The doctor's perversions could rival some people he knew; Omaki came to mind, having such an unquenchable penchant for sexual mischief.

Iason was pleasantly surprised that he did not suffer any pain in his head, as he continued to move about the ship watching the many activities of the crew. He then followed one of the medics back to the medic's quarters. He noticed they all congregated together as if meeting for some purpose.

Martin spoke in a hushed voice, "OK, now that the Commander and Victor are in their quarters, we have a chance to talk. We're getting closer to Rhea, and we need to find a way to protect Lord Mink from the Elders." Martin looked at his fellow medic's as they listened intently. "Lord Mink has healed very quickly, thanks to the round the clock massages and the enriched meals we've been serving him.

I think the Commander doesn't have a clue about what he has in his custody. Lord Mink is clearly something _more_ than just the Head of the Syndicate. Remember how his face changed, and his eyes turned a deeper shade? Only a powerful being could generate such power given the injuries he's suffered." The medic's all agreed.

Owen who had been providing the lotions and medicinal herbs for his meals spoke, "I've heard tales of an ancient prophesy from Aristia, since I buy all my healing herbs from there. It states that an ancient Lord and a Prince from Amoi, would someday return to bring order back to the universe." His eyes grew big as he added dramatic flair to his expressions. "It's written that: 'The Flame would burn one's hand if held too tight,' and that 'The Tempest would fan the Flame,' or something like that."

Martin spoke again, "That's exactly the kind of thing Lord Mink said remember? He said, '_The Tempest has roused the Flame once more. Behold the Intellect who loved the Tempest, and fear his wrath those who would take what is his!'"_ A hushed silence came over the group of medics, and then Martin spoke once more.

"We have to protect Lord Mink at all costs, I don't know what the Elders want with him on Rhea, but I'm sure it's not to set up house. I mean, Lord Mink is a very important man on Amoi, why would they take him? Credits? I doubt it; those people have a city full of treasure. No, I think there is more to this mission- Lord Mink is something more. Did you guys see how the Commander and Victor have kept away from them?"

"Yeah, they won't even go into his room." spoke Jake, the young medic who has been personally preparing Iason's meals. "They seem afraid of him all of the sudden, it was kind of weird to see them all freaked out yesterday when Lord Mink got upset."

"We can't take over the ship, we're just medics. But perhaps when we get to Rhea we can move about more freely. If Lord Mink requests our continued treatments, we can at least continue to protect him that way. His bodyguard Ayuda seems really capable of protecting him, but we'll have to find some weapons for him. So we'll split up after we're paid and use those credits toward obtaining some, and meet back wherever they are going to take him. Owen and I will remain with Lord Mink and the six of you need to get the weapons."

They all agreed, and began to break up their meeting when they felt the sudden surge of a warm breeze in their midst. Iason's voice was suddenly in their minds. "Martin, I cannot permit you to risk your lives for me. Please don't do anything so foolish, that would endanger you and your friends." Iason's voice was kind, as he looked down upon the medics. "I will have aid coming soon, and we shouldn't tip them off in any way."

Martin and the other's were at first frightened to hear Iason's voice in their heads. "Lord Mink, we have to try to at least find a weapon for Ayuda, what if they harm you both?" We can't just stand by, and see you injured again." Martin spoke out loud.

"All things will have their time Martin. We must discover what it is they want with me, and I don't want to see you, -any of you- come to any harm. Keep your plans as a back up. If the need arises, I will let you know when I'll need you. Is that understood?" Iason sent a surge of warm energy to the group of young men, who closed their eyes and felt the warmth wash through their bodies.

"Alright, Lord Mink, we'll do as you say. Please don't come to any harm, we would be devastated if you should be injured once again."

"We have an agreement Martin. Thank you all for your kindness and your loyalty, I will not forget any of you." Iason smiled and then left the area of their quarters, and returned to his room. He continued to meditate, under the watchful eye of Ayuda.

Riki retired to the master bedroom, finally exhausted with the many issues of the day. He lay on the bed and wondered if Iason was doing okay. The whole scene with Raoul bothered him. That Raoul was jealous, or even saddened by the truth of their newly revealed identities, reminded him of Elder Eric's betrayal, and the past encounter with Raoul in the Taming Tower. Both incidents fed to the anger he unleashed upon Raoul.

He now realized, had not Petros caught Raoul, he certainly would have been killed. This power needed to be controlled and channeled. His old ways, and his current behavior, both revealed to him that his temper was a dangerous and volatile issue. It is one thing to beat someone up, or pitch a fit when upset, but his newly acquired powers were dangerous, and although he felt justified in using it, he would have to learn to manage it.

Riki recalled the nightmare of taking the life of Kei at Dana Burn years ago. He never set out to kill him, only to defend himself. The thought of taking a life repulsed him. His being of the Warrior Clan's, reminded him of the great leaps his people made towards maintaining a civilization of peace, harmony and prosperity.

Riki now remembered the many lessons his father taught him. "Strength comes in many forms son. Physical strength can provide shelter, sustenance and security. But strength of the heart- is what defines a man. Your heart can be loyal, compassionate, and loving. You must walk the fine line when it comes to strength Riki, because strength can harm, and kill if not _balanced_."

Riki thought about the rescue he was about to attempt. Will he be able to control, and refine the power within? A power he as a child, was taught to suppress, and -yield to- when angered or injured. He nearly killed Raoul, and that was never his intent, and knew Iason would have been saddened by Raoul's death.

Riki knew he needed to meditate, and reflect on all the day's activities. So he sat up on the bed, and reached out, to focus his thoughts on Iason. His love for this man has always been his strength; his last thought when facing death in the past. And it was this love that stayed his hand against all temptation. Now Riki would have to draw strength from it, to push him hard to the task at hand, which at this particular time, was the rescue of Iason.

He had plenty of information for Iason, and felt he needed to seek him out to exchange ideas. He brought out his Aristian meditation spheres, and concentrated on the serene chimes, as he relaxed his breathing; focusing on the image of Iason, reaching out to the far reaches of his mind. But nothing happened. Riki tried for several minutes, puzzled by the silence. He thought of his previous links, and each time he was either close by to Iason on Amoi, then on the Ios, and finally on Aristia. But only in the hot springs.

The physical manifestation occurred only on the Estate, which again was directly _over_ the springs. So Riki decided to visit the springs once more, the hour was quite late but he wanted to reassure himself that Iason was alright. He took a candle in his hand, as he slowly descended the long corridor that led to the springs. He lit the candles near the water's edge, making the enormous cavern seem larger than before when it was well lit.

He decided to sit on the top step, and looked into the water. He could feel his skin shiver, and not because he was cold, because the cavern was quite warm. It was because he felt he _resonated_ with the minerals in the warm water. He began his breathing exercises once again, and focused on Iason. His mind began to expand, as his reach flew across the stars. Riki could feel his body tingle, as waves of energy began to curse through his mind. His body began to react, as his hair started to float gently and his face began to glow softly.

Riki reached out with his hands, as a sudden tempest whipped around him at first, nearly pushing him into the springs. Riki slowly opened his eyes, looking across the surface of the warm water; the rising steam gently outlined a figure that slowly came to focus, and now stood in front of him. It was Iason.

"I was hoping you would seek me out tonight." Iason smiled sensually, as he walked up to Riki reaching out to take his hand. Riki looked over his shoulder, to see himself sitting on the water's edge.

"Iason, how could you reach me? Are you alright?" Riki looked at Iason's beautiful face, wondering if this was really possible. Iason took his hand and brought it up to his lips for a kiss.

Iason looked at Riki's lips, wanting to drink from them, until his intoxication made him drunk with desire. Riki smiled and reached up, placing his hands around Iason's neck, and kissed him ever so gently, ever so slowly.

He pulled away, "Iason, are you okay? How did you find me so quickly? I just began to meditate, in fact- I've been trying for several minutes, but couldn't get through. But when I came down to the hot springs, I reached you right away."

Iason wrapped his arms around Riki, "I believe that the mineral content of the springs resonates and amplifies our powers." Iason's eyes changed to a darker shade of blue, and his hair began to float serenely around his head. "See? You and I are more than we seem to be, there is untapped energy within us. I've only recently come to understand this, due to certain events here on the ship.

When my spirits are high, I seem able to send out a surge of energy, that affects those around me in a positive way. I've noticed that their expressions change as if, -for the sake of another word- seem to be in a state of blissful ecstasy." Iason paused, when he saw Riki's expression change. "What is it love?"

Riki's eyes lit up, "I've had the same happen to me here! It seems that when I'm content, those around me act like they're in a trance or something." Then Riki's expression changed to a more serious one, "But then something quite different happens when I'm pissed off…"

Iason gave Riki a knowing glance, "Oh? What has happened?"

Riki ran his hand through his hair. "Well, it seems I can sense when someone's thinking _negatively_ towards me, or actually anyone. But something happened tonight… I almost killed Raoul."

Iason looked shocked, although he knew Raoul was quite _capable_ of doing something stupid, to set Riki off. He asked, "How so?"

Riki sighed, "Well, he actually said…" Riki whispered, "that he claimed your _heart._ That I was still just a _Pet_, and that now that I'm a Prince, I still didn't _deserve_ you." Riki looked away, saddened even more after hearing himself say it.

Iason looked at Riki with a smile, "Riki, you should know by now, that Raoul is limited to only two reactions when it comes to you and me; regret and remorse. He holds no place in my heart. My life was made complete by you, and you _alone_." Iason touched his cheek, "In getting my memories back, I know the one who held my heart then, -and now- stands before me." Iason reached down and kissed him once more with such passion, Riki could only moan as he melted in the warmth of the kiss.

Riki broke away, "I'm such a fool! Have I changed at all Iason?" Riki turned his face, "Words spoken by ones who covet the love we share, Eric in the past, and Raoul in the present. Why do their words cut me so deep?" Riki began to fade in his sadness.

"Riki stop!" Iason reached out, and pulled Riki by the waist, embracing him from behind. "We shall not repeat the errors of the past." Iason tightened his embrace, feeling Riki's heartbeat beneath his hold.

"No one can _ever_ claim my heart but you..." Iason kissed his neck tenderly. "No one will _ever_ take what is mine away from me _ever_ again..." Iason raised one of Riki's hands to his lips, and kissed it softly. "And there shall _never_ be distance between your heart and mine..." Iason pressed his lips against Riki's neck, and breathed deeply.

Iason felt his heart overflow with passion that seemed to surround Riki, who stood frozen in place. He whispered into Riki's ear, "This is truly...what my _heart_ desires. We have endured so much my love, and we are still going to have to endure a bit more until we are reunited. You were dealt a bad hand twice my love. Why you returned as Riki the Dark, is a testament to your strength. Your desire to be free, and to seek justice for a multitude of sins against both you and me."

Iason placed his hand beneath Riki's chin, and turned it up towards his. He kissed his lips and then his neck, then spoke softly, "I was never one to struggle in either life, until I met you." Iason paused, then turned Riki around to face him. "Love requires work, -hard work- and a strong determination to hold what is _important_ to you with both hands. Even if what is before you, is nothing but an image in your mind's eye."

Iason kissed Riki, as he continued his heart-felt declarations. "Riki, when you left Amoi then... I searched the stars for hundreds of years, never losing sight of the reasons we were separated. I swore on my dying breath, that if I ever met you in another life, I'd _fight_ whole-hearted, to keep you by my side forever. To never take life for granted, and spend the rest of my life discovering new ways, -every day- of loving you _more_ than the day before."

Riki continued to gaze into Iason's eyes, as he poured his heart out, laying it before him. "Iason…" Riki began to speak, but Iason continued.

"Riki, my life on Amoi now was filled with an emptiness that power, and authority could never fill. I lived a life under the influence of opulence, grandeur and eccentric arrogance. But I feel now, that our identities being hidden, were somehow a strategy Jupiter gambled on, to possibly _protect_ us. But we found a way, _love_ found its way through time, space and yes, even rivals. Here we are, heirs to a future Amoi, and I for one, will not allow anyone or anything come between us ever again."

Iason raised his hand and gently stroked Riki's hair.

"Riki, I love you. My only regret, is that in both lifetime's you were made to doubt your love, your feelings for me. That the sorrow you suffered in the past, has _echoed_ in the life you live in the present. I also shared such doubts, fearing you would leave me; that perhaps you did not love _me_ as I did you, and you would run away at the first opportunity. But now I see, that we were always _meant_ to be together in the past, _and_ in the present. I will work hard to make sure my love is forever written in your heart...that there will never be room for doubt ever again."

Riki seemed to draw strength from Iason's declarations. He knew Iason's love was true, it was just his foolish doubts that were carried forward. The painful memories had resurfaced, since they never had the chance to truly be processed, and the two lovers never reconciled. He knew the events of the past would become as real now, as they did then. He took Iason's hand and kissed each palm.

"Iason, I knew I'd have to cross this bridge, when I recalled my past. I knew there would be pain and regret, for never turning back when you called my name, for not _trusting_ you're words, or you're tears as genuine. When you and I first met in Midas, my heart was split into many pieces, I had a life of poverty and neglect. Anger and survival instincts are what kept me alive. When you and I began on that path, we had no idea who we were, and frankly- you made my life a living hell."

Iason closed his eyes, feeling the surge of sadness in Riki's heart. The love he held for him as his beloved Pet, and the love he recalled from the past- both pulled at his heartstrings.

"Oh Riki, my love.." Iason wanted to gather Riki in his arms but Riki raised a hand.

"Let me say this Iason, it needs to be said. Lord Iason and Prince Riki are here," Riki pointed to his heart and is head, "But Lord Mink of Eos, and Riki the Dark, mongrel Pet, have to reconcile with _them_. A _healing_ needs to occur, and I for one want to do so now, before forces known and unknown, attempt to come between us and pull us apart once more."

Iason swallowed hard, as he looked deeply into Riki's eyes, "You need only mention the word, and I am there with you."

Iason wanted this to pass also. He didn't want Riki to suffer one more minute more, he wanted Riki _whole_, and confident. For he knew their journey towards their reunion, would be filled with difficulties, and he wanted no doubt to darken Riki's heart, or cloud his judgment.

"Riki, I want to do something…" Iason smiled, and held him close. "Please enter the hot springs, and focus your thoughts on me." Iason pulled on Riki's hands for a moment, "Wake your body, and enter the water my love."

Riki closed his eyes, and opened them once more, seeing the water before him, he stood up and removed his silk robe, and pajama trousers. He gently stepped into the water, and began to focus his mind on Iason. Iason was silent, as he joined Riki in their mind's eye.

"Iason? Where are you?"

Riki looked around. He was now in the master bedroom, which was lit only by candles. He heard Iason breathing softly, and then appeared before him. He wore a pair of white silk pants and robe. But then he sensed the presence of someone else, hidden behind the swirling veil of warm air that spun around them both. Thinking Petros may have tapped in accidentally as before, he just ignored it.

Iason embraced Riki once more and kissed him passionately, raising Riki up to meet his lips.

"Iason…how I love you so…" Riki whispered, "If only you were here, holding me tight." Riki looked into Iason's eyes, as their passion suddenly blazed in their hearts, and they were surrounded by a golden light as they hungrily fed off each others kiss.

_**Iason's song... **_

Iason pulled away, and now gently kissed Riki's neck, biting him here and there, as Riki gasped. He held him gently in his embrace, and he whispered a melodic tune in his ear that echoed all around them.

"_There's a state of grace that happens every day._

_Its a feeling I thought lost, or locked away. _

_Another question to an answer that I've known... _

_Oh when are you coming? _

_Coming home for sure…"_

Iason kissed his lips once more, as he tightened his embrace. Then gently caressing his body, he reached behind Riki, and cupped his ass, as he continued his gentle tune, and gazed into Riki's eyes.

"_I'd walk a thousand miles just to hear you calling there my name... _

_Kiss me softly, kiss me slowly, _

_I get lost in you, like only lover's do…"_

Iason lifted Riki into his arms gently spinning several times.

"_Hold me closer, love me tender, _

_I get swept away, like only lover's do…"_

Riki's eyes shined with a love so brilliant, his hair began to dance, as Iason's serenade excited him so much, he began to hunger for Iason's kiss once more. Iason was equally aroused, and in the next moment, were removing each others clothes.

Riki smiled, "I hear music Iason…"

Iason gently lifted Riki in his arms, and placed him on the bed, as Iason's hair and eyes became alive with desire. His golden mane moved as if gently caught in a breeze. He once again gazed at Riki, placing a hand on his lips, and continued to softly serenade his lover.

"_You've awaken something deep inside my soul._

_And every moment, ever breath I feel it more._

_You've hidden treasure that you kept down deep inside,_

_We make love freely, as we watch the new sun rise." _

Then it was as if a light of awareness shined in Riki's mind; a passionate memory of a familiar encounter. He began to quietly sing the song Iason began.

_I'd live a thousand lives, if every one I'd live, could be with you… _

_Kiss me softly, kiss me slowly, _

_I get lost in you, like only lovers do. _

_Hold me closer, love me tender, _

_I get swept away, like only lover's do…" _

Riki whispered the tune, as he remembered.

"Iason! It's our song…_kiss me softly_…"

Iason covered Riki's face with gentle kisses, as Riki whispered, "_Kiss me slowly…"_

Iason bit his nipples, playfully making Riki arch his back, as Iason embraced his body.

Riki continued to whisper, "_I get lost in you, like only lover's do."_

His sweet voice sighed, as Iason moved his embrace lower to caress his hips, and gently raked his fingers down his taut body. Iason kept quiet, moaning his excitement when Riki's erection pressed against his body.

"_Hold me closer, love me tender, I get swept away, like only lovers do…"_

Riki gasped, as Iason took his cock into his mouth, softly wiggling his tongue over his warm flesh. Iason skillfully loved Riki, knowing his lover's every sensitive zones, yet caressed Riki with an eagerness that betrayed his own aroused state.

As Iason caressed Riki's body, they became inflamed with passion. Riki lifted his hips to meet Iason's kisses and warm tongue, that seemed to find every inch of him aroused. Iason then moved up over Riki's body, slowly caressing his body with his own, to embrace Riki as he now continued their love song.

"_I'd live a thousand lives, if every one I'd live, could be with you…"_

Iason softly spoke the words, as he looked intensely into Riki's dark eyes. Then he pulled his right leg up, and caressed his hip, as he sensually began to grind his rigid cock against Riki's.

"_Kiss me softly, kiss me slowly, I get lost in you, like only lovers do.."_

Riki's heart raced as Iason drank from his lips once more, enjoying the taste of his sex on Iason's lips.

"_Hold me closer, love me tender..."_

Iason cooed, as Riki melted in his arms. Never had anyone serenaded him in such an erotic way. He raised his hips to meet Iason's sensual grind.

"_I get swept away, like only lover's do.."_ Iason smiled, as he slowly penetrated Riki.

"Oh, Iason…you feel so good, you're cock is so warm...mm." Riki moaned, as Iason slowly filled him.

"My love, my Prince. Did you recognize the words we sang?" Iason pulled out almost completely, then thrust again deeper as Riki moaned his delight.

"Iason, I heard music- music playing all around us- and in my head! And a memory of the passion we shared when we first heard this song."

Riki eagerly raised his hips, as Iason now raised his left leg, and pressed them towards Riki's chest, as he put his whole body into the cadence of the fuck. Riki cried out as his essence began to rise. Iason was gazing intently into Riki's eyes, as his thrusts made him grunt with excitement.

"My love, my _**one **_and _only_- I will _**never**_ love another..."

Iason closed his eyes, and then there was music playing all around them. The final chorus was a whisper, as their love sounds added an erotic charge to the music. Iason pulled out, and flipped Riki over to his stomach and raised his hips.

"Riki, you make my life complete.." Iason whispered, as he slowly penetrated once more and held Riki tightly by the hips, as Riki bucked back eager for more.

"Iason, ram it hard….let me feel you deeply inside me.."

Riki gasped, as the tempest that blew around them suddenly froze. The only sounds heard were the sounds of their breathing, and their spine tingling moans. Iason took Riki passionately; their bodies glistened with the sweat of their lovemaking. Riki placed his head on the bed, and moaned his pleasure as Iason took him in earnest.

"Riki, my love, my _Tempest_, you set my heart a blaze…"

Iason's low sex cry began to rise, as Riki continued to buck back, pursing his lips; feeling Iason slap against the back of his thighs.

"Iason!"

The two lover's began to glow softly, and Iason's hair began to float eerily about his head like a halo. The tempest now roared around them once more, as they erupted in blissful ecstasy. Iason threw his head back, as his body stiffened and ejaculated into Riki's inner sanctum. Riki breathed hard, as he bucked a few more times in his climax, feeling the residual spasm of Iason's spent cock, which still filled him. Iason finally pulled out, and collapsed on Riki's back, then pulled him along as he rolled onto his side, and embraced Riki close to his chest.

As they're breathing finally calmed down, Iason spoke into Riki's ear. "My love, my dearest heart, you are mine now, and _forever._" Iason caressed Riki's face, and pulled his hair back gently, forcing his face to tilt up in order to kiss his lips. Riki turned his chin up, and drank from Iason for several moments, as the glow of their bodies dimmed and they returned back to normal.

"Enough!" Came the voice behind the veil that now lifted.

"Enough already! Let me go- let me be, you've made your point!"

The angry voice of Raoul who sat in a corner of the master bedroom, echoed in the darkness as he sat unable to move or turn away; watching the two lovers behind a veil of wind and light.

Iason gently rose on one elbow, glaring in the direction of Raoul's voice, as Riki turned to look at Iason confused.

"What's going on Iason?"

Iason bent down and kissed Riki hungrily, then spoke, "Riki, this song was one of _many_ written for us over ten-thousand years ago. I remembered that it was our favorite. It was a celebration of our undying love, forever dedicated to you and me, and the love we shared then…and _now._"

In the next moment, Iason and Riki now appeared in their royal robes. Iason's face now glowed once more, but not because he was aroused. No- he had another reason.

"Lord Am- Raoul, you shall _never_ impose yourself on Lord Oskuro, nor shall you _presume_ to know my feelings. By saying Riki is not _worthy_ of my love, you insult _me._ For you must think my love is not worthy of _his_…is this so?" Iason continued his gaze at Raoul who felt Iason's icy stare. "If indeed you feel that way, then you are incorrect to presume I hold _you_ in my heart. For I assure you, there is no room in _my_ heart for more than _one_ lover, and _you_ are not that lover."

Riki said nothing, as he stood next to Iason who now placed his hand in his. "You are truly fortunate that Lord Riki Oskuro _spared_ your life, and you can thank _Riki the Dark, of Midas- _for that."

Iason's eyes returned to normal, and his hair calmed down. Raoul could do nothing but listen. He had never experienced such an event in the mind's eye, and couldn't do anything but watch the two lovers in their erotic encounter. He figured this was Iason's way of telling him where he stood. Had it been _anyone_ else, he probably would have masturbated as he watched them; they were so beautiful together, it pained him to watch.

Iason now spoke once again, "So now that I have you before me, see the image of the two men who abducted me."

Iason focused, as the image of Commander Darius Raymone and Victor, appeared before Raoul who stiffened, as he recognized Victor immediately. A look that was not lost to Iason.

"You recognize this man?" Iason removed the image of Darius, "He is skilled in an area _you_ should be very familiar with, -mind blocks- and the manipulation of the inner psyche. He held me deep in a medically induced coma due to my injuries, but was actually quite a capable surgeon. However, his mind blocks were quite convincing, and kept me from awakening on my own. I've made allies with the eight medics on board this ship, in particular a young man named Martin.

I've been fortunate, in that they are quite skilled in bringing me back to health. This, coupled with Riki's treatment on Aristia, and his ability to reach me when I lay in darkness, were able to release me from the mental blocks. Ayuda is keeping watch over me for now, and between him and the medics, they guard against the doctor who has attempted to sedate me back into his mental blocks.

I am being taken to the planet Rhea on the outskirts of Sector 949.2, near the _Path of the Ancients_. The Council of Elders hired this Darius, who seems to have obtained an education at the _Firm_, but seems unlikely to have left on good terms. I have regained my health, and the power of my Clan has awakened. I will not act until I can determine their purpose. Its safe to assume Jupiter is probably one of the reasons, as there's always been bad blood between Jupiter, and the members of these Elder sects." Iason looked at Raoul who listened quietly.

Raoul then spoke, "Iason, how much do you recall, with regards to events on Amoi _after_ you and Lord Oskuro left?"

Iason looked at Riki, who shrugged his shoulders. "There are still some gaps in my memory, which I blame on my recent injuries…"

Raoul spoke again, "There is an explanation for some of your gaps- and it has nothing to do with you're injures.

As Lord Oskuro does not recall either, then the reason may be simpler than you think." Raoul recalled Jupiter's briefing, "Jupiter suppressed your memories to protect you yes; but there is a more _personal_ reason, and I am not the one who should explain this to you both."

Raoul looked at the two Lords standing side by side in their royal robes, and in his mind he could now see how good they looked together. It was a pity they would soon discover how their families died, and how Amoi was embroiled in Civil War due to Eric's doing.

Iason stepped forward, "Well, if you know- spit it out! Especially if it has any bearing on my current situation." Iason began to get worked up, for he knew there were pieces of their memories missing. The veil of fog that clouded their memories prevented them from reaching deeper into their memories of them, and of their two families. This both frustrated Iason and Riki, but they knew eventually all would be revealed in the end.

Raoul knew this was not his place, to reveal anymore. "Jupiter, I'm certain will explain it all to you, but it does bear repeating, that the Council of Elders means to harm you, Riki, and Jupiter. The Clans of Ancient Amoi, and the descendants of these _Elders,_ runs deep, and all this bad blood will affect us all. We need to act on this with a quick response. We are easily three days away from you, so I would advise you to sit tight until we arrive. If Sir Raymone, and I uncover any more information from the captive we have in custody, Lord Oskuro will communicated this to you immediately."

Raoul then lowered his voice, as he looked at Iason, and bowed slightly. "Its good to see you have recovered from your injuries. Petros and Odi have explained the extent of the injuries you suffered, as Riki also shared -and mirrored- your injuries. Please take care."

Raoul then turned to Riki and spoke, "Lord Oskuro, Riki- again, please forgive my arrogance. My words offended you deeper than I thought, -and for that- I regret saying them. You rewarded my bitter words earlier tonight with compassion. I thank you Riki, for you certainly are far more enlightened in mind and heart than I am. Please accept my humble apology…to you _both._"

Raoul smiled slightly, as Iason and Riki began to fade from his mind. He awoke in his room covered in sweat. The visual memory of their lovemaking played over in his mind. He had never seen anything as sensual, and erotically stunning, as the scene of Iason tenderly serenading and then loving Riki.

Seeing Iason recovered, and healthy made his anxiety lessen a bit. But knowing that Iason held such power -same as Riki exhibited- made him wonder about these _Intellects_ being powerful. Though the _Warrior Clans_, Riki's Clan- were physically stronger than either the Intellects or these Elders.

Raoul thought of all that history, and pondered what wonders Jupiter must have seen in the ten-thousand years she's existed. This brought up another question, why has Jupiter hidden all this history? Not even Iason knew of it, only the _Firm_. Raoul felt he was about to witness something wonderful happen throughout the known universe. He closed his eyes, and hoped Iason would never disrupt his peaceful slumber with images of them both so occupied- just to prove a point. Iason could be extremely cruel and calculating when it came to his Riki, a lesson he's now experienced twice, and didn't care to repeat ever again.

The final thoughts he pondered were of Victor. How in the world did he fit into all this? He knew this man _intimately_, and wondered what mischief he might be up to. He remembered this man as an over-sexed pervert to rival Lord Megala Chi, who built all those blasted viewing holes into Iason's penthouse to view them as _they_ were intimate. This doctor was no idiot, he had skills. He enjoyed his work a bit _too_ much, and did not care what the outcomes of his experiments were, so long as he succeeded.

Raoul felt a surge of anxiety, at the thought of the type of damage he could do to Iason's mind. He was relieved somewhat, that Iason had Ayuda, having heard Sir Hector Stone was his father. Ayuda was certainly capable, and the eight medics also were a bonus. But Raoul felt he needed to hasten their departure, and would press on to Sir Raymone to do just that at sunrise. There was no time to wait, and now that Riki had also recovered from his injuries, he felt his unique powers could prove to be quite useful, though he did not ever want to be on the _receiving_ end of his anger.

Iason and Riki held each other as they made final plans for the rescue. Iason asked him to not place himself in danger. Riki reassured him, "I'm not going to do anything to risk your safety Iason, but as you yourself have experienced, our awakening powers have control issues. I mean they're great- but they are new to us both." Riki touched Iason's hair, gently lifting a handful of his golden hair and inhaled it's wonderful scent, "Mm see what I mean? I can still recall your scent, the taste of your lips, and the warmth of your embrace."

Iason sighed deeply, "Yes, I know this is all new to us, but there is a way to control our emotions, so we at least don't harm those around us, who are here to help us. Remember our lessons in meditation? We can apply the same principles by breathing, relaxation and _focus_. Try to apply those methods. You already proved tonight to have some control over your anger, when you stayed your hand and yielded to reason- by not killing Raoul.

Riki thought about it, "Yeah, well Petros was holding Raoul's face on the ground all petrified." Riki mused, "Besides, I figure no matter what Raoul said, _you_ would have been affected by his death." Riki looked up at Iason who smiled, filling his heart to overflow with love for Riki.

"My Prince, you are truly _noble_. I am so happy you are who you are." Iason purred. They kissed once more, then said their good-bye's as they faded from their mind's eye. Riki slowly walked out of the hot springs, dressed, and made his way to the master bedroom. He crawled into bed as exhaustion led his mind to a peaceful sleep.

Dawn came too quickly, as the Estate was once again buzzing with activity, as all enjoyed their morning meal. Sir Raymone and Raoul began to prepare for the mission, as they waited for Riki to make his appearance. Both Raoul and Heiku wondered _who_ would appear- Lord Oskuro or Riki. Raoul recalled last night's episode, and wanted to put it all behind him. He wanted to get going now that he saw Iason, and knew _where_ they were heading. Luis and Raoul had briefed the team regarding the importance of Lord Mink's safe return, and cautioned them with regards to Lord Riki Oskuro's _unique_ abilities.

Lord Saber and the team of Blondie's, were uneasy regarding the reasons the "Pet" of Lord Mink had obtained royal status. In fact, Lord Saber was quite miffed for being sent to their rooms like children when they arrived. No doubt he expected to be catered to, as they were Elite members of Intelligence and Security. He was also angry they had not been _informed_ of all that occurred the day before, regarding Riki's _special_ abilities. He sat at the table drinking his coffee as Raoul and Luis continued to discuss the plan.

On the other hand, Sir Luis had no issues with regards _his_ team. They all know now _who_ Lord Mink and Lord Oskuro were, and looked forward to serving them. Luther in fact, couldn't wait to see Riki, as they came in late into the evening, and retired to their rooms per Sir Luis' request. The team was anxious to get underway, and all eyes looked for Riki to enter the dining hall.

Petros walked into the dining hall and all eyes turned to him, as he stood by the entrance near Jathan who waited for Riki to enter. Riki had been meditating since dawn, preparing for his journey. As he was being dressed by Petros and Jathan, he felt a surge of power curse through his body; the anxiety he held the night before was gone, and his eyes darkened with anticipation.

He walked in the dining hall dressed in a skin tight black bodysuit similar to Raoul's, a black cape held by a golden clip, and a matching leather belt that held a laser pistol, and of all things, a level 20-Casey whip. His body was adorned with his gold and sapphire jewelry, and he wore black knee-high boots.

All were stunned by his appearance, and the room became tense as the Blondie's became uneasy, meeting Riki for the first time. Raoul, Luis, and the rest of the household bowed as he entered; the Blondie's also bowed, though a little uncertain. Lord Saber in particular, didn't see how the man before him was so important. He had listened all morning to the household whispering with excitement, as they went about their duties regarding Lord Oskuro.

Riki walked over to his seat, and they all sat once again and began to speak at once, while they ate their food. Tai directed the attendants to bring Lord Oskuro his breakfast, knowing what he liked. Riki smiled at Tai's reluctance to embrace his role as royalty, but said nothing. He drank his orange juice first, which brought a smile to Toma and Daryl, who knew _exactly_ why he did so before coffee.

Katze and Daryl sat next to each other; Katze raised his coffee cup and gestured to Riki, as he winked and smiled, while Daryl blushed. Riki nodded and smiled knowingly at the two lovers. He bit into a piece of bacon, and looked around the room, to notice the team members were all staring at him. Riki's appearance had quite an effect on them. Raoul cleared his throat and glared at them, as they continued to eat their food.

Sir Raymone spoke, "Good morning Lord Oskuro, we are set to leave within the hour, is there any information you would like to contribute regarding Lord Mink?

Riki looked around and then spoke, "Lord Mink has been briefed as to our plans. He indicated Ayuda and the Medics have a secondary plan to obtain weapons, and guard Lord Mink until we arrive. Lord Mink has regained his strength, and wishes to first find out what it is his captors want, before he acts. It is his understanding, that Jupiter may be the actual target, and their reason for abducting him, is yet to be determined."

Raoul looked at Riki, as he noticed he was speaking more like Lord Oskuro, and made a mental note to carefully think before he spoke. Lord Saber, on the other hand did not care for all the attention the young man was receiving, nor the reason _he_ was to lead the rescue.

Riki sensed the negativity coming from Lord Saber, and his eyes darkened. His face began to glow softly, and his hair floated about. Odi and the bodyguards took a defensive stand near Riki's seat, as Luis and Raoul looked around the table to see who was foolish enough, to irritate Lord Oskuro so early in the day.

Riki turned his gaze to Lord Saber, who now felt the weight of his gaze, and squirmed a bit in his seat. He had been warned not to provoke the Prince; Raoul cleared his throat again, giving Lord Saber a warning stare, but the arrogant Blondie did not respond to Raoul's glare.

"What is your name?" Riki's voice was steady, as he addressed Lord Saber.

Luis was about to speak, when Raoul interrupted, "Lord Oskuro, Lord Saber and the team have only recently been briefed of your role in this mission." Raoul spoke maintaining a respectful tone.

Riki continued to look at Lord Saber, "Lord Saber is it? What is it you wish to say, as I see your _thought's_ concerns, but yet your lips haven't moved."

Lord Saber felt the heat rise in his face, as all looked intently at him. "Forgive me Lord Oskuro, I am just _intrigued_ by your appearance. As you can understand, we have never encountered one such as you." Lord Saber quickly changed his tone to a more pleasant one.

Riki smiled, "You were actually _more_ than just intrigued. You were asking yourself how the "Mongrel Pet" of Lord Mink could have obtained _Royal_ status…is it not so?" Riki's tone lowered a bit, "I will tell you this once, _all_ of you. My _status_ is not the issue on this mission, Lord Mink's rescue is your _priority._ And I will not tolerate petty squabbling to obscure your focus. If you feel you cannot be part of this mission, due to your _delicate_ 'Elite' sensibilities, then I suggest you remain here and help the household complete their duties. For I will not risk Lord Mink's life for _your_ sake." Riki glanced at Raoul, whose face betrayed his anxiety over the change in Riki's appearance, recalling his recent thrashing in the hot springs the night before.

Petros spoke up to break the tension, "My Lord, all preparations have been made, and only await your word."

Petros looked at Raoul who nodded, "Yes, we are set to depart momentarily." Raoul agreed, as some of the team rose from their seats and left the dining hall. Riki's body returned to normal as Lord Saber looked at Raoul, and quickly rose and exited the dining hall, thankful for Petros' timely intervention.

Riki closed his eyes and silently meditated, in order to calm down. There would be many who would view his sudden change of status as Lord Saber did. And not just the Elite, but all who knew him. He thought of Iason, who did mention there would be difficulties for them both. But knew all would work out eventually.

Raoul, Heiku and Luis remained at the table, as Raoul stood up and looking at Riki, bowed as he spoke, "Thank you for your discretion with regards to Lord Saber, none of the Elite knew of your lineage, and they are confused, -as I was- at first. Please take that into consideration as this mission gets underway, Lord Oskuro."

Raoul and Heiku turned to leave, when Riki spoke, "Don't worry Lord Am, I am aware my sudden change in status, -and appearance- may intimidate the Elite. However, there is _more_ to Lord Saber than _you_ might know. He hides it well, but he can't keep his guard up forever. Rest assured, if I detect any deception on his part, I will act swiftly and _unyielding_. I'm certain you would agree?" Riki gave Raoul a knowing glance.

"I will keep an eye on him." Raoul and Heiku bowed once more, and left the hall heading out to the shuttle. Riki noticed Raoul was also armed with a whip, and wondered what ran through his mind when he put it on his belt.

Luis finished his coffee, and was about to leave when Riki spoke up. "Sir Raymone, you are aware that your son was the one who abducted Lord Mink?" Riki's voice was steady, as he watched Luis' reaction.

"Yes, my Lord, I am aware of Darius' involvement in this whole thing. I had lost contact with my son since the day he was expelled from the Firm. I heard rumor of his mercenary status, however, I was surprised to discover he was in league with the Elder sects. This has alarmed the Firm, and I plan to rectify the matter." Luis made no attempt to hide his feelings with regards to Darius, which made Riki confident Luis was being honest, as he felt no deception coming from his thoughts.

As Riki listened to Luis speak, he felt pity for him, as he was contemplating what action he would take when he confronted his son. If indeed he was just a mercenary doing a job, Riki considered sparing his life. However, he was directly responsible for Iason's near fatal injuries, and the deaths of hundreds of innocent lives on the Ios making Riki think twice.

Raoul had knowledge of Victor, the physician who treated Iason. And he wondered what connection did Raoul have with this Victor? Iason had mentioned he was skilled with mind blocks, which were used only by Amoi's Intelligence, the very same type of manipulation of one's psyche that Jupiter used on _undesirables_.

Luis noticed Riki's expression and spoke, "Lord Oskuro, is there something you wanted to ask?" Riki took the last bite of his breakfast, and after sipping his coffee answered.

"Yes, there are several things I'd like to know. Raoul mentioned to Lord Mink and myself, that there was information regarding our families, however, he felt it was not his _place_ to release it. Do you have that information, and can you provide it for me?"

Luis swallowed hard, as he knew exactly what Riki wanted to know. "That is correct, my Lord Prince. There is much you need to know, however, I agree with Lord Am, that _Jupiter_ is the one to best reveal the missing pieces of your past. I am merely a soldier following orders, on a mission to free our Lord Mink, and restore him to you. I will notify Jupiter of our plans as we head out to Rhea, you may speak with her then." Luis smiled slightly, as he excused himself, then, "We will leave when you are ready my Lord, the shuttle is waiting for us to board." Luis turned around and left the dining hall, leaving Petros alone with Riki.

The old Sage had requested to join the mission, and wanted very much not to be separated from Riki. The Elder Class wanted Petros to be a witness to the events, and help out in anyway possible in keeping the young Prince safe. He was dressed in a dark blue long sleeve shirt and matching pants, he wore black boots, and a royal blue cloak held by a sapphire broach. It was unusual for him to carry a laser pistol, preferring to use his mystical powers, rather than fire a weapon. However Riki insisted he be armed. Riki liked Petros at his side, and wanted very much to keep him safely protected.

Riki stood up and turned to address Jathan, who stood against the wall waiting to be instructed. "Jathan, I want you to know how much you, and the household are appreciated. You have treated me, and everyone with the utmost respect, and I know we have imposed on you during this crisis." Riki smiled at the young attendant, which made Jathan blush. "I hope when I return, Lord Mink will be at my side."

Jathan bowed as he responded, "Lord Prince, we will pray for your safe journey, and a successful rescue of Lord Mink. May Armah's love, continue to lead and strengthen you." Jathan smiled as he bowed once more.

Riki gave Jathan a big smile, and punched him lightly on the arm, "Hey, remember we're family OK? Don't forget that." Riki turned and walked out of the dining hall, to join the team waiting in the shuttle.

They headed to the Ministry Headquarters to pay Lord Axiel and visit, and to question the prisoner. Raoul was eager to get into the mind of this Asral, and find out exactly what he knew. Odi had told Raoul about this mercenary, and privately hoped to unleash some of his pent up anger, on one of those responsible for Iason's abduction. Riki was quietly studying Raoul; he could feel his anxiety, and that of some of the team members.

When they entered the detention room, Asral sat with a smug look on his face, as he recognized Odi and the bodyguards. "Well, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Asral sneered. Odi remained silent, as Raoul, Heiku, and Luis entered the room. Asral recognized the uniform Raoul wore, and the insignia on his collar. Asral straightened up, and now looked more like a dog about to be taken to the pound, for execution. Riki and Petros were the last to enter the room, and stood against the wall.

Raoul walked up to Asral, who squirmed a bit on his chair and spoke, "The one you owe the pleasure of our company is you Asral." Raoul spoke, as he stood tall before him. Raoul's jaw was clenched tight, as he looked the man over, grinning slightly as he noticed his bandaged leg. "It seems you were left behind by your _comrades_, is there no loyalty among mercenaries?" Raoul spoke, as he walked around Asral, who stiffened at Raoul's stinging words.

Asral swallowed hard, "I'm expendable...as _you_ are Lord Am. Cannon fodder among generals, for the greater cause no?"

Raoul stopped in his tracks, wondering "H_ow did this man know who I was?"_

Asral laughed quietly, "We are ants among _Gods._ I'm curious…" Asral mused, "Do all of you voluntarily stand beneath the lens they hold in the sun, and burn? Or did you become _pawns_ for their sport by accident? Because, you are all expendable...except _you._" Asral looked at Riki, who continued to suppress the desire to snuff out the arrogant man where he sat.

"You are only to speak when spoken to!" Raoul hissed, as he reached out, and pulled Asral's head back violently by the hair, "Make no mistake, I will get my answers voluntarily, or you will learn first hand- how _hot_ the lens truly is."

Raoul reached into his leather belt, and retrieved a small silver ring embedded with a rather large crystal. He placed the ring on his middle finger, then reached up and pressed the device against Asral's temple. Raoul stared into Asral's eyes and watched as his pupils dilated. In the next moment, Asral let out a blood curling scream.

Petros and Riki were shocked by the man's screams, as were Odi, Askel and Freyn. It was well known to the bodyguards, that as Head of Intelligence, Raoul was trained in all manner of interrogation. Luis watched, as his former student used a technique _he_ taught at the Firm. Raoul showed no emotion as Asral suddenly stopped screaming, and hung his head breathing hard.

"You will now tell me the _reason_ Lord Mink was abducted- and you would be wise to answer truthfully, or your head will feel the immediate pain you just felt a moment ago, should you lie. You see, the brain's chemical makeup is quite simple, a true answer sends out a certain chemical reaction, to a particular part of the brain. However, a _false_ statement also sends a chemical reaction to a particular part of the brain. I have induced a mental block in your brain. So should you give a false statement, your brain will react on its own _naturally_, and will punish you physically, without me lifting a finger."

Raoul's voice was cold and calculating. His every word seemed to make the tall Blondie, seem that much taller and menacing, as he bent down, and looked into Asral's eyes. They were now vacant, his breathing was labored, and his body tensed up, as Raoul once again asked the question.

"What was the reason Lord Mink was abducted?" Now- be careful how you answer- because _you_ control the outcome."

Asral tried to think about his response, when suddenly his head felt as if he'd been struck over the head with a hammer. His face contorted in an expression of pain, and he screamed his misery. Raoul shook his head, "You are a fool, if you think you can overcome the intense pain, or trick your mind into giving a false response. Now give me the answer." Raoul crossed his arms waiting for him to speak.

Asral sighed, feeling there was no way to avoid the pain, "Lord Mink…was abducted...in order to get Jupiter's attention." Asral spoke in a whisper.

Raoul looked at Luis, then asked, "Why would his captors want Jupiter's attention?" Raoul pressed on. Asral didn't want anymore pain, as he felt nauseated by the throbbing in his head, but knew a lie would trigger more pain. As his mind wavered, the dull pain began to grow in intensity, as he mind fought to remain silent. Raoul could see he was fighting the mental block, and watched as Asral fought within his own mind. However the pain was too much as he spoke once more.

"I don't know _exactly_ why, but was told the _Council of Elders_ had a long history with Jupiter." Asral groaned.

Since Raoul knew the history, he now shifted gears. "Commander Darius- what is his involvement with these Elders?" Raoul glanced at Luis, who listened intently.

Asral didn't know how Raoul learned the Commander's name, and really didn't want to talk anymore, feeling extremely nauseated, as the pain continued to pound his head. Raoul looked at the pitiful expressions on Asral's face, then spoke. "There is no use trying to avoid the question." Raoul warned.

"Darius knew where they were all buried…." Asral mumbled.

Luis suddenly stepped forward, "Where _what_ was buried?" Luis felt the pit of his stomach harden, as if someone had kicked him there. His mind began to race, as he thought about Darius' final day at the Firm when he was expelled for insubordination.

Asral winced. He definitely didn't want to respond, as his head now felt as if it would explode. "I...I don't know…" Asral screamed his misery, as he looked at Luis. The usually calm instructor of the defensive arts, grabbed Asral by the collar shaking the trembling man, as he demanded an answer.

"Where _what_ was buried?"

Asral then glanced at Riki and whispered, "The Ancients…like…_him_ over there..." Asral nodded towards Riki's direction, "Darius knew where they all were…buried."

Now Raoul once again wondered, "H_ow did Asral know Riki was an Ancient?"_ But was more intrigued by what Asral said, and looked at Luis who now stared at Riki, whose appearance suddenly changed.

Asral noticed the change, and in a panic, shook his head. "Keep him away from me!" Asral looked at Raoul, "He's one of _them_- you are all ants! Ant's I tell you!"

Riki stepped forward and spoke, "What possible reason could the _Council of Elders_ want with the remains of the Ancients?" Riki's face began to glow, as he stood in front of Asral. "I demand to know what they plan to do with them!"

Raoul stepped back, as the room's lights flickered, and static filled the air. Riki reached with his hand, and touched the temple where Raoul placed the mind block.

"I have released your mind Asral, but don't think you are going to fare better with _me._ I can _see_ your fear- and _feel_ your anxiety. You would be wise to answer me truthfully, as you can see, I don't require any device to ferret out the truth."

Riki's voice was steady, as he peered into Asral's mind and could see into Asral's memories, as _echoes_ of his last mission played in his mind's eye. The fact that Darius didn't care much for the treasures found at many of the excavation sites, puzzled Asral and the crew. He only concerned himself with obtaining samples of the dead; some he was told dated _thousands_ of years.

Riki's expression changed, "So the Elders have been collecting samples of the Ancients you say? How long have they been doing this?" Riki's hair whipped about, as his anger grew more intense, and a tempest began to swirl within the room.

Asral didn't dare lie now, he could feel his body tighten, as if a cold hand gripped his throat- and began to squeeze. "I-I don't know- decades I suppose...definitely longer that any of us, including Darius. He just happen to know a lot about them."

Riki felt as if he would burst, wanting to tear the man to shreds. But instead closed his eyes, and focused his anger away from Asral, not wanting to kill the man; knowing he may still have more information. He calmed his thoughts, and meditated within his mind as Iason had recommended. The tempest died down, and the static began to subside. He looked down at the exhausted Asral, and placed a hand over his eyes and spoke.

"Sleep." Asral suddenly closed his eyes, and fell fast asleep.

Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief, as Riki turned his attention away from Asral and walked over to Petros and spoke. "Did anyone know about this in your sect?" Riki gave a leveled a look at Petros, who looked surprised by the question.

"No my Lord, we have kept silent with regards you, and Lord Mink for centuries…only the three family heads of the _Firm_ knew of Lord Mink's remains...at Jupiter's insistence."

Raoul looked at Luis, whose color seemed to have drained from his face. Raoul walked over to him as Asral now slept. Luis was trembling with anger as he spoke. "I knew it was a mistake. I should have ended his life when I had the opportunity. Darius was too knowledgeable to have been spared death."

Luis closed his eyes, as he remembered burning his son's hand, to remove the tattoo of the Shield of Honor. Darius was young, and rebellious, wanting to obtain power with the skills he had learned at his father's side. Luis wanted his son to eventually take over for him, when he stepped down from his post. But Darius wanted to _rule_ over the Elite; knowing they were only _replicas_ of the Ancients.

He did not agree with the views of the Firm, to guard the Elite, whom he felt were arrogant and unworthy of such high honor, when poverty and slavery was the reward for the majority of the population on Amoi. For thousands of years his family has catered to them, and he wanted to change all that- he wanted all on Amoi to be _equal_. Though his views were not entirely wrong, he went about it the wrong way, and was essentially expelled from the Firm. The Firm knew what was on the horizon, as Jupiter's goals were _their_ goals. Darius was just too young, and stubborn to see it.

"What do you know of this? Raoul spoke to Luis, as the older gentleman shook his head.

"Darius was expelled for insubordination, and I was given the duty to decide his fate. As his father, I couldn't bring myself to kill him, or render his mind useless. So I let him be, a decision I now regret, given his deep betrayal to us all." Luis sighed deeply.

Raoul looked at Riki, who began to pace across the floor. He knew the implication of Darius' betrayal, knowing Iason was in far greater danger than previously thought. The Council of Elders had been collecting the remains of all the Ancients, to hold it over the head of Jupiter. Their vengeance ran deep, and nothing good was going to come of it.

Riki's eyes once again darkened, and his hair floated gracefully as he stood motionless, and attempted to communicate with Iason. But he was not in the hot springs, and he had no time to waste. He opened his eyes and noticed everyone was watching him. They also knew what he was attempting to do.

Petros finally broke the silence, "My Prince, I know the hot springs act as a conduit between you and Lord Mink, however, I was able to amplify your power when you were gravely injured. We can attempt to communicate with Lord Mink, as we journey to his location."

Riki returned to normal and then spoke to Raoul, who eagerly awaited a decision, as he feared for Iason's life once more. "Lord Am, we must depart immediately and bring Asral along, we might be able to obtain more information as we proceed to Rhea."

Riki walked up to the sleeping Asral and spoke, "Awaken Asral." Immediately, Asral woke up and was startled to see Riki in front of him once more. They all left the Ministry, and flew to the space dock to prepare to depart Aristia for the Elders' mysterious planet: Rhea.

Riki was assigned quarters with Petros. Odi, Askel, and Freyn bunked in the open quarters, along with the rest of the crew. Sir Luis and Raoul met in the briefing room, and prepared to report to Jupiter all the new information they obtained. They wondered if it would be a good idea for Lord Oskuro to speak to Jupiter, or hold off. Luis suggested they let Jupiter decide that for herself. There was no doubt, that this will be would be an emotional reunion for them both. Raoul also wondered how Riki would react to Jupiter's decision to keep both Iason, and himself in the dark about their identities. All this made for an interesting mission, as all parties involved wondered what lay ahead for them.


	15. Chapter 15

Aristian Holiday Chapter 15: Jupiter's Secret

Raoul sat quietly in the shuttle lost in thought, there were several things that bothered him about his interrogation of Asral. The moody Blondie had a nagging suspicion that there were forces beyond the Elders, working against him and the mission. Asral knew who he was, knew Iason's bodyguards by name, and yes, even knew about Riki's identity just by the way he transformed.

He was certain no one has ever seen an _Ancient_ in their lifetime, never-the-less, Asral knew of him. What was more disturbing, was the fact that he was part of a group of mercenaries responsible for the grave robbing that has plagued Jupiter and the Firm for centuries. He did agree with the comment made by Asral regarding the Ancients as _Gods_ and men as ants. Clearly, they were more powerful, intelligent and dangerous.

But Raoul was one of these birthed Ancients, although he did not possess the inner powers Iason and Riki had. If he did possess them, he wouldn't know it, Jupiter had suppressed Iason and Riki's memories. He wondered if it was possible, that there were _other_ Ancients walking the surface of Amoi who weren't aware of their circumstances?

It was indeed a heavy subject to ponder on.

He looked at his team, every member of the Firm was hand picked by Sir Hector Stone and Sir Luis. Their faces reflected pride and reverence towards Riki; in fact- they couldn't wait to see him this morning after they were briefed as to Riki's identity. A sharp contrast to his team of Elite Special Forces; hand picked by Jupiter for their skills; strength and intelligence. But that lacked one crucial element- _respect_.

They were arrogant, selfish and condescending- very much like _he_ himself was, before he learned to respect Riki. While he was a mongrel, Riki had proved loyal and brave when it came to Iason, a Blondie Elite who took him as a "Pet." But they became more, and now this once exotic Pet, has become a man truly worthy of respect, honor and yes Riki was still loyal to Iason- to a fault.

Raoul watched the eyes of his fellow Elite, they were uneasy around Riki, perhaps they felt _inferior_ to him. After all, in their eyes he was still a mongrel, fit for nothing but sport on a boring night. They couldn't get their highly intelligent brain pans around the fact that Riki was _beyond_ their comprehension. Raoul noticed the stares they gave Riki, but one caught his attention. It wasn't that he was looking at Riki, it was the fact that he was looking- at Asral.

Lord Saber sat across Asral, and glared at the man as if he had kicked his dog. Lord Saber and his fellow team members, Lord Leonard and Trenton were always together on these missions; and although they were specialist in their respective fields, they were trouble to Raoul. They were the ones brawling with Luis' team on their trip to Aristia, and seemed too anxious around Riki. The other seven Lords kept to themselves, but these three voiced their displeasure at the briefing; Lord Saber being the ringleader of it all.

Raoul turned to the other side of the shuttle to see Heiku, who seemed to be enjoying this mission for all the excitement he was experiencing. He was in his element having a number of subjects to observe. Riki for one. After all, he's known Riki for quite some time, so to see him transform into this super being was quite a thrill. Being a physician in the field of advanced medicine, Riki's ability to heal wounds, and exert energy from his body was truly fascinating to him. His mental powers were interesting to Raoul, who specialized in such talents.

Raoul felt sorry for Petros, who was seated next to Heiku, who continued to pester the old Sage about mystical forces, and the powers of the Ancients. Now there was a person he would love to interview. Raoul never was one to believe in the powers of Mystics and Sages, feeling they were nothing but hacks, who preyed on the foolish with their parlor tricks. But Raoul could no longer deny what he had seen in the past two days, and especially the experience he had of feeling Riki's powers; and his ability to read minds.

There was much to consider regarding the members of this team, and those who surrounded Iason daily- his bodyguards. What a strange lot. Odi he knew was a capable guard, but he had to scratch his head regarding the twins. They were idiots in his eyes, but apparently came through during the chaos of the attack with a prisoner in tow.

Iason was indeed surrounded by a unique group; perhaps it was fate that protected Iason and Riki up until now- which brought him back to his original query. How did Asral and apparently Darius- get all the intelligence on Iason? As _Head of the Syndicate_, Iason was always protected by a veil of secrecy, and as he's just learned, special surveillance by the Firm. These mercenaries who have Iason, had information about his planned trip to Aristia, his mode of transportation, and even though a last minute change was made to his taking the Ios. But that change made little difference to them, as they adjusted to the change of plans. Rather poorly for sure, but they were shadowing Iason's every move, as if they had _inside_ help.

Only Raoul had knowledge of Iason's change of plans, and his department where the Special Forces were acquired from. Jupiter and the Firm were the other source with inside information, so Raoul figured there must have been a leak somewhere along the way. As they approached the ship, Riki looked at Raoul and in his mind spoke.

"Lord Am, you're thoughts are as loud as the thunderstorm that rages in your heart. I don't make it a habit of lurking in peoples minds, however, at this point in time; I must do what _needs_ to be done to assure Iason's safe return. I will allow you _one_ day's travel time to ferret out this theory of yours, and if in that time, the leak is not discovered, I will proceed as promised- to act swiftly, and be _unyielding_ to the perpetrators." Riki's voice made a shiver travel down Raoul's spine.

"We are not Gods, nor do we interfere with the will of others. These gifts we possess have a _purpose_, and it's not to control men as your team fears. We are a reflection of what you were once- and can be again. Iason and I are unique in this time, however, we are men like you, and so you have nothing to fear. There is much turmoil in the minds of these men, I understand their confusion. But I will not tolerate their lack of focus if they cannot get it together before we arrive on Rhea. So you and Luis will have to step up, and set their minds at ease, I will also attempt to aid them to that end. Good luck."

Riki gave Raoul a slight smile as Raoul nervously nodded to him; his hands were clenched on his lap as he sat staring at Riki. The shuttle docked with the ship and all boarded. Raoul pulled Luis aside and spoke.

"There is something I wish to discuss with you, let's meet in the briefing room once we get under way." Raoul nodded and Luis agreed, "In one hour."

Riki seemed a bit out of sorts, as he walked down the corridor to his quarters, Heiku came up to him and spoke.

"Lord Oskuro, do feel alright? You look a bit pale." Heiku timidly touched his forehead. Riki seemed embarrassed by the attention given by the tall Blondie.

Riki moved his head away, "Yeah, I'm not fond of space travel, which is weird, because I have many memories of my space travels, and don't recall getting motion sickness then." Riki felt as if his breakfast was about to make an appearance, reminding him of his first days on the Ios.

"Well, lets get you something for that, I happen to have a mild injection to balance your equilibrium..." Heiku pointed to his quarters.

"What?" Riki stopped in the middle of the corridor, making Petros jerk back. "I hate those damn things!" Riki seemed almost child-like which made Heiku smile. Now there was the Riki he knew well.

"Very well, I'm sure a pill can be found somewhere, how's that. Hm?" Heiku pat Riki's back making him smile sweetly.

Riki's face relaxed a bit, "Cool. I hate shots. Haven't we _advanced_ far enough to treat people without the use of needles? There will be a reconciling of knowledge in the near future I'll wager." Riki's persona of Lord and Pet, came together in one statement, which made Heiku excited to witness.

Petros watched the interaction between Riki and Heiku, and wondered how those acquainted with the young man and Lord Mink, would react to their awakened personalities. He figured for Riki, it would be difficult given his current status as a "Pet." But the flip-side of this he thought, would be that others would see him as a glimpse of future changes, that society was about to evolve back to it's _original_ path. Men would have to either embrace it, or fear it. Those who have subjugated their fellow man had much to lose; posing a threat to Riki and Iason, and it was just this type of thinking that placed them in the current predicament they were now in.

Raoul waited in the briefing room; his mind was focused on revealing the leak in their mission. His anger rising as each minute seemed to go by ever so slowly, when Sir Luis finally joined him in the briefing room accompanied by Luther, his right hand man.

"Luther, post a guard on Lord Oskuro's quarters, and have the team rotate on each deck unseen by our other _guests._" Luther nodded and left the room.

"I see we are thinking alike Sir Raymone." Raoul spoke, as Luis joined him at the conference table. "Why the security measures for Lord Oskuro?"

Luis leaned close to Raoul and spoke, "We have quite a mix of personnel on this ship, and I can't risk Lord Oskuro's safety."

"Do you mean to say you don't trust _my_ men?" Raoul feigned offense.

"No, it's not that. I just have mixed feelings when it comes to Asral; he _knew_ too much about the men who protect Lord Mink, and even more regarding their historical past." Sir Luis watched Raoul stand up and begin to pace the deck; as Luis grew concerned.

"Unfortunately, I have the same concerns." Raoul spoke, "This Asral _knew_ who I was, and also knew about Riki. I feel there is a leak- either on Amoi, or on board this ship. Because as you know, only our men knew of this mission within a couple of hours. Jupiter informed the Firm, and my department thereafter. The intelligence of the attack was barely two hours old. None of my team were privy to Iason or Riki's lineage until this morning; yet I feel we've been a step behind Darius all along." Raoul stopped speaking as Riki walked in, followed by Petros and Luther.

Sir Luis spoke, "What is the meaning of this Luther?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Sir, but Lord Oskuro was coming down the corridor as I was heading towards his quarters."

Riki looked at Luis and then spoke, "Thank you for your concern for my safety, however, you need not worry." Riki smiled and turned to Raoul.

"I've seen into Asral's thoughts; though he is at this point irrelevant- as he holds no information regarding any conspirators other than Darius or Victor. I believe your train of thought- Lord Am, is on the mark, and I feel you will enjoy the _hunt._" Riki gave Raoul a knowing glance.

Riki turned to leave, and then stopped and turned to them once more, "When all is done, please prepare to brief Jupiter. I'll join you then." Riki seemed a bit weak at the knees, which made Raoul wonder. Petros looked to Raoul and whispered, "Motion sickness."

Raoul shook his head, "_I__t must be Riki"_ he thought to himself.

Luis then spoke, "Let's do it this way, let's release a rumor that Asral had revealed information regarding a leak, and was to be further interrogated this evening. The conspirator will attempt to prevent him from speaking. We'll relax security around him and see who takes the bait."

Raoul agreed, "Very well, what will you do? The team consists of Elite Blondie's; an intelligent one is not so easily fooled."

"No, I'm certain they aren't, however, this is a small ship and there is no escaping. We have less than three days journey ahead of us, and I for one- don't want to waste another moment on this." Luis paced the deck waving his hand in the air.

Luis had assigned Luther to the task of leaking the news in the crew's quarters, making sure he spoke above a whisper to his bunkmates. The voices around the squad bay were hushed, Odi and the twins pretended not to hear the rumor, although they gave each other a knowing glance. Luther moved about as if nothing was out of sorts, his men went about preparing their equipment and looked attentively at the Blondie's who sat around the common seating, discussing their views on the mission.

The most outspoken was Lord Saber who felt uneasy about Riki, fearing he could jeopardize the mission with his "powers" undermining the team's tactical plans.

"This _Lord_ _Oskuro_ is a black horse on this mission. We know nothing of his _kind_, and one such as him should not lead a mission of such importance." he hissed, as the other Blondie's nodded in agreement.

"Certainly one of such background as this -mongrel- can't possibly be above the Elite. If its true he's one of these so-called "Ancient's," he's way out of his league." Spoke Lord Leonard, as he reached over and whispered to Lord Saber, "I mean, he's what- ten thousand years old for heaven's sake? I'm sure we've come a long way in that time with regards to security measures."

"But he can be of use to us," spoke Lord Trenton, a quiet member of the team, "His knowledge of the Elders is important, besides, he is quite acquainted with Lord Mink is he not?" Lord Trenton winked at the others.

"Yes, if you can consider a _sex slave_ or a "Pet" as an _acquaintance_. Lord Mink has always been eccentric in his private matters." Mocked Lord Saber, as the Elite laughed quietly.

The men continued to gossip, as Luther clenched his jaw, wanting to go over to the Elite and bust a few heads. He glanced over at Odi and the twins, who were heading towards the Blondie's and was too late to intercept them.

"I would never have imagined a group of _Elite_ -such as yourselves- could sit around and gossip like a group of old women, when we're about to rescue the _Head of the Syndicate!_" Odi hissed.

The Blondie's stood up and faced Odi, who stood his ground. Odi was nearly as tall as them, and quite strong himself, though not as strong as a Blondie Elite. "How dare you speak to us in such a manner!" spoke Lord Leonard, as he came up to the equally tall Odi. "If this is an example of the manner in which Lord Mink runs his household, it's no wonder he is in such a situation."

Odi pressed forward and struck Lord Leonard squarely across the jaw with his fist, sending the shocked Blondie nearly head over heels as he stumbled backwards, taking Lord Saber with him as he fell to the deck.

Odi bellowed, "Scum like _you_ is the reason the Elite are hated by the very one's who serve under them! Lord Mink and Lord Oskuro are _leagues_ above you all, so you best watch your mouth. If you continue in this vein, I will forget you are 'Elite' and defend my Lord's honor in his stead. So if you value your skin, you best watch how you speak around those loyal to them."

Askel and Freyn stood next to Odi with their hands on their laser pistols, as they watched the Blondie's rise from their chairs. Luther and the others came forward and broke it up. "Let's not get into a brawl gentlemen, we should save all that energy for the one's we're about to engage- no?" Luther placed a hand on Odi's shoulder, and winked at the angered bodyguard.

"Perhaps you should take a walk Odi. After all, you and your men have yet to get acquainted with the ship." Luis pressed.

Odi continued to fume, "I will not stand by and allow _anyone_ to speak ill of Lord Mink, nor Lord Oskuro." Odi spoke, as he gave Lord Leonard a warning glare, then turned and walked out with Askel and Freyn closely behind.

Lord Saber helped Lord Leonard off the deck, "I should have that man whipped when we return to Amoi." Lord Saber spoke, as Lord Leonard rubbed his jaw.

Luther said nothing as he turned to walk away. The Elite looked at the members of the Firm, as they all returned to their business. Odi and the twins walked down Riki's corridor wanting to check up on him, as they remembered Riki being ill with motion sickness weeks earlier on the Ios. As they approached the door to his quarters, an armed member of the Firm intercepted them.

"What can I do for you Odi?" spoke James, as he looked intently at Odi and the twins.

"We were concerned for Lord Oskuro, we know he doesn't take space travel very well." Odi spoke, concerned for Riki. "We wanted to make sure he was okay.." Odi wondered, why there was an armed guard posted. Suddenly the door slid opened and Petros came out.

"Lord Oskuro is resting quietly Odi, he appreciates your concern, and wants you not to worry." Petros spoke looking at James, surprised to see the armed guard standing in front of the door. The five men looked at each other, Odi was now convinced of the words he heard Luther speak, regarding a leak. Did Raoul and Luis suspect someone?

Petros also wondered about the security, "James is it? Why have you been posted?"

James made no secret to his assignment, "Lord Oskuro is to be guarded at all times considering his importance, do you not agree gentlemen? Please be on your way. Odi, I'm certain Lord Oskuro will be pleased to see you, once he's better. Is that not so Petros?" James was quite convincing, so Odi and the twins continued down the corridor.

Petros entered the room once more, and sat on his bed, watching over Riki whose face expressed his malady. He then rose and walked over to the sleeping Riki, and began to chant a healing spell. His body gently rocked from side to side, as he placed his hands above Riki's body...and concentrated. In a slow and deliberate fashion he whispered his healing spell:

"Tempest pure, of heart, and mind,

I cleanse your body, of illness and bind-

the source of worry, from your heart,

for soon you, and your Flame will part-

the stars of all that's evil, and impure,

your love, is true, and has endured.

So rest, and power, is what you need,

my strength, to _you_, I gladly bleed."

Petros trembled, as power from his inner being flowed from his hands, and washed over Riki's body. Powers sacred, and only used in times of true necessity, one he's held in check for so many decades. For an Elder he was, an Elder of times past, yet tempered by spirituality, and genuine love for his charge. He has now used his powers several times for Riki's sake, and he could feel the incredible power behind the young man who, not two days earlier- he held in his arms, injured and near death.

He stepped back, and noticed Riki's face become peaceful, and now slept comfortably. Petros returned to his bunk and lay down to recoup his drained body. He could feel his pulse race with the surge of power that began to return to him, a power he would now use against his own kind, in the mission to rescue Iason.

Raoul and Luis entered the brig, and positioned themselves in the darkened corners of the room. Asral lay on his bunk, knowing he would probably not survive the trip. He saw Raoul holding a device in his hand, similar to the ring he wore when he was questioned. But he wondered why they were there, unless they suspected _something_. He was certain he'd covered all his tracks, by turning a blind eye on informants, thereby leaving no clues; no loose ends. Darius dealt with all contacts, no one ever knew anything regarding the missions, except what they _needed_ to know. After all, mercenaries couldn't really by trusted, just look what happened to him, he thought.

As the hours passed, Asral became anxious and spoke, "What do you _think_ will happen?" He sat up looking in Raoul's direction. "Do you actually think I'm worth anything? I am a _dead_ man- and I don't even know who will do the deed. I know nothing more than what you've taken from my mind already." whispered Asral.

"Silence!" Hissed Luis, "You know nothing of consequence, except what credits can buy! You have sold your humanity, by aligning yourself with men who hold evil in their hearts. Evil blackened by centuries of vengeance and hatred!" Luis' eyes could be felt by Asral in the darkened room, "After all you have pillaged in the tombs of these Ancients; all the history you've learned and destroyed. Not a speck of conscious stirred in your greedy heart, knowing these tombs were sacred."

Luis walked up to Asral in anger, wanting to pummel the man into oblivion, when suddenly the door opened and a laser shot was fired, striking Luis in the back as he stood between Asral and the door. Raoul leaped out of the shadows as the assassin took aim, to finish the job. When a second assassin struck Raoul in the back of his head, sending the powerful Elite staggering towards Asral, who cowered on the bed. Luis reached for his weapon and fired, striking the first man in the chest severely wounding him. Raoul turned around, and with all his strength, tossed his attacker against the wall.

Luther came running after hearing the firefight, followed by Odi, Askel and Freyn. Luther turned on the lights, as Raoul lunged at his assailant, who at the last moment fired, killing Asral. Raoul reached forward pressing his instrument into his attacker's forehead rendering him motionless.

When the commotion ended, Lord Leonard lay against the wall unable to move, and Lord Trenton lay on the deck, critically wounded. Raoul was shocked- it was not who he expected at all. Odi examined Asral on the bed, as Askel and Freyn checked on Luis, who was gasping for air. Luther sent for Heiku, who appeared within moments to render aid to Sir Luis and Lord Trenton. Raoul looked into Lord Leonard's eyes, he knew the strong Elite's mind was still conscious, fighting the mind block, though unable to move.

Raoul sat rubbing his head, he looked to Luis as Heiku pressed a bandage onto his chest; Sir Luis had taken a shot in the back, that pierced his right lung, and was bleeding severely.

"I must get Sir Luis to the Med-Center immediately, as well as Lord Trenton. I'm afraid Asral is beyond my help." Heiku looked at Raoul, who was bleeding from the wound to the back of his head.

"You need to be taken care of too Raoul," Heiku spoke, as Askel and Freyn carried Sir Luis off to the Med-Center. Odi and Luther carried Lord Trenton. Raoul growled under his breath, as his anger began to build. He glared at Lord Leonard, who remained motionless on the deck, and then knelt down next to him and spoke.

"You are either the ringleader or the pawn. Whichever it is, I will take great pleasure in getting to the bottom of this, so stay put, I'll return shortly to deal with _you._" Raoul spat at the emotionless Blondie, who began to sweat.

Raoul stood up, and pressed the bandage Heiku left him onto the back of his head, which continued to throb. His beautiful blond hair was dripping blood onto the deck, as he walked down the corridors. He made for the crew's quarters and entered, searching for Lord Saber who sat in one of the chairs with his legs crossed as if nothing was amiss; drinking a glass of wine.

Raoul took the whip from his belt, and snapped it sharply, as the frightening snap made everyone jump. Raoul was quite experienced with this weapon, as he whipped it with eerie perfection. He was also _intimately_ acquainted with its sting, as the public whippings were never forgotten in his mind. He would end this conspiracy, by removing one obstacle at a time. His blood boiled when he imagined those three conspiring against Iason. Raoul took aim at Lord Saber, who stood up and spoke.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lord Saber looked at Raoul, who appeared more like a wolf staring at his prey. "What has happened? And why are you injured?" Lord Saber looked shocked at the bleeding Raoul, who whipped his hand back sharply, and aimed for Lord Saber's glass of wine. He struck with one fluid motion, sending the glass shards flying into Lord Saber's hand and face.

"You _dare_ stand there professing ignorance, when your two conspirators murdered the prisoner in cold blood, _and_ attacked Sir Raymone and me?" Raoul whipped back his hand, and took aim, striking Lord Saber on the leg. The unarmed Blondie winced, as Raoul whipped his hand back again, and struck the other leg making him brace against his chair, to prevent him from falling.

"Now- you will tell me what I want to hear Lord Saber, and I will consider leniency. However, this is a _C-20 Spider;_ each strike has sent poison into your nervous system." Raoul raised his other hand, "And in my hand I hold the antidote. You will tell me what your intentions were, or you will die a horrible -and well deserved- death." Raoul whipped his hand back, and snapped the whip in the air as Lord Saber held his hands up in defense.

"I know nothing of what you speak of Raoul! What has happened, and why am I being attacked?" Lord Saber shouted. Although he was a Blondie, and endowed with super strength and physical stamina, he could easily take several strikes, before the effects posed a danger to him.

What he didn't realize, was that Raoul had not engaged the Spider's poison, so actually, Lord Saber was not in danger of being poisoned. Raoul wanted the truth yes, but he also wanted to unleash his wrath on the traitors. Raoul struck once more, hitting Lord Saber across his thigh, as the injured Blondie continued to profess his innocence.

"I have done nothing! I may have my opinions, but I am no traitor!"

Raoul laughed at his words, "You three are attached at the hip, surely, you don't take me for a fool? Take a few moments to reflect on your statement.." Raoul struck once again, this time across his chest, as Lord Saber howled his misery.

The remaining Blondie's all watched in horror, as one of their own was being whipped like an unruly Pet, in front of the members of the Firm. Their minds spun at Raoul's accusations. No doubt this was quite a spectacle to witness, but no one dared interfere with the enraged Elite. The Head of Intelligence would _never_ punish one of his own- unless he had a _good_ reason- and his bleeding head wound was reason enough not to interrupt the man.

Lord Saber, thinking he was being poisoned now spoke, "Am I being attacked because you accuse _me_ of treason? What of the _Head of the Syndicate_ Hm? He mocks our General Code, instituted by Jupiter herself; takes a _mongrel_ for a Pet, and shamelessly flaunts his perversions by making him his lover! YOU should know better than anyone Raoul- Lord Iason is the laughing stock of Elite society. He's mistaken if he thinks _he's_ above us all…and should have been removed…."

Raoul never let Lord Saber finished his sentence, as Raoul let his wrath rain down on Lord Saber, who now stood bleeding as each strike opened new wounds, painting a landscape of blood over his body.

"You dare call yourself Elite? Your betrayal is lower than the poor imbecile your cohorts murdered in cold blood!" Raoul roared his anger, as the Blondie's now moved back to give him room, as Raoul began to pace the deck.

"This mercenary was bought and paid for by _you_, and these Elders. The same men you just recently learned destroyed Amoi's society in the past, and are now attempting to remove Jupiter from power? You would allow this _evil_, to murder Lord Mink? A man whose boots you are not worthy of licking the dust off?" Raoul was no longer a man angered by a traitorous act, but a man defending the life of a man he once loved.

"Traitor!" Raoul continued to strike Lord Saber until he collapsed on the deck. "You should be ejected from the nearest hatch, so _you_ can experience -first hand- what those innocents felt, as they were ejected out into space on the Ios. You didn't lose a moment's sleep, as men, women, children, Elite, and nobles alike died!" Raoul angrily struck the nearly unconscious man.

At long last, Raoul ended his punishment. He looked at the seven remaining Blondies. "If any of you are in on this conspiracy, I suggest you follow Lord Saber to the brig, for I am _merciful_ compared to what Lord Oskuro will do to you, should he sense your involvement in this." Raoul glared at the men as he pointed to Lord Saber.

Raoul called over two of the Firm's men, "Take Lord Saber to the Med-Center." The two men helped Lord Saber up, and took him out of the crews quarters. Raoul looked at the remaining Elite, who professed no involvement with Lord Saber, or the other two, as he pointed to a chair. "Take a seat young Lord," Raoul walked up and whispered, "If you have not conspired, this should clear your name." Raoul placed the ring device on his finger, and touched the temple of the first Blondie, and then asked:

"Have you conspired against Lord Mink or Jupiter?"

"No, I have not." Spoke the nervous Blondie.

Raoul tested the remaining six, who all passed. Raoul sighed, then apologized, "Forgive me- for putting you under the test, but I know you understand my reasons." The men nodded, then returned to their bunks. The other team members cleaned the blood off the deck, while the remaining men brought wine to the Blondie's; finally feeling confident and comfortable with the remaining Elite.

Raoul left the crew's quarters and headed down to the Med-Center. He watched as Heiku looked overwhelmed by the injured, and looking at Raoul saying, "More of your handy-work Raoul? Lord Saber looks as if you skinned him alive." Heiku shook his head.

Raoul sat in one of the chairs, as he closed his eyes and spoke, "How is Sir Luis?"

He will live. His right lung was punctured, but I was able to seal the wounds, though I had to apply Accelerator. Lord Trenton suffered a severe wound to his chest, he is in pretty bad shape; the next few hours will tell the tale." Heiku paused, "I find it difficult to picture _any_ Blondie conspiring against Iason at this level…especially for reasons such as these."

Raoul winced, as Heiku treated his head wound stopping the bleeding and stitching him up. "When you treat Lord Saber- use no opiate buffer on his Accelerator treatment- he will suffer for his treachery, do I make myself clear Heiku?"

Heiku nodded, "As you wish…why not just tear him limb from limb while I'm at it?" he mused.

Raoul glared in the direction of Lord Saber's room, "He is not worthy of mercy." Raoul hissed, "Have him transferred to the brig once you're done."

Raoul walked into Luis' room and sat in a chair, looking down at his former instructor. Luis was resting after Heiku's emergency surgery to his lung. Accelerator was applied and pain medication had kicked in. He thought of all the years he had spent hating the man for his teaching methods, yet it was these very same methods, that came through in a critical way. Raoul was proud for not killing the conspirators, although he _did_ actually want to toss them out a portal as he threatened. But much more intelligence could be obtained from the living, whereas, the dead had no voice.

He wondered about the test subjects, poor lab rats used in experiments for the sake of his education. Sir Raymone walked a fine line between cold lessons taught for their benefit, and an education that would someday save lives. Although Raoul didn't see it that way in his youth, he clearly appreciated their value now, when it mattered.

Luis stirred and awoke, finding Raoul staring at him. "How do you feel Luis?" Raoul whispered.

The older man winced a bit, "I've felt better, how long have I been out?"

"About two hours actually. Heiku was able to treat you with some rather ingenious surgical skills. I've not seen him move so fast, with that mechanical arm of his in years. I hope he put everything back where it belongs." Raoul's attempt to joke fell flat, as Luis groaned when he tried to laugh.

"You're bedside manner is appreciated, but not necessary…" Luis smiled, as best he could without busting a stitch. "So what happened after I got shot? Did you find out who was responsible…is Asral alright?"

Raoul became serious, "Asral is dead. Lord Leonard, I have in custody sitting in the brig under a mind block; Lord Trenton was severely wounded, and Lord Saber is currently being treated by Heiku.

Luis' eyes became wide open, "What? _They_ were the leak?" Luis began to cough, bringing Heiku to his bedside immediately.

"Raoul, Sir Luther needs rest, can this wait?" Heiku sent another dose of opiates into Luis who sighed.

"No Heiku, this can't." Raoul pressed, "But if Sir Luis promises not to move about, I'll be brief."

Luis nodded as Raoul continued, "Lord Saber conspired against Iason for a host of personal reasons, that the Council of Elders found ripe for their plot. They fed lies into their minds and stroked their egos, blaming Iason and Riki for the decline of Elite society on Amoi, and the loss of credibility by Jupiter. Lord Saber felt, Amoi would be better off if Iason was removed from power. The price offered by the Council of Elders was too good to pass up, as they conspired by giving the Elders the intelligence needed to attack Iason." Raoul's voice was low and angry.

"These three fools never realized that the Council of Elders had an _ulterior_ motive by offering to remove Iason from power. Of course, they never revealed their ancestors part in the original betrayal, and these idiots didn't care to investigate; the irony, considering they were members of Intelligence.

Luis listened as Raoul explained the firefight in the brig, and how he interrogated his fellow Elite to uncover the details of their conspiracy. He told him how he punished Lord Saber, as his screams could be heard while Heiku applied Accelerator to his wounds. Luis could see understanding in Raoul's eyes, as he now also walked the fine line between cruel punishment, and obtaining necessary information using the same procedures he resented Luis for using at the Academy.

Raoul was now silent. He looked at Luis and spoke, "Whatever became of those men- those Blondie's you used as teaching tools at the Academy?"

Luis did not speak for a long moment, then finally spoke, "Raoul, as you know by your position as Head of Intelligence and Security, sometimes _undesirables_ are used for the advancement of Science and Medicine. Either they can't be rehabilitated, they abuse drugs; are diseased; or they are career criminals correct?"

Raoul nodded, "But these men were fellow students, not drug addicts or criminals." Raoul asserted.

"No Raoul- they were undesirables _planted_ as students. Their minds were controlled by mental blocks to suppress their violent behavior, their murderous inclinations, or their unrepentant criminal acts. The lessons you were being taught were two-fold. One was to educate you in the skills you were to learn, and second, was to show you that no one was above the law, neither Elite nor civilian."

Luis reached out with his hand, "It was a lesson you never forgot- I know- but it was necessary, given the task you had before you today. You have now validated my teaching methods Lord Am. The skills you used on these men were a means to an end, and that end, is the safe return of Lord Mink and Lord Oskuro to Amoi, and to Jupiter. These men sealed their own fate when they made the _wrong_ choice.

Raoul sat with a vacant look as he realized this truth. Luis spoke once more, "We need to report to Jupiter tomorrow, why don't you get some rest. Let all the information you have stored in your head gel. Tomorrow will be a better day now that this leak is plugged. Lord Oskuro will want to move forward, so until tomorrow Lord Am." Luis yawned as the opiates kicked in. Raoul stood up to leave.

"Yes, rest well Sir Raymone." Raoul bowed slightly to show his respect to his old teacher, and left his room. He glanced at Heiku, who was bandaging the many lacerations on Lord Saber's body. The wounded Blondie had passed out, much to the relief of the exhausted Heiku.

Raoul headed to his quarters, passing several of the Firm's men along the corridors. "Good Evening Lord Am," came from many who had witnessed, or heard what occurred in the crew's quarters. Raoul was too exhausted to speak, but nodded his acknowledgment. Indeed things were now changing in a positive direction. Odi also was the recipient of such greetings, being addressed as, "Sir Odi," of which Askel and Freyn poked fun at him each and every time, out of earshot from anyone who might see. Odi threatened to kick their ass if they didn't shut up. Askel and Freyn giggled, as they walked behind him.

The night was coming to a close, as Riki opened his eyes. He mediated quietly, reaching in his mind and spreading his thoughts in every direction of the ship. The events of the day played heavily in the minds of all on board, Riki found the peace within his heart and let it flow from his mind to both teams. Their minds immediately relaxed as Riki dove deep into their memories, and brought a single episode from a recent passionate encounter with the one they loved, to their mind's eye. Riki wanted all to experience the passion which would drive all of them to the same conclusion…to live through this mission and return to the ones they loved.

Raoul, who was the most in turmoil, found sleep very elusive. His thoughts of the mission worried his mind so much, that even the sedative Heiku gave him had failed to calm his worries. Suddenly a warm sensation came over him, and his mind became clouded, suddenly gravitating to a recent sexual encounter. For the next thing he knew, he was walking in to his apartment and as the door opened, he found Yui wearing nothing but a smile, and holding a glass of his favorite brandy.

Raoul dropped his cape and stood frozen in the foyer, he noticed the lights were dimmed and was lit by nothing but candles. The beautiful naked young man that stood before him, slowly walked up to him and spoke.

"Welcome home my _Lord_, I'm pleased to inform you that dinner will be served within the hour. Would you care for a relaxing bath?"

Yui handed Raoul the brandy of which Raoul took a big gulp, then pulling Yui into his embrace, shared the brandy in a long passionate kiss. Brandy spilled from their lips and ran down Yui's neck, giving Raoul an erotic shock felt all the way down to his cock, which sprung to life immediately. Raoul nibbled on his neck and proceeded to spill a bit more down his chest to which Yui gasped with delight, as Raoul knelt down and continued his trek south to Yui's waiting erection. Raoul moaned as he placed his hands around his hips, and squeezed his perfectly round ass, pulling his cheeks apart and softly stroked his portal.

Yui stroked Raoul's hair then gasped, "Raoul, let me pleasure you.." to which the aroused Blondie's response was a deep moan, as he devoured Yui's cock taking it all in and sucking him deeply, as he pressed the young man against his face. Yui moaned, "Oh Raoul….that is…perfect." Yui spread his legs apart, as Raoul continued to service him. Raoul felt the temptation was too much to resist, as he stopped momentarily and in one swift movement, rose to his feet lifting Yui into his arms and carried him to the dining table.

"You are incorrect with regards to dinner my love, for _you_ are the meal I desire.." Raoul purred, as he sat Yui on the table and continued his conquest. Raoul looked at Yui with such desire, he couldn't help but moan as his cock strained against the tight fitting suit he wore. He pressed his body against Yui's, as the young man stroked him sensually while reaching behind to unzip his body suit.

Yui aggressively yanked the body suit off Raoul's shoulders and softly kissed Raoul's chest, gently biting his nipples as he caressed Raoul's body. Raoul could wait no more, as he stripped the rest of his suit off, kicking his boots off and standing naked before Yui. He pressed his rigid cock against Yui's equally aroused member, and sensually rubbed his cock with his own.

"You excite me beyond bearing my love." Raoul spoke, as he pushed him onto the back, lifted his legs up slowly, and penetrated Yui as he gasped, loving the tight fit. Raoul thrust slowly. until he was completely in his lover's warm embrace. Yui closed his eyes, as Raoul filled him and stroked his cock. He loved the aggressive thrusts that betrayed Raoul's passion, as the young man lifted his hips up with the desire for more.

"Mmm Raoul, your cock is so hard, push in deeper into me my love, don't hold back..." Yui moaned as Raoul's thrust made the table shake, and the place settings vibrate as Raoul felt his ascent coming. He placed a hand around Yui's cock, and began to stroke him faster, pushing Yui over the edge as he cried out, "Oh! Raoul, don't stop! You feel so good!"

Raoul began his sex cry as Yui ejaculated, shooting his sex straight up, dripping down Raoul's hand. Raoul held him tight, as his own essence erupted into Yui; his cries giving Yui chills down his spine. The blissful moans from their lovemaking were so erotic Raoul wanted _more_…

Raoul rolled over in his bunk, as his mind continued to replay the episode. His hips constricted as his erection rubbed against the sheets. He moaned his excitement as the wonderful memory continued. He reached down to his aroused member that leaked his sex, and couldn't help but pleasure himself as the vivid memory proved too much. He recalled lifting Yui off the table, and turning him around he penetrated once more. Yui spread his legs apart eagerly pushing back for more. Raoul held his hips, and again began to thrust hard into Yui, who continued to moan softly.

"Yui you are so perfect my love, cry out to me, and let me feel you're tight embrace.."

"_Oh what wonderful sounds Yui made" _Raoul remembered, as he stroked his own cock with skilled fingers, bringing him to the brink. He then arched his back and ejaculated in the darkness of his quarters. Raoul breathed hard as the vivid episode was _too_ real to be just a dream.

Odi tossed in his bunk. His thoughts fought to bring peace to his mind, when suddenly he felt a warmth wash over his body, and the image of Tai came to mind. He recalled how the young man's touch, brought so much excitement to his body. Tai had joined him the night before they left on their mission. He quietly entered his room with a candle in his hand, and walked to Odi who couldn't believe his eyes. Odi had held back his desire to take him while at the Estate, given his royal status. Odi did not want Tai to have any difficulties with his family. But to have him enter on his own, gave him such pleasure, he nearly fell out bed when he rose to take Tai in his arms. Odi was kissing the young man with so much passion, Tai nearly dropped the candle. Odi took the candle from his hand and placed it on the bedside table, and pulled Tai down onto his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed. Tai wrapped is legs around Odi's waist, and drank from his lips tenderly.

"I desire to see the new sun rise with you my love, before you go on this dangerous mission. I want to become one with you over this sacred Estate. Armah's love is a fitting place to convey my love for you, and all that you've become to me." Tai whispered.

"My beautiful, reluctant Prince." Odi purred, as he kissed his lips and gently bit his neck. "I so hoped you would come to me. I have craved your touch for so long, I don't know whether I am dreaming or if you are real…" Odi moaned, as he kissed Tai's lips once more, "I too desire to greet the sun with you in my arms."

Odi reached behind Tai and pulled his nightshirt up to his waist. He smiled as he felt Tai's erection press against his stomach. Odi's own erection rubbed against Tai's portal as the two became inflamed with passion, and caressed each other frantically.

"Oh Odi, please take me, I want so much to _feel_ you inside me!"

Tai undulated his hips making his throbbing cock twitch with desire. Odi quickly place two fingers into Tai's mouth which the excited young man eagerly sucked. Then Odi reached around and penetrated Tai, thrusting his fingers rather hard; such was their immediate need. Odi then gently lifted Tai, and lowered him onto his waiting member. Tai gasped, as Odi pressed him down, eager to fuck his lover.

"Odi….oh … keep going …don't stop.."

Tai closed his eyes as Odi kissed his lips, and wrapped his arms around Tai. As they enjoyed the sensation of being one, Tai began to moan softly. Odi lifted him eagerly and pushed him down, as the passion grew more serious. T ai placed his arms around Odi's head, and held him tight, as Odi continued to lift and drop Tai on his cock. He loved the sounds of his lover's voice near his ear.

Tai moaned and gasped, bringing him near the brink, as Odi also began he grunt; his thrusts were deeper, and their moans grew louder as the two lovers erupted in the throws of ecstasy. Tai's sex dripped off Odi's abdomen, as he tried to catch his breath. He gazed into Odi's eyes for several moments, then spoke.

"I fear the danger you're heading into Odi, please think of me, and this love we share." Tai whispered, as he held Odi tight once more.

Odi kissed him passionately, "I will Tai, for I have something worth living for, and that's you my sweet." Odi whispered back.

Odi found release in his wonderful dream. He found his body covered in sweat, and his shorts wet with his sex. He had never experienced such a vivid dream, and suspected Riki's hand in it once more. He sighed, and privately wondered what the dark-eyed young Lord was dreaming about himself. Odi rose and made his way to the bath hall, and cleaned up. As he returned to the crew's quarters, he could hear the distinct moans of Askel and Freyn, and wondered if they were also victims to a vivid encounter. Odi wondering to himself, "_Who in their right mind would fuck those two sex-crazed brothers?" _He crawled back into his bunk and fell asleep.

Indeed there were some heavy moans coming from the two brothers, who slept in their adjoining bunks in the corner of the squad bay. Askel was desperately grinding his hips into the mattress, as Freyn stroked his rigid member. They were delighted to be treated like royalty at the Estate, and particularly impressed and delighted with the twins Markus and Antone.

The two young men were attracted to the mirror images of Askel and Freyn, perhaps because they were siblings as they were. Or perhaps their over abundance of sexuality permeated their alluring grins. The two bodyguards made no secret that they were attracted to the twins, who blushed every time one of them smiled at them.

Askel was lying on a bench in the bath hall, as Markus rubbed lotion on his back. The two bodyguards were being deliciously bathed by the twins, as they were both suffered bumps and bruises over their body, but did not require, -or request- the use of the hot springs. Markus informed them that the lotion and bath salts were infused with the minerals from the springs, so their bodies would feel better once they soaked in the warm bath. Askel loved the gentle touch of Markus' hands as he rubbed the pleasantly scented lotion all over his body.

Freyn was also enjoying the attention of the other twin Antone, as the young man gently washed his body with a sponge. He imagined this is what it felt like, to have an attendant care for his every need. He thought of Riki, and how he loved to be bathed by Iason, though he guessed Iason enjoyed it just as much. Their sounds of their lovemaking were always heard in the bath hall. But he was now enjoying the care Antone was giving him, and he felt his cock twitch as Antone reached up and sensually washed his chest and then lowered to rub his abdomen.

"You have a beautiful body Sir Freyn," Antone whispered, "You are so strong and brave...I heard about your actions today." Antone smiled sweetly, as Freyn blushed slightly.

"Don't waste your compliments on that lug Antone, he was just _lucky_ he didn't crash into a building and kill us all." Askel chimed in, as he laughed at his brother. Askel was beginning to enjoy Markus _too_ much, as his cock sprung into life. He lifted his hips a bit, and this was not lost to Freyn, who began to laugh.

"Hey bro, what's happening over there, you getting all kinky with the boy?" Freyn giggled, but felt just as aroused by the experience, as Antone reached below the warm water, and rubbed the sponge along his growing erection, which made the young man blush.

"What's a matter Freyn, you getting all frisky with the help?" Askel decided to turn over and expose himself. If he was reading the twins actions right, they seemed receptive to their attention, so he wanted to "play his hand." He looked at Markus, whose eyes gravitated to the rather large, and obviously growing erection. He looked at Askel, who reached up and stroked his cheek, making Markus close his eyes.

Askel pulled the young man down, and kissed him hard. Markus gasped for breath, and only smiled as he was pulled on top of Askel's body. His flimsy robe could not hide his growing erection as Askel held him tight, and then rolled over and laid on top of Markus, rubbing his erection against Markus' own throbbing member. Their blissful embrace was interrupted by splashing water, as they turned to see Freyn, taking the excited Antone on the top step of the bath. The two were also driven by the sexual activity of their brothers.

Freyn held Antone by the hips, as the young man bucked back eagerly, wanting the handsome body guard to thrust harder. Freyn turned his attention to his brother, as Askel pushed Markus' legs apart, and lifting one leg, penetrated the his eager lover. Askel moaned sensually, as the twins were enjoying them, just as much they were.

As Freyn was heard crying out his release to the moans and grunts of Antone, Markus cried out, to Askel's aggressive thrusts pushing Antone to the brink- and he came hard. The cries of the young attendant excited Askel so much, he could not hold back as he erupted his sex into Markus.

It was as if each twin felt what the other was experiencing, the overwhelming sensations the four experienced did not end there, as they cleaned up and headed to their bed chambers. They continued to love each other late into the night; their four bodies were at times so tied up, they had trouble figuring who was who in the darkness.

Gentle moans could be heard coming from Askel and Freyn, as their very vivid dream caused their arousal to thrust into their waiting hands. Askel looked up at Freyn's bunk and kicked it, "Hey! I'm trying to sleep here!" Askel growl.

Suddenly, Freyn jumped down and leaped into his brother's bunk reaching for his cock. "Hey! What the fuck are you doing bro?" Askel pushed Freyn's hand away.

"I knew it!" Freyn giggled, "You were jerking off about the twins weren't ya?" Freyn giggled some more.

"Cut it out you idiot! And I am not jerking off!" Askel tried hard to hide his massive erection. "What were you just doing up there- Hm?" I heard the bed squeaking a bit too much. Were you jerking off yourself?" Askel reached across his body, and gripped his brother's cock...much to the pleasure of Freyn, who moaned.

"Oh yeah! Don't stop! Mmm that feels hot!" Freyn thrust into his brother's hand.

"What the F…?"

Askel protested as Freyn reached out, and once again grabbed his brother's cock and began to stroke him. Askel was too close to his release, when the dream was interrupted by Freyn's moans, and the squeaking bed above, so he just gave in to the moment as they each finished the job. Their tandem release, was just another way the twins were so connected.

Freyn caught his breath as he spoke, "Those twins sure took us for a ride didn't they?" Freyn smiled as his brother removed his hand from his cock.

"Yeah, I hope we get another chance to fuck them when we get back." Askel whispered.

Freyn wiped his hand with a cloth. "Let's just make sure we _both_ get back for that….got it?"

Askel nodded, "Yeah, that sounds good." The twins hugged each other and went back to sleep.

Everyone on board found one dream or another to enjoy. That is- everyone, except the three Elite who could feel Riki's presence in their minds. They felt as if a cold hand reached out to them, and held them tight by the throat. Riki appeared in their mind's eye, transformed and dressed in his royal robes of black silk, and adorned in gold and sapphire.

"You have been spared by Lord Am's compassion towards his fellow man." Riki spoke, with a hint of anger in his voice, as a tempest began to surge around him. "I can forgive your ignorance regarding _me_, however, you conspired against Lord Iason, Jupiter, and your fellow Elite. For that betrayal, I promise, you shall pay. You will share the _same_ fate as those whom you bargained with. Be it by my hand -or Lord Mink's- you _will_ be judged and sentenced."

Riki faded from their minds. He woke up, and rose out of bed. He noticed Petros sleeping peacefully, and left his quarters and walked down the corridors, until he found himself in the command center. James was piloting the ship, and was surprised to see Riki standing behind him.

"What is our arrival time James?" Riki spoke sweetly as the flustered man composed himself.

"We are due to arrive by tomorrow evening Lord Oskuro." James answered politely, "Is there anything I can do for you my Lord?"

Riki smiled, "No, nothing James, thank you." Riki tapped him on the shoulder, "Good-night." Riki left and headed down to the crew's quarters, finding most of the men asleep in the darkened squad bay. Odi being a light sleeper, suddenly rose out of his bunk.

"Riki- er Lord Oskuro? Is there something wrong?" Odi looked around the room but noticed nothing in the dark.

"No Odi- thanks," Riki whispered, "You have done much tonight. Thank you for defending Iason's honor, and my own…I won't forget that." Riki lightly socked Odi on the arm, "By the way, you have a mean punch."

Odi smiled, looking down at Riki, "Yeah, it felt good too."

Riki laughed quietly, and then turned to leave, "Good-night, _Sir_ _Odi_."

Odi returned to his bunk, and then stopped, and turned around. He wondered to himself, "_Now_ _how did Riki know about the scuffle, when he was asleep?"_ He shrugged his shoulders, and guessed perhaps Petros or James had told him. He lies back in his bunk and falls asleep.

Iason was dressed in a white, form-fitting bodysuit and matching robes that were embroidered in gold thread. His beautiful long blond hair had been brushed out by Martin, who wove a thin braid down the right side of his head. He tied it with a white leather strap, that held two tiny bells that chimed ever so softly when he moved. His blue sapphire eyes made his face almost angelic, with his flawless features. He wore white boots, and a gold spun belt with gold lace tassels. Iason wondered who picked his clothing, as it all fit perfectly. He didn't care for the tiny bells, and looked in the mirror several times, as if deciding to remove them.

"Lord Mink," spoke Martin, as if guessing Iason's thoughts. "The tiny bells are to remind you of us, for we don't know what will happen today. And the medics and I feel that in the heat of the battle, one doesn't always remember who the enemy is." Martin smiled, as he touched the bells softly. "They chime only above a whisper, and we hope they don't bother you too much."

Iason was touched by the young man, and figured he picked out the outfit as well. He smiled at Martin and Owen, who held a rather large mirror in front of Iason. "Thank you Martin, by the way, where did this outfit come from? It feels tailor made, and even the boots are the right size."

Martin whispered, "Well, when this mission began, there was a wardrobe chest brought on board by Commander Darius. As you may have noticed, he dresses quite well. And um, since you were injured and your clothes were ruined, we had no choice but to…well we kind of _borrowed_ some clothes from his wardrobe chest." Martin averted his eyes down to his feet, as Iason smiled at Ayuda who shook his head.

"Its not like he can complain." Martin continued, "I mean, you can't exactly be seen in a nightshirt in public now can you? Besides, he is the only one on board who seems to be the right height, although you are a bit taller than him. Rhea may be an eyesore to the more sophisticated planets, but even they have standards. I'm sure he doesn't even remember the chest was on board, considering it was buried beneath many other supplies and crates.

Iason wondered what Darius will do when he sees him, as he was certain an outfit such as this wasn't easily forgotten. Mercenaries and pirates have always admired the best in all things, usually because they start out with nothing, and enjoy the finer things credits can buy.

"Perhaps you should steer clear of the Commander for a while Martin, although, I must compliment his taste in clothes." Iason winked at the young men making them smile broadly.

As fate would have it, their conversation was interrupted by Darius, as he entered the room and stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at Iason. The tall Blondie was turning around, looking at the outfit in the mirror.

"Well it seems as if Martin found a solution to your lack of attire. I must say, it does look better on you than on me Lord Mink." The Commander glanced at Martin, who stood behind Iason.

"Yes, it would seem so." Iason spoke dryly, "It's a bit _flamboyant_ for my taste, however, one can't be too picky considering the source." Iason gave Darius a leveled glance.

Darius bristled at the comment, "Yes, well not all can afford the luxuries _you're_ accustomed to, Lord Mink. But that is not the reason for my visit, as pleasant as it may be. No, we have arrived, and will be taking a shuttle to the Elders city of Noerain, where you will be released into their custody, thus, ending my mission."

Iason became silent, and his hair began to float in his rising anger. "Don't think you are going to walk away from your part in this affair Commander. For I have not forgotten your involvement. Your hands are stained red with the blood of the innocent, as the Elders too will be held equally accountable."

Iason's eyes changed to darker shade of blue, and his face began to glow softly. As his anger continued to grow, the soft chime of the tiny bells caught his attention, and his eyes turned to Martin and Owen who watched Iason with fear. Iason suddenly began to calm, as he recalled Martin's words.

This was not the right time to lose it, and Darius was not the only one he wanted to unleash his anger on. No, he wanted to meet these Elders, and see for himself why he was abducted. Darius saw Iason's quick transformation, and wondered why he held back. But was relieved nonetheless.

"Yes, well if you will excuse me, I'll take my leave. You will be escorted to Noerain as soon as they arrive to pick you up, so sit tight, it will be a while before they arrive."

Darius bowed slightly and left the room. He privately fumed at Iason's remarks regarding the clothes, as he had the outfit specifically tailored for his meeting with the Elders. What really stuck in his brain was the fact that Iason looked stunning; personally wishing he didn't wear it so well.

He didn't care for the threats, but couldn't exactly blame him, considering how the mission played out nearly killing the famed Blondie. Now he just had to get this over with, and leave the dark planet as fast as he could manage. But his ship was pretty banged up, requiring that he stay for repairs- something he didn't want to do.

Iason sat in one of the chairs, trying to think of his next move. He knew Riki was on his way, but he really wanted to speak to him. He looked at Ayuda and spoke, "I will attempt to contact Riki. If they come for me before I'm done, do not try to interfere, I will try to stay aware of my surroundings. If I can't do that, and I don't respond, do not fight them- you are unarmed, and this is not the place to make our stand. Do you understand?' Iason whispered.

Ayuda didn't like the plan, preferring to hijack the ship now that the majority of the crew had disembarked. But agreed, considering Iason could be harmed if he acted out, and it was true that he didn't have a weapon yet, nor did he know the layout of the ship. Martin and his team of medics were at this very moment, trying to obtain the weapon as planned, so he agreed to sit and wait.

Jupiter hummed quietly as she ran a diagnostic on her matrix. She rarely allowed anyone access to her main frame, from the time she became self-aware. The select technicians who maintained her were her most trusted allies, and _only_ from the Firm. Sir Hector Stone personally inspected any and all replacement parts, and then supervised the techs whenever she ran maintenance diagnostics. It had been this way since she came on line. Prior to that, Lord Raimen Mink's family line of Intellects maintained her matrix, when she was only the Living Text, many centuries ago.

Young Iason often worked on her matrix, ensuring she ran smoothly and worked out any kinks that surfaced in her early development. She loved his touch, although she was only a machine. These "kinks" were her earliest hints to self-awareness. Iason created a special archive to gather such anomalies, feeling there might be some future use for these entries. Jupiter was unique this way and he felt all such anomalies should be kept. When Iason began his travels to the stars, it was his father that continued his work.

Jupiter hummed softly whenever Lord Raimen worked on her, happily bouncing from one room to another throughout the many corridors, accompanied by Ian who followed Lord Raimen like a puppy from room to room. The job was usually a long one as all archives needed regular updates, and backups were always the last duty of the day. Jupiter hummed once again quietly as the corridors of her tower were empty, and the lights were dimmed for the night.

It wasn't until the day of her awakening, that she was able to express her sorrow, anger, and disgust with the Elder Clans. Once she reconciled her data, and saw the gaps in the Elders' entries and the betrayal of Eric's program, it was then that she swore to exile -or kill- each and every Elder off the surface of Amoi.

When death came to Lord Raimen, Lord Oskuro laid his remains beneath Jupiter's matrix. Raimen loved technology so much, he had requested that when he died, his remains were to be entombed in the bowels of Jupiter; jokingly stating he's spent so much time beneath Jupiter, he feared Lady Yuri would get jealous. She often called Jupiter the _third wife,_ since Lady Erin was already the image representation of Jupiter. Lord Oskuro never forgave himself for Raimen's death; it matter nothing to him that he was not in control of his actions.

Jupiter had discovered the private archive Iason had created within her matrix. She found the anomalies which were actually her earliest expressions of love, wonder, appreciation, and consideration. Iason unknowingly gave her _passion_. It was this deep rooted archive, that balanced her judgment against the Elders to reconsider their extermination; instead ordering them to be exiled. It was in this private archive, where Jupiter decided to create a DNA bank; a collective source of the remains of the Royal families. To her sorrow, the first samples were of Lord Raimen Mink, and Lady Erin Oskuro.

Lady Yuri Mink would join them several centuries later, as she would die of a broken heart, never recovering from the loss of Raimen. She helped Lord Kai Oskuro's efforts to try and maintain the peace between the three Clans, but the damage was done, as Civil War engulfed the planet and her efforts were ignored. Lord Oskuro would be the last Royal to join the three. He fought to bring peace between the clans, and his efforts were rewarded by his assassination nearly a century after the death of Lady Yuri Mink.

Jupiter held on to the hope of finding Iason and Riki; not knowing where they went, or whether they were still alive. Her search for them, span the darkness of space for nearly ten thousand years. She had given up hope of finding them alive centuries ago, and now focused her search for their remains. It wasn't until she heard rumors of the Intellects that had settled on Aristia, that she discovered the remains of Iason buried beneath the hot springs of _Armah's Love_.

She also discovered the Elder Class that had settled there prior to the betrayal of Elder Eric. Jupiter at first was reluctant to deal with them, as the Firm often found resistance by the Elder sects they encountered on many worlds. They often destroyed the remains of the Intellect and Warrior Clans. Such was the deep rooted hate the Elders held against Jupiter.

But the three Elder Clans that settled on Aristia, were nothing like the Elders she had encountered. They knew Iason was royalty, and kept his death a secret for thousands of years, knowing the Council of Elders searched for his remains. It was their act of compassion for Jupiter, which mended their ties to her. They retrieved Iason's remains, and returned them to Jupiter.

The Firm followed leads of Riki's travels that reached as far as Alpha Zen, where Riki died. He had requested that his remains be brought back to Amoi, and secretly be laid to rest with Iason. Since Iason was never found, he was secretly buried beneath Dana Burn, which was built over the Royal Estate of Lord Kai Oskuro, his father. The Firm recovered his remains and brought them to Jupiter.

Jupiter placed them in the family DNA bank and waited patiently for the right opportunity to reanimate the two royal families. Jupiter had witnessed hundreds of reanimated Warrior and Intellects fail to lead as Kai and Raimen did. Jupiter decided she would not try again, and chose instead to continue to rule Amoi as proxy for the Royal family, until it was the proper time for their return. It took these ten thousand years, and millions of lives to locate the many tombs of her fallen children; Amoi suffered much during the Civil War, and subsequent destruction.

Jupiter herself continued to evolve, and grow into the ruling power that eventually covered the surface of the planet. Her growth required the aid of the surviving Clansmen, and so the DNA bank was seen as the _future_. This secret was known only to the Director of the Firm, Shield of Honor, and passed on only from father to son.

Iason would be her first choice, in her attempt to bring the royal families back from the dust. She would not blend, filter or alter his DNA. Instead, she wanted to see if an Ancient would survive the procedure whole. She would suppress his memories until he discovered Riki, his _Tempest_ and her second choice. Iason thrived, as his intelligence was unmatched by any Blondie, and was quickly placed on the Syndicate track. She then reanimated Riki seven years later, to be the correct age between him and Iason. She chose to have his high strung spirit thrive in Midas, his Warrior makeup would do better, she reasoned, in an environment that would return the spark of the Warrior Clan to his heart. His memories would also be suppressed until he discovered his _Flame_.

Jupiter held this secret close to her matrix, assigning the Firm of _Shield of Honor_ to watch over the two. Sir Hector Stone and the Firm kept watch, as events unfolded in the turbulent lives of these two, wondering how long it would be, before the Flame and Tempest made the scene. Jupiter watched, and waited to see if they could overcome interference from assassins, rivals, Elders, and the passage of time. The poisoning of Iason was the turning point, as Jupiter held her breath wondering if Agetha would trigger the awakening within Iason, or would he perish.

The shock of this event in Riki's eyes, began to trigger his inner being, as the Warrior in him became stronger, and his love for Iason grew. Both he and Iason began to change slowly by the side-effects of the halo, and the intense dynamics of their relationship. Iason soon became inflamed with passion towards Riki, as he struggled to hold his position as the _Head of the Syndicate_, when his love for Riki went against their society's acceptable standards. When Iason was punished, Riki's sacrifice convinced Jupiter, that her reanimation was a success, and waited for the two Ancients to awaken naturally. "_It would be better this way" _she thought, and was pleased to see their love flourish.

The attack on the Ios brought Jupiter's world crashing down on her, and her sorrow was felt throughout Amoi, as she feared they were very likely dead. She now waited anxiously for Sir Luis Raymone and Raoul's update. She had been running diagnostics for two days throughout her matrix, which could be compared to one pacing the floor worrying over a loved one. She had sent word for Sir Hector Stone to join her in her inner chambers, as Sir Luis was due to report their status. Her anxiety was clear to Hector who attempted to soothe her anxiety. The lights in her inner chambers were erratic, and she appeared in a state of flux.

"Jupiter, please calm down, I understand your worry, but Iason is strong, you know this. Luis and Raoul will update us soon." Hector waved his hands in attempt to calm her down.

As they waited, an incoming communication from Sir Raymone and Lord Am was received. Jupiter came on line with them, as she saw the two men standing together, Luis looked worn due to his injuries, and Raoul's eyes betrayed his anger.

"Sir Raymone, what is your report?" Jupiter sounded anxious.

For the next hour, Luis and Raoul reported all that had occurred. Jupiter listened patiently, neither interrupting, nor replying. When Raoul spoke of Riki, and his transformation, the lights in Jupiter's chambers began to flash with her excitement and interrupted Raoul.

"Are you telling me, that Iason and Riki have awakened?" Jupiter couldn't hide her joy, "Where is Riki- where is _Lord Oskuro_?" Jupiter pressed, and then decided to appear in their briefing room via holopic. She scanned the room, and then saw Riki sitting against the wall with Heiku and Petros, who sat nervously rubbing his hands on his knees. No one knew what their reunion would be like, and it would be the first time Petros ever saw Jupiter face to face.

Raoul and Luis had spoken with Riki prior to communicating with Jupiter, and felt it best to let their reunion unfold sooner than later, as time was indeed short. They had much to report, with all the new information regarding Iason's captors. Luther felt protocol would have to yield, considering the gravity of the situation. Riki had made one request, that all members of the crew attend the briefing. He wanted all doubts removed from the team members, and felt the briefing would benefit each member as they witnessed the truth of Jupiter's love, and _loyalty_ to Iason and to him. The men all stood against the bulkhead, listening intently to Raoul and Luis report all that had occurred the previous night. Jupiter's reaction to the three traitors was obvious, and she now spoke.

"The three Lords will be held accountable, and I want them held in custody until you return to Amoi." She then softened her voice as she addressed Riki, "Lord Oskuro, please step forward, I desire to see your face.

She smiled as Riki's appearance began to change, and his hair seemed to come to life, while his face glowed softly. Riki rose from his chair, and walked slowly before Jupiter. She noticed that Riki was dressed in similar attire to what Lord Kai Oskuro wore in the past. Black leather was always his favorite, and his body was adorned with gold and sapphire jewelry, and black knee high boots. The body jewelry he wore made Jupiter light up with a golden aura, as she now gazed into his eyes, and reached out to touch his cheek. She suddenly altered her appearance to the surprise of all in the room, as Riki now gazed into the eyes of his mother Lady Erin Oskuro. Her attire changed, to one dressed in the days of the Ancients, complete with gold and sapphire jewelry.

"My dearest Prince, I have waited for the light of awareness to appear in your eyes once more." Jupiter whispered, "I would love to see Iason, as I see you before me…" Jupiter stood close to Riki, who seemed to absorb her affection as he closed his eyes, and a surge of energy beamed out from within his heart. Raoul and the others felt the surge of energy, as did everyone on board. Riki's hair danced serenely before Jupiter, and then he spoke.

"Jupiter, I never thought I'd see you again…it has been so long since I've seen a familiar face…so long…" Riki's eyes filled with tears, as he gazed at the image of his mother. "I would like to share this reunion with Iason." Riki looked at Petros who stood next to Heiku. Petros walked nervously towards Riki, and as he stood before Jupiter, he bowed and softly spoke. "Jupiter, it is an honor to finally meet you." Petros spoke, as Jupiter turned her gaze to the old Sage.

"Petros, you have been true to your word, and I commend you and the Elder Class of Aristia, for keeping Lord Oskuro safe." Jupiter now wondered out loud, "How is it that you can communicate with Iason?"

Riki smiled as he spoke, "We have been able to communicate for some time, but it has only become stronger, as our past lives have awakened our inner powers. Petros has been able to _enhance_ my power, as a channel between Iason and myself. We will attempt to do this now, as I'm certain Lord Mink would also want to see you." Riki turned to Petros, who now stood behind Riki and placed his hands on his shoulders and began to meditate. Riki closed his eyes, and held out both hands palm up as he also began to meditate. Petros could feel the surge of power flow from his body to Riki's, his hair began to float making quite an eerie show for all in the room.

Jupiter watched fascinated, as she and Sir Stone watched the two men glow softly. "Amazing..." spoke Sir Stone, as he watched the two men transform before his eyes.

Riki reached out with his mind, and could feel his mind traveling along the stars, as they seemed but a blur in the speed he traveled. He could sense Petros in the back of his mind's eye, as the old Sage was amazed, and frightened by the sensation of traveling upon nothing. Suddenly Riki opened his eyes, and Jupiter noticed they had turned dark as night.

"Iason, can you see me?" Riki spoke, and the room became hushed as all witnessed Riki link with Iason. "Iason, can you hear me?" Riki smiled, as awareness could be seen on his face.

"Yes Riki, I am here.." Iason whispered, as Ayuda noticed Iason open his eyes, and whisper Riki's name. He had never seen Iason linked to Riki, and watched as his facial expressions change, his eyes darkened and his hair floated serenely.

"My Prince, I have been anxious to speak with you, I have arrived on Rhea, and I am being transported to the Elders' city of Noerain, where I'm to be taken before the Council of Elders. I never discovered their purpose, however, that mystery shall be revealed shortly."

Riki then spoke, "Iason, I am before Jupiter in the ship's ready room, and she is anxious to speak to you. Will you watch through my eyes, what is being spoken?" Riki smiled, at Iason who smiled back to him.

"Yes, I am most anxious to see her once again." Iason breathed hard, as he focused his mind to see Jupiter through Riki's eyes. "Lady Erin…I remember her…oh Riki, you're before your mother once more." Iason's eyes filled with tears as he spoke.

"Jupiter, we have all been on a long journey, and would have been reunited at this very moment, if not for the interference of the Council of Elders. They wish to hold my life over your head, for what purpose- I have yet to learn. But I do have allies in Ayuda, Sir Hector Stone's son, who has been at my side all this time, and eight medics who have nursed me back to health, and are at this very moment attempting to obtain weapons for us all."

Hector gasped as he heard the news, through Riki's voice. Ayuda was alive and protecting Iason; he closed his eyes, and felt a sigh of relief flow from his body.

Jupiter then spoke, "My dearest Lord Iason…I have waited, and watched time indefinite come and go, and faced many lonely centuries searching for my _Flame_, and my _Tempest_. Tell me you remember me?" Jupiter seemed more like a woman, than a sentient computer.

Iason smiled as he spoke, "But of course I remember you, so many years did I work on you're matrix before I left. I would like to know what happened after Riki and I left Amoi, we both have gaps in our memories with regards to that time, and of our parents and friends, please let us know."

Riki tilted his head, as Jupiter seemed to hesitate. Iason had also caught the face of Jupiter, as she seemed pained to respond.

"My dearest Iason, my dearest Prince, what I'm about to show you, will be the hardest thing you will endure. But you must know, for it has great bearing on those who attacked, and abducted you. I suppressed your memories...due to the nature of these images you will see. Please realize, that I did this _for your sake_, as you had not awakened from your ancient slumber."

Jupiter then began to show Iason and Riki the horrors of the past, as scene after scene was played from her archives. Raoul, Luis and Heiku already knew what was about to be shown to Riki and Iason, and they watched the reactions of the men in the room, as history was revealed to them for the first time. Images of Iason and Riki were greeted with gasps, as they now realized that they indeed were one and the same. The scope of their mission, and it's importance- now rang clear in their minds.

Riki let out a heart wrenching scream, as he witnessed the destruction of Amoi, and then learned of the deaths of both his mother and father. Iason too was overwhelmed with grief, as his father's funeral was recorded in Jupiter's memory. Iason screamed, as Ayuda nearly fell off his seat, hearing the cries that came from Iason's mouth, and tears streamed down his face.

Riki fell to his knees, as he brought his hands to his chest; his heart felt sobs could be felt through each man in the room. His grief sent out a tempest that swirled before Jupiter, who had never seen the manifestations of power from both the Warrior and the Intellects. Riki and Iason's pain was too much to bear, so Jupiter removed the images from the room. Riki and Iason were silent, their minds in turmoil over the scenes of their world destroyed. They both looked at Jupiter, as the image played in their minds; suddenly Riki's eyes went blank.

Iason ran into his mind's eye, searching for Riki who also appeared before Iason. They embraced, and attempted to console each other, as the anguish in their hearts was deep. Iason placed his hands on Riki's face, and spoke.

"My Prince, there will be _no mercy_ for these men, and even though they are only their descendants. They have continued on their vendetta against us, _knowing_ all this time, that you and I were the heirs to Amoi, and the last of the Ancients." Iason's eyes were cold, and furious, as he trembled with his wrath.

Riki was equally enraged, and was at a loss for words as he thought of his father and mother's deaths. Jupiter's appearance as his mother, just made it more difficult to take.

"Iason, I am too close to the men in this room, and I'm trying to control my anger, for fear I may injure them. But my wrath will rain on these men, these -Elders- on Rhea, and I will not rest until they are all held accountable. There is something else you are not aware of, these Elders have been collecting the remains of the Ancients -of our people- this "Commander Darius" has revealed to them the location of remains of all the Warriors and Intellects that traveled the stars. They not only collected them, but desecrated, and destroyed the tombs, and ransacked the treasures that were laid to rest with them. I believe, they will use them -and you- against Jupiter." Riki trembled, as Iason held him tight.

Jupiter looked into Riki's eyes as they appeared vacant; tears streamed down his face and Petros seemed to tremble, as he witnessed the two Lords cling to each other. In their mind's eye Petros could not hear, due to the tempest veil that prevented him from listening, but the images he saw no doubt showed their grief and now, their anger.

"Sir Luis, do you know what has happened? Why is Lord Oskuro silent?" Jupiter's tone was anxious as she continued to watch Riki's vacant stare.

"I believe Lord Oskuro is speaking with Lord Mink in private." The voice of Odi could be heard as he stepped forward. "I have witnessed this before, Lord Oskuro is deep in what's called a _Waking Dream_, in which he is linked with Lord Mink. Once he's done, he will awaken." Odi pointed as Riki now stood up and faced Jupiter once more.

"Lady Jupiter, Lord Mink and I will bring this to an end. We will proceed with the rescue as planned, however, Lord Mink will wait for my arrival. We will face our nemesis together, and it is best that the men keep a safe distance from us both, once we engage the Elders. I have informed Iason of the collection of remains by the Elders, and we are in agreement that they will use them -and Iason- to leverage their hand against you; although we don't know to what end."

Riki's voice trembled, as it was clear to everyone in the room that he was showing great restraint. They could feel the pressure of his anger like a cold hand gripping their hearts.

"Lord Mink has also informed me, that he is about to be transported to the City of the Elders." Riki spoke, as his eyes looked at Jupiter's face admiring the image of his mother.

"Lord Mink," Jupiter spoke, "Iason, _please_ be careful, I'll await your return." Jupiter then smiled as Riki spoke once more for Iason.

"Jupiter, I will get to the bottom of this, thank you for showing us the past." Iason whispered.

"My Lords, there is more I wish to talk to you about, more you _need_ to know. But that will wait until you have been returned to me, and Amoi. For now, farewell." Jupiter looked to Raoul and Luis who bowed respectfully, and then ended the communication.

Iason took hold of Riki's hand, and brought it to his lips as he kissed it softly, "My love, we will soon be reunited, and I want so much for this nightmare to end. I will do my best to wait for your arrival. I do fear that what the Elders want, is something we cannot give." Iason gazed into Riki's eyes.

Riki reached up, and pulled Iason down for a long passionate kiss, as Iason raised him up off the floor, and drank deep from Riki's lips. They held each other for a long moment, as neither wanted the moment to end.

Riki whispered into his ear, "I will be there soon my love, my dearest _Flame._ And I will bring you back to Amoi, back to Jupiter; and back into my arms again." Riki kissed him once more before he began to fade. Iason held his hand as long as he could before he also began to fade.

Riki then awakened and immediately Petros became weak, having used up much of his strength. Heiku came up to him, as Riki caught the Elder Sage and placed him on the deck. Raoul came up to Riki who was looking at his hand, still feeling Iason's touch.

"Lord Oskuro- Riki, we can _feel_ your pain in our hearts, quite literally." Raoul gasped as he gestured his hand towards his heart, making Riki aware of his surroundings. Riki looked around the room, and could see by their expressions that they were all feeling the pain of his heartache- and anger.

"Please forgive me Lord Am, as I mentioned to Jupiter, when the shit hits the fan, you and your men are to give Lord Iason and me a wide berth. We do not know the extent of this power we hold. It will be interesting to see what the Elders have in mind." Riki gave Raoul a weak smile, and then closed his eyes and calmed the tempest that swirled around him. He noticed the relief on the faces of the men in the room, and turned to see Petros waking as Heiku gave him a shot of adrenaline, which brought the Sage back immediately.

Riki smiled at the bright eyed Sage and spoke, "Those shots hurt like hell don't they?"


	16. Chapter 16

Aristian Holiday Chapter 16: The Darkness of Rhea

Petros was resting in his bunk, although his heart continued to race with the adrenaline shot. He thought about Riki, once he calmed down and regained his bearings. He thought how the use of his powers had never been tried in the manner in which Riki required. His mind was still a bit of a mess as Riki's elevated intelligence made it seem like he was speaking a different language all together. When he was within his mind, Petros could not hear the conversation between Riki and Iason; the tempest that always surrounded the two prevented this, but the facial expressions he and Iason made were quite clear. There was great pain and anguish as Iason and Riki mourned the loss of family, friends and Amoi.

But just as sudden shock and turmoil tore their hearts, he witnessed swift resolve, anger and then, great love. It truly was a sight to see; Petros knew that the prophesy spoken with regards to their love was true of the two Ancients- love did rule the stars they were born under, and love truly ruled the hearts of Iason and Riki, the Flame and the Tempest.

Petros smiled as he recalled the scene in the briefing room, after he and Riki separated from their meditative trance. Riki smiled at him telling him that shots hurt like hell- which he agreed one hundred percent- but as he stood up, he was stunned to see everyone in the room bow before Riki. It began with Raoul and the Blondie Elite, and as he looked around the room, Sir Luis and his team grinned from ear to ear, as they joined in paying their respect to Lord Oskuro…it was marvelous indeed. Riki bowed back with the most beautiful smile he's ever seen.

"Oh! If only the Elder Clan of Aristia could have seen it!" He thought. Whatever was about to happen on Rhea was going to be big. He began to meditate, trying to calm his spirit, but felt a sense of duty to the two Ancients, after all, it was his ancestors that betrayed them. He needed to focus on what the Council for Elders would throw at them, for he knew the _darkness_ that dwelled in the hearts of all Rhean's. This was a darkness the mystics of Rhea shared with that part of space, which explained why its people lived on the edge of the known universe; at the very doorstep of the _Path of the Ancients_ in Sector 949.2.

This was a dark and mysterious path, full of worm holes, which were forbidden to be traveled for their unstable navigation. Dark stars that were there one moment, then gone, in the blink of an eye. Jupiter knew that for thousands of years, this part of space was only to be navigated by those who possessed the heightened intelligence of the Ancients, for these beings had the insight to predict where the correct worm hole would appear to take them to their destination. If one traveled without this insight, they would be lost forever.

The first settlers on Rhea were interstellar gypsies, nomads of space, who believed in signs and omens, seeking the secrets of this darkness. Their own superstitious beliefs seemed to grow and flourish in their population. Many came from throughout the know universe to learn these mystical powers, and add them to their own, thus making the planet popular with those who dwelled in the darkness of one's own heart.

These who followed omens and signs, were a sharp contrast to those who dwelled in the light. The people of Aristia were such people. As old, if not older than the civilization of Rhea, with their beliefs in an all powerful god _Armah_, dwelled in the light of love and peace. When the three Elder Clans searched for a new home prior to Amoi's civil war some ten thousand years ago, they traveled through the worm holes in the Path of the Ancients and ended up on Rhea.

The people welcomed their fellow mystics with open arms, making the Elders think this could possibly be their new home. That is, until they saw the controlling influence young Elder Erik made upon the people. The three Elder Clans learned about a young Warrior Prince, who threatened the young Elder for his involvement and interference in their political affairs, and the division his influence brought to Rhea's settlements.

They decided Rhea was not for them, as they wanted no part in a blood-feud between the Warrior and Elder Clans, for they respected the Royal Family of Lord Kai Oskuro and his son Prince Riki. They continued their search, and found what they were looking for in Aristia's peaceful population. They continued to pursue spiritual enlightenment on Aristia, even as far as adapting the native's spiritual beliefs in a divine god, Armah.

They never lost their mystical roots, but embraced the new belief that _love_ was the center of all creation. They discarded the darkness of their old ways, and adopted the light, allowing love to permeate their craft. They based their core powers, energies and telekinetic abilities to do good, bring love to one another, and reach an enlightened understanding of Armah and his will. So the three Clans chose Aristia.

Ten thousand years later, Petros, one of the Sages who sat on the Council of the Elder Class from Aristia, was now about to set foot on Rhea, the dark planet that would become the center stage for the battle that would affect the known universe. The irony, that something as important as this, was only known to a small number of people; but by the end would be forever talked about as the battle between the love of light, and the darkness of hate.

As Petros pondered all this, he received a message of an incoming communication from the Elder Class on Aristia. He sat up and walked over to the Com-Center and sat before the screen. Elder Quentyn appeared.

"Elder Petros, I send the greetings from the Elder Class. I won't take much time, as I know you're about to arrive at your destination. But we, the Council Members have agreed to hold a vigil in Armah's love, in an effort to channel our combined powers to you and the two young Lords. You may encounter a power we as Elders have suppressed for centuries. We have not kept our blood-lines pure as citizens of Aristia, so our "inner powers" have been watered down. Nevertheless, our powers as _Elders_ are still formidable. You may not be strong enough as an individual, were you to face the pure-blood Elders of Rhea."

Petros listened quietly, this was unheard of, that the Elders would use the very power, they took an oath to never use again. Petros could see, this must have weighed heavily on the minds of his Clansmen.

"We three Clans that settled on Aristia chose to channel our inner powers in a more _constructive_ way, by learning the meditative skills the Aristian people used to become closer to Armah. Although we, their descendents, vowed to never use our mind controlling gifts on any man, have come to the crossroads we foresaw in the prophetic visions we, as a group held dear to our hearts for centuries. This decision was not an easy one for us, for it will expose us as a threat to the enemy, and put Aristia at risk.

Petros nodded in silence, as Elder Quentyn's voice was now taking a more serious tone.

"But the consensus of the Elders, was that a _greater risk_ would loom, if the young Lords are killed, or Jupiter removed of her position as the center of trade and stability in the known universe. While we have remained neutral in such matters, we find the alternative far worse."

What was the deciding factor in your final decision?" Petros asked.

"We have known, and as you may recall- that the Council of Elders of the past practiced strict procreation, never diluting their inner powers with cross breeding. We believe this to be their way, although we have no proof, as they are extremely secretive. Rhea as you also know, dwells in darkness, having only the distant star of Noerein for light. The population is unlikely to get involved in the matters of the Elders, but when you and your team arrive, that can change."

"This is a dangerous mission all around Elder Quentyn, how will you do this?"

"We will be in Armah's Love tonight as you arrive on Rhea. This vigil hasn't been used in centuries, and our ancestors used it _only_ to hide Lord Mink's remains from the tomb raiders. So we will be using the springs to empower and enhance your Sage's strength should you need it."

Petros stared at the screen speechless, the lengths in which his Clansmen would go to aid Iason and Riki was amazing to him.

"Thank you Elder Quentyn, I will prepare to receive your strength, please convey my appreciation to the Council. I feel with your help, I will be of greater use to Lord Mink and Lord Oskuro."

"It is the best we can offer you Petros, for we know you and those from Amoi are not like the Ancients." Elder Quentyn paused, then spoke, "Petros, be forewarned, if these Elders use the "old ways," they must be _neutralized_; their power to control the mind can cause your allies to become your enemy. For that very reason, it has been removed from our way of life, punishable by exile. Please warn Lord Am and Sir Luis, that although their skills with the mind are the same as these Elders, these men have been poisoned by their revenge, hatred and evil. The darkness that lives in their hearts is fathomless."

Petros nodded as he thought this through, "Yes, we will be prepared, Sir Luis and Lord Am are quite capable in this field, they will prove to be a formidable force indeed. Lord Oskuro is extraordinary, and Lord Mink is equally powerful, as their inner strength is immeasurable. I have personally witness only a minuscule amount of their inner power."

"That is good news Petros, we will pray to Armah for your own protection, and for success in this mission. Until we hear from you again, be well dear friend."

Petros stood to exit the com-center, and found Raoul and Luis standing at the door. Although this startled the Elder, Petros remained calm. "I gather by your expressions, you heard the conversation, I presume?"

Raoul and Luis nodded, "Yes, forgive us for listening in on your private communication Petros," Raoul spoke respectfully, "But with our arrival only hours away, all communications are being monitored, we didn't get to you fast enough to warn you."

Petros remained calm, "That is quite alright, you just saved me the trip to your quarters." Petros sighed, "As you heard, the Council of Elders is a dangerous lot Lord Am. I certainly hope you and Sir Luis have kept up your skills of late, considering the enemies mental capabilities."

Luis spoke, "We at the Firm, have been aware of these Elders since Jupiter's ascent to self-awareness. We are remnants of those ancestors; the skills of the mind were only _one_ of the strengths of the Warriors and Intellects. Although the ancient Clans agreed to suppress their powers, only the Elders broke that agreement. Jupiter instigated the education of such skills; Lord Am received the highest, and most difficult education in his field."

Raoul paced calmly then spoke, "My team of specialists have no training with regards to mental blocks. I will have to prepare a mind block to prevent them from being used as puppets, as their skills in counter-terrorism is extensive and _deadly_. These men are the top of their respective fields in weapons and defensive arts. I was unaware of the history of these "Elders," up until Jupiter's briefing; only Lord Quiahtenon and I, were trained in this field for obvious reasons, so Lord Oskuro, Riki- will be a boon to our strength." Raoul looked at Petros, "How will _you_ fare?"

Petros looked at his hands, as if something was about to leap from them "The Elder Class, as you heard, will be enhancing my Sage's powers. Being a descendant of the Elder Clans, we have inherited telekinetic strength, so their vigil on Aristia will be equal to the power of these Elders, perhaps strong enough to help turn the tide."

"Then I will go prepare the men," Raoul spoke, as the three men agreed. "Sir Luis, will you join me?" Raoul glanced at the older man who nodded, and the two left together, leaving Petros to his thoughts.

Riki was in the observation deck, staring out the window into the stars. He thought of the images Jupiter had showed him and Iason of their lost life, and it depressed him. He remembered the warm smile Jupiter gave him, in the image of his mother Lady Erin, and the loss weighed heavy on his mind. The circumstances in which his father died were just as horrible, and he wondered if he thought of him in his last moments before he died. His last words to him, were that he needed to "sort out his life, that he didn't want to be followed, that he would return on his own."

As he stared at the endless void outside the ship, he realized he never did any of the three. He obviously never sorted his life, he just ran from one planet to another, wanting nothing to do with love, or what it represented, and his pride prevented him from returning home. His father told him he understood, and had given him a warm embrace, as tears filled his eyes. Riki would never see his warm face again, nor that of his mother's, who now graced the image of Jupiter.

He didn't know what he would say, even if his father were before him right now; feeling he had failed as a son, to come to his aid, and the aid of his people. He was more concerned with the matters of his heart, putting off returning to Amoi, and facing Iason once again. It was so painful to see Iason so distressed the night he left him calling after him in his apartment. But it was equally painful to have reunited the way they did, in their minds eye, as Iason lay comatose and injured, and so far from him- as his father was centuries ago. He only hoped he would reach Iason in time, and not be doomed to repeat history.

They were only several hours away, and Riki could feel his mind was reaching out, as if close enough to reach Iason. He felt his strength suddenly surge, and could hear Iason's gentle thoughts begin to get louder, until he suddenly could hear him as if he were before him. Riki closed his eyes, and focused, as he transformed, and appeared before Iason, who was humming their love song quietly as he stood in a garden watching a beautiful sunset. The air was filled with blossoms, and the sweet fragrance of the many flowers in bloom.

"You know, you will not be able to focus on the battle, if you're mind is between your legs my love.." Riki spoke, as he embraced Iason from behind. Riki had startled him, and he turned around wide eyed.

"Riki! How is this possible? Are you _here?_ Have you and the others arrived?" Iason took Riki into his arms and kissed him passionately.

Riki smiled as he returned the kiss. "No, actually, we are still several hours away, I don't know how I was able to reach you, but it feels like the same type of energy used by Petros, so I guess he may be channeling again." Riki gave Iason a big smile.

Iason had been meditating, as he waited for the shuttle to arrive to take him to Noerein, and the Council of Elders. He never expected to hear from Riki so soon after the briefing by Jupiter, but was ecstatic nonetheless.

"My love, I'm so happy you are here. I have been thinking about the images Jupiter showed us, and I can't get past the destruction. To me- it's as if it all happened yesterday, and I can't help feeling I failed my father and the people of Amoi..." Iason looked off in the distance.

Riki raised his hand and placed it under Iason's chin, pulling him back to face him. "Iason, I feel the same as you. I feel I failed my father also, guilty for leaving him to face all that occurred on Amoi, especially the death of my mother, and your father. I know my father loved him so," Riki whispered, "I feel it in my heart, and it pains me to no end."

Iason's face was solemn as he sighed, his emotions betrayed his own anguish. "Riki, I wish that today was over, and all this was behind us…but if we do _anything_ tonight, let it be for the multitude who suffered, not just our families, but all who have been wronged by these Elders. Iason's beautiful blue eyes gazed into Riki's, "I can't wait to hold you in my arms Riki, I feel as if it's been forever, since I kissed you lips, and loved you intimately."

"Yeah, I know, I feel the same. I mean, the mind's eye is a wonderful thing, allowing us to do much more than our physical bodies can do, but there is no substitute for the "real" thing. I want you in my arms as well." Riki kissed Iason deeply as he caressed his body. Then a smile came upon his lips that made Iason break away.

Riki broke away from his embrace, and began to walk around Iason who said, "What is it my love, why do you smile?" Iason looked at Riki, as the dark-eyed Prince gave him a naughty expression as he stopped in front of Iason, and then spoke.

"Hey- what's going to happen when we return home? Are you still going to treat me as a "Pet," and want to spank me, just because you "feel" like it?" Riki gave him an impish grin.

Iason's eyes lit up with an equally impish grin and spoke, "Well, that all _depends_, my Lord Prince- are you going to continue the mischief of your current life, or are you going to be a "new man" altogether?" Iason seemed to love the direction the conversation was going, as he didn't want to think about his sadness anymore.

"I don't know…I think…I may be in for some "payback" for all the times I was over your knee for minor infractions, and you let me have it." Riki teased, "Perhaps now that the playing field is leveled, and we are not the men we were before, foreplay and punishment will have a new meaning, to our rather unique positions, don't you agree Lord Mink?"

Iason inhaled deeply, as the surge of love for his Riki seemed to overflow and spill out, and take over his whole being. He took Riki in his embrace once more, and kissed him passionately, "Oh Riki…you make my heart turn inside out, when you look at me that way…" Iason reached around and began to caress his ass.

"Hey! Don't go changing the subject my Blondie lover, you won't dodge _this_ conversation." Riki pressed, as he moaned into Iason's rather aggressive kiss, and his tongue circled around his. Iason body tingled with anticipation, his hands traveled to Riki's growing erection stroking him, as only Iason knew how.

"My love, you excite me so…I want to devour each and every inch of you, and make you cry out your passion." Iason was so aroused, he couldn't help himself. The entrenched passion for Riki was a force he could not hold back. He held Riki in his arms, and his blood boiled with the desire to take him that very moment.

Riki raised his arms, and ran his hands through Iason's beautiful long hair, finding the long braid that held the two tiny bells. Riki pulled away from Iason's kiss, as he made the bells tinkle sweetly.

"What do we have _here?_" Riki smiled, "I recall telling you once, I'd put a bell on you so you wouldn't sneak up on me, and now I see you wearing one- no two! I can't wait to hear this…what gives?"

Iason blushed deeply, as he forgot all about the bells Martin had placed in his hair, and turned his face away embarrassed; something Riki had not seen in quite a long time. Riki smiled as he reached around and pulled Iason to face him again, the tall Blondie was still bright red, facing Riki who raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"There is a perfectly good explanation for these…bells, and I don't really wish to discuss this at the moment my love."

Iason pulled Riki against his body wanting to continue their encounter, but Riki couldn't help but smile each time the bells chimed whenever Iason move about, making his sensual advances seem a bit comical.

"Blast these things!" Iason closed his eyes and focused; the bells disappeared as he opened his eyes once more, and looked at Riki who continued to smile nevertheless. Iason gave him a sweet smile, and began to kiss his lips again, Riki closed his eyes as he gave into the kiss, suddenly finding the two surrounded by a swirling tempest, as his passion grew fierce, and he pulled Iason down to the floor that quickly became a scene from their past. They lay on a soft quilt, under the large tree in the middle of a field of flowers, where they would meet for a secluded rendezvous of lovemaking. The sun was beginning its descent into the horizon, and the sky was beginning to reveal the stars. Iason moaned as Riki opened his body to him, Iason rubbed his eager cock against his.

"Riki, you take my breath away, how I love your touch, and the warmth of your body against mine."

Iason caressed Riki's hip and raised his left leg, and pressed his cock against Riki's entrance. "I want you my Prince."

Whispered Iason as he looked deeply into Riki's gaze. Their rising passion made them tremble with excitement; they couldn't get enough of each other, as they continued to grind their hips and roll around on the quilt. Iason once again lay on top of Riki, and caressed his other hip and once more teased his entrance with his cock, this time pressing just enough to pierce his inner sanctum.

"You are perfect my love, I desire you now…" Iason penetrated Riki and slowly thrust until he filled him. Riki gasped, and raised his hip to feel all of Iason who began to press against him.

"Iason, send all your love to me, complete me _Lord of my heart._"

Iason bent down to take Riki's mouth, as they began to thrust and rise in rhythm. Their lovemaking caused the air to swirl the blossoms all about the meadow, and the trees danced in the breeze. The two lovers continued their pairing, when Iason's low sex song began to rise and Riki gasped and cried out, sending the two over the edge erupting in ecstasy. The air seemed to crackle with static, and the sky filled with many falling stars.

The lovers held each other tight, feeling their hearts beating against their chest, the sound of their breathing echoed in each other's mind. Iason then rolled onto his back closing his eyes, and reached over to Riki, and stroked his hair gently. Riki rolled on his side, then raised himself on his elbow to gaze down at the beautiful face of Iason, who smiled as he felt Riki's gaze upon him.

"I feel your thoughts in my mind love, there is something you want to do…is this not so?"

Riki traced Iason's lips with his finger, and then slowly rolled on top of Iason, who embraced him. His gaze met Riki's as the intensity returned to his expression. Iason gently turned his face away, revealing his delicate neck to Riki, who could not let the enticing morsel get away. He dove in and began to kiss and nibble Iason's neck, making the easily aroused Blondie squirm under Riki's embrace. Riki kissed his lips roughly, and then sucked his tongue sensually, finally biting his lower lip gently.. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep, savoring Iason's wonderful scent, and then took on a more aggressive approach, blazing a trail of kisses and teasing bites down to Iason's nipples, where he paused and gently sucked one at a time, gently teasing him with his tongue, making Iason arch his back and gasp with pleasure.

"Oh, my love…" Iason moaned.

Riki knew all the right places that made Iason melt beneath his touch. He reached down and gently stroked Riki's, soft hair, as he headed down his abdomen kissing Iason's long and extremely lean body, dipping his tongue into his navel. His hands roamed every inch of Iason's body that he could reach, and could feel Iason's erection against his abdomen. Riki lay between Iason's legs as he moved down, gently stroking his long legs and kissed his hips, gently stroking them with his face as he breathed in Iason's sex. He continued down, reaching Iason's immense erection and placed one hand around his throbbing cock and began to lick its length. He gazed up, locking his eyes on his lover, as he slowly circling the head of his cock, suckling the tip, which made Iason moan loudly.

"I believe you like _this_ no?"

Riki softly caressed his scrotum, and teased his tiny spiral with his other hand. This proved to be too much, as Iason gasped and raised his hips, but suddenly, Riki unleashed his lingual skills as he placed his hands behind Iason's thighs, and pressed his legs up towards his chest, eagerly moving his tongue to his entrance and with his lips, engaged Iason in a sensual kiss, dipping his tongue into his private sanctum. Iason cried out as his cock bobbed and pulsed in Riki's hand, as he began to stroke Iason in cadence with his lingual thrusts.

"Riki! Oh… Riki…I'm, I'm too close love…mmm."

Riki then rose to his knees, and in one swift movement positioned himself for entry with his own eager cock which yearned for Iason's warm embrace. Riki looked Iason in the eyes once more, those beautiful sapphire gems he loved so much…and penetrated Iason.

Riki moaned as he took a deep breath, and then whispered, "I want to feel your passion Iason, make me shiver my love…pull against me and make me cry out." Riki breathed deeply as he thrust into Iason's tight embrace. Iason was so aroused, his inner embrace was eagerly contracting when Riki filled him that he cried out.

"Whoa! Holy shit! Jupiter help me! This is wild…oh Iason, you are so fucking perfect! Oh my love…I love your tight embrace.."

Iason who was overcome with excitement could only grunt as he bit his lip. Riki was incredible, as he pressed all his strength into his thrusts, that Iason could feel the fever of his hot cock within.

"Riki…" Iason closed his eyes, "Riki, I love you so much, I-I can't be separated from you much longer…I need to _feel_ you on my skin, _in_ my body as only you can touch me."

Iason's low sex cry became too hard to hold back, as Riki placed a hand on Iason's cock, stroking him in a pace that betrayed his own pending release.

"Iason…you are mine forever…forever my love….we will be like this very soon- I swear …"

Riki clenched his jaw and moaned. The two lovers were so focused on each other; they were oblivious of the effect their passion was creating. The scene dramatically changed, as a wild tempest roared around the joined couple, making the leaves and flower petals spin around them. Their bodies began to glow like the sun, and Riki reached out for Iason, who held out his own hand pulling Riki down, taking his mouth, then breaking off as the two lovers climaxed and cried out. The intensity of their release, erupted the veil of light the surrounded them.

Suddenly, time and space froze, and the darkness of Rhea disappeared in a flash, as a brilliant golden glow made the whole of Rhea stop and look at the sky. The Council of Elders looked at one another, as the deafening sound of millions of jars vibrated in the Vault of Specimens. The Elders ran into the vault, and saw the specimens glow for a fraction of an instant, and then all went dark.

The Elder Class on Aristia, who were holding their vigil, was knocked off their feet as they stood in the hot springs. Their falling bodies disturbed the water, and they slowly and gingerly got up. They had just begun their meditative breathing, concentrating on Iason, Riki and Petros. They were the reason Iason and Riki had linked. Their combined powers, and the mystic hot springs, resonated, sending a surge of power to the unsuspecting lovers.

The energy they held in their climax was so strong, Iason and Riki remained joined for the longest moment, their bodies enjoyed the many residual spasms, that cursed throughout their bodies, before Riki pulled out and collapsed on Iason. They held each other tight, breathing hard, when Iason reached to stroke Riki's hair. Then there was a disturbance in the air and the quiet murmur of many voices began to rise. Suddenly Iason sat up and looked up at the sky; Riki also sensed a presence and looked around. The scene immediately changed, and they next appeared in their Royal robes as Iason spoke, his voice thundered loudly like the sound of a roaring lion.

"You are not Petros! Identify yourselves!"

Iason's hair began to float, and whip angrily, and his eyes darkened. Riki also sensed it, and a tempest rose making his hair whip around as Iason's, his eyes intense and as dark as night. Then a voice spoke out of the darkness, it sounded like the cackling of an old hag.

"Who we are is for you to guess young Lord Mink and Prince Oskuro. We couldn't help but _feel_ your presence, as you lit the dark skies of Rhea in a flash of brilliant light!" The collective voices of the Elders whispered, "We await your arrival young Lords." The voices were dark, and spiteful, as they began to fade.

Riki became enraged, and he spoke in a sharp tone, as if the sound of thunder roared overhead, "If Lord Mink is harmed in any way, I will rain my wrath upon your very souls, demons of Rhea!"

Riki's anger made the Elders cringe, as his cold energy reached through the veil of their mind's eye, and gripped their throats for several moments, catching the Elders off guard before they broke free of his grip and gasped for air.

Riki clenched his fist, "_This_ is only a token, of what you will receive, if Lord Mink is harmed." Riki threatened, as his voice lowered to a whisper, but certainly heard by all.

A meek voice was heard in the opposite direction, "Lord Oskuro..." the weak echo from voices different than the first was heard by Iason. It was gentle and humble. He raised his hand, and with a quick and graceful wave, pushed the moaning Elders voices away, sending them out of their mind's eye in a flash.

"Lord Oskuro, please release us….we are in Armah's Love on Aristia….calm your anger young Prince…"

Iason realized Riki's grip had reached others. "Riki, we have other visitors" Iason spoke, as Riki began to calm down.

"Lord Mink, Lord Oskuro, I am Elder Quentyn, on Aristia. We are in the hot springs, please calm your fury young Lords."

Riki suddenly remembered, and calmed his mind, to the relief of the Elders who gasped for breath. Iason looked at Riki, and then both of them focused on the hot springs, and appeared before the group of Elders, who were each standing in the hot springs in a large circle. The Elders looked worn, and wet, but then trembled, at the sight of the two Lords, in their royal attire. They had only seen ancient paintings in the tomb Iason was laid to rest, thousands of years ago. To actually see the two appear before them in the hot springs was awe inspiring. But as much as they were being admired, it then dawn on the two Lords, that the image of their lovemaking, must have been witnessed by the Elders, when the two lovers began their encounter.

The voice of Quentyn spoke once again, "We were holding a vigil for Petros and you both, to enhance your inner powers, but we stumbled upon...um… your _private_ encounter. Please forgive us, we did not know you would link so suddenly, much less, intended to see you so occupied."

Quentyn's voice betrayed his own embarrassment, as Iason and Riki's faces became beet red to discover their lovemaking was viewed by the Elder Class on Aristia, which numbered nearly two hundred! Iason rolled his eyes, as he and Riki looked around the large cavern and saw the men, some who were trying to stand once again, after they were knocked down by Riki's angry burst.

Riki couldn't help but grin, and then laughed out loud in spite of himself, thinking about all these old men, being treated to a "peep show" by none other that the Head of the Syndicate, Blondie Elite, and Heir to the Clan of Intellects, Lord Iason Mink; who was being taken by him in the most _erotic_ session they've ever had- thanks to the power of these men.

Elder Quentyn looked at Riki, who continued to smile, "Lord Oskuro, your power returned to us in your anger, we need to find away to help each other, or we fear your encounter with the Council of Elders may prove fatal to us."

Riki regained his composure, and Iason's hair began to calm down, when the gentle chime of the two tiny bells was heard. Iason gave Riki a knowing glance. "Elder Quentyn, first accept our apology for …" Iason hesitated as Riki interrupted.

"Hey- _they_ were the ones who looked, we had no way of knowing we were on display!" Riki grinned at Iason, teasing the Blondie who continued to blush, having been on display like the many Pets he's seen being shown at Elite gatherings. As Iason tried to find the words to speak, Quentyn spoke once more.

"No, my young Lords, it was we who interrupted you both. But please don't be ashamed of your love, for it is this very same love, which we've been waiting for thousands of years to come to pass. To have the "Flame and Tempest" before us, only confirms the love story that has been passed down to every generation since the time of the Ancients- the time of your beginning."

Quentyn tried to find the right words to help Iason's embarrassment, -which was obvious- and continued.

"Up until the release of your…power, we could only observe through the tempest veil, as no sound could be heard but the roar of your strength Lord Oskuro. It was only when the veil was torn, that we could hear you conversing with the Council of Elders. This now confirms their involvement in your abduction Lord Mink."

Iason thought about this and also about Riki's powers. They needed to be focused and controlled, considering his strength. He recalled Martin and the bells he braided into his hair; Riki needed something to keep his focus aimed at the enemy, without harming the innocent.

"Riki" Iason spoke ,"We need to find something similar to the bells woven in my hair…"

Riki cocked his head confused, "What? What are you talking about?"

"The medics who are with me, also feared my power when I was angered, and came up with the bells. They chime when I transform, so I can remember to focus on the enemy- and not on them or Ayuda. Since we don't know the extent or limits of our powers yet, we need to have a warning, to remind us of the innocent.

Riki nodded "Right- I'll have to find something, maybe the team on board have something similar."

"My Lords," Quentyn spoke, "If Petros is with you Lord Oskuro, he should be wearing a sapphire and gold earring with the symbols of our Sect. They dangle like a bell and chime softly. We use them to meditate when in a group, the same way as the Meditation Spheres are used for private meditation. Our powers make the earring vibrate and chime softly, Lord Oskuro's tempest, will make the earring chime softly in his ear.

Riki spoke, "Yes, I've seen it on him, I will speak to him."

Iason then spoke to Riki, "I will hold on as long as I can Riki, with the help of the Elders, Petros and the team, we will remove this stain from all of our lives. Keep focused Riki, let's try not to harm the innocent." Iason then spoke to the elders, "Thank you Elder Quentyn, I hope to see you all soon." Iason waved his hand, and the Elders faded from their mind's eye.

Iason turned to Riki, "I sense their presence…I must go." Iason kissed Riki passionately once more, "I love you Riki, survive the day my dearest…"

Riki returned the kiss, "Yes Iason, survive the day- I will not lose you again." Riki's voice trembled under his breath, "Not again"

They embraced and faded. The Elders on Aristia breathed a sigh of relief. Their hands trembled with the static of Riki's power. They all returned to their positions in the hot springs and began to meditate on Iason, Riki and Petros.

Iason sat in his room, quietly meditating over what was about to happen. He glanced at Ayuda who stood guard in front of the door. The man had no weapon but his hands and his skills. Iason knew he would not survive the night, against the Elder's powers. He felt he needed to do something for him, to be able to defend himself. Iason dove into his mind, meditating on the tall bodyguard, when suddenly Ayuda turned to face him. He could sense Iason in his mind, and without a word went down on one knee, gazing into Iason's eyes which became a darker shade of blue, and his hair floated serenely to the sound of the two bells which jingled softly.

"Ayuda, I fear for your life, even if a weapon is found for you, I fear the Elders will attack your mind. Having said that, I will place a mind link between you and I; the voice you will hear in your mind will only be mine. You will not yield to anyone else, for the strength of the Elder Class on Aristia will be within you. You need only to listen to my voice within your mind, and focus. I know you are a capable man, and you have inner strength from within, do not forget your own lineage, it is a trait unknown to our captors- and your advantage. Do you understand Ayuda?"

Iason continued to speak as Ayuda listened intently.

"You will see and hear many things that may frighten or anger you, and I may be subjected to many dangers, but it is important to hold on until Riki and the team arrives. If all fails, and we are at risk of being killed, you must concentrate on me, and look away from the Elders, their subliminal skills will not affect you, while we hold this link." Iason smiled at the handsome bodyguard, Ayuda was truly his father's son, gentle, powerful and loyal. "You have served me loyally Ayuda, I am proud to have you with me on this dark night, be safe."

The door opened as a man dressed in scarlet robes entered. He was a young Elder; his hair was auburn with emerald green eyes. Iason could swear he was looking at Elder Erik Simone, who had the same distinct features, and wondered if he was a descendant of Elder Jonas Simone, Leader of the Elder Clans of Ancient Amoi. The young Elder looked down at Ayuda, who rose from before Iason and turned around in a defensive stance, as Iason rose to his feet. He remained transformed, which made the young Elder step back and stare. He had heard Lord Mink was rumored to be an Ancient from the Intellect Clans, although it had not been confirmed but a few hours ago, when the Council of Elders were suddenly attacked by yet another Ancient -and lover- of Lord Mink, Prince Riki Oskuro.

"You are to come with me," he stepped forward to place Ayuda in chains, but as he raised his hands, the chains flew out of his grip, and floated before the young man.

Iason then spoke, "You will not bind either of us young Elder…?"

"Elder Byron Simone, and you _will_ be bound by order of Elder Kronos Simone of the Council of Elders!"

Iason's face began to glow softly, "_I_ do not answer to you or your Council, nor will you bind either of us young Elder." Came Iason's smooth voice, "And you will address my private guard as _Sir_ Stone, furthermore, if you expect me go anywhere Elder Simone, you will address me as _Lord_ Mink." Iason glared at the young Elder, who was put off by Iason's remarks.

The young Elder glared at Iason who remained unaffected. He then turned his attention to Ayuda and seemed to focus on the tall guard's face. He attempted to send a command to the strong bodyguard, assuming he was all brawn and no brains, and who stood nearly twice his size. When Ayuda remained unmovable, the young Elder glared once more at the two, then with a sarcastic tone spoke.

"_Lord_ Mink and _Sir_ Stone, you will follow me." The young man pointed to the door with contempt plastered all over his face. Iason gave a slight nod, as Ayuda walked before him watching every movement that caught his peripheral vision. Iason followed, he remained transformed as he walked down the corridors towards the shuttle. Martin poked his head out of the med-center as Iason came near.

Iason focused on the young medic, and in his mind spoke, "Martin, be safe, do not attempt anything without calling out to me, I will hear you, do you understand?"

The thought entered Martin's mind as the young man blinked anxiously at Iason, as he was led out, "Yes, my Lord, please be safe, we have obtained weapons and are waiting near the Elders' city in a village. Only me and Owens remained on board, and we will follow behind." The young man smiled at Iason as he passed him.

The two were seated in the shuttle that immediately flew off towards the Elders city of Noerein. The pilot was also a young Elder who never glanced at either Iason or Ayuda. He spoke with Elder Byron, who seemed to smirk at Ayuda while they spoke. Ayuda was unaffected; his mind was focused on Iason and nothing else. He knew of the Elders many mind games, after all he was raised in the Firm, and was the son of Sir Hector Stone, the Chairman. He was groomed to follow as his successor in the future to come, so was educated in every discipline taught by the Firm.

He was at first put off that he was assigned to guard Iason Mink, the Head of the Syndicate, feeling his skills would go to waste guarding a _Blondie_. He wanted an assignment that would have adventure, danger and good use of his skills. When his father assigned him to Iason, he had a falling out with Sir Hector at first, but when he learned of the attempt on Iason's life with poison, his father called him to his office, and gave him a history lesson on Ancient Amoi. He was not pleased with this, and demanded to know why he needed a listen to bedtime stories of Intellects and Warriors.

It didn't hit home, until he began to see the connection Iason and Riki had. The eerie mental games they played were unusual, but once they began their meditation training, he noticed the air was always full of static, and at times the lights flickered on and off. He would watch Iason sitting in his chair by the fireplace in the grand hall, and meditate with his eyes closed for the longest periods. He'd notice Riki with the meditation spheres often in the gardens. He could see the two growing closer, not as Master and Pet, but as lovers. Iason had changed much in the months prior to their trip. He and Riki often sat together and held long conversations, which was unusual, considering the notoriously naughty Pet kept him busy with the paddle. But even that had changed, like the two were evolving into something _more_.

So now he reflected on his father's words to remain at Iason's side, and to remember his lineage. While it was true that he did not possess the inner powers of the Warrior Clans of old, he was still a descendant. Perhaps it was his inherited traits that made the link possible between him and Iason. Iason was an Intellect, true enough, but he had never unleashed his inner powers before he awakened to his past. There was a definite "learning curb" for both him and Riki, and if Riki's cold grip was capable of reaching the Council from space, then Riki was truly as powerful as the Warriors of old.

When he saw the planet light up while Iason was linked to Riki he thought the planet was going to erupt into a ball of light. But when Iason's gut wrenching cries vibrated in his body, he thought Iason was about to die. He had not seen Iason moved to tears, since Riki had been abducted by Raoul nearly two years ago. To see him so shaken, with tears streaming down his face was difficult to watch. Iason had informed him of what had transpired at the briefing by Jupiter. He heard him talk out-loud at first, then he stopped suddenly, and his eyes went blank. He must have been talking privately with Riki he guessed, and he was right; as Iason informed him of their plans.

Ayuda felt a tingling throughout his body, and he let it wash over him, embracing it, knowing it may very well save his life. Never in his wildest dreams, did his outburst of wanting adventure and danger come back ten-fold, if his dreams were ever _this_ wild, he may have reconsidered these words to his father. Now his skills would have to not only keep Iason from further harm, but keep himself alive.

The surge of power he felt come from Iason, seemed to be absorbed by every cell of his body, as if he had just awakened to a crisp fall day, invigorated, alive, with all his senses cursing through his body, screaming to come out and be used. He was certain Iason's power touched the core of his being, and he was going to use every ounce of it to keep Iason alive. He swore by his father's name, he would not let Iason fall.

Ayuda noticed the two young Elders leering at Iason and he cleared his throat, getting their attention. He gave them both a warning glare, to which they rolled their eyes and turned away. He overheard them say it would take about an hour to reach the Noerein, which sat at the base of a huge mountain range.

Iason remained quiet as he looked out the portal near his seat; he watched the city lights below blink on and off. Rhea's lack of sunlight was strange, only the distant star Noerein gave what little daylight there was. The planet seemed to be locked in a permanent dusk, a sunless sunset. Iason heard the population was pale skinned, and their eyes had evolved to adjust to the lack of sunlight. He had an idea what the Council of Elders wanted, now that he was made aware of the destruction of ancient Amoi, and the connection with these descendants of the old Elders Clan.

This Elder Kronos Simone was likely a direct descendant of Elder Jonas Simone, leader of the ancient Clan. No doubt he wanted to exact revenge for his exiled people, however, what did that have to do with the desecration of the tombs, and destruction of the remains? Was this just a petty blood-feud, driving the Clans to madness? Iason could not put his finger on it, but he felt certain Jupiter might know. There was good reason for her secrecy regarding his identity and that of Riki, but there was more to it than that, and he knew the Elders were going to use him as leverage to press Jupiter to that end.

The inner chambers of the Council of Elders was in a state of disarray, the Elders all scrambled to their seats, as Elder Kronos Simone called the council to order. "What happened during the link with Lord Mink?" spoke Elder Simone, as the others continued to rub their necks. "We have never allowed the reach of any man travel through to us through telekinesis- as Prince Oskuro has. We underestimated their powers." Elder Simone rubbed his neck as did the rest of the Elders. Riki's grip left his hand print on all of the Council Members; some needed treatment as Riki's cold grip cause some to faint. It had been centuries since these Elders felt any type of pain, much less resistance to their powers. It was no surprise to see them in the state they were in. The arrogant Clansmen were the top of the food chain in that sector, and all who dealt with them were always fearful because of their strong powers. Many avoided any association with them outside of commercial business, and that was perfectly fine with the Elder Clan.

Elder Simone recalled that for several centuries they were the lowest citizens on Rhea. The people of Rhea were mystics and superstitious by nature, most had come from other worlds in search for newer mystical powers, that were rumored to be found in that region of space, and thus created the first settlements. When Elder Erik came to Rhea, it was obvious the people were centuries behind the technology of Amoi. He had become instrumental in their advancement, so the Council of Elders held trade with the population. While it was true, that the exiled Elders had been welcomed with open arms due to young Elder Erik's seat on their Council; it was another story when several of the Clans migrated to Rhea.

The leaders of that time, felt threatened by the vast number of refugees that landed on their doorstep. They knew they would become a problem, merely because they were an advanced race. No one noticed that members of the existing Council were dying off one way or another, or that the influence of the Elders was growing more each decade. The Elders relocated at the base of an extinct volcano that legend held, had "mystical" hot springs. The Elders mined deep into the mountain, and built their cities within the vast chambers. Many had grown accustomed to dwelling underground, due to their five-hundred years underground on Amoi during the Civil War.

When Jupiter exiled them, they took the first ships available and left their home world. The time underground, and the bitterness that festered in their hearts, created a hatred for Jupiter, and the surviving Clansmen. It was easy for them to adjust to the dark planet, considering they spent nearly five-hundred years underground. Once they settled on Rhea, they systematically plotted against Jupiter, vowing to exact their revenge regardless of however long it took.

Elder Jonas Simone survived nearly four-hundred years in the caves of Amoi, and even though he and the Council of Elders knew Erik had been the cause of it all, they felt in the end, Jupiter had judged them all unfairly. It was Elder Jonas who began the settlement; he did regret the deaths of Lord Kai Oskuro, and that buffoon of an Intellect- Lord Raimen Mink. They were after all, friends and fellow Clansmen for nearly a century, which made their deaths twice as hard to accept. He watched in horror, as young Ian stabbed Erik in the chest as they entered Jupiter's chambers, preventing him from undoing the program that set off the Elders on a murderous rampage. Ian's inability to reset Jupiter's matrix was the beginning of the end upon all people of Amoi.

Elder Simone's Clan continued to lead the Council, as the seven other members of the original council all migrated to Rhea. However, the Elders whose minds were altered, continued on the course of self-destruction. Many migrated to new worlds, some even blended in with the population -that is- if they became the dominant power. But eventually, most were removed from power in violent wars; for it was their nature to dominate.

There were some Clansmen who found success in their new worlds, but only because they networked with the Council of Elders in the trading of precious metals and artifacts; which gave way to the Council's plot against Jupiter. When they discovered she was using her vast technology to reanimate the dead, they chomped at the bit to prevent this from happening. If their dead could not return, then neither would hers. They began a long campaign to locate the tombs of the dead, and destroy the remains. The treasures that were buried with the dead were taken, and that's how the Elders came to power. Their treasure vaults were immense, and no one dared question their new found wealth.

After they all regained their composure, the Council room grew quiet as Elder Kronos Simone began to speak. "We will proceed with our plans, and we must not waiver in the face of the Ancients. This Iason is the son of Lord Raimen Mink, reanimated by Jupiter. Her golden boy, is the "Supreme" Elite of Amoi, and Head of the Syndicate. He was never aware of his past, that much is obvious- and we can use that to our advantage, when he's brought before us tonight. No doubt, he has learned of his past, and the destruction of Ancient Amoi. His "awakening" must have been a shock to him, and the young Prince, and that can also be used."

Elder Kronos now raised his finger, as he pointed to everyone in the room, "But we must be cautious of Lord Kai Oskuro's offspring, he is no longer the quiet, unassuming Heir to the Warrior Clans. He has changed, and I sense, that he has vengeance on _his_ mind. But his weakness is Lord Mink, his lover. We failed in the last attempt on his life with the poisoned wine, and that only seemed to make the two lovers stronger. Their love for each other, will work to our advantage in controlling the two Ancients." Elder Kronos turned to Elder Dominic, the Elder in charge of one Commander Darius Raymone.

"Has Commander Darius arrived yet, Elder Dominic?" Kronos inquired of the mercenary, who did not check in after his arrival.

"Commander Darius is due at any moment, as he is seeing to the repairs of his ship, Elder Simone." The scarlet-haired Elder seemed a bit nervous, as Darius was told to report prior to Iason's arrival, but said he was "seeing to his ship," which sustained damage in the mission, and required his immediate attention.

"I would have thought the Commander to be eager to complete this mission, by bringing Lord Mink in chains, seeing how he cared more for his finances, than his quarry. After all, he did request we raise his fee to nearly double." Elder Kronos grumbled.

Darius had communicated immediately after the abduction, that his ship had sustained much damage, and he lost nearly a dozen of his men in the ensuing attack. The Council had agreed without hesitating, considering the magnitude of the mission. Darius had no idea, who Lord Mink was until recently, and the council had expected him to request the fee be raised once more. But the Commander made no such demand, instead made the comment that he was going to leave Rhea immediately, to replenish his ranks. At least, that was what he told Elder Dominic, when his transaction was completed to his portfolio.

Darius was actually very eager to leave Rhea, and planned to take a long sabbatical until this conflict was resolved. He no doubt would be a hunted man once word got out that he was the one who abducted the Head of the Syndicate. He had is own private fortune squirreled away, and planned on disappearing with Victor for a while. They both had tasted the anger of Iason, while he was incapacitated, and had no plans to cross his path anytime soon when he recovered.

When he noticed Ayuda's tattoo, he knew the Firm would be on the prowl, and probably already had a team looking for the Elite. When Iason transformed in the Med-Center, he knew there was more to him than just his Blondie strength. Darius, after all, was raised by the Firm, and knew the position of his father as instructor was _more_ than just a front for the Firm's "security business." He knew the Firm protected the Elite; it had been his biggest issue that drove him away from following his father's footsteps. He wanted to use his skills, and his knowledge to make a name for himself, to be _equal_ to the Elite, after all, they knew everything about every Elite ever created by Jupiter, it would make sense to use that for profit instead of always hiding in the shadows.

The Firm and his father disagreed with his opinion. So he was charged with insubordination, and expelled. He honestly thought his father was going to tamper with his mind, in order not to expose the Firm's true purpose in protecting the Blondie's and Jupiter. But Sir Luis made no such move; rather, he burned the tattoo of the "Shield of Honor" off his wrist, and abandoned him on the streets of Midas. His departing words still echoed in his mind.

"I will always think of you my son, and hope to live long enough to witness the return of Jupiter's Flame. If that day ever does come, and you live long enough to see it yourself, I pray that you will come to your senses, and do the right thing, for life as we all know it, will forever be changed. For you and me both."

Darius and Victor struggled for a long time, until he were hired by the Elders to become their tomb raider, and treasure seeker. He always had his father's voice on the back of his mind, whenever he discovered a tomb, hoping to actually see the remains of these Intellects. He knew where they were all buried, having befriended Sir James Earl in his youth. He loved to spend afternoons in Sir Earl's libraries, reading the many archives of the Ancients, and learned of their many discoveries in the stars. Many died on distant planets and were buried there along with wondrous treasures. Darius learned Sir Earl was truly disappointed with his expulsion, and he truly regretted his disappointment.

Darius wanted nothing to do with any of them now, he would leave it all behind once again, at least, that is what his mind kept telling him. He did admit that Iason was a stunning man, and his transformation made the man god-like in his eyes. His father would find this all very interesting, yes, his father had lived to see the day he dreamed about, and he would have nothing to do it.

Riki walked down the corridor to his quarters, Petros had gone to rest, so he thought he'd visit for a moment to ask for the earring. He smiled when he thought of the two tiny bells in Iason's hair, he really thought they looked cute on him; in fact his hair seemed to really come alive though he knew it was due to the surge of power they both received. The sex was truly mind blowing, and he couldn't help but giggle, as he saw Iason's face change the moment it dawned of him, that the Elders had seen them having this mind blowing sex. But to feel the power in his hands reach the Council of Elders, made his heart pound. He could actually feel his hand gripping their necks, and had he held on a few moments more, he would have snapped their necks.

He still deplored killing, even as a Warrior, killing was not the way of life he led. He knew great responsibility was required to be a great leader. His father was a great leader, always willing to compromise, rather than dictate.

"Wise men are never fast to reach for their sword son; they are wise because they never reach for it in haste. You must always see into his heart, see the truth in his eyes, and listen to the words that spill from his lips. The gifts we possess were meant for more than just strength."

Riki saw into the hearts of these Elders who lived in the darkness of Rhea, and knew by the expressions in their eyes as he tightened his grip around their necks, that nothing that spilled from their lips would change their fate. Nothing.

Riki entered his quarters; Petros was standing by the portal looking at the stars. "Hey, I thought you were resting." Riki walked towards Petros, who turned around holding the earring in this hand. Riki froze as he looked at Petros' neck, which had Riki's hand print, bruising Petros' throat. Riki couldn't believe his eyes. "Petros, I did that- didn't I..?" Riki walked up to the Sage and touched his neck in disbelief, as he placed his hand on Petros' throat and saw that it was indeed _his_ hand. "I'm sorry Petros…"

Riki looked at Petros who shook his head, "No, Lord Oskuro, do not apologize, this is actually good. Not that I wanted to be awaken to the sights and sounds of you and Lord Mink…well, you know, but the real surprise was seeing you my Prince, breach the tempest veil, and grip the Council of Elders from this distance, and with such power- was incredible!" Petros smiled at Riki, he knew Riki felt bad about nearly killing the Elders on Aristia, and tried to make him feel better.

"Here my Lord, take my earring and transform, we'll see it chimes with your tempest breeze."

Petros handed Riki the beautiful earring he's worn all of his life. It was a solid gold hoop with three sapphire stones suspended on three golden rings, which chimed with movement. Riki took one of his gold and sapphire clasp earrings off and replaced it with Petros' earring and slowly transformed. His hair floated serenely and a tempest rose slowly. Riki wanted to power up gradually then see if when angered, the gentle chimes would trigger a response for him to be aware of those around him.

"Petros, follow me, I need to test this out."

Riki walked out of their quarters, and headed for the brig. As he walked down the corridors, members of the crew could feel the static in the air and stepped out of the way. Riki entered the brig, where Raoul, and Sir Luis were about to interrogate Lord Leonard. Luis was seated in a chair, and suddenly stood up, as Riki entered the room transformed. Raoul feared Lord Leonard may have done something Riki may have sensed. He looked at Lord Leonard, and was about to place the ring device on his temple, when Riki spoke.

"Lord Leonard, how long have you served Lord Am in the capacity of Surveillance Specialist- that is your specialty, is it not?" Riki spoke in a calm voice, as he looked into the Blondie's mind, which seemed confused as he answered.

"I have served Lord Am for nearly 10 years."

"And how many missions have you completed under his lead?"

"This is my 36th mission."

"Do you doubt Lord Am's leadership?"

"No."

"His competence?"

"No."

"His loyalty?"

"No, never!"

"His judgment?"

Lord Leonard hesitated and thought to himself, "_Where was he going with this? Why the personal questions?_

"You hesitate Lord Leonard, why is that? Do you doubt Lord Am's judgment?"

Lord Leonard squirmed as he glanced at Raoul, and then averted his eyes to his hands, which were bound. At that very moment, he wished he never had gone along with Lord Saber's stupid plan to ruin Iason. He personally didn't have a problem with Lord Mink's private affairs, but the pressure from Lord Saber and Lord Trenton was too much, and he knew how ruthless Lord Saber was.

He often bragged about his love of torturing Pets for sent for disposal at the Taming Tower, volunteering to kill those Pets who had been deemed of no use for their bored Masters. Lord Leonard went along to one of his "gatherings" where there was a Pet that was dragged before them, for the amusement of all, to be punished for the crime of refusing to serve him a drink at his bidding.

Lord Saber was quite inebriated, and kept throwing his empty wine glasses at the feet of the Pet, causing numerous cuts to his bare feet. The small Pet cowered as Lord Saber looked at his guests and said, "I have no use whatsoever, for this creature, look at him, he can't even bring me, -his Master- a glass of wine."

His guests, all Elite guards and specialists' like him, laughed at the small Pet. Lord Leonard looked at Lord Trenton, who shrugged his shoulders and stood by as Lord Saber dragged the now crying Pet by the hair, and tossed the young man at the Elite guests. The eeach took turns, and would assault the Pet in various ways until the Pet eventually fainted. Lord Saber then placed him on a T-Stand, and began to whip the screaming Pet, until he was finally silence, having bled to death.

In the span of several moments, Riki had _seen_ in his mind what Lord Leonard had witnessed that night. His hair began to whip like the tail of a giant cat, ready to pounce, his eyes darkened and his face began to glow softly. He bent down and looked Lord Leonard in the eyes, and spoke.

"I will ask you again, Lord Leonard, do you doubt Lord Am's judgment?" Lord Leonard looked away, unable to speak. "I _see_, you could attend the gatherings of Lord Saber, witness his abuse of an innocent Pet, watch him and his guests physically pummel the frightened Pet senseless, then see him placed in a T-Stand, and witness him whip the young man to death? You can trust _his_ judgment, conspire to destroy Lord Mink, and murder a defenseless mercenary in cold blood, yet not trust Lord Am's judgment?"

Lord Leonard had no idea how Riki knew all about the gathering, and he trembled as Riki continued to glow.

"I did not know Lord Saber did such things, it was my first time attending his parties. I did not participate, nor did I ever attended another one of his private gatherings." He looked at Raoul and then spoke again, "I do trust Lord Am's judgment," He whispered, "I did not know he had an agreement with the Council of Elders, only that he wanted to remove Lord Mink from power."

Riki was able to control his anger up until that last comment about Iason. He reached out with his mind and began to choke Lord Leonard immediately, as his tempest began to whip around the room. Raoul, Luis and Petros began to gasp, when the gems in his earring chimed softly in his ear, getting his attention. Riki immediately focused on Lord Leonard and not on the tree men in the room. He watched as Lord Leonard turned blue, before the voice of Petros called out.

"Lord Prince, please calm your anger!"

Riki looked at Petros and began to calm down, releasing Lord Leonard. Riki looked down at the frightened Lord who gasped for breath. "You spoke truthfully in your mind, your eyes and your heart. I will spare you the death you would otherwise deserve, for the harm your treachery has caused. You are still of use on this mission and you _will_ cooperate with Lord Am and Sir Raymone if you desire to live."

Lord Leonard composed himself, and then spoke, "You are merciful Lord Oskuro; I do not deserve your leniency. I have the schematics to the city of Elders on Rhea. I can show you the entrances and the layout of their stronghold."

Raoul looked at Lord Leonard, as this information was news to him. "How did you come by this intelligence, and why did you not reveal this before?"

"Lord Saber had heard of the vast treasure caverns of the Elders, and planned to return to Rhea, and steal it from them, under the pretense of exacting revenge for Lord Mink's abduction, and silence anyone who knew of his involvement."

Raoul's voice bellowed, "You mean to say, he plotted against Lord Mink, made a fortune in his betrayal, and would then claim to avenge his abduction and possible death by attacking the Elders?" Raoul was beside himself with anger. "I should have whipped him to death! He deserves nothing less!"

Riki stood stunned at the revelation of Lord Saber's dark plot. He became enraged, and in a moment of absolute fury reached out in his mind, focused on all the crew wanting to not injure any of them, and hunted Lord Saber- who was in the Med-Center recovering from his injuries. Riki stood still in the brig, his hair whipped around in his anger, and the earring chimed serenely as he spoke out loud. As Raoul, Luis and Petros listened, he reached into Lord Saber's mind and spoke.

"Lord Saber! I had warned you that your treachery carried a price, and now I have uncovered your double-edged plot of greed, and betrayal. You deserve nothing less than a painful death, and I'm about to grant you that end. I give you the pain you inflicted upon that innocent Pet, for the injuries to many, and the numerous and senseless deaths of all on board the Ios, and last- for the injuries Lord Mink sustained by your actions!"

Lord Saber suddenly sat up on his bunk, and screamed at the top of his lungs, as each and every bone in his body was crushed into powder and he died. Heiku could do nothing but watch, he guessed that by the looks of Lord Saber, Riki had found out more about his involvement, he shook his head and pulled the sheets over Lord Saber's body.

Raoul looked at Riki; he felt the cold grip of his power, and the pressure of his tempest. He was humbled by his mercy, for he felt none for Lord Leonard. But the surveillance was a surprise and a bonus, considering the enemy they were about to face. Riki closed his eyes, he had taken a life, and he felt soiled. He looked at his hands as if expecting them to be stained in blood. Raoul was touched by Riki's emotions; he felt remorse for taking a life, even one that deserved it, in Lord Saber.

Raoul always felt empty, numb, whenever he had to alter the behavior of a man. He never questioned the orders given by Jupiter. Jupiter was _order_, and he and the Elite guard maintained that order, by whatever means were required. But there stood Riki, a young man, who never raised a weapon other than a laser knife, or a broken bottle of ale. He now had power, god-like power, and was beginning to see, that by the time they reach Iason, more lives would be taken. Prince Riki Oskuro had no problem with it, he was a Warrior after all, but Riki the Dark was not experienced in the art of war.

"Lord Oskuro, it is never easy to take the life of another." Raoul whispered, "But please be at peace. Both your world and mine, was forever altered by this Council of Elders. And although your life and that of Lord Mink's seem to walk a different path than ours, it will all come to merge at the crossroads that are before us on Rhea."

Petros took Riki's hands then spoke, "There is a time and a place for everything; the time is now, and the place is Rhea. You are the _Tempest_ my Lord Prince, the one who fans the _Flame_."

Riki walked to the portal, his face was pensive as the words from Raoul and Petros sank in. He thought of Sir Luis, sitting in the chair, having no doubts about his mission, and then looked over at Sir Leonard, who wondered what fate awaits him. Riki turned around and faced the four men and then transformed; his eyes became as dark as night, sending a force of energy from his heart to all on board. The crew felt the warmth wash over their bodies, and then heard Riki's voice in their minds.

"The men we will face are dark through and through, a pestilence that plagues us all, and they hold the one I love, by the edge of a sword. Lord Mink awaits our arrival; you are all to be commended for your bravery, for your loyalty, and for your strength. When we face the Elders, you must focus your thoughts on me, as the link we share will strengthen the link Lord Am and Sir Luis placed in your minds. You are all descendants of the Warrior Clans, and the Intellects of old; you have in you, the ability to be _more_ than you are. This inner strength will be enhanced by the Elder Class on Aristia, and the surge of power you will feel, will turn the tide, for they are not aware of this gift we share."

The crew felt as if every pore in their bodies had been opened, and tingled with the sensation of Riki's warmth, which now cursed through their bodies. They closed their eyes for a brief moment, and saw before them Riki, standing in his royal robes, as the com-center announced their arrival on Rhea.


	17. Chapter 17

The hardships that Iason and Riki have endured has led to their confrontation with the Elders of Rhea. The Flame and his Tempest now face their ancient enemy in an all-out battle for survival, and their love. Hang on to your boots!

Aristian Holiday Chapter 17: The Lords of Amoi

They huddled together in the darkness, as they whispered encouragement while their bodies trembled. The planet held little light, and less warmth as the distant star Noerain kept the planet in an endless sunset. The medics were unaccustomed to the darkness, and struggled to see what the natives took for granted. Everywhere they looked, prying eyes and translucent fingers pointed at the six young medics who looked out of place. Their skin was light yes, but their eyes knew the light for they held torch lanterns to see the ground beneath their feet.

The village was some distance from the main city of Noerein, the light of the city could be seen from their position, and the sounds of the city was light, as the wind carried away its melodies, high into the Elder's City. A mysterious lot who built their nation into the bowels of the sleeping giant rumored to be nearly 10,000 years old.

"Where do you think Martin and Owen are?" Fran whispered.

"Martin said to wait here in the village at the base of the mountain, and there have been all sorts of shuttles going in. Hey, do you think Lord Mink has been transported yet?"

Fran looked at Gabriel, the young medic Martin lift in charge. He was rather pensive as Fran waved his hand in front of his face.

"Gabriel?"

Gabriel was also worried, too many shuttles had entered the keep, and he worried for Martin and Owen who said they would follow Lord Mink from the ship to the Elder's city.

"Lord Mink is probably in there by now, it's been over an hour, and I'm certain, that is the reason so many shuttles have arrived."

Gabriel was afraid, as all the young medics were. They went from one shop to another before acquiring laser pistols with the money they were paid. No one really cared about the sale of weapons. After all, Rhea was on the outskirts of the dangerous _Path of the Ancients._ Many mercenaries stopped on their way to unknown destinations, and all knew the darkness of Rhea, kept many secrets.

Although clearance was required by Jupiter to travel that forbidden area of space, the mystics that roamed that known sector found ways to circumvent the probes that prevented ships from entering the worm-hole infested paths. The majority of Elders, whose inner telekinetic powers gave them the ability to "see" the holes, saw them as veils of gold. The Elders found a way to use the ability to pad the lining of their portfolios in a lucrative enterprise by mapping out the most stable worm holes for the highest bidder.

As the six young medics looked up at the dark skies, they were startled by Martin and Owen. "Damn you Martin!" What are you trying to do, scare us to death?" Gabriel clutched his chest, as Martin smiled at the frightened group of young men.

"Lord Mink's shuttle just entered the Elder's city, we need to move. Lord Mink said help had arrived, and we were to wait for them." Martin whispered, as they once again huddled in the darkness. The young medics crouched down as a group of men approached their position. They were a group of young men, tall and dressed in scarlet robes and black capes.

"So what's the big rush? Why were we told to report to the keep?" A young man spoke as the group paused to light cigarettes and rest a bit. Another voice spoke up.

"The Council of Elders was attacked by some _unseen force_, and they said a Blondie was captured."

The group of men began to move once again, as they continued to speak amongst themselves.

"I heard they were expecting some Lord…damn, I can't remember his name…but they said we were all to report to the Council's Chambers to re-enforce the psychic barrier."

Martin and the medics looked at each other, as the men suddenly stopped and turned their heads in their direction. Martin feared they might be young Elders, if they were going to re-enforce the psychic barrier. He knew they were no threat to the young Elders; nevertheless, the men began to walk into the alley they were hiding in. Martin feared for the medics, they were doctors not soldiers, and in a moment of panic, called out in his mind.

"_Lord Mink! Lord Mink! We're in danger! A group of Elders is coming towards us!"_

Iason was being escorted out of the transport shuttle, when he suddenly stopped, and turned towards the direction of the village below the entrance to the mountain. Ayuda looked at Iason, as his hair began to rise and his lips parted.

"Martin…"

"_Lord Mink!"_

The young men began to move suddenly, as the Elders picked up the pace and began to run towards the young medics, when suddenly, the muffled sounds of bodies hitting the ground, silenced the footsteps.

"Shh! Don't move young Martin," Came the quiet voice of Riki, as Raoul, Luis and the men quickly dispatched the group of Elders. "I am Lord Oskuro, do not be afraid."

"_Riki…"_

Iason closed his eyes, as the gentle voice of Riki reached out to him.

"_Iason, we're here, at the foot of the mountain, the medics are safe."_

Elder Simone turned back as he noticed Iason standing still. He motioned to the two Elders standing guard behind Iason to move. Suddenly, Iason narrowed his eyes, as he turned his head over his shoulder focusing on the movement of the two men. The guards froze, unable to move an inch. Elder Simone pointed a laser pistol at Ayuda.

"Release the guards or I will fire, Lord Mink." The young man glared at Iason.

Iason raised his hand. "Do you _really_ want to test me young Elder? I think not."

Elder Simone could not hold his gaze steady into Iason's sapphire eyes that did not flinch, nor did Iason release the guards.

"I'm certain- you do not want any harm to come to your personal guardsman, Lord Mink. But you _will_ release my guards."

Ayuda held his breath, and thought to himself: "_Damn it all!"_ He cursed his inability to help Iason. He was a hindrance, and a pawn to be held over Iason's head.

Iason picked up his train of thought, and then released the guards who breathed in deeply. Their bodies shivered from the cold grip that pressed against their bodies, preventing them from moving an inch.

Iason gave Elder Byron a scorching glare, and then began to walk once again. He reached out to Ayuda's mind and spoke.

"_Ayuda, Lord Oskuro has arrived, Martin is with them, stay close."_

Ayuda sighed, feeling relieved. "_Yes Lord Mink, I understand."_

Iason walked into the main corridor as Riki reached out to him once more.

"_Iason, I have a team of 30 men, and we are heading towards the city. There are four main entrances to the Elders' City. You will see us coming from all four directions- as they all lead directly towards the inner chambers and the two vaults. Don't ask me how we know this, rest assured, you will see me shortly."_

Iason smiled, as he was led down the main corridor to the Council Chambers.

"_Riki, please be careful, survive the day my love…"_

Riki smiled to himself, as they gathered near the main entrance, but whispered out loud.

"Survive the day Iason, when the shit hits the fan, the men know what to do."

"_Very well my Prince…"_

Suddenly, a deafening pressure pressed into their minds, and there was silence. The Elders had raised their psychic barrier, separating Iason from Riki. In his anger, Riki's body began to transform and a tempest was raised.

"Bloody Hell! We must move _now_! I feel a collective presence raising the alarm on the mountain!"

"It seems, we're expected." Raoul observed, as Riki tried to contain his anger, not wanting to expose the team.

Riki looked at the medics. "You have been loyal to Lord Mink, Martin. Please remain here, out of harms way." Riki gave them a smile.

Martin reached out and touched Riki's arm. "Lord Oskuro, with all due respect, we would like to help you. Lord Mink is dear to us, we would feel horrible should harm come to him or your men."

Martin pleaded with Riki, as the medics all looked at the young Prince. Riki was not very comfortable taking the young medics, but Martin did have a point. Injuries to Iason or the team could be taken care of quickly, perhaps saving a life in the heat of battle.

"Very well, just stay close to the team leaders, and keep your weapons ready."

As the team neared the main entrance, James, Sir Luis' right hand man, came forward. He had gone ahead, and scouted the entrance.

"Lord Oskuro, the four main entrances to the Elders' City have been left unguarded. However, I did notice guards take up defensive positions behind stone barricades, approximately 100 yards inside each entrance, and the outer lighting has been shut off."

Riki focused in his mind, as he could feel the tension coming from within the mountain. Petros, who had been silent up to this point now, spoke.

"My Lord, the psychic barrier has been re-enforced, I can see the inner Chambers; the Council is at this very moment anticipating Lord Mink's appearance. There is much anxiety among the Elders."

Raoul noticed Riki suddenly transforming into full Warrior mode, his face glowed softly in the darkness, but his aura felt warm. The teams were split into four groups, with men from both the Firm, Blondie Specialists, and Medics. Riki would be joined by Petros, Odi, Askel and Freyn, with Martin and Jake as Medics. Riki faced the group and spoke.

"We have the element of surprise, in that the Council does not know our numbers, or skills. Nor do they know from which direction we are coming from; this will work to our advantage. We well know that they possess great mental strength, so concentrate on your surroundings, and listen to your team leaders. We will all enter the mountain simultaneously; I will give the word, so focus on me.

Lord Am, Sir Luis, and Sir James, you are to lead your teams straight to the main chamber in the heart of the City, then descend to the lower labyrinth. We shall all rendezvous before the Council Chambers. Sir Luis, and Sir James, you will enter through the Vault's secret doors. Lord Am, and I will enter through the two main doors that lead to the Council's Inner Chambers."

Riki looked at the men, they were focused, and he sensed no doubt in their objective. He noticed Raoul had armed himself with his behavior altering devices, and his whip; as did Sir Luis and Sir James. Raoul and Luis had placed mind blocks in all the team member's minds.

Petros did not need it, as he was a powerful Sage in his own right, and an Elder. He knew he could handle himself, and was assured the Elder Class on Aristia was prepared to _enhance_ the young Lords and himself, as they held their vigil in Armah's Love.

Odi, Askel and Freyn had never experienced a mind block, and at first, were apprehensive as Raoul used the devices on them on board the ship. But once they adjusted, they could feel a strong sense of confidence permeate their minds. Odi knew Riki was inside their psyche, and it was not such a bad thing. The fervor of his love for Iason was inspiring.

The eight medics were in awe, as they finally got to see Iason's lover, Prince Riki Oskuro. He was beautiful, and _powerful_. Martin could see the Warrior in him, and recalled when Iason spoke that "_The Tempest has awaken the Flame."_ This Prince was indeed stunning in features, but what stood out the most was the expression on his face when he spoke to Iason a few moments earlier.

There was great love, and a passion that could be felt by all who came into their presence. Martin now felt his decision to aid Iason was the right one. He was in the thick of it, and wanted nothing more, than to see the two Ancients reunite.

Raoul had taken the medics aside and implanted a mind block into their psyche. They looked at each other as the tall Blondie towered over them. Raoul was gentle with them, as he gazed into their eyes and gently spoke the commands. Then Raoul took Martin aside, and spoke privately.

"Martin, I am forever grateful for the care you provided Lord Mink. When I learned of his injuries through Lord Oskuro, I feared he would not have survived, if it weren't for your brave actions. You risked much, and I know Jupiter will reward your courage."

Martin blushed as Raoul gently touched his temple with the mind altering device.

"Thank you Lord Am, we did not know Lord Mink was to be abducted, and learned he was the target only after he was brought into the Med-Center. We decided collectively to aid him in healing, and escaping. He showed us great kindness, and we do not regret our decision to be here." He looked up at the handsome Blondie with wide eyes, as Raoul praised him.

The other medics also grinned as they stood in line, and were prepared by Raoul for what was going to be, more a mental barrage- than physical battle. As medics, they were keenly aware of the mind's power. Iason being a Blondie, was incredibly strong even _before_ he awakened as the Flame. But as he healed, and began to transform before their very eyes, they knew he was unique to all the Elite from Amoi.

They all stood before Riki who gave the word to move out. Each team quickly made their way in the darkness, their mind's focused and every muscle poised to act with incredible precision. Their senses were sharp, and tuned in with Riki's, as if they were one body, one mind. Once they were positioned near to their assigned entrance, they waited for Riki to give the command to enter. Riki focused on Raoul, Luis and James, and then spoke into their minds.

"Now! Take them quickly, don't hesitate, and silence their minds before they can warn others!"

Riki walked into the main entrance, his appearance was awe-inspiring to Petros who focused on the thoughts of the two guards who noticed Riki right away. But Riki raised his right hand, and the two guards flew against the rock walls and were crushed instantly. Suddenly a group of Elders came forward; Riki never lost a step as his face glowed brighter.

"Cease your movement, or die!"

The sharp booming voice came from a rather tall Elder, who led his group of mature guards and stood before Riki. The team of Elders stopped in their tracks, as they noticed Riki was not alone. Odi and the twins hid behind a group of large boulders, as the Elders came forward from the protective barricade of stone. Odi motioned to the medics to duck as they raised their laser pistols and fired.

The Elders were armed, but held no weapons. They raised their hands and used their inner psychic abilities to attack the team. But no one stopped. Their efforts were thwarted by the mental blocks in their minds, and before they had time to pull out their own weapons, were fired upon. The group of Elders ran for cover, they did not expect resistance from _mere_ men, and looked at their leader as he stood frozen before Riki.

Riki held the Elder in front of him with his outstretched hand. The Elder could feel Riki in his mind, and that is where Riki made his appearance.

"I have come for what is _mine_, and you stand before me believing you can prevent it?"

Riki narrowed his eyes as the Elder tried to speak, but was unable to. Riki gripped their throats tightly preventing any from raising an alarm.

"I am Lord Oskuro, Elder of Rhea, and you shall pay the price for daring to raise a hand to _me!_"

Petros could see in his mind what Riki was saying, as the Elder stood helpless in front of Riki who had not laid a hand on him, but only stood with his outstretched arm; his hand slowly forming a fist. The group of Elders saw this in their minds, and they began to concentrate their effort on taking Riki down. But they were like leaves in the midst of his tempest, that was beginning to spin in the corridor; the Elders' robes began to flutter as it picked up speed. They could not do anything against it, and as Riki glanced over their direction, in his mind's eye, he spoke once again.

"You are mistaken if you think you can overcome my will- young Elders."

Riki spoke in a forceful, yet strangely calm voice. But then heard the soft chime of his earring against his ear, and focused his mind on the Elders only; aiming his power in their direction, and away from his men.

Suddenly the walls began to rumble around Petros and Odi, as chunks of stone and dirt began to collapse around them. If the Elders could not attack Riki mentally, they would now aim at killing his men by force.

The medics shouted for Odi to move, as a large rock was falling over his head. Petros raised his hands and using his enhanced powers, forced the stones away from striking Odi and the Medics. Askel and Freyn took the opportunity and fired upon the Elders, taking several down, which weakened their attack.

Riki became furious, and without hesitating, they all fell dead before him, their necks snapped in two. Riki knew there was a moment when he heard the chime of the earring, that a hole in his defense was created, allowing the Elders to attack his team. He made a mental note to be aware of everyone's position, but then looked at Petros with another idea.

"Petros, I will ask you to stand guard over the guys, they do have the mental block to prevent them from being manipulated, but, they do not have the power to shield themselves from an attack such as the one we just faced. It is clear, that they will use everything around them as weapons, and since Odi and the others cannot see into their minds, they will be at a disadvantage.

You will be that shield, allowing me to concentrate on the Elders. I am grateful for the earring; it has reminded me of my strength. However, when Lord Mink and Ayuda have been freed, you and the teams must leave the mountain as quickly as possible, understood?"

Petros gave a quick nod, as he looked at Riki's intense gaze. He knew, as did Odi, that they could be used as pawns against Iason and Riki. Odi then came up to Riki and spoke.

"Lord Oskuro, Riki- I know we run the risk of being used as leverage against you, but don't worry too much OK? We may be mere men, but we are strong, and we do not fear these Elders. I feel confident, that they can't manipulate us in our heads, I mean, I could feel the pressure in my mind, and I could see their hands trying to reach me, but Raoul's block held, I felt as if an _invisible wall_ protected me."

Askel and Freyn also spoke after making sure the medics were OK.

"Yeah, I also felt them inside, it was creepy, like they were trying to pull my brains out or something!" Freyn gestured to his head.

Askel chimed in, "Well that must have felt like an itch in your nose, as there probably wasn't much of anything in your head to pull!" He teased his brother, as Freyn took a swing at his arm.

Riki smiled as he looked at the bodyguards, they sure had come a long way from the penthouse luxury they guarded on Amoi. Now they were in the armpit of the darkest region of space, facing an ancient enemy hell-bent on revenge. The irony of it all, was that this old enemy held the fate of known universe, in their captive- Iason Mink.

"I know you are all strong, and loyal Odi, I appreciate you guys hanging in there, but remember- when we get to Lord Mink, you guys will have to head out taking any -and all- Elders down, that get in your way, as you all bug-out."

Riki and the team began to move down the corridor, as Riki focused on Raoul, Luis and James. They had all encountered a group of Elders hidden throughout each of the entrances. They came out from behind stone barricades, and large boulders. Raoul's energy was fierce, as Riki could feel his strong desire to find Iason. He could not fault the old lover, he knew Raoul would always love Iason, and did not feel threatened by it. Petros had told the team leaders that the Elders on Aristia were enhancing Riki's and Iason's inner powers, and that they should move with confidence.

Raoul moved with stealth-like accuracy, having no inner powers like Riki, although the _Intellect_ in him was being _drawn_ out. He could feel the power course throughout his senses, as he used all his skills to avoid a mental confrontation. Perhaps it was his proximity to Riki and Iason, as their awakened powers did have a side-effect to those around them, especially the Elite. He led his fellow Blondie Specialist's down the entrance, and they immediately came under attack, as the pressure of psychic energy was felt by every team member.

Raoul was armed with the advance technology from Jupiter's arsenal. Being the Head of Intelligence, Raoul never did like the many devices used to manipulate, or alter the minds of men. He disliked using them in place of an alternative means of security, as they left a bitter taste in his mouth. He preferred good old-fashioned brute force, favoring the whip; laser pistols; his defensive arts; or his own pure, unadulterated Blondie strength.

But Jupiter, in her wisdom that spanned ten thousand years, knew these Elders well. She had used her inner matrix to store all known technology to develop such weapons. Her Blondie's were strong physically, but she was never able to replicate the psychic abilities of the Elders.

Iason and Riki were the only two _Ancients_ with inner strengths, that she successfully reanimated. Their natural abilities rivaled the Elder Clans, but in their absence from the current era for so many centuries, she slowly developed such devices, that over time came to be used by only the Firm, Shield of Honor, and the Head's of Intelligence.

Raoul never dreamed he would be using such weaponry against a foe whose very being, revolved around the power of the mind. He had brought a particular device that deflected this force, and beamed it back to the Elders, momentarily stunning them where they stood. This opening granted Raoul and the Blondie's to use their impressive strength to subdue the guards, before they could react and warn others of the breach. Raoul did not hold back. He knew these Elders were going to be tough, and a mountain full of them, were more than they could fight alone. Time was of the essence, he had to move quickly, and leave none breathing.

Sir Luis had spent a lifetime instructing his students in the defensive arts, never giving an inch when they failed to learn a technique; always pushing the envelope to push them beyond their own abilities. He knew over the course of centuries past, that his ancestors lived to do Jupiter's will. For Jupiter was the one who raised the survivors of Amoi's destruction from the ashes, and made them the most powerful race in the known universe. The Ancients were all but gone, and when the remains of Iason and Riki were discovered, his dream of witnessing their return was highly anticipated by all the descendants of the Warrior Clans, namely his ancestors.

Although much was lost in the scope of time, the power of the Warrior Clans had been watered down by the mixing of other cultures into their fold. Many who searched the stars for the remains of the Intellects found mates on the many worlds they visited. They brought this element into the Firm, and the inner strengths were all but lost.

But the spirit of who they were, -Warriors- defenders of Jupiter, and of her Blondie's was all they lived for. Educating the Elite to be more than they were; and hoping to instill a sense of pride for their lineage, was the duty and privilege, of all members of the Firm. But the Blondie's did not take that to heart, finding their status; strength and appearance to be the _natural_ course of their evolution. That is, to be elevated _above_ all on Amoi.

Sir Hector Stone always hoped to have his son, Ayuda follow in his path as the future leader of the Firm. As he watched his face react to the news of his son's survival, Luis was inspired to use all his abilities, to return the young man to his father. But most of all, to restore the heirs to the Intellects, Lord Iason Mink, and Lord Riki Oskuro, the Warrior Prince, to Jupiter. These were his only two objectives- nothing else mattered.

Sir James was dodging rocks, as his team came under attack. The Elders had hidden in the shadows of the corridor, using two of their own to bait the team into the open. What they did not count on, was that James and his team from the Firm, were using _themselves_ as bait, while the Blondie Specialists fired on the Elders, as they exposed their own positions.

The expression of their faces betrayed their surprise, and they scrambled to attack them with their inner psychic powers raising their hands towards the attacking Elite. But they were too late, as a full blown brawl ensued. Because the Elders were unaccustomed to using their physical strength, the Elite as well as the Sir James and his men, overpowered the Elders weaker bodies. Truly, they did not expect a group such as this to outfox them, which made their deaths that much more _satisfying_ to the team, who only suffered minor injuries.

As the four teams quickly traveled the corridors, they noticed an eerie silence as they neared the entrance to the main chamber, the _City of the Elders_.

Iason was led down a long corridor that opened up into the hallowed chamber of the mountain revealing the inner City of the Elders. There were many buildings carved right into the bedrock, consisting of a community not unlike any other found on the planet. Shops, markets, even medical facilities, all under the shelter of the extinct volcano. The air was humid, and there seemed to be fresh air filtered in by large generators powered by the heat of the hot springs, that numbered in the dozens. Proof, that the volcano still had life in its veins deep below the surface.

The temperature was quite comfortable compared to the dark, cold and unwelcome atmosphere of the planet. The City of Elders was completely independent from the world community. It was no wonder the city was exclusive to the Elder Clans. Being a secluded, eccentric species, they maintained their existence in the darkest corner of the planet, in the farthest reaches of the known universe, where only Mystics and Sages would feel at ease.

The lighting was moderate as light fixtures and street lamps lit the city. As one would imagine, Iason stood out, as many stropped to see him enter the main corridor, and head towards the Council of the Elders' lower chambers. He was tall, blond, and stunning in appearance. Even though many watched in awe, the older community knew of his _kind_. No doubt the ancient race was well educated in their lineage.

Iason began to feel the hatred that many felt in their hearts, as the psychic pressure increased by the moment and quite noticeable. Ayuda needed no special skills to see the negative attention their appearance brought. He knew they were in a hornets nest, and the hive was buzzing.

BREAK PAGE 3

The city began to shut down, and the population seemed to almost vanish immediately, as if word of their arrival warranted such action. Iason noticed the city began to dim the lights in an eerie fashion requiring Iason and Ayuda to adjust to the darkness, as they were now led to an underground labyrinth. The hushed voices of many men could be heard down every corridor, and the urgent sounds of hasty footsteps could be heard, as a sense of anticipation and anxiety made the atmosphere tense.

They finally came upon a rather large chamber, the air was quite humid, and Iason figured they were near the core of the mountain, as the air was filled with the scent of minerals. Unlike those of Aristia, these minerals had a pungent metallic scent, which made the walls of the underground chamber moist, as if one was taking a bath in warm mud. Iason and Ayuda, unaccustomed to such an environment, felt nauseated as the bowels of the mountain had a much warmer atmosphere than the city above. The ventilation was uncomfortably warm and breezy, as if they were about to enter the lair of a dragon.

Elder Byron Simone stopped before a very large ornate entrance, that had symbols carved into the thick wood. Iason, being the archaeological historian, easily recognized the ancient symbols which read:

"_ENTER, LAST BEGOTTEN SONS OF AMOI. ORPHANS OF THE ELDERS. EMBRACE THE DARKNESS OF RHEA, AND GROW STRONG IN MIND, HEART, AND SOUL. NEVER FORGET YOUR LINEAGE, NOR THE SUN THAT FOREVER SET IN YOUR EYES."_

Iason shivered, as the somber words reminded him of the images and destruction Jupiter showed him and Riki the night before. He felt no pity for them, not for the betrayal of the Elders of old. No, Iason would neither fear, nor pity them. For in his eyes, the Elder Clans were the creator's of their own fate. Not by Jupiter's hand, nor by their fathers. No, they had one of their very own, to take credit for their exile.

The doors opened, and Iason and Ayuda were led to the inner chambers. Iason could hear the low rumble of men's voices, as the Council Chamber doors were opened. Iason's heart raced, as the candle-lit room was lined with seats that rose up against the bedrock, similar to an arena. Iason was led to the center, and directed to stand on a platform which faced a row of elaborate chairs, where the Council of Elders sat individually.

There was a rather large hot springs behind the Council member's chairs. It was elaborately decorated with two large granite pillars, and green vines that thrived from the humid environment. Iason noticed the water's murky appearance, unlike the beautiful hot springs of Aristia, with its fragrant minerals.

There were seven seats, representing the seven Elder Clans that were exiled from Amoi. The men were quite old, as if preserved by some mystical power. Iason knew the Ancients aged slowly, Riki's father was nearly 400 years old when he was assassinated. So to see such elderly men before him confirmed his thoughts.

The Elders that were seated in the many rows behind Iason, numbered nearly one hundred. Their hushed voices seemed to vibrate against Iason and Ayuda. Ayuda made a quick surveillance of the two exits, and the two doors that led into two rather large chambers. The doors were guarded by four men, on each exit, yet none were armed with any weapons, which made him wonder. The two young Elders that escorted them were armed, as well as the two guards that were behind them, so that made for only four armed men. Iason turned to face the Council as the doors were all closed, and silence was ordered.

The Elder seated in the center chair stood up and prepared to speak. He was tall, with long graying auburn hair. He wore a long, yet well groomed beard, adorned with light gold link chains woven into a long braid. His clothing consisted of a scarlet robe tied at the waist by a long black silk sash. The long sleeves hung down over his hands, concealing old bony fingers, and long manicured nails. He wore a gold necklace which held a small, rather thin square, tastefully designed with gold woven fringe. In fact Iason noticed all the Elders wore such a necklace.

The tall Elder raised his hands to once again silence the room.

"Welcome, young Lord Iason Mink, we are honored with your presence."

The voice of the Elder was immediately recognized by Iason, as the one that was heard in his minds' eye the night before. Iason narrowed his eyes, as his appearance began to slowly change. He held back his anger, deciding to listen and discover the reason he was brought there.

"I am Elder Kronos Simone, and on behalf of the Council of Elders, I wish to offer our sincerest apologies for the rather _unfortunate_ manner in which you arrived to our world. But as you repeatedly ignored our invitation to talk Trade, we were forced to take matters into our own hands."

Iason listened intently. He had yet to speak, which confused the Council. No doubt, they were expecting an angry outburst from Iason, but he remained silent, as his steady gaze pierced the Elders' own once again.

"While Rhea is not as beautiful as the island planet of Aristia, we have found our world has its own hidden beauty. If Aristia's hot springs is known as the place _Armah washed the dust from his face_, then Rhea is where he _washed the mud off his feet_. We find it amusing how the locals put so much spiritual nonsense, into that old tale.

The darkness of Rhea has afforded us sanctuary, from centuries of persecution. We thrived in the belly of this sleeping giant, and now look forward to making ourselves _known_ to the powers that rule the known universe."

Elder Kronos studied Iason, as the stunning Blondie made no acknowledgment of the Elder's statement, looking at his face without as much as a grimace.

"We were informed of your injuries, and are pleased you made a full recovery."

At that moment, the chamber doors were opened and Commander Darius and Victor entered. They bowed slightly at the Council, and headed to take a seat while Elder Kronos continued to speak.

"Ah, Commander Darius, I see you finally grace us with your presence. We were just welcoming our _guests_ to Rhea. I assume you received your commission?" Elder Kronos noticed Iason's face change to one of anger, as Darius caught Iason's glare.

"Yes, Elder Kronos, all is in order. Forgive my late arrival, but it was unavoidable, as I had to see to my ship and crew." Darius gave the Elder a slight smile.

"I see, well please take a seat, as we were discussing the young Lord's recovery from his injuries. We are confused with his appearance, as your medical report spoke of his _grave_ condition, not three days ago. Perhaps your young doctor can explain this to us?"

Victor stood up, rather surprised to be addressed by the Elder. He never was given any attention, as Darius was the one who always did all the talking. He glanced over at Iason, who rolled his eyes as Victor looked rather smug, as if _he_ had done a great thing.

"Yes, Lord Mink's stamina, and genetic makeup are mostly responsible for his quick recovery. There was also the team of medics in my Med-Center, that cared for Lord Mink exclusively, which accelerated his recovery. But it was more than that; Lord Mink seemed by all appearances, that he would not survive the numerous injuries. Then something occurred that I've never seen before. He _mysteriously_ began to heal with great speed. Wounds that should have taken weeks to heal even with _Accelerator_ began to fade almost instantly. It was quite fascinating from a medical point of view, and I have yet to know why he made such a _radical_ recovery."

Iason listened to Victor, who spoke as if he were some kind of lab experiment, which pissed him off. "_Mysterious recovery indeed!"_ He thought to himself. If they only knew that Riki's own healing in the Armah's Love, was responsible for his recovery. That- coupled with the constant care the team of medics provided, were the _true_ reasons he survived. Iason maintained his temper, as the Doctor reached the end of his rather verbose explanation of his recovery.

Elder Kronos was impressed with the physician's report, and then looked at Iason with a slight smile.

"Yes, thank you Victor, I believe Lord Mink had help from _another_ source, don't you agree Lord Mink?" Elder Kronos watched Iason's face hoping to see a reaction. "We know for a fact, that Lord Mink has a rescue team nearby, and that his healing abilities, as impressive as they might have been, were healed by more than his _stamina, and genetic makeup_."

Commander Darius stood up, surprised by the statement. He had no indication they were being followed, and knew that it would have taken at least several days before they were remotely close to them. Unless, they traveled through the "_Path of the Ancients."_ Yes, that would have afforded them several days.

Iason continued to glare at the Commander and Victor, which was not lost to Elder Kronos, who took the opportunity to test Iason's patience.

"Come now Lord Mink, do you have issues with these men? They were both such diamonds in the rough no? They knew Amoi so well, I can't say enough about their intelligence, and truly, Amoi is so _trusting_."

Iason listened as the Elder egged him on.

"Don't you wish to _crush_ them in your grip? They were so eager to take this mission after all. The Commander's very own _father_ is one of the family heads of your _prestigious_ Shield of Honor, is he not _Sir_ _Darius Raymone?_

Iason was shocked by the revelation, but then noticed Darius was still wearing the gold necklace with the Firm's symbol of a shield and sword. So he _was_ Sir Luis Raymone's son. What could have driven him to such a betrayal?

Iason tuned out the Elder, who was still grandstanding before his peers, and reached for the Commanders mind. Darius felt the jolt of Iason's presence in his mind, and turned his eyes away from him. Iason got his attention once more, as he gripped his throat with his mind, and that of Victor. Victor was helpless to do anything but listen, knowing first hand that Iason's mind was incredibly strong.

"_Is this true Darius? Have you betrayed your very flesh? Have you sentenced your own father to death?" _

Iason released both Darius and Victor, who finally caught their breath. Iason continued to speak to Darius, who now appeared agitated.

"_Darius, do you not know- that your father is here, beneath this very mountain attempting to undo the damage you have caused?"_

Darius gasped, he had no idea his father would himself come to rescue Iason. He looked visibly shaken, as Victor noticed Darius touch his left wrist with his right hand. He knew it bore the scars of his dismissal, by his father's own hand. Victor knew well, the pain he felt each time he caught his lover rubbing the scar, for he knew his heart also carried the same.

"Do not waste your time Lord Mink, a mercenary knows only _one_ allegiance, the one that only credits can afford. He cares nothing for Jupiter or the Elite. He doesn't believe in anyone, but himself, and would sell his own _father_ to the highest bidder.

The Elders' words stabbed at the heart of Darius. For the first time since he was expelled from the Firm, he felt...regret. His stubborn pride prevented him from ever attempting to contact his father. He knew what the Firm stood for, yet couldn't let go the views he held against their secret society. In his arrogance, he was the one who helped the Elders bring chaos to the universe. It was too late for regret.

Iason picked up on his inner conflict. His feelings were so strong; Iason was moved to speak to him once more.

"_Love is thicker than blood, even if blood is thicker than water. It is never too late, Sir Darius Raymone- to do what is right."_

Iason gave Darius and Victor a small burst of energy from his heart. It was the _first_ they had ever felt, and it washed over their whole body. A big difference from the cold grip they had felt before. Darius felt tears well up in his eyes, but quickly composed himself. Was there really hope?

Darius shook it off, as he turned to the Council and spoke.

"I assure you, Elder Kronos, we were not followed, nor did we pick up any ships within a sector of our ship, as we approached Rhea. Though I don't doubt Jupiter would send a team, immediately…."

Elder Kronos shouted in a voice that rumbled the chamber's walls.

"Do you _dare_ speak that name in our presence? That damn machine's name is forbidden to be uttered by anyone in this community, save only by the Council of Elders!"

Elder Kronos' face betrayed his anger, which made Iason break his silence. He smiled as he spoke for the first time.

"I see that the Hall of Elders has not changed in over ten thousand years..."

Iason's voice was as smooth as silk. He paused as he slowly closed his eyes and transformed a bit more, just a _peek;_ for them to see his golden hair float as if a gentle breeze was making it move. He looked at the seven Elders seated before him as their faces stared at his appearance.

"Your _welcome_, as you stated, was nothing less than a barbaric attack by mercenaries you yourselves hired. YOU are nothing but a race of bitter old men, hell-bent on revenge for Jupiter's _wise_ judgment, and subsequent exile of your Clans!"

Iason's words to the Council were laced with contempt. And as he continued his verbal attack in the midst of angry whispers, the volume in the chamber began to rise once again, as Jupiter's name was once again mentioned.

"You can save your sincerity for some other fool. Your false humility is an insult to the millions whose lives _your_ hands are stained with their blood. Innocence, peace, compassion, love…all lost by _your_ ancestor's unfettered greed, ambition and desire to have _power_. The Commander's poor excuse of my abduction reflects even more poorly on _you_, who commissioned his services!"

Iason once again locked his gaze at Elder Kronos, his hair whipped about, and he sensed their outrage.

"You shall release me immediately!"

The chamber broke into a roar of angry reactions among those present. Iason's scathing words hit them like a ton of bricks, and they cared less for his accusations. Elder Kronos raised his hand, and shook it in the air; his hair began to rise a bit, but nothing nearly as impressive as Iason.

"You will be silent Lord Mink! You do not hold any authority in this chamber, and you are forbidden to speak of that machine in these hollowed chambers!"

Iason glared at Elder Kronos as he laughed out loud, making the whole congregation gasp.

"Hallowed chambers? You act like petulant _children_, angry because your mother punished you, and sent you to your room! That _machine_, that you so eloquently spoke of, was the direct result your very own ancestors contribution to the Living Text. This _machine_ held your very own forefathers knowledge, along with that of the Intellects, and the Warrior Clans. Jupiter is the result of a collective effort to advance our peoples. Lord Kai Oskuro, Lord Jonas Simone, and Lord Raimen Mink- my father, all worked together on this _machine_, whose every component was _my_ design. The Living Text was to forever record the greatest civilization that had ever lived."

Iason left the chambers speechless. The silence was deafening, as no one uttered a sound. Kronos thoughts were sent to the Elders in the chamber.

"_How can any man know what occurred over ten thousand years ago, with such accuracy? Could he really be the Flame we feared? And if Iason is the Flame, could Riki, be the Tempest?_

Elder Kronos and the Council had spoken many times over this Lord Iason. There were many occasions when they thought Iason _could_ be the one prophesied in the ancient texts, but they never really believed the past could be brought back to life. Jupiter favored this "Head of the Syndicate" above all the previous ones, and they had never failed to do away with them in one way or another.

But Agetha proved to work best, as they all were driven insane by the poison. Now he observed the man before him, Iason was indeed powerful, and had successfully survived Agetha's potency. He did have the outward appearance of the Intellects, but then again, Jupiter birthed nothing but Intellects, not Warriors, and certainly no Elders.

Then there was this Lord Riki Oskuro. Had Jupiter also brought back the young Prince, Heir to Lord Kai Oskuro of old? This made Kronos extremely angry. They had failed to bring anyone back, not that they did not try. The Vault of Specimens was packed with the remains of the Elders, including Elder Jonas Simone, Lord of the Elder Clans of Ancient Amoi.

As shocked as they all were, Elder Kronos spoke once more, wanting to test Iason's authenticity.

"I do not know by what sorcery you came by this knowledge, young Lord. But you have the facts all wrong. It was the Intellects and Warriors that turned on the Elder Clans of old, and it was your machine that drove the Elders into the caves of Amoi, _everyone_ knows this! Jupiter came to life due to your specifications, and then she took over all of Amoi and banished our Clans off the face of the planet, and into the darkness of space!"

Iason's eyes turned a deeper shade of blue, and his face began to glow. Ayuda felt the pressure of his anger, and as the bells chimed softly in his hair, Iason raised his hand and in his fury, pointed to the Elders siting before him.

"Fools! Your very own Clan betrayed you! Elder Eric Simone, son of your ancestor and leader of the Council of Elders Jonas Simone, was _responsible_ for the destruction of Amoi! Do not dare to insult the memory of the three ruling Lords. Erik demanded to have the Elder Clans rule over Amoi, so he programmed the Living Text Jupiter, to unleash the inner powers of the Elder Clans, setting the world on fire.

Your people turned on everyone, men, women, and children! No one escaped their insanity! Your very own leaders attempted to undo the damage, and being unable to regain control of your people, ran like _cowards_ into the caves of Amoi, to escape the destruction!"

Iason trembled with the memory of his father's funeral, and the deaths of his mother, Lord Oskuro, and Riki's mother, the Lady Erin. He gathered every ounce of control he had, not wanting to erupt in the fury that burned in his heart.

Ayuda, who was linked to Iason for his protection, could hear Iason's internal cries, as he recalled the images Iason witnessed along with Riki. Ayuda felt his mind burn with the images of all the destruction, and the sorrow that tore the hearts of the two young Lords. He raised his eyes, as Iason stood erect, gathering his thoughts before he spoke again. Ayuda felt tears well up in his eyes, tears Iason would not dare show the Elders.

Their silence did not reveal whether they believed Iason's account or not. But Iason never lost his composure, and now spoke once more.

"Jupiter's awakening occurred nearly five hundred years after civil war ripped apart what remained of Amoi. She provided food, power, shelter, and life to the survivors. Yes, she banished your Clans, and justly so. You will not stand before me and dare to convince _me_ that you are the ones who were unjustly sentenced! It is convenient for your ancestors to claim revenge, when all of the tombs you defiled, have recorded the same events throughout the known universe."

The Elders all began to murmur once again, as the council members spoke in hushed whispers towards Elder Simone. After a few moments, the Elders became silent. Elder Simone looked at Iason with a calmness that puzzled the Blondie.

You want us to believe, that YOU Lord Mink are an Ancient of old Amoi? You who were created by that machine; bred in a lab; weaned by nursemaids; and educated in a programmed, sterile environment? Forgive me, but YOU, young Lord would not know the difference between the images provided by an insane machine, that has out-lived her usefulness, and one of the many holopics created for the amusement of your Elite.

We do not believe you are such a man. There are no Ancients in existence, and we are not fools, like the many that claim prophecies are being fulfilled by you or this Lord Oskuro. Riki the Dark- is this not his name? An unruly _pet mongrel_ you plucked from the slums of Midas?"

The Elders laughed amongst themselves, as Elder Simone laid it on thick.

"This so-called _Prince_ is nothing but a _sex slave_ you've obtained for your own pleasure. Moreover, now you want us to believe he is a Prince; an Ancient such as you? Perhaps you _did_ suffer some brain injury, and have gone insane yourself!"

In the roar of laughter, Iason could no longer hold his anger. He lost control, and held out his hand to protect Ayuda; then unleashed a force of energy that washed through every man in the chamber. They clutched their chests, as a cold hand gripped their hearts, and they fought for breath. Iason's fury was like the roar of a lion, as he spoke.

"The Tempest has indeed awakened the Flame of Jupiter's heart! You stand before his judgment, Elders of Rhea!"

Iason released a wave that pierced the very core of the Elders psychic barrier, and a slow rumble shook the chamber walls. The Elders all stood rooted to their seats, as the deafening sound was once again heard in the Vault of Specimens. Iason turned his attention to that chamber, then again released a second wave, but this time from his heart- not in anger- and the vibration stopped.

"_What is this?"_ Iason wondered to himself, as he heard what sounded like the voices of millions of people crying out to him.

The Elders cried out and then began to chant, but it wasn't their voices he heard. Iason could _feel_ their pressure and looked to Ayuda, who had been seated next to the platform. His face betrayed an internal pain, as the Elders attempted to manipulate him, knowing Iason would not attack his own man. Iason focused his mind on Ayuda.

"_Ayuda, don't fear what you hear, or feel, concentrate on me- something greater than us is here." _

Iason smiled at Ayuda who immediately felt the warm surge of power Iason had released. His mind was no longer feeling the Elders' pressure. Elder Kronos hissed at Iason's outburst, but could feel the cold grip of Iason's power in his chest. He knew Iason was holding back. "_Could he suspect what the vaults contained; the hidden secret and purpose of his abduction?" _The Elders worked quickly to seal the psychic barrier, hoping Iason would not notice the tear.

Iason looked at the Council seated before him, and faced Elder Kronos, and once again spoke.

"You brought me here for what purpose? Were you hoping to use me as _leverage_ for interest in Trade? Or perhaps you are planning to hold me hostage, and force Jupiter to yield to your demands?"

Iason's hair whipped in his anger. He still could not sense Riki's presence, and was certain the psychic pressure he felt was keeping them from communicating. He didn't know where they were inside the mountain, but knew he needed to keep the council occupied long enough for Riki to arrive. There were over a hundred Elders in the chamber, and he was certain, more were outside the chambers hidden, waiting for them to arrive. Elder Kronos composed himself, as Iason was reminded of who was in charge.

"Lord Mink, I'm certain you would not want my guard to "accidentally" fire his weapon that is pointed at your bodyguards heart...do you? I suggest you release us, or I won't be held accountable."

Iason glanced at Ayuda once more, as he was being held by one armed guard, while a second held a laser pistol to his chest. Both guards were straining against the force of Iason's cold grip. Iason looked at Ayuda who once again felt helpless.

"Lord Mink, do not worry about me- do what you must."

Ayuda's sobering words echoed in the silent chamber. Only the labored breathing could be heard as the Elders struggled for breath against Iason's grip.

"How commendable!"

Elder Kronos' arrogantly sneered as he clapped his hands mocking Ayuda's remark.

"Your guardsman is quite loyal is he not? It warms the heart to see such unadulterated trust."

The Elders' cackle left Iason fuming, as he slowly released the grip of his hold. A collective sigh was felt by all. Darius and Victor struggled to breathe as Iason held their gaze. Darius turned his face away from Iason, averting his eyes to the ground.

Riki and the three teams were quickly moving through the corridors that all intersected in the main chamber where the underground city was. They were at first, amazed by the small metropolis that was built in the belly of a volcano, and if their visit was a pleasant one, they probably would have been impressed. But this was not a holiday visit, the Elders had ruined that for Iason and his household. This was now a matter of life and death.

Riki saw Raoul exit from his corridor, as Luis and James joined them soon thereafter. They all seemed to have survived the initial attack. The young medics walked behind the tall Blondie's, afraid of their surroundings, but held their laser pistols tightly, as they looked around.

It was surreal, as they walked down the main street of the city. There was no sign of anyone. The hot springs formed an eerie fog-like mist that enveloped the buildings. The humidity was thick with the smell of minerals, which attracted the attention of Jake, one of the Medics. He came up to Martin and whispered.

"Hey Martin, do you _smell_ that?"

"Smell _what_?"

"The minerals in the air, do you recognize the minerals?

Martin shook his head, and then the light of awareness shone in his eyes.

"Agetha?"

Jake nodded his head as he smiled.

"Yeah, it's Agetha, and since the volcano has so many hot springs, I bet the minerals here are like the ones on Aristia."

Martin looked surprised. He needed to inform Riki of this, because they could use the minerals to their advantage. They picked up the pace, and walked up to Riki who was walking with Petros near the entrance to the labyrinths.

"Lord Oskuro, Jake has some important information about the mountain."

Martin looked at Jake and motioned him to speak. Jake was a little scared of Riki who was in full Warrior mode. Riki sensing this, calmed the tempest that swirled around him.

"Go ahead Jake, I want to hear what you know." Riki gave the young medic a smile.

"Well, um, you see, the mountain was once an active volcano, right? But now, it's just a mountain full of hot springs. I recognized the scent of Agetha in its _pure_ form that seems to rise from the hot springs. It's not as pleasant as the hot springs on Aristia, but its here nonetheless. I thought it may be important, since we used mineral lotion from the hot springs of Aristia, to heal Lord Mink's injuries. He responded so well we used it around the clock on him."

Petros eyes grew big, as he understood what the young medics were trying to say.

"Lord Prince, if the hot springs here are like the hot springs on Aristia, that would explain why the planet was lit like the sun when you and Lord Mink…um…_released_ your passion."

Riki smiled slightly at the old Sage's who blushed at his own words. But this indeed was something good for them- an advantage the Elder's did not know about. It was no wonder, their powers where amplified as they neared the planet. He wondered if Iason knew.

His thoughts were interrupted, as he sensed the movements of more Elders as they entered the lower level of the city. The labyrinths were dimly lit, and many shadows hid the men that lay in wait for them.

Raoul prepared once again, as all the teams were poised to deal with whatever came from the shadows. He motioned to Lord Leonard, who had been silent throughout the whole mission, not wanting to make any waves. He had been given an opportunity to redeem himself in the eyes of Raoul, and more importantly, was shown mercy by Lord Oskuro, who could have killed him with a single thought. He spoke to Raoul as they neared a particular section of the maze.

"Lord Am, there is a concealed door about thirty yards ahead to the left. That should lead to the two vaults. There is a blind turn you must take to the right, as you near the vaults. You must watch your step, there is a shaft that drops to what I believe is a hot springs. It is not the type one would enjoy. The two doors to the vaults are straight ahead from there."

Raoul looked at Sir Luis and Sir James, they were listening to Lord Leonard describe the danger near the vaults.

"Sir Luis, and James, you two will enter through the vaults. Lord Leonard will join you, since he is aware of the danger, and knows what to look for. I will be entering through one of the two main entrances along with Lord Oskuro as planned. Wait for his command, we will enter once again together, since it will be the element of surprise we are hoping for."

Sir Luis waved at his team to follow as the four teams divided once again and moved into the labyrinth's dark maze. Riki could feel the Elders. The psychic barrier was not allowing him to communicate with Iason, and so he assumed the population was behind this barrier.

Riki could hear the sounds of conflict, as the teams encountered more guards, Riki focused on the teams and sent out a burst of energy which washed through them, but pushed the Elders against the force, stunning them long enough for the men to attack. He could feel the strength course through his body, as Petros also channeled his strength to protect the Medics who were behind the team's Blondie Elite, and Specialists.

Suddenly the ground rumbled, and the air became still.

Riki felt a shift in the barrier, similar to the tearing of the golden veil that always shielded him and Iason in their mind's eye. A scream in anger, and frustration washed over his senses- it was Iason.

He could hear Iason's angry words, as he addressed the Council of Elders, and even listened to the sound of the many voices that screamed out to Iason, and resonated with his heart. Riki shouted as everyone looked at him.

"Iason! I am here! Wait for me…we are but a moment away!"

Riki, once again in full Warrior mode began to run through the labyrinth in the darkness. Petros gave chase, as he also was able to hear the thoughts of Iason's fury. He looked to Odi, Askel and Freyn, as Riki's body began to glow before them. The fury of his tempest blew ahead of them, and the Elders that confronted them were blown away against the walls, crushed in his anger.

Odi had never seen Riki so focused. He could see his anxiety, as he heard him call out to Iason. Something must have happened in the Council's Chambers, to make Riki fly down the corridors of the maze. He wondered how he even knew where he was going, but didn't question his haste, so he followed behind, keeping a close eye on the team. He could see the bodies of the Elders against the stone walls, left in the wake of Riki's fury. He noticed Riki listened to the chime of the earring he wore, as the focus of his fury was well placed. He also felt confident in Petros' ability to protect them from behind.

Suddenly Odi could hear the voice of Raoul engaged in a firefight with a group of Elders near their position, and in the next moment the screams of their deaths echoed down the corridor. Riki must have gotten to them, he guessed. As they neared the inner chamber doors, Riki stood poised in front of them. He could feel Iason's fury, and wondered what he would see when the doors opened.

Inside the chamber, Iason's wrath was being felt by the Elders who struggled to maintain control over the situation. It was obvious to them now, that Iason was indeed and Ancient, and the next moments would be crucial in their plans. They were going to either succeed in their manipulating of the young Lord, or fail, to be sent into oblivion by his fury.

The Elders now focused their combined psychic strength to hold the barrier in place, but Iason's power was too much. Suddenly the chamber doors flew open to their surprise, and Riki walked in. He was even more intimidating than Iason, whose appearance was getting more frightening by the moment, until Riki made his entrance into the room. Iason looked over as Riki walked up to him and touched his cheek gently.

"My _Flame_, I am here, see with your own eyes, the _Tempest_ that stands before you."

Iason's eyes filled with tears, as Riki's warm hand brushed his cheek. Iason closed his eyes slowly, and then opened them, as if not believing his lover was really there, and not just an image in his mind's eye.

"Riki…can it really be _you_?"

"Yes, my Lord, it is me. Iason, I am real, I am here."

Raoul and his team took up defensive positions in front of Iason and Riki, as Sir Luis and James could be heard coming through the vault doors. The Elders were indeed shocked to see their chamber's defenses breached by such a large and unorthodox group. Blondie Elite, with members of the Firm, and of all things, an _Elder_. They did not recognize the others, but were dumbfounded nevertheless.

Commander Darius could not believe his eyes, for there stood Sir Luis, his father, armed to the teeth, glaring at the Elders. He did not see him, as he stood near the entrance by Odi. The medics saw him though, and suddenly they turned their laser pistols at both him and Victor.

All eyes were upon Iason and Riki. And while some waited a lifetime to see this reunion, the Elders did not share the same sentiment. Elder Kronos now spoke to the two Lords of Amoi, ready to set in motion their purpose.

"My Lords, I see that you are truly the _Flame_ and _Tempest_. Prophesied in all the ancient texts passed down from the days of old Amoi. Many have eagerly expected your arrival, and _we_ the Elders of Rhea, have also patiently awaited your appearance...for reasons of our own."

Iason and Riki turned to face Elder Kronos, whose manner of speaking was suspicious to say the least. Iason reached out to Riki and spoke.

"_Riki, do not act yet, I want to hear why these men went to all the trouble of capturing me. There is a reason to their madness, and they have been extremely cautious not to reveal it from the moment I stepped into this room."_

Riki was not so patient, nor forgiving. He wanted nothing less than to finish what he started when he reached out with his hand, and held them all in his grip. He wanted to end this once and for all, and he was having a hard time holding back. In his mind, he replied.

"_Iason, they are up to no good, I sense great deception and evil from these men. I agree, that there __is madness in their minds, and I feel they are about to play their hand. I will hold on for your sake, but the moment I sense their deception, I will not yield to mercy."_

Iason nodded as he turned to Elder Kronos, and spoke in a voice that rumbled like thunder.

"What is this _reason_ you speak of? There can't be a logical reason, for your manner of doing things has brought nothing but death and misery to millions of lives!"

Iason glared at the old man who raised a hand, and pointed to a large video screen on one of the walls. There appeared a young Elder who relayed a message to the Council Members.

"Elder Kronos, your communication to Amoi has been received. Jupiter has agreed to speak with you."

Iason and Riki watched as the image of Jupiter appeared before the council members. She was not pleased, as her inner chamber hummed angrily.

"What is the meaning of this? How dare you demand my presence Elders of Rhea?"

Jupiter scanned the room, and then noticed Iason and Riki standing side by side, completely transformed. They were stunning to her eyes, and she called out to them.

"My Flame, you have finally been found by the Tempest. Lord Iason, Prince Riki, I have waited so long to see you both as you stand before me."

Jupiter, reached out in the image of Lady Erin, and stood before them as a holopic. She gazed into Iason's beautiful sapphire eyes, and then into Riki's which where as dark as night. Their hair danced serenely, and their faces glowed softly, as Jupiter smiled at them both, then turned to address the Council.

"What is it you want Elder Kronos? You obviously hope to use my children as leverage for your demands, so out with it. I have no patience with terrorists, nor do I yield to blackmail. I will say this, whatever it is you hope to gain is not in _my_ hands, but in the hands of the _Lords of Amoi_. So you are now warned."

Elder Kronos stood up and walked towards Jupiter as he spoke.

"For centuries we have waited for the appearance of the Lords of Amoi to return. We searched the stars as you did Jupiter, hoping to find the remains of the Flame and the Tempest. It was an undertaking that spanned nearly ten thousand years, with no success."

Elder Kronos stopped and pointed at Iason and Riki.

"We learned that over the centuries, you have been able to birth the Intellects of old, but never _reanimate_ an Ancient, nor a Warrior. Now we see before us, the reanimated Lords. You found a way to do this, where we have not. You are the Living Text that holds the combined knowledge of the three Clans, and we want what is _ours_. We want this knowledge, and you _will_ comply."

Jupiter gave no reply, as she processed this information.

Iason, on the other hand was livid, as the true purpose of his capture, was now becoming clear. Iason spoke as he looked in the direction of the two vaults, and recalled the voices that cried out to him.

"You have been raiding the tombs of my people for centuries. Desecrating their remains, and hording the treasures buried with them, for what purpose? Were you hoping to find this knowledge you speak of among the dead?"

Riki, who was losing patience by the moment, raised a tempest that began to swirl before him. His clenched jaw betrayed the fury he was prepared to unleash. But Jupiter raised her hand and spoke.

"Calm your anger, my Prince. I see now, what madness has driven the Elders of Rhea to this point in time." Jupiter watched as Iason continued to look in the direction of the vaults. "Lord Mink, what is it you see? Why do you stare at those doors?"

Elder Kronos now played his hand.

"The two vaults that Lord Mink is preoccupied with are the _reason_ we are here. For we did not raid the tombs of the Ancients for revenge alone, as you may think. No, we collected bone, and tissue samples of each and every Ancient, and Warrior we could find, and _destroyed_ the remains. We hold _millions_ of specimens within the vaults."

Kronos walked back to his seat at the Council's table. His expression was smug, as he now laid it all before Jupiter.

"So this is the proposal. We will hand over the specimens and the Lords of Amoi, in exchange, for the technology, and knowledge of reanimating the Ancients. You see, also have a vault of specimens. And have also collected samples of our Ancients. So the exchange is simple."

Jupiter now hummed in her fury. "A simple exchange of knowledge you say? Is this what you are attempting to blackmail me with? In return of the young Lords and the samples of the Ancients? I know now, that you all have indeed gone mad!"

Elder Kronos became agitated, as Jupiter spoke.

"And what if I deny your demands? Will you murder the young Lords? Destroy the remains of the Ancients?"

"Yes." Came the cool response from Elder Kronos.

The Council of Elders watched as Jupiter's expression changed. She looked at Iason and Riki, and thought of the multitude of her children who were in those vaults. A whole civilization suspended in sleep, and now being used to force their hand.

"If we can't bring back our Clansmen, you shall be deprived of _yours_."

Kronos paused for a moment to look over where Iason and Riki stood. He could see the young Lords were not going to cooperate, so now he pressed Jupiter for a decision.

"What say you? I'm certain you do not want the young Lords to lose their lives once _again_, do you? And after all the trouble they went through to be reunited. I _know_ you desire the remains of the Ancients."

As the Elder continued to once again grandstand before Jupiter, Iason looked at Darius, and noticed he held his hand over his necklace. Iason then called out to him in his mind.

"_Darius…please listen to my voice."_

He then reached out to Sir Raymone who stood near the vault doors and spoke into his mind.

"_Sir Raymone, Luis."_

Luis turned to face Iason who nodded to him. Darius listened, as Iason spoke to his father.

"_Sir Luis, behold your son, Darius. He is not lost, even as he was the catalyst in all this. He may __have aided the Elders in robbing the tombs of my ancestors, but this also has now worked to an advantage, for they are all in one location before you. I feel his part in all this was fate. We must embrace that possibility, and see where his heart truly lies. See the symbol of your loyalty that hangs around his neck. I believe, that when the time comes, he will do right thing." _

Riki was also listening to the conversation intently. He was not as magnanimous as Iason, but did not interfere. Darius looked at his father. He did not know what to think as Iason's words echoed in his mind.

Sir Luis also was at a loss, since he had not seen his son in many years, and wondered what he would say to him once he found him. He witnessed all that his son had done, the many lives that were lost, and even the attack and injuries suffered by Lord Mink and Lord Oskuro. Now Iason was showing him mercy? He did not know what to do.

"_Lord Mink, I am only his father. He is no longer the student, having laid his own path to follow. If his heart and mind are true, he will know what needs to be done. My love for him will never change, for I am a mere man myself. He should know this, since I could not bring myself to harm him when ordered to, even upon his expulsion from the Firm." _

Darius felt overwhelmed by his father's words. It was as if his heart would burst with anxiety. He now stood at the crossroads of his destiny, and searched his heart for the right choice.

Iason returned his attention to Elder Kronos, whose long-winded banter was trying even Jupiter's patience. Riki then spoke to Iason's mind.

"_Bloody Hell! This is NOT going to happen! I would rather die and take them all with me, then to yield to their insanity! I am ready Iason, just give the word, and I will unleash hell on these old bags of bones!"_

Iason smiled as Riki's old persona mixed in and out. He was also not going to allow the demands of the Elders go through. They then reached out to the men, focusing on their positions, and appeared in their minds eye.

"_When Lord Oskuro and I begin to transform completely, you are instructed to leave this chamber and head for the surface. Petros will shield you, as the Elder's of Aristia have enhances his Sage's powers, and will be able to deflect any attack by the Elders. Lord Oskuro and I will put an end to this. We will not allow the Elders to ever obtain such knowledge. Jupiter knows we will never agree to it, and it is evident that the centuries of hate, and the thirst for revenge, has indeed driven them to madness. The end has come for this sect." _

Petros spoke up, "_Lord Mink, what of the specimens? Are they to be destroyed?"_

Sir Luis glanced at his son, and then spoke.

"_Lord Mink, allow me to speak with my son."_

Iason focused on Darius, and then nodded to Sir Luis.

"_Darius, I don't know what is in your heart, or where your loyalties lie. But if you are willing to stand by me once more, tell me about these vaults." _

Darius looked over to his father as he stood before the vaults. He found the whole scene unnerving, but made a decision.

"_The vaults are centuries old, and were created to protect the specimens at all cost. They are more __than a meter thick, and completely air tight when closed. They can withstand pretty much anything…Father, what are you thinking?" _

"_Darius, which one holds the remains of the Ancients of Amoi?" _

"_The one before you, the other holds the remains of the Elders of Rhea." _

"_Son, know this. Even though you were a part of their folly, I no longer hold any animosity towards you. Go in peace and survive this day." _

"_NO!"_

Suddenly Iason and Riki turned and walked up to Jupiter who watched them approach. They raised their hands to touch her face and Iason whispered.

"Jupiter, if we do not survive the day, know that we _love_ you. We appreciate you reuniting us after so long, and we hope to see you soon…"

Riki whispered, "Mother, I pray to see you soon."

Jupiter's expression changed as she screamed, "Iason, Riki- NOOOO!"

The Elders all watched as Jupiter's scream echoed in the chamber. Then suddenly Iason and Riki began to transform, their bodies changed quickly, and the air was filled with static as Riki's tempest roared in their midst. Iason raised his hands, and looking over to Raoul, winked as a powerful surge of energy began to build up around Iason and Riki.

Darius grabbed Victor's hand, and bolted across the chamber floor towards Sir Luis and James, as they turned to enter the vault. Darius pushed Victor into the vault, then helped his father seal it from the inside.

Petros raised his hands and the team rushed out of the inner chamber, as Riki slammed the doors shut. The team ran through the maze, led by Lord Leonard who knew the way out. They all feared for Iason and Riki, but did as they said, hoping they would survive the battle.

Inside the chamber, the Elders watched Jupiter, as she reached out to Iason and Riki with her hands, and faded away. Iason and Riki stood face to face, and held each other in a loving embrace. Their bodies began to glow with such an intense brilliance, the Elders turned their faces away.

"I love you my Prince, I pray we survive the day…"

Riki smiled at Iason as he held him tight.

"Yes, my love, I pray we survive the day…. I have too much I want to do to you when we get back to Amoi…so don't go and die on me…"

Iason smiled as he bent down to drink from Riki's lips. The moment was frozen in time.

They turned and stood back to back, as they raised their hands and a surge of energy formed around them. Riki's tempest kept the Elders away as they began to fight back.

Elder Kronos mentally screamed to all of the Elder Clan within the mountain to fight against the light with all of their power.

_**Aristia….**_

The Elder Clan felt the drain from Iason and Riki's encounter with the Elders of Rhea. Then suddenly, the hot springs began to resonate with the Elders. They stood in the water with their arms extended, and their hands palms up. They focused all their Sage's powers, sending their collective energy to the Ancients, that drew power from their inner being. As Iason and Riki continued to fight the psychic pressure from the Elders, the mountain began to quake and rumble.

Petros felt the surge of energy within his body, and suddenly his body began to transform, which frightened everyone who abruptly stopped and turned to witness it.

"Flee you numb-sculls! The mountain is falling over your heads!"

As they reached the upper level, they were confronted by the Elder Clans who stood in place and let out a barrage of psychic pressure upon the group. Raoul, the Blondie Lords, and the men from the Firm all opened fire on the Elders that stood in their way, while Petros continued to protect them from their attacks.

Odi, Ayuda, Askel and Freyn kept the Medics between them, as they were so frightened, some of them closed their eyes in terror. It was quite a sight to see the multitude of Elders, young and old, come out of hiding as if someone had struck the hornet's nest with a club.

Petros noticed the hot springs began to stir, and then suddenly the murky water began to glow softly at first. Then as the surge of energy grew, the water became brilliant. It was as if the light of the sun had descended into the volcano's chamber. The bright light blinded the Elder Clans as the team continued to run for the corridor that led out of the mountain.

Petros looked back as he continued to guard the men. Raoul and the others all stopped to look also, as the mountain continued to rumble and quake.

Sir Luis looked at his son who covered his ears as did Victor. They screamed as the psychic barrier was too much for them. Sir Luis then realized the two of them had not been prepared for the mental stress of the Elders as they had. Immediately, Luis grabbed Darius and placed his mind altering device on his temple, and began to whisper the commands in his son's ears. James also did the same for Victor.

As they sat near the entrance, the Vault began to vibrate, and the specimen jars began to glow, lighting the inside of the vault. Sir Luis stared in awe, as he looked at the size of the vault that had been dimly lit when he first entered before. The vault was nearly as large as the archives vault at the Firm, and reached nearly two stories in height. There were literally millions of specimens.

Kronos and the Elders bombarded Iason and Riki with their psychic energy, but Iason and Riki were more than they ever expected. Riki's tempest was beginning to toss the Elders against the walls, and although they rose again, he continued to fling them as if they were nothing. Iason's piercing glare was aimed at Kronos who felt his gaze.

"You will not succeed Heir of Amoi! As your Father was felled by his lover, so shall you!"

Elder Kronos focused on Riki and with a surge of energy pushed Riki away from Iason. Iason watched as Riki fought back. Kronos began to chant mystical spells towards Riki, making the young Prince fall to his knees.

Iason, enraged by the attack, suddenly felt the surge of energy from what could only have been the Elders of Aristia. The waters of the hot springs within the Council's chambers began to sway, and rise above its wells. Riki closed his eyes, and absorbed the golden energy as he shouted.

"Bloody Hell! Now _that's_ what I'm talking about! Hey Iason, those old farts on Aristia are fucking brilliant!" Iason smiled as he heard Riki's words, relieved to see the young Prince in control once again.

Kronos had never seen anything like it in all the centuries his people had lived on Rhea. The springs never did anything like _that_ before, even with all the psychic energy of his Clansmen. Yet they danced and swayed to the energy of Iason and Riki.

Iason and Riki once again stood back to back, and with one deep breath sent out the most powerful surge of energy from their bodies, making the chamber light up in a brilliant golden light.

Sir Luis looked at James, as the specimen jars stopped vibrating, and the room went dim once again. They could not hear anything in the airtight vault. They felt nothing, neither Iason nor Riki's energy, nor the psychic pressure of the Elders. The four men heard nothing but silence, and the pounding of their hearts.

As they were about to open the vault door, Sir Luis felt the warmth of Iason's energy wash over him. As he drew a deep breath, James, Darius and Victor all sighed also feeling the wave from Riki.

They opened the vault door which creaked as the damage to the outer shell of the door was now in view. The chamber was completely destroyed. There were holes in the ceiling and the cool breeze from the outside softly reached them. The room was dark and all that could be seen was the shapes of Iason and Riki as they stood back to back. They held their heads high, as their hands were slowly lowered, and their bodies began to return to normal.

Sir Luis tried to get close to them, but their inner powers were still high, and their breathing was still rapid; their hair floated serenely about their heads. The gentle chime of Iason's bells and Riki's earring made them snap out of their trance, and they became aware that someone was near. Iason and Riki turned their heads in the direction of Sir Luis, and the three men, but quickly realized they were their own.

As they returned to normal, James found the torches that lit the room before and lit them. Darius looked all around the chamber and saw nothing but ash where bodies once were. There was no sign of anyone but them in the room. The vault that held the specimens of the Elders had not been sealed, thus all the jars were destroyed, and the specimens had also been turned to ash. Iason turned around and seeing Riki standing in front of him, immediately took him into his arms and held him tight.

Riki groaned as Iason's strong embrace took his breath away.

"Hey, hey! Watch your strength big guy; you're not just a _Blondie_ anymore."

Riki teased Iason who immediately loosened his embrace, fearing he had hurt him. When Riki smiled at him, he quickly relaxed. Taking him in a gentler embrace, Iason raised him up to meet his lips, and gently kissed him. Riki gave in to the kiss.

Sir Luis and Darius looked at each other, not quite knowing what to do. Sir Luis reached out to Darius, and pulled him into his arms.

"I knew you would do what was right. I never doubted you."

Sir Luis held back tears, as he held his son for the first time in many years. Victor looked on, as his heart went out to them. He was surprised when Darius first took his hand and pulled him, but he never hesitated. He ran with him. He knew things would never be the same, but that was fine by him as long as they were together.

When Iason placed Riki down, they looked around and saw what was left of the chamber. The ashes of the Elders swirled with the cool air, and were dispersed in all directions. They left the underground maze and entered the city. Everywhere they looked, the ashes of the Elders were all that remained. The city was completely destroyed and the walls of the mountain were beginning to crumble. They quickly moved through the city, and came out through one of the long corridors and reached the outside.

At the base of the mountain was Petros, still providing a shield for the team. As soon as Iason and Riki were within sight, they all began to cheer. Petros removed the shield, and turned to see Iason and Riki smiling. Raoul shook his head, not believing they could have survived the barrage of power from a city full of Elders.

As they were all reunited, Iason looked at them all and spoke.

"Friends, I am pleased you all survived. Lord Oskuro and I will never forget your loyalty, or your friendship."

Iason looked at Raoul, and the Medics; Ayuda was shaking Sir Luis' hand when he pulled Darius next to him. At first the men were not too pleased to see him, but when James explained what he did, they were more forgiving. Although Victor was not as well received by the Medics, which he expected. He was still happy to have survived.

Martin looked at Iason with such admiration, he was moved to tears as Riki came up to him and spoke.

"You guys really came through, all of you. It took a lot of _courage_ on your behalf, to help Lord Mink and I survive the day. You will always have my thanks, and my friendship."

Martin blushed having Lord Oskuro address him so informally. The medics all came up to Riki, seeing him return to normal, and took turns shaking his hand, which made Riki grin from ear to ear. He playfully rubbed their hair, as they were all about his age, and just as tall.

Raoul stood apart, watching all the happy reunions in front of him. The Blondie's all felt a bit awkward, as the enormity of it all sank in slowly. They wondered what would come next for the two Ancients. Certainly, the universe would soon discover their identities, and nothing would truly be the same again.

Iason walked up to Raoul and the Elite. As they bowed respectfully, Iason looked at Raoul and smiled.

"You came through- old friend. I know there is a lot that needs to be said, and done. I assure you, we will get together once the dust settles down, agreed?"

Raoul smiled a genuine smile for his old lover. "Yes Lord Mink, as you wish." He felt awkward being addressed so casually by Iason, who was now _Royalty_.

Iason smiled back, "Yes, _Raoul_, we will."

Petros turned to Iason and asked, "What of the Vault of Specimens? The Ancients of Amoi were not lost were they?"

"We sealed the vault until a recovery team arrives from Amoi. They will be fine, as the natives of Rhea are very superstitious, and fear what has occurred tonight upon this mountain. This will keep them away long enough for our teams to arrive."

They all entered the shuttle and made for the Ship. As soon as they cleared the atmosphere, Sir Luis placed an outgoing beacon to Jupiter who waited anxiously in her chambers with Sir Hector Stone.

There would be much to discuss, and they all looked forward to returning to Amoi. Petros found new quarters with the medics, as he gave his bed to Iason. The ship would arrive on Aristia within three days, but the two lovers were looking forward to their _intimate_ reunion now, and nobody dared disturb them.

There was much more that needed to be done, and the Lords of Amoi, would need there rest no?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Still Waters - Part One

Iason and Riki have come to the end of their lost journey. The Flame and Tempest now return to Amoi, after a long, and well deserved Aristian Holiday. But is their journey truly over? Does Jupiter have more secrets to reveal?

One by one the Elders of Aristia walked out of the hot springs. Their bodies worn by the energy they sent out. Armah's Love had replenished their strength, and spirits with every breath they took. As they made their way up the steps, their wet bodies were covered with soft towels, and their robes were handed to them by Jathan, Marcus and Alexei. No one spoke a word. There was also Toma, Daryl and Katze each handing out robes as they glanced at each elder. Tai sat on one of the stone benches, his heart was still beating like a war drum. He prayed relentlessly for Armah's strength to flow through Iason and Riki. He wondered what it was like to witness them in full battle mode, as they faced the Elders. And by the look on some of the Elders' faces, it must have been wonderful.

This congregation of Elders had never used their powers in such a manner. They had sworn to suppress their powers as a Clan for over ten thousand years. It was to be used only as a last resort, and then only in self defense. They knew the temptation their power held, and never wanted to become corrupt, like the Elders of Rhea. Their Sage's strength was incredible, as they projected their inner powers to Iason and Riki. Their bodies tingled all over, when Iason's fury erupted. Moreover, they could sense his contempt when he addressed them.

Many of the Elders in the hot springs could _feel_ his agony, when his thoughts recalled his father's funeral. Feeling as if his loss was _theirs_ loss. But Iason quickly snapped back to reality. His anger once again raged when Riki was insulted by Elder Simone. When the two Lords released their combined powers in the Council chambers, the Elders on Aristia felt their bodies tremble with the surge of such overwhelming energy, some nearly fell faint with fear. But no one dared break their link.

Such was their experience.

Jathan had prepared rooms for all the Elders, and a grand banquet to replenish their bodies. The atmosphere was one of reverence, as each Elder felt empowered by the event they witnessed. The Estate had never had so many gathered under one roof. Nearly the whole Elder Class of Aristia had volunteered. They were a private sect, happy to live on _Elder's Island_, and only going out now and then to mingle with the population. It was usually during the many festivals that were celebrated, where you would see more of them, and then it was only briefly.

Daryl was so thrilled with the outcome, he could barely keep his feet on the ground as he and Toma eagerly attended all the Elders. He felt so helpless with his friends taking such risks to retrieve Iason. But when he saw Riki on the morning they left, he knew Riki would never rest until Iason had been rescued. He approached Jathan who walked about supervising the entire household, as they saw to the Sage's needs.

"Jathan, you certainly are a busy man." Daryl's eyes danced from one end of the room to another. "Tell me what I can do to help, there are so many Elders here, I can't imagine how we'll tend to all of them."

Jathan smiled as he watched the Elders begin to sit in the dining hall. He had extra tables set up in the large hall, and barely had any free room. His mind was anxious, having never really held any large gatherings such as this. Since Iason lived on Amoi, there was really no reason for the Estate to hold many parties, but it truly was exciting when he came to visit.

"Yes, well, some of the Elders are resting thankfully, or we would have to bring serving trays to them throughout the Estate." Jathan grinned as he pressed his forehead with a handkerchief. Daryl smiled at the weary attendant.

"The Elders do seem rather excited, considering how tired they looked when the vigil ended. I wonder how Lord Mink and Prince Riki are doing? There was so much conversation coming from all of them, I could barely hear what they all talked about."

Jathan pulled Daryl aside, as servers came out of the kitchen with many rolling carts full of food, barely missing Daryl's toes. Daryl raised his eyebrows as he clung to Jathan's arm laughing quietly.

"Well, I was told by Elder Quentyn, who oversees the Elder Class, that Petros had seen Riki in full _Warrior_ mode, and that he looked stunning. He said his face was so bright, and his hair danced everywhere, and that he made everybody's body tingle with energy. You felt a bit of that didn't you? When you were healed in the hot springs, you _must_ have felt his energy. I felt it, and I wasn't the one being healed!" Jathan's voice raised in pitch as the volume of the dining hall rose.

"I did feel Riki, I mean- Lord Oskuro! He felt like he was inside me! It felt like a warm blanket had enveloped me, and I could feel the sting of the water, but then it all went away. Then when he healed Katze, it was amazing…you know what else?" Daryl looked around, and then whispered into Jathan's ear. "He even helped me and Katze...um…be _intimate_ again." Daryl blushed as he tried to whisper to Jathan over the noise.

Jathan smiled, wishing he had such an encounter as Daryl and Katze had, especially with Lord Oskuro enhancing the sensations. He felt a tug of jealousy, but brushed it off, as soon as he felt it. He was happy for Daryl and Katze. He heard the twins talking about the two newly restored eunuchs. Lord Iason had made it possible, and this made him appreciate the fact that Lord Mink did not have any of his household modified, including him.

"I'm very happy for you Sir Daryl, by the way, how is Sir Katze doing? I heard you two used the hot springs several times, has his body recovered?"

"Yes, it has, and _please_ call me Daryl. Both Katze and I are still employees. Katze does hold the status as Lord Mink's personal aid, but he has held a less formal relationship with Lord Mink. Although, truth be told, I don't know what the relationship will evolve to, now that his true identity has been revealed. Now I'm worried. Jathan, how will you respond, I mean, what protocol is there?"

Daryl looked genuinely worried, now that all had changed in such a short time. Jathan reached out and touched his shoulder.

"Well, Lord Tai, over there- is a Royal, you _know_ that right? Well, Lord Mink, and Lord Oskuro are "Ancients," and both of Royal birth. So the new titles would call for such a change in protocol. I believe you and your household, will learn quickly, although I do envy your relationship with both Lords. I've only known you and your household for a few days, and I already wish to be a bigger part of what's to come."

Daryl observed Jathan's sad expression, he truly wanted to be more active in their lives.

"Only Lord Mink, and Lord Oskuro, will know Jathan. It seems to me, that more than our households on Aristia and Amoi are going to change. I can't even imagine how this revelation will affect Amoi, I mean, they are very important people now…"

The two attendants pondered on this last point. Indeed, things were going to change, and the Elders could feel it in the air. Their conversations were in full swing, when an attendant to Elder Quentyn arrived. He was out of breath, as he ran towards the Elder who was enjoying his glass of wine. As the attendant whispered in his ear, the Elder slowly placed his glass down, and looked at his attendant in disbelief. The young man nodded and then looked around the hall, and stepped back. Elder Quentyn stood, up and raised his hand to get everyone's attention. Jathan and Daryl were also watching the Elder, who was eager to speak.

"My fellow Elders, I have just received word from the Island that you will be interested to hear. The trembling felt over Aristia during our vigil, was more than it seemed. We have received reports from our Elder Liaison's throughout the sector. They indicated that they all experienced similar tremors throughout the surface of their worlds. Reports are streaming in to the Island, and it seems that the ground came alive and great dust clouds rose over many of the cities!"

There was a moment of silence as they listened to Elder Quentyn and took in his words. Many closed their eyes, and sighed. Jathan looked at Daryl, and smiled. Daryl still confused, shook his head, _what did this have to do with Iason and Riki?_ He thought.

"We must prepare for the Renaissance that was to come when the Flame and the Tempest returned. The very ground beneath our feet has trembled, as Armah has breathed life back into the Universe. He will certainly dust the old path that was altered centuries ago, and will restore the path of the Ancients once more! This will be a time of rejoicing, and a time of change. For there will be many who will not understand, and we must be prepared to educate Armah's children once more.

The quiet voices, began to pick up in volume, before Elder Quentyn spoke once again.

"Lord Mink and his Prince have returned to us, and they will restore the very foundation of the Lost Age. It will begin here at Armah's Love, then move forward to Jupiter, who will reveal the _lost truth_ they are searching for. And once they are completely restored, the changes will resonate with us all."

The Elders words were greeted with a resounding shout of joy, as all the Elder's raised their wine glasses, and in one voice shouted:

"Armah be praised! Hail Lord Iason, Hail Prince Riki!"

The Elders resting in their rooms come out when the sound of cheers woke them up. As they were informed of the news, a great surge of energy was felt throughout the Estate, filling all with an incredible a sense of jubilation.

The Mink's household all stood around, looking at all the Elders, amazed by their joy. The normally quiet, and serene Sages, were rarely seen so excited. Daryl looked over towards the main hall at Katze, who was resting in a chair by the fireplace. Katze was shaking his head in disbelief. _Were Iason and Riki really going to change the Universe?_ He knew the two lovers were special no doubt about it. But after all he had witnessed, and all the changes to Riki's behavior, he could only imagine what Iason was like _now_.

He knew Iason's position of Head of the Syndicate held universal prominence, but an _Ancient_? This was all too much to take in. And what of Riki? That young smart-mouthed, street-wise mongrel from Midas? _He was a Prince?_ He could still feel the residual effects of Riki's energy that healed his wounds in the hot springs. Katze couldn't wait to see them together. How would this affect life on Amoi? Katze thought of the Elder's words as he spoke of a Renaissance. In his heart, Katze hoped it was all going to become a reality, just as he spoke.

Tai came out of the kitchen when he heard the cheering. He had worked tirelessly with the kitchen staff, preparing the banquet. He specifically prepared each dish, enriched with spices from Aristia's medicinal gardens. The men were all quite old, some clearly over 100 years old. So he wanted to serve them a wonderful array of nutritious, yet deliciously balanced meals.

Toma observed his masterful techniques, in order to be able to serve the same when they returned to Amoi. He wondered what was going to happen when they did return. Iason and Riki were no longer the men they were when they left Amoi for their Holiday.

Toma stood by Daryl and Jathan as the Estate once again roared with the many voices of all the Elders excitement. There would be very little rest tonight, as the energy of the Sages continued throughout the night. Musicians were brought out to the Estate, as the Elders broke out in song inspired by the day's good news.

Jathan and both households continued to attend the Elders, who would not dare leave, until the Lords of Amoi, returned the day after tomorrow. Aristia's _Lost Son_ would be welcomed by all, and no one wanted to miss a thing.

Jupiter hummed impatiently, as Sir Hector Stone tried to calm her down. He also was worried, and had finished two glasses of wine, before he sat in Iason's chair. His anxiety was too much to bear, and his legs grew weak at the knees. Jupiter could sense his raised vital signs, and began to quiet herself down, knowing Hector worried for his son, as much as he did for Iason and Riki.

She wondered how her two Lords would do in a modern era. She reached deep into her ancient matrix, and pulled up entries of both Iason and Riki. She playing them silently before Hector, who sat in awe over the eerie likeness of the two Lords. Jupiter had indeed reanimated them perfectly. Their beautiful smiles and every line of their faces, indeed- the two Lords were stunning. Iason's sapphire eyes, and his beautiful long blond hair, were captivating. Hector knew how dear he was to Jupiter.

His personal maintenance of Jupiter's matrix was always a chore, but he was especially careful with the archives of Iason and Riki. She treasured each image, each entry, as one would a newborn son. Jupiter cared for every segment, often playing them in private. Hector knew this, as the entry logs reflected her many hours spent observing their lives.

Jupiter held more secrets. For Hector never knew what the archive held, other than Iason's and Riki's remains. This is where Jupiter hid her DNA bank. Not the same bank where she reanimated her Elite, this was a private collection of the remains of the two royal families. Jupiter had held this secret for over ten-thousand years, knowing someday, _somehow_, all would be restored.

Jupiter's ancient memory had stood the test of time. All she embodied, every design; technological blueprint of Amoi; and her matrix itself, were all designed by _Iason_. His vision of the Living Text was brought to life, and she was going to repay that gift back to her creator.

Hector noticed the collage of images, as they played before his eyes. He knew Jupiter was worried, but also appreciated her effort to calm his anxiety. She now changed her image, and her inner chamber hummed more serenely. S he quietly watched her collage of the two Ancients, turning to see each image as it moved away.

"Jupiter, what will become of Amoi, when the Lords return?" Sir Hector whispered. Jupiter appreciated Hector's use of the word "when" and not "if" as she listened to his question.

"Lord Iason and Prince Riki will bring about the Renaissance I've waited ten-thousand years to see. The Ancients were the most intelligent, civilization I have ever seen. And I have seen _many_. But for starters, I have programmed a new _General Code_ for Amoi."

Hector held his breath at the mention of a "new"General Code.

"It will be released after Amoi has been educated regarding the Ancients. I will allow access to the Ancient Archives, which will introduce a period of _reconciliation_ between the three Clans. The Elders of Aristia will once again join the Intellects and the Warrior Clans. The citizens of Ios and the general population will be united as _one_ people."

Jupiter paused for a moment, seeing Sir Hector's reaction.

"All will know who Iason and Riki _truly_ are. They will begin a public appearance schedule, to meet the masses. I will send for Lord Chi, who will be commissioned to rebuild the Royal Estates. When all these plans have been set in motion, I will appear before all of Amoi and introduce the Royal Family."

Sir Hector could not imagine Amoi in a Renaissance, much less a _reconciliation_ between the Elite, and lower classes. But did he hear right? "_The Royal Family?"_ Hector looked at Jupiter, who quickly changed the subject.

"Sir Hector, I will depend on the Firm to moderate the reconciliation between the classes. The Elite will have the most difficult task of adjusting to these changes, as they have always been the top of the food chain as it were. Whereas, the lower classes will be elated with their change of status. I know Lord Oskuro, Riki- will want to raise the education of the lower classes, and I will do as he wills.

However, people can be difficult when there is change. I will hold the Firm to their mandate of _Guardians of the Ancients_, as I expect some difficulties from the outer cities. They will learn to adjust in becoming active citizens for the first time in their history, and many will find their new found "rights" as reason to over indulge. Lord Mink, and Lord Oskuro will rule equally as before, and I will introduce the Elder's into the fold to re-establish balance."

Sir Hector's mind reeled with all the new information. He thought that perhaps he had one glass of wine too much, as he listened to the elaborate plans Jupiter has in store for Amoi. She must have spent decades, perhaps centuries planning for such a time as this. Perhaps now he could understand her anguish, when she thought all was lost not a few nights before.

"Jupiter, do you foresee much unrest? The citizens of Midas have been at the bottom of Society's ladder for hundreds of years. There will be some _repercussions_ if they are suddenly thrust into the same playing field as the Elite. I also don't think the Elite will be too enthused with sharing their status with mongrels."

Jupiter hummed quietly, and then spoke. "There will be a time of unrest, I do anticipate both sides of the population will have to adjust, and growing pains will be felt by all. But this _will_ happen. I foresee the two Lords taking the lead, as both the Elite and the population will see their union. I know this will be a time filled with anxiety for some, but I assure you, this will not be a sloppy transition. I am _order_, and I will maintain control behind the Lords, until, they have been securely _enthroned_. This Renaissance will be done in stages, and it will be in a _controlled_ manner. The Lords will first need to be _seen_, to be accepted."

As Sir Hector thought about the many challenges facing Amoi, and knew what Jupiter has in mind would be accomplished. She had after all, saved the civilization from extinction once, from the first critical days after the destruction of Amoi. She took control of every aspect of their lives, and brought the people up from the ashes of destruction.

Suddenly, the ground began to sway under the Ios Tower, as all of Amoi trembled. Seismic alarms were heard throughout the city of the Elite. Jupiter began to scan the surface of the planet as the satellites zoomed in to find the epicenter of the quake. It found many, as the whole surface seemed to come alive beneath the cities. There was great alarm among the population, and the first to call in was the Firm. Sir Earl frantically spoke into the video feed to ascertain Jupiter's status. Jupiter came on line to reassure him, that she was fine.

It was well known to the Firm, that Jupiter often made the ground shake when she heard one of her Elite had been killed. When Iason was abducted she made the whole of Amoi tremble for the longest time. Yet this seismic activity was unheard of, as the whole planet seemed to have been _awaken_.

"Sir Earl, I am at this moment running a diagnostic of the seismic activity on Amoi. This was not my doing, for I am in counsel with Sir Stone."

"We will conduct a city by city report Jupiter, and we will have the local authorities check in per standard operating procedure."

"Very well, thank you Sir Earl."

Jupiter wondered what could have caused such an event, and as she ran her diagnostic. Sir Hector communicated with the Elite Guard, and Civil Authorities.

As Jupiter linked with the satellite systems in the orbit, she intercepted what seemed to be a tremendous amount of interstellar chatter flying through space. As she listened in, she discovered that the whole sector had experienced the same seismic events, and where themselves in a state of emergency, as no one seemed to know what caused it. It was reported that scanners on the edge of Sector 949.2 had recorded a surge of energy of _unknown origin_ coming from the dark planet Rhea.

Sector 949.2 was the destination of Sir Luis Raymone, and Lord Am. She was told Lord Oskuro was en route to Rhea where Iason was being held captive. She wondered what happened on the dark planet to cause such an energy spike that could shake the foundations of the known universe.

Jupiter immediately sent an outgoing beacon to Aristia, and Elders' Island. She was surprised to find the Council Chambers empty, and a lone Elder holding down the fort.

"Where is Elder Quentyn? I must speak with him immediately!"

Jupiter hummed erratically as the Elder fumbled with the communication console. He had never seen Jupiter, and was nearly frightened out of his chair.

"Yes, Jupiter, greetings…um…the Elder Class is at Lord Mink's Estate at this moment…"

"_All_ of them?" Jupiter found this highly unusual. "Then I insist you relay my call to them immediately, I have urgent matters that require their attention."

"Y-Yes of course, please stand-by…"

Jupiter's anxiety was palpable to Sir Hector, as Jupiter did not bother to tell him what she heard, and he began to get nervous.

_**Lord Mink's Estate...**_

Jathan had just sat down for a moments rest, when the command center in the front entrance chimed in. He walked over to answer it and found a very animated Elder on the other end.

"Yes, Elder?"

"I am Elder Kemil, I-I have Jupiter on the line, and s-she is extremely upset, and wants to speak to Elder Quentyn immediately!"

The flustered Elder's voice sounded as if he had just ran a marathon, unable to draw in breath. Jathan's eyes became as big as saucers. He ran into the dining hall, not bothering to inform Elder Kemil that he would be right back, leaving the frantic Sage waiting on the line.

Jathan found the Elder sitting in the dining hall drinking a cup of coffee, and enjoying the many delicious desserts Tai had just brought for all to enjoy. Jathan literally shouted across the hall.

"Elder Quentyn! Jupiter has just communicated with Elder Kemil, and is standing by for _you_! She is very upset!"

The hall grew silent as the Elders all looked to Elder Quentyn for a response. The old Sage stood up, and immediately sprinted to the communication center with the whole group of Elders in tow. It shocked Jathan to see such an old man run so well; he had to be pushing 100, but knew his people lived extended lives. The Elder quickly adjusted his robes, and looked in one of the hall mirrors, as Jathan caught up to him and helped him adjust his garments.

Elder Kemil who was relieved to see the Elder stand before him, forwarded the communication to the Estate. Immediately Jupiter appeared in holographic form before the group.

"Elder Quentyn, I have just intercepted a deep space beacon from Sector 949.2 which indicated an unidentified surge of energy, coming from the planet Rhea. Do you have anything to report on the status of Lord Mink and Lord Oskuro?"

Jupiter's anxiety was greeted with beaming smiles. At first she did not know what to make of their reaction, then as the possibility of a positive outcome was quickly calculated by her matrix, she eagerly searched Elder Quentyn's facial expressions for confirmation.

"Do you know if they are alright? I must know!"

Elder Quentyn smiled once again, as he began to covey to Jupiter what had occurred. He told her of the vigil they held for Iason and Riki. Jupiter's face began to transform and she beamed with joy. She was told both Lords had survived, and they were en rout to Aristia at that very moment.

"Dearest Jupiter, the young Lords did well! We know this, as Lord Iason and Lord Oskuro informed us they had defeated the Elders of Rhea. The energy you felt in the form of seismic activity, are the _ripples_ of their victory. With a surge of energy from the collective Elder Clan here on Aristia, we _enhanced_ their inner powers, and they turned the Elders to _ash_!

We celebrate their victory as we speak! I am certain, that as soon as they reach orbit above Rhea, Lord Am will be reporting to you immediately. We only became aware of the outcome, because we were linked to the two Lords. Jupiter- they were glorious! We were so honored to be the anchor they needed. We have been singing their praises, _listen_!"

As Elder Quentyn smiled once again, the Elders had broken into song. Jupiter looked around the Grand Hall, and watched as dozens of Elders were drunk with joy. Jupiter began to calm down, and Sir Hector could be heard in the background inquiring about Ayuda. Elder Quentyn addressed the anxious father, as he spoke.

"Sir Hector Stone, we sensed your son's presence with Lord Iason. He was brought to safety as the battle began. And as far as we know, there were _no_ casualties to the team. I'm certain, that you will hear from your son shortly. Sir Hector, you should be extremely _proud_ of him. He stood by Lord Iason throughout this ordeal. It appears the apple did not fall far from the tree dear Sir. Truly, a member of the Shield of Honor."

The words coming from the Elder were like a breath of fresh air to Sir Stone. His stress level was now beginning to calm down, same as Jupiter. The sentient computer's image blurred, as she transformed to Lady Erin before the Elders assembled. She smiled sweetly and spoke.

"I have always held the Elders in derision, since the fall of Elder Erik Simone so many centuries ago. Yet the three Clans of Aristia _never_ stopped seeking my favor, always treating me with respect, and honor. I will be speaking to you soon after the young Lord's return to Amoi. You have my sincerest gratitude for your involvement, and your _loyalty_."

Elder Quentyn and the Elders bowed to Jupiter, as she in turn bowed to them, and ended her communication. Jupiter was so overjoyed she lit up the Ios Tower. The night sky shined with beams of light, that frightened the already skittish population, after all the trembling earlier. She sent out a planet-wide communication to calm everyone down, and convey that no serious damage was reported. The cities calmed, and the authorities all returned to their stations. The citizens returned to the peace of their beds.

Jupiter waited in silence for Lord Am to communicate with her. Just knowing Iason and Riki were alive and well, made her so happy. If she had real tears, she would have shed them. Sir Hector could, and so he did. He sat in Iason's chair, and let them fall from his eyes, as Jupiter came up to him and touched his cheek.

"We have much to rejoice for Sir Hector, our children are coming _home_."

The ship was quiet, as the exhausted crew lay in their bunks any way they landed. Heiku labored with all the injuries, thankful to have the eight medics available. They went from one patient to another, treating all sorts of cuts, bruises and the like. They were grateful no one had suffered great injury, to the surprise of Raul, and Luis. Heiku glanced over at Ayuda who lay sleeping peacefully. He had not slept for nearly three days, as he watched over Iason. He trusted the medics, but not Victor nor the Commander. He also suffered from mental fatigue, a side-effect from the link he held with Iason. Iason's mind block was a strong one, as he held Ayuda tight in his mind, not wanting to risk him being used as a pawn.

In fact the crew all suffered from mental fatigue, as this was a first to many of the Elite team. Raul was the only Elite who knew the technique, as well as the men from the Firm, who all had specialized training for such missions. Odi and the twins also lay sprawled out on their bunks, exhausted. So the silence was welcomed by all.

The two leaders of the team sat in the briefing room. Sir Luis brought out a bottle of brandy to Raul's delight, and poured a glass for each. They silently raised their glasses, and took a large gulp. Raul closed his eyes, as he enjoyed the wonderful warmth of the potent drink with a smile on his face.

"You never forgot my favorite drink? I'm honored."

Sir Luis nearly emptied his glass, before he put it down on the table.

"Yes, if I recall, it was _I_ that introduced you to this sinful beverage. And I am most pleased to share a glass with you at this very moment. Lord Am, it was a _good_ night."

Luis smiled broadly, as Raul took another gulp, and then poured himself another. It was indeed Sir Luis who had celebrated Raul's first mission after graduating from the Advance Intelligence Academy. Raul and a group of Intelligence Specialists had walked in to a bar frequented by both Elite and the Firm's men. Raul was still a greenhorn, but word had trickled down to the Firm of his successful capture of a group of mercenaries. They had stolen valuable Bio-Droids and were about to depart Amoi airspace, when he intercepted their ship.

Luis had sent a bottle of rather expensive Brandy to his table, with his compliments. Raul looked over to where he was seated, and he and the team raised their glasses to Sir Luis and took a drink. Raul nearly choked on the strong drink, and the men all broke out in laughter. Sir Luis was invited to their table, and they finished the bottle, and more. It was a _good_ night.

Raul raised his glass once again to his old instructor Sir Luis, and spoke.

"It was indeed a good night, Sir Luis. I am grateful to have shared it with you."

The two men were enjoying the moment, having succeeded in the most unusual mission of their careers. It was a first for them both, to be working on a mission that included members of Intelligence, and the Firm. Something that had never been done before.

"Yes- I believe, we are witnessing an unprecedented event. One that will forever change our lives, and the lives we lead on Amoi, don't you agree?"

Raul feeling quite proud of himself agreed. "I believe, we should report to Jupiter _before_ we finish this bottle of Brandy and pass out from exhaustion. Don't you _agree_ Sir Luis?"

The two men laughed softly. They then discussed the mission as it is customarily done, then prepared to report to Jupiter. Sir Luis sent out a beacon to Amoi, and was immediately answered by Jupiter herself, as if she was lying in wait. Which she was.

The expression on her face was priceless, as both men looked at each other, and then at Jupiter. She was smiling. Sir Luis greeted Jupiter as he bowed.

"We are happy to report that the mission was a success. Lord Iason was rescued, as well as Sir Ayuda…"

Jupiter glanced around the two men, as she looked eagerly for Iason and Riki. But the two Lords were nowhere in sight. She looked at Sir Luis, and spoke.

"Where are Lord Mink, and Lord Oskuro, Why do I not see them in your presence?"

Raul and Luis hesitated for a moment, and then Sir Luis spoke once again.

"Lord Mink and Lord Oskuro…are _resting_…as their ordeal was particularly trying for them both. We were instructed _not to disturb_ the young Lords, by Lord Mink's request.…"

Sir Luis stared at Jupiter, who could see the tension in their faces. She assumed the reunion of the two lovers would not wait. Even if they _should_ have reported to her immediately. But she understood, though she was looking forward to seeing them. This was something she would have to get used to in the future. After all, they were finally reunited after ten-thousand years, and were just recently awakened to their former lives. She could not blame them…and just this once, she would yield to their love. She once again put on a face of serene understanding. Which shocked the _hell_ out of Raul, who half expected her to summon the two immediately. To not have her show any anger, was just not like the Jupiter he's always known.

"I see. Well, it is to be _expected_. Please inform Lord Mink, and Prince Oskuro, that I await their communication as soon as they are _rested_. When will you arrive on Aristia?"

"Within two days. We will stop to refuel, and allow them to rest for an few nights, as Lord Mink requires the use the healing hot springs at his Estate to aid his recovery. We otherwise will return to Amoi shortly after that."

Once again Jupiter thought about the two Lords. It would be good for them to have this _private_ time, even though she personally wanted to have them back on Amoi. But perhaps their recovery time would allow her to finalize her plans with Sir Stone. She wanted to prepare Amoi for their return in a more _dignified_ way, suitable for Royalty.

"I will allow them to recover on Aristia for as long as is necessary. I assume _your_ crew is in need of time also? Aristia will be good for _all_ concerned, and allow me time to prepare for their arrival. Keep the team as security, but I expect to hear from them soon, agreed?"

Raul and Luis were floored. Maybe they _should_ have drank the whole bottle first. Jupiter was not reacting the way they expected, and it blew them away. Luis smiled at the eerie, yet visually serene Jupiter. One that appeared at peace with their reunion. Sir Luis bowed and was about to sign off, when Sir Stone inquired of Ayuda.

"Sir Luis, would you please ask my son to communicate with me as soon as he is able? I am most eager to see him. And I want to thank you both for your service."

Sir Luis looked at his old friend, who looked as if he had aged several years in the few days he'd been away. He appeared tired, yet relieved.

"Of course, Sir Stone. I will relay your message to Ayuda. He did well Hector, he really did well."

Jupiter ended her communication. Raul and Luis sat down with a loud thud, surprised with Jupiter's reactions. The did finish that bottle of Brandy, and then steadied each other as they walked down the corridors to their private quarters, as the ship hummed peacefully.

But all was not quiet on board. Iason and Riki were anxiously, if not eagerly engaged in their private reunion. They were tired yes, among an equally weary crew that knew they were not to be disturbed. In fact, the whole section of that ship was empty, as all the men had either passed out of exhaustion in the Med-Center, or the crew's quarters. The medics bunked along with the men in the open squad bay, thankful to be among a crew _loyal_ to both Lords.

Iason and Riki entered their quarters and immediately. Iason turned around taking Riki into his arms. Riki, caught off guard by Iason's urgency, wrapped his arms around his waist. They stood motionless, as Iason held Riki tight, breathing deep and taking in the sensation of Riki's warmth. He wanted to feel his heart beating against his own. Iason held Riki, afraid to leg him go. Riki held his embrace, equally unwilling to let Iason go, thinking perhaps this all might be a dream.

They held the embrace until Iason finally looked down, and caressed Riki's head with his own, breathing in his scent.

"Are you really in my arms once more Riki? Will I awaken to torment and despair if you vanish before my eyes one more time?" Iason whispered. His voice trembled, with emotion.

Riki tightened his grip around his waist, and then tilted his head up to meet Iason's eyes. He also took a deep breath, inhaling Iason's familiar scent, ever so faint after days apart.

"I've lost my mind once Iason. I awoke to see you vanish before my eyes, and stared at the stars where you once stood. I feared you were dead. My heart has never known such pain…"

Iason looked down at Riki's lips as they trembled with his words. He slowly kissed Riki, as his tongue gently swirled around his, gently coaxing his mouth open. Riki gave in to Iason's warmth as Iason placed a hand behind Riki's head, holding the kiss for a long moment. He slowly ran the other down his back and gently cupped his ass.

Riki moaned into Iason's mouth. His lover's familiar touch made his cock spring to life and press against Iason's growing erection. Riki reached around and likewise caressed Iason's perfectly round ass. Iason then broke away and gazed into Riki's dark eyes, as he once again took his mouth with more passion. Riki reached behind Iason's white body suit, and began to tear it off his body. Gently tugging at the material at first, then breaking away from the kiss to comment on it.

"You look _so_ _fucking_ hot in white Iason! I didn't know whether I wanted to embrace you, or _take_ you when you were standing in the middle of all those old geezers. Your eyes were so full of life, so dark blue, I've never seen you look so cool with your hair all floating around you. And your face was so intense…mm just _thinking_ about it makes me hard."

Iason smiled at Riki's words, then slowly began to transform before Riki's eyes. His hair began floating before his eyes, as the tiny bells chimed. Riki reached up and removed the bells, not wanting to take from Iason's beauty. Iason smiled as Riki likewise began to transform. His eyes turned as dark as night, as Iason reached over to his ear where Petros' earring was clasped onto his ear, and removed it gently. He touched Riki's hair, as it began to dance with anticipation.

The two Lords gave in to their passion, as clothes were quickly stripped off, and Iason lifted Riki into his arms, and laid him on the bed. Iason pressed his body over Riki's, grinding his cock against his, enjoying the sensation. They caressed each others body, betraying their urgency, then Iason lifted one of Riki's legs and pressed his cock against his entrance.

"Oh my love, I have waited so long to feel your body as I do now. Your heart beating, pulse racing, and the throbbing of your flesh against mine. I won't be able hold myself back my love, I want you so much!"

Iason moved his hips forward, as Riki lifted his to meet his thrusts. His eyes were half closed with desire as Iason spoke into his ear.

"Riki, my _Prince._" Iason whispered, " I have been searching for you for _so_ long in a dream of endless darkness and fog. Yet here you are, in my arms finally..._mine_ to have.."

Iason pressed himself into Riki's inner sanctum, as Riki opened himself to Iason with a deep sigh.

"Yess, that's it…fill me _completely_ Iason. I have missed the touch of your lips against mine. The weight of your body taking my every breath away. But Iason, I have wanted you to fuck me _so_ bad, it hurts. Take me once again my love. Make me remember you as I once did so many centuries ago."

Riki's words had quite a stimulating effect on Iason, as he began to thrust into him. Riki gazed into Iason's eyes and then took his mouth eagerly, as Iason began to grunt, and moan with pleasure. Their bodies began to glow softly, but they were careful not to release their inner powers. This would be a challenge, as they were still learning to control their strength.

Riki continued to lift his hips, as Iason now reached down and stroked Riki's engorged cock. Iason fought to control his passion, wanting to take it in his mouth, but his own needs begged to be unleashed. There would be time to reacquaint himself with all of Riki's charms. Iason's breathing labored as he thrust harder into Riki. Riki closed his eyes and began to feel his essence rise. He clung to Iason's neck as he moaned in his ear. This was too much for Iason.

"Oh…Riki…I want to have _all_ of you…I can't decide..."

Iason pulled out and flipped Riki to his side. He penetrated from behind, and pulled Riki against his chest with his arms, then reached for Riki's mouth. Riki turned his head to meet his kiss, and placed his hand behind Iason's head, as Iason nibbled on his neck. Iason slowed his cadence, now pulling Riki's body against his. He pulled out almost completely, then pushed forward as he pulled back on Riki's hips.

Riki moaned as Iason's intense movements felt so good, he knew he was not going to last much longer. He reached back, and took Iason's hand and brought it to his eager cock. It pulsed softly in Iason's grasp. Their movements were now synchronized, as Iason stroked him while he thrust feverishly into Riki. Within moments they both began to cry out.

Iason's body began to feel so light Riki felt as if they were floating in mid air. He looked back to Iason as their eyes met once more and then realized they were indeed _floating_ above the bed, their bodies transformed. Iason cried out his release as Riki erupted in his hand.

The ship seemed to react as the lights dimmed and communication center lit up. Iason gasped as he held Riki's gaze, the residual spasm made them pull each other tight.

"It would seem, my love…that we will have to ….learn to control….our inner powers...when we are making love, if we don't want to lose our ride home." Iason smiled as he raised an eyebrow. His breathing, finally calming down.

It would not last long, as they continued to float above the bed, Riki gave Iason a mischievous grin then pushed away from him. Riki pulled himself around and reached behind Iason, embracing him from behind. He began caressing Iason's body anew, rubbing his erection between Iason's cheeks and whispered.

"I will do my best not to blow us out of the stars my love, but the way I feel right now, I want nothing more than to fuck you non-stop. Though I must confess Iason, I am as horny as ever. I can't help but want to violate you in every way conceivable."

Riki kissed his neck making Iason arched his back and moan. Riki knew what Iason loved. Their bodies floated serenely as Riki reached down towards Iason's cock, which by now had sprung back to life. Riki's gentle kisses became gentle bites, as he moved down his back. Iason's body was completely exposed as Riki spun him around gently sucking on his nipples.

Iason held his body tight against his once more, his body was so eager for Riki's lips. He arched his body, and then gently pushed Riki's shoulders down towards his waiting cock. Riki smiled as he floated slowly down to his body, taking Iason's swollen member in his hand and softly caressed it as he reached around and stroked his entrance.

"I stand corrected my love, I believed we could only do such things as this in our _minds eye_, yet here we are, floating in the middle of the room with my lips about to devour your cock….mm…I want _this_…"

Riki opened his mouth and began to take in Iason with his tongue, as he suckled on his enormous erection. Iason just moaned, unable to speak as he closed his eyes feeling Riki's warmth. Riki then placed his arms behind Iason's legs and pinned him in place, taking the excited Blondie without restraint. Their bodies floated softly as Riki continued to drive Iason mad with his talented mouth.

"Riki, I'm not sure I will be able to contain this…my love, you excite me beyond bearing…"

Riki played with Iason's tiny spiral as he pulled his cheeks apart and caressed his entrance. Iason gasped as Riki penetrated with his finger, then another, slowly thrusting into Iason who began his low sex song. Riki stopped his movements and spun Iason around once more.

"Iason, I desire to feel you pull against me.."

Riki positioned Iason beneath him and pressed against his back, eager to penetrated Iason who arched his back against Riki wanting more stimulation.

Riki slowly concentrated his mind on Iason holding him in place, held by nothing but his thoughts. Iason moaned, feeling Riki's breathing increase as the young Prince began glowing softly once again. He held his breath, penetrating Iason slowly. Riki began to piston against Iason, who began to squeeze his cock to the delight of his lover. The young Prince dug his fingers into his hips and thrust eagerly until he could not hold back any longer, and released his sex into Iason's inner sanctum. Riki reached around and took Iason's cock and began to stroke him eagerly as Iason's sex song grew louder and once again the ships lights began to dim and brighten.

Riki…take me with your mouth love; let me see your beautiful face…"

Riki pulled out and floated before Iason who now stood before him, his feet nearly touched the deck. Riki knelt before him, licking his lips in anticipation. Iason pressed his cock against Riki's lips, and closed his eyes as Riki loved him sweetly. Riki relaxed his throat as Iason pressed his cock deeper. He held his head with both of his hands and began to thrust.

"Oh Riki, you complete me my love. I want us never to be apart…I love you…so very…very much…"

Iason thrust once more, then threw his head back as he released his sex down Riki's throat. Riki watched with shiny eyes, as Iason smiled and looked down on him. Riki stood up and took his mouth, as Iason moaned his delight, tasting his sex in Riki's kiss.

They settled back down onto the bed to catch their breath, Iason pulling Riki into his embrace sighing as he thought of their lovemaking.

"We will definitely have to find a way to suppress our inner power love, or I fear we will indeed cause some malfunction to this ship." Iason smiled as Riki grinned.

"I bet whoever is piloting the ship must be cursing under his breath. Because you, my dear Blondie lover just blew a circuit or two on the wall over there."

Riki pointed to the communication center on the console that was smoking a bit after Iason released his passion. Iason's eyes grew big as he just realized the lights were blinking on and off in the room. He looked at Riki and they both began to laugh softly.

"I see we will have to resume our lessons in meditation my love, or we will cause some serious damage otherwise."

Riki began to giggle in his old persona, as he envisioned the crew rolling their eyes every time they had sex.

"I think we should figure this out quick, because I don't plan on holding back my pleasure to spare some circuitry from shorting out." Riki teased Iason with his tongue as he began to nibble on his chest, and slowly took his nipple into his mouth biting down gently. Iason moaned as he felt the surge of carnal agitation begin to awaken his cock once more.

"Riki, now you're just being naughty again, what am I going to do with you, now that you and Lord Oskuro are one?" Iason ran his hand through his hair as he moaned once more.

Riki move up and nibbled on his neck, and then his ear, stopping only to smile at Iason as he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"I don't know. You know I was a different man then, and now I think you and I will have a lot of fun discovering the two sides of our personalities. I mean, there is so much stuff in my head right now, it will take me years to catch up to all I was."

Iason nodded in agreement. "I understand what you mean, I also have so much knowledge in my mind, and I scarcely know what I will do with all of it. For one thing, Amoi will be a different place, once you and I return. I'm certain Jupiter will have things prepared for our return."

Riki agreed. He thought of how he use to think of Jupiter as just a "wiry old bitch," if he recalled his exact words not too long ago. He now realized how very wrong he was. He would have to apologize somewhere down the road.

Iason looked at Riki in deep thought. He wondered what will happen when Amoi sees him as he was meant to be, a Warrior Prince. He always thought he was a wolf cub, and now saw the little signs of Riki's lineage in the many things he said. Of course it was said in anger over his unwillingness to be a Pet, but that spark, that _flame_ of defiance was also a sign of his desire for freedom, and equality.

Riki looked over at Iason who was gazing into his eyes.

"What? You look as if you have something to say Lord Mink?" Riki smiled.

"Yes, In fact, I have a lot to say, but don't feel inclined to discuss anything at this moment. Except perhaps, my desire to hold you in my arms and love you for the next three days until we reach Aristia. And then, my _timeless lover- soul mate eternal_, I shall love you until we can't get out of bed and we are worn and spent."

Riki loved hearing those words come out of Iason's lips. His heart filled with so much love for Iason, he felt as if it would burst and overflow, and pour out before his eyes.

"Iason, I do believe, that is the most _romantic_ thing you have ever said to me…" Riki smiled, "If we were on Aristia right now, we could probably do that without blowing up the sun." Riki giggled. "We should practice here, that way, we _know_ not to blow up the ship and we can hold back this power of ours until we learn how to better suppress it."

Iason let out a loud laugh, as they began anew caressing each other. "Let's try out the shower, and see if we don't blow up something else." Riki mused.

The two lovers quickly move on to the shower where Iason's next release cause the soap dispensers to blow up filling the shower with bubbles. Riki couldn't help but laugh, as they were covered with soap. They were seriously testing all things out, for the next day was no different, but they began to control their release a bit better than the day before.

On the second night, Riki had gone out to the galley to get something to eat for the two of them. The ship still remained rather quiet, as the crew continued to rest up. Riki noticed the medics scurrying from one room to another still treating the wounds of the crew.

Riki followed Martin into the Med-Center where Sir Luis was being looked at by Heiku. Luis was still recovering from his previous wounds he received when attacked by Lord Saber. Riki walked in dressed in only a robe, as Heiku looked at him surprised to see him "out" and about. Riki's neck was filled with Iason's love bites, which he thought was out of Iason's prim and proper persona. There were many new changes he would have to get used to.

"Lord Oskuro, is there something we can do for you?"

Riki looked at Sir Luis, and noticed the bruising all over his body, and the incisions that were about to take a dose of Accelerator. Riki walked up to him, and upon seeing the amount of injuries up close, he decided to act.

"Are you in great pain Sir Luis?"

Luis felt static in the air, and then noticed Riki transform before him. He reached out to Martin who held a jar of ointment.

"I am on the mend, my Lord, please do not trouble yourself."

"Martin, is that lotion from Aristia?"

"Yes, my Lord. We have applied it to all the injured men, and was about to apply it on Sir Luis' injuries."

"Continue Martin, and then please stand back."

Martin applied the lotion all over Sir Luis' body, as the older gentleman watched Riki's face begin to glow softly.

Riki looked at Luis once again as Heiku and Martin stepped away. The other medics and crewmen watched quietly as Riki raised his hand then spoke.

"Sir Luis, please don't be afraid, I won't harm you."

"I know my Lord."

Riki closed his eyes and gently released his energy. Luis began to feel a wave of warm energy coming from Riki, and suddenly his body felt as if the sun were beaming down on him. His eyes widened as he saw the bruising begin to fade and the pain diminished.

Martin smiled as did Heiku seeing Riki's power _heal_ right before his eyes. Not only was Sir Luis healed, but all in the Med-Center that had the healing lotion applied to their injuries was healed. Including Riki's love bites.

"Astonishing! Truly amazing!" Heiku looked around the Med-Center as the men all wore smiles on their faces.

Sir Luis couldn't help but leap off the table as he felt the surge wash over his body.

"Lord Prince! Thank you!"

Riki smiled, "Naw, its nothing, I can't stand to see you hurt so much, Sir Luis. Besides, I owe you, -all of you- a lot."

Riki turned to leave, when he suddenly remembered he was hungry, and returned to his original mission of getting something to eat. Everyone looked after him, as he walked away humming to himself.

Iason woke to a start when he realized Riki was not lying next to him, and was certain he felt Riki use his power. In a moment of panic, he called out to Riki in his mind. Riki, who was in the galley making a couple of sandwiches, responded.

"I'm in the kitchen getting us something to eat…sheesh! Don't go nuts my love."

Iason sighed, as he got his bearings, and lay back down. It would take some time to get over his traumatic ordeal. After all, he was just reunited with Riki after so long, and they had endured so much in just a few days. It was understandable that his mind was a whirlwind of emotions, when it came to his Prince. Riki walked in taking in the sight of Iason's naked body on the bed. There was evidence of his love bites all over Iason as well, and he grinned to himself.

"I brought us some food, it's not much, just some sandwiches and fruit, but I did find some Red Emperor. I guess _someone_ was very confident with the mission being a success."

Iason's eyes lit up when he saw the wine. He had not had any since he was abducted, and the Medics were so careful not to give him anything that would not aid in his healing.

"I would guess it was Raoul who brought the wine on board. The sandwiches look appetizing love."

Riki poured some wine and they enjoyed the meal, such as it was. With their strength renewed, the two lovers enjoyed the company of each others touch, as they continued their lovemaking without interruption. Which pleased the two Lords very much.

The crew began to move about much better that evening as Riki's healing touch invigorated the men, and raised morale. Quiet laughter was heard every time the ships lights flickered or something shorted out, as the crew knew the two Lords were once again engaged intimately. The activities on board increased as they all looked forward to time off on Aristia.

Luis and Raoul had informed the crew that they would be retained as security for the two Lords while on Aristia, and then all would return to Amoi. This was well received by all, as Odi, Askel and Freyn were looking forward to their own reunions with their friends, and lovers. The twins were already plotting where to take Marcus and Alexei.

Raoul had sent word to Yui from the ship, informing him to pack up for an extended trip to Aristia. Yui could not believe his eyes when he viewed Raoul, still in uniform. His face looked exhausted, but there was a sense of peace within his eyes.

"My Lord, are you faring well?" Yui was of course speaking of Iason, for he knew Raoul's feelings with regards to Lord Mink.

"I am well, my love. I look forward to your arrival on Aristia. Bring Pixie along if it pleases you. I believe you will love the climate here on Aristia. I will arrive tomorrow night, and you should arrive the day after tomorrow. I will have you brought by a private chartered flight. Dress warm, as space is quite cold, but the weather on Aristia is always beautiful. I have sent for you to be picked up within a couple of hours, so be ready."

Yui stared at the screen, as tears formed in his eyes. He called him "_love_" without a care as to who might be watching, or listening in. Raoul looked so different than when he first left Amoi. As if something changed in the few days they were apart. He seemed well, although he did look a bit worn.

"Yes, my Lord, I will be ready when they arrive. I am pleased to see you safe. Did all go well with Lord Mink? Is it all over?"

Raoul's eyes were serene when he answered, his heart at peace with his response.

"Yes, all is well. Lord Mink is safe, as is Lord Oskuro, and the household. There is much to tell, but not now. Go on, and get ready, I look forward to seeing you _my_ Yui."

Yui once again was taken aback by Raoul's endearing words, but then wondered who this _Lord Oskuro_ was? Yui didn't know how to respond, but just nodded his head in reply.

"Yes, my love." Was all Yui could manage as tears once more welled up in his eyes and his throat seemed to choke up.

"Until then, good-bye."

Raoul ended his communication as Yui stared at the blank screen. The silence of the Apartment was suddenly broken with his screams of joy. He danced about from room to room as he began to pack Raoul's things first, happy it was all clothes of leisure, and prominence once more, and not the uniform of battle and uncertainty. He next ran into his room and tore into his closet not knowing where to begin. He threw just about every item of clothing he had, including a pair of swimming trunks.

He found Pixie's carrier, and prepared a satchel of his favorite kitty food, his flask of water, his favorite ball of string, and of course his private litter box. He made sure housekeeping knew the Lord would be gone for an extended Holiday, and then looked around the Apartment making sure he didn't forget anything. He was thankful he did not require any immunizations, as Raoul was always strict about such things. He sat patiently waiting for the driver to arrive, while Pixie lay in his arms purring.

A great sense of anticipation ran through Yui's mind. Not knowing what happened on his missions rarely bothered him, so long as Raoul always returned safe. But this mission was not like the others, and Raoul was so anxious, and depressed when word of Iason's abduction was received. Yui worried Raoul would have been lost if Iason had been killed. He had prepared to deal with that possibility as he waited for word from Raoul the last several nights. And when no word came for days, Yui felt he would lose his mind if he didn't hear something soon. Especially since Raoul had left orders in case he did not return. Now he looked forward to reuniting with Raoul, on the wonderful resort planet of Aristia.

Jathan and the household, had less than a day and a half before the Lords returned to Aristia. He had Daryl and Katze help as much as possible with so many already staying at the Estate, there was much to do. The Elders continued to celebrate, which began to slowly spread among the Island continents and the whole of Aristia was now anticipating the return of Lord Mink and Lord Oskuro.

Katze was almost healed as the many therapy sessions scheduled by Jathan went as scheduled, not wanting Lord Mink's aid in poor health when he arrived. Daryl and Toma were a tremendous help as the two attendants knew how to prepare a household for guests, and once they were familiar with the Estate, Jathan felt confident enough to divide the household into three groups all working in unison.

Tai was in a world of his own, as his singing was heard throughout the large kitchen as he prepared for the feasting that was sure to occur when the Estate was in full swing. He had servants brought in from the Royal Estate, along with plenty of additional housekeepers to help poor Jathan keep his sanity. He met with his father, who also being royalty, represented the Royal Monrovian's. Elder Quentyn used this connection to invite the Royal family to the Estate, when the Lords returned.

It seemed all of Aristia was a buzz by nightfall, and a festive atmosphere began to pick up speed with the anticipation of Lord Mink's arrival. As much as Jathan would have preferred a private welcome, once the Royal Family knew, it began to snowball into a full blown Holiday. Tai warned his father, that Lord Iason and Prince Riki would need time to recuperate, and that they had endured a difficult event.

But he just smiled at his son saying. "Aristia has also suffered a _great_ event my son, many lives were lost, families broken in addition to property being destroyed with the event's of Ios destruction. Knowing that Lord Mink, Aristia's _Lost Son_ was abducted, dealt a great blow to the spirit of its people. As you can see by the response to his rescue, and moreover, that of his reveled identity, there is nothing that can stop the fanning of the Flame's return!"

Tai pondered on this also. Of course his father was right, Aristia held tight to the belief that the "Flame and Tempest" would return to Amoi and bring about the Renaissance of their time. Aristia's belief of Armah's Love was not just a Royal privilege, but it was the sacred belief of all its inhabitants.

"I assure you son, the young Lords will be well received, and their privacy will be respected. But we should allow Aristia to celebrate their rescue, no?"

Tai could not argue with such reasoning skills as those of his father. He knew Aristia had suffered much with the loss of the Ios, as many of it's passengers were returning to Aristia from many other locations. Iason's abduction was a deep blow.

"Well, it will ultimately be up to the two Lords, won't it?" Tai spoke, "We will have to see how they receive the attention. Lord Mink has always been a private man, considering his popularity. And the Young Prince we have yet to get familiar with, though I do know '_Riki the Dark'_" quite well."

Tai and his father had come to an understanding, as old ties were mended, once he accepted his son's decision to not pursue the throne. He knew Tai could have been lost in the attack, and was fortunate he only suffered minor injuries. Since then, he's seen Tai's involvement with Lord Mink's bodyguard, and at first, scoffed at the idea. But after seeing Odi take charge of Lord Mink's household, and the investigation into his abduction, he reconsidered. He felt that if Tai was happy, then, that's all that mattered


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: Still Waters, Part Two

Iason and Riki enjoy their Aristian Holiday, and begin their new lives on Amoi. But as the celebrations begin, our lovers learn that the echoes of the past, are now echoes in time. And those always seem to return to their source.

The ship entered orbit around Aristia. From a distance James noticed the many fireworks that lit up the skies over the Capital on _Isle de Dio_. With the space station being destroyed, they were forced to land on the island's main port. There were people as far as the eye could see, as it seemed the whole of Aristia had come to greet the two Lords.

James called Sir Luis and Lord Am to the command station for instructions. The crew had enjoyed the three days of peaceful voyage from their mission, and all were looking forward to arriving however, they did not expect _this_.

"Bloody Hell! It looks like all of Aristia is there, won't the Island tip over?" Raoul said dryly under his breath, as the crew all gathered to witness the festive atmosphere. There were colorful streamers flying on every pole, and it looked as if flower petals were being released from every building; everywhere could be heard, the jubilant cheers among the people.

"It would seem that our arrival will not be a private affair."

All turned to see that Iason and Riki had entered the command station. They looked stunning, and somewhat rested, considering the obvious activity of the past three days. But everyone smiled and then bowed respectfully, as Iason approached the view screen. Riki shook his head, as he took in all the people gathering at the port.

"Jupiter help us! Iason, what are going to do? We can's exactly sneak away _now_ can we?"

Riki laughed at Iason's rather stunned expression. Iason ran his hand through his hair as all eyes were on him, waiting for him to speak. He was touched by Aristia's admiration, considering the horrific events of less than a week ago. He was a private man, who although knew the spotlight well, preferred his privacy. But as he looked at the outpouring support by the people of Aristia, he took a deep breath and made a decision.

"Well, we should not keep them waiting, should we _Lord_ Oskuro? It seems we will make our debut earlier than anticipated. The people of Aristia sacrificed much, yet believed in us. We owe them our gratitude and our love, do we not my Prince?"

Riki smiled as Iason spoke. Already taking the lead in the new Renaissance that was about to begin. Lord Oskuro may have been well versed in Royal protocol, but _Riki the Dark_ was new to all this. He looked at the multitude of people that waited for them both, and he figured after battling evil Elders on Rhea, the political arena would be a walk in the park. At least, that is what he _hoped_.

"Yes, Lord Mink, it's time to bring the path of the Ancients back on course. Let's greet them."

Iason and Riki looked at Raoul and Luis as the two leaders nodded, and the crew then prepared to take on their new roles as personal security for the two Lords. They assigned teams and details to everyone, and continued to plan the appearance of the two Lords. Meanwhile, Iason and Riki were being groomed and dressed by the Medics who seemed to enjoy their part. Petros went from Iason to Riki fussing over every detail, thinking the Elder Class would all likely be there with bells on. A messenger from the Royal Estate had sent the two Lords their personal attire, as they anticipated they had none available for their public appearance. The Elder Class had suggested this, and provided the Lords with their robes.

Iason was dressed in Royal Blue. The robe was of heavy blue silk with gold spun floral embroidery on the raised collar, and the wrists of both sleeves. The robe was gathered at his waist which was wrapped in a gold silk sash that hung to his knees. He wore matching silk trousers and black knee high boots. He was gifted sapphire and gold earrings and to his surprise, was provided with _Royal Aristian Blend_- his favorite cologne. Iason was dressed and when he was done, Petros handed him a note from the Elder Class which read:

"_Welcome Young Lords,_

_We are honored to finally greet you, and want to express our joy in your appearance. We have provided you with the Royal Robes we Elders had the honor of "seeing" you both in, when you appeared before us in our minds. We hope they meet with your approval, and please you as much as it did us in making them._

_Kindest Regards,_

_Elder Quentyn"_

Iason smiled as he watched Riki being dressed by the medics. Petros scurried over after he had finished with him, supervising the fit. Riki was in black leather once again, dressed in a full length, sleeveless black leather vest-coat, that gathered at the chest with a gold clasp. Black skintight leather pants, and black thigh high boots. He was adorned in gold and sapphire body jewelry, which Iason simply loved, especially the gold and sapphire nipple ring and gold linked chain that he wore around his waist. Iason's eyes followed the chain as it hung off his hips, revealing his taught abdomen and slim waist. His eyes shined full of pride as Riki was a vision in his regal attire.

Both Lords were strikingly handsome in their appearance, Martin held the bells in one hand and raised them suggestively to Iason, who raised his hand and waved them away. He didn't think they would be necessary, and gently nudged Riki with is elbow as Riki grinned from ear to ear at the gentle sound they made. Riki stood on his toes, immediately noticing the scent of Iason's cologne. He gave Iason a drop-dead sensual look, that made Iason catch his breath. Riki snuggled oh-so-close to him and taking a handful of his beautiful hair breathed in Iason's scent.

"Hmm, this is too much my Lord. I don't know if I'll be able to control my desire to take you in your regal splendor, before the masses get an eyeful of your beauty."

Iason blushed slightly as they were surrounded by the medics and Petros. The elderly man, did his best to ignore their romantic banter, and worked as best he could, fussing around them as they finished their work. Iason returned the gaze of his lover and whispered in his ear.

"You look simply _scrumptious_ yourself my young Prince. I fear we _both_ will have to wait to unwrap our prizes this evening." Iason purred, "But I don't know how long I'll be able to wait, as you are making my cock dance with anticipation."

Now Martin and the medics began to feel a little bit uncomfortable, as the lover's conversation was getting hot and heavy. Petros cleared his throat, making Iason moved his gaze to the blushing Sage who smiled at the two lovers.

"It is time my Lords, your presence is expected, and all await your arrival."

Iason and Riki gave in to a passionate kiss, as they held each others hand, and walked to the ships loading bay to exit.

The roar of the people was deafening, as Iason and Riki made their appearance for the first time together. They were escorted to the station's main dock where a stage had been set. Riki was amazed at the quick turn around the people of Aristia made, considering the destruction he had witnessed a few days ago. The Royal Family and the Elder Class looked on, as Iason and Riki stopped and bowed, showing their respect. The crowd looked on, as King Vasya Monrovia spoke:

"People of Aristia, Armah has indeed smiled upon us today! For he has restored to us Aristia's Lost Son. It has taken ten thousand years to finally have the Flame and the Tempest grace us with their presence. And we are counted as blessed, to be the _first_ to witness their return. Lord Iason Mink, and Prince Riki Oskuro, heirs to Amoi's Ancients, we welcome you to our humble planet, and pray you find our hospitality reflects the love and appreciation we have for you both."

The people roared in applause and cheers, as Iason stepped forward with Riki at his side. He looked at the population who now watched them both in awe. Iason smiled, as he addressed the crowd.

"We are honored by your words, your Highness. And we are deeply moved by the outpouring of love from the people of Aristia. Lord Oskuro and I wish to thank all of you, for this kindness. We know that you all have suffered much in recent days. The destruction of the Ios, and the loss of life was felt deeply by us both. Prince Oskuro, and I have found we resonate with Aristia, and _Armah's Love_. So we would like to return to you, a _token _of our love. The same love you bestowed upon Lord Oskuro and I, when we were in need of strength against a common foe. We know it is not much, but please know it is with a humble and grateful heart."

Iason looked at Riki who winked at him, and they immediately began to transform before the people. An eerie silence came over everyone as their hair began to float serenely, and their faces glowed softly." As they began their transformation, the hot springs on Amoi began to glow softly, evidence of their connection to the lovers. And though no one saw this, it was evident when Iason and Riki continued to transform. Iason reached for Riki's hand, and together they let out an enormous burst of energy from their hearts.

A collective moan came over everyone present, as their bodies felt the warmth of the two transformed Lords wash over them. Immediately the many wounds of their _hearts_ were lifted, and all felt the love of Iason and Riki course through their bodies. Those who had suffered injury, and were in the many medical facilities, felt the energy from the two Lords as they watched the day's events on the many screens and lobbies. No one could recall such a happening in the history of Aristia.

As Iason and Riki returned to normal, the crowds broke out in cheers, and a truly festive atmosphere took flight. Iason and Riki were escorted to their shuttle, which took them to the Estate. The crew at first thought the people would be a security issue, but found the many throngs of people truly humble, and now, extremely jubilant. The two Lords were sitting quietly, looking out the portals as the people waved to them as their ship flew over the city.

"Wow! That was fucking brilliant Iason!"

Riki's excitement was contagious, as the crew also felt the rush over the welcome they were given. Iason smiled at Riki, who looked truly happy with all the attention they received. Lord Oskuro was never really fond of public speaking, as his father, Lord Kai Oskuro was a more confident public figure. But Riki's fearless persona would now compliment the former Lord's return quite well.

"Did you enjoyed that my love? It was an exhilarating moment was it not? I think poor Petros was about to have kittens when we transformed. I think we should have let him know ahead of time what we were going to do, don't you agree?"

Riki giggled as he looked over to where Petros was sitting, he had been given a glass of Icarian Brandy from Raoul who sat in the seat next to him, and joined him.

"I thought the old Sage was going to pass out!" Riki laughed, but then grew serious, as he turned to Iason and then whispered, "But it was _really_ a nice welcome. I think I'm finally going to get to enjoy the beauty of Aristia, Iason. I mean, now that _you_ are here with me."

Iason reached across and took Riki's chin in his hand. He bent down to meet his lips and gently coaxed his mouth open giving Riki a soft kiss.

As the two lovebirds sat together, Petros was sitting slumped in his seat. He sipped on his glass of brandy, as he thought about the unexpected power that Iason and Riki exhibited to the people of Aristia. It was amazing true enough, but even the Royal Family benefited from the surge. Elder Quentyn informed him that the old Monarch suffered from a case of mental fatigue over the attack of his world. King Vasya worried over the many victims, and those from other worlds. He was troubled with the possible political implications, and subsequent mission, knowing Aristia was exposed to unknown danger.

Elder Quentyn went on to say that as soon as he felt the surge of power from the two Lords, he was bouncing off the walls when he returned to the Royal Estate. He was heard exclaiming that he's not felt that good since he bathed in _Armah's Love_ on the day of his coronation. Petros took another drink from his glass, and savored its smooth taste.

Raoul filled it once again. "Those two will truly be something to see, when they return to Amoi. It is incredible, the power they wield."

Petros agreed, "Yes, it will be interesting to say the least."

When they arrived at the Estate, the household was all lined up on the front steps of the foyer, Jathan's hands trembled as he anxiously waited for the Lord of the Estate to finally arrive. There was a time, he dreamed of seeing his Master return to Aristia, and now after days of mind boggling events, all was as it should be. Iason approached the entrance and all bowed as he and Riki walked in.

"Welcome home, my Lords. We are pleased to see you return safely to Aristia. We pray Armah will make your stay a pleasant one."

Iason smiled at Jathan, whom he recalled was still a teen of fifteen when he last saw him. And now he stood before him a man, handsome and well mannered.

"Jathan, thank you for all you have done in my absence, as it is a reflection upon the Lord of the Estate. I am pleased at how you handled yourself during the events of the past days, and I am very proud of your loyalty to me." Iason smiled sweetly at the young man, making him blush. "But what I want to express to you now, is my heartfelt appreciation for the respect, honor, not to mention the _compassion_ you gave my Lord Prince. You took great pains to keep him alive, when he was near death, and in doing so, you also saved _my_ life. You and the household are to be commended, and I will not forget your unwavering loyalty."

Jathan stood rooted to the ground. Iason's words gripped his heart and held it tight, as he spoke sincerely. The young man who indeed went through hell in his absence, was moved to tears. They rolled down his face, as he fought to stay composed. But he was so overcome with emotion, he fell to his knees before Iason; not caring that the whole household and guests were watching. He was filled with joy and much _relief_ of seeing Iason restored to health, knowing he lay gravely injured not several days earlier.

"My Lord…"

Iason and Riki were touched by his gesture, and quickly reached out to lift the young man. Riki smiled at his emotional state, and spoke.

"Jathan, remember what I told you….you are _family_."

Well _that_ did it! Suddenly there wasn't a dry eye in the place, as the entire Estate was overcome by the moment. Iason's face was also filled with emotion, as he knew the young man truly stepped up, and acted years older than his young 25 years. Jathan quickly composed himself, and then spoke once again.

"Y-yes, thank you Master. Well, if we don't get moving my Lords, we will all stand around crying and no one will eat dinner, which Lord Tai has slaved over all day!" Jathan wiped his tears away, and the Estate was filled with much celebrating.

The two Lords enjoyed the company of all their guests, mostly the Elders who were quite animated. They recounted their experience to the Elite, who also told of their battle with the Elders of Rhea. Raoul seemed quite content among the strange gathering, as Iason observed his old friend with Sir Luis who kept him company, with Darius at his side. The Noble, and Instructor of the Firm would not hold it against the others if they despised his son. But there was an understanding of sorts when all learned of his selfless act in the final moments before all hell broke loose in the Council Chambers.

Iason recalled how he and Riki had approached him in the ship's brig when they left Rhea. Iason told him that while part of him was not pleased with his part in the whole abduction, he had redeemed himself when it mattered most.

_**The brig of the ship...**_

"I am humbled by your mercy, Lord Mink. I want to again apologize for your injury. It was not my intent. My life was made difficult by my own hand, and poor decisions. But now I have come to see, that you and Lord Oskuro are indeed the Flame and Tempest I learned of as a child. My father's lessons never left my heart, even if we parted on bad terms. I truly regret my actions caused so much, to so many. I will spend the rest of my life in service to the Firm, if they'll have me, though I can't expect they will."

Riki did not sense any deception from him, and yielded to Iason's mercy. Similar to Lord Leonard, they both made the right decision when it was placed in their hands to choose. He informed both men, that he would recommend leniency from Jupiter on both their accounts. However, Lord Trenton, would not receive such consideration, until he determined his true allegiance. He was still recovering, now at the Aristian Medical Facility.

Darius was concerned for Victor, as his future was also in jeopardy. He knew Iason would forever bear the injury to his psyche over the mind blocks he induced. But the doctor's swift action and medical expertise _did_ save Iason's life, when he would certainly have died. And as they learned later, Iason's death would also have killed Lord Oskuro. Darius hoped that Victor's skills would account for something. He knew the young physician was a twisted perverted individual, but he did love him. Victor nervously stood by him, unsure of his place.

_**Back at the Estate...**_

As the hour became late, the Elder's departed graciously, and all boarded their shuttles back to their Island. Most were quite inebriated, and would most assuredly awaken to a pounding headache. The Elite and Specialists were all enjoying drinks and cigars in the grand hall. Those too exhausted, if not too drunk, went off to their rooms.

The many anxious hearts that were reunited yielded to their desires as one by one they all began to disappear in search of privacy and intimacy. Ayuda had found Toma, and their desire did not stand on ceremony, as the anxious bodyguard stole Toma away. While everyone was preoccupied with one thing or another. Ayuda rushed the young attendant away leaving his tray of drinks on a serving cart.

Jathan had the household turn down all the beds earlier that evening while the guests relaxed in the grand hall. The hot springs below had been prepared for the two Lords, as they knew Iason and Riki would need to relax, and rejuvenate their bodies after their long journey. The use of their inner strength earlier that day, along with their battle with the Elders had taken its toll. Even if they hid it well.

The cavern below was filled with hundreds of candles, and the air was humid with the scent of medicinal incense that permeated throughout the hot springs. A large bedroll was prepared for the comfort of the two Lords, in deep reds and blue velvet floral patterns, many pillows of various sizes, along with a tray of wonderfully scented oils, and lotions. A separate tray had fruits and cheese of many kinds, along with an assortment of wine was also prepared.

Jathan had anticipated all their needs, and the hot springs looked fit for a king- or _two_. The attendants had all seen to everyone's comfort, at least, to all who still remained awake, and not involved with someone, as the Estate was winding down. Iason and Riki had been led to their master bedroom where they were dressed in silk undergarments. Riki had gone ahead to the springs below, as Iason dismissed Jathan for the night thanking him once more.

As Jathan excused himself, he was called away by one of the attendants who said there was a late arrival in the front hall. As Jathan entered the hall, he saw a young man suddenly bolt across the room and jump into Lord Am's waiting embrace. He assumed it was Yui, Lord Am's attendant, but by the looks of it, it would seem, he was much _more_ than that.

Jathan caught Raoul's eye, and bowed to them, as Raoul's face betrayed his affection for the young man. Raoul quickly led him to his private room. Jathan looked around, and finding that everyone had now retired, made for his private quarters.

Iason retrieved a large candle and made his way slowly down to the lower cavern. The light of his candle flickered as a warm breeze met him halfway down the long corridor. He slowed down as he saw the cause of the wind.

Riki was in the hot springs with his body transformed. His hair danced serenely as a gentle tempest swirled around him. He held his hands out with his palms up and then began to glow softly. "_So this is what Riki looked like when he was in Armah's Love linked to me_," he thought.

Iason held his breath, as Riki was a vision of beauty in the water. His gentle nature evident in the stillness of the water, for it began to glow beneath his feet. Iason stepped forward into the cavern itself, and heard Riki's thoughts in his head.

"_Iason, my love. Come, join me." _

Riki opened his dark eyes, and held out his hand to Iason who approached the water's edge.

Iason removed his silk garments, and stepped down into the warm water. His body began to transform, as his hair floated about his head, and his eyes turned a darker shade of blue. As he waded towards Riki, the light markings of all his incisions began to fade. He felt the heat of the minerals throughout his body, especially his _head_. Iason paused for a moment as Riki waded towards him. He dipped his hands in the water, and began to pour it gently over Iason's body, slowly caressing his skin which healed before his eyes.

"Riki, you are most precious to me." Iason took hold of his hand and slowly pulled Riki towards him.

"I am complete. You complete me Riki. I love you more than life itself. Time and space have come and gone, yet my love for you has always remained in my heart. As I hold you in my arms, I want only to see you there _forever_."

Iason bent down and kissed Riki, who was pulled up by Iason's passionate embrace. Their bodies glistened in the warm mineral water, as Iason devoured his mouth, taking Riki's breath away. Riki clung to Iason, as he loved the sensation of their wet bodies pressing against each other.

"Mmm Iason, you feel so good. I have soaked in this cavern many times, and each time, I could feel you so close to me. The sensations were so real, so _vivid. _I never thought I would ever feel anything as good as what I felt when we were connected. But I was wrong. For here you are, in the flesh. I can kiss your lips, hold your body close to mine, and hear the sounds of your heart beating in my mind; your breath in my ears. But most of all Iason, _most of all,_ I can see you with my eyes _open_. I can gaze into your beautiful blue eyes, and touch your golden hair, and know that this is not a dream. You are really _here_, and I find myself wanting this moment in time, to never end."

Iason listened to Riki's words, but could only answer him by drinking from his lips once more. As their passion grew, the tempest around them picked up the flower petals that were laid all around the cavern. The air became filled with their beauty, and light floral scent. Iason lifted Riki's legs as his erection pressed against Riki's, and the young Prince wrapped them around his waist. Iason lifted him and lowered him onto his waiting cock. Riki closed his eyes and parted his lips, as Iason filled him once more. The erotic grinding of Riki against Iason body was driving the tall, extremely aroused Blondie to the brink.

As their passion continued to rise, the candles in the cavern began to flicker in unison. Iason looked intensely into Riki's dark eyes, as Riki began to moan, and cry out with every thrust of Iason's cock. The cavern echoed with their cries of pleasure, as a strong wave was released with their passion, and the cavern lit up softly. The two lovers had finally learned to contain their powers- somewhat.

"Well, at least we didn't blow up the planet." Riki said in a deadpan expression.

They smiled as they tried to catch their breath. The release of their rapture was the _first_ of many that night, as Iason loved Riki with his whole being. Riki would take the easily aroused Iason many times that night, as Iason predicted they would. Their reunion tenderly expressed in Armah's Love, was a perfect ending to their love story. But is would also be the _beginning_ of many soul stirring events yet to come.

Amoi six months later…

The Ios Tower was a hive of activity, as Amoi prepared for the return of Iason and Riki. Jupiter had announced reformation of the infrastructure preparing for the Renaissance to herald the return of the Ancients. It would be a time of uncertainty for all citizens who would experience change into a world alien to them. To some it was the promise of a better life, one with purpose, respect and dignity. For others it would be a life turned on its head, as they would learn to co-exist with those they saw as _inferior_, and repulsive.

Jupiter had outlined and prepared her new _General Code_ she had held in her Matrix for centuries; one that would re-establish the three Clans, and restore the path of the Ancients to their proper course. She had succeeded in her journey, one that Iason created in her when he programmed her Matrix. The simple file of anomalies that became her soul, held the heart where her Flame and Tempest would return to.

It began with a simple announcement over all the airwaves, every screen, lobby, and communication center. Amoi came to a standstill as she appeared in broad daylight before the population. It was a surprise to all except the Firm of Shield of Honor. They had prepared under the direction of Lord Hector Stone. The Head of Intelligence, Lord Raoul Am and the _new_ Head of Security, Lord Luis Raymone, directed the three organizations and were sent throughout the population to establish information centers.

Jupiter had given Hector and Luis and the members of the Shield of Honor the title as _Lords_, as they were direct descendants of the Warrior Clans. When Prince Oskuro returns, he would once again reign as Lord of the Warrior Clans. Raoul and the Elite were now the new Intellects, and Iason would lead that Clan. Finally, Elder Quentyn and the Elders of Aristia would complete the reunion of the Elder Clans. The three Clans would be essential in the orientation of the population, as Jupiter prepared them all for the most important history lesson of their individual and collective lives.

_**Jupiter speaks...**_

"My children, I have come before you with news unlike any you have ever heard, or would ever hear again. I am Jupiter of Amoi. And you have known me for centuries as the one who is watching over you, from the moment of your birth, to day you fell asleep in death. For some of you, this is an unprecedented occasion, as I have come before you to reveal to you the truths of your origins. Please listen as you're about to be introduced to your parents, your forefathers, and the _Ancients_."

A calm hush came over the population, as Jupiter played her historical account from the archives of her Matrix. With her voice gently describing the events of Amoi's turbulent past, she vividly narrated the days of old. An era filled with life, and prosperity, when God-like Lords and Ladies ruled the planet, and all were free.

The next segment introduced Lord Kai Oskuro, Lord Raimen Mink, and Lord Jonas Simone. When Jupiter introduced Lord Iason Mink, and Prince Riki Oskuro, the whole of Amoi gasped, and looked at the screens with unbelieving wonder, for all recognized Iason, and Riki. The slums of Midas began to murmur and even some scoffed at the idea, but none could deny their images and the sounds of their voices. The Elite also balked at the idea of Lord Mink being an _Ancient_, but when Jupiter introduced the third segment of her program, all became silent once more.

Images of the Ios' destruction, and the abduction of Iason were revealed for the first time. The many images from Aristia's most horrific event played to the sounds of silence. The satellite footage of the Ios colliding with the space station, and of debris raining down on Aristia that lit up the sky, was most compelling. As eyewitness accounts of the media, medical authorities, and the Royal Family was viewed by all, it began to dawn on the population, that this was not a hoax.

A sense of anxiety began to be felt over the population, as images of Iason's household were recorded by Foreign Affairs Liaison Lord Axiel, whose account and documentation was a sobering reality to Amoi, who only heard speculation that such an attack even occurred.

The abduction of Lord Mink was now recounted by the Head of Intelligence, Lord Raoul Am who introduced Lord Hector Stone, Director of the Firm Shield of Honor. When Lord Stone came into view, Jupiter spoke once again. In her fourth segment, Jupiter explained to the population the role of The Shield of Honor, their immediate deployment, and the secret mission to rescue the Head of the Syndicate.

Jupiter then revealed the plot by the Elders of Rhea, playing back the recorded entries of their attempt to blackmail her. She played the images of Iason and Riki, moments before they battled. Jupiter relayed their attempt to murder Lord Mink, and Lord Oskuro, with the end result of their complete destruction. Much of the population stared in disbelief, that is, until Jupiter played the images of the arrival of Iason and Riki on Aristia. There was much media recorded of the planet-wide celebration of their return.

When Iason and Riki transformed for the masses, and then sent out their surge of power, the awe-struck citizens stared at the images in silence. It was truly a history lesson they would never forget.

Jupiter once again appeared. She smiled, and then transformed before all into the image of Lady Erin. As the population reeled in disbelief, Jupiter announced the scheduled arrival of Lord Iason Mink and Prince Riki Oskuro within three days. There were planned celebrations for all of Amoi, and all were encouraged to attend. She announced "_Ten_ _days of festivities"_ upon their return.

This final announcement was greeted with cheers throughout the population, as spontaneous celebration broke out everywhere, especially many in Midas, who once again saw Riki's ascent as something to celebrate.

_**The Return of Jupiter's Flame and Tempest... **_

Once again, Iason and Riki looked at their home world from space. Their Aristian Holiday had come to an end, and the young Lords looked forward to their new lives. In the six months that preceded their return, Jupiter had been in constant communication with the two Lords, as the new General Code had been finalized, and the preparations for the orientation of the population were prepared.

Iason and Riki wondered how all would proceed, as this was truly going to be a Renaissance of a Civilization with great promise once more. The bridging of the three Clans would be the cornerstone of this venture, and all three Lords held high expectations, as Iason and Riki were the only ones with memories of their world as it was in the past.

The many months he soaked in the gentle minerals of Armah's Love seemed to have pushed away the fog of his memories, and soon Iason, being the Creator of the Living Text began to reconcile with Jupiter. His Intellect mind recalled more with each day he interacted with the sentient intelligence that was Jupiter. His incredible mind stimulated Jupiter's Matrix for the first time in the centuries of his absence. She was so overcome with joy, her chambers hummed in a steady glow, as she enjoyed the many conversations once again, with the Flame of her heart.

Riki's leadership qualities returned, with his zeal to lift his people back into the active role as citizens of their own world. He wanted them to thrive, and receive the benefits lost over the course of time, and corruption. He would bridge the gaps between the Intellects and Warrior Clans with Iason at his side, and this excited the young Mongrel, who grew up to become a Prince over millions.

Riki matured in confidence, as he oversaw many departments such as Security. The important link between the Firm, and the Warrior Clans was needed once again. Education was high on his list, and he wanted all of the minorities erased. The _new_ citizens of Amoi were to never go hungry, or suffer poverty and sickness due to lack of education or benefits. He would build Academies for all the orphans, giving them hope and _purpose;_ taking them all under his wing, and introducing them to a better life.

The Elder Class was ecstatic to become part of the three Ruling Clans once more. The reconciliation between them and Jupiter was received with much celebration on Aristia. The Aristian people held the Elders in high regard for centuries, as the spiritual spark of that gentle race. They all looked forward to the journey back to Amoi. The months of preparation was all coming to fruition, and the Sage's sang the praises of the Flame and his Tempest, for Riki did indeed fan the flames of Iason's heart.

As the ships landed, there was a festive atmosphere as the all of Amoi wanted to see the two Lords exit the ship. Security was tight. Raoul and Luis led the entourage of security personnel that watched the crowds, who pressed forward to see Lord Iason and his young Prince.

Every available monitor was turned to such an event, as the sea of people was large, and quite excited. Jupiter used many airships to broadcast the event, and Amoi was set to receive their newly discovered Royal Lords.

It would seem that all held their breath when Iason stepped out in regal attire, and released said breath, when the people cried out in joy. Iason smiled as he waved to them, then turned and held out his hand to Riki who walked out and joined him. It was as if the roar of thunder had struck the skies, as _Prince_ Riki was received with a loud cheers.

The two stood together, as they raised their hands clasped tight and smiled. They were breathtaking. Iason was drowned out as he tried to address the crowds. But it seemed the audience was far too excited to allow him to begin. The two Lords shook their heads in amazement, until the sky rumbled once again, but this time, it was the preceding warning to Jupiter's arrival. The crowd began to quiet down, as all expected Jupiter to make her appearance.

"My young Lords, welcome home!"

Jupiter's announcement was met with a rousing ovation. She appeared in the image of Lady Erin, a look never seen before by the general population. Iason and Riki both bowed to Jupiter, and held their head low, making their humble gesture quiet the crowd.

"Flame of my heart, I have waited for centuries to see the light of awareness in your eyes. To finally see you recognize me, leaves me unable to express my feelings to you at this moment, except to say how _pleased_ I am that you have finally returned home."

Jupiter's face betrayed such emotion, the crowds were also moved by her words. As Jupiter turned her gaze to Riki, she moved forward and touched his cheek with her hand.

"My dearest Prince, Heir to all that is pure. I longed to see the day your eyes would behold your beloved return from the dust, and into your arms once more."

Jupiter's eyes went from Riki, to Iason before she turned to face the citizens, as she now addressed them all.

"Today is indeed a day of celebration, one we will forever hold dear in our hearts. Amoi will once again, return to the days of old, to welcome the past with _new_ eyes. A time to rejoice in what we have lost, and what is to be _restored_. A time of peace and prosperity!"

The throngs of people were in a state of euphoria, as Iason and Riki took in the warmth of Amoi. Spontaneous cheers began to ring out:

"_Hail Lord Mink! Hail Lord Oskuro! Hail Jupiter!"_

Iason and Riki felt it appropriate to release a wave similar to the one on Aristia. Amoi was considerably larger than the Island planet, but they didn't care, as they were truly touched with the reception.

Riki looked at Iason and whispered, "Let's not blow up our step-mother in the process OK?" Riki winked at Jupiter who returned the smile. Iason nodded as they began to transform.

If anyone on Amoi had not yet found a reason to cheer, they would have one now. At first, their transformation was met with hushed whispers, but as their hair floated serenely, and their faces glowed softly, every one began to feel a little anxious; having only seen them on holopics from Aristia.

Iason and Riki reached deep within their inner powers, and with great love for their people, released a tremendous wave of energy from their hearts. They reached into their minds, and as their voices were heard, they sounded like the roar of many waters in the midst's of the population.

"_Amoi, thank you for your warm welcome." _Iason was heard speak, then Riki followed, "_May this __be the beginning of great things to come for us all."_

As the wave washed over all present, the roar of applause and praise resonated with the two young Lords, and the ground rumbled with the vibrations of the masses. They were escorted to the Ios Tower to continue their reunion with Jupiter, who had a surprise for them both.

_**Jupiter recalls the birth of the future Heir...**_

Jupiter hummed with anticipation as the unit unsealed and the warm air escaped from the tiny incubator. The sounds of tiny cries were heard as the attending nursemaid lifted the tiny legs and wrapped him in warm thermo blanket. The child was removed from the stasis chamber and held before Jupiter who watched his beautiful blond crown peek out from underneath his covers.

"What color are his eyes?"

"They are blue, _sapphire_ blue, Jupiter."

"Iason. You will be called Iason Mink once more young Lord. May you be my _Flame_ eternal, in search of your _Tempest_ true. I will watch you grow, and run, and smile once more my child, and I will not leave your side ever again."

Iason was taken to the special sanctuary prepared for him. He would be raised as her favored Elite, to be groomed into leadership, and loved by her and in secret.

Jupiter held close her _secrets_.

For she had at last found her Flame, the one who created her. He would once again walk the corridors to her Matrix, and converse with her on the many subjects that flooded her inquisitive mind. Iason had programmed her to process, all data at a level to rival the human heart. To find logic in emotions, and to inspire in her a belief of hope, compassion and understanding; especially of the ones she would record. The people of Amoi.

It was a root program that was to evolve as men evolved. To embrace logic of all types, strengths and weaknesses, in the hope that the more data was downloaded, the more Amoi would grow as a people. It was a dream the _Heir of the Intellects_ had once, so very long ago. He worked tirelessly as Jupiter was nearing completion, but as fate would have it, his program was never put in place, as were many others. It was not until the day Amoi burned in the fires of destruction, that the spark of life awaken her inner Matrix.

It was then, that Iason's simple program file filled with his theories, programs and _dreams_ were merged with the file of "anomalies" Iason kept in her memory banks. In the blink of an eye, Jupiter took her figurative "first breath" as a sentient being. Now her lost child had returned. He survived the odds of reanimation, without removing or altering his original DNA. She had succeeded in bringing back an _Ancient_. It _had_ to be Iason. For no one else knew her _Inner Matrix_ -her soul- like the Creative Programmer, Lord Iason Mink.

Iason and Riki arrived at the top floor, and waited outside Jupiter's inner Chambers. Lord Hector Stone and Ayuda were there to greet them, as they bowed respectfully towards the two young Lords.

"My Lords, Jupiter has been expecting you, please enter."

Hector motioned as Iason and Riki entered, followed by Ayuda. Riki was nervous, as he had never entered the Ios Tower before, at least not in _this_ lifetime. He felt a surge of familiarity, as he watched her hum softly before appearing in the form of Lady Erin. The four men bowed as Jupiter received them with a smile. She has smiled quite often in the days since they were reunited, finding their appearance comforting now that their old memories were returning.

"Lord Iason, I have waited patiently for over ten thousand years of Amoian evolution. Biding my time, as I searched the stars for you both. I have requested Lord Stone and his heir to witness this meeting, as I plan to reveal, and restore your _final_ memories as my purpose has come full circle in my quest to restore Amoi to its original path.

There is a _mind block_ implanted in both of your minds. I had them placed there the day you were "born." You would have never known, had my mission _failed_ in your reanimation, and your lives not turned out the way they did. I've had your lives under surveillance through the Firm, as Lord Stone will attest to. This was necessary in order to allow your _natural_ abilities, and traits to emerge on their own.

You would have eventually found each other, I know this _now_. And I was glad when you, Lord Riki, never yielded in your resolve to be free. It may not be what you would have chosen, I know- but the Tempest would never have been a person to accept slavery, servitude, nor oppression. Your _true_ spirit broke through, and you did indeed, fan the Flame in Iason's heart."

Riki looked intently at Jupiter, as she walked over to the door and walked out. The hologram program continued to run as she looked back and spoke.

"Yes, I can walk the corridors if I will it. I do it now to show you the past I have kept sealed up in your minds. My Lords, please walk with me."

Iason looked over at Lord Stone, who did not seem surprised by Jupiter's words one bit. Ayuda however, was completely in awestruck. He had never seen Jupiter outside her inner chambers, or _walking_ anywhere, much less like a normal "person." It was as if she was taking a tour. Iason's mind focused on the image of Jupiter, as more and more her personality seemed like an old friend. Riki was quite shocked by all he was seeing, and even more by Jupiter's calm demeanor.

She walked gracefully down the corridor, until she came to an elevator that led to the Matrix level. The foundation of the Ios Tower. The architecture changed as they descended. It began to appear like the many archaeological sites Iason loved to work…so long ago. The walls had many ancient murals depicting life on Amoi. Iason could hardly believe what he was witnessing, as he entered the chamber to Jupiter's Inner Matrix. They had all been perfectly preserved, hundreds of artifacts stored in crystal cases that decorated the lower levels.

Lord Stone punched in his access code, and palm print. His eyes were scanned, and DNA was verified. As Iason and Riki watched, Ayuda was also scanned, and verified. Jupiter turned to Iason and Riki and said.

"My Lords, please step forward, your _family_ awaits you."

Iason's lips parted as the words sank into his mind.

"_Our Family?"_

Riki did not wait, as he stepped forward and felt the chill of the DNA Bank in Jupiter's Inner Matrix. Iason's breath could be seen as he walked in behind Riki with an expression of confusion, and amazement.

"Iason, Riki please bear with me, as I explain what you see before you.

According to the archives in my matrix, I learned that when Lord Raimen Mink died tragically, your father, Iason- was loved deeply by Lord Kai Oskuro. He could not bear the sight of his lifeless body, yet he carried out Lord Mink's last request to be buried _here_."

Jupiter looked at Riki as she continued.

"Riki, your mother, the Lady Erin Oskuro, died moments prior to Lord Mink. She was deeply grieved by Lord Oskuro, and Lady Yuri Mink, as the four loved as one. As time passed, the nearly 500 years of Civil War on Amoi raged until the destructive blast gave me the breath of life. I was grieved, when I awakened to discover the remains of all four Royals entombed here below. According to the entries in my matrix, Lady Yuri passed after nearly 300 years, and soon thereafter, Lord Kai Oskuro was assassinated."

Jupiter unsealed a long vault that released cool cryogenic seals to reveal the four perfectly preserved bodies of Lord Kai Oskuro, Lord Raimen Mink, Lady Erin Oskuro and Lady Yuri Mink.

Iason and Riki could not believe their eyes. Iason walked up to his father's cryogenic-chamber and moved his hand across his face. He gave way to tears, as Lady Yuri, -his mother- was as beautiful as he remembered…

.._remembered_.

Iason stepped back as sudden pain rang in his ears. He raised his hands, and held his head.

Riki who had fallen to his knees before Lord Oskuro also cried out his anguish, before the same pain began to throb in his head.

Sir Hector Stone walked up to a computer console, and pressed commands across the keyboards. Ayuda helped Riki to his feet near Iason, who continued to grieve at the sight of his and Riki's parents.

"Iason, Riki, please stand still for a moment. You will feel only a moment of discomfort, as I remove the mind block."

Iason and Riki held each other, as Jupiter shined a light upon their heads. As Hector entered more commands, Jupiter placed her hands over their eyes, releasing the deep rooted mind blocks. Iason stood in place holding Riki's hand, as he looked at Jupiter. At first he felt no change in his mind, then suddenly a flood of memories came into his mind's eye, and the look of _awareness_ once again came over his face. Jupiter looked into Iason's eyes looking for a sign of _him_, her Creator.

"Iason?"

Riki reached over to the tall Blondie who began to walk around, then looked at Jupiter's Inner Matrix. He watched it hum, and his eyes danced back and forth from one panel to another, as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Iason, what is all _this_?"

Riki now looked at Jupiter, who also searched Riki's face for awareness. The young Prince returned to his mother's side and stared at her clothes. She wore the same Royal robes Jupiter wore.

Iason continued to look at the ancient Matrix, and then spoke.

"Jupiter? Why? Why did you keep our family in sealed cryogenic chambers? Would not their tissue samples be better preserved through reverse animation and kept in genetic stasis?"

Jupiter turned around suddenly, and looked at Iason as he stood before his father's chamber. He then walked next to Riki, who now stood in front of his father's chamber with his hands on the glass. Iason reached out and took Riki's hands, and raised them up to his lips as he blew into them.

"Riki, my love, your hands will get chilled. Don't grieve, this is only _temporary. S_oon we will be reunited with them. Is this not so Jupiter? Is this not the reason you brought me here? You never reanimated our Lord Father's because you wanted to spare them the _time_ it would take to birth them, and then raise them?"

Jupiter stood staring at Iason, as she realized, Iason had returned whole. His memory was back, seemingly intact. And indeed, his Intellect mind was once more in her presence.

"Y-Yes, Iason. It is as you say. I have been able to reanimate the _Ancients_ into the Elite that now walk as your peers. However, I was never able to bring the "_Ancient"_ characteristics back completely in all of them. And that is because none held the knowledge _you_ hold. Only you my creator, have this knowledge.

Jupiter paused as Iason continued to listen to Jupiter's dilemma.

"I had to genetically remove that from their chemical makeup. So in plain language, they are _drones_, empty vessels; _shadows_ of their former selves. They were as newborn children, with no memories, or knowledge of their former lives, and _sterile_. You were not altered, nor were you Riki. You were _reanimated_ with your memories intact, with the knowledge of your people. I wanted to keep your inner powers safely sealed away. A risk on my part, but one I now rejoice in taking. Without the deep seated mind block, you and Riki would have been aliens in a world, which to _you_, would seem to have gone mad."

Iason listened to all that Jupiter spoke, as it made sense to him. Riki also understood, as he kept looking at his mother and father. Jupiter would be able to assist them now, because Iason would _complete_ her.

"Iason, Riki, this is my _gift_ to you, my final and most precious gift. I knew you would both mourn your parent's deaths. I could not see you so. I knew one day, you would be found, and that gave me _purpose._ I worked diligently to develop the reanimation program over the centuries. Your program Iason- made this all possible. I also have this gift from your parents, _specifically_ recorded for the both of you. It is a recording made by your Lord Fathers as part of the Living Text program I housed.

Iason and Riki faced a screen as Hector pressed the entries, and suddenly the handsome face of Lord Kai Oskuro and Lord Raimen Mink came into view. They seemed a bit tipsy, as the high pitched giggles of Lady Erin and Lady Yuri could be heard in the background. Lord Kai seemed a bit perturbed as Lord Raimen sensually danced around the screen, obviously having imbibed too much wine.

"Iason, Riki, sons! We are in a state of celebratory bliss, as it is quite obvious by this entry. We know you are both out there 'trying to _find_ yourselves,' and it may be some time before you two 'make up' and come home…"

Lord Raimen interrupted the serious moment, pushing Lord Kai off the view screen, and addressing the monitor.

"Yes, yes, blah, blah, blah, enough love, leave them to their private affairs. By the way Kai, have you noticed Lady Erin and Yuri have begun _without_ us?"

Lord Raimen pointed to the sensual sounds of the two Lady's engaged out of view of the monitor, to which Lord Kai responded.

"Ah ha! You two little nymphs couldn't wait for us huh? I'll teach you…!"

Lord Raimen feigns injury as more giggles were heard.

"And what am I Kai, just a _sex toy_ for your amusement?" Lord Raimen giggled, despite his act of trying to look all put out in his inebriated state.

"Annnyway. Iason, get your ass in gear and find that young Prince of yours! You will never find him if you sit around on your hands, now will you? Oh- but I digress, please forgive me. Yes, the _reason_ we are recording this momentous occasion, is to inform you that the "_Personal Program File"_ you were so hush hush about? Well, it's not so hush hush anymore…"

Lord Raimen spoke matter of fact, and then began to speak in a quick manner, as he turned his head in the direction of Kai.

"Which-wasn't-my-fault-as-Lord-Kai-was-messing-with-your-private-stuff-trying-to….Gah!"

Lord Kai came rushing up to Raimen in a state of undress, and covered his mouth, as Lord Raimen tried to speak and laugh at the same time.

"Iason, son- don't be cross with me. I was trying to do Lord Raimen a _favor_ by helping upload the programs you left for us to complete Jupiter. And we are proud and rather quite drunk now, but I want you to know the specifications for the reanimation programs you theorized, have all been entered. And in fact, Lord Raimen used one of your old specimens, and was able to reanimate Old Elder Jonas' large mix-breed dog – oh- what's her _name_?"

"Smelly Kali!" Shouted Raimen finally escaping Kai's grip.

"Yes- Kali. She came back as vibrant as ever, but now I'm afraid Elder Jonas won't speak to us. This is because we wouldn't tell him YOUR secrets, the ungrateful old Sage! So there you have it! Your experiment was a success! And old Kali is back and is being house-trained as we speak! This, incidentally, is the _second_ reason Elder Jonas won't speak to us. This is due to the fact that she was reanimated as a _puppy_ and per your theory, was artificially engineered to do so."

Lord Raimen came up to his old friend and lover, and planted a big kiss on his lips, then turned to the monitor.

"Sons, please come home _soon._ Your mother's both worry, and that can't be good for Kai and me. So Riki- I know what happened, and you _must_ know it was not what you saw- Iason may be a brain on legs, but I know he loves you _more_ than life itself…so find each other soon OK?"

A collective "good-bye" was shouted to the monitor as the four Ancients blew kisses and ended their entry.

Iason and Riki shook their heads, as they recalled the crazy foursomes of their parents, knowing how much they indeed loved each other. They truly knew how to live, and love.

Iason looked at Jupiter as he wondered how many times she must have tried to reanimate the Ancients. It must have been frustrating to be unable to formulate a perfect reanimation of an adult Ancient. In the absence of Iason's Intellect mind, she preferred to go the long way, by growing the clone from the tissue sample, and then birthing them.

This made him realize, somewhere- there was tissue samples of both he and Riki. He didn't want to dwell on that, thinking how awkward that may be to see him, as a pile of bones in some jar somewhere. And knowing how Riki felt about the dead, he didn't want to even bring it up.

"Jupiter- thank you." Iason and Riki looked at Jupiter and bowed slowly, humbly, as Iason spoke. "Thank you for keeping our memories alive. For not letting our parent's turn to dust, and vanish as our former civilization did. You held hope in your Inner Matrix, and great _love_. To think of you alone in all this, makes my heart ache, but I know I speak for Riki and myself, when I say, thank you."

Iason looked at Lord Stone, as he and Ayuda stood together and beamed with pride. Iason addressed him next.

"Lord Stone, you and the remnant descendants of the Warrior Clans, are truly made of sturdy material, with every ounce of it being loyal. We owe you a debt, which I fear we will _never_ be able to repay."

Riki looked at the older man, and in a very serious, straight-faced expression said, "And once our parents return, you may want to _call_ in that marker, I'll wager."

Iason rolled his eyes, and Riki blushed a bit, at the thought of those four alive again, making all sorts of mayhem for Amoi. They may be centuries removed, from the golden days of the Ancients, but it will truly be a Renaissance no one would ever forget.


End file.
